Je t'aime toujours malgré tout
by MissEvernight
Summary: Tombée enceinte avant le début de la guerre, Hermione se voit rejeter par ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils apprennent qui est le père de l'enfant. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêchera pas d'avancer, pour son fils. Une fois la paix installé, Hermione suit des études afin de devenir professeur. Envoyée à Poudlard pour son stage, elle fera une rencontre qui boulversera de nouveau sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling**

 **Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première story sur le site :)**

* * *

Chapitre premier:

Six ans plus tôt, mois d'août:

Hermione marchait dans les rues pavé de Londres, son sac dans ses mains. Elle marchait sans porter attention à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, n'avançant que pour un seul but : trouver une ruelle sombre où elle pouvait transplaner. Une fois qu'elle eu trouvé son bonheur, elle sortit sa baguette de son sac, qui, malgré sa taille ridiculement petite, contenait beaucoup de chose. Elle sentit l'étrange sensation de se faire aspirer dans un tuyau, puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retrouva devant un portail en bois légèrement bancale. Elle se pencha dans un buisson et vomi le peu de chose qu'elle avait sur son estomac, ce qui se composait d'une tartine et d'un chocolat chaud à la menthe. Elle fini par s'essuyer la bouche avant de passer le portail. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ronald Weasley qui tenait sa baguette face à elle.

\- - Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione Granger à préparer comme potion dans les toilettes des filles en deuxième année ?

\- - Du polynectard. Répondit simplement la jeune fille

Il lui fit un petit sourire et retourna à l'intérieur, tendis qu'elle le suivait. Elle savait que c'était la procédure, mais elle ne s'y habituerait jamais. A l'intérieur, tout le monde s'installait déjà à table pour le repas.

\- - Oh, ma petite Hermione! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Tu es enfin là !

\- - Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Je devais passer dans mon ancienne maison, pour récupérer quelques trucs.

Elle sourit à la femme potelé avant de s'installé près de Ginny. La rousse lui serra la main sous la table. Tous mangèrent tranquillement, en riant, sauf Ginny, qui foudroyait du regard Gabriella, la petite sœur de _Fleurk_ , qui ne cessait de se coller à Harry. Hermione ne mangeait pas vraiment, elle picorait seulement dans son assiette, pour faire bonne contenance, mais rien ne pouvait entrer dans son estomac. Le mariage de Fleur et Bill était prévu le lendemain, et il était prévu que le jour suivant, Harry, Ron et Hermione partent à la recherche des Horcruxes. Au final, Hermione ne mangea vraiment que le dessert, une tarte aux mures faite maison par Mrs Weasley. Une fois le repas fini, la jeune fille se rendit dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec la jeune Weasley. Elle s'installa sur son lit en soupirant.

\- - Alors ? fit Ginny en entrant

\- - C'est bien ce que je pensais… dit-elle. Je suis enceinte.

\- - Oh mon Dieu… Et concernant… Le père ?

\- - C'est compliqué Gin…

Hermione ne pu pas finir sa phrase et couru vers les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir tout ce dont elle avait eu le culot d'avaler. Ginny la rejoignit et se cala contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- - Enfoiré de mec au sperme trop virulent ! pesta-t-elle

Ginny ne pu que rire face à la situation.

Harry entra dans la chambre des filles, où normalement se trouvait Hermione et Ginny. Il ne trouva personne. Il fini par voir Ginny sortir de la salle de bain, riant légèrement. Elle se stoppa net lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- - Où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il

\- - Dans la salle de bain.

Au moment où elle parlait, Hermione se mit alors à vomir tout en maudissant quelqu'un.

\- - Elle va bien ?

\- - Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Maman à encore voulu la gavé, son estomac ne l'a pas supporté. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- - Rien de spécial. Juste avoir un peu de compagnie, ton frère est partit aidé à tout monter.

\- - Ah bon ? ce n'est pas juste pour le plaisir de ma compagnie ? demanda la petite rousse en riant

Au moment où il allait répondre, Ron se présenta devant eux.

\- - Maman veut qu'on se prépare. Dit-il encore essoufflé d'avoir couru. Elle veut que tout soit parfait pour le mariage de son fils chéri !

L'imitation que Ron fit de Mrs Weasley fit rire les deux autres. Ils entendirent le petit rire d'Hermione qui sortait de la salle de bain.

\- - Ta mère te tuerait si elle t'entendait Ronald ! fit-elle en souriant

Chacun partit se préparer pour la cérémonie qui commençait vers 17 heures. Il leur restait quatre heures mais dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux à devoir se préparer.

Harry était dans la cuisine, Ron était repartit aider ses frères pour finir de préparer le jardin pour accueillir la cérémonie, tendis que les filles étaient en train de se préparer.

\- - Harry chéri ! fit Mrs Weasley. Tu peux aller voir où en sont les filles ? demanda-t-elle avant de foncer dans la maison pour finir de se préparer.

Harry monta vers la chambre de la benjamine des Weasley. La porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il entra mais ne trouva personne. Quelque chose attira son regard, un petit papier rose qui jurait atrocement avec le couvre lit bleu de Ginny. La curiosité le poussa à le regarder. Il eu juste le temps de lire quelques lignes, quand les deux jeunes filles entrèrent.

\- - Ce n'est pas drôle Ginevra !

\- - Et!

\- - Oh, Harry ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il posa avec précipitation le papier sur le lit et sourit tout en se retournant.

\- - Mrs Weasley voulait savoir où vous en êtes.

\- - On a fini. On met nos chaussures et on descend.

Harry hocha la tête tout en observant les deux filles. Ginny portait une robe beige et noir, centré à la taille, lui arrivant mi-cuisse, et elle c'était fait une demi-queue, laissant ses cheveux flamboyant tomber sur ses épaules. Hermione quand à elle, portait une robe rouge, et avait une pince qui retenait deux mèches de ses boucles brunes, donnant l'impression qu'elle c'était fait la même coiffure que Ginny. Toute les deux avaient opté pour un maquillage simple, ainsi que peu d'accessoire. Hermione enfila une paire de petit talon rouge tendit que Ginny, en avait une paire légèrement plus haute – appartenant à Hermione – noire. Lorsque les trois adolescents allaient sortir, Harry attrapa le bras d'Hermione.

\- - Il faudrait qu'on parle. Dit-il à demi-voix

\- - Plus tard Harry, on doit descendre.

Hermione se doutait de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'affronter maintenant. Tous se rendirent dans le jardin pour assister à la cérémonie. Certains invités étaient déjà là. Hermione vit Ginny freiner et faire un détour. Elle regarda son amie qui lui indiqua les jumeaux. Les deux frères étaient en trains de discuter avec une vielle femme rousse, qui semblait les agacés mais pourtant, ils gardaient le sourire.

\- - Tante Muriel ! dit la rouquine. Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Et je suis sérieuse.

La cérémonie fut très belle, et sans blague des jumeaux, contrairement aux attente de tout le monde. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient ensorcelé les ballons pour qu'ils explosent et envoient des confettis et des petits cœurs sur les mariés. Puis vint le moment de félicité les mariés.

\- - Félicitation. Dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

\- - Merci ma _chérie_ _ **[1]**_ _!_ fit Fleur avec son accent français. Je suis vraiment heureuse ! _très_ !

\- - Merci Mione!

La jeune fille partit, les larmes perlant à ses yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse de les voir ensemble. Et dire que Bill pensait que la belle blonde ne voudrait plus de lui après sa défiguration à cause de Greyback. Pourtant, la jeune française était resté à son chevet, c'était occupé de lui, elle était resté près de lui malgré ses accès de colère à cause de la marque de griffure sur son visage, et surtout, elle l'avait aimé. Hermione s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

 **Retour en arrière**

Bill et Fleur étaient dans le salon des Weasley, tout le monde dormait, sauf eux, et Hermione. La jeune fille était dans la cuisine quand ils sont entrés dans le salon.

\- - Bill _Je te en_ pris!

\- - Non Fleur ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis un monstre !

\- - C'est faux ! Tu n'es pas un monstre

\- - Rend toi à l'évidence, je suis défiguré à vie ! qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- - _Moi_ ! Moi je veux de toi ! dit-elle implorante, son accent français ressortant encore plus

\- - Tu es belle Fleur, moi non.

\- - Et alors ?

\- - Tu trouveras quelqu'un de plus beau que moi !

\- - Mais il n'aurait pas ton courage, il n'aurait pas ta vaillance, il ne serrait pas toi. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi !

Elle eu un sanglot étouffé.

\- - Mais regarde mon visage Fleur. Je suis défiguré à vie.

\- - Je m'en fiche. Je suis assez belle pour nous deux. C'est toi que je veux Bill Weasley ! Personne d'autre. _Je t'aime_

Hermione c'était approché pour voir ce qui se passait. Fleur était vêtu d'un pantalon trop grand pour elle et d'un tee-shirt taché, ses cheveux étaient attaché à la vas vite, quand à Bill, il ne portait qu'un pantalon.

\- - C'est vrai ?

\- - Oui. Je me fiche de cette balafre. Elle est la preuve de ton courage ! Tu l'as eu en essayant de sauver des enfants. Tu es un héro, mon héro ! Et je sais à quel point tu es beau, a quel point tu l'as été. Mais tu sais, pour moi, tu serras toujours beau ! _Toujours_ !

Et à se moment là, la blonde embrassa le roux. Hermione préféra se retirer dans le jardin, pour ne pas assister à une scène inapproprié.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Elle se rendit vers le buffet. Elle attrapa un petit canapé et regarda les invités. Elle remarqua Luna et son père, tout les deux vêtu en jaune, saluant les mariés, elle vit aussi Viktor Krum, champion de Durmstrang. Lui aussi la vit puisqu'il s'approcha.

\- - Herrrmione. Fit-il en souriant.

\- - Salut Viktor. Alors tu es invité ?

\- - Oui. Fleurrrr m'a invité. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu

\- - C'est vrai.

\- - Désolé de ne pas t'écrrrirrrre trrrés souvent, mais je n'ai pas vrrrrraiment le temps. Avec les entrrrainements.

\- - Ce n'est pas grave.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Hermione eu envie de lancer « Oh, pas grand-chose. Je suis juste tombé enceinte, et je ne pourrais pas retourner à l'école l'année prochaine parce qu'un malade veux tuer tout les né-moldu, et accessoirement Harry. » Mais elle se contenta d'un « Pas grand-chose. Tu sais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi non plus, avec les ASPIC que je passe cette année ». Bill et Fleur demandèrent l'attention des invités. Ils se mirent à faire un discours qu'Hermione trouva émouvant. Chacun des mariés remercia les invités d'être venu, ils parlèrent des craintes qu'ils avaient eu, du bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient d'être enfin ensemble. A la fin du discours, tout le monde applaudit. Certains invités dirent quelques mots puis le couple ouvrit le bal. Fleur était époustouflante dans sa robe vaporeuse blanche avec une décoration marron. Il émanait d'elle une aura de bonheur indéfinissable, rendant tout le monde heureux à leur tour. Mrs Weasley avait beau dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter « Fleurk » comme aimait l'appeler Ginny, mais en voyant comment son fils était heureux avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre, et sa belle fille trouva une petite place dans son cœur, mais juste une toute petite. Au fur et à mesure, les invités virent se placer sur la piste pour danser. Hermione sourit en voyant Luna danser de façon étrange avec son père.

\- - Tu veux danser ? demanda Viktor

Elle lui tendit la main et sourit. Tous deux partirent sur la piste et entreprirent une valse. La jeune fille ne remarqua pas le regard jaloux de Ron posé sur elle et Viktor. Elle ne remarqua même pas le regard inquisiteur d'Harry sur elle. Elle souriait, oubliant son « petit soucis » quelques instants. Au bout d'un moment, elle demanda à Viktor de la laisser se reposer, et surtout, elle avait faim. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à manger quelques canapé, Mr Weasley lui demanda de partir au salon, que quelqu'un les attendait. Elle s'exécuta, et qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le ministre de la magie lui-même assis sur le canapé à fleur des Weasley. Harry et Ron étaient déjà là, et tout deux ne la regardaient pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, le ministre leur parla du testament du feu Albus Dumbledor. Il sortit trois objets de son sac puis il lu le testament. Il tendit à Ron le désulliminateur, tout en lui demandait pourquoi l'ancien directeur, bien sur, Ron n'en avait aucune idée.

\- - Il a voulu surement m'aider à m'éclairer. Parfois, je ne suis pas une lumière. Dit le rouquin en riant

Le ministre ne releva pas, puis il continua la lecture avant de tendre un livre, noir, aux pages jaunies et légèrement corné à Hermione en disant qu'Albus avait écris que cela « l'occuperais et la divertirai. » Bien sur, elle fut également interrogée.

\- - Le professeur Dumbledor savait que j'adorais lire, il voulait surement me faire plaisir en m'offrant ce livre.

L'homme hocha la tête puis passa à Harry, celui-ci avait reçu le vif d'or qu'il avait faillit avaler en première année, et l'épée de Gryffondor, le problème, c'est que le ministre refusait de la donné, prétextant qu'elle appartenait à l'école, et non au directeur.

\- - Mais c'est Harry qui l'a fait apparaitre en deuxième année ! protesta Hermione

\- - Qu'importe. Elle aurait pu apparaitre à n'importe qui !

Il tendit la main, où se trouvait un chiffon pourpre. Il laissa tomber la petite balle dans la main d'Harry mais rien ne se produisit. Et il interrogea Harry sur la raison pour laquelle le feu directeur lui avait donné ceci.

\- - Il sait que j'adore le quidditch. Dit Harry

Le ministre fini par partir, et les trois adolescents retournèrent à la fête. Hermione rejoignit Ginny qui était installé à table. Elle lui fit un petit sourire tout en glissant le livre qu'elle venait d'avoir dans son sac. Mais à peine avait-elle avalé une bouché du repas qu'elle se leva et couru à l'intérieur, Ginny à sa suite. Harry s'excusa, et suivit les deux filles.

Hermione était dans la salle de bain, la tête au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, Ginny tenant ses cheveux.

\- - Je le hais ! pesta la brune en hoquetant

\- - Je sais, je sais. Se matin, tu l'as maudit sur au moins 5 génération. Dit la rousse en riant

\- - Ça n'a rien de…

Hermione ne fini pas sa phrase, penchant sa tête pour vomir. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ginny lâcha les cheveux de sa meilleure amie pour voir qui se trouvait devant la porte. Elle vit celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle referma la porte sur une Hermione vomissant toujours ce qu'elle avait mangé.

\- - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle. Le repas n'est pas fini

\- - Je veux parler avec Hermione. Dit le brun. Je sais tout

\- - Pardon ?

\- - Oui. Fit-il. Je connais son secret.

\- - Viens là ! fit-elle en les entrainant dans sa chambre. Ne bouge pas !

Il s'installa sur le lit tendis que Ginny allait chercher Hermione. Une fois que la brune se soir brosser les dents, elle rejoignit ses deux amis, suivit de près par Ginny.

\- - Alors ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

\- - C'est vrai Hermione ?

\- - Oui Harry, c'est vrai. Je suis enceinte.

\- - Depuis quand ?

La brune prit une grande inspiration.

\- - Deux mois. Bientôt trois. Fit-elle

\- - Attend, quoi ? fit le brun en la regardant avec de grands yeux

\- - Je suis tombé enceinte juste avant l'attaque qui a eu lieu à Poudlard. Mais à ce moment là, je l'ignorais. Je n'ai eu la confirmation qu'il y a peu.

\- - Qui est le père ?

A cette question, la jeune fille blêmie. Elle savait bien qu'Harry lui poserait celle question, mais elle avait extrêmement peur de sa réaction. Et Ron…

\- - Ça ne peut pas être Ron. Vous n'êtes pas sortit ensemble.

\- - Non, ce n'est pas Ronald. Je suis passé à autre chose quand il est sortit avec Lavande, et j'ai vite compris que je l'aimais, mais comme mon frère. En réalité, c'est… (elle prit une grande inspiration) Drago

\- - Quoi ?

Hermione le regarda avec peur. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

\- - Harry… commença Ginny

\- - Tu veux me dire que tu portes le bâtard de Malfoy ? Depuis quand tu es proche de cette ordure ?

\- - On est sortit ensemble l'année dernière. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix

\- - Mais vous n'êtes pas sortit ensemble comme ça !

\- - On se parlait depuis la troisième année ! lâcha la jeune fille, une larme coulant sur sa joue

\- - Pardon ? Tu te fou de moi Hermione ?

\- - Non ! On a commencé à parler ensemble lorsque toi et Ron m'avaient lâché à cause de ce foutu balai !

\- - Parce que c'est de notre faute maintenant ?

\- - Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

\- - Tu as pensé à Ron ? Il va être dévasté en apprenant ça ! Tu t'es moqué de nous depuis un bon moment !

\- - Je ne me moquais pas de vous !

\- - Tu nous a caché que tu voyais Malfoy en cachette.

\- - Je n'avais pas à tout vous dire non plus ! j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione, face à la rage d'Harry.

\- - Tu es une vrai Salope ! cracha Harry

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Ron.

\- - Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? On vous attend en bas ! Pourquoi Hermione pleure ?

\- - Hermione est enceinte de Malfoy. Dit Harry avec dégout

\- - Quoi ? s'exclama Ron qui blêmi

\- - Oui, elle est amie avec lui depuis la troisième année.

\- - Je n'ai pas dit ça ! j'ai juste dit qu'on c'était parlé quelques fois ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

\- - Et tu es tombé enceinte par magie ? demanda Ron. Vous vous êtes parlé et pouf ! bébé ? Tu es une garce ! tu nous as menti !

\- - Vous ne savez pas ce qui c'était passé ! s'exclama Ginny

\- - Parce que tu étais au courant ? demanda Harry à Ginny. Tu étais au courant, et tout le temps où on est sortit ensemble, tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de nous le dire ? ou du moins, de me le dire à moi ?

\- - Ne t'en prend pas à Ginny. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas que qui que se soit sache que je sortais avec lui.

\- - Tu me dégoûtes ! cracha Ron. J'espère que tu as pris ton pied avec ton mangemort

\- - Ce n'est pas un…

Mais elle ne fini pas sa phrase, préférant simplement baissé la tête. Il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire.

\- - J'imagine que vous vous êtes fait plein de confidence sur l'oreiller. Dit Harry accusateur

\- - Tu me dégoûtes. Rajouta Ron. Tu as couché avec combien d'entre eux ?

\- - Quoi ? s'étrangla Hermione

\- - Ferme là Ronald ! hurla Ginny, à bout de nerfs. Ferme là ! Et toi aussi Harry.

\- - Je ne veux plus te voir. Dit le roux à Hermione. Traitresse ! Je te hais !

Harry ne regarda pas Hermione et suivit son ami. Hermione s'effondra alors. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être accepté tout de suite, mais pas traité ainsi non plus. Ginny la prit dans ses bras, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- - Je suis désolé Ginny. Dit-elle

\- - Tu n'as pas à être désolé Mia. Se sont des idiots. Et Ron est jaloux que tu lui aies préféré Drago.

La rouquine se mit à essuyer les traces de larmes sur les joues de son amie et à refaire son maquillage.

\- - Souris-moi.

La brune s'exécuta, ce qui fit plaisir à la jeune fille. Elle se remaquilla légèrement puis elles descendirent dans le jardin. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, l'atmosphère était différente, comme si personne ne s'amusait. Elles s'approchèrent et virent le patronus à la forme de Lynx de Kingsley qui « parlait ».

\- - Le ministère est tombé. Le ministre est mort. C'est la fin. Fuyez !

La panique gagna les invités qui commencèrent à s'agiter, pour pouvoir transplaner. Dans la cacophonie, Hermione vit Harry et Ron transplaner.

\- - Va-t-en Mia ! cria Ginny par dessus les cris de panique.

\- - Je t'aime Gin ! dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Hermione pensa à la seule personne pouvant l'aider, du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois chez lui, pendant les vacances de Noël, pour trois jours. Elle y était venue avec Ginny, et elles avaient fait croire qu'elles avaient été chez les une cousine à Hermione pendant ses trois jours. Elle se remémora le portail en fer blanc, les murs en pierre qui entourait la propriété, le grand manoir blanc, les haies qui bordait l'allée de gravier blanc, les fleurs du jardin, le petit lac, les bancs… Elle fini par arrivé à destination, et elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Elle donna trois coups de baguette sur le portail pour avertir de son arrivé et attendit. Au bout de quelques seconde, le portail s'ouvrit et elle remonta l'allée presqu'en courant. Arrivé devant la grande porte en bois, elle frappa de toutes ses forces. Quand elle s'ouvrit, la jeune fille lâcha :

\- - Aide-moi s'il te plait. Tu es mon dernier espoir.

La personne se tenant devant la porte s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Elle le jaugea et sourit.

\- - Merci… Blaise.

* * *

[1] En français.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 :)**

 **Avec l'apparition de quelques nouveau personnages, de mon imagination cette fois.**

 **En tout cas, je m'éclate à l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

 **Je ne sais pas a quel cadence je vais poster mes chapitres, voir d'autres histoires (qui sais ;P) vu que je rentre à l'internant (le 17 juillet), je pense que je ferais ça chaque semaine, et que j'écrirais un max pendant la semaine si mes (sadiques) de profs me laissent du temps libre^^. (Mais malgré ça je trouverais du temps pour écrire! :P)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. :)**

 **bisous sur les joues!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 :_

Hermione, comme à son habitude, était la première à se lever. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre verte et descendit à la cuisine. Elle s'empressa de préparer le petit déjeuner. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle prépara le café, et se mit en tête de faire quelques pancakes. Le temps qu'elle faisait cuire les pancakes, elle envoya les oranges se presser pour donner 4 verres de jus d'orange bien frais. L'odeur des pancakes ne tarda pas à embaumer la cuisine ainsi que l'arôme du café.

\- Ça sent bon ici. Fit une voix légèrement ensommeillée.

Elle se retourna et vit Blaise, vêtu d'un simple pantalon. Elle fit une mine outrée face à sa tenue.

\- Franchement, Blaise, tu n'as pas honte de te pavaner dans se genre de tenue face à une dame ?

\- T'es pas une dame ma petite Grangy. Dit-il en riant – ce qui lui valu un coup de chiffon sur la tête – puis rajouta. Je rigole !

La jeune fille fit léviter le petit déjeuner et le posa sur la table. C'est à se moment que Mrs Zabini, une grande femme d'environs 40 ans, à la peau bronzée, aux yeux marrons, avec une chevelure noir qui était attaché en un chignon, entra dans la pièce, tenant dans ses bras un petit bonhomme d'environs 5 ans, qui avait des cheveux brun lisse et de beaux yeux gris.

\- Bonjour à vous deux.

\- Salut m'man. Salut bonhomme !

Il n'eu droit qu'à un faible « ajour parrain ».

\- Bonjour Elisabeth. Salut petit cœur !

Hermione s'approcha et attrapa le petit garçonnet qui semblait encore un peu dans les vapes. Elle installa le petit garçon sur une chaise et lui servit deux pancakes avec des myrtilles et du sirop d'érable.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui Hermione ?

\- Et bien, je vais aller à l'université pour voir dans quel école je vais être en stage, et peut-être cherché un petit boulot en parallèle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas la peine ! s'exclama la femme. Si tu as besoin d'argent, tu n'a qu'à demander.

\- Elisabeth, c'est déjà généreux tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, je ne veux pas vous affligé d'avantage.

\- Foutaise ! tu es comme ma fille ! Vu que Blaise ne sembles pas décidé à se trouver une petite amie !

\- J'ai encore le temps maman ! s'exclama le métis entre deux bouchés.

Hermione rit en voyant la mine renfrogné de Blaise. Il entrait pour sa 4ème année de médicomagie, et elle, elle était à l'université mais suivant un cursus pour devenir professeur, elle avait suivit le cursus général qui durait 3 ans, et avait obtenu son diplôme avec brio, mais cette année, elle se spécialisait dans les Sortilèges. Elle, l'année qu'elle allait vivre était différente des autres puisqu'elle allait alterner cours et stages. Au début, elle avait longuement hésité entre trois catégories : Etude des moldus, Métamorphose et Sortilèges. C'était compliqué, puisqu'elle adorait toutes les matières qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard, et vu ses notes aux ASPIC, cela était normal. Au final, son cœur avait penché pour les Sortilèges. Elle espérait tomber à Poudlard. Elle fini son petit déjeuné avant de filer se préparer. Elle allait savoir où elle allait être envoyé.

Après avoir enfilé une robe toute simple en mousseline verte, Hermione attrapa son sac de perle et se rendit au salon pour embrasser tout le monde. Une fois la tâche accomplit, elle transplana à l'université magique de Londres.

L'université magique de Londres était un grand bâtiment caché des moldu, à la limite des « deux mondes ». Aux yeux des moldu, ce n'était qu'un lot d'ancien immeuble mais il ne s'agissait que d'un sort de camouflage. Certes, l'édifice en lui-même était assez ancien, mais en réalité, il était beaucoup plus grand qu'un simple lot d'immeuble, avec plusieurs ailes qui comportaient plusieurs classes ainsi qu'une gigantesque bibliothèque, et à l'arrière, une grande cour où les étudiants pouvaient étudier ou simplement se reposer. Il n'était pas aussi époustouflant que Poudlard, mais il avait un certain charme, et l'endroit préféré d'Hermione était bien sur la bibliothèque. La brune passait beaucoup de temps dans cet antre du savoir, et parfois, il lui arrivait d'y donner un coup de main. Blaise quand à lui, préférait largement la cours. Beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard avaient décidé de venir étudier à cette université, ainsi que des étudiants étrangers. Hermione et Blaise y avait retrouvé plusieurs de leurs anciens amis. Même Ginny était dans l'université, en quatrième année pour devenir Auror, ainsi qu'Harry.

Hermione passa l'entrée de l'université, son sac en perle à la main. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'aile destiné au cursus pour devenir professeur. Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. Comme à son habitude, elle était en avance d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Pendant un instant, elle pensa à Blaise qui commençait deux heures plus tard. Il devait être en compagnie de sa mère qui lui ferait un chapitre sur le fait qu'il n'ais pas de copine tout en jouant avec son filleul. Elle eu un petit sourire. Elle savait pourquoi Blaise n'avait pas encore de copine, mais elle n'avait absolument pas le droit d'en parler. En arrivant devant sa salle de classe, elle croisa Alison Marx, qui voulait devenir professeur de potion. Alison était une grande blonde aux yeux gris et au nez droit légèrement hautaine. Elle était très belle, avec un corps fin et une petite poitrine qu'elle savait mettre en valeur. C'était également la nièce de Lucius Malfoy – chose qu'Hermione avait apprise de Blaise lors de leur seconde année à l'université – et même si elle n'adhérait pas spécialement aux idéologies sur le sang, elle avait le don de prendre tout le monde de haut. Hermione lui fit un simple signe de tête, auquel la blonde répondit par un regard froid et un signe de tête rigide. Hermione savait que la blonde la détestait, d'une part parce que c'était un peu de sa faute si son oncle avait fini à Azkaban, et aussi parce qu'elle était très proche de Blaise alors que le métis fuyait cette blonde platine sulfureuse. Elle fini par entrer dans le bâtiment spécialisé dans l'enseignement magique et chercha l'amphithéâtre dans lequel elle était convoqué. Il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Elle s'installa contre le mur et sortit un livre.

\- Toujours le nez dans ses livres. Fit une voix à la droite d'Hermione

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Stephen Jones, un grand brun aux yeux vert et un nez légèrement gros qui était élève à la section relation magique, en troisième année. Hermione soupira, c'était la dernière personne avec qui elle voulait passer du temps. Il était gentil, mais il avait jeté son dévolu sur elle, et il la draguait lourdement. Au début, ils avaient été amis, mais quand il avait commencé à lui faire des avances, elle c'était éloignée volontairement de lui. Pourtant, même si elle faisait tout pour l'éviter, il revenait à la charge, à chaque fois.

\- Salut Stephen. Dit-elle, lasse

\- Ça va ? tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui. Et j'attends pour voir mon professeur référent pour connaître le lieu de mon stage.

\- Alors comme ça tu es en stage ? Donc je ne vais plus te voir cette année

\- Très rarement. Je reviens de temps à autres ici.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'allait pas le voir, lui, ses cheveux gominé de gel, dressé en pointe et ses phrases de dragues à deux galions. Elle se retint de justesse de sourire.

\- Tu es toujours aussi belle, tel une rose venant d'éclore. Dit-il

Pour seul réponse, elle soupira. Il lui sortit un sourire charmeur mais elle retourna à sa lecture, l'ignorant totalement. Elle se mit à prier intérieurement que quelqu'un arrive, du moins, de son département ou encore un professeur pour lui permettre de fuir cet idiot. Son vœux fut accordé au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait dut écouter les phrases débiles de drague de Stephen. Un professeur ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Dit le professeur

\- Bonjour Mr Strauss.

Le professeur Strauss était un grand homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à la carrure imposante et aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il enseignait les sortilèges avancé, et c'était aussi le maître de stage de la jeune fille. Elle fit un grand sourire et s'approcha du professeur.

\- Bonjour professeur. Dit Stephen

\- Oh, Monsieur Jones. Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire qu'importuner mes élèves ? Allez plutôt à votre département.

Le garçon opina et partit.

\- Merci Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle, une fois Stephen assez loin. Il ne voulait pas me laisser

\- Je l'ai vu sur votre visage. Mais pourquoi arriver si tôt ?

\- Une habitude.

\- Vos vacances se sont bien passé ? demanda-t-il

\- Plutôt bien, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose en faite.

\- Anxieuse pour votre stage ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai hâte plutôt.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs élèves entraient. Une fois que tout les élèves furent présent, et que tous les professeurs qui devaient être maître de stage soit entré, le directeur du département entra.

Le professeur prévint les élèves qu'ils seraient parfois à deux de l'université de Londres dans une école ainsi qu'avec des élèves d'autres universités, mais les professeurs ignoraient qui allaient être avec eux. Les noms se mirent à défiler. A l'appel de son nom, Hermione leva la tête.

\- Miss Hermione Granger, école de Poudlard.

Hermione eu alors un grand sourire. D'autres noms suivaient le siens, chacun étaient envoyé dans la branche qu'il avait choisi : soit dans l'enseignement primaire, soit dans l'enseignement de niveau collège, soit dans l'université même.

\- Mr Neville Londubat, école de Poudlard

Le brun se tourna vers son amie en souriant. Ils allaient passer un an à travailler ensemble. Hermione reçu alors son parchemin indiquant sa fonction et quand elle devait se présenter au collège de Poudlard. Elle était heureuse d'avoir été choisi parmi tout les élèves de sa section pour assurer le poste de stagiaire au près du professeur Flitwick. Une fois que tout le monde ai reçu son affectation, et toute les informations nécessaires, ils furent libéré. Hermione sortit en compagnie de Neville.

\- Poudlard hein ? fit-elle avec un sourire

\- C'est génial ! Je vais travailler aux côtés du professeur Chourave !

\- Et dire qu'au premier cours tu t'es évanoui ! dit Hermione en riant

Neville rougit en repensant à se souvenir mais il sourit quand même.

\- Luna serra contente, je ne serais pas trop loin

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va bien

\- Et l'école de journalisme ?

\- Tu sais, Luna… reste Luna. Mais elle s'en sort très bien quand même

\- D'après Pensy, elle apporte la pointe d'originalité qu'il manquait dans l'école.

Neville sourit. Lui et Luna étaient ensemble depuis 5 ans maintenant. L'ancien Gryffondor avait pris son courage à deux mains et lui avait avoué ses sentiments avant la grande bataille. Au loin, Hermione aperçu Blaise discuter avec une fille à la crinière de feu, Ginny. Elle partit dans leur direction tendis que Neville s'arrêtait pour parler avec un autre élève en spécialité botanique.

\- Salut ! fit-elle en prenant Ginny par les épaules

\- Coucou ma Mia ! s'exclama la rousse. Ça va ?

\- Très bien, à part que je vis avec un pervers !

\- Blaise ? demanda la rousse en riant

\- Pour ma défense, je n'étais qu'en pantalon, et miss je suis trop prude m'a dit de m'habiller correctement !

\- Il a osé dire que je n'étais pas une dame ! franchement !

Ginny explosa de rire suivit de près par les deux autres. Hermione sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit Harry un peu plus loin, le bras autour de la taille de Cho Chang. Elle ne savait même pas qu'ils c'étaient remis ensemble. Pourtant, le brun regardait Ginny. Elle tapota l'épaule de son amie. La rousse la regarda de ses yeux bleus d'un air interrogateur. Hermione fit un signe discret vers le brun et Ginny haussa les épaules. Mais sur son visage se lisait de la peine, elle avait aimé Harry, de tout son cœur, mais il l'avait trahi. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais ils avaient quand même partagé près de 4 ans côte à côte. Blaise s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et les prirent par les épaules en souriant.

\- Au faite, Hermione, tu n'as pas un stage cette année ? demanda-t-il

\- Oh si ! s'exclama la brune en se dégageant

Elle sourit en voyant que Ginny était resté collé au métis.

\- Devinez où je suis envoyé ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire

\- Dans un pays lointain ? proposa Blaise.

\- Très drôle ! à Poudlard !

\- Pardon? s'exclama Ginny

\- Je vais faire mon stage à Poudlard. Et Neville aussi.

\- Mais c'est super ! s'exclama la rousse en venant faire un câlin à Hermione

Blaise resta amorphe, regardant les deux jeunes filles sautiller comme des enfants.

\- Blaise ? appela Hermione

\- Blaisou ? appela Ginny

\- ZABINI ! finirent-elles par crier

\- Quoi ? fit l'intéressé

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione

\- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée, Poudlard ? demanda-t-il anxieux

\- Serais-tu inquiet pour moi ? demanda la brune en souriant

\- Tu es une amie qui m'est chère Hermione. Dit-il. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres

Hermione s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras. Il était comme un frère pour elle.

\- Merci Blaise. Et pas la peine de t'inquiété pour moi.

\- Si, justement. C'est quand tu dis ça que je m'inquiète

Elle lui fit un sourire mais le sourire qu'il lui rendit n'était qu'une faible copie du vrai sourire de Blaise Zabini.

\- Blaise, tout ira bien tu sais ! fit Hermione.

Elle planta un bisou sur la joue de ses amis avant de partir, elle devait encore préparer sa valise. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, Blaise regarda Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaisou ? demanda la rousse

\- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Le château est chargé de souvenir, et j'ai peur que cela ne rouvre des blessures qui ne se sont jamais refermé chez elle.

\- Tu parles de …

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase mais Blaise avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Entre autre. N'oublis pas ses meilleurs amis qui l'ont lâché quand ils ont sur pour Scorp. Il arrive qu'elle pleure encore le soir. Elle fait comme si tout vas bien, mais ça se voit dans son regard.

\- Je vais essayer de passer se soir. Dit Ginny en lui faisant un sourire. Et tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété Blaisou, Mia est forte. Regarde ce qu'elle a vécu, et pourtant, elle est toujours là.

\- C'est vrai. Elle fait tout ça pour Scorp. Mais tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression de le voir quand il me regarde.

Ginny hocha la tête, elle savait de quoi il parlait. Scorpius Granger ressemblait à sa mère certes, mais il semblait tenir plus de son père. Même si ces similitudes était subtile. Et cela en était troublant pour tous ceux qui connaissaient le secret. Peu de personne connaissait le nom du père de Scorpius, et c'était mieux ainsi, mieux pour Hermione, mieux pour Scorpius… Mieux pour tout le monde.

Hermione venait d'arriver au manoir des Zabini, un sourire parqué sur le visage. Elle était pressée d'annoncer la nouvelle à Elisabeth et à son fils. En entrant dans le manoir, elle entendit un éclat de rire et des voix étouffées. Elle partit vers l'origine du bruit, qui se trouvait être le salon. Elle y entra tout sourire. Elle vit deux femmes, une brune à la peau mate et une blonde à la peau d'albâtre, assises sur le canapé, et son fils qui jouait tranquillement.

\- Elisabeth ? appela Hermione

Elisabeth leva la tête et lui sourit tendis que la blonde se retournait pour voir la nouvelle arrivé. Hermione se figea quand elle reconnu la femme. Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Fit Narcissa Malfoy

\- Mrs Malfoy. Répondit Hermione, raide

\- Viens t'assoir avec nous. Proposa Elisabeth

Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil, toujours aussi raide. Le garçon qui jusqu'à la jouait, s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui sauta sur les genoux.

\- M'man ! pépia-t-il tout sourire

\- Coucou petit cœur. Tu n'as pas trop embêté Elisabeth

\- Non ! Pas embêter Sabeth !

Hermione se mit à rire doucement avant d'embrasser le sommet du crane de son fils.

\- Votre fils vous ressemble beaucoup. Dit Narcissa. Sauf pour les yeux.

\- Euh… Merci.

Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise à cet instant. Narcissa lui fit un sourire. La brune espérait que Narcissa n'avait rien remarqué de particulier chez son fils.

\- Il est très vif. Il me fait penser à Drago quand il était enfant. Dit-elle, un air nostalgique sur le visage. Et il a un très joli prénom.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de la jeune fille mais elle se ressaisit très vite.

\- Merci. Dit Hermione avec un sourire

Scorpius sauta des jambes de sa mère pour retourner jouer. Les adultes n'étaient pas marrant, toujours à parler. Hermione le suivit du regard en souriant. La discussion entre Narcissa et Elisabeth repris. Hermione les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, participant de temps à autre quand Narcissa ou Elisabeth lui posait une question. Scorpius quand à lui, s'amusait tranquillement avec des jouets sorcier tendis que son petit doudou – une peluche moldu en forme de serpent, au grand dame d'Hermione – trainait à côté de lui.

\- Elisabeth m'a dit que vous viviez avec elle depuis 5 ans

\- Oui. J'étais venu demander de l'aide à Blaise, et au final, après la guerre, quand j'ai voulu aller m'installer dans un petit appartement, Elisabeth m'a gentiment proposer de rester ici

\- Proposer est un bien grand mot. Fit Elisabeth en riant.

Elle raconta à Narcissa la quasi scène qu'elle avait fait à Hermione pour qu'elle reste, en appuyant sur le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas finir ses études, s'occuper pleinement de son fils et travailler en même temps. Au final, et avec l'aide de Blaise, Hermione avait cédé. La blonde se mit à rire.

\- Vous êtes courageuse Hermione. Fit Narcissa. Vous avez quel âge, 22, 23 ans ?

\- J'en ai 23. Répondit la jeune fille

\- Ce qui voudrait dire…

\- Que j'ai eu mon fils à 18 ans, j'avais presque 19 ans.

Narcissa hocha la tête. Elle regarda Scorpius qui jouait tranquillement. Hermione suivit son regard.

\- Et son père ?

\- C'est compliqué. J'avais déjà quitté Poudlard quand j'ai appris ma grossesse, et j'ignorais totalement où il était. Je n'en sais pas plus maintenant. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est un garçon que j'aimais… Et que… Enfin. Voila.

La jeune fille fit un sourire contrit.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela une voix masculine

\- On est dans le salon. Répondit Elisabeth

Elles virent alors Blaise arrivé, suivit de Ginny. Tout deux eurent une expression surprise en voyant Mrs Malfoy assise dans le salon. Leurs yeux partirent directement vers Scorpius puis Hermione. La jeune maman haussa les épaules.

\- Bonjour Mrs Malfoy. Firent les deux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Bonjour jeune gens. Répondit Narcissa

\- Alors Bonhomme ? On oublie sa marraine ? à trop vivre avec son parrain ? demanda Ginny

Scorpius leva les yeux et eu un grand sourire en voyant Ginny. Il couru vers sa marraine et sauta dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros bisou bien baveux sur le joue. Hermione fini par se lever pour préparer le repas, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, suivit de près par Ginny et Blaise. Les trois amis se mirent ensuite à cuisiner, ou plus à jouer dans la cuisine. A cet instant, ils ressemblaient plus à des adolescents qu'à des jeunes adultes. Mais le diner vu près à temps, merci la magie ! Elisabeth avait invité Narcissa à rester, ce que la belle aristocrate avait accepté avec plaisir. Tout le repas se passa très bien, avec des discutions animé sur le stage d'Hermione ou encore la journée de chacun, et parfois l'intervention de Scorpius qui faisait une bêtise. Une fois le repas terminé, Narcissa partit au salon avec Elisabeth tendis qu'Hermione prenait son fils pour lui faire prendre une douche et le coucher par la suite.

\- Je viens avec toi. Dit Ginny

La brune hocha la tête tendis que Blaise partait rejoindre les deux femmes au salon. Une fois les deux jeunes femmes dans la salle de bain, Hermione installa Scorpius dans la baignoire et le laissa jouer un peu. Ginny regarda Hermione, appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Ça rappelle des souvenirs. Dit-elle. Toi, maudissant une certaine personne pendant que je restais avec toi

\- Je le maudis Ginny, toujours. Mais je le remercie pour ce magnifique cadeau.

Au moment où elle le dit, elle reçu un gerbe d'eau à la figure. Scorpius se mit à rire.

\- On reverra la définition de cadeau. Dit Ginny en riant.

Hermione sourit mais ne rit pas. Ginny la regarda d'un air triste.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Très bien Ginny. Vous devriez arrêter de vous inquiéter toi et Blaise

\- Oui, mais on ne peut pas. Blaisou et moi, on tient à toi !

\- Je sais Gin'.

Une fois le petit laver, Hermione le porta jusqu'à son lit.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. Dit Ginny en embrassant le sommet du crane de Scorpius

\- Vas-y tout de suite si tu veux, je vais lire une histoire à se petit monstre. Ou alors monsieur ne dort pas

Ginny rit doucement et embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue avant de sortir, fermant la porte sur la jeune maman qui lisait un livre moldu à son fils. Elle descendit au salon.

\- Et bien, je vous dis au revoir. Dit-elle. Je vais y aller.

\- Je t'accompagne au portail ! fit Blaise en se levant

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent dans la nuit. Ginny soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Mrs Malfoy. Pourquoi elle est revenue d'après toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle doit avoir envie de revenir vivre ici. Ou voir son mari à Azkaban

\- Et tu crois que ça veux dire qu'il…

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai entendu Narcissa dire que son fils aussi était à l'université, qu'il faisait tout pour être le meilleur élève, mais je ne sais pas en quoi, et je ne sais pas où non plus.

\- Mais s'il revient… Hermione… Scorpius…

\- Je crois que s'il revient, cela lui fera un choc, mais n'oubli pas qu'il est partit après la guerre, et qu'on ne la plus revu depuis 5 ans.

\- Il y a une chance infime pour qu'elle le croise, elle sera à Poudlard la plupart du temps

\- Pourtant, je trouve qu'il devrait être au courant, pour Scorpius, tout comme Narcissa.

\- Mais il n'est pas resté pour elle, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé. Fit Ginny. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Et quand à Mrs Malfoy, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a remarqué la ressemblance avec lui.

Blaise hocha la tête, puis il vit Ginny transplaner. Il retourna à l'intérieur, rejoindre sa mère et Narcissa. Quand il arriva près du salon, il entendit les deux femmes discuter. Il s'arrêta un instant avant d'entrer.

\- Savez-vous qui est le père de Scorpius ? demanda Narcissa

\- Non, et je ne l'ai pas demandé à Hermione non plus. Je suppose qu'elle le dira quand elle sera prête.

\- Oh… C'est étrange. Il me fait vraiment penser à mon fils

Blaise se figea mais il entendit sa mère rire.

\- Parfois, il me fait penser à Blaise aussi quand il était petit.

Il soupira et se décida à monter. Il partit voir dans la chambre de Scorpius, il dormait, et Hermione aussi, juste à côté de lui. Il sourit puis entendit un murmure venant d'Hermione « Dray… ». Il perdit son sourire puis partit dans sa propre chambre. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour la jeune maman.

* * *

 **Maxime3482:** j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Champ Sappho** : Tu verras, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de sympa, et peut-être un peu mignon, je verrais! xD T'inquiète, j'essaie de me relire au max pour éviter de laisser trop de fautes. _(Même si j'ai eu la note max à l'écrit de français au BAC, ça n'empêche pas)_ Et oui, comme tu l'as vu sur mon profil, je viens de l'île de la Réunion, donc certaines des tournures de phrases qui pour moi sont bonne, ne le sont pas forcément au final! MDR _(alala, a force de parler créole, il s'immisce même dans mon histoire!)_

 **espe29** : contente que le début t'ai plus, j'espère que ça serra de même pour la suite. Je trouve aussi, mais je voulais justement, faire qu'ils ne dépassent pas leur intolérance face à Drago qu'ils pensent que ce n'est qu'un fils de Mangemort et futur mangemort, sans oublier le fait que la famille Weasley et Malfoy se déteste depuis des générations et que Ronald est amoureux d'Hermione. On verra bien ce qu'il se passera par la suite ;)

 **stnijoma:** merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!

 **Fan:** Moi aussi j'adore quand il y a un bébé. ;) Tu verras, surtout que j'ai des chapitres au chaud! :P


	3. Chapter 3

**_Le voici, le voilà! :D_**

 ** _bon, j'avoue, je triche un peu, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitre au chaud! mais au moins, j'aurais des choses à publier d'ici là. :P_**

 ** _Au faite, si vous avez des Fanfic Dramione à me conseillez, j'adore les lire! *_*_**

 ** _Petit blabla de l'auteur: Alors, je vous poste le chapitre un peu en avance par rapport à ce qui était prévu, mais j'imagine que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop (j'espère! ^^). En faite, mon chéri à eu un problème et c'est retrouvé à l'hôpital mardi soir, du coup, j'ai su ça hier matin, donc vous imaginez, gros choc! et je suis allée le voir. Du coup tout va pour le mieux, et il est sortie. Et à la base, je devais partir chez lui de mercredi à vendredi, vous poster ça vendredi, et samedi partir voir ma meilleure amie avant de devoir retourner à l'internat. Donc tout est chamboulé dans mon emploi du temps, mais ce n'est pas grave! Je vais passez un peu de temps avec lui et ma meilleure. Sauf que je ne serais pas chez moi, donc pas d'internet (en faite, je n'emmène pas mon PC où sont toutes mes histoires!). Donc voilà._**

 ** _Après vous avoir soûlé avec mes petites histoires, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (souhaitez moi bonne chance pour ma première semaine à l'internat. Et merci pour les Reviews! :)_**

 ** _Bisous :3_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 :_

C'était enfin le grand jour, Hermione allait partir à Poudlard pour son stage. Elle était excitée comme une enfant laissé sans surveillance chez Honeyduck. Elle c'était levé avant tout le monde et avait déjà préparé un déjeuner typiquement Granger, comme lorsqu'elle vivait chez ses parents et que sa mère préparait le petit déjeuné le dimanche : muffin, pancakes, crêpes, brioches, omelette au fromage, bacon grillé, café, thé, et lait chocolaté. Ce fut Elisabeth la première arrivée dans la salle à manger où attendait les victuailles.

\- Et bien Hermione, tu t'es surpassée ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'étais juste réveillé tôt, donc j'ai préparé quelques petits plats.

\- Où est mon fils ?

\- Surement encore en train de dormir et de rêver à une fille ! fit Hermione en riant

\- Très drôle Grangy ! fit Blaise en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Déjà debout ? fit-elle en lui tirant la langue

\- C'est lui qui m'a réveillé ! se plaignit Blaise en pointant du doigt un petit garçon vêtu d'un pyjama vert qui courait vers une chaise.

\- C'est bien mon trésor ! fit la maman avec un grand sourire

\- C'est bien mon trésor ! imita Blaise avec une grimace. Sans cœur ! Mesquine ! tu aurais dut partir à Serpentard !

\- Et toi à Pouffsouffle ! dit-elle en riant. Petite nature

Elisabeth suivait la scène d'un œil amusé. Ils étaient vraiment comme deux frères et sœurs. Quand la jeune fille était arrivée, enceinte et terrorisé, elle avait eu peur que Blaise en soit le père, mais en réalité, non, c'était juste la seule personne sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle avait aussi eu l'espoir qu'ils sortent ensemble, ils s'entendaient si bien, mais la jeune fille l'avait dit elle-même, elle aime Blaise, mais comme son frère et Blaise aussi n'est absolument pas intéressé par la jeune fille.

\- Aujourd'hui les stagiaires vont à Poudlard ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et dans deux jours, c'est la rentrée.

\- Si enjoué dès le matin. Fit Blaise. Evite le café s'il te plait

Elle lui tira la langue.

\- On tire pas la langue ! dit Scorpius en regardant sa maman d'un air sévère

\- Tu as raison

Elle s'installa avec les autres et ils commencèrent à manger en discutant et en riant.

\- Comment tu vas y aller ? demanda Elisabeth

\- On a un portoloin qui va nous mener vers l'école

\- Tu viendras me voir ? demanda le garçonnet

\- Autant que possible poussin. Et je verrais avec la directrice si tu peux venir me voir au château. De toute façon, je t'appellerais, et je t'enverrais plein de lettre. Tu me répondras, hein ?

\- Bien sur !

Hermione sourit tout en mangeant. C'était une bonne idée d'adapté certaines inventions moldu au monde sorcier, surtout les téléphones portables. Une fois le repas fini, Blaise se proposa de faire la vaisselle tendis qu'Hermione partit avec son fils à l'étage pour lui faire prendre un bain et se préparer. Elle entendit la voix d'Elisabeth s'élever dans le couloir.

\- A quelle heure est le portoloin ? demanda-t-elle

\- A 10h précise. Fit Hermione. C'est la chaussette sur la table basse

La jeune maman emmena son fils dans sa salle de bain. Une fois le petit dans l'eau, elle l'observa jouer quelques instant. Elle eu un grand moment de nostalgie en regardant son petit ange pataugé dans la baignoire. Mais elle secoua la tête vivement avant de venir le laver. Elle sentit la petite main de son fils sur sa joue, ce qui la fit sourire. Une fois le petit propre et changé, ce fut à son tour de se préparer. Elle resta un moment sous l'eau chaude pour empêcher ses larmes de couler sur son visage. Par la suite, elle enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement choisis. Une chemise blanche et une jupe droite bleue ainsi qu'une veste bleue. Elle enfila par la suite une paire d'escarpin noir. Elle se fit un chignon et se mit un léger maquillage. En entrant dans la chambre où son fils jouait avec sa peluche préféré, elle demanda :

\- Comment tu trouve maman ? demanda-t-elle

\- Belle ! pépia le petit garçon

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle entendit un « Beurk », ce qui la fit rire, puis ils descendirent vers le salon, avec la valise d'Hermione volant derrière elle.

\- Alors ? Nerveuse ? demanda Blaise

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être nerveux. J'attends se stage avec impatience

\- Je ne te parle pas du stage Mia ! Pour… les souvenirs

\- Non. Je m'en fiche. C'est la passé

\- Si tu le dit. Fit le métis en la regardant d'un air triste

10 heures sonna sur la pendule. Hermione embrassa son fils et fit un câlin à sa « famille » avant d'empoigné sa valise d'une main et touchant le portoloin de l'autre.

\- Je vous écrirais. Dit-elle au moment où la chaussette s'illumina

Elle fut alors transporter comme dans un tourbillon.

\- Au revoir ! dit-elle

Mais sa voix s'éteint et elle avait disparu du salon. Scorpius renifla légèrement et Blaise le pris dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es pas content ? maman va faire quelque chose qu'elle aime ! Et elle viendra te voir très vite, et elle t'appellera. Sois un grand garçon

\- Voui.

Hermione atterrit dans le grand Hall de Poudlard. Elle eu un grand sourire en revoyant les pierres si familières, ce qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Une gigantesque silhouette s'approcha d'elle.

\- Hagrid ! s'exclama la jeune femme

\- Hermione ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu !

Le semi-géant la pris dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Oui. Je viens pour un stage.

\- Tu es un des stagiaires pour les postes de professeurs ? demanda-t-il assez étonné

\- Oui, je vais être avec le professeur Flitwick

\- Sortilège alors, j'aurais plus pensé à la métamorphose ou l'étude des moldu.

\- Et bien non. Neville est déjà là ?

\- Oui, il est dans la grande salle, avec les professeurs et la directrice.

\- Je vais y aller alors. Je te verrais plus tard

\- Oui, on a plein de chose à se raconter

Elle fit un sourire pour son ami et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Quand elle entra, il y avait plusieurs personnes assises autour d'une des grandes tables qui accueillera les élèves le jour de la rentrée. Elle reconnu plusieurs professeurs qui était déjà là quand elle était là quand elle était scolarisé dans l'école, il y avait également Neville et une fille brune. La jeune fille était assise près du professeur Trelauwnay. C'était une fille qui avait l'air plutôt grande, avec une longue chevelure lisse, un nez fin, de grands yeux marron et une bouche fine. Elle portait un haut en patchwork de plusieurs couleurs vives. D'où elle était, Hermione ne pourrais déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une robe ou non. Sur ses épaules, la jeune fille, il y avait un châle bariolé et dans ses cheveux, un bandeau jaune vif. Il y avait également une femme entre deux âges qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, grande, vêtu d'une robe de sorcière vert bouteille, et d'un chapeau assortit qui cachait partiellement ses cheveux poivre et sel. Elle ne souriait pas. La jeune fille partit en direction de Neville, en saluant ses anciens professeurs au passage. La directrice se leva et caressa les personnes présentes du regard. Elle commença à parler. Elle présenta les enseignants aux jeunes stagiaires. Hermione appris que la femme entre deux âges s'appelait Evelyn Frosne et qu'elle était le professeur de métamorphose, puis elle présenta les stagiaires. La jeune fille au même style que le professeur de divination s'appelait Vanessa Marine, venant de l'université française. Mais Hermione trouvait cela étrange, il manquait un élève. Lorsque la directrice allait faire une remarque sur se retard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un grand blond vêtu d'un costume noir. Les mains d'Hermione se mit à trembler quand elle reconnu la personne qui venait d'arrivé. Et le professeur McGonagall confirma sa pensé.

\- Ah, Monsieur Malfoy ! fit-elle. Que nous vaux le retard ?

\- Désolé madame la directrice. Fit le jeune homme. J'ai raté le portoloin.

\- Bon… fit la directrice. Et voici Drago Malfoy qui est stagiaire en Potion, avec le professeur Sluhgorn. Il vient de l'université française

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers tout le monde. Il tressaillit quand il croisa un regard noisette. Il détourna le regard et partit assez loin du groupe. La directrice fit alors un discours pour expliquer le déroulement de l'année avec les stagiaires, puis elle parla du règlement et de plusieurs autres choses concernant le rôle de chacun. Tout cela était bien sur pour les stagiaires. Elle donna à chacun son emploi du temps de cours et de ronde dans la soirée. Hermione ne regarda pas le siens tout de suite, elle se contenta de le plier soigneusement et y poser son regard. La directrice rajouta une dernière chose, l'heure des repas, principalement pour la jeune française. Une fois cela terminé, elle demanda aux quatre jeunes de la suivre pour qu'elle leur montre l'endroit où ils allaient résider.

La directrice les emmena d'abord vers les cachots et montra une porte représentant un jeune homme lisant un livre, appuyé contre un arbre. La chambre de Drago. Puis ils montèrent au troisième étage et indiqua un tableau représentant un jardin peuplé de fleur étrange. C'était là qu'allait résider Neville. Elle emmena les deux jeunes filles vers la tour d'Astronomie et indiqua une porte comportant un écriteau en bronze : la chambre de la française, Vanessa. Puis elle conduisit Hermione vers le sixième étage et lui montra un tableau qui représentait une jeune fille regardant au loin, cette jeune fille semblait triste. C'était sa chambre. La directrice partit après que la brune l'ait remercié. Elle allait devoir choisir son mot de passe. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha un peu plus du tableau

\- Voulez-vous choisir le mot de passe ?

\- Oui

\- Quel est-il ?

\- Scorpius

La jeune femme hocha la tête et ouvrit le passage. D'après la directrice, toute les chambres étaient les mêmes. Une chambre à droite avec un lit, une armoire, une commode, une table basse et une fenêtre, une salle de bain à gauche avec une grande baignoire, un lavabo et un miroir ainsi que des rangements pour ses affaires de bain et au milieu, une sorte de salon, comportant un canapé, une table basse, une bibliothèque, une cheminé et une grande fenêtre. Il n'y a pas vraiment de décoration à part deux tableaux tout simples. Les couleurs étaient adaptés selon le propriétaire, et pour Hermione, c'était les tons chaux, du marron, du rouge, et une pointe de doré. Elle savait que ses affaires étaient déjà là, elle les avait laissé dans l'entrée et quand elle était sortit de la grande salle, sa valise n'y était plus. Elle entreprit d'ajouter une touche personnelle. Elle partit dans la chambre et vida sa valise, en rangeant soigneusement ses affaires dans l'armoire, puis elle mit un cadre photo sur sa table de chevet, une photo de Scorpius, tenant dans ses bras sa peluche serpent avec un grand sourire, et de temps en temps, il faisait un pirouette pour se retrouver par terre. Sur la commode, elle en mit trois : une d'elle et son fils le jour de son anniversaire, une où elle était avec lui et Blaise à un pique-nique, et l'autre, au même moment, mais avec Scorpius et Ginny qui l'accompagnait cette fois. Au dessus de la cheminé, elle en mit trois également : une de ses parents, une d'elle, Ginny et Blaise riant aux éclats, et la dernière, était simplement une photo de l' « Armé de Dumbledor » à son complet. Cela commençait à prendre forme, et elle en était heureuse.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda à travers les carreaux. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle se revoyait avec Harry et Ron, marché dans le parc en riant pour se rendre chez Hagrid. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ils refusaient de lui parler, ou c'était elle qui refusait ? Elle ne savait plus au final. Les deux garçons qu'elle considérait comme ses frères n'avaient pas cherché à reprendre contact avec elle, tout ça parce qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureuse, et enceinte. Elle essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue avant de soupirer. Elle regarda l'heure, il était presqu'onze heure. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, de se fait, elle décida de partir se promener dans le château.

Tout était comme dans son souvenir, les tableaux, les murs… Elle soupira. Tout était chargé de souvenir. Peut-être que Blaise et Ginny avaient raison de s'inquiéter pour elle. La jeune fille secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser abattre par des souvenirs, elle devait être forte, avoir son diplôme et trouver un poste, pour son fils. Elle se mit à marcher sans but précis, avançant tout simplement. Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'elle se retrouva à la tour d'astronomie. C'était ici qu'elle venait parfois pour réfléchir ou être seule, c'est ici qu'elle avait annoncé à Harry que Ron était plus ou moins d'accord pour sa relation avec Ginny, c'est ici qu'elle venait parler avec Drago… Chaque partie du château étaient chargé de souvenir, parfois bon, parfois mauvais. Mais la tour d'astronomie était le SPOT. Elle s'approcha de la barrière et apprécia la vu que lui donnait la hauteur. C'était ici qu'elle avait vaincu son vertige.

 **Flash Back**

Hermione, était assise sur les marches de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle aimait cette tour qui permettait d'observer les étoiles et les constellations. Le ciel étoilé est une chose magnifique. Le seul inconvénient à cela, c'est que cette tour est aussi la plus haute du château, et elle avait le vertige. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle avait haït les cours de vols en première année.

Elle entendit des pas dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malfoy, les cheveux en bataille, sa tenue de Quidditch toujours sur son dos et un balai à la main. Elle se releva d'un mouvement fluide et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Malfoy_ ?

Elle appuya bien le nom de famille du jeune homme en face d'elle. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait osé lui dire « Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe » alors qu'elle avait fait une remarque sur le fait que le garçon était devenu attrapeur au même moment où son père avait payé de nouveau balai pour l'équipe. Certes, la phrase « Aucun élève de Gryffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe, on les a choisi pour leur talent » n'était pas vraiment gentille, mais cela ne justifiait pas cette insulte.

\- M'excuser. Dit-il

\- Toi, t'excuser ? On aura tout vu !

\- Je suis sérieux. Je n'avais pas à te traiter de la sorte mais…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, la regardant d'un regard suppliant. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette légère nuance de bleu dans ses yeux.

\- Les Serpentard… Mon père… C'est compliqué

\- Comme le jour où on c'est croisé à la librairie. Tu m'a souris, mais tu as été acerbe avec mes amis. Et quand ton père est arrivé tu as retrouvé un visage froid

Il hocha la tête.

\- Ça ne justifie en rien ce que j'ai dit, mais voilà…

\- Tu m'expliqueras un jour, de quoi tu as si peur.

\- Un jour, peut-être.

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné, pas vraiment, mais c'était en voie.

\- Viens. Dit-il

\- Plait-il ? fit la jeune fille en le regardant avec de grands yeux

\- Je t'emmène faire un tour en balais.

\- Non merci. C'est gentil, mais je m'en passerais

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise. C'est tout

\- Tu as le vertige ! dit-il

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas sur le bord et que tu ne monte pas à balai.

\- Oui. Admit-elle. J'ai le vertige

\- Alors viens quand même

\- Non ! vraiment

\- Le meilleur moyen de vaincre sa peur est de l'affronter. Dit-il

D'une main tremblante, elle attrapa celle du Serpentard. Elle regrettait déjà son geste Il grimpa à l'avant du balai et elle s'installa à l'arrière, les bras serré autour de la taille du garçon. Puis il décolla. La jeune fille retint de justesse un cri. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se stabilisa et se tourna vers elle.

\- Regarde. Dit-il

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux fermés.

\- Vas-y ! sois courageuse !

Elle ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Elle commençait à paniqué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Drago

\- C'est haut ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

\- Oui, mais c'est beau

Hermione se permit de regarder autour d'elle. Il avait raison, c'était beau. Mais elle tremblait toujours.

\- Assez pour aujourd'hui. Dit-il

Ils redescendirent à la tour. Hermione s'éloigna le plus rapidement du bord, tremblante comme une feuille.

\- C'est un bon début. Dit Malfoy en souriant. Tu sais, il faut que tu fasses ça plus souvent, pour vaincre ta peur

\- Facile à dire pour toi

\- Si tu as le vertige, c'est que tu as peur de tomber. Dit-il. Tu dois te prouver qu'il n'y a pas de danger. C'est la même chose pour tout les peurs

\- Tu as dû faire ça ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui. Idée de mon père, mais même si c'est une manière très barbare de faire les choses, obligé quelqu'un à affronter ses peurs directement, c'est efficace. Et encore, je t'ai fait la thérapie soft, comme le faisais ma mère quand mon père travaillait. Quand c'était lui, je pouvais rester des heures.

\- Tu avais peur de quoi ?

\- De plein de chose. Dit-il. Mais on ne se débarrasse pas totalement de ses peurs, on les affronte chaque jour. Tu dois faire de même. Et ça peut te sauver un jour

 **Fin Flash Back**

La jeune fille soupira. Il avait eu raison. Affronter ses peurs l'avait aidé, elles étaient toujours là, mais elle faisait tout pour se prouver qu'elle était plus forte que ça. Elle se devait être forte. Elle recula de la barrière. Il y eu un bruit dans son dos. Elle se retourna vivement, la main dans sa pocha, refermé sur sa baguette. Réflexe de Guerre. Ses yeux croisèrent alors un regard anthracite. La jeune femme réprima un frisson.

\- Salut. Fit-il en la voyant

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa voix n'avait pas changé, toujours la même que dans son souvenir. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne devait pas se laisser attendrir, il l'avait abandonné.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Mais j'aurais du m'en douter… C'est ton lieu préféré à part la bibliothèque.

Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux rond, à en faire jalouser un hibou. Il s'en souvenait. Elle pinça les lèvres. Drago se rapprocha, ce qui eu effet de la faire reculer.

\- Mia… dit-il d'un ton plaintif

\- Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi. _Malfoy_

Elle appuya volontairement sur son nom, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'elle le détestait de nouveau. Il ne dit rien. Elle se dépêcha de partir, en passant près de lui, elle retint sa respiration. Il amorça un geste vers elle, mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle disparu alors dans la dédalle d'escalier. Drago regarda vers les escaliers où venait de disparaitre la jeune femme. Son visage n'arborait aucune expression. On le lui avait toujours dit, un Malfoy ne montre pas ses faiblesses, un Malfoy garde son sang-froid en toute circonstance. Ce conseil ne lui a jamais été aussi utile qu'en se moment même.

Hermione dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, tremblante comme une feuille. Elle se retenait de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas hurler. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi ici ? Narcissa le savait ? Et Blaise ? Et Pensy ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Où était-il tout ce temps ? Elle s'enfuit dans le parc, sans vraiment chercher où elle allait. Elle se rendit vers le lac. Elle attrapa alors son portable dans sa poche. Qui appeler ? Pas Elisabeth, elle se rendrait compte de sa détresse, et elle ne voulait pas pleurer au téléphone avec Scorpius. Il ne lui restait que trois options : Blaise, Ginny et Pensy. Elle opta pour Ginny.

Il y eu trois tonalité avant que la belle rousse ne décroche.

\- Ah, Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny d'une voix joyeuse

\- Ginny… fit-elle comme réponse.

Le nom de la benjamine des Weasley sonna comme une plainte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? s'alarma sa meilleure amie

\- Il est là. Il est revenu

\- Qui ça ?

Un grand moment de silence. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione

\- Qui ça ? insista Ginny

\- Drago. Il est revenu. Il fait un stage à Poudlard.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il fait partit du transfert de France

\- Hermione, ça va ?

\- C'est un choc, c'est tout. Ce n'est rien

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Rien Ginny, rien.

\- Et pour Scorpius ?

\- Quoi Scorpius ?

\- Tu va lui dire ?

\- Non

La réponse était claire et sans appel. Hermione ne comptait pas le dire à Drago. S'il avait pu se passer d'elle aussi longtemps, il peut très bien se passer de son fils.

\- Je vais aller voir la directrice, pour avoir une autorisation pour que Scorpius vienne le week-end ou que j'aille le voir

\- D'accord. Mais Hermione, réfléchis au sujet de Drago

\- C'est tout réfléchi

Et elle raccrocha. Elle partit par la suite vers le château pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice pour lui exposer son problème.

* * *

 **stnijoma:** Non, je ferais juste ce qu'il faut de tristesse. Je n'aime pas non plus quand c'est trop triste. Et voilà l'entrée du "Professeur" Malfoy. ;)

 **Maxime3482** : Tout es calculé, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai que les réactions de Harry et Ron sont vraiment nulles, mais ils se rendront compte (peut-être) qu'ils sont idiots. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il y a beaucoup de Flash Back dans cette histoire. Alors... peut-être ;P. Et oui, Ginny reste la meilleure amie d'Hermione parce qu'elle a compris qu'il faut dépasser ses préjugés, et elle aime trop Hermione. Du coup, ta review m'a donné plein d'idée. merci à toi :3

 **Fan:** Oui, ces émotions ahah! J'imaginais trop le stress d'Hermione! Je trouve aussi Scorpius adorable *_*. Concernant Blaise et Ginny, qui sais? Il y a peut-être une (grosse) anguille sous roche ;)

Evermore: Aurais-tu vu la suite de mon histoire? :O Mdr. Ton vœux est exaucé en tout cas ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voili-Voilou! :D_**

 ** _Le chapitre 4 tout beau tout chaud!_**

 ** _Petit Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai survécu! J'ai survécu à ma première semaine de cours et à l'internat! Je n'avais pas mon PC, je ne pouvais pas écrire, j'ai cru devenir folle xD. En tout cas, il faisait froid et mes professeurs n'ont pas compris ce que signifiait "première semaine de cours". Mais une bonne chose est arrivée: j'ai un après-midi de libre! :D_**

 _ **Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours chaud au coeurs (et ça à permis à mon chéri de me dire "tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ce que tu écris est bien)!**_

 _ **Bisous sur le front :P**_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 :_

La directrice avait été conciliante au sujet de Scorpius. Il pouvait venir au château passer du temps avec elle, à condition que cela n'affecte pas son travail, et elle pouvait aussi partir le voir le week-end mais seulement le week-end et si elle l'en informait au préalable. De se fait, elle avait demandé s'il pouvait venir avant que tout les élèves ne soit présent. Et bien entendu, elle avait accepté. Ce fut Blaise qui accompagna le garçonnet par le biais du réseau de cheminette.

\- Professeur McGonagall. Salua le métis

\- Mr Zabini. Et Scorpius

\- Bonjour madame. Fit le garçon en souriant. Regardez, j'ai perdu une dent, et la fée des dents va passer !

Il fit un sourire où on voyait très clairement un trou là où devrait se trouver une dent. Il montra ensuite sa peluche et se mit à parler de tout et de rien. Hermione le pris dans ses bras en souriant. Mais elle n'osa pas regarder Blaise dans les yeux.

\- On va vous laisser. Dit Hermione. Blaise, tu viens, je vais te montrer ma super chambre

Le métis hocha la tête et la suivit après avoir dit au revoir à leur ancien professeur. Une fois dans le couloir, il parla le premier.

\- Ginny m'a appelé. Dit-il. Elle m'a raconté ce que tu lui as dit

\- A mon avis, vous êtes un peu trop proche tous les deux ! répondit Hermione.

\- Ne change pas de sujet. C'est vrai ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

\- Ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? j'ai un super stage, mon fils peut venir me voir autant de fois qu'il le souhaite, je suis logé dans une super grande chambre avec salon et salle de bain privé.

\- Hermione… fit-il

\- Quoi Blaise ? tu t'attends à quoi ? que je m'effondre ? que je me mette à hurler ? Que je le supplie de revenir vers moi après presque 6 ans ?

\- Tu l'aimes toujours

\- Non !

\- Ce n'est pas une question Hermione

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- On en parlera à un autre moment Blaise

\- Tu repousses toujours la conversation

\- Pas devant Scorpius

Le petit brun ne portait aucune attention aux deux adultes qui se disputaient près de lui. Il s'émerveillait des tableaux qui le saluaient quand il passait. Hermione l'emmena au troisième étage, puis elle s'arrêta devant une nature morte et chatouilla la poire. Une porte s'ouvrit.

\- Wahou ! s'exclama le petit

Ils entrèrent et vient plein de petit elfes préparant à manger ou nettoyant la vaisselle utiliser. Une petite elfe coiffé d'un bonnet s'approcha.

\- Miss Hermione Granger veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix couinante

\- Tu peux donner un bout de gâteau et un verre de lait à Scorpius s'il-te-plait ? demanda-t-elle

\- Miss Hermione Granger n'a pas changé. Dit-elle en souriant. Je m'occuperais de servir quelque chose à manger à Mr Scorpius Granger

\- Merci. Scorpius, tu restes un instant avec les elfes, maman va parler avec parrain. Sois sage

Le petit hocha la tête et suivit la petite créature. Hermione tira Blaise par la manche et referma la porte.

\- Franchement Blaise, devant Scorpius !

\- Hermione, il ne sait même pas qui est Drago. Il ignore totalement qui est son père !

\- Pour lui, son père est un héro de guerre qui c'est battu contre Voldemort en infiltrant ses rangs a à peine 16 ans et en se battant aux côtés de l'ordre du phénix à 17 ans.

\- Tu vas le lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Il n'a pas à le savoir !

\- C'est son père Hermione ! Il ne savait même pas que tu étais enceinte quand il est partit pour la mission « Au cœur des Mangemort »

\- Il est partit à la fin de la guerre, point.

\- Ne sois pas aussi borné

\- Je ne suis pas borné Blaise

\- Si tu l'es ! tu l'aime toujours Hermione, admet le !

\- Je n'ais rien à admettre ! Parce que c'est faux ! Je l'ai aimé, mais maintenant, c'est du passé

\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es sortit avec PERSONNE depuis 6 ans

\- Je me concentre principalement sur mon fils

Blaise haussa les épaules. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec elle, elle était juste bornée. Elle entra dans le cuisine pour voir Scorpius et l'emmener avec elle dans le parc ou voir Hagrid ou encore Neville. Blaise resta à l'extérieur, appuyer contre le mur.

\- Blaise ? fit une voix à sa droite

Il se retourna et vit Drago Malfoy, le grand et majestueux héritier Malfoy.

\- Drago ? fit-il

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le blond

\- Je suis venu voir Hermione, voir comment ça se passe.

\- Oh… fit-il

\- Toi aussi tu es en stage ici ?

\- Oui, en potion.

\- Depuis quand tu es rentré, j'ai vu ta mère chez moi il y a peu de temps

\- Il y a deux jours.

Au moment où Blaise allait dire quelque chose, Hermione sortit, Scorpius dans ses bras qui jouait avec sa peluche. Elle se stoppa net en voyant le blond.

\- Salut ! fit Scorpius. Regarde, j'ai un Serpent en peluche, il s'appelle Stew ! C'est un cadeau de parrain ! il est beau hein ? tu aimes les Serpents ?

\- Salut. Dit Drago, encore sous le choc de la rencontre. Oui, il est beau ton serpent, et je les aime bien moi aussi.

Le regard de Drago passa de Blaise à Hermione et un voile de colère passa sur son visage.

\- Tu parlais avec parrain ? demanda Scorpius. Vous êtes ami ? J'ai déjà vu ta tête ! Sur des photos !

Hermione sortit alors de sa torpeur.

\- On ne parle pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Désolé. Dit-il

\- Qui est ton parrain ? demanda Drago

\- Ben c'est lui !

Il montra Blaise du doigt et regarda Drago d'un air affligé, comme s'il était trop bête de ne pas avoir compris immédiatement de qui il parlait. Le blond hocha la tête.

\- Bon, dit Hermione. On y va. Au revoir Malfoy. Dit au revoir chéri

\- Au revoir ! fit Scorpius

Drago la regarda partit, Scorpius dans les bras.

\- Content de t'avoir revu. Dit Blaise en partant

\- Attend. Toi et Elle…

\- Quoi ? Moi sortir avec Hermione ? c'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

\- Ouais.

\- T'es malade ?

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle l'avait vu chez toi.

\- Elle habite avec ma mère et moi. Disons que maman refuse qu'elle parte.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. C'est la vie d'Hermione

Drago hocha la tête. Il dit au revoir à Blaise et partit. Le métis regarda son ami, celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Est-ce que la relation qu'ils avaient laissé en suspend pouvait reprendre ? Il fini par rejoindre Hermione qui regardait Scorpius jouer dans le parc.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Il voulait savoir si on était ensemble.

\- Il n'a rien dit sur Scorpius ?

\- Non, mais il va surement poser des questions. Mia, tu devrais lui dire

\- Et après ? Il n'a aucun droit sur mon fils !

\- Ne soit pas borné ! pesta Blaise

Hermione ne le regarda pas.

\- Je vais y aller. Dit-il

\- Merci d'avoir emmené Scorpius. C'était vraiment gentil

\- Pas de quoi. Je voulais voir comment tu allais aussi

\- Quand est-ce que tu compte inviter Ginny à sortir ? fit-elle, toujours en regardant devant elle, évitant de lui parler de ses états d'esprits. Tu comptes le cacher encore longtemps ?

\- Hermione, je ne sais vraiment pas.

\- Tu devrais essayer. Et ça va, ne t'inquiète pas

Elle lui sourit et rejoignit son fils qui marchait un peu trop près de l'eau. Blaise quand à lui partit vers le grand portail. Hermione jouait tranquillement avec son fils, sans savoir qu'elle était observée par Drago Malfoy. Le blond n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait que Blaise n'aurait pas répondu. Il était comme ça, quand il doit garder n secret, il le fait vraiment, et même sur son lit de mort il ne le dirait pas. Sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione vivait chez les Zabini avec son fils, et que beaucoup ignorait qui était le père de cet enfant. Ce qui l'avait le plus frappé en regardant cet enfant, ce fut ses yeux. Et il repensa à une phrase que sa mère lui avait dite « Il me faisait penser à toi. Cela m'a rendu nostalgique tout à coup. Mais il est adorable ». Qui est cet enfant ?

En contre bas, Hermione c'était assise dans l'herbe tendit que Scorpius pataugeait dans l'eau. Elle avait mit une barrière magique autour de lui, pour sa sécurité. Heureusement que Blaise avait ramené quelques vêtements pour le petit monstre. Des bruits de pas la firent sursauter. Elle leva la tête et discerna Hagrid. Le semi-géant s'assit près d'elle.

\- J'ai raté des choses. Commenta le géant

\- On ne c'est pas vu depuis presque 6 ans. Dit la jeune fille en regardant droit devant elle. Je te présente Scorpius, mon fils. Il a bientôt 6 ans.

\- Ce qui veut dire…

\- J'étais enceinte quand j'ai quitté Poudlard. J'ai accouché juste avant la grande bataille.

\- Etrange, Harry et Ron ne m'en ont pas parlé quand ils sont passés à Poudlard.

\- Ils sont venus vous voir ?

\- Oui. Je leur ai même demandé des nouvelles de toi, et ils m'ont dit que tu vas bien, et que tu travailles beaucoup

\- Je ne leur ai plus parlé depuis le jour du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Quand les mangemorts ont attaqué, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir Ginny avant de transplaner. Je me suis réfugié chez Blaise Zabini. Il est partit à Poudlard, moi je restais avec sa mère. Je suis resté enfermé au manoir Zabini jusqu'à la naissance de mon fils. Ensuite je sortais de temps à autre pour avoir des nouvelles de l'Ordre, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que la bataille se préparait. Je suis venu à Poudlard et je me suis caché dans la cabane hurlante pendant deux jours. Suite à ça, j'ai pris part à la bataille. Je ne savais pas si je reviendrais, mais je devais le faire. Quand la bataille c'est fini, je suis rentré avec Blaise. Du coup, je vis avec lui et sa mère.

\- Et qui est le père de ce bonhomme ?

\- Cette réponse Hagrid, je préfère la garder pour moi. Elle a déjà brisé l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Harry, Ron et moi. Et c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Mon fils sait que son père est un héro, un peu idiot, mais un héro, et surtout, qu'on s'aimait. C'est suffisant, surtout qu'il a son parrain pour veiller sur lui.

Le géant hocha la tête.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu aies pu le tenir loin des journalistes.

\- Oh, Il y a eu quelques articles mais Elisabeth fait tout pour qu'ils ne nous embêtent pas et éviter la parution d'article trop scandaleux. Du coup, le temps que cela se tasse, on ne sortait pas vraiment, puis quand ils étaient moins à l'affut, plus concentré sur Harry et Ron, j'ai pu faire ma vie tranquille. Mais je reste quand même l'une des grandes femmes de cette guerre, en compagnie de Ginny. Des adolescentes en pleine guerre.

\- Et tu n'a plus aucun contact avec eux ?

\- Non. Même Ginny ne leur adresse quasiment plus la parole, seulement lors des repas de famille ou quand elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Depuis qu'elle et Harry ne sont plus ensemble, elle l'évite comme la peste. Quand à son frère, vu qu'il n'est quasiment pas là, ça l'arrange. Ron veut qu'elle retourne avec Harry ou que du moins elle lui parle de nouveau.

Hagrid soupira bruillament. Scorpius s'approcha d'eux en riant, tout mouillé avec une bulle d'eau au dessus des mains.

\- Regard' ce que je peux fait ! pépia-t-il

\- C'est super ! s'exclama Hermione en souriant

\- Tu seras un grand sorcier. Dit Hagrid

Tout content, Scorpius continua de faire des bulles d'eau. Hermione sourit en voyant son fils s'amuser ainsi. Elle était toujours impressionné de voir son fils faire de la magie ainsi. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il y arrivait, juste de petite chose, mais elle en était si fière. Au loin, dans la tour, Drago était impressionné de voir ce que ce petit garçon était capable de faire. « Il a quel âge ? » se demanda Drago. Au bout d'un moment, il fini par partir, des interrogations plein la tête sur ce petit bout d'homme. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Hermione.

Le semi-géant finit par partir, laissant Hermione seul avec son fils. Le petit arriva près d'elle tellement trempé et couvert de boue qu'elle ne put que rire en se disant que les elfes ne seraient pas très contents de voir de l'eau et de la boue sur le sol déjà propre. Elle attrapa son petit monstre, quitte à se salir.

\- Merlin… Heureusement que tu as des vêtements propre.

\- Mais c'est rien ça ! dit le petit avec un sourire

Elle secoua la tête en riant et l'emmena vers ses appartements. En passant dans les couloirs, elle croisa le baron.

\- Miss Granger. Dit-il respectueux

\- Monsieur le Baron. Répondit la jeune fille

\- Quel est cet enfant couvert de boue que vous porter là ? demanda-t-il

\- Mon cher Baron, je vous présente mon fils. Scorpius

\- Quel joli prénom. Enchanté jeune Scorpius

\- Salut. Dit le petit. Tu es le Baron Sanglant ? Le fan'ôme de Serpentard ?

\- C'est bien moi

\- Je vais lui donné son bain. Contente de vous revoir Baron

\- Bien. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal.

Hermione rit. Le Baron Sanglant se donnait des airs méchant, mais il était vraiment gentil, et pas seulement avec ceux de sa maison, à moins qu'elle ne soit une privilégié.

\- J'ai ouïe dire que vous alliez être ici pendant un an

\- C'est exact. Je suis en stage, pour devenir professeur de Sortilège.

\- Magnifique ! Au revoir ma chère !

\- Au revoir Baron.

En arrivant dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, elle croisa Drago qui discutait avec Vanessa, tout deux en français. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'il parlait extrêmement bien français, c'est même lui qui lui avait appris les bases, du coup, elle se débrouillait assez bien, mais pas tant que ça pour comprendre la conversation. Elle ignora totalement Drago et le flot de souvenir qu'il ramenait en elle pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, Drago lui attrapa le bras.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il

\- J'ai d'autre chose à faire Malfoy. Pesta la jeune femme en se dégageant

Elle couru presque pour arriver dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermé, elle souffla un grand coup.

\- Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda le petit Scorpius

\- Rien mon chéri, on va prendre le bain

Drago ne comptait pas laisser tomber, il voulait des réponses. Et si Hermione ne lui en donnait pas, il finirait par en avoir. Il voulait savoir qui était cet enfant, et si Hermione avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre… Plein de question restait en suspens depuis presque 6 ans. « Un jour ou l'autre, on devra se confronter ». En ayant cette pensée, un souvenir lui revint.

 **Flash Back**

\- Malfoy ! Malfoy !

La voix d'Hermione traversait les couloirs pour s'écraser contre les murs vides du château. Tout le monde était à Pré-au-Lard, sauf lui… Et elle. Il augmenta le rythme mais il l'entendit accélérer derrière lui.

\- Malfoy arrête toi ! Tout de suite

Il fini par se stopper et se retourner, si bien qu'elle se cogna contre lui en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Quoi Granger ?

\- Je sais tout, du moins, j'ai compris beaucoup de chose

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ce que tu essaye de faire, au directeur

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. De toutes ses choses empoisonnés ou dangereuse qui entre dans le château. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé ce que tu fais tout ce temps dans la salle sur demande, mais je finirais par trouver

\- C'est une mauvaise idée

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est pour ton bien

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Malfoy, tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'est pas ensemble !

\- Hermione…

\- Je finirais par trouver, et un jour, on devra se confronter !

Elle disparu à l'angle du couloir, le laissant seul. Et il le savait, elle était aussi déterminée que lui, et elle arriverait à ses fins. Il soupira. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, avant qu'elle ne dise ses idées à ses amis.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Il s'approcha du tableau qui protégeait l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione.

Un jour, on devra parler Mia… ça c'est sur. On a des choses à se dire.

* * *

 **Maxime 3482** : Moi aussi j'adore cette facette de Drago. Je n'arrive pas à me mettre en tête qu'il soit mauvais.

 **Toreko** : contente que ça te plaise :)

 **scpotter** : j'espère que la suite te plaise

 **FAN (1) Chap 2 Review:** oui! Quand à Scorpius, j'aimerais avoir un petit garçon comme lui *o*

 **khloclo** : j'espère que ça continueras à te plaire!

 **Ayano** : l'excuse ne viendra pas maintenant, il y aura toujours un doute ;) Et oui, il regrette...

 **Fan (2)** : si si, j'ai le droit de te mener en bateau :P Et bien sur, concours de circonstance indépendant d'Hermione 3:) Oh et une chose J'ADORE faire des flash back :3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello Everybody! :)_**

 ** _Voila le chapitre 5._**

 ** _Blabla de l'auteur: Je suis extrêmement exténué. Mes profs pensent que ma classe est composé de robot. Du coup je suis un peu chargé de devoir. ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire, mais ça me ralentit légèrement. Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour écrire au max! _**

**_Je suis super contente que ça continue à vous plaire. Vos review font chaud au coeur, vraiment._**

 ** _Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 6, il est en cour d'écriture. Je m'avance dans mes leçons et je m'y replonge! J'ai tellement hâte d'écrire la suite ;)_**

 ** _Bisou sur les joues!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 :_

La cérémonie de répartition allait bientôt commencer. Plusieurs élèves étaient déjà installés aux tables des différentes maisons, discutant de tout et de rien, de leurs vacances. Hermione était installé en bout de table des professeurs avec les autres Stagiaires. La veille, Elisabeth était venue récupérer son fils pour qu'il retourne au manoir et à son plus grand bonheur, elle n'avait pas croisé Drago Malfoy et ses questions. Pourtant, elle se sentait mal, comme si elle avait enfreins le règlement. La jeune femme se contenta alors de regarder devant elle, ignorant le blond. Elle ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à lui, pas après qu'il ait disparu pendant des années, sans lui donner de nouvelle. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de courir dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et lissa sa chemise. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par des idioties. Même si ces idioties étaient sexy et à trois chaise d'elle. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ce qu'il avait fait.

De son coté, Drago discutait avec Vanessa, la jeune fille française qui était également dans son université. Mais de temps à autre il jetait des coups d'œil vers la brune qui discutait avec le professeur de sortilège. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler, et il se doutait fortement qu'elle accepte de lui parler. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors, laissant place aux élèves des différentes maisons. La salle devint alors extrêmement bruyante mais chacun se turent lors de la répartition des élèves de premières années. Hermione regarda la scène avec nostalgie. Elle se souvenait encore quand elle était elle-même passé sous le choixpeau. Peut-être que Blaise avait raison, Poudlard lui ramenait surement plein de souvenirs, trop même. Elle n'était pas sur de tenir, surtout avec Drago dans les parages. Pourtant, elle devait tenir bon, et même si pour cela elle devait voir celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, surtout qu'il semblait draguer une jeune femme sous ses yeux. C'était douloureux de se souvenir de certaines choses, surtout quand maintenant elle les avait perdu, mais elle garda la tête haute, elle ne pleurerait pas ici, pas devant près de mille élèves. Le repas apparu enfin. Toute sorte de mets délicieux que personne ne pouvait imaginer. Il y en avait pour tous les gouts, comme si les elfes savaient ce que vous vouliez manger le présentait face à vous. Hermione se servit d'un gratin de légume, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait prit une chose qu'une fois, Drago lui avait cuisiné.

 **Début de Flash Back**

Hermione était assise à la table de la salle commune, allongé sur ses notes de potion. Elle n'était pas descendue manger pour finir son devoir, et elle avait faim maintenant. Elle soupira, elle pouvait toujours appeler Dobby mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger.

\- Hey ! Granger ? appela une voix dans son dos

Elle releva la tête et vit Drago à côté d'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas descendu manger. Dit-il simplement

\- J'avais des choses à finir

\- Ton devoir, je sais. Mais viens !

\- Non c'est bon. En plus je n'ai pas faim

Pour la contredire, son ventre se mit à gargouiller ce qui fit rire le blond. Il était beau quand il riait. A contre cœur, elle le suivit. Il l'emmena dans la cuisine. Cette dernière était vide jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme. Une petite elfe apparu et s'inclina.

\- Maître Malfoy à besoin de quelque chose ? Twin peut faire quelque chose ?

\- Apporte-moi des légumes et du fromage, ainsi que de la crème fraiche. Un plat à gratin aussi

Hermione le regardait sans rien dire, estomaqué. Le blond se mit alors à l'œuvre, comme un moldu. Il refusa l'aide de l'elfe une bonne dizaine de fois. Il fini par l'envoyer préparer une tarte au chocolat et du thé pour avoir la paix, connaissant pleinement que l'elfe n'abandonnerait pas. Une fois le tout prête, il prit deux assiettes et coupa une part pour chacun.

\- Ne rit pas, c'est l'une des rares choses que je sais faire.

\- Je ne rirais pas. C'est juste étonnant

\- Ça me calme. C'est ma mère qui m'a montré ça. Quand elle et mon père se dispute, elle fait toujours des gâteaux avec moi.

\- C'est mon père qui cuisine généralement, ou moi parfois. Comme ils travaillent beaucoup, je suis souvent seule à la maison quand j'y vais.

\- C'est notre elfe qui fait tout. Sauf les gâteaux, c'est réservé à ma mère, sauf quand mon père est là ou qu'on a des invités

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mon père ne veut pas qu'elle se rabaisse à faire comme une moldu, et c'est mal vu pour une femme noble.

Elle gouta ce que le blond avait fait et sourit.

\- C'est excellant. Dit-elle

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai. Répéta-t-elle

 **Fin de flash Back**

La jeune fille regarda son plat, et son regard glissa vers le blond. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bleu-gris, elle eu envie de lui sauter dans les bras, pour pleurer et le frapper de l'avoir laissé seule. Elle prit une grande inspiration et mangea. Elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire, la dernière fois, elle avait eu le cœur brisé et elle était enceinte de surcroit.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle se dirigea directement vers ses appartements. Une fois devant la porte, elle se permit de souffler. Elle se sentait oppressé mais elle ne voulait pas renoncer aussi vite à tout ça, c'était son rêve.

\- Mia. Appela une voix dans son dos

Elle reconnu immédiatement qui l'avait appelé. Elle ne voulait pas se retourner.

\- Il n'y a que mes amis qui peuvent m'appeler ainsi Malfoy

\- Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Sérieusement Hermione ?

\- Je ne joue pas Malfoy. Tu m'as abandonné après la guerre, après que j'ai tout perdu. Tu es partit. Je ne vois pas ce qui nous lit. (à part Scorpius. Pensa-t-elle)

Le blond attrapa son bras et la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Et sans prévenir, il l'embrassa. Trop surprise, elle ne résista pas mais elle reprit vite contenance et le repoussa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle le devait

\- Qui t'as permis ?

\- Moi.

\- Et bien, tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer !

\- Je sais que tu as aimé

\- C'est faux ! dégage ! Abruti de Malfoy

\- D'accord Granger. Comme tu le voudras. Mais je te préviens, tu retomberas dans mes bras

\- Dans tes rêves ! martela-t-elle en rapprochant son visage de celui du blond

Avant de partir, Drago lui vola un autre baiser. Elle fulminait de rage, mais elle était heureuse aussi. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire que de penser à Drago Malfoy. Elle devait le voir comme n'importe lequel de ses collègues. Un collègue qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi beau, et aux lèvres douces.

Les cours commencèrent enfin. Hermione trouvait bizarre de se retrouver du côté des professeurs, elle qui avait toujours été du côté des élèves. Elle était debout dans la classe en compagnie du professeur de Sortilège. Elle commençait avec des cinquièmes années. Quand les élèves prirent place, tous la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

\- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama le professeur. Nous accueillons parmi nous Miss Hermione Granger, major de sa promotion, comme stagiaire. Elle serra là pour m'assister, et parfois me remplacera lors des cours.

Un murmure parcouru l'assistance mais le professeur réclama le silence et le cours commença. Au bout de deux heures, les élèves sortirent en discutant.

\- Alors ? demanda le professeur, une fois toute la classe vidée

\- Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi éprouvant d'être face à autant d'élèves.

\- On s'y habitue.

Le reste de la journée continua ainsi, les stagiaires aidaient en cours, suivaient ce qui devrait être fait en classe puis avait quartier libre. La première semaine se passa ainsi, afin d'acclimater les élèves et les stagiaires. Et après avoir passé une journée entière face à des élèves, ils devaient encore se documenter.

Drago marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, heureux de ne pas avoir de classe à cet heure-ci. Il passa devant un groupe de 7ème année de Serpentard.

\- Comment tu trouve la stagiaire en sortilège ? Hermione Granger ? dit un premier garçon

\- Sexy mais trop strict, je préfère Vanessa Marine. Même si elle a encore des difficultés avec notre langue. Je suis prêt à apprendre le français juste pour elle. Fit un second garçon

\- Je préfère quand même Granger, même si c'est une ancienne Gryffondor. Répondit le troisième

\- Vous savez, il paraît qu'elle a eu une relation avec un Serpentard ! c'est ma cousine qui me la dit. Dit une fille (qui fit énormément penser à Pensy)

Il s'approcha d'eux sans faire de bruit, voulant à la fois en savoir plus et les réprimander.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui ! Mais elle ne m'a pas dit de qui il s'agissait, ou alors si c'étais simplement une rumeur.

\- Hum-hum fit Drago

Les élèves se retournèrent.

\- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de parler de vos professeurs stagiaires et de leur vie privé ?

\- Excusez-nous Mr Malfoy ! s'empressa de dire la jeune fille avant de filer avec son groupe.

Il soupira. Oui, la rumeur était vrai, Hermione Granger était sortit avec un Serpentard, pendant un an… et c'était lui.

 **Début Flash Back**

\- Sort avec moi

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as bien entendu Hermione, sort avec moi !

Il était rare que Drago appelle la jeune fille par son prénom. Mais là, cette proposition, sa façon de le dire, son expression, à la fois effrayé et impatiente…

\- C'est… euh… d'accord.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui Malfoy !

\- Je croyais que tu aimais Weasley et que tu allais me dire d'aller me faire voir

\- Tout le monde croit que je l'aime, et je peux toujours te dire d'aller te faire voir si je veux !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres avant de partir.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Après tout ce temps, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé pour elle. Il n'avait cessé de penser à elle… Mais elle refusait toujours de lui parler.

De son côté, Hermione était à la serre de Botanique en compagnie de Neville.

\- Comment va Scorpius ? demanda le jeune homme

\- Bien, j'ai eu une conversation par cheminette avec lui, au lieu de l'appeler. Il n'aime pas que je sois aussi loin pour aussi longtemps mais j'y suis obligé.

\- Et plus tard il serra fière de toi

\- Tu as raison. En tout ca ça me fait du bien de revenir ici, ça faisais tellement longtemps

\- Même si Malfoy est là ?

Elle fit une petite grimace avant de répondre

\- Même si Malfoy est là

\- J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, tu devrais aller lui parler

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir que je lui parle ?

\- Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, et que ça fait un moment que la guerre est fini

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Neville, c'est trop compliqué. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

\- Comme tu voudras. Mais parfois il faut mettre sa fierté de côté et parler à la personne qu'on aime.

Hermione haussa les épaules en se levant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle voulait juste finir son stage, avoir une bonne note, passer son examen et devenir professeur, trouver un appartement et y vivre avec son fils.

\- Je vais y aller Neville. Je dois encore appelé Scorpius

\- Tu sais qu'il y a des rumeurs au sujet de ton fils ? demanda Neville, nerveux

\- Comment ça ?

\- Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'un fils de mangemort, voilà pourquoi tu refuses de parler du père.

\- Quoi ? Non… Et puis ça ne regarde personne !

\- Qui est le père ? Même à nous tu ne l'as pas dit

\- Neville, je l'ai dit une fois, et ça a détruit l'amitié d'Harry et Ron à mon égard ! Et son père est bien là où il est ! Pendant 6 ans il a été absent, il peut continuer ainsi

\- Si à nous tu ne le dit pas, dit le au moins au père de ton fils ! Scorpius a besoin d'un père !

Hermione partit sans répondre à Neville, le visage tordu par la douleur. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas permettre à Drago d'entrer une nouvelle fois dans sa vie. Elle avait trop mal, elle en pleurait encore. Il l'avait déjà abandonné une fois, et elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Même si c'était parfaitement non Gryffondorien de faire ça.

Hermione était sous la douche, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur son dos afin d'apaiser toutes les tensions qu'elle avait accumulé depuis un moment. Elle aimerait avec Drago, mais elle n'avait pas le courage. Et tout le monde passait son temps à essayer de la pousser à lui parler. Une fois doucher, elle passa un pantalon de yoga et un pull trop grand pour elle, avec un grand H au milieu. Un pull que Mrs Weasley lui avait envoyé pour Noël. Même son fils en avait un, plus ajusté par contre. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules, prit son portable et sortie dans la cours pour parler avec son fils.

\- Allo ? _Bonjour Mia !_ Bonjour Blaise. _Comment va ?_ ça va. _Tu as parlé avec Dray ?_ Non. _Tu devrais vraiment parler avec lui !_ Ne me soule pas avec ça. _Ne crois pas que tu en échapperas Granger !_ Merci. Je voudrais parler à Scorp. _Allooooo ?_ Coucou mon poussin. _Maman taba ?_ ça va, tu manques a maman. _Toi aussi tu me manque maman. Dit, c'est qui mon papa ? A quoi il ressemble ?_ Quoi ? Ton papa… Euh… Chéri, on parlera de ça quand on se verra. _C'est le garçon blond ?_ Qui ? _L'ami de parrain !_ C'est Blaise qui t'a dit ça ? _Z'ai vu une Photo._ Quelle photo ? _Ben celle dans la boite sous ton lit !_ Euh… Bon, chéri, il est tard, dit à Blaise de te lire une histoire. _Ze voudrais que ça soit toi !_ Je sais. Je t'aime. _Moi Zaussi !_ Passe-moi parrain. _D'accord !_ Blaise ! Il a fouillé dans ma chambre ? _Je ne savais pas Mia, je te jure. J'ai pensé que c'était une photo que tu avais gardé pour lui._ Il ne devait pas la voir. _Je sais, mais tu devrais lui parler._ Arrête ! Je ne veux pas. _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Pourquoi ?_ Bon, Je n'ose pas. _Quoi ? Hermione Granger avoue qu'elle n'ose pas quelque chose ?_ Oui, tu as bien entendu, je n'ose pas. _Tu as peur ?_ OUI ! Tu es content ? _Tu l'aimes encore ?_ Va te faire foutre ! A plus ! Vas voir Gin' et fait pas chier ! Poufsoufle ! _Tu es fourbe, tu aurais tu vraiment finir à Serpentard !_ Serpentarde mon cul ouais ! _Tu me manque Mia. Bey._ Bey ! tu me manque aussi Blaisou !

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, voir Drago avait remué des choses qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Et Scorpius qui avait trouvé la photo d'elle et Drago lors de leur sixième année. Et il trouvait qu'il avait les mêmes yeux, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il voulait plus d'information sur son père. Un bruit près d'elle la fit sursauter. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago.

\- QU'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler

\- Drago, tu es partit pendant 6 ans ! 6 ans ! Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout va bien et me taper la discut' avec toi

\- Qui est le père de Scorpius ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qui est le père de ton fils ? Il a quel âge ? 5 ans ? 6 à tout casser

\- Il a 5 ans

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Autant lui dire au lieu de repousser l'inévitable.

\- Autant te le dire, j'étais enceinte quand on a quitté Poudlard. De toi. J'ai dû me réfugier chez Blaise parce que mes meilleurs amis m'ont laissé tomber. Parce que je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, et que j'ai porté ton enfant.

Drago la regarda sans rien dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle parle aussi vite. Il n'en revenait pas. Son fils… Avec Hermione. Un sourire niais se fit sur son visage. Il esquissa un geste vers la jeune maman. Elle recula en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Ne crois pas que tu peux revenir comme une fleur dans ma vie et celle de mon fils

\- Mia…

\- Arrête ! tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça ?

\- D'accord Granger, comme au bon vieux temps non ? Le premier qui craque a perdu ?

\- Je t'en veux trop pour retomber dans tes bras !

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, mais au final tu sais comment ça va se finir

\- Va te faire foutre

\- Avec toi. (il se pencha et l'embrassa) Tous les coups sont permis. Que le meilleur gagne. Et j'aimerais le connaitre, un jour, quand tu seras prête.

Hermione fulmina en regardant le blond s'éloigner. Au moins, elle lui avait dit et c'était fini. Mais dans quoi elle c'était mise de nouveau ?

 **Début de Flash-Back**

Drago était face à Hermione, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon.

\- Ça te dit un petit jeu Grangy chérie

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La jeune fille était trop fatiguée pour se bagarrer avec lui. Drago se pencha encore plus.

\- Un jeu de tentation. Le premier qui craque a perdu

\- Malfoy, je te déteste trop pour te désirer.

\- On verra ça

Il se pencha et caressa la lèvre de la jeune fille de son pouce.

\- Et tous les coups sont permis

\- Absolument Malfoy. Mais tu vas perdre.

 **Fin de Flash-Back**

* * *

 **Milimagine:** Et oui, le digne fils parfait d'Hermione et Drago! *o* Avec un bon petit caractère. :P. Effectivement, il y a une raison, qui serait révéler en temps et en heure. ;)

 **Fan:** Bien sur, tout ce qu'un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy l'obtient. Et comme dirait Willy Wonka: La confiance c'est la clé. (la grosse référence! :O) ça ne dureras pas longtemps le bâteau. Ensuite ça sera peut-être une barque, voir une bouée! xD (l'auteur qui répond aux reviews à 23h30, avec la fatigue de 7h30 de cours et plus de 3 heures de révisions pour un devoir sur des bactéries et qui part dans tous les sens! xD). Et bien sur, Hermione ne peut pas tout contrôler. A bientôt!

 **Scpotter:** Contente que ça t'ai plus, dans l'espoir que la suite continue à te plaire.

 **Hellodie:** je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut! Voici le chapitre 6**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

 **J'ai eu peur de ne pas pouvoir finir le chapitre tellement mes profs nous donnaient des choses à faire 0.0**

 **Maintenant, c'est pour le chapitre 7 que je ne sais pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Les petites reviews me font plaisir (ça me permet d'avoir votre point de vue sur ce qu'i améliorer)**

 **L'auteur présente ses plus plates excuses pour avoir perdu ses lecteurs dans le temps! J'ai bien noté, cette fois je ferais attention à mettre un petit repère pour ne pas vous perdre dans les néants du temps et de l'espace!**

 **Bisous sur les joues!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione et Drago avait commencé leur jeu, et Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi excité par ça. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour Drago. Quant à l'héritier Malfoy, voilà une semaine qu'il avait appris l'existence de son fils. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait caché l'existence de l'enfant. Et quand à elle, elle se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais cherché à la contacter réellement.

Hermione était debout dans sa chambre, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, les cheveux mouillé tombant sur ses épaules. Elle regardait deux robes étalées sur son lit. Elle allait passer son week-end (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait après que le professeur Flitwick ai décidé de lui parler de sa façon d'enseigner pendant les trois quarts de la journée) chez les Zabini, et elle était sûre que Drago ferait tout faire pour s'incruster. Elle ne lui avait pas interdit formellement de s'approcher d'elle, c'était un conseil, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle ne pourrait pas le tenir loin de son fils bien longtemps. Elle finit par choisir la plus sexy des deux, d'un verre bouteille profond, ouvert à mi-cuisse et d'un décolleté plongeant ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin noir à bride. Autant y aller fort, de toute façon, elle était persuadé que le blond se ferait un plaisir de venir. Elle avait cru comprendre à demi-mot que les Malfoy étaient invité. Une fois habillé, elle prit soin de se coiffé d'un coup de baguette et se maquilla de façon moldu. Une fois prête, elle attrapa son sac et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à l'extérieur du château. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves qui trainaient de ci, de là dans le château.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger ! fit un groupe de fille

\- Bonjour les filles. Dit-elle avec un sourire

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ? demanda l'une

\- Avec le professeur Malfoy ? demanda une autre

\- Que… pardon ?

\- Le professeur Malfoy est passé il y a peine 10 minutes très bien habillé, et vous aussi vous êtes bien habillé

\- Non, j'ai un diner de… famille. Et ne soyez pas si curieuse ! Vous n'avez pas un devoir de sortilèges ?

Elle s'éloigna du groupe de fille mais cru bien entendre ce qu'elles disaient à mi-voix.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est avec le professeur Malfoy !

\- T'as vu comment elle est habillée, surement pour un rendez-vous

\- En tout cas, elle irait bien avec le professeur Malfoy, lui aussi nous a envoyé faire nos devoirs !

La jeune femme secoua la tête et partit en faisant de grande foulée. Une fois le portail dépassé, la jeune fille entendit un bruissement qui la fit sursauter. Elle se trouva alors nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Punaise ! tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolé. Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Hermione suivit son geste des yeux avant de secouer la tête.

\- Dit-moi Mia. Commença-t-il, quel a été le premier mot de ton… notre ? Fils.

Hermione le regarda bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle le regarda un instant, perdu dans ses souvenirs, un léger sourire au visage

 **Flash Back**

 _4 ans plus tôt, mois de février_

Hermione était assise dans le salon face à son fils, il venait de fêter ses 1 ans, et bien sûr, il avait été beaucoup trop gâté par Mme Zabini, Blaise, la famille Weasley (sauf Ron, au grand regret de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait même pas voir son fils), Pensy, Neville, Luna et ses parents. Il était entouré de jouet, sans parler des vêtements.

\- Bah… Bah… babilla Scorpius

Hermione sourit tout en agitant face à lui un serpent en peluche offert par son cher parrain.

\- Ton papa aussi aimait les serpents. Dit-elle. A poudlard, il était à Serpentard, la maison des serpents !

Scorpius la regarda avec ses grands yeux gris et sourit.

\- Papa ! s'exclama le petit

Hermione se figea. Son fils venait de dire son premier mot. Son tout premier mot.

\- Papa ! répéta Scopius en riant

Hermione l'applaudit, les larmes aux yeux.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Drago claqua des doigts face au visage de la jeune femme. Hermione le regarda de nouveau avant de répondre dans un souffle.

\- C'était Papa, son premier mot.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu me prends pour une menteuse ? argua-t-elle en lui lança regard noir

\- Non, je pensais juste que ça aurait été un nom latin très compliqué. Dit-il en riant

\- T'es vraiment trop con ! Et ta question m'a surprise ! Pourquoi vouloir savoir ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Comme ça

Drago haussa les épaules et marcha d'une manière nonchalante jusqu'au village de Pré-au-lard, Hermione sur ses talons.

\- Ça t'intéresse ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, tu as disparu pendant quasiment 5 ans.

\- Chaque chose en son temps Grangy Chérie. Je sais qu'on a des choses à rattraper. Trop même.

La brune ne releva pas sa phrase. Drago s'arrêta dans une ruelle tranquille. Même s'ils étaient dans un village sorcier, il y avait toujours quelques moldus qui trainaient de-ci de-là, dans le village.

\- Tu transplane avec moi ? demanda-t-il, un sourire charmeur sur le visage

\- Dans tes rêves Malfoy

Et sur ces mots, Hermione transplana. Drago sourit et regarda l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Cette fille me rendra fou, littéralement !

Il transplana à son tour pour atterrir face au portail des Zabini. Hermione s'avançait déjà dans l'allée. Il la rattrapa en quelques foulées.

\- Tu vas…

\- Pas aujourd'hui Malfoy.

Drago ne dit rien de plus. Avant qu'Hermione n'ouvre la porte, il l'attrapa par le bras. Il caressa doucement son visage avec son pouce, il contourna les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celles-ci s'entrouvrirent sous l'effet de la caresse, et la respiration d'Hermione se fit légèrement saccadée. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune avant de murmurer :

\- Je te veux Hermione, je veux que tu sois mienne

Il la lâcha et ouvrit la porte, laissant l'ancienne Gryffondor pantelante. Elle posa une main sur son front, un sourire idiot posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Hermione ? Appela une vois dans son dos

Elle se retourna pour voir Ginny, débout près de la porte. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le manoir, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- Tu as des choses à me dire ! murmura Ginny dans son oreille lorsqu'Hermione passa près d'elle.

\- Je ne vois pas ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

\- Je vous ai vu à travers la vitre.

Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de continuer vers le salon d'où provenait des voix.

\- Comme ça Hermione vit avec vous depuis 6 ans ? demanda Drago

\- Dray, voyons ! intervint Mrs Malfoy

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas paraitre impolie Mrs Zabini.

\- Appelle Moi Elisabeth voyons ! Et oui, elle vit avec nous depuis tout ce temps. Je l'ai quasiment séquestré quand ses parents ont décidé de faire un tour du monde en amoureux. Et j'adore tellement Scorpius !

\- J'ai pu le rencontré, adorable ce garçon.

\- Et ça fait du bien d'avoir une compagnie féminine à la maison

\- Je ne le prendrais pas personnellement ! dit Blaise

\- C'est de ta faute si tu n'as toujours ramené aucune belle-fille pour ta pauvre mère

\- Drago est identique ! Aucune fille !

Ginny rejoint la jeune fille. Elle crocheta le bras de sa meilleure amie et entra dans la pièce. Hermione salua tout le monde, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa le plus loin possible de Drago.

\- Où est Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle

\- Il dormait. Répondit Blaise

Un hurlement se fit entendre, suivit de petits pas frappant les marches.

\- MAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAAAN !

\- Ou du moins, il dormait, il y a quelques secondes. Dit Blaise ne riant

Scorpius apparut sans le salon, son serpent dans une main, se précipitant pour faire un câlin à sa mère. Drago couvi des yeux le petit garçon, ce qui n'échappa pas à Narcissa. Mais Mrs Malfoy ne fit aucun commentaire. Ginny quant à elle venait tout juste de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Blaise, qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu, trop occupé à faire des papouilles à son fils. Blaise regarda tour à tour Hermione et Drago mais ne dit rien… Pour le moment.

\- Dite moi Hermione, dit Narcissa, J'ai oubli de vous le demandé la première fois que j'ai rencontré cet adorable enfant. Pourquoi Scorpius ?

\- Eh bien, il s'agissait d'un prénom que le père de Scorp aimait beaucoup. Vous trouverez sans doute ça prématurée, mais on s'imaginait déjà le futur, et on avait parlé de prénom si un jour on aurait eu des enfants. C'est une sorte d'hommage à lui.

\- Hommage ? Il est mort ?

\- Oh ! Par Merlin ! Non !

Narcissa n'insista pas, sentant que la jeune fille se fermerait. Mais elle remarqua soudain l'air rêveur de Drago et Hermione, qui semblaient se plonger dans un ancien souvenir.

 **Début Flash Back**

 _7 ans plus tôt, mois de mars_

Hermione était allongé, la tête sur le torse nu de Drago. Elle-même ne portait que le tee-shirt de quidditch de son amant. Le blond jouait distraitement dans les boucles de la jeune fille.

\- Dit Mia (Hermione frémis, elle adorait qu'il l'appelle ainsi), un jour tu voudrais avoir des enfants ?

\- Bien sûr. J'en voudrais, 2 voire 3. Et toi ?

\- Plein ! au minimum 3 ! plus si possible !

\- Et toi qui te moquais des Weasley parce qu'ils sont 7 !

\- Mais regarde comme ils sont heureux ! Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué avant.

\- Je voudrais un garçon et une fille en tout cas, le reste, c'est à voir !

\- Comment tu les appellerais ?

\- Pour le garçon, je l'ignore encore mais la fille, je voudrais l'appeler Clara.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- En hommage à ma Granny, elle a toujours été présente pour moi. Et je l'aime énormément.

\- Moi je voudrais bien Némésis. Et en garçon, Scorpius

\- Némésis ? Scorpius ? Qu'ont-ils dans ta famille avec les noms latins et les dieux Grecs ?

\- Aucune idée, mais j'ai toujours trouvé beau ce genre de prénom, et dans le monde sorcier c'est courant ma chérie !

\- On aura 4 enfants alors : deux noms d'origine moldu, et 2 noms d'origine sorcière

\- Comme tu veux !

Et il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Scorpius c'était éloigné de sa mère pour se rapproché de Drago. Il souriait de son petit sourire où manquaient quelques petites dents. A à peine 5 ans, il avait déjà la prestance d'un Malfoy.

\- T'es un Zami à maman ! lança le petit. Je t'ai vu sur une photo que maman cache sous son lit !

\- Scorpius ! réprimanda Hermione. On ne raconte pas ce genre de chose

\- Désolé maman.

Scorpius fit la moue. Il était tellement adorable qu'Hermione craqua. Le petit se mit à parler avec Drago, et le blond y prenait plaisir. Narcissa, Elisabeth et Ginny se mirent à discuter cuisine, surtout du plat concocté par Molly Weasley que Ginny avait ramené. Blaise se tourna vers Hermione qui observait Drago et Scorpius.

\- Je peux te parler ? demanda Blaise

Hermione hocha la tête, attendant la suite.

\- En privé. Précisa le métis. Dehors.

Ils sortirent sur la terrasse. Blaise lança un sort de silence sur la porte et regarda fixement celle qui était devenu une de ses meilleures amies au fil du temps.

\- De quoi tu voulais parler ? demanda Hemione

\- De ce qui se passe entre toi et Drago

\- Il ne se passe rien ! argua Hermione avec un peu trop de violence

\- Ne me prend pas pour un Troll Hermione Jean Granger ! Gin' m'a dit qu'il t'a embrassé avant d'entrer dans la maison !

\- Ce n'était rien

\- Ce n'est pas rien Hermione ! Vous êtes sorti ensemble, c'est le père de ton fils, et tu l'aime toujours !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda Hermione en ouvrant les bras avec violence

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais le cœur brisé Mia ! Comprend çà !

\- Je le comprends Blaise, mais je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais !

\- Non, pas assez ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

\- Arrête de vouloir me surprotéger ! hurla quasiment Hermione

\- Il est au courant au moins ?

\- OUI !

\- A quoi tu joues ?

\- Et toi alors ?

\- On ne parle pas de moi Hermione, mais de toi, qui a un fils, et qui es en train de flirter avec son père, sans pour autant en parler à ton fils. Et sans réfléchir à la suite !

\- Je ne sais pas où ça peut me mener avec Drago

\- Donc il y a bien quelque chose entre vous !

\- Non ! Pas vraiment ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous ! Si c'est des souvenirs ou des sentiments toujours présents

\- Hermione, ne joue pas avec le feu.

\- Et toi Blaise, au lieu de me faire des leçons, pourquoi tu n'irais pas avouer à Ginny que tu l'aimes ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça crève les yeux que vous vous plaisez ! Alors au lieu d'essayer de me protéger, vis ta vie à toi ! je suis assez grande

\- Pas quand ça concerne Drago. Je ne te rappelle pas tout ce que tu as risqué pour lui avant et pendant la guerre, et même après ! Et pour Ginny…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. En réalité, il avait tout simplement peur de se prendre un vent et de briser leur amitié.

\- Si tu tarde trop, elle partira vers un autre. Arrête de te comporte comme mon père !

\- Je me comporte comme un frère qui veut protéger sa petite sœur !

\- Au détriment de ta vie sentimentale, de ta vie tout cours même. Tu ne pourras pas me protéger tout le temps. Ni toi, Ni Gin' ! Et techniquement, je suis plus âgée que toi !

\- Hermione, je veux ton bonheur. Tout simplement !

\- Si tu veux que je sois heureuse, prend un peu de courage et va voir Ginny pour lui dire ce que tu ressens. Drago j'en fais mon affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Tu te rappelles des conditions qui ont amené à ce que nous sortons ensemble ?

Blaise secoua la tête en repensant au stupide jeu de séduction que Drago avait lancé à la jeune fille lorsqu'ils étaient en cinquième année. Au final, au bout de plusieurs semaines, même quelques mois, ils avaient tous les deux craqués. Mais il aurait parié sur la victoire d'Hermione. Drago craquait pour elle depuis la quatrième année.

Les deux amis retournèrent dans le salon, bras dessus, bras dessous. Drago ne lâcha pas la scène des yeux, une lueur de jalousie se reflétait dans ses prunelles acier.

\- Blaise n'a jamais pensé à fréquenté Hermione ? demanda Narcissa

\- Ça ne risque pas ! lança le métis. Trop agaçante ! Aïe ! Mais je blague Mia ! pas la peine de me frapper, surtout à la tête

\- C'est vrai que pour le peu de neurones que tu as !

Blaise lui tira la langue, ce qui la fit rire.

\- Blaise est comme un frère pour moi. Il a su être là pour moi quand j'ai tout perdu on va dire.

Blaise fit un bisou sur la joue d'Hermione. Scorpius s'approcha de sa mère.

\- M'man ! Dit ! je peux faire du balai avec Drago ?

\- Quoi ?

La brune fit les gros yeux au concerné qui leva les épaules.

\- Hermione, je suis doué sur un balai, et je ferais super gaffe ! Tu me connais

\- Un peu trop même. Marmonna-t-elle avant de dire plus haut. D'accord. Mais s'il a la moindre égratignure, je t'enfonce la tête dans un des chaudrons de tes élèves.

Le blond s'approcha d'elle et murmura dans son oreille : « tu m'aime trop pour faire ça ! ». La jeune fille ne répondit même pas. Drago emmena Scorpius dans le jardin tandis que Blaise ramenait des balais. Ginny et Hermione se postèrent devant la porte vitrée pour observer les garçons. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione en voyant son fils et Drago, mais elle était toujours autant perdue. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Elle en voulait à Drago c'est sûr, mais elle ressentait encore de l'attirance pour lui… de l'amour ? Mais elle devait reconnaitre, il était bien avec Scorpius, même si c'était la première fois qu'il avait un vrai moment avec son fils.

A l'extérieur, Drago et Scorpius s'amusaient comme des fous sur le balai. Balai que le blond gardait bas, sentant le regard de la lionne sur lui qui lui rappelais son avertissement. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Scorpius couru vers sa mère, les joues rouges.

\- C'était Zénial maman ! Est-ce que Drago va revenir ? dit Oui !

\- Seulement s'il veut, je ne vais pas le forcer

\- Si, tu peux le forcer !

La brune se mit à rire tandis que son fils lui souriait. Cet enfant avait le don de trouver une solution à tout, même si ça en venait à quasiment kidnapper quelqu'un. Le reste de la journée fût assez calme. Chacun parlait et rigolait. Cependant, il arrivait que Drago effleure « par inadvertance » la main d'Hermione, ou qu'Hermione touche « sans le vouloir » les pieds de Drago. Elle n'était pas sur de ses sentiments, mais elle avait envie de ça, de cette compétition, et peut-être qu'elle y trouverait quelque chose.

\- Tu te voile la face. Dit Ginny, qui c'était rapproché d'Hermione

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

\- Blaise m'a dit que tu avais fait un autre pari avec lui. C'est juste un prétexte

Hermione ne répondit pas. Peut-être que Ginny avait raison, qu'elle se voilait la face, et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Mais elle refusait d'y penser. Sauf que c'était impossible. Narcissa vint appeler les jeunes pour le diner et tous s'attablèrent joyeusement.

\- Hermione c'est bientôt ton anniversaire non ? demanda Elisabeth. Tu comptes faire quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être un repas avec mes amis.

\- On devrait sortir ! dit Blaise. Ça fait un bail qu'on n'est pas partit dans ta boite de la nuit

\- Dit NightClub, ça serra plus simple. Lança Ginny en riant

Blaise lui fit les gros yeux avant de sourire. Il aimait cette fille casse-cou. Hermione quand a elle réfléchissait.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais on devra faire ça le week-end qui suit, mon anniversaire tombe en milieu de semaine, et je n'ai absolument pas envie de sortir en milieu de semaine

\- On est jeune, on peut se le permettre. Dit Drago

\- Pas quand tu es en stage ! argua Hermione. On doit assurer des cours !

\- Ça va Hermione ! dit Ginny. S'il te plaît !

\- Mouais… fini-t-elle par céder. Il faudra prévenir toute la bande.

Un bruit de chaise qui se racle se fit entendre. Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était Scorpius.

\- Il ne manque pas quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je peux sortir de table ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il était déjà loin de sa chaise.

\- Bien. Et va jouer tranquillement.

\- Voui !

Le petit se dirigea vers le salon en courant. Narcissa se tourna vers son fils.

\- Il me fait penser à toi quand tu étais jeune. Alala… ça me rend nostalgique !

Drago lança un regard à Hermione qui évitait justement son regard. Blaise intervint alors dans la conversation

\- Vous avez déjà vu le fils de Nymphadora j'imagine !

\- Oh, le jeune Teddy ! Il est tellement adorable, avec les mêmes capacités de sa mère !

\- Scorpius l'adore. Intervint Elisabeth.

Elisabeth et Narcissa étaient repartit sur une discussion sur les enfants. Hermione était dans la lune, ignorant complètement la conversation des trois autres.

\- Dit, commença Blaise, pourquoi…

\- Je t'expliquerais à un autre moment. Lança Drago. Alors ? Weasley, ami avec Blaise

\- Appelle-moi Ginny, au moins. Lança la rousse. Ouais. Hermione était amie avec lui, et je lui ai fait confiance concernant Blaise.

\- Et Potter ? Il en pense quoi ?

\- Je ne suis plus avec lui… Depuis 2 ans. Toute la presse en a parlé. Ça a même permis à Pensy de remporter un prix à l'école de journalisme !

Ginny sourit en se souvenant de la joie exprimé par la brune.

\- J'ai raté certaines choses. Dit Drago

\- On va en discuter dans le salon si tu veux. Lança Blaise. M'man, on sort de table

Elisabeth lui accorda à peine un regard, en pleine discussion de mode avec Narcissa. Le métis dû bousculer Hermione pour qu'elle se lève. En se dirigeant vers le salon, Hermione s'approcha doucement de Drago et veilla à ce que personne ne la voix embrasser le cou du blond. Celui-ci réprima un frisson. Une fois installé dans la pièce, Drago demanda un débrifing de ce qu'il avait raté.

\- Et bien… commença Blaise. Pensy et Loufoca sont ensemble dans l'école de journalisme. Neville et Hermione sont dans la même section. Neville et Loufoca sont ensemble, depuis genre 5 ans. Potter ressort avec Chang depuis 2 ans environs. Weasley, j'en sais rien. (il regarda Ginny)

\- Mon idiot de frère suit la même formation qu'Harry pour devenir Auror.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles idiot ? enfin, je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas ?

\- Parce que j'ai préféré soutenir Hermione.

\- Bref, on peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda Hermione

Tout ceci était douloureux pour elle. Elle avait perdu ses deux frères de cœurs. Et cela lui déchirait le cœur. Ginny et Blaise se regardèrent mais ne dirent plus rien. Même Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Un silence gêné s'installa. Ma brune fini par se lever et disparu dans sa chambre. Drago regarda les deux autres.

\- Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ?

\- Dray… dit Blaise. C'était ses meilleurs amis, elle les aime et du coup ça lui fait du mal de voir qu'ils l'ont abandonné.

\- Drago ! fit une petite voix dans leur dos, interrompant la conversation. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Blaise l'encouragea du regard.

\- Je vais monter voir Mia, vous, jouez un peu avec Scorpius !

Le garçon entra alors les deux jeunes hommes vers un tapis où était étalé plusieurs jouets moldu et sorcier. Il confia à Drago une voiture rouge et à Blaise une voiture bleu.

\- On va faire la course de voiture ! pépia-t-il

\- Comment ça marche ? demanda Drago à Blaise

\- Ce sont des voitures moldu, offert par les parents d'Hermione. Il faut juste les pousser pour les faire rouler. Mais elle s'arrête à un moment.

\- Les moldus sont vraiment étrange !

\- Tu sais, ma maman elle dit aussi que mon papa ben il trouve les moldu bizarre !

\- Tu connais ton papa ? demanda Drago

Scorpius fit non de la tête.

\- Ma maman veut pas me dire son nom. Mais elle m'a dit qu'il était un héros ! Il avait fait la guerre avec elle et qu'il l'avait protégé. Ma maman dit que les parents de mon papa aimaient pas les né-moldu, alors mon papa il pouvait pas vraiment être avec elle mais il l'a fait quand même. Elle dit qu'elle et mon papa ben ils s'aiment ! J'aime quand elle me parle de mon papa. Et elle m'a dit que quand je serais grand, je saurais qui est mon papa

Drago le regarda sans rien dire. Au final, Hermione ne l'avait pas totalement exclu. Il avait presqu'envie de pleurer. Blaise lui donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Dans la chambre du haut, Hermione était allongé sur le lit, la tête posé sur les jambes de Ginny, comme lorsqu'elles se faisaient des confidences le soir.

\- Pourquoi ça fait toujours aussi mal ? demanda Hermione

\- Parce que tu les aimais comme tes frères. Voilà pourquoi. Et pour Drago ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à voir clair. Quand il était loin, c'était assez facile de me dire que je n'avais aucun sentiment, mais là…

\- Je te comprends. C'est pareil pour moi

\- Avec Harry ? se scandalisa Hermione

\- Non ! pas Harry. Quelqu'un qui a été présent pour moi dans mes des moments. Mais je ne sais pas s'il saura passer outre notre amitié

\- Je pense savoir. Tu devrais foncer Gin, depuis quand tu es timide ?

\- Je ne sais pas… depuis quelques mois seulement.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Scorpius. Il monta sur le lit et posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère.

\- Tu as fini de jouer ?

\- Parrain et Drago se sont mis à parler, et j'ai voulu te voir.

\- Tu t'es amusé ? demanda Ginny

\- Drago est super gentil, mais il ne sait pas jouer avec des jouets moldu !

\- C'est normal mon cœur, son père détestait les moldu, il n'a jamais pu voir ça avant

\- Même maintenant ?

\- Il est un peu grand pour jouer tout seul lui !

Scopius fini par s'endormir en écoutant sa mère et sa marraine parler. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement. Avant de partir, Drago proposa au petit groupe une petite sortie sur le chemin de traverse, pour pouvoir manger une glace.

\- Tu ramèneras Scorpius ? demanda-t-il à Hermione

\- Bien sûr, il adore les glaces, surtout à la pomme.

Il y eu un silence entre eux. Blaise et Ginny s'étaient déjà éclipsés. Le métis voulu absolument raccompagné la jeune fille jusqu'au portail. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. La jeune fille finie par se racler la gorge.

\- Il a l'air de bien t'aimer en tout cas. Et je finirais par lui dire qui tu es vraiment mais je veux prendre du temps pour ça. Tu comprends j'espère

\- Oui, bien sûr. Bon, ben, j'y vais

\- Ouais.

Hermione lâcha la main du blond comme si celle-ci avait commencé à la brûler, et fit lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de repartir à l'étage, où Scorpius dormait.

* * *

 **Guibe:** t'aurais-je convertie? xD Contente que ça te plaise. Non, Hermione ne se laisse pas faire, mais elle n'en reste pas moins perdu! Je ne sais pas encore si Drago aura le droit à un petit coup de poing ou non. tout dépendra de mon inspiration, mais cette idée reste dans un petit coin de mon esprit ;)

 **Neko:** Je sais, c'est frustrant! :3 En tout cas, c'est aussi frustrant pour moi quand je peux pas écrire assez à mon gout (genre je dois bosser jusqu'à minuit et je peux pas toucher mon PC pour écrire la suite! T-T) Je sais, le nom est un peu ridicule, mais disons que c'est les goûts de la famille Malfoy ;). Oui, Harry et Ron sont idiots, mais ils faut juste qu'ils ouvrent les yeux... En tout cas, contente que ça te plaise

 **Hellodie** : j'aime le côté impulsif d'Hermione, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait dire de but en blanc.

 **insideyourdream** :ça c'est de la review :3. Moi je vois très bien en faite: moment de panique. Et elle savait très bien qu'elle devait en parler, autant être débarrasser même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait à la base. Oui il ne se rend pas vraiment compte, ou alors il intériorise tout, c'est un Malfoy voyons! xD. Pour Vanessa, qui sait? :P Pour Narcissa, elle est très intelligente, elle se doute de quelque chose, mais attend le bon moment. Quand à l'amitié Blaise/Drago, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, se sont des meilleurs amis, rien ne peut casser ça (j'en sais quelque chose ^^). Humm Weasley/Blaise? A toi d'en juger d'après ce chapitre 3:). Je compte bien faire une petite confrontation Hermione/Harry/Ron, mais l'issue, qui sait?

 **Fan** : *cris hystérique* OUI, Drago est lààààààà! Merci pour ton soutiens!

 **Drou:** Merci, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire

 **Swangranger** : Il est dit qu'en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis :3. Contente que ça te plaise. Oui, il est trop chou Scorp! on aurait presque envie de l'enlever de l'histoire de le prendre pour nous! xD.

 **Milimagine** : Oui, c'était un peu le but, d'avoir des pans de leur histoire commune pour mieux comprendre le pourquoi du comment ils ont fini par avoir un enfant ensemble! Evidemment que Drago s'en doutait un peu ;). Il ne demande rien par hasard. Et non, personne ne résiste au grand Drago Malfoy

Merci beaucoup. Et franchement, ce n'est rien, puisque écrire me permet de faire une pause dans mes leçons, (ce que mes amies trouvent très étrange ^^)

 **Clem2605** : Heureuse que ça te plaise. Je prend en compte te remarque sur les repères temporel. Je n'y avait pas pensé parce que dans ma tête c'était normal, mais j'ai pas réfléchit d'un point de vu extérieur (auteur qui fait un dogeza). Du coup, maitenant en y réfléchissant bien, je vos que ça peut être perturbant. En espérant que la suite te plaira.


	7. Chapter 7

**_OUF! Je viens à peine de le finir (entre deux fiches de révisions sur la Parasitologie!) et il est 00h30. Mais bon, ça fait du bien de pouvoir écrire!_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le chapitre 8 parce que je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Je fais de mon mieux (ne me tapez pas! plz!) pour jongler entre écriture, cours et devoir à rendre et révisons._**

 ** _Petit Blabla de l'auteur:_** _mes profs sont des sadiques! Genre 2 devoirs sur tables, 1 compte rendu et 1 DM à rendre, sans oublier d'écrire un mini rapport de stage. O.O. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'heures de sommeils cette semaine! xD mais on s'y habitue_

 ** _En tout cas, Merci pour les reviews! ça fait vraiment plaisir!_**

 ** _Bon, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 :_

Hermione eu toute les peines du monde à contenir son fils. Celui-ci était trop excité pour rester tranquille. Avec Ginny et Blaise, ils avaient décidé de l'emmener au Parc pour qu'il puisse s'amuser en compagnie de Teddy, et ensuite, ils rejoindraient Drago pour la glace. Et Scropius était surexcité. Elle n'avait pas encore pris sa douche et elle devait courir après son fils qui se baladait nu dans le manoir.

\- SCORPIUS GRANGER ! finit-elle par crier. Si dans 2 minutes tu n'es pas tranquillement devant moi pour t'habiller, tu n'iras nulle part ! Ais-je été claire ?

En moins de deux, le garçonnet était devant elle, la regardant avec une petite mou, ses yeux gris brillant de malice. Elle lui fit un sourire et réussit enfin à l'habiller. Scorpius n'arrêtait pas de parler de Drago, tellement il était pressé de voir le jeune homme. Elle devait le dire à son fils, mais elle avait peur, que son fils la déteste de n'avoir rien dit. Elle envoya son fils rejoindre Blaise le temps qu'elle se prépare. Elle enfila un short et un top bleu pâle ainsi qu'une paire de bottines avec un léger talon. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se maquiller, n'en voyant pas vraiment l'utilité. Elle rejoignit vite Blaise sachant très bien que Scorpius devait être intenable.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le salon. Malfoy ?

En effet, Drago Malfoy se trouvait dans le salon. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Désolé de débarqué à l'improviste, mais j'ai envoyé une missive à Blaise pour le rendez-vous, et il m'a dit que vous alliez au Parc, du coup j'ai pensé que je pouvais vous accompagné

\- Euh… si tu veux.

\- ON EST LAAAAAA ! fit une voix dans l'entrée

\- Elle arrive toujours comme ça ? demanda Drago ayant reconnu la voix de Ginny

\- Elle passe beaucoup de temps ici avec moi. Du coup elle s'y est habituée

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt pour Blaise ? Non pas que je veux dénigrer votre amitié !

Hermione fit un petit sourire énigmatique en haussant les épaules. Ginny se présenta en compagnie d'un Teddy de 5 ans, les cheveux d'un bleu criard.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit-elle, enjoué. Désolé du petit retard ! J'ai eu un mal fou à me débarrasser d'Harry qui voulait absolument savoir à la minute près ce qu'on allait faire aujourd'hui.

\- En fait, tu serais arrivé en avance. Lança Hermione en souriant. J'ai eu un mal fou avec Scorp, du coup ça m'a mise en retard, et Mr Zabini qui est en train d'occuper mon fils sur un balai pour enfant, riait tandis que je lui courais après !

\- Pourquoi Potter voulait savoir ça ?

\- Il est le parrain de Ted, et aussi, il le garde quasiment tout le temps, voulant être présent pour lui au maximum. Et c'est lui qui me l'a emmené au terrier aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit qu'il passerait le récupérer vers 13h, parce qu'ils vont chez la famille de Lupin par la suite.

Hermione hocha la tête avant d'appeler son fils et Blaise. Et tous transplanèrent pour se rendre dans un petit parc du Londres moldu. Ginny dû négocier avec Ted pour qu'il se change les cheveux en une autre couleur que le bleu, pour ne pas inquiéter les gens. Un enfant sorcier avec les cheveux bleu, c'était banal, étant donné que la première impression était « métamorphomage », mais chez les moldu, c'était l'inconscience des parents.

\- D'habitude, Victoire vient aussi. Dit Ginny à Drago qui regardait les deux garçons courir vers les toboggans

\- Et pourquoi elle n'est pas venue ?

\- Elle est chez ses grands-parents en France. Scorpius et Teddy l'adore

Hermione salua quelques parents et le petit groupe se dirigea vers un banc libre.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Drago à Hermione

\- Aussi souvent que possible. J'aime que Scorpius apprenne à vivre dans les deux mondes. Vu qu'il est issue des deux mondes, et c'est la même chose pour Teddy. Même s'il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'Harry laisse Teddy venir. C'est Andromeda qui est intervenu pour le laisser venir avec nous. Scorpius fais un peu partie de sa famille aussi, au final.

Drago hocha la tête. Il voulait rajouter quelque chose quand un grand brun s'approcha d'eux, tenant la main de deux petites filles qui devaient à peine avoir 6 ans.

\- Hermione ! s'écria-t-il, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'ai pas vu !

\- Salut David ! Tu te rappelles De Ginevra et Blaise ?

\- Bien sûr, et le jeune homme ? qui est-ce ? ton petit-ami ?

\- Oh, non ! c'est un ami de Blaise. Il était en France pour ses études, et il est venu nous rendre visite. Ça va ? Et Marion ?

\- Oh, moi ça va, mais la grossesse de Marion se passe difficilement. Elle est en immobilisation totale. Les médecins ont peur qu'elle fasse une fausse couche. Elle en devient folle

\- Je la comprends. J'ai dû moi-même subir ça pour Scorp.

\- Bon, je te laisse avant que les jumelles ne se mettent à m'arracher les bras ! A un de ses jours !

\- Oui, à un de ses jours. Dit Hermione

\- Courage vieux ! lança Blaise

\- On fait comme on peut.

\- Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien, dit Ginny, et toi, Louise et Clémence, vous êtes là pour elle.

David sourit avant de partir vers les balançoires avec les deux fillettes. Drago était légèrement vexé qu'Hermione ne l'ai pas présenté comme le père de Scorpius, même si ça ne faisait que 3 jours qu'il était au courant.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ? demanda Drago

\- David est un moldu qui vient souvent ici avec ses filles, avant il venait avec sa femme mais vu qu'elle est enceinte et que c'est grossesse à risque, elle ne vient plus. Mais je l'ai senti…

\- Senti quoi ? demanda Hermione

\- Son fils sera un sorcier. J'ai senti une infime partie de magie émaner du fœtus. C'est pour ça que c'est difficile pour les moldu qui n'ont pas le corps apte pour porter un enfant sorcier.

Drago hocha la tête, sans demander pourquoi elle savait ça. Il s'en doutait. Elle était d'ascendance moldu. Et il était sorcier, sa grossesse avait dû être difficile. Moins qu'une moldue mais difficile quand même. Hermione regarda Scorpius qui courait derrière Teddy en riant. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage. Le blond se tourna vers Blaise, qui l'observait à la dérobé. Le métis lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Bon les filles ! fit Blaise, on vous laisse un moment

\- Petite discussion entre mec ? demanda Ginny en riant. Allez-y, nous on va voir de vrai petits beaux gosses !

La rousse se mit à rire et rejoignit Teddy et Scorpius qui se dirigeaient vers la balançoire. Hermione la suivit, un sourire aux lèvres. Drago quand à lui suivit Blaise un peu plus loin.

\- Ça va ? demanda le métis

\- Ouais. C'est cool

\- Je te parle de la nouvelle que tu as eu il n'y a pas longtemps, à propos de Scorpius

\- Je suis un peu paumé, je l'avoue. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser. J'avoue que ça me fait énormément plaisir qu'Hermione ai choisi le nom que j'aurais voulu donné à mon fils. Mais c'est trop étrange.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- A Hermione ? non ! je fais comme si tout va bien. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle voit que je suis faible

\- Tu es un idiot, tu le sais ça non ?

\- Surement.

Blaise cogna l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu m'as manqué, abrutit.

\- Toi aussi. Je sais qu'il faudra du temps pour que tout redevienne comme avant…

\- Pourquoi tu es partit ?

\- Je t'expliquerais une autre fois.

Drago fit un petit sourire fugace et avança les mains dans les poches.

\- Et Hermione ? tu as toujours des sentiments pour elle ? Ou il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre à un moment ?

\- Oui, je l'aime toujours. Mais je dois t'avouer qu'a un moment, j'ai douté, j'ai cru que ce n'était que des souvenirs. Et j'ai eu une petite aventure. Pas longtemps, mais ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que je l'aimais encore.

\- Tu ne comptes pas lui dire ? Alors que vous avez recommencé ce jeu stupide ?

\- Ecoute, on est grand, on sait ce qu'on fait !

\- Malgré toute l'amitié que je te porte, si tu la fait souffrir, je te jure que je t'en colle une ! Et je laisse Ginny testé ses sorts sur toi !

\- Bien Zab'

Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent les filles qui poussaient les deux garçonnets sur la balançoire tout en discutant et riant. Blaise eu un regard attendrit.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup Hein ?

\- Qui ?

\- Hermione. Tu l'aimes beaucoup

\- Comme ma petite sœur. Elle a su me pardonner mon comportement à Poudlard, elle est devenue mon amie, et au final, il s'est créé un lien entre nous.

\- Et la petite Weasley, elle te plait ?

\- Hum… ouais… On va dire ça

\- Le Blaise d'i ans n'auras pas laissé passer sa chance

\- Elle était en couple, et ça ne fait que 2 ans qu'elle est séparée de Potter. Et je ne sais pas, j'ai un peu peur de lui en parler

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi j'essaye de récupérer Hermione. Et elle est tellement imprévisible !

\- Ouais. J'avoue. Comme pour la bataille. Elle nous avait dit, à ma mère et moi qu'elle n'irait pas, mais un soir, elle m'a réveillé pour me dire qu'elle devait y aller, et de garder Scorpius. Mais tu sais, elle n'est sorti avec personne depuis la fin de la guerre

Drago ne répondit pas à la remarque de Blaise, et se contenta de regarder devant lui, la brune qui semblait épanouie et heureuse. Et pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas la faire souffrir.

 **Début Flash Back**

 _7 ans plus tôt, mois d'avril._

\- Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai pu tomber dans ton piège, comme une pauvre idiote ! cria Hermione

Drago baissait les yeux sur ses mains, les triturant par nervosité. La brune était en furie face à lui, et elle avait totalement raison. Il se sentait vraiment au plus bas. Hermione essuya rageusement une larme sur sa joue.

\- Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour toi ? Vraiment ? Et une fois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu passes à la suivante.

\- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, je te jure Hermione !

\- Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, du moins, plus qu'avant !

\- Je te le jure ! Je sais que je suis un vrai connard mais pas avec toi. Je te le promets ! Demande à Pansy[1].

\- C'est ta meilleure amie, elle te protégera !

\- Jamais de la vie, si elle le peut, elle me coule.

\- Et pourquoi elle t'aurait embrassé ? Elle sort avec Ronald !

\- Je n'en sais rien moi ! Elle est folle ! C'est Brown ! Une fille de 16 ans qui se fait deux tresses, qui met un foulard rose fushia dans ses cheveux et qui croit à tout ce que dit Terenze ! Et qui n'est doué qu'en divination ! S'il te plait.

Hermione le regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la salle commune.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Vers 11h, le petit groupe partit du parc pour se rendre vers le chemin de traverse.

\- Tatie Ginny, je peux me remettre les seuveux bleu ? demanda Teddy

\- Oui, maintenant tu peux.

En moins de deux, les cheveux roux de Teddy retrouvèrent leur couleur bleu d'origine. Et tous marchèrent tranquillement dans l'allée peuplée de sorcier.

\- Et si on allait manger un petit truc ! proposa Blaise

\- Tu es un véritable estomac sur patte ! dit Hermione

\- C'est pour ça que maman adore lui cuisiner des plats, il mange tellement qu'il engloutit à lui seule une de ses omelettes spéciales !

\- Omelette spécial ? demanda Drago

\- Une vingtaine d'œuf, du fromage, des champignons, du bacon, du jambon, des pommes de terre… énuméra Blaise, l'œil rêveur

Son ventre se mit à gargouiller, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, surtout Scorpius.

\- On dirait les cris d'une baleine mourante ! lança le petit brun en faisant un grand sourire à son parrain

\- On va aller nourrir parrain avant qu'il en devienne grogons ! lança Hermione

Elle les emmena vers un petit restaurant qui venait d'ouvrir il y a peu de temps. Une fois installé, et qu'Hermione ai demandé deux sièges pour enfants (sous les protestations des deux garçonnets qui disaient qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin).

\- Je veux des frites ! des frites ! dit Scorpius en frappant des mains

\- Et moi aussi ! Des frites ! lança Teddy

Tandis que les garçons scandaient le mot « frites », les adultes choisissaient et débattait sur qui allait payer, et au final, ce fut Drago qui réussit à convaincre tout le monde qu'il payerait le repas. Une fois la commande prise, tout le monde mangeant tranquillement, surtout Blaise qui pouvait enfin profiter de la nourriture.

\- Heureusement que tu fais du sport ! lança Hermione en piquant une feuille de salade dans son plat. Parce qu'avec toute la graisse de ce gratin dauphinois, ce steak, ces frites et ces saucisses, tu finirais par devenir obèse !

\- J'ai faim ! A force de dépenser mon énergie à courir derrière l'autre petit monstre

\- Toi-même ! dit Scorpius en fourrant une frite dans sa bouche.

\- La répartie de cet enfant ! dit Ginny en riant

\- Ginny ? fit une voix dans le dos de la rousse

Hermione, Blaise et Drago levèrent la tête tandis que Ginny et les deux garçons se retournèrent. Ils virent alors face à eux, Harry Potter en compagnie de Ronald Weasley. Le premier semblait livide, et le second complètement rouge.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? demanda Ronald. Et Teddy aussi ? Tu le savais Harry ?

\- Oui, dit Harry, mais elle m'a juste parlé d'Hermione, pas de ces deux-là.

\- Tu sais Potter, je suis le parrain de Scopius, je peux encore venir avec eux si j'en ai envie.

\- Mais Malfoy, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était partit, laissant la pauvre Hermione toute seule

La brune se leva et se dirigea vers son « ancien » meilleur ami.

\- Ecoute Harry, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour parler de ça

\- Quoi ? ton fils ne sais rien ?

\- Ne fais pas ça Harry, je t'en prie !

\- Hermione, les choses n'ont pas changé tu sais, je t'en veux toujours pour cette trahison

\- En quoi aimer est une trahison ?

\- Ça l'est quand tu fricottes avec l'ennemie ! lança Ron

\- Ferme-là Weasley, tu ne sais absolument rien ! dit Drago, qui c'était levé

\- Te mêle pas de ça Mafloy

\- Ronald, ce n'est pas le moment ! pesta Ginny, pas devant les enfants

\- Tu as amené Teddy avec Malfoy ! accusa Harry

\- Toi qui ventait le pardon, qui prônait la paix et l'amour, et là, tu décides de faire la guerre à ta meilleure amie. Tout ça à cause de foutu préjugé ! Et pour ça, je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! dit Ginny

\- Je… euh… ça n'a rien à voir ! il faisait partit des mangemorts !

\- Au même titre que Rogue ! Et pourtant, lui, tu lui a pardonné ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux !

\- Ne les écoute pas Harry. Hermione nous a trahis, avec Malfoy en plus !

\- Tu es jaloux, tout simplement jaloux ! dit Hermione. Venez, on s'en va !

\- Hermione… commença Ginny

\- C'est bon Gin', je ne les en veux même pas en fait. Ça me fait simplement de la peine d'être rejeter par les deux personnes que je considérais comme les membres de ma famille.

\- Hermione… commença Harry

\- Laisse tombé. J'ai promis à Teddy une glace, il l'aura, et comme convenu, à 13 heures tu pourras l'emmener chez les Lupin.

\- C'est ça, casse-toi, reste avec ces…

\- Si tu finis cette phrase Ronald, je te jure que tu te prends mon poing dans la figure ! dit Hermione en prenant la main de son fils tandis que Ginny s'occupait de Teddy. Et quand vous aurez compris que vous agissez comme des idiots, vous pourrez venir parler, comme des adultes.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent sans se retourner. Laissant Blaise et Drago face à Harry et Ronald.

\- Vous êtes vraiment stupide ! dit Blaise. Hermione pense encore à vous comme à ses meilleurs amis, même si vous l'avez laissé seule. Elle vous aime quand même, et vous gâchez tout pour quoi ? Pour des conneries.

\- C'est elle qui a fait sa salope en couchant avec Malfoy !

Drago s'approcha du roux et lui donna un bon coup de poing dans la face.

\- Parle encore d'Hermione comme ça, et je te jure que la douleur du doloris te semblera adorable ! dit Drago

Ronald posa sa main sur son nez qui commençait à saigner et regarda Harry. Le brun regardait au loin, sa meilleure amie et son ex petite amie partir vers le glacier. Drago et Blaise, quand à eux, se prirent la direction qu'avaient prise les filles.

\- Il m'a pété le nez ! dit Ron

\- Il n'y a qu'Hermione qui puisse guérir ça, ou Ginny. Dit Harry, l'esprit ailleurs. Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'est comporté comme des véritables Troll ?

\- C'est elle qui a choisi son camp depuis le début !

\- Ça fait 5 ans Ronald

\- Et alors ?

Le brun ne dit rien, et partit, les mains dans les poches, laissant son ami seul sur le trottoir, injuriant Drago Malfoy.

De son côté, Hermione avait des larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues.

\- Tava ? demanda Scorpius, un doigt dans la bouche

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Ce n'est rien. Allons choisir une glace

Elle fit un sourire à son fils. Ginny lui caressa le dos et tous les 4 entrèrent chez le glacier. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les deux garçons. Ginny ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sang qu'elle remarqua sur la main de Drago.

\- Je veux une glace à la pomme et à la cannelle ! dit Scorpius

\- Et moi à la menthe et à la fraise ! dit Teddy

\- Bien sûr ! dit le glacier, et pour ces dames ?

\- Moi ça sera gout caramel ! dit Hermione

\- Et moi, bonbon de berty crochue ! dit Ginny

\- Bien ! Et ces messieurs ?

\- Menthe. Dit simplement Drago

\- Vanille. Dit Blaise

D'un coup de baguette, le glacier prépara chaque cornet demandé. Drago et Hermione se disputèrent légèrement sur le fait de qui aller payer les glaces. Etant donné que Drago avait payé le repas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se ruine pour ça.

\- Je ne me ruinerais pas pour quelques glaces et un repas Grangy ! dit-il en riant

\- Je peux bien payer les glaces ! dit-elle

\- Bon, si vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider ! lança Blaise, je paye et comme ça c'est réglé !

Hermione et Drago tournèrent la tête vers le métis qui attendait face à la caisse. Avant qu'Hermione ne parle de nouveau, Drago se précipita et paya pour les glaces.

\- Merci ! dirent les deux garçonnets en attrapant leurs glaces

\- Merci Drago. Dirent Ginny et Blaise en souriant et suivant les deux garçons à l'extérieur

Le blond se tourna vers Hermione qui lui murmura un « merci, mais je peux payer une glace pour le groupe quand même ». Drago sourit et se pencha contre l'oreille de la jeune femme

\- Pour toi, je me contenterais bien d'un bisou.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver! lâcha-t-elle en le poussant

\- Tu es dur quand même ! j'ai été gentil !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison !

Elle rejoignit le reste du groupe en souriant, juste après avoir fait un clin d'œil à Drago. Ils s'installèrent tous à une table pour manger tranquillement leur glace. Bien entendu, les deux garçons avaient de la crème glacé partout : sur les doigts, dans le nez, dans les oreilles, sur les mains… Un vrai carnage. Hermione et Ginny tentèrent tant bien que mal d'essuyer au moins les mains des petits garnements pour pouvoir les tenir. Une fois que Teddy ai fini sa glace, Ginny lui prit la main et se leva.

\- Dit au revoir, on doit rejoindre parrain. Dit la rousse

\- Bey Bey ! A plus Scorp ! dit le petit Ted avant de suivre Ginny

\- Hey ! interpela Blaise en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. Ça va aller ? Pour Potter ?

Ginny lui sourit et lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne le savais pas, mais laisse-moi m'inquiété pour toi si je veux !

\- Tu es adorable

Drago se pencha vers Hermione tout en observant la scène.

\- C'est d'un mièvre. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont sortir ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ?

Hermione haussa les épaules tandis que Blaise revenait vers eux.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-il

\- Pourquoi pas ? dit Hermione, je crois que Scorpius a besoin d'un bain

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ! dit le petit en levant ses yeux gris vers sa mère

\- Moi non plus ! dit-elle en riant

Tous les quatre repartirent alors vers le manoir Zabini.

Une fois arrivé au Manoir, Hermione emmena directement son fils à la douche pendant que les deux amis s'installèrent au salon.

Hermione réussit, à grand peine, à mettre son fils dans le bain.

\- Tu joueras après Scorpius ! dit-elle pour la énième fois

\- Mais Drago il va partir !

\- Non chéri, il ne partira pas tant que tu ne lui aura pas dit au revoir !

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je sais tout !

Elle se mit à laver son fils en souriant, évitant les gerbes d'eaux qu'il lui lançait en riant.

\- J'aime bien Drago ! Dit le petit Granger en souriant. Il est chouette

\- Ouais… fit sa mère. Bon, allez, on sort, je n'ai pas envie que tu transforme cette salle de bain en piscine !

Une fois son fils habillé, elle le porta tout en lui faisant des petits bisous partout, jusqu'au salon. Elle entendit une partie de la conversation des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie Dray, sérieusement ? demanda Blaise

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas tout de suite. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'était pour protéger la seule chose qui comptait le plus à mes yeux à ce moment de ma vie. Et qui compte encore maintenant.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le salon. Scorpius se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens pour descendre et rejoindre Drago. Le blond accepta de jouer encore un peu avec lui. Hermione les regarda avec un regard tendre.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda Blaise

\- Je n'en sais rien. J'agirais le moment venu je pense, sur un coup de tête…

Après une heure de jeu, Scorpius commençait à somnoler. Hermione frappa dans ses mains et s'approcha de son fils.

\- Je crois que mon petit lapin va faire une sieste

\- Je veux dire au rewoir à Drago ! dit le petit en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche

Elle s'approcha du blond. Scorpius leva les bras vers lui et il le prit dans ses bras. Scorpius l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu es gentil, je t'aime bien ! dit le garçonnet.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Dit Drago

\- Maman ? Drago pourrait être mon papa un jour ?

\- On verra ! dit-elle. En attendant c'est la sieste.

Elle attrapa son fils et monta – quasiment en courant – les escaliers pour le coucher et dans l'espoir de s'enfermer dans sa chambre au plus vite. A mi-hauteur de l'escalier elle se retourna.

\- Merci pour cette journée Malfoy. Et de nous avoir offert le repas et le dessert

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi Granger.

Blaise regarda Hermione et Drago successivement. Ils semblaient y avoir une tension entre eux. Quelque chose qu'il ne définissait pas, et bien plus important qu'une simple tension sexuelle. Hermione hocha la tête avant de disparaitre à l'étage. Blaise serra la main de son ami et lui sourit.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra être aussi soudé qu'autrefois.

\- Moi aussi Zab'. On avait de bon délire à Poudlard.

\- Hermione ne le montre pas, mais elle semblait vraiment heureuse par cette journée

\- Je sais. Je la connais assez bien pour ça

\- Dray, ne déconne pas avec elle !

\- Promis

Le blond partit, le visage fermé. Il était encore chamboulé par la phrase qu'avait dite Scorpius. Et il fut heureux que Blaise ne l'ai pas relevé. De son côté, le métis se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Vraiment Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous faire là ?

Il soupira et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos mine de rien.

* * *

[1] Il a été porté à mon attention par **okami shiroi** que j'avais fait une erreur dans les précédents chapitres. Donc, désolé :3. Je sais pas, j'aimais bien avec le « e ». xD

* * *

 **Guibe** : Ton vœux a été exaucé! :O Aurais-tu des dons de télépathie ou de voyance! xD. Dans l'espoir que ça te plaise toujours.

 **Toreko** : Merci! J'espère que celui-là t'a plus aussi

 **okami shiroi:** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je ferais en sorte de corriger cette erreur.

 **Maxime3482** : Contente que ça t'ai plus, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire.

 **SwanGranger** : Qui sait ce qui se passera? (Je n'ai encore rien écrit, du coup je ne peux même pas être sadique et lâcher une petite bombe quelque part pour augmenter le suspense) Mais oui, il y aura des rapprochements... Mais de qui... :P

 **Fan:** Oui, maintenant c'est une petite barque, à quand la bouée? :P Et surtout a quand la révélation? xD J'aime bien les petits moments Drago/Scorpius, et il est tellement mignon, et Drago je l'imagine un peu en papa attentionné même si ça a été une véritable bombe dans sa vie. Franchement, si je pouvais décidé de comment serait un jour mon bébé je le ferais à l'image de Scorpius _(l'auteur commence à dire n'importe quoi et part loin! xD une semaine bien fatigante, et la fatigue c'est fait ressentir hier soir lorsque j'ai eu un fou rire de 30 minutes avec une amie pour une raison totalement stupide: la façon de rire d'un prof qui est bizarre... xD. Et répondre aux reviews à 00h40 après 2 heures de préparations de fiche de parasito, c'est un peu un défi :P... - c'est bon, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie! xD)_. On verra ce qui se passe pour la réconciliation, mais j'hésite sur la façon dont sa va se passer... hihi. Il ne faut pas non plus que la vie soit toute rose pour notre Drago qui débarque comme une fleur dans la vie de tout le monde!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Il est enfin là le chapitre 8. Désolé du retard, mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire._**

 ** _Même le chapitre 9 je l'ai pas encore commencé_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (la fin a été écrit dans un état de fatigue intense, soyez indulgent? *petit sourire mignon et les yeux du chat potté*)_**

 ** _Bisous bisous_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 :_

Depuis le week-end, Hermione n'avait pas parlé à Drago, et son anniversaire arrivait à grand pas. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il ne restait qu'une simple journée avant la fameuse sortie. Ginny avait contacté tout le monde, demanda à Hermione de se descendre. Facile à dire, les paroles de son fils tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle remarquait à peine Drago lorsque celui-ci passait dans les couloirs, et elle avait même réussit à oublier l'intercation avec Ron et Harry.

En se rendant à la bibliothèque pour travailler au calme, Hermione entendit une conversation à l'angle d'un couloir. Et elle reconnut la voix de Drago. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, elle s'approcha doucement pour savoir avec qui le blond pouvait bien parler. Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Vanessa, la mystérieuse Française à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé un seul mot. Etant donné qu'elle voulait enseigner la divination, elles n'étaient pas faites pour s'entendre.

\- Dragooooo. Dit Vanessa, avec son accent Français qui sautait aux yeux. On pourrait prendre encore un peu de bon temps tous les deux ! Comme avant…

Hermione se prétrifia. « Comme avant » ? « Prendre du bon temps » ?

\- Vaness', dit Drago en reculant légèrement pour mettre de la distance entre eux. C'était il y a quasiment 2 ans. Et je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec toi

\- C'est la petite Granger qui t'intéresse ? Une fille coincée affublé d'un petit batard ?

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione à l'entente des mots de la jeune française. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de cette fille qui avait l'air si gentille.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! s'insurgea le blond

\- Comme tu veux. Mais tu peux choisir, il y a moi, avec qui tu as partagé une véritable relation pendant quasiment 1 ans… Et il y a cette intello… Qui saura te satisfaire ?

\- Ferme-là. Dit Drago en essayant de contourner la française

Vanessa attrapa le bras du blond et le força à la regarder avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Drago resta stoïque face à cette attaque mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager non plus. Hermione posa une main devant sa bouche, pour étouffer un sanglot. Avant que l'un des deux ne la voie, la jeune fille s'enfuit à travers les couloirs.

\- Tu es vraiment une idiote. Murmura Hermione avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs

De son côté, Drago se dégagea de Vanessa avant de partir. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait pour espoir de retrouver Hermione, sans se douter que la jeune femme n'avait rien manqué de son échange.

Hermione c'était réfugié dans sa chambre, des larmes coulant sans interruption sur ses joues. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir cru que Drago ne chercherait pas à aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il était loin d'elle. Près d'elle, son portable se mit à sonner. Le nom de Ginny s'afficha. Elle prit une grande respiration et décrocha.

\- Allo ? _Hermione ! Bonne nouvelle, tout le monde viens ! Enfin, sauf Théo, il est malade apparemment. Au faite ? Tu invites Drago ?_ Euh… Ouais… Pourquoi pas ? _Au faite, c'est le bon moment pour te rapprocher de lui non ?_ Gin', désolé de couper court mais j'ai une montagne de travail à faire si je veux sortir demain soir. _Ah, Bien sûr. Dit, tu passes quant à l'université ?_ Dans deux ou trois semaines. Pourquoi ? _Harry est venu me parler ce matin pour me demander où il pouvait te trouver. Il voulait s'excuser. Du moins je crois. Mais tu aurais dû voir la tête de Cho quand il est venu me voir !_ Oh. D'accord. Je lui enverrais un hibou, je suppose. A demain. _A demain !_

Elle reposa le portable et resta à regarder le mur. Une chance qu'elle n'ait pas de cours avec le professeur Flitwick pour le moment.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt normalement même si Hermione avançait dans un véritable brouillard. Elle restait sérieuse mais le cœur n'y était pas, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle évitait Drago. Le week-end qu'elle avait passé était l'un des meilleurs, et son fils était tout aussi heureux qu'elle l'avait été. Et cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversé. Elle devait regarder les choses en face, elle aimait toujours Drago Malfoy. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que la chose soit réciproque.

\- Au final, il est redevenu comme avant notre relation. Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en sortant du dernier cours de Sortilège de la journée

\- Miss Granger ? appela quelqu'un dans son dos

Elle se retourna pour voir une fille de Septième année de Serpentard. Hermione se souvenait vaguement que la jeune fille avait choisi un cursus de sortilège appliqué et qu'elle s'appelait Angélique.

\- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de travail, mais j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez major de votre promotion avec un nombre d'Optimal impressionnant. Les notes les plus importantes depuis plus de 200 ans !

\- N'exagérons rien voyons. Ce ne sont pas les notes qui définissent quelqu'un !

\- En tous cas, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez bien m'aider en potion et en métamorphose. Les deux domaines où j'ai le plus de difficulté.

\- Bien sûr. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. On peut se voir deux fois par semaine si tu veux

\- Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment !

\- Mais dit moi, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Mr Malfoy pour les potions

\- Pour tout vous avouez Miss, il me fait un peu peur. Surtout que ce matin, il était dans une humeur noir. Certains disaient qu'il c'était disputé avec la folle.

\- La folle ?

\- La Française. Elle est trop bizarre. Du moins c'est ce qui se dit en tout cas.

Hermione la réprimanda sur le fait de parler des commérages qui circulait sur les stagiaires et les professeurs et convenu de la faire travailler les potions le mardi et la métamorphose le jeudi. Et qu'il commencerait la semaine qui suivait.

La brune se rendit dans le parc pour profiter du soleil. Elle sourit en voyant les élèves assis sur l'herbe ou sur les bancs. Elle avait passé autant de bon moment que de mauvais dans ce château. Avant de se mettre à ressasser le passé, la jeune fille se rendit dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain. Elle avait déjà prévenu la directrice de sa sortie et cela avait été vivement encouragé. Les mots de la directrice résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles « Vous êtes jeune Hermione, amusez-vous ! ». Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, même la directrice s'y mettait !

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se posta face à son armoire où elle avait rangé quelques vêtements. Le plus gros était dans sa valise mais elle préférait toujours regarder les robes qu'elle avait rangé dans l'armoire avant tout. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une robe fourreau verte bouteille que lui avait offerte Ginny deux ans plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait porté qu'une seule fois. Elle avait trouvé le décolleté trop plongeant et la jupe trop courte. Sans oublié les talons vertigineux que lui avait offerte Pansy[1]. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle hésitait vraiment entre se cacher quelque part ou chercher une robe. Si elle mettait quelque chose de « trop sage » selon les goûts de Pansy, elle en entendrait parler toute la soirée et elle n'en avait pas besoin. En regardant la robe, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait « Vas-y, choisi celle-là et montre à Malfoy ce qu'il a perdu en 5 ans. Montre lui que tu es mieux que cette française ! ». Dans un élan de rage face à cette pensée, elle attrapa la robe et la jeta sur une chaise un peu plus loin. Elle trouva son petit sac à main noir quel ramenait toujours avec elle (un cadeau de ses parents d'Australie. Ils le lui avaient donné quand elle avait emmené Scorpius rencontré ses grands-parents. ) Puis elle prit sa paire de talon « de pouffiasse » comme aimait les appeler Ginny et les déposa avec la robe. Elle profita ensuite du temps qu'il lui restait pour avancer dans les « cours » qu'elle donnait et prendre des notes concernant son stage qui ferait l'objet d'un examen oral qui compterait pour la moitié de sa note final.

Lors du repas, Drago essaya de s'approcher d'Hermione, mais la jeune fille choisit délibérément de l'ignorer. Elle retourna dans sa chambre directement après le diner pour se coucher tôt. Si elle devait faire une nuit blanche, autant profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Le blond quant à lui se sentait frustré de ne pas avoir pu se rapprocher d'Hermione. Il se rendit dans le parc et s'installa sur un banc en pierre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

\- Je te récupèrerais Granger, soit en sûr ! Même si je dois y laisser ma peau. Et je te dois des explications sur ma disparition pendant 5 ans.

Il resta là quelques instants à regarder le ciel étoilé avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Il y avait la soirée d'anniversaire d'Hermione et il comptait essayer un rapprochement beaucoup plus conséquent que leur petit jeu. Tout ceci n'était qu'un prétexte, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion de faire un pari. Elle était comme lui, même si elle se refusait à l'accepter, elle aimait trop les défis. Il s'endormit en souriant, une boite sur sa table de chevet.

Hermione eu l'impression que sa journée été passé à une vitesse supersonique. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La jeune femme avait la sensation qu'à peine levé, elle devait déjà se préparer pour la soirée en boite en compagnie de ses amis. Toute la journée, elle avait entendu des « Joyeux anniversaire Miss Granger » de la part des élèves et des professeurs. Et maintenant, elle se trouvait devant son miroir à réajuster sa robe pour ne pas montrer trop de poitrine et essayé de se réhabitué aux talons hauts. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son maquillage, prit son sac et sortit. Elle avait promis à son fils de passer un moment au manoir pour le voir et manger avec lui. Et de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas concevoir de passer un anniversaire sans voir son fils.

En sortant de son appartement, elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy, qui portait un jean et une chemise noire légèrement ouverte. Il avait les cheveux décoiffé et un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres. Le cœur de la brune manqua un battement. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te croiser aujourd'hui. Donc Bon Anniversaire. Dit-il en lui souriant

\- Merci

\- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Le blond lui tendit une petite boite rouge. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution pour découvrir un collier avec comme pendentif un cœur qui s'ouvrait en tant que porte photo.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de demander une photo de Scorpius pour la mettre à l'intérieur. Et la deuxième photo, à toi de choisir

\- C'est vraiment beau Drago

En retournant le collier, elle remarqua qu'il était gravé quelque chose. En regardant de plus près elle put lire « De tout mon cœur ». Elle eut envie de pleurer. Elle s'approcha pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue mais Drago pris les devants et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Hermione le repoussa et la baffe partie toute seule. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ta chère française pour ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été émue que tu puisses me faire ça !

\- Quoi ? Mais il y a quelques jours… commença Drago

\- Je vous ai entendu Drago, toi et cette fille… Pendant 1 an tu étais avec elle

\- Il n'y avait pas de sentiments

\- Comme si ça changeait quelque chose ! ce que tu peux être stupide !

Elle se mit à avancer à grand pas pour s'éloigner de son ancien amant. Drago lui attrapa le bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Ta gifle était totalement justifiée. Je sais, j'ai eu une aventure mais toi aussi j'imagine

\- Pas une fois ! Pas une fois Malfoy !

\- Bon, d'accord, je suis un véritable abrutit. Mais j'étais totalement paumé, ça faisait trois ans que je fuy… que j'étais partit. Elle te ressemblait au début, et j'ai cru pouvoir passer à autre chose. Je croyais ne jamais revenir ici. Je suis désolé Hermione. Je…

\- Ne dit rien ! S'il te plait

\- Si je vais le dire ! Je t'aime Hermione. Je m'en fiche totalement de ce stupide pari ! Ce n'était qu'un prétexte.

Hermione ne répondit pas, évitant le regard du blond. Il finit par la lâcher.

\- Tu sais que je ne laisserais pas tomber. Dit-il

Elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Désolé Drago mais je t'en veux encore pour cette histoire, même si pour toi ça ne comptait pas. J'attends que tu me prouves ta sincérité.

Drago hocha la tête avant de la suivre pour sortir du château. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux au manoir Zabini. La jeune fille couru (autant qu'il était possible avec des talons) à la porte où l'attendait son fils.

\- Bonanniversairemaman ! dit me petit

\- Moins vite mon poussin

\- Bon anniversaire maman ! Je t'ai fait un dessin et un gâteau ! Et il y a quekun pour toi

\- On ferra ça dans l'ordre. Le dessin, le gâteau, et l'invité ! dit-elle en riant

En entrant, Scorpius lui tira la main pour l'emmener dans le salon où l'attendait Ginny, Elizabeth, Blaise… et Harry. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son (ex) meilleur ami. Quand son fils lui tendit le dessin, elle lança à peine un regard sur celui-ci.

\- Il est beau mon cœur

\- T'as pas regardé ! se vexa le petit

Elle regarda de plus près le dessin pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait essayé de représenter sa mère, lui… et Drago. Elle fit un sourire à son fils et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle s'approcha d'Harry avec précaution.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour créer des problèmes. Dit le brun. Et ces deux-là (montrant Ginny et Blaise) se sont montré assez persuasif pour éviter les disputes.

Hermione fit un sourire. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au jardin.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda-t-elle, une fois loin de tout le monde

\- Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été un véritable abruti. I ans, j'étais jeune et stupide, mais j'ai continué à être aveugle, me rangeant du côté de Ron. Je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui m'a poussé à venir… Que Ronald ai reçu un coup de poing de Malfoy…

\- Excuse-moi de te couper, un coup de poing de Malfoy ?

\- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Non. Je lui en parlerais plus tard. Désolé, continue.

\- Ce qui a été dit, m'a fait réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'il est plus facile de fuir que d'affronter ses erreurs. Et j'ai choisi la voie de la facilité, comme quand j'ai choisi de ressortir avec Cho.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec cette fille ? Tu l'aimes au moins ?

\- Aucune idée. En tout cas, je voulais m'excuser. Même Teddy m'a fait un sermon ! Et je voulais aussi te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je dois rejoindre Cho

\- Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu veux

\- Cho ne serait pas vraiment d'accord…

\- Tu te base toujours sur elle ?

\- Je verrais. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps

\- Nous n'allons pas partir maintenant. On va diner ici.

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Harry lui fit un sourire et Hermione le prit dans ses bras. La jeune fille retourna à l'intérieur tandis qu'Harry partait. Bientôt toute la bande fut présente. Pansy et Ginny discutait sur le canapé tandis que Luna et Neville regardait à travers la vitre tout en discutant avec Elizabeth.

\- Salut ! fit Hermione

\- Mia ! s'exclama Pansy tout sourire. Ça fait un bail ! Théo est affreusement désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir mais il est malade le pauvre. Enfin, c'est de sa faute, il aurait dû faire attention avec sa potion ! en tout cas bon anniversaire !

\- Merci Pans', vraiment.

Luna et Neville virent à leur tour lui dire bon anniversaire. La jeune femme discuta avec ses amis tout en souriant. Scorpius jouait face à elle en compagnie de Drago. Pansy l'obligea à ouvrir les cadeaux qui se trouvaient sur la table basse. De Luna et Neville, elle reçut une parure « original » : une paire de boucle d'oreille qui représentait des pommes bleus et un collier assortit. Neville lui fit un regard d'excuse. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler Luna, mais c'était comme ça que tout le monde l'aimait. Pansy lui avait pris une robe ridiculeusement petite. Son cadeau était accompagné d'un petit mot _« Quand j'ai su que Drago était revenu, j'ai pensé que cela pouvait t'être utile ! PP »_. Ginny lui avait offert un livre et Blaise un nouveau sac (et elle se doutait fortement que c'était Elizabeth qui avait choisi). Et de la part d'Elizabeth elle reçut une robe de soirée.

La soirée se passa calmement, tous rigolaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. Et Hermione remarqua même un léger rapprochement entre Ginny et Blaise mais ne dit rien. Vers 23 heures, le petit groupe transplana vers le chemin de traverse. Elisabeth les avait mis en garde et fournit un portauloin pour les ramener au manoir s'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de transplaner pour revenir.

A l'entrée du Club, il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer. Pansy ne prit pas le temps d'attendre et dépassa tout le monde tel une diva suivit du reste du groupe. La musique filtrait à travers les portes. L'ancienne Serpentarde se présenta devant le vigil et fit un grand sourire.

\- John ! dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. On peut entrer ? c'est l'anniversaire de mon amie !

Le dénommé John regarda le groupe et leur fit signe d'entrer. Ginny frappa dans la main de Pansy et ils se dirigèrent tous à l'intérieur. Drago se pencha près de l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- Pansy est une habitué ou quoi ?

\- On l'est tous ! dit Hermione en riant. Même si je suis une mère, j'ai pu sortir de temps à autre

Elle haussa les épaules et suivit Ginny au bar. De son côté, Drago suivit Blaise et les autres vers une banquette. Le métis s'assit en soupirant.

\- Enfin une pause ! j'avais vraiment besoin de sortir

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Pansy.

\- Je bosse moi Pans' ! dit-il en riant. Tiens, revoilà l'invité d'honneur !

Hermione s'installa avec eux, une bouteille de champagne volant près d'elle. Ginny quand a elle portait un plateau plein de coktail coloré.

\- Ginny a réussi à nous avoir un champagne gratuit !

La rousse s'installa près de Blaise en souriant modestement.

\- Ce n'était pas compliqué, de toute façon il n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione. Il lui aurait donné n'importe quoi j'en suis sure !

\- Mais non ! protesta la brune

\- Si si ! Il faut avouer que cette robe te va comme un gant !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et bu son verre avant de se rendre sur la piste de danse où se trouvait déjà Luna. Neville regardait sa petite amie de loin. Pansy avala un verre de champagne avant de rejoindre Hermione.

\- Tu n'y vas pas ? demanda Blaise à Ginny

\- Pas tout de suite, je profite un peu de la bouteille ici présente et de ta compagnie

Le métis sourit et se rapprocha de la rousse. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien en riant. Drago quand à lui sirotait tranquillement son verre en regardant la brune de loin. Hermione de son côté se déhanchait en compagnie de Pansy, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne lève surtout pas la tête. Dit Pansy à l'oreille d'Hermione. Dray te regarde.

La brune leva discrètement vers la banquette où était leur groupe et vit effectivement que le blond la regardait avec insistance. Quelqu'un toucha l'épaule d'Hermione, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle vit un grand brun qui lui souriait.

\- Une danse ? demanda-t-il

\- Désolé, je suis avec des amies. Dit Hermione en continua à se trémousser

L'homme s'en alla déçu. Pansy lui fit un clin d'œil et elles continuèrent à danser, bientôt rejointe par Ginny. Elles dansèrent un moment sous le regard des garçons.

\- On va les rejoindre ? proposa Blaise

\- Tu vas tenter un rapprochement avec Weasley fille ?

\- Peut-être

Le métis se leva et partit en direction de la piste. Il se colla dans le dos de la rousse qui dansa en rythme avec lui[2]. Drago se leva à son tour et dansa près d'Hermione sans pour autant l'approcher de trop près. La jeune fille sentit une pression dans son dos et se retrouva dans les bras du blond. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et continua à danser.

De son côté, Blaise c'était rapprocher de Ginny et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la rousse. Elle se retourna, l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de s'éloigner et rejoindre le bar où elle prit un grand verre de vodka. Le métis resta immobile pendant un moment le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Pansy éclatait de rire tandis que Drago était choqué par l'audace de la fille Weasley.

\- Elle a osé ! dit Hermione en riant

\- Je crois qu'on est en train de perdre Zab'. Lança Drago en riant à son tour

Ils rejoignirent la banquette où étaient Ginny et Blaise. Neville était sorti avec Luna un moment parce qu'elle voulait « marcher en pleine air après tous ces efforts ». Pansy prit un autre verre en souriant à Ginny et Blaise. Le métis et la rousse se taquinait en se tenant la main sous la table. Chacun se mit à boire un peu plus tout en discutant. Ginny se sentit un peu plus entrepreneuse après quelques verres et embrassa de nouveau Blaise. Tous applaudirent la jeune fille en riant.

\- Il était temps ! lança Hermione. Vous étiez agaçant à vous tourner autour sans pour autant oser y aller.

\- Tu n'es pas mieux avec Drago toi ! lança Ginny en lui tirant la langue. Tu n'oses même pas l'embrasser !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et pour prouver le contraire, elle embrassa Drago à pleine bouche. Elle lança un regard de défis à Ginny avant de boire un autre verre.

La soirée s'allongea jusqu'à quasiment la fermeture du club. Entre danse, flirt et boisson. Même Luna qui d'ordinaire ne buvait rien avait pris quelques verres. Ginny et Blaise ne se décollait plus complètement soûl.

\- J'espère que je me souviendrais de cette soirée ! dit-elle en riant

\- Ouais… fit Blaise d'une voix trainante.

Hermione riait quasiment toute seule, elle aussi fortement alcoolisé. Pansy avait enlevé ses chaussures et marchait pied nu, soutenu par Drago.

\- Tu devrais ressortir avec Hermione ! dit-elle. Vous étiez heureux ensemble avant que tu ne partes loin comme un idiot.

\- Ouais…

\- C'était la première fois que je te voyais aussi heureux ! Et même si elle a son fils, tu manques à sa vie ! pour de vrai

Neville et Luna marchait en marge du groupe, les surveillant quand même un peu.

\- C'était un super annif ! lança Hermione en levant une main au ciel

\- Ouais ! on rentre ? demanda Drago

Hermione chercha le portauloin et le posa sur le sol. Une fois que tout le monde ai posé sa main sur le portauloin, celui-ci s'activa et les emmena directement au manoir. Et tant bien que mal, chacun rejoignit sa chambre. Blaise entraina Ginny avec lui.

\- En tout bien tout honneur ! dit-il à l'oreille de la rousse

Drago quand à lui s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Je peux ?

\- Ça dépend ? tu sais être sage ?

\- Bien sûr !

Hermione se dirigea vers son lit et Drago la rejoignit.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit Drago

\- Je crois qu'on a beaucoup de chose à se dire mais actuellement, je suis dans l'incapacité de réfléchir normalement !

Elle fit un petit sourire avant de s'effondré de sommeil. Drago lui retira ses chaussures et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je n'aurais pas du abattre mes cartes aussi vite. Dit-il

Il s'allongea près de la jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

[1] Ça m'a fait penser à mon cours d'Hématologie pendant un moment… « Pancytopénie… » Ok… Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil ^^'

[2]Ecris en écoutant « Accelere » de JDK (pour ceux qui veulent écouter)

* * *

 **Toreko:** Oui, Ronald est un idiot, et Harry croit son meilleur ami même si c'est des âneries. Evidemment que Ronald est jaloux, après tout, Hermione n'a pas voulu de lui alors qu'il avait quelques sentiments pour elle. Merci

 **Okami shiroi:** Il n'en a pas fini d'en voir notre Drago :3 Elle est proche, très proche... ;)

 **Clem2605** : Je ne t'en veux pas xD. Mais là je pense que tu auras tout le temps de commenté vu que j'ai pris un peu de retard (entre l'écriture des story, et mes devoirs... T-T) Oui! Scorpius, il est tellement adorable! *o*. Et le jeu est pas mal, mais Drago veut avant tout la récupéré. (et même s'il a abattue ses cartes dans ce chapitre, ça ne l'empêche pas de jouer. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué :P) Et pour le couple CHO/HARRY, qui sait ce qui peut se passer? Moi aussi je ne l'aime pas trop...

 **SwanGranger** : Hermione devient folle je pense (en même temps que l'auteur qui travaille jusqu'à minuit et reste dans un internat la semaine xD). Elle est totalement perdu surtout.

 **Fan** : Et oui, Scorpius est malin, en voyant ses parents c'est normal. :P. C'est un Malfoy, les Malfoy gère toute les situations. Et oui, c'est déjà un grand pas, il ne manquera plus que la réaction du petit face a la nouvelle. Merci pour ton soutien! Oui, malgré la fatigue, j'ai toujours plein d'imagination. Je vais faire en sorte de me reposer (quand je pourrais xD)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Enfin! J'ai pu le finir! Oulà! :)_**

 ** _Petit Blabla de l'auteur:_** _Je suis enfin en vacances! j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de fatigue (ce qui d'après mon prof de Biochimie serait pratique comme ça on ne rend pas de compte rendu! sadique!). Et j'aurais un peu plus de temps pour écrire un peu! J'ai vraiment besoin de repos!_

 ** _J'espère que ça va vous plaire en tout cas. J'ai toujours peur de vous décevoir avec ce que j'écris (fille qui n'a absolument pas confiance)_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews. ça fait plaisir_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Piouc!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 :_

Les lendemains de soirées sont toujours les plus dur, surtout quand on a abusé de l'alcool la veille. C'est la bouche pâteuse et avec un mal de tête menaçant de lui faire arracher ses cheveux, qu'Hermione se réveilla. Le réveil à sa droite indiquait 10h30. Elle soupira en se couvrant le visage. A côté d'elle, Drago dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle décida de se lever avant que son fils n'entre dans la chambre. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard au blond et sourit. Il avait l'air plus paisible quand il dormait.

 **Flash back :**

7 ans plus tôt, sixième année

Hermione était allongé près de Drago et traçait des arabesques avec ses doigts sur le torse nu du jeune homme. Elle le sentit bouger sous ses doigts et elle sourit en le voyant ouvrir un œil.

\- J'aimerais me faire réveiller comme ça tous les jours. Dit-il en souriant, à moitié endormie

\- Moi je pourrais te regarder dormir pendant des heures

\- Tu n'avais pas un devoir à faire super important ?

\- Je l'ai fini, et comme tu dormais encore, je t'ai regardé dormir

\- Tu es folle de travailler un dimanche matin

\- Peut-être

Elle lui embrassa les lèvres avant de reprendre son petit jeu. Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago replongea quelques instants.

\- Tu es tellement plus beau paisible comme ça, loin de tous problèmes. C'est mieux que ton sourire narquois

\- Education Malfoy… dit Drago d'une voix endormit avant d'attraper Hermione et de la serrer dans ses bras tel un oreiller ou une peluche[1].

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel resta dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

 **Fin Flash back**

Hermione se rendit à la cuisine d'où s'élevait du bruit, signe de vie. A peine passé la porte, Scorpius couru vers elle tout sourire.

\- Mon poussin ! dit-elle avant qu'il n'hurle. Pas trop de bruit, maman a mal à la tête

\- T'as une jeule de bois ?

\- Quoi ? qui t'a appris ça ?

\- Pansy !

Hermione fusilla l'intéressé du regard. Cependant, Pansy ne percuta même pas, trop absorbé à regarder d'un œil vide son verre de jus de citrouille. Elisabeth regardait tout le monde le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione s'installa avec les autres. Elle regarda Ginny qui dormait légèrement contre l'épaule de Blaise, la bouche entrouverte. Blaise tournait sa cuillère dans son bol en se tenant la tête. Il n'y avait que Neville et Luna qui allait bien dans le lot.

\- Drago dort encore ? demanda Elisabeth

\- Oui. Dit Hermione. Et moi je compte bien prendre une potion contre le mal de tête.

\- Vous vous êtes amusé au moins ?

\- C'était super ! Mais je crois qu'on a un peu abusé de la bouteille.

\- Mange un peu, ça te fera du bien

Elisabeth lui tendis un bagel nature. La jeune fille picora quelques miettes sur la pâtisserie. Au bout d'un moment, Drago entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et des traces de sommeil s'attardant sur son visage. Il s'installa à côté de Pansy qui semblait s'endormir dans son jus de citrouille. Elisabeth se mit à rire en voyant l'état des jeunes.

\- Narcissa m'a envoyé un hibou pour me demander de passer chez elle. Je peux emmener Scorpius si tu veux.

\- Mais j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui ! dit la jeune maman

\- Vu ton état, ce petit va vite te faire vivre un enfer

\- Laisse-le Hermione. Tu le verras ce soir. Dit Drago

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir mais fini par accepter. Mrs Zabini entraina Scorpius à l'étage pour le prépare. Une fois prêt, le garçon embrassa sa mère et lui fit un câlin avant de suivre Elisabeth, son serpent dans les bras.

Hermione s'affala sur la chaise en soupirant.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant ! dit-elle

\- Moi non plus ! marmonna Pansy

\- Je crois qu'il y a des potions anti-gueule de bois dans le placard de ma chambre. Dit Blaise sans pour autant bouger

\- Je vais y aller. Dit Neville en riant. Vous avez l'air tellement en forme.

\- Trop ! marmonna Ginny

Neville revint et tendis à tous la potion. Chacun bu avec un air de soulagement sur le visage.

\- Nous on va y aller. Dit Neville. On doit passer chez le père de Luna

\- Et moi je dois aller voir si Théo n'est pas mort entre temps ! dit Pansy. Merci pour cette soirée

\- De rien. Dit Hermione. Passe-lui mon bonjour

L'ancienne Serpentarde hocha la tête et partit en compagnie de Neville et Luna. Les autres quant à eux partirent dans le salon. Ginny et Blaise ne savait même plus comment réagir l'un face à l'autre. Hermione rit en les voyants aussi gêné.

\- Arrêter d'être comme ça vous deux ! dit-elle.

Ginny rougit et se cacha le visage derrière ses cheveux. Blaise passa un bras sur ses épaules en tirant la langue à Hermione. Elle sourit et ne réagit pas en voyant Drago s'installer près d'elle sur le canapé. Elle faisait mine de ne pas se souvenir de ce que le blond lui avait dit avant qu'ils ne partent pour le manoir Zabini. Mais intérieurement elle jubilait. « ça ne sera pas aussi facile mon petit Drago » se dit-elle.

Le blond faisait passer ses doigts sur le bras de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle regardait Ginny et Blaise se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bon, si on dérange, dites-le ! lança Drago en riant

\- Non c'est bon. Dit Blaise a son ami, vous pouvez rester

\- Blaisou ! dit Hermione. Je peux te parler en privée s'il te plait ?

Blaise la suivit dans la bibliothèque, adjacente au salon. Elle se posta face à lui, les mains sur les hanches, contrôlant à peine sa migraine qui pointait.

\- Tu comptes le dire clairement à Ginny ou pas ? demanda-t-elle

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi Blaise Zabini !

\- Bon d'accord. Je vais lui dire, mais c'était tellement plus facile de l'approché une fois de l'alcool dans le sang. Et toi ? avec Dray ?

\- J'en ai absolument aucune idée. Il y a cette française. J'ai entendu une conversation entre lui et cette Vanessa… Je ne sais pas

\- Hermione, il t'est déjà arrivé de flirté avec un mec une fois bien éméché !

\- C'est arrivé une seule fois ! et il ressemblait tellement a Drago une fois une dizaine de vodka pomme avalé. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux

\- Ne soit pas indécise. Il le veut autant que toi, c'est sur

\- Mais il n'a même pas prit ma défense correctement face à cette… fille !

\- Tu connais Drago, avec lui, c'est plutôt vengeance que confrontation ! il fera surement quelque chose, mais à sa façon.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais dès que j'y verrais plus claire, je te tiendrais au courant. Mais file voir Ginny, depuis le temps qu'elle attend que tu lui demande de sortir avec elle

\- Tu le savais, et tu n'as rien dit ! s'insurgea Blaise

\- Oui, mais je ne trahirais jamais le secret d'une amie.

Elle lui fit un sourire et sortit rejoindre les deux autres qui étaient dans le salon. Elle se posa dans un fauteuil, tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Plus jamais ! murmura-t-elle

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois ! dit Ginny en riant

Blaise s'approcha de Ginny.

\- Euh… Gin', tu veux bien venir avec moi un instant ?

La rousse le suivit dans la pièce d'à côté. Le métis se posta face à elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

\- Ecoute Ginevra ! Je sais tu as horreur qu'on t'appelle comme ça, mais je veux quelque chose d'officiel. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien être ma petite amie, pour le moment. Et pour la suite, on verra comment les choses avance.

\- Je… euh… Oui. A condition que tu me promettes une chose !

\- Tout ce que tu veux

\- Promet moi que tu m'aimeras toute la vie !

\- Promis

\- On ne pouvait pas faire plus niais ! lança Drago de l'autre côté de la porte

Blaise lui fit un geste obscène de la main avant d'embrasser Ginny. Hermione sourit en voyant la couple que venait former deux personnes importante de sa vie. Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Drago l'embrassa également. Il lui lança un regard narquois et partit vers l'étage. Hermione préféra laisser le nouveau couple en tête à tête et se rendit dans la cuisine. Une chose qu'elle adorait faire quand elle revenait de soirée c'était de faire la cuisine, de rester en activité, de bouger et ne pas rester sur place à se lamenter sur son sort.[2]

La jeune femme entreprit de préparer des muffins chocolat/cannelle. Tout en mélangeant les ingrédients dans un saladier, la jeune fille laissa son esprit vagabonder vers le passé.

 **Flash Back**

 _Quatrième année :_

Hermione finissait de préparer une fournée de muffin au chocolat, seule dans les grandes cuisines du château de Poudlard. Harry et Ron lui faisait encore la tête, surtout Ron en fait, et elle c'était retrouvé toute seule toute la journée. Et là, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle aurait bien aimé passé un peu de temps à discuter avec Drago, mais il était avec sa petite amie du moment. Et elle avait beau le nier, cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Elle secoua la tête. Il n'était qu'un ami, rien de plus. Normalement ?

\- Tu fais quoi ? fit une voix dans son dos

Elle se retourna pour voir Drago, tout sourire, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Un gâteau, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant, une petite dispute avec Harry et Ron, encore. Ron est jaloux de l'intérêt que me porte Viktor

\- Il n'est pas le seul. Murmura Drago pour lui-même

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien. Quoi comme gâteau ?

\- Muffin au chocolat

\- Cool ! j'en veux !

\- Tu n'étais pas avec ta copine ?

\- Quoi ? Talia ? Non, finalement, elle n'a que très peu d'intérêt. Aucune conversation, et elle passait son temps à faire les yeux doux à tout le monde

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue

Drago lui lança un torchon à la figure qu'elle évita avec agilité. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et repris sa préparation. Une fois les gâteaux cuisent, chacun se servit et ils mangèrent tout en discutant.

\- Vraiment ? tu apprécies Krum ?

\- Il est sympa, même si la plupart du temps il me regarde étudier à la bibliothèque

\- Quelle activité intéressante ! vraiment !

\- Au moins il s'intéresse aux filles pour leur cerveau !

\- Moi aussi je te signal

\- Mais bien sûr ! tu ne sautes que les filles faciles ! Ne te fiche pas de moi Malfoy

\- Je ne veux pas de relation sérieuse pour le moment. J'ai le temps ! De toute façon, quoi que je vive avec une fille ici, je devrais la quitter parce que je suis promis à Astoria. Autant ne pas s'engager sur le long terme. Cela ne fera qu'engendrer de la souffrance supplémentaire

\- Mais une fois que tu auras 17 ans, tu pourras décider de toi même ! Je l'ai lu dans un livre sur les coutumes des sangs purs ! La mariage arrangé peut être contesté si l'un des deux a 17 ans et refuse de se marier. Ou alors qu'il y a preuve que l'un des deux n'est pas pur ! Enfin, qu'il n'a pas eu de rapport quoi.

\- Ça ne changera rien, vivant, mon père ne me permettra jamais de faire quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas de sa volonté ou utilise pour sa bourse. Mais tu sais, j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir avoir une vrai relation avec une fille, pour une fois. Voir ce que ça fait

\- Ça n'est pas une expérience Malfoy. Il s'agit de sentiments !

\- Et alors ? les couples ne sont que des expériences qui nous permettent de nous préparer pour le mariage. La vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

\- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

Le blond secoua la tête. Cette fille voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot. Et elle lui sourit pour appuyer sa victoire.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Mécaniquement, Hermione avait réalisé les petits gâteaux. Elle les mit au four. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle ait tout nettoyé qu'elle remarqua la présence de Drago dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je vais y aller. Je passe juste te dire au revoir

\- Oh. D'accord.

\- Il faudra qu'on discute un jour. Je dois t'expliquer certaines choses.

\- D'accord.

\- Et je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire Mia, je te veux. Je veux que tu sois mienne.

\- On verra Drago, on verra

Elle lui fit un sourire tandis qu'il partait. Elle s'appuya contre le plan de travail en soupirant. Elle avait l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeille venait d'entrer dans son estomac. Il semblait si déterminé. Une fois les gâteaux cuits, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu.

Drago Malfoy atterrit avec agilité devant le portail de la résidence familiale des Malfoy. Une résidence qu'il aurait aimé brûler plutôt que de devoir y vivre encore. Sa tante lui avait raconté comment elle avait torturé Hermione sur le tapis du salon (qu'il avait brûlé une fois revenu) tandis qu'elle cherchait à le faire souffrir à son tour. Il avait fallu que cela soit Bellatrix qui apprenne qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre. Il en gardait de bonne marque sur son corps. Une chance que sa mère soit intervenue pour le tirer de là, ou alors il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Il entra au même moment où Elisabeth s'en allait en compagnie de Scorpius.

\- Revenait quand vous voulez ! dit sa mère à la porte

Le petit faisait de grands signes à Narcissa, sa peluche trainant derrière lui. Sa mère croisa son regard et il comprit qu'elle savait, elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps.

\- Mère. Dit-il après avoir dit au revoir à Elisabeth et à Scorpius

Une fois Mrs Zabini partit, Narcissa regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à une conversation, alors il attendit.

\- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

\- Je le sais depuis peu de temps. Et… je ne sais pas, quand j'aurais récupérer Hermione et qu'on formerait une famille ?

\- Drago Malfoy ! dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches

\- Bon, d'accord, vu que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu pensais d'elle, j'ai pas eu envie de te le dire, c'est tout

\- Garnement ! pesta sa mère

Drago lui fit son plus beau sourire mais sa mère ne sourit pas. On ne pouvait pas berner Narcissa Black Malfoy aussi facilement.

\- Tu aimes cette fille ?

\- Oui mère, et depuis assez longtemps pour en être sur

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partit aussi vite ?

\- Pour la protéger, pour nous protéger. Ils étaient derrière nous.

\- Tu es sur qu'il n'arrivera rien ?

\- Non, je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais J'espère. Et s'ils savent pour Scorpius…

\- N'y pense plus. En tout cas, ce petit est adorable. Il te ressemble tellement ! Et miss Granger est une bonne personne.

\- Oui, je ne sais même pas si j'ai mérité tout ce temps avec elle

\- Qui sait ? Je suis tellement heureuse ! mais je suis trop jeune pour être grand-mère !

\- Pas ma faute !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne connais pas les sorts de contraception

Drago haussa les épaules en souriant à sa mère.

\- A plus Mamie ! dit-il en entrant

\- Comptes-tu le dire à ton père ?

\- C'est de sa faute si nous avons dû partir, et si je suis marqué à vie, à la fois par cette horrible marque des ténèbres et par ma cher tante.

\- Mais il devrait le savoir non ?

\- Pour le voir s'étouffer parce qu'un son fils unique c'est amouraché d'une née-moldu, oui, mais je ne lui parlerais pas de mon fils. Même si je ne sais pas comment jouer le rôle de père, je ne veux pas être comme lui

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être comme lui. Mais tu pourrais lui pardonner ? Il a essayé de faire au mieux

\- Et ça m'a entrainé dans un camp qui ne faisait que des mauvais choix dans une guerre où trop de personne ont perdu la vie injustement.

Narcissa posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- N'y pense plus. Et dit toi que si ton père n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, tu n'aurais jamais entrepris cette amitié avec Miss Granger, et cela n'aurais pas abouti à une histoire d'amour. Et vous n'auriez pas un si beau fils

\- Comment tu sais …

Mrs Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser sa question qu'elle était déjà partie. Sa mère l'étonnerait toujours. Et malgré ce qu'elle disait, il n'irait pas voir son père. Il avait détruit trop de chose. Il ne voulait pas détruire la seule chose qu'il voulait reconstruire.

* * *

[1] Juste petite info inutile : ça m'est déjà arrivé ce genre de chose. Et comme Mr a toujours une force supérieur, tu restes là, à attendre qu'il lâche ou tu essayes de faire l'anguille (mais dans ce cas-là, il te tient encore plus fort)

[2] Qui connaît ça ? xD

* * *

 _ **okami shiroi**_ : _A un moment faut passer la seconde! xD Et voyons, la prochaine étape je crois que tu as pu comprendre... COUPLE! :D_

 ** _goldensnicht-2001:_** _L'histoire est devenu ta drogue et je suis ta dealeuse? xD Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas_

 _ **ScPotter:** j'espère que la suite te plaira! ça me rassure de voir que ça continue a plaire dans la __continuité_

 _ **Swangranger:** Il faut toujours élargir le champ des possibilités et prendre en compte tout les coules (d'acide base? xD je crois que mes cours de physiques me sont monté a la tête). De rien, et surtout, merci a toi! :* Bisous! _

_**Maxine3482** : Il fallait bien un peu de concurrence! xD Et les quiproquo sont tellement bien (arrivé aux autres bien sur! :P) Et notre nouveau couple qui vient d'entrer dans la place! :D J'espère que ça te plais! _

_**Fan:** Evidemment, tout bien tout honneur! Blaise peut se montrer charmant. xD Et pour Mione et Dray, qui dit que les choses seront aussi facile que ça? Mdr enfin, même si ça crève les yeux qu'ils veulent être ensemble. Alala, c'est con les amoureux quand même. (dixit la fille in love de son copain xD c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!) _

_**Ayano** : Petite confession, je ne suis jamais allé en boite, du coup j'ai du tirer ça de mon profond imaginaire! :O Et oui, Blaise/Ginny! C'est tellement bien! *o*. Hermione hésite encore mais il faudra voir si elle écoute son coeur ou son cerveau. Proposition? mdr. Attend un peu pour Harry et Cho, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer ;). J'ai disons, garder une petite information que j'ai lu une fois dans un magazine qui parlait d'Harry Potter. :P Et oui, j'aime bien quand le pardon est "facile" qu'on ne garde pas rancune, mais qui te dit qu'Hermione va oublier? Il a toujours était dit qu'on doit apprendre a pardonner pour avancer, mais il ne faut jamais oublier. Et voyons, on parle de Drago Malfoy! Aurais-tu oublié qui il est? :O Et bien sur, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid! 3:) Les explications viendrons... a un moment où un autre. Mais petit indice, ça sera des moment spécial "flash back" avec surement la pensine. Je n'en dit pas plus mais j'ai plein d'idée. En plus, il y a même quelques indices à la fin de ce chapitre... mais pas sur que ça aidera! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

**_J'ai pu le finir! Youpiii!_**

 ** _Je vais vous avouez quelques choses, a chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, j'ai peu d'avoir des critiques négatives parce que vous n'aimez pas. Et c'est plus facile de dire des choses derrière un pseudo._**

 ** _Mais ça me fais plaisir de recevoir des reviews. Je vous remercie pour ça._**

 ** _En tout cas, bonne lecture a vous!_**

 ** _Bisoux!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 :_

Hermione marchait dans la fac, en compagnie de Ginny et de Blaise. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que son anniversaire était passé. L'automne, était bien installé et elle adorait regarder les couleurs oranges et rouges des feuilles autour d'elle. Blaise taquinait Ginny sur le fait que ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que les feuilles morte, et que si elle s'y cachait, personne ne la verrait.

Pendant ses trois semaines, Drago n'avait rien lâché, et il se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. Et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment si elle y résisterait. Plusieurs fois, elle c'était réveillé pantelante en rêvant de Drago. Elle avait aussi fait en sorte de passer un maximum de temps avec son fils.

La jeune fille vit une tête brune s'approche d'elle avec un sourire. Elle reconnut Harry. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour de son anniversaire. Derrière lui se trouvait Cho, qui ne semblait pas heureuse de voir Harry parler avec Hermione. L'ancienne Gryffondor lui lança un regard froid. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette fille !

\- Salut Hermione ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu voir un professeur, au sujet de mon stage

\- Oh d'accord. Ginny, Zabini. Dit-il en se tournant vers le couple. Félicitation

\- Euh… Merci. Dit la rousse.

Harry lui sourit avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

\- La prochaine fois que tu sors au parc avec Scorpius, dit le moi, Ted n'arrête pas de demande quand il pourra de nouveau jouer avec lui

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. Cho se rapprocha pour tirer le bras d'Harry, afin de l'éloigner.

\- Tu pourrais venir la prochaine fois. Juste toi par contre. C'est un endroit moldu.

\- Pas de soucis

Cho lui lança un regard noir.

\- Cho, mais qu'est-ce que… commença Harry. A la prochaine Hermione ! dit-il ensuite a son amie

La brune se tourna vers ses amis avec l'envie de rire.

\- C'était bizarre. Fini par dire Ginny

\- Oui mais tu as vu Cho, on dirait qu'elle allait s'étouffer

\- Elle ne t'a jamais aimé. Dit Ginny, elle croit toujours que tu es amoureuse d'Harry

\- Elle croit ça de toutes les filles. Dit Blaise. Une fille de mon amphi m'a dit que Cho avait fait une crise devant la fac parce qu'un groupe de fille parlait à Harry et qu'elle avait failli lancer un sort a une des filles.

\- J'en rate des choses. Lança Hermione

\- J'ai toujours dit que cette fille était folle ! Pauvre Harry !

Le petit groupe se mit à rire. Une fois arrivé devant l'amphi où Hermione devait retrouver son professeur, ainsi que toute sa section, Blaise et Ginny prirent congé. Hermione les regarda s'éloigné en souriant puis entra pour suivre une réunion chiante qui leur rappelait leurs objectifs et suit a quoi il devait faire un premier compte rendu.

Blaise accompagna Ginny vers son propre amphi. Une fois face a la porte, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille en lui caressant la joue.

\- On se retrouve plus tard. Murmura-t-il en souriant

\- Ouais… souffla-t-elle

Toutes les personnes présente regardèrent le couple, bouche bée. Leurs yeux passèrent de Ginny à Blaise et chacun discutèrent à voix basse. Une jeune fille blonde s'approcha de Ginny avec un grand sourire.

\- Waah ! Blaise Zabini ! Gin' la chance ! tu ne sors qu'avec des beaux gosses !

\- Caroline, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est beau que je suis avec lui, il a d'autres qualité.

\- Harry a vu ça ? que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Oui, et de toute façon il est avec Cho maintenant. Donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça le dérangerais

\- Mais ça doit être tellement bizarre. Vu qu'il vient tout le temps chez toi alors que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, que vous êtes dans la même section pour devenir Auror… Et maintenant que tu as un copain

\- Ecoute, s'il te plait, on ne va pas avoir cette conversation encore. Je te l'ai dit, il faisait partie de la famille bien avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Ça ne changera pas, un point c'est tout !

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais quand la presse apprendra…

\- Je me fiche de ce que peut dire la presse, compris ?

Ginny lui lança un regard furieux avant d'entrer. Elle avait beau être son amie, parfois, elle ne pouvait pas la supporter.

Après une journée quelque peu épuisante, Hermione retourna au manoir Zabini. Elle y trouva Elisabeth toute guillerette dans le salon en compagnie de son fils.

\- Tu sembles heureuse. Fit Remarquer Hermione

\- Mon fils a enfin une petite amie, bien sûr que je suis heureuse !

\- Depuis le temps qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Et j'imagine que la presse va en faire tout un plat encore ! déjà qu'ils ne tarissent pas d'articles sur Harry. Vu qu'il ne sort plus avec Ginny mais va plus souvent chez elle que chez sa propre petite amie !

\- Cette Cho n'inspire confiance à personne. Harry Potter n'est que son second choix dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Et mon fils est intelligent quand il le veut, il ne se laissera pas berné par les journaux

\- Non, ça c'est sûr.

La jeune maman se précipita ensuite vers son fils qui dessinait tranquillement. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle se figea en voyant le dessin. Une famille, elle, son fils… et un homme aux cheveux blond. Son cœur se serra.

\- Mon poussin ? demanda-t-elle. Tu dessines quoi ?

\- Toi, moi et Drago ! Il pourrait être mon papa ? hein ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ben il est gentil et je l'aime bien. Et toi tu l'aimes non ?

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça mon petit cœur.

Hermione lui embrassa le sommet du crâne puis lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Hey maman ! Cissa a dit que j'avais les même z'yeux que Drago !

\- Ça arrive. Beaucoup de personnes ont les yeux de la même couleur.

Le petit hocha la tête et retourna à son dessin.

\- Je repars se soir pour Poudlard. Fit Hermione

Scorpius releva la tête et regarda sa mère avec de grands yeux triste.

\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de rester avec toi Poussin, mais je dois y aller. Pour avoir un travail plus tard.

Le garçon se leva et pris sa mère dans ses bras, ou du moins la jambe de sa mère. Hermione se pencha et le serra fort contre elle.

\- Mais je reste encore un peu, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et s'installa sur le canapé avec lui.

Quand Hermione arriva au château, le repas était terminé depuis longtemps et tous les élèves avaient regagné leur chambre. Les couloirs étaient vides et elle pouvait entendre ses pas résonné. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans son dos. La guerre lui avait apprise à être vigilante. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Vanessa. La jeune française venait vers elle, un sourire en coins sur le visage, tenant sa baguette avec nonchalance. Hermione serra sa propre baguette dans sa main, se rappelant les paroles que cette fille avait osé prononcer.

\- Hermione Granger. Dit-elle avec un léger accent. La personne avec qui j'avais le plus envie de discuter.

\- Eh bien, désolé mais tu es la seule. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler

\- Donc je parlerais et tu écouteras !

Vanessa n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. Hermione lui décrocha un regard mauvais.

\- Je ne sais pas quel est votre petit jeu à toi et Drago mais j'aimerais te dire qu'il est à moi.

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu crois qu'il en a quelque chose à faire d'une Sang-de-Bourbe intello mère d'un batard ?

La gifle partie d'elle-même. L'expression d'Hermione n'était que haine face à cette jeune femme.

\- Tu ne sais rien de Drago, tu ne sais rien de mon fils ! Et ose l'insulté encore et je te jette un sort qui te ferra regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche !

\- Comme si j'avais peur de toi. Ricana Vanessa en se tenant la joue. Mais si tu veux, une fois que j'aurais fini de m'amuser avec Drago, je te le donnerais. S'il veut bien de toi

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit Hermione en se rapprochant d'elle. Il veut plus de moi que de toi, trainée. Et pour information, j'ai subi la guerre ici, je n'ai pas peur de toi, pas plus que je n'ai eu peur de Voldemort. Et grâce à cette guerre j'ai pu découvrir pas mal de sort. Fais gaffe !

Hermione bouscula la jeune française, et dans un dernier élan de courage, ou d'idiotie, (souvent l'un ne vas pas sans l'autre) elle se retourna et lança à Vanessa.

\- Au faite, c'est toi qui récupère mes miettes _Chérie_ _ **[1]**_! J'ai déjà eu Drago Malfoy dans mon lit, et pendant un long moment. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que je le récupère.

Elle rit, d'un rire sans joie tandis que la française l'assassinait du regard.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Granger ! pesta la française. Drago Malfoy serra de nouveau à moi. Il sera mon jouet jusqu'au mariage. Voir même après, et tu ne l'aura jamais.

De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione se colla contre le mur et souffla un grand coup. Elle venait tout simplement de se faire une ennemie. Et elle avait senti une chose enfler en elle lorsque Vanessa avait dit qu'elle voulait Drago : de la jalousie, pure et dure. Son cœur était déchiré en deux, une partie voulant Drago plus que tout, et l'autre voulant le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure toute les larmes de son corps parce qu'il était partit.

En trainant des pieds, elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Elle avait besoin de dormir, ça l'aiderait à réfléchir. Il a toujours était dit que la nuit porte conseil.

Hermione c'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur. Sa main lui faisait mal et elle n'avait que peu dormi au final vu qu'elle avait passé son temps à réfléchir. En sortant de son petit appartement, elle vit Drago qui l'attendait. Elle lissa sa jupe avant de le regarder.

\- Hey ! dit-il en souriant

\- Salut Malfoy

\- Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur

\- Demande plus d'information à ta chère Vanessa !

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Cette… fille a osé venir m'agresser verbalement dans les couloirs, insultant mon fils ! dit-elle avant de baisser la voix. Et le tiens aussi je te signale ! et toi tu n'as rien fait !

\- Je… oui je n'ai rien fait pour l'instant ! Mais mon idée prend du temps.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Tu comprendras plus tard. Tu viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi attentionné ? demanda-t-elle en riant à moitié, encore agacé concernant Vanessa

\- Je l'ai toujours été

\- Ça doit être très caché alors !

\- Mauvaise fois ! Le nombre de dimanche où je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuné au lit

\- C'est arrivé 3 fois, et l'une c'était parce que j'étais malade !

\- Peut-être, mais tu te lèves toujours à des heures pas possible

\- Et toi tu faisais tout pour que je reste à glander au lit !

Il haussa les épaules en riant. Tout en le suivant, Hermione se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

 **Flash Back**

 _7 ans plus tôt, Sixième année, dortoir des préfets en chefs, mois de février_

Hermione était allongée dans son lit. La lumière perçait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Son réveil affichait 10h15. C'était la première fois qu'elle dormait aussi tard un dimanche matin. D'ordinaire, elle était la première debout, et c'était Drago qui dormait jusqu'à pas d'heures. Elle s'assit sur le lit, complètement groggy. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux complètements en-mêlé. Des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter.

\- Entrée ! dit-elle

\- Salut ! fit Drago en entrant. Bien dormi ma belle ?

\- Il est tard. Depuis quand tu es réveillé ?

\- Depuis pas longtemps. Et j'ai descidé de préparer un petit quelque chose pour toi !

\- Tu as enfin fait ton devoir de potion ?

\- Euh… Non ! Je t'ai fait un petit déjeuner ! Comme ça tu peux le manger au lit !

\- Depuis quand tu fais des choses comme ça toi ?

\- Tu sais que tu gâches le moment-là ?

\- On recommence ? dit-elle en riant

\- Ok. Toc-toc ! bonjour princesse ! bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour Namour, oui et toi ?

\- Je t'ai apporté ton petit déjeuner !

\- Tu es trop adorable

Hermione battit des paupières avec un sourire mièvre.

\- Arrête, ça sonne trop faux !

Elle partit d'un grand rire tandis que Drago s'installait près d'elle, un plateau en lévitation a côté de lui.

\- Les elfes ont été très gentils, surtout quand j'ai prononcé ton prénom en fait.

\- Si tu étais un peu gentil avec eux !

\- On ne va pas entrer sur ce débat, on a des avis qui divergent trop.

\- Ouais. Dit-elle en arrachant un morceau de croissant et le mangeant

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Une fois dans la grande salle, Hermione si dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Elle lança un regard noir à Vanessa qui était déjà installé face à son petit déjeuner. Drago s'installa à la droite d'Hermione. La jeune femme se servit et mangea en silence, regardant plutôt la salle.

\- Tu fais quoi se soir ? demanda Drago au bout d'un moment

\- J'en sais rien. Me reposer surement, je suis déjà fatigué en fait.

\- J'aurais envie de te parler d'un truc

\- On verra.

Drago hocha la tête et fini son petit déjeuner en silence. De l'autre côté de la table, Vanessa les regardait d'un œil mauvais. Il tourna la tête vers elle sans montrer aucune émotion. Il devait être sûr que son plan marche.

La journée paru longue a Hermione. Entre les élèves, les cours, Drago et les regards meurtriers de Vanessa, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et elle devait encore aider Angélique.

A la fin des cours, elle rejoignit la jeune Serpentarde à la bibliothèque. En bonne élève, Angélique était déjà attablé avec ses livres et ses parchemins.

\- Bon, et si on commençait par les potions ! dit Hermione en arrivant face à la jeune fille.

\- Oh ! Miss Granger ! d'accord.

Hermione expliqua patiemment à Angélique chaque détail qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans son exercice de potion sans pour autant le faire à sa place. Et elle était contente que la jeune Serpentarde travaille aussi sérieusement. Pendant plus d'une heure, Hermione aida Angélique sur son devoir de potion avant de lui expliquer le cours de métamorphose que la jeune fille avait eu un peu plus tôt.

\- Si tu travailles avec autant de sérieux toute l'année, je ne m'inquiète pas pour tes notes !

\- Merci Miss Granger. Vous expliquez vraiment bien !

\- Bon, je vais te laisser.

\- D'accord. Merci miss !

La Serpentarde se leva pour partir.

\- On se voit la semaine prochaine ? demanda Hermione

\- Pas de soucis.

Hermione et Angélique se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La Serpentarde regarda Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune

\- Je me demandais si vous alliez sortir avec Mr Malfoy

\- Et pourquoi tu te demandes ça ?

\- Ben tout le monde se demande ça. Et vous feriez un jolie couple !

\- Euh… c'est ma vie privé.

Angélique regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux. Mais la jeune femme ne céda absolument pas. Angélique fini par renoncer et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour retrouver ses amies qui étaient déjà toutes installé pour le repas.

L'ancienne Gryffondor fit de même à la table des professeurs. Assise près de Neville, elle soupira.

\- Ça va ? demanda son ami

\- Je suis juste très fatiguée

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas pourtant. Quand il s'agit de la connaissance, tu as de l'énergie a revendre !

\- J'ai juste mal dormi hier soir

\- Ça m'arrive parfois, quand je sens que Luna me manque trop

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et se concentra sur son plat.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup réfléchit hier soir. Finit-elle par dire. Je crois que je vais essayer de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve se soir.

\- Hum hum. Bonne idée. Dit Neville

A la fin du repas, Hermione se fondit dans la masse d'élève pour se rendre dans son petit appartement. Elle n'avait pas croisé Drago de la journée après le petit déjeuné et n'avait pas cherché non plus à le voir. Elle était encore tellement hésitante sur ce qu'elle voulait. Après une bonne douche, la jeune femme se dirigea vers son grand lit et s'y allongea, un livre a la main. Pourtant, son esprit était constamment ailleurs. Au bout d'un moment, elle referma son livre et avala la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle plongea instantanément dans le sommeil.

Dans la nuit, près de pré-au-lard, Drago Malfoy parlait avec une personne dans l'ombre. Il regarda l'ombre avec un sourire.

\- Tu as pu trouver toutes les informations ?

\- Bien sûr Dray, tu me connais. Mais tu aurais pu me parler avant d'avoir un service à me demander. Lança l'ombre en lui tendant des parchemins

\- Désolé Théo. Je me rattraperais. T'es un frère

\- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? Cette fille t'intéresse ? Je croyais que tu voulais encore Granger.

\- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Une intuition de Pansy. Et je crois qu'elle a fouillé.

\- Cette fille est impossible. Dit Drago en souriant. Merci encore.

\- C'est qui cette fille au faite ? Pourquoi tu voulais tout savoir d'elle ?

\- Disons qu'elle m'a énervé. Dit-il en souriant d'un sourire carnassier.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu te ramollissais

Drago fit une bourrade amicale a Théodore.

\- Bon, on se fera une soirée un de ses soirs

\- Ouais, quand tu aurais enfin lâché Granger 5 minutes !

Théo se mit à rire et transplana. Drago quand à lui, il retourna au château. L'horloge de l'entrée indiquait 21h30. Il aurait voulu voir Hermione mais au final, il préféra se rendre dans son propre appartement, une liasse de parchemin dans les mains. Il avait de la lecture, et il avait pu observer Hermione de loin, et elle semblait extrêmement fatiguée.

* * *

[1] Dit en Français

* * *

 _ **Okami shiroi:** Peut-être, on verra si Hermione se décide enfin. Oui, c'était super pour Blaise et Ginny_

 ** _Goldensnicht-2001:_** _Merci a toi! Et voici un chapitre. ça me fait chaud au cœur que ça te plaise._

 ** _Maxine3482:_** _Narcissa voit tout, et ne dit rien, attendant le bon moment. Voilà la suite, du moment que ça continue a te plaire!_

 ** _SwanGranger:_** _Oui, mais tu sais, respirer c'est tellement surfait! xD. Oui, il faut bien donner quelques petits indices de temps a autres. Merci a toi de lire et de me laisser ton avis!_

 ** _Fan:_** _Contente que tu l'aime! Oui, l'histoire de Dray n'est pas simple, mais ça, ça sera a un autre moment ;). Narcissa est une femme très intelligente et qui cache ça (d'après moi en tout cas, la façon dont je la vois en tout cas), elle sait utiliser les informations qu'elle trouve quand il le faut. C'est sur que l'amour aura notre peau! mdr Surtout de ces deux là ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_J'ai pu finir ce chapitre! je suis trop contente. Bon, dans 2 jours je reprend les cours mais pas d'inquiétude, je vais essayé d'écrire au maximum! :)_**

 ** _Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même une suggestion pour les autres chapitres (qui ne sont pas encore écrit) :P?_**

 ** _En tout cas, merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçu!_**

 ** _Je vous fais plein de bisous sur les joues!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 :_

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago avait enfin eu quelques informations sur la chère Vanessa. La brune quant à elle, avait passé du temps au téléphone avec son fils et a aidé Angélique, ainsi que d'autres élèves qui avait demandé son aide. De ce fait, Drago n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec la jeune femme, et il n'avait pas pu lui parler.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs du château, un livre a la main. Elle se dirigeait vers le parc.

\- Hey ! fit quelqu'un dans son dos

Elle se retourna pour voir Drago qui lui souriait.

\- Salut ! dit-elle. Ça va ?

\- Ouais, on a pas pu rester beaucoup ensemble pendant cette semaine

\- Je t'ai manqué tant que ça ?

Drago s'approcha de la jeune fille et glissa une mèche derrière son oreille et murmura à son oreille.

\- Peut-être !

Hermione rougit et se décala. Drago lui fit son sourire ravageur.

\- J'ai proposé mon aide à des élèves, et j'ai eu pas mal à faire

\- Ça te ressemble bien, vouloir aider tout le monde

\- Si tu te montrais un peu plus sociable, tu pourrais faire la même chose. Beaucoup des élèves ont des problèmes en potion. Et ils ont peur de te demander

\- C'est juste que je suis impressionnant !

Hermione partit d'un grand rire et continua de marcher. Une fois dans le parc, elle se dirigea dans un coin isolé, sans élèves et s'installa sur un banc. Elle adorait les couleurs de l'automne. Mais elle aimait encore plus l'hiver et était pressé que la neige se mette à tomber. Elle ouvrit son livre et se mit à lire tandis que Drago s'installait à côté d'elle. Pendant un moment, il la laissa lire sans rien dire, puis il se tourna vers elle.

\- Hermione. Dit-il

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose

La brune ferma son livre et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Qui est ? demanda-t-elle, de la curiosité plein les yeux

\- Je peux t'en parler ce soir, en tête à tête.

\- Ouais. Pourquoi pas

Drago lui sourit et se leva.

\- Je te laisse lire un peu. On pourrait se voir du côté de la tour d'astronomie, comme avant

Hermione hocha la tête en lui faisant un petit sourire. « Oui, comme avant » se dit-elle rêveuse.

 **Flash Back**

 _8 ans plus tôt, cinquièmes année, tour d'astronomie_

Drago était debout face aux escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, les mains dans les poches. Face à lui, Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé Granger, vraiment

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas ! Cette… truie c'est ai pris à nous, et tu faisais partit de sa brigade inquisitoriale !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis !

Elle passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Sur sa main droite, on pouvait voir la cicatrice laissé par la « plume magique de la torture » d'Ombrage. On pouvait clairement lire « Je ne désobéirais plus ». Drago lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa.

\- Je n'aurais jamais voulu ça. J'ignorais totalement qu'elle allait passer, ou alors que je l'aurais dit ! Elle nous a juste dit de l'accompagné avec Chang.

Il lui caressa la joue. La jeune fille renifla.

\- Je t'aime ! fini-t-il par dire

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime, vraiment. Et je m'en veux que tu aies été puni et que tu sois dans ses mauvaises grâces.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit-elle d'une petite voix

Il l'embrassa doucement. Après avoir lâché la jeune fille, il lui déposa dans la main un petit flacon.

\- Un flacon de potion de cicatrisation pour ta main

\- Merci

\- Bon, maintenant tu devrais y aller, si elle te voit dans les couloirs tu auras encore plus de problèmes !

La jeune fille le laissa en haut de la tour d'astronomie et se rendit a la tour nord.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

Hermione passa un doigt sous son gilet, où se trouvait la cicatrice laissé par Bellatrix. Une cicatrice qui ne partirait jamais, elle le savait. Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus penser à cette horrible guerre.

De son côté, Drago se dirigea vers la salle de classe où se passait les cours de divination. Il frappa sur la trappe qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Mme Trelaunay regardait Drago par-dessus ses grosses lunettes. Elle lui sourit et le laissa passé.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ?

\- Je venais voir Vanessa. Dit-il

\- Oh… Elle n'est pas là pour le moment. Mais tu peux l'attendre

Drago la remercia et entra dans la pièce. Il s'installa à une des tables en souriant.

\- Je vais l'attendre alors.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Vanessa entra dans la pièce, tout sourire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mais stoppa son geste quand elle remarqua Drago.

\- Tu as changé d'avis finalement ?

\- Non, j'avais juste envie de te parler.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai pu… comment dire… apprendre un peu plus sur toi

\- Quoi ?

\- Disons que j'ai pu apprendre certaines choses vraiment intéressantes. Comme par exemple que tu es fiancé. Et pas à n'importe qui !

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches. Le Duc d'Ecosse, pas mal. Un bon partit. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai aussi appris quel étaient les conditions de cette arrangement. Et je crois bien que tu ne les ai pas respecté du tout.

\- Pardon ?

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que la future épouse du duc doit être pure, et surtout pleine de bonté et aide son prochain. J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment ton cas !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente. Je t'en prie !

\- D'accord, et alors ? ça change quoi ? Le duc n'est même pas au courant. Je vais finir marié avec lui, je serais riche et tout le monde m'enviera ! Et il n'en saura rien !

\- Qui dit qu'il n'en saura rien ? Tu sais, un hibou est si vite envoyé, une photo si vite prise. Des informations compromettantes si vite dévoilé à tous. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas une sainte.

\- C'est une menace

\- Non, absolument pas ! juste… une information qui peut être utile. Imagine que le duc découvre le nombre de personne avec qui tu as couché, le nombre de mauvais plan que tu as fait quand tu voulais quelques choses.

Drago se leva et sortit, laissant Vanessa seule pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit. Il ignorait si ça aillait marcher, mais au moins, elle était prévenue.

Hermione venait de terminer son livre. Elle regarda sa montre et il était déjà midi. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Quand elle entra, la salle était déjà pleine et pour une fois, elle remercia Merlin de pouvoir passer par la porte des professeurs et non devant toute la grande salle. Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune fille décida de se rendre chez Hagrid.

La cabane du demi-géant n'avait pas changé du tout depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Elle soupira en repensant à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec Harry et Ron ici. Lorsque Hagrid lui ouvrit la porte, elle eut droit à un immense sourire.

\- Entre, je vais faire du thé ! Il y a même des gâteaux

Hermione lui fit un sourire polie mais jamais, au grand jamais elle ne mangerait un gâteau d'Hagrid, même avec tout le respect qu'elle a pour lui. Les gâteaux semblaient plus être des cailloux qu'autre chose.

\- Alors, ça va ?

\- Oui, juste un peu fatigué. Et Harry est venu me parler

\- Vraiment ? ça s'arrange entre vous ?

\- Je crois. Enfin, oui.

\- Tu lui as pardonné ?

\- Je crois. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à lui pardonner complètement tout de suite. Mais voilà, après, j'aime Harry comme mon propre frère, et je ne vois absolument pas l'intérêt de rester fâcher, à part le fait que ça fait mal et que ça nous bouffe de l'intérieur.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de sage Hermione.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire tandis qu'Hagrid lui servait une « tasse » de thé, qui pour la jeune femme ressemblait à une shop de bierraubeurre.

\- Merci ! dit-elle en souriant

\- Parle-moi de ton fils.

\- Il est génial. Je sais que chaque mère dit ça, mais Scorpius sait faire la part des choses même s'il est encore petit. Et l'année prochaine il rentre à l'école. J'ai quelques appréhensions. Il est quand même assez avancé pour son âge. Chez beaucoup d'enfant sorcier, l'apparition des pouvoirs se font à 7 ou 8 ans. Du coup je voulais le mettre dans une école moldu, mais ça n'est pas une bonne idée, même s'il fait attention. Les accidents arrivent trop vite chez les enfants.

\- C'est une bonne idée je trouve

\- Ah, et Ginny est de nouveau en couple

\- Avec qui ?

\- Blaise Zabini

Hagrid hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu Blaise Zabini de toute façon. Hermione lui raconta quelques petites anecdotes sur son fils sans pour autant parler du père de celui-ci tout en buvant son thé.

\- Hermione, tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas. Dit le semi-géant

\- Je sais Hagrid, mais je ne préfère pas pour l'instant, disons que c'est compliqué. Encore plus que ça ne l'était avant. Disons que je vais voir si la possibilité de former une famille complète est envisageable.

\- Je suis sûr que oui.

Hermione regarda par la fenêtre la forêt interdite. Le soleil commençait à décliner

\- Comment va Graup ? demanda-t-elle

\- Bien, il s'est trouvé une petite-amie, enfin, on si appeler comme ça. Il vit avec une petite communauté de géant vraiment sympa. Je vais le voir de temps à autres. Je ne suis pas vraiment le bienvenu, mais ils m'acceptent.

\- Tant mieux. Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée Hagrid

\- Bonne soirée Hermione

La brune se leva et sortit dans la fraicheur de la soirée d'automne. Elle regarda une dernière fois la forêt interdite avant de se diriger vers le château. En regardant le bâtiment, elle se dit qu'elle était pressée de voir la soirée d'Halloween. Pour une fois, il n'y aurait pas de drame, du moins, elle l'espérait.

Le repas se passa tranquillement. Hermione mangeait tout en discutant avec Neville. Mais d'un œil, elle regardait Vanessa qui semblait agacée.

\- Oh, Hermione, je voudrais t'inviter la semaine prochaine à un repas chez Luna et moi

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai une annonce à faire, et je veux que tous mes amis soient présents. Tu viendras ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu inviteras qui d'autre ?

\- Oh, Blaise, Pansy, Théo s'il arrive enfin à décrocher de son boulot, Ginny, peut-être Harry et Ron, s'ils veulent venir… La bande au complet

\- Harry viendra peut-être, mais Ron… Il m'en veut toujours, alors qu'il a sa vie maintenant.

\- Tu le connais

\- Un peu trop même. Mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire non ?

\- Effectivement. Tu peux venir accompagner si tu veux. Fini par lancer Neville en regardant Drago qui discutait avec le professeur de potion

\- Je ne sais pas trop

\- Hermione, tout le monde s'est rendu compte que tu l'aimes tu sais ? Enfin, tout ceux qui te connaissent assez bien en tout cas.

\- Ça va un peu vite je trouve. Il revient et moi comme une adolescente je cours vers lui

\- Tu l'aimes, c'est normal

Hermione se rembrunie et lança un regard noir à Neville qui se mit à rire. Elle attrapa une part du dessert qui venait d'apparaitre en ignorant son ami au sourire béat.

Une fois le repas terminé et que chaque élèves soient retourné dans leur dortoir, Hermione se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Une fois dans la salle, elle se dirigea vers la rambarde et appuya ses mains. Elle avait de bon et de mauvais souvenir à Poudlard, mais tout cela l'avait forgé. Elle laissa la bise glacé lui caressé les joues tout en regardant les étoiles.

\- Ça rappelle des souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix dans son dos

\- Oui, pas mal de souvenirs.

Drago la regarda dans les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je veux te dire que je comprends que tu ne me pardonne pas maintenant. Que tu doutes encore sur ce que tu dois faire. Je te connais Hermione, tu vas réfléchir à toutes les solutions possibles en ce qui nous concerne. Et je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faut si tu trouves que ça va trop vite. Mais je t'aime, et je ne veux pas passer à côté de ce que je pourrais vivre avec toi et Scorpius.

\- C'est vrai, je fais comme de rien, mais je ne t'ai pas totalement pardonné en ce qui concerne ta fuite. Tu ne m'as donné aucune explication, tu n'as même pas cherché à me revoir. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir concernant Scorpius car c'est moi qui n'ai pas cherché à te joindre.

\- Je t'expliquerais tout ça, fait moi juste confiance

\- Je te fais confiance, je crois. Mais il y a eu cette histoire avec Vanessa, et tu ne m'as pas défendu face à elle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle ne cherchera plus a t'insulté. S'il y a une chose qu'elle aime plus que sa propre personne, c'est l'argent, et elle doit se marier avec un prince sous condition. Et j'ai des preuves pouvant faire chavirer son rêve de devenir riche.

Hermione le regarda sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Drago lui fit un petit sourire tout en se rapprochant. Il attrapa le visage d'Hermione et posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais prête à ça. Dit Hermione

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'embrassais pour ça ! Le jeu continue chérie, je te l'ai dit, je te veux.

\- On verra bien ce qui se passe non ?

\- A noël, essaye de me donner ta réponse à noël.

\- Avant toute chose, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parti !

\- Faisons un deal ok ? Je te raconte tout concernant mon départ et ce que j'ai fait. Mais toi, tu me raconte ce que j'ai raté avec mon fils.

\- Ça marche. Mais je veux savoir en premier !

\- Comme tu veux chef

Hermione lui fit un tape sur le bras tandis qu'il riait. Et tous les deux restèrent là, à parler et rire, comme s'ils avaient de nouveaux 16 ans. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué l'ombre caché derrière le télescope, qui avait écouté leur conversation. L'ombre disparu sans le moindre bruit, se dirigeant vers le parc château. La capuche rabattue sur son visage cachait ses traits. L'ombre s'arrêta face au lac et y pointa sa baguette. D'un sort informulé, elle rendit l'eau noire du lac semblable à un miroir lisse et argenté. Elle s'y pencha et quelques mèches brunes s'échappèrent de sa capuche.

\- Miroir fait d'eau, montre-moi la personne que je désire voir !

L'eau se troubla quelques peu et une forme sombre apparu face à elle. L'autre côté du miroir était trop sombre pour distinguer les traits de la personne qu'avait contacté l'ombre. On n'apercevait que ses mains aux ongles noirs à la lueur des bougies.

\- Que me veux-tu ? demanda la personne derrière le miroir d'eau

\- Désolé de vous déranger _Madame_ _ **[1]**_. Mais j'ai pu faire une découverte assez intéressante concernant Drago Malfoy.

\- En quoi cela va mettre utile ? Il est de retour dans son stupide manoir tellement sécurisé qu'il est impossible d'y entrer sans autorisation

\- Mais vous voulez le faire souffrir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Effectivement. Qu'as-tu donc trouvé ? A tu pu te rendre un peu utile en fin de compte ?

\- J'ai découvert que Drago Malfoy avait un fils, avec Hermione Granger. Il veut faire sa vie avec eux

\- Ça doit bien t'attrister. Mais en tout cas, pour une fois que tu as su te servir de ton cerveau au lieu d'essayer de le mettre dans ton lit une fois de plus. Tu peux disposer !

\- Bien

\- Ah, et une dernière chose, évite d'essayer de mettre Drago Malfoy dans ton lit une fois de plus, ou c'est toi que je torture. Je l'ai toléré une fois, pas deux. Et rapporte-moi d'autres informations utiles comme celle-ci.

L'ombre hocha la tête avant de faire disparaitre le miroir d'un coup de baguette avant de retourner dans le château sans faire de bruit.

En haut de la tour, toujours inconscient de ce qui pourrait se passer, Drago essayait toujours de charmer Hermione tandis qu'elle le taquinait. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se leva.

\- Désolé mais je vais allez me coucher. Dit-elle

\- Un dernier baiser ? demanda Drago en battant des cils

\- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Malfoy. Bonne nuit.

Et Hermione disparu dans l'obscurité du château laissant Drago seul, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quelle petite chose autoritaire.

* * *

[1] En français

* * *

 _ ***Réponse aux reviews en écoutant de la Kpop ^^***_

 _ **ScPotter** : Contente que ça t'ai plu, dans l'espoir que la suite continue a te plaire_

 _ **Maxime3482** : *avec pompon et tenue de pom-pom girl* Gin et Blaise! Ouais! :P *l'auteur repend son sérieux* Oui, Vanessa est mauvaise, et ça, ce n'est rien, attend la suite. Et bien sur, Drago a toujours une solution pour évincer les problèmes ;) On verra ce qui lui arrivera et son rôle dans l'histoire. Et bien sur, Drago se rapproche doucement de son but: avoir sa Hermione et maintenant de former une famille avec son fils_

 _ **okami shiroi** : Tu as pu voir ce qu'il a découvert, mais reste a savoir ce qui va se passer par la suite! :P Tout dépendra de notre chère française. A bientôt._

 _ **SwanGranger** : Pour tout avouer, moi non plus! Il me fallait bien un personnage a détester! xD Et oui, Hermione est jalouse et tête de mule (limite comme moi, faudrait que je demande a mon chéri pour voir xD), voyons ce qu'elle va finir par faire. Déterrons le passé des gens! Ahah! Merci a toi de lire ma fiction et de me laisser une petite reviews! ça fait chaud au coeur. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu_

 _ **Charliee3216** : Hey! Contente que tu ai trouvé ma fiction dans toutes les Dramiones disponible ^^. Oui, Scorpius! J'ai tellement envie d'avoir un petit comme ça! Bah... On verra s'il y arrivera tout de suite ou qu'il devra s'armer de patience ;)_

 _ **Goldensnicht-2001** : "We all mad here" :3 Je te réserve une chambre à côté de la mienne alors? ;P Mdr. Mais non, je ne croirais jamais ça, je vais juste prendre la confiance et avoir la grosse tête en croyant que je suis une pro de l'écriture et je chercherais a écrire un livre! xD Je suis surtout contente que l'histoire te plaise. Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de fois ou j'efface tout parce que je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi, et a chaque fois que je poste un chapitre j'ai peur que ça déçoivent ceux qui lisent. C'est toujours un petit stress d'ouvrir les reviews. Tu m'a donné beaucoup de courage, ta reviews ma vraiment fait chaud au coeur (je t'envoie un câlin virtuel! xD) J'ai fait au mieux, mais je ne promet rien pour le 12, je suis en pleine écriture. #De rien! (sois accro! *fait des geste étrange avec ses doigts en croyant qu'elle peut lancer un sort xD)_

 _ **Fan** : oh, ça, c'est petit a petit. (comme tu as pu voir dans le chapitre, Drago est un gentleman, il la prévient, mais elle vivra avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête!) J'aime faire en sorte (d'essayer) de créer le stress! :3 Contente que ça te plaise. Le 12 parleras peut-être de la soirée d'Halloween, et d'autres petites choses... (je sais, je recommance! 3:) )_

 _ **Bisous a vous! Et merci encore!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Voila le chapitre 12! J'ai pu le finir même si j'ai eu un BTS blanc (3h! un samedi matin! des fous je vous dis!) N'imaginez pas ma fatigue et mon état d'esprit. Mais écrire m'a permis de souffler un peu!_**

 ** _Petit Blabla: et aussi en plus de mon BTS blanc (qui ne fait que commencer!) j'ai une petite baisse de moral. Du coup voilà, j'espère que ça n'influera pas mon écriture. :O_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir._**

 ** _Bisous!_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 12 :_

Le jour d'Halloween était enfin là. Hermione était vraiment heureuse. Elle adorait ce moment de l'année, même si à Poudlard, tout était différent du monde moldu où tous les enfants ce déguisait pour aller chercher des bonbons. Dans le château, les élèves gardaient leurs uniformes mais il y avait des pièges posé dans tous les recoins, des décorations partout et ce qu'Hermione aimait par-dessus tout : les bonbons et autres gâteaux. Toute la journée, les élèves pouvaient avoir des bonbons, et lors du repas, il y avait principalement des bonbons. Sauf qu'elle n'avait que peu profiter de ça durant ses années en tant qu'élèves, avec Voldemort qui essayait de tuer Harry…

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs avec un sourire aux lèvres et un paquet dans les mains. Elle se dirigeait vers la volière. Elle avait récupérer plusieurs bonbons et voulait en envoyer à Scorpius, qui comme elle, adorait tout ce qui était sucré. En sortant, elle croisa Vanessa qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Granger ? ça t'a pas suffi de me balancer auprès de Drago ?

Hermione ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et sortie. Vanessa lui lança un dernier regard mauvais tout en avançant et ne remarqua pas Drago qui venait en face d'elle. Elle se cogna contre le torse du garçon. Elle releva la tête et fit un grand sourire au blond.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit. Lança-t-il

\- Non ! Je ne lui ai rien dit. Où tu vas ?

\- A la volière.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Juste envoyé un mot a un ami. De toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas !

Il se dégagea et sortit en souriant. L'image du stress peint sur le visage de Vanessa le faisait rire. Il se dirigea vers la volière.

Dans la salle remplie d'hibou, il vit Hermione en train de caresser un grand-duc avant de lui attacher un paquet à sa patte.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Drago dans son dos

Hermione sursauta et se retourna en le fusillant du regard.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! accusa-t-elle

\- Désolé

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, j'envoie des bonbons à Scorpius. J'en ai récupéré et comme je sais qu'il adore ça

\- C'est comme ça que tu éduque mon fils ?

\- Euh… (elle regarda ses pieds, complètement gênée) Disons que tu n'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire pour l'instant.

\- C'était une blague Hermione. Je sais que je ne peux pas dire grand-chose pour le moment.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire triste et retourna son attention vers le hibou. Elle finit d'attacher son paquet et l'aida à prendre son envol tandis que Drago s'occupait de sa missive. Elle regarda le hibou partir en soupirant.

\- Drago, tu vas surement me trouver indécise, à tourner dans tous les sens… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit, un peu trop même et j'ai l'impression que tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de ce que ça m'a fait ton départ. C'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé mais tu aurais dû y penser. Depuis le début tu me fais comprendre que tu veux me récupérer par tous les moyens… Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas de sentiment mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je vis avec ma peine et mon incompréhension…

Elle se retourna et regarda Drago, le même sourire triste sur le visage, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Elle finit par se diriger vers la sortie. Drago lui attrapa le bras.

\- Je suis désolé. Je… Tu as sans doute raison, je prends ça a la légère mais je vais tout te dire, je vais tout t'expliquer. Ce soir, on n'a cas se retrouver dans la salle sur demande, avec un peu de chance on aura une pensine. N'est-ce pas le bon soir pour les histoires d'horreurs ?

\- Si tu veux. Je veux bien entendre tes explications. Et j'espère que tu comprendras ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Je crois que je peux comprendre. Pour moi aussi ça n'a pas été tous les jours faciles, mais ça ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi ! Mais je peux comprendre que tu doutes.

\- Désolé mais je dois y aller. Dit Hermione

La brune sortit, le laissant seule. Une fois qu'elle ait disparue, Drago frappa un grand coup contre le mur de la volière, et tous les hiboux s'indignèrent face à ce geste. Il regarda le mur et murmura : « tout d'un coup je me sens très con. ». Il finit par se reprendre et sortit, et repris son visage impassible. Il se dirigea vers le château. Beaucoup d'élèves le saluèrent quand il passa devant eux. Il répondit à peine, mais aucun élève ne fit de remarque habitué au caractère du « Professeur Malfoy ».

Dans la salle de sortilège, Hermione était en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, discutant des cours.

\- J'ai comme idée de vous laisser gérer seule quelques cours après les vacances de Noel.

\- Oh, euh… pourquoi pas ! Mais vous serez là quand même ?

\- Non, vous serez totalement seule. Je ne serais plus avec vous. Ça sera une bonne expérience, et il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un derrière vous, parfois il faut affronter les choses seuls.

\- Ça peut être intéressant même si je ne suis pas sûr d'être prête pour ça

\- J'ai entendu dans les couloirs qu'il vous arrive de donner des petits cours du soir à des élèves.

\- Mais aidé 3 ou 4 élèves ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une classe de 35. Dit-elle

Le professeur lui sourit tout en vérifiant le parchemin que la jeune fille remplissait depuis le début.

\- C'est pour votre rapport n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme d'habitude, il est d'une qualité remarquable

\- Merci professeur

Elle continua de travailler tandis que le professeur terminait de préparer son cours, tout en lui donnant quelques conseils pour tenir un cours seule.

\- Oh ! il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner ! dit le professeur en regardant sa montre à gousset

\- Déjà ? je n'ai pas vu le temps passer

Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortie de la salle après avoir remercié le professeur de sortilège. En passant dans le couloir, une forme surgit d'une armure en hurlant, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Peeves partir en riant.

\- Ce fantôme ! j'aimerais tellement lui mettre une paire de baffe.

\- Miss Granger ? fit une voix dans son dos, la faisant sursauter de nouveau

Elle vit le Baron Sanglant en face d'elle, souriant.

\- Vous m'avez surprise, après Peeves

\- C'est justement lui que je cherche. Il a terrifié des premières années et il n'y a que moi qu'il écoute

\- Vous seriez-vous radoucit Baron ? demanda la jeune femme

\- C'était une requête de Mr Malfoy, qui trouve ses bêtises agaçante et bruyante.

\- Il doit chercher sa nouvelle victime

\- J'y vais donc ! Bonne journée

\- De même pour vous

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle avait fait ce trajet tellement de fois, mais c'était la seule année où elle pouvait le faire avec insouciance. Près de la porte de la grande salle se trouvait des squelettes venant de la boutique Weasley&Weasley, qui vous racontait des blagues ou des histoires d'horreurs selon leur bon vouloir. Elle eut un sourire triste en voyant les squelettes, cela là faisait toujours penser à Ron où aux Weasley en générale ces articles posté un peu partout, du moins, elle y pensait plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Et là vu de tous les bonbons posté à tout va, cela lui rappelait surtout la gourmandise de Ron et toutes les micros semi-dispute à ce sujet. Elle soupira et attrapa une pattacitrouille dans un pot près de la porte. A chaque fois que Ronald faisait ça, elle le frappait à la main et il la regardait de ses grands yeux bleu en disant « Mais j'ai faim ! » et au final, elle le laissait faire.

\- Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de grignoter avant un repas. Dit une voix dans son dos

Elle se retourna, pensant voir Drago, mais il s'agissait de Neville, accompagné du professeur McGonagall.

\- Non, c'est juste que ça m'a fait penser à Ronald. Dit-elle en faisant un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin

\- Ne vous inquiété pas Miss Granger, Mr Weasley se rendra bien compte de son erreur a un moment. Dit la directrice avec un sourire

\- J'espère que vous avez raison Professeur.

Sans attendre, elle entra dans la grande salle où tous les élèves étaient assis à table, discutant de tout et de rien. Sur le plafond magique, les bougies avaient été remplacé par des citrouilles illuminé qui faisait différentes expressions, allant du dôle au franchement effrayant. Des toiles d'araignée pendaient du plafond et des chauves-souris voletaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Hermione s'installa à sa place habituelle à la table des professeurs, mais son regard n'était pas posé sur ce qu'il y avait de proposer dans les plats sur la table mais sur les tables des élèves.

 **Flash Back**

 _7 ans plus tôt. Sixième année, grande salle, 31 octobre._

Hermione était attablée à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Comme à son habitude, Ronald mangeait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de nourriture.

\- Ralentit quand tu manges, tu vas avoir une indigestion. C'est valable pour toi aussi Harry. Dit Hermione sans les regarder.

Elle avait tellement l'habitude de répéter cette phrase que s'en était devenu un automatisme. Ron émis un grognement qu'Hermione ne compris absolument pas et Harry obéit à sa meilleure amie.

\- Je dis ça pour toi Ronald, ne viens pas pleurer pour voir une potion parce que tu as mal tout à l'heure.

\- Mon echtomach a l'hachbitudche. Dit Ron la bouche pleine

Hermione eu une mou dégouté et détourna les yeux. Son regard croisa alors un regard amusé deux tables plus loin. Drago l'observait et riait de sa petite scène avec ses amis. Elle lui tira la langue avant de reprendre son repas tranquillement. Mais elle semblait beaucoup plus rêveuse. Une fois le repas terminé, elle se dirigea vers le parc. Exceptionnellement, le couvre-feu était un peu plus tard. A l'extérieur était exposée des citrouilles jetant une lumière menaçante dans la nuit noire.

\- On vient se faire peur ? demanda une voix dans son dos

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Elle lui lança un regard blasé

\- Pas la peine puisque tu es là maintenant ! dit-elle en riant

\- Très spirituelle Granger, vraiment !

\- Toujours. Et toi ? tu viens faire quoi ?

\- Je t'ai suivit

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Comme ça, j'avais envie de te parler. On ne se parle pas beaucoup en ce moment

\- J'ai pas mal de travail et tu disparais tout le temps aussi

\- Et tu m'as tiré la langue à table, c'était très mature !

\- Toi tu riais de nous !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude !

\- Tu es vraiment un crétin ! dit-elle en le frappant

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et regarda les citrouilles.

\- J'ai toujours aimé cette période de l'année en réalité. C'est pour ça que je viens au maximum dehors.

\- Je sais. Je t'ai souvent vu faire ça. Mais ne reste pas trop dehors, surtout en ce moment

\- Tu t'inquièterais pour moi par hasard.

\- Qui sait ! dit-il en haussant les épaules

Il partit, la laissant seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par Ron et Harry.

\- On a croisé Malfoy. Dit Harry

\- Ilch t'ach dich quechecose ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de bonbons

\- Non. Dit-elle en frappant Ron à l'arrière de la tête. Arrête de manger autant morfal !

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Et tout le long du chemin menant à la tour nord, Hermione sermonna Ronald sur le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de manger.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

\- Hermione, tu es avec nous ? demanda Neville

\- Pardon, je repensais quand c'était nous qui étions à la place des élèves

\- C'est vrai que ça change.

\- Ron me manque tu sais ? sa manière de manger comme s'il n'avait jamais eu ma manger et de parler la bouche pleine me manquent même si ça m'hérissait les cheveux sur la nuque.

\- Vous étiez tellement proche.

\- Ouais… et tout ça parce que j'ai aimé quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, et parce qu'il était jaloux… Il a toujours été excessif mais là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête et continua à manger. De l'autre côté de la table, Drago l'observait. Elle sentait son regard pesé sur elle. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle détourna la tête pour le regarder. Elle se concentra sur le rôti qu'il y avait dans son assiette. A la fin du repas, elle allait le retrouver au troisième étage, afin d'aller dans la salle sur demande pour qu'il lui raconte tout, et mine de rien, cela là stressait. Elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre.

Hermione rejoignit Drago au troisième étage une fois tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Elle n'avait pas envie d'alimenter les conversations du lendemain matin. Drago était déjà devant le mur, appuyer nonchalamment contre celui-ci, les bras croisé. Elle toussota une fois à sa hauteur.

\- Tu te sens prête ? demanda-t-il

\- Bien sûr, j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi tu es partie !

\- Tu es bien curieuse

\- C'est pour voir si je peux envisager de te pardonner. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas remarqué, ton départ m'a fait beaucoup de peine, mais j'imagine que ça te passe au-dessus de la tête !

\- Non… Hermione… dit-il, prit au dépourvu.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle

Drago passa 3 fois devant le mur, demandant mentalement une salle avec une pensine, tout en essayant de chasser de son esprit un moment qu'il avait pu passer avec la jeune femme dans cette salle sur demande. Au bout de quelques secondes, une porte apparue devant eux, et Drago soupira de soulagement en l'ouvrant. A l'intérieur se trouvait une pensine posé sur un présentoir au milieu de la pièce.

Le blond lui attrapa la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Et aucun des deux ne remarqua que quelqu'un les épiais de loin. Il referma la porte et celle-ci disparu aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Hermione et la regarda dans les yeux

\- C'est le bon soir pour une histoire d'horreur ! dit-il avec un sourire triste

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu comprendras Hermione. Je vais tout te montrer, et aucun souvenir n'est modifié. Ce sont les miens. Je les avais mis de côté depuis un moment, pour te montrer si un jour je pouvais te revoir.

Il lui montra une fiole et lui prit la main.

\- C'est partit. Dit-il en versant la fiole dans la pensine.

* * *

 _ **Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que vous allez me détester xD (Ne me tapez pas)**_

 _ **Charliee3216:** C'est dure de résister à ses sentiments... Malheureusement! Non, en effet, Drago ne se rend pas bien compte, comme la plupart des mecs en faite, ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'impact de leurs actions (petit moment féministe xD). Oui, c'est ça aussi que je voulais faire ressortir, c'est qu'il continue a rester dans un espèce d'entre deux, entre adulte et adolescent, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il veut_

 _ **SwanGranger** : Il faut bien, nous avons affaire a une tête de mule après tout. On va voir s'il réussira. Et si elle finira par le pardonner pour lui donner une chance. Oui, jusqu'au bout, et ce n'est que le début. Qui sait a quoi elle est mêlée? Depuis la première fois elle le savait, depuis le premier regard mais elle n'a rien dit, tant que cela n'était pas utile pour elle. xD_

 _ **Fan:** (commentaire écris dans une grande fatigue et un moral proche du zéro absolue!) *tentative de rire diabolique* Et oui le grand ILS, mdr, qui ils sont, que vont-il faire? C'est beaucoup de questions qui vont se poser. Même moi en écrivant je me stress en mode "non! pas ça" alors que je suis l'auteur (oui, je suis bizarre, mais je l'assume pleinement). Oui, notre cher Scorpius risque d'être en danger, mais personne ne sait quand, personne ne sait pourquoi... Et Vanessa, peut-être, qui sait? Il y a un indice pourtant ^^. En tout cas, ne me déteste pas pour la fin de ce chapitre, j'avais trop envie de faire ce suspense! xD (femme cruelle... 3:) ) Et une chance que j'ai pu finir ce chapitre (après 2h de devoir de math type BTS et un moral dans les chaussettes, en écoutant de la kpop... voilà voilà)_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Salut tout le monde! Voilà enfin le chapitre!_**

 ** _Bon j'avoue le suspense c'était cruel xD mais vous comprendrez la raison de couper comme ça... disons qu'un chapitre de 10 pages... voilà quoi xD_**

 ** _En tout cas, j'ai pu finir le chapitre 13!_**

 ** _Merci pour les reviews! ça fait toujours plaisir._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 :_

Dans la pensine, les brins de pensées se mirent à tourbillonner, montrant un kaléidoscope[1] d'image de différents souvenirs dont Hermione n'arrivait pas à définir d'où ils venaient. Drago lui attrapa la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de draguer une fille. Dit-il

\- Ferme-là, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Au moins, on verra pourquoi tu m'as laissé ici sans nouvelle !

Tous les deux plongèrent alors dans la pensine. Ils furent projetés dans le passé de Drago brutalement.

 _Sept ans plus tôt, sixièmes année, mois de mai :_

 _Drago était debout dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledor, il semblait passablement énervé. Le Professeur regardait à travers la fenêtre, comme s'il n'y avait pas un de ses élèves proche de la crise de nerf près de lui._

\- _Vous voulez que j'infiltre les mangemorts qui vivront dans ma propre maison, avec ma mère, tandis qu'Hermione sera en train chercher je ne sais quoi avec Potter ? Déjà que j'ai dû faire semblant de vouloir vous tuer pendant un an ! c'est complètement fou ! vous êtes fou !_

\- _Je sais que c'était risqué Drago_

\- _Risqué ? En faisant ce que vous me disiez, j'ai failli tuer Weasley, Katy Bell c'est retrouvé à l'hôpital ! Si Hermione l'avait su !_

\- _Miss Granger vous aime assez pour savoir que vous faisiez ça sous mes ordres, et pour protéger ta mère et ta propre vie._

\- _Certes, mais là vous me demandez d'accepter la marque des ténèbres, de servir ce monstre qui chasse tout ce qui sont comme ma petite-amie !_

\- _Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup et que c'est risqué, mais c'est pour la bonne cause_

 _Drago le fusilla du regard mais ne rajouta rien de plus._

Le décor changea une fois de plus. Hermione regarda Drago qui serrait les mâchoires mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire pour le moment.

 _7 ans plus tôt, mois de juillet :_

 _Drago c'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Les dernières semaines à Poudlard avaient été les plus belles pour lui. Avoir Hermione constamment à ces côtés lui avait permis de se sentir mieux, voir même courageux, mais maintenant qu'il était seule dans sa chambre, entouré de mangemort et de Voldemort lui-même, il se sentait lâche. Surtout qu'il devait recevoir la marque. Sa mère frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'il ait parlé. Elle le regardait, impassible. Narcissa Malfoy montrait rarement ce qu'elle ressentait._

\- _Soit fort fils. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion_

 _Drago hocha la tête et sortie pour se rendre au salon. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir tous les mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort debout, tandis que le maître des ténèbres était assis sur un siège, tournant sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins, son serpent à ses pieds. Il souriait d'un sourire sans joie, d'un sourire cruel. Bellatrix regardait Drago avec fierté, comme s'il était son propre fils et qu'il avait réussi une grande chose._

 _« Tu es doué en occlumentie ! Pas d'inquiétude » se dit Drago._

 _Il se dirigea vers le maître et posa un genou à terre, maudissant intérieurement Feu Dumbledor. Le Lord se leva et incita le blond à faire de même._

\- _Mes chers amis. Dit-il Nous allons accueillir un nouveau membre parmis nous. Le fils de Lucius Maldoy, qui nous a permis d'entrer dans le château de Poudlard, même s'il n'a pas réussi à tuer Dumbledor, il a bien fait avancer cette tâche._

 _Les mangemorts applaudirent poliment tandis que leur maître prenait Drago par les épaules._

\- _Je vais t'apposer la marque, signe de ton dévouement._

\- _Oui maître. Dit Drago._

 _Ces mots semblaient lui brûler la bouche mais il ne fit rien remarquer. Derrière lui, Narcissa tremblait. Le lord leva sa baguette et l'appuya sur la chair blanche de l'avant-bras gauche de Drago. Il se mit alors à hurler en sentant la brûlure que la marque lui procurait en s'appliquant sur sa peau._

Hermione attrapa le bras de Drago et le serra. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal de voir celui qu'elle aimait souffrir ainsi. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

\- On va passer à autre chose. Dit Drago

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois.

 _6 ans plus tôt, mois d'aout :_

 _Drago marchait dans une ruelle moldu. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il avait la marque, et il se sentait sale. La ruelle dans laquelle il marchait ne lui était pas inconnue. A la base, il était venu pour incendier des maisons moldus sauf qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Il avait donc choisi de s'éloigner. Et automatiquement, il était venu dans un quartier qu'il connaissait : celui d'Hermione. Il était déjà venu ici une fois, avec Hermione, sans que personne ne le sache. Il s'approcha de la maison de la jeune fille. La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Il remarqua Hermione qui sortait d'un pas décidé avant de se diriger vers une ruelle et transplaner. Son cœur se serra. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'endroit où avait transplané la jeune fille puis il se tourna vers la maison où avait grandi Hermione. Il regarda par la fenêtre et s'éclairant grâce à sa baguette. La maison semblait vide, comme si personne n'y avait habité. Il n'y avait plus aucunes photos d'Hermione, alors qu'il savait que les Granger étaient très fier de leur fille. Et vu l'heure tardive qu'il était, il se doutait qu'Hermione avait fait quelque chose._

 _Au bout d'un moment, il rejoignit le groupe de mangemort qui avait mis à feu et à sang un quartier moldu. Il ne chercha même pas à adresser la parole à ceux qui regardait une maison moldu en flamme._

Le décor changea encore une fois, mais cette fois, plus loin.

\- Je t'épargne les moments d'ennui dans le manoir

\- Je crois que j'imagine assez bien ce qui pouvait se passer

 _6 ans plus tôt, mois de mars :_

 _Drago venait de revenir au manoir. Il avait quitté le château en douce pour donner quelques informations à l'Ordre d Phoenix. En passant la porte, il entendit quelqu'un hurler dans le salon. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de cri, sa tante s'amusait à torturer des petits moldus qu'elle avait kidnappés. Mais cette fois, le cri le fit tremblé, il le toucha au plus profond de son âme._

Même après le temps qui avait passé depuis ce moment-là, Drago trembla.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle

\- Toi. Dit-il

Hermione trembla. Elle se rappelait de ce moment. Elle avait été capturée lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'aider l'Ordre. Mais elle ignorait qu'il était dans le manoir.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Dit Hermione

\- Moi aussi j'ignorais que c'était toi, mais ma tante a fait une crise quand tu as pu t'enfuir.

 _Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il n'osait pas aller voir, de peur de savoir qui c'était. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit sa tante hurler de rage._

\- _La garce ! un elfe ! Comment a-t-elle osé ! Je vais tuer cette sang-de-bourbe !_

 _Drago choisit d'entrer à ce moment-là, comme s'il avait eu un électrochoc. Il trouva sa tante, hystérique, faisant les cents pas._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Drago impassible_

\- _Granger ! On avait cette petite sotte de Granger mais elle s'est enfuie ! Je vais la tuer ! Cette sale sang-de-bourbe !_

Le décor devint flou une nouvelle fois, et Hermione se retrouva projeté dans l'horreur qu'avait été la guerre entre le mal et le bien dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles, incapable de revivre ces scènes qui l'avaient affecté au plus profond d'elle. D'un coup de baguette, Drago fit changer le décor.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il. J'avais voulu que tu le voies de mon point de vu mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée au final. En fait, ce jour-là, je t'ai cherché partout. J'avais infiltré l'école un peu plus tôt, et par la suite j'ai vu Potter et sa bande arrivé, mais pas toi.

Il attrapa les mains de la jeune fille et les serra contre son cœur.

\- Je t'ai cherché dans tout le château, et ma seule pensée était de te savoir en vie. Et puis j'ai pu te voir, mais la bataille avait déjà commencé. Et c'est là que les mangemorts ont découvert que j'étais un traître.

 _6 ans plus tôt, quelques semaines après la grande guerre :_

 _Drago était assis avec sa mère dans le salon du manoir Malfoy. En face d'eux se trouvait Lucius. Narcissa avait les bras croisé contre sa poitrine et Drago regardait partout sauf son père._

\- _Ils vont te traquer Drago. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon père mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit_

\- _Je sais me défendre_

\- _Tu ne comprends rien Drago, ce n'est pas que toi qu'ils attaqueront mais tous ceux qui seront dans ton entourage. Toute personne que tu t'autoriseras a aimé, sera tué pour te faire souffrir._

\- _Je ne laisserais pas faire !_

 _Drago serra les poings. Maudit Voldemort, même mort, il trouvait le moyen de gâcher sa vie. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Narcissa se leva et partit ouvrir, laissant seul les deux hommes_

\- _Protège ta mère. Tu en as tué beaucoup d'entre eux, et ils chercheront à se venger, surtout que tu étais en traitre. Et tu as tué le bras droit de Voldemort._

\- _Le bras droit ?_

\- _C'est un Auror du ministère. Dit Nacissa en entrant accompagné d'un grand homme vêtu d'une veste_

 _Lucius se leva et s'approcha. Il embrassa une dernière fois sa femme. L'auror regarda Drago._

\- _Vous aussi devez nous suivre. Dit-il au jeune Malfoy. Nous voulons vous poser quelques questions_

\- _Mon fils n'était pas un mangemort, il était au service de l'Ordre ! intervint Narcissa_

\- _Nous le savons, nous avons pu avoir les témoignages de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Mais ce n'est que routine, afin d'identifier des mangemorts qui nous auraient échappé._

\- _Je vais y aller maman, je reviens. Dit Drago en se levant_

 _Drago suivit l'Auror qui tenait Lucius par un bras._

\- Je t'épargne l'interrogatoire. Dit Drago avec un sourire. C'était d'un ennui. Mais c'est ce qui m'a valu de fuir. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Celui qui m'a interrogé me semblait trop familier mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu comprendras

Le décor se troubla une fois de plus, mais Hermione revit les murs du manoir Malfoy.

 _6 ans plus tôt, quelques jours après l'interrogation :_

 _Narcissa s'occupait du jardin, l'air mélancolique. Son mari avait été jugé, et il allait rester en prison. Mais son fils restait au près d'elle, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Drago la regardait en souriant d'un air triste. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de revoir Hermione, sauf qu'il ignorait où elle se trouvait. A la fin de la guerre, il était partit avec sa mère et son père et ne l'avait plus revu. Il été déjà repartit vers la maison d'enfance de la jeune fille mais elle avait été vendu. Il ne comprenait rien. Un bruit les fit sursauter._

\- _Restez-là mère ! dit Drago en se levant_

 _Il se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. A l'extérieur de la propriété, il trouva plusieurs oiseaux étendu sur le sol et un mot au milieu d'eux_

\- _« Tu n'arriveras pas à gâcher le règne du mal ! » lut-il. « Tu as tué celui que j'aimais et tu à participer à notre chute en nous trahissant. Tu mérites pire que la mort »_

 _Drago se mit alors à trembler. « Pire que la mort », ce qui était pire que la mort pour lui était de perdre Hermione, sa mère, Blaise… Ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il ignorait qui était exactement l'auteur de ça, mais après avoir vécu parmi des monstres pendant plusieurs mois, il savait que ce genre de chose ne rigolait pas. Il retourna auprès de sa mère. Mais la phrase tournait toujours dans son esprit, il avait l'impression de la connaître._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle_

\- _Je crois qu'ils n'ont vraiment pas apprécié l'infiltration. Dit-il_

\- _Que veux-tu faire ?_

\- _C'est moi qu'ils veulent non ?_

\- _Drago, c'est impensable ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Les chercher ?_

\- _Ça serait compliqué, mais d'abord je dois faire en sorte que tu sois en sécurité_

\- _Tu viens avec moi ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils unique soit en danger !_

\- _Bien mère. Dit-il le cœur gros_

L'image se brouilla de nouveau. Hermione regarda Drago un moment avant de parler.

\- Tu es partie parce qu'il y avait des gens qui en avait après toi

\- Tu as tout compris.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai pu faire en sorte d'en faire arrêter plusieurs. Tous des mangemorts. Le problème, c'est qu'ils m'ont suivi en France.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde

Une nouvelle image se forma devant Hermione. Elle avait déjà vu ce décor lors d'un de ses voyages en France avec ses parents.

 _5 ans plus tôt :_

 _Drago était face à un petit cottage, l'air triste. A côté de lui se trouvait sa mère qui souriait._

\- _Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici ! dit-elle. Depuis… mon mariage avec ton père en faite_

\- _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Ton père refusait de partir. Même en vacance. Il aimait trop son manoir !_

 _Narcissa entra dans la maison tandis que Drago restait à la regarder. Un détail attira le regard du blond. Il s'approcha et vit un corbeau mort sous une des fenêtres, un parchemin accroché à sa patte. Il ouvrit le mot._

\- _« Pas la peine d'essayer de te cacher, on te retrouvera à chaque fois »_

 _Il froissa le parchemin et brûla l'oiseau avant de rejoindre sa mère._

Hermione se mit à trembler.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Et pourquoi toi ?

\- Grâce à moi, beaucoup de Mangemort croupissent à Azkaban. Mais il reste encore beaucoup de partisan. J'ai pu en attraper quelques un qui ont essayé de m'attraper ou juste me tuer.

L'image se brouilla pour se transformer en une autre qui montrait un bâtiment immense d'architecture moderne. Il y avait une foule d'élève qui allait et venait. Hermione n'eut le temps de rien voir quand le décor changea de nouveau. Les souvenirs défilaient de plus en plus vite. Drago en compagnie de sa mère, Drago marchant dans les rues de la capitale, Drago se faisant abordé par des dizaines de filles, Drago en cours… Elle entraperçu des moments où il combattait des personnes en tenues sombres. Drago lui montrait en avancé cette partie de sa vie qu'elle avait ratée. Une image se figea face à elle. Drago était en compagnie d'une brune qu'elle reconnut tout de suite : Vanessa.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce que tu as fait avec elle. Dit-elle en regardant ses pieds

\- Désolé. C'est vrai, je suis sortie avec elle, mais je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais toujours et qu'elle ne représentait rien pour moi.

\- C'est tellement facile à dire. Après.

Hermione regarda l'image du Drago de trois ans plus tôt, il semblait paisible, ne se souciant de rien. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Drago l'essya du bout des doigts

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit-il

Hermione ne dit rien, mais ne se décala pas pour autant. L'image se brouilla une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient toujours à l'université mais cette fois dans un des jardins aménagés.

 _Deux ans plus tôt :_

 _Drago se tenait face à Vanessa. La jeune femme le regardait d'un air furieux._

\- **_C'est fini. Dit le blond, je me suis bien amusé, mais je ne pense pas que je puisse te supporter une seconde de plus[2]_** _!_

\- **_Quoi_** _? hurla la brune_

\- **_Tu as bien compris. J'en_** **_ai marre de te voir fouiner dans ma maison, de t'avoir sur le dos tout le temps. La seule raison qui a fait que je sorte avec toi, c'était que tu ressemblais à quelqu'un que j'aimais énormément, c'est tout. Tu n'as jamais eu aucune importance à mes yeux_**

\- **_Tu vas me le payer Drago Malfoy ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on peut larguer comme ça !_**

\- **_La preuve, je le fait._**

 _Drago lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de partir en direction des classes. Il se dirigea vers un professeur qui sortait de classe. Une jeune brune qui portait de grosses lunettes et un tailleur strict._

\- **_Professeur !_**

\- **_Oh, Drago. Tu viens me rendre le devoir que tu n'avais pas fini ?_**

\- **_Oui. Et je venais vous annoncer que j'ai choisi ma spécialisation_**

\- **_Potion comme je te l'avais conseillé ?_**

\- **_Oui. Et j'aurais pour projet de retourner à Poudlard_**

\- **_Vu tes résultats et ton comportement exemplaire, il n'y aura pas de problème là-dessus !_**

\- **_Merci professeur_**

 _Il lui tendit une feuille et partit._

L'image se transforma de nouveau pour devenir le cottage qui avait été mis sens dessus-dessous. Drago faisait de son mieux pour consoler sa mère qui pleurait à chaude larme, l'une des rares fois qu'Hermione avait vu Narcissa exprimer ses émotions.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose. Dit Drago. Il y a eu les menaces, je me faisais suivre. Les oiseaux morts devant ma porte. Ils ont failli s'en prendre à ma mère, heureusement qu'elle sait se défendre ! Une chance que les aurors se soient mis à nous protéger.

\- Mais du coup, si tu es revenu…

\- Il n'y a plus de menace je pense. Ça fait un an que ça dure cette tranquillité. Et de toute façon, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de rentrée, il y avait trop de choses qui me manquait.

 _Un an plus tôt :_

 _Drago était assis sous un arbre, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Sa mère s'approcha de lui en silence. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermé et sur ses jambes était posé un carnet de croquis. Narcissa l'avait souvent vu mais n'en avait jamais parlé avec son fils, le laissant avoir son propre jardin secret._

\- _Si tu veux dormir, viens à l'intérieur ! dit-elle, faisant sursauter le jeune homme_

\- _Je voulais profiter un peu du soleil._

\- _Ça fait du bien d'avoir enfin la paix_

\- _Ça ne fait que quelques semaines. Qui sait s'ils ne tenteront pas d'autres choses ?_

\- _Ne soit pas pessimiste Drago ! dit Narcissa en s'asseyant à côté de lui._

\- _J'ai envie de rentrer. Dit-il en baissant les yeux vers son carnet. Je ne suis resté que parce qu'il y avait des gens que je ne voulais pas impliquer dans cette affaire et parce que j'étais inscrit dans une école ici._

\- _C'est plutôt une chance qu'on n'ait pas eu de mauvaise nouvelle concernant tes amis ou cette jeune fille._

\- _Pardon ?_

\- _Même si tu es ici, ça n'aurait pas empêché ceux qui te traquent de s'en prendre à ce que tu aimes Drago_

\- _Je le sais bien, mais ils étaient moins exposés. Quel intérêt de s'en prendre a quelqu'un quand on pense que la personne à qui ils sont relié ne s'intéresse pas à eux_

\- _Tu as raison. Dit sa mère. Mais j'imagine qu'ils te manquent_

\- _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point._

\- _Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais cette Vanessa, je ne la supportais pas. Une chance que je n'ai plus à la revoir !_

\- _Maman, ça fait un an que je l'ai quitté_

\- _Je sais, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de venir trainer autour de la maison !_

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _J'imagine que c'était pour te revoir. Elle venait souvent, et essayait d'entrer en pensant que la maison était vide_

 _Il haussa les épaules même s'il trouvait le comportement de Vanessa étrange._

\- _En tout cas, je pense qu'on pourra retourner chez nous. Je demanderais à ce que les défenses de la maison soient renforcées._

 _Narcissa se leva et avant de laisser son fils seul de nouveau elle lui dit :_

\- _Tu sais, cette fille dont tu es totalement obsédé, j'espère qu'elle te pardonnera cet écart avec Vanessa. Mais j'imagine que oui, elle a un cœur remplit de tellement de bonté_

\- _Quoi ?_

 _Mais sa mère ne lui répondit pas et le laissa seul._

L'image se troubla et ils furent expulsés de la pensine. Drago semblait gêné. Hermione le regarda un moment avant de parler.

\- Donc, tu es partie pour nous protéger ?

\- Oui. Vu que je n'avais aucun contact avec vous, personne ne pouvait se douter que vous comptiez réellement pour moi, ce qui a fait que ceux qui me pourchassait n'ont pas cherché plus loin. Je pense qu'ils étaient tous trop simplet pour ça

\- Tu es sur que c'est terminé ? Qu'ils ne reviendront pas ?

\- Normalement. Je n'ai eu aucune menace depuis un peu plus d'un an, et la plupart de cette organisation douteuse a été dissoute.

Un ange passa. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans savoir quoi dire. Drago prit la parole en premier.

\- Donc… tu en dis quoi ?

\- Tu sais Drago… Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que j'ai vécu quand tu es partit. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. Je voulais tellement avoir de tes nouvelles que j'ai fouillées de fond en comble ton manoir. J'ai failli en délaissé mon fils. Une chance que Blaise m'ai secoué les plumes à temps. Tout au long de ma grossesse, j'étais seule parce que tu étais enfermé dans le manoir, et quand je t'ai vu lors de la bataille, j'ai absolument voulu te voir mais je n'ai pas pu, avec tous les ennemis présents. Et ensuite tu as disparu sans laisser de trace. J'en ai eu le cœur brisé. Scorpius n'était encore qu'un bébé, et je l'ai laissé souvent avec Blaise, Ginny ou Elisabeth ou voir même Pensy, pour pleurer le fait que j'étais seule sans toi. Blaise m'a soutenu, il est devenu mon frère. Mes parents n'étaient plus mes parents et lorsque le sort a été levé, ils m'en ont voulu terriblement de leur avoir fait ça. Ils n'ont pas voulu revenir et ils n'acceptent pas totalement mon fils. J'ai fini par me ressaisir, mais il arrive encore le soir que je me réveille en sursaut, parce que j'ai rêvé que tu étais mort ou pire. J'ai entendu Blaise dire à Ginny qu'il m'avait entendu murmurer ton nom la nuit.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

J'ai eu tellement mal. Et quand je t'a vu, mon cœur n'a pas su quoi faire, entre être ne colère ou sauter de joie. Il est évident que je t'aime encore. J'ai eu beau tourné la question dans tous les sens, il n'y a que cette conclusion. Je suis totalement perdu. J'aimerais t'en vouloir complètement pour m'avoir laissé là tout ce temps, et en même temps, j'aimerais te sauter dans les bras parce que je suis heureuse de te retrouver.

\- Eh bien, laisse ton cœur décidé. Dit-il en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Avant que la jeune fille ne lui sorte un autre argument pour lui dire qu'elle devait laisser passer du temps, il l'attrapa et la colla contre le mur pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme entoura la taille du blond avec ses jambes et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser avec ardeur. Elle passa les mains dans les cheveux de son amant et y mêla ses doigts, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme entre ses lèvres. Après plusieurs baiser intense, Drago se décala de la jeune fille et posa son front sur le siens en soupirant.

\- Pardonne-moi Mia, Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences quand je suis partie, la seule chose que je voulais c'était te protéger. J'ai cru bien faire. Et oui, je ne me doute pas une seule seconde de ce que tu as pu ressentir. Et je ne peux rien effacer sur ce qui a été fait. Mais je peux faire en sorte qu'on vive un bel avenir ensemble. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi

\- Aussi étrange que cela doit être, et aussi agaçant que ça l'est pour moi. Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Ça doit être ça l'amour, pardonné même ce que l'on pense être impardonnable. Mais je t'en veux toujours autant.

\- Je sais, mais pour l'instant je suis heureux que tu m'ais pardonné. On avancera pas à pas

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu m'as eu Malfoy ! dit-elle en le repoussant doucement

\- Jamais je n'aurais pensé une telle chose ! dit-il en riant

Il la déposa par terre et lui prit la main.

\- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre.

Elle hocha la tête et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme main dans la main, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un les observait en fulminant de rage.

\- Je vais vous torturer ! à la fois pour mon plaisir personnel et pour mon chère maître ! dit l'ombre qui les observait.

De leur côté, Hermione et Drago étaient face au tableau menant à la chambre de la jeune fille. Drago faisait son fameux sourire en coin qui avait le don de faire fondre Hermione mais cette dois, elle ne le regarda pas, se concentrant sur ses yeux.

\- Je peux avoir un bisou de bonne nuit ? demanda-t-il

\- Dans tes rêves ! dit-elle en lui poussant le visage avant d'entrée dans son appartement en riant

Drago la regarda un moment avant que le portait ne se ferme.

\- Elle est un peu dur non ? demanda le portrait

\- C'est comme ça que je l'aime. Dit-il en haussant les épaules et en riant

Il se dirigea à son tour vers la propre chambre. Au moins, il y avait un abcès de crevé.

* * *

[1] **_Moment culture :_** Le **kaléidoscope** est un tube de miroirs réfléchissant à l'infini et en couleurs la lumière extérieure. Le nom de ce jouet vient du grec, _kalos_ signifie « beau », _eidos_ « image », et _skopein_ « regarder ». Certains modèles contiennent des fragments mobiles de verres colorés, produisant d'infinies combinaisons de jolies images.

[2] En français

* * *

 _ **Okami shiroi:** Désolé, c'était tellement tentant. Non en réalité c'est que je savais d'avance que j'avais faire ce chapitre assez long, donc vaut mieux éviter. En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a plus! _

_**Guibe:** Contente que ça t'ai plus! J'espère que tu as trouvé les raisons valables... Merci a toi de lire mon délire! xD _

_**Math'L:** Pardon pardon pardon! J'avais pas le choix! "Dramionement vôtre" Oh j'adore! _

_**Charliee3216:** Pas les tomates et les cailloux! J'ai une explication! (auteur qui se cache derrière un fauteuil) C'est juste que ça aurait fait trop long de le mettre dans le chapitre précédant. _

_**SwanGranger:** Oui! j'espère que ça t'a plus comme raison! Oui, ça fait le petit moment "nostalgie" et Neville restera toujours un gentils garçon (devenu super beau *o*) Oui, Fighting! _

_**Fan:** PAAAARRRRDDDDDOOOOONNNN! (petits yeux de biches) J'espère que la suite t'a plu! Oui, c'est la grosse rechute! trop de choses qui se passe en même temps, et aussi beaucoup de fatigue. T'inquiète, je me repose quand même, tout es écrivant un peu! :) Mais non, je ne suis pas cruelle voyons ;) _

_**CuriosityM** : Mdr, je viens de me taper un fou rire! j'avais pas vu! (voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas écrire à 3h du matin! mdr) Contente que ça te plaise! Et oui, ici, on se tutoie! Moi aussi je fais ça, j'en au lu beaucoup et j'ai trouvé le courage (poussé un peu par mon chéri) de poster la mienne. Moi aussi quand je vois ça je deviens folle en mode "Mais où est la suite! la suiiiiiite!" On verra a qui est l'ombre noir, et a qui elle parlait! :P mais faudra attendre un peu, ou alors ça ne sera pas marrant. Courage pour la rentrée, moi ça fait deux semaines que j'ai repris les cours et je ne rêve que d'une chose, mes vacances! MDR. Bey! :3_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Avant tout, un grand désolé, si je pouvais, je vous ferais un dogeza. Je sais, je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment et que vous m'en voulez surement de ce long moment d'attente._**

 ** _(passez cette partie si vous ne voulais pas de mon apitoiement sur mon sort xD)_**

 ** _Ma vie ne vous intéresse surement pas, mais c'est à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières semaines qui a eu une influence sur le fait que je n'ai rien écris. littéralement rien écris. Je n'ai pas touché ce chapitre qui était déjà à moitié entamé depuis plus de 2 ou 3 semaines je crois._**

 ** _j'ai eu pas mal de chose qui me sont tombé dessus et qui m'ont vraiment mit au plus bas, au point que moi qui adore écrire, je n'avais plus aucune inspiration. Vraiment plus rien, à sec. je regardait mon écran avec un œil vide._**

 ** _C'est assez simple, j'ai eu mes révisions pour les BTS blanc qui sont tombé d'un bloc. toute les semaines une nouvelle épreuve d'au moins 3 heures, plus les devoirs maison de physique et les bts blanc de math toutes les deux semaines, un rapport de stage à présenter en français... Bref, je croulais sous le travail. et manque de peau, mon copain et moi on a fini par se séparer, ce qui a été en soit l'épreuve la plus douloureuse que je n'ai jamais eu à vivre. tout le monde va me sortir, "mais non, ça va passer. ne t'inquiète pas", non, ça ne passe pas, surtout quand tu as partagé 4 ans et demi avec cette personne et que tu l'aimes encore énormément. Je sais que la seule chose qui me faut c'est du temps et de me changer les idée mais c'est pas facile. donc je fais semblant. sauf que j'ai un peu délaissé l'écriture. ça fait à peine une semaine que je m'y suis remise._**

 ** _J'ai vraiment besoin de vacance et de repos. heureusement qu'il ne me reste qu'une semaine de cours._**

 ** _(fin de mon racontage de vie! oui, ça ne se dit pas mais je m'en fiche en faite! ^^)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 :_

Les premiers flocons de neige venaient de tomber sur Poudlard. Et les élèves étaient en Week-end, ils en avaient profité pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, laissant le château quasiment vide. Cela faisait quasiment une semaine qu'Hermione avait vu les souvenirs de Drago, mais ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis, même s'ils c'étaient beaucoup rapproché. Même Neville l'avait remarqué mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque à son amie, lui faisant juste un sourire ironique à chaque fois qu'elle regardait le blond. Mais elle n'avait pas dit à Neville si elle venait avec lui ou non lors du repas qu'il organisait avec Luna.

Hermione travaillait à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'un petit groupe d'élève de septième année des différentes maisons. Pour un Samedi matin, la brune les trouvait très motivé, même si la séance de travail était entrecoupé de commérage.

\- Il parait que le professeur Malfoy est amoureux ! dit une élève de Poufsouffle.

\- Ah bon ? Mais de qui ? demanda une Gryffondor

\- Peut-être de Vanessa ! dit une fille se Serdaigle

\- Jamais de la vie ! lança Angélique. Je les ai entendus se disputer dans les couloirs hier !

\- Une dispute de couple ? tenta une deuxième Poufsouffle

\- Je ne crois pas. Dit Angélique. Vous en pensez quoi Miss Granger ?

\- Que c'est à Dra… Mr Malfoy de répondre à cette question non ?

\- Je dois répondre à quelle question ? demanda Drago dans le dos du groupe

Toutes les filles se turent en rougissant, sauf Angélique qui garda la tête haute et regarda Drago dans les yeux.

\- De qui vous êtes amoureux. Il y a une rumeur qui court à ce sujet

\- Le problème avec les rumeurs, c'est qu'elles viennent souvent d'un détail qui a été déformé par un idiot pour le dire à des personnes encore plus idiotes de le croire.

\- Au moins c'est clair. Marmonna Angélique

\- Mais il peut aussi y avoir une part de vérité. Dit-il en riant. Hermione je peux te parler un moment

\- Je les aide. Dit-elle sans le regarder

\- Elles ne vont pas mourir si tu les laisse 5 minutes non ?

Il se tourna vers le petit groupe qui fit non de la tête avant de se plonger dans leur parchemin. A contre cœur, elle se leva et suivit Drago entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils discutaient caché dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi fébrile, enfin, à part la fois où elle c'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il avait voulu lui parler.

 **Début Flash Back :**

 _8 ans plus tôt, cinquième année_

Hermione était assise à la bibliothèque, seule. Elle se tordait les doigts tout en essayant de se concentrer sur un livre qu'elle venait de prendre dans les rayonnages. Malheureusement, cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'elle lisait la même page. Elle avait laissé un mot dans le livre de potion de Drago, un mot lui avouant ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait trouvé le courage de le faire en apprenant qu'Harry avait osé embrasser Cho Chang, ce qui avait passablement énervé Ginny. Ils devaient se retrouver à la bibliothèque et le blond avait déjà 1 heure de retard.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter… dit-elle en se passant une main sur son visage

\- Tu voulais me voir ? dit quelqu'un dans son dos

Elle ne bougea pas tout de suite. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé, faire comme si de rien et veiller à ce que personne ne les vois quand ils iraient ensemble pour discuter. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers un rayon vide. Drago la suivit sans rien dire. Elle mima le fait de chercher un livre, en attendant que Drago parle.

\- J'ai bien vu ton mot.

\- Je sais, c'est lâche de ma part, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen. Et j'imagine que ça ne change rien pour toi, une de plus qui t'aime…

\- Tu te trompes, ça change beaucoup de chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- La seule fille que je voulais voir m'aimer, m'aime. J'ai tout gagné.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire un moment, septique.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me crois pas ? demanda Drago

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu mens ?

\- Pourquoi je mentirais ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- On va faire ça longtemps ?

\- Qui sait ?

\- Je suis sérieux Hermione

\- Le problème avec toi Drago, c'est que tu mens comme tu respires, que tu te caches derrière un masque. C'est normal que je doute.

Le blond ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il la regarda dans les yeux et fini par se pencher pour l'embrasser. Une simple caresse sur ses lèvres. Elle devint rouge et recula, si bien qu'elle se cogna contre l'étagère dans son dos.

\- Je ferais en sorte de te prouver que j'ai raison. Dit-il avant de partir

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux mais ne parla pas tout de suite. Le blond quant à lui semblait totalement décontracté, mais Drago ne dit rien également. Hermione craqua la première.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

\- Cet endroit rappelle des souvenirs !

\- Drago. S'exaspéra Hermione

\- Bon d'accord. Londubat m'a parlé d'un repas chez lui. Et du coup je me suis dit qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble. Pansy m'en a également parlé dans une lettre et exige que je vienne sous peine de me torturer, et de préférence avec toi. Et que comme je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle pendant longtemps, je dois faire tout ce qu'elle veut, vu son statut de meilleure amie laissé à la traine.

\- C'est Pansy après tout. Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Mais ce n'est pas un rendez-vous !

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça Hermione

\- Mais bien sûr ! Et vous les filles, au lieu d'écouter les conversations des grands, allez travailler !

Un petit groupe de fille passa devant eux en baissant la tête et en pouffant de rire.

\- Désolé Miss Granger

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et les suivit. Drago lui attrapa le bras et effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille des siennes avant de partir en riant.

\- Tu es puéril. Dit-elle en souriant malgré tout.

Drago sortit de la bibliothèque les mains dans les poches tandis qu'Hermione s'installait avec les élèves.

\- Alors c'est vous ? demanda la fille de Serdaigle

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit Hermione. Et votre exercice ?

\- Vraiment Miss Granger ! dit Angélique. Si c'est vous ça serait tellement génial ! Tout le monde vous trouve tellement assortie

\- Dans une autre vie… murmura Hermione

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à ce propos ? Chacun sa vie privé !

\- Vous allez tellement bien ensemble ! En plus la façon dont il vous regarde ! dit une poufsouffle

\- Les filles… dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Désolé Miss Granger ! dirent-elles

\- Allez manger maintenant. Dit Hermione avec un sourire

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Hermione se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle souriait malgré elle en repensant à la discussion des adolescentes, tout ça lui manquait un peu. Son adolescence avait été un peu écourté. En marchant dans les couloirs, Hermione croisa Vanessa qui semblait visiblement énervé. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer mais ça ne semblait pas être dans les plans de la française. Vanessa s'approcha d'Hermione dans un gros claquement de talon.

\- Granger ! dit-elle d'un air enjoué

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Hermione sans prendre le temps de s'inquiété des politesses

\- Je voulais juste te parler. On est parti sur le mauvais pied je crois.

\- Vraiment ? dit Hermione ironique

\- Je sais, je me suis mal comporté. Mais tu comprends, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de Drago. Et je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit, mais quand il m'a quitté, j'étais enceinte… Tout comme toi

« Tout comme toi ». Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione. Elle regarda Vanessa avec de grands yeux, sans comprendre.

\- Mais moi, j'ai préféré avorté, tu vois, j'étais fiancée a la naissance, au fils d'un homme vraiment important, et ça aurait tout détruit si ça c'était su. Mais j'admire ton courage. Elevé seul le fils de ce lâche.

\- Comment…

\- Comment je le sais ? J'en ai entendu parler.

\- Impossible. A moins de m'avoir espionné, tu ne saurais pas ça, je n'en ai parlé à personne !

\- A part Drago j'imagine ! Et tes amis…

\- Ils n'en parleraient à personne !

\- Et qui te dit ça ? Drago t'a bien laissé alors que tu étais enceinte.

\- Il n'était pas au courant ! Et ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Et surtout, s'il avait le moindre sentiment pour toi, il serait revenu plus tôt non ?

\- Ferme là ! fini par hurler Hermione. Juste ferme là ! tu ne sais absolument rien

La brune partit, prenant soin de bousculer la française au passage. Vanessa avait un sourire cruel sur le visage.

\- Je pense que ça va te faire réfléchir sur le fait de retourner avec Drago. Murmura-t-elle en partant dans un claquement de talon.

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivé, elle sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Ginny. La rousse décrocha a la troisième tonalité.

\- _Allooooo ?_ Allos Gin, c'est moi ! _Je sais._ Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? J'ai un problème. _Qui s'appelle Drago Malfoy j'imagine._ Tu as tout à fait raison. Il y a une semaine il m'a tout expliqué sur la raison de son départ, mais c'est trop long de raconter ça au téléphone. Ensuite on s'est embrassé et là j'apprends qu'il a fait un gosse a cette française avec qui il couchait le temps qu'il était là-bas ! _Ralentis Mione, je ne comprends pas tout !_ Drago était en France, et il est sorti avec une fille là-bas, et elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombé enceinte de lui mais qu'elle avait avorté. _Impossible !_ Elle me l'a dit. Mais tu ne peux pas vérifier ça, ou alors parles-en a Drago. Jamais ! _Mione, c'est stupide. Et Drago n'est pas un idiot, il sait se protéger ! J'imagine qu'il a fait attention, ou alors depuis sa deuxième ou troisième année il se baladerait avec des enfants !_ C'est gentil Gin de me rappeler que le mec que j'aime c'est tapé la moitié des élèves de Poudlard quand on y était. _Toujours un plaisir, et de toute façon Blaise n'était pas loin derrière._ Il t'a raconté ? _Tu le savais ?_ Ouais, mais on ne parlait pas de ça ! _Mione Calme toi, elle a surement dit ça pour te mettre en colère. Et puis, si c'est arrivé, c'était il y a un moment !_ Ouais, Drago m'a dit qu'il on était ensemble il y a genre 2 ans leur histoire. _Tu vois ? pas la peine de stressé. Au faite, tu sais quel est le plat préféré de Blaise ? Ma mère veut l'inviter à la maison !_ J'aurais aimé voir ça ! C'est quand ? _Dans une semaine. Mon père veut absolument rencontrer celui qui sort avec sa fille, j'imagine qu'Harry lui en a glissé un mot, en plus il sera là. Je vais assister au repas le plus étrange de ma vie !_ J'imagine bien. J'essayerais de venir avec Scorp ! Ronald sera là aussi j'imagine. _Ouais, avec sa nouvelle copine_. Il a une copine _? J'ai eu la même réaction. Donc le plat ?_ Il adore le rôti de porc au miel et à la réglisse accompagné de patate douce. Et les fondants du chaudron. Je sais, ce garçon est étrange. _Une chance que tu sois devenu sa meilleure amie !_ Il me considère plutôt comme sa sœur qu'il veut protéger. Heureusement que c'est toi qui sort avec lui parce qu'une autre personne serait jalouse que je vive dans la même maison que lui. _Je l'étais, jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle de tout ça. Gin, jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareil, et c'est Blaise quoi !_ Je le vois se curer le nez avec son petit doigt quand je rentre et il rote devant moi ! _Beurk_ (Ginny se mit à rire _) Il vaut mieux que c'est toi qui voit ça, je n'ai pas envie de casser le mythe du beau gosse que j'ai de lui !_ (Hermione se mit à rire) Reste dans le déni si ça te plait. Je dirais à ma mère que tu comptes venir ! Dit lui de faire autre chose à manger, non pas que je n'aime pas le sucré-salé… _ne t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiète à propos de ce que cette fille t'a dit, c'est surement pour t'empêcher d'être avec Drago. Elle est jalouse !_ Surement. Merci Gin, je t'adore. _Pareil ma belle. Et si Drago fait quelque chose de mal, j'ai quelques sorts à tester sur lui !_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies dû prendre la branche sorts expérimental et étude de la magie noire ! (Ginny se mit à rire) _Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours adoré tous ce qui touche aux sortilèges, surtout ceux qui sont nouveau, ceux qui ont été inventé après de longues expériences._ Ouais, mais fait attention à toi, surtout si un jour, tu rentres dans la brigade d'élite des Aurors. _Comment ça ?_ Tu as largement les compétences pour y arrivé, et téméraire comme tu es, tu risques de foncer dans le feu de l'action. _Tu me connais trop bien. Bon je te laisse, Blaise viens d'arriver ! D'accord. C'est qui ? Blaise, c'est Hermione, même si ça ne te regarde pas, et non, je ne vais pas te dire de quoi on a parlé. A plus Mione._ A plus Gin.

Hermione raccrocha, sans pour autant être rassuré. Ce qu'avait dit la française tournait toujours dans son esprit. Elle était contente que les vacances d'hiver arrivent. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette fille. Pour se calmer, la jeune fille décida de prendre une bonne douche.

Drago marchait dans les couloirs menant jusqu'aux cachots. Il voulait s'entrainer à réaliser une potion qu'il aurait à exécuter de mémoire pour un examen dans peu de temps et il n'avait pas vraiment commencé à se préparer. En arrivant devant la salle de potion, il trouva Vanessa appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte.

\- Sors. Dit-il

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi dur mon petit Drago

\- C'est la seule façon pour que tu comprennes.

\- Enfin Bref, j'ai croisé ta chère Hermione tout à l'heure

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Encore.

\- Mais rien de bien méchant, des confidences de fille. Et j'ai mentionné votre fils…

\- Quoi ? Comment tu es au courant de ça ?

\- Je suis au courant de beaucoup de chose tu sais. Il suffit de savoir écouter

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit à mon fils !

\- C'est un peu gonflé de ta part de dire ça alors qu'il a vécu 6 ans sans toi.

\- Je me rattraperais. Maintenant sort. Et si tu continues comme ça, je te jure que je fou en l'air ton futur mariage

Vanessa se décala en regardant Drago d'un œil malicieux.

\- A une condition ! dit-elle. Je vous laisserais tranquille uniquement si tu m'offre un dernier moment avec toi.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Un rendez-vous, et une bonne fin de soirée dans ta chambre

\- Dans tes rêves. Tu n'as pas à mettre de condition, je te signale que je peux briser ton avenir de petite bourge.

Vanessa lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons.

\- Tu le regretteras Drago Malfoy ! dit-elle en partant.

Drago se passa une main sur le visage.

\- J'aurais vraiment du choisir l'abstinence au lieu de sortir avec cette folle ! Pourquoi elle m'a fait penser à Hermione déjà ?

Il secoua la tête en ouvrant la porte. Il entra dans la pièce et s'installa tranquillement à une table. Une fois face à son chaudron, il oublia tout le reste et se concentra uniquement sur ce qu'il faisait. Il commença par lire la recette avant de la mettre en œuvre.

Au bout de 5 heures, Drago mit la touche finale à sa potion avec un sourire. Il mit un échantillon dans un tube pour demander au professeur Sluhgorn de vérifier la potion pour lui, même s'il savait qu'elle serait réussie. Une fois que tout fut rangé, il décida de passer voir Hermione.

Arrivé devant le tableau menant à l'appartement de la jeune fille, il n'eut pas le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Oh ! salut ! fit Hermione

\- Salut. Tu allais quelque part ?

\- Le repas… dit Hermione en le regardant avec un sourire

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 18 heures 30.

\- Mince, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je m'entrainais pour un examen. Et j'ai croisé Vanessa

\- Oh…

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait parlé. De quoi précisément ?

Hermione se mit à regarder ses pieds. Elle commença à avancer en ignorant Drago mais le blond ne voyait pas ça de cet œil. Il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- Dit moi.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu l'avais mise enceinte et qu'elle a dû avorter pour ne pas avoir de problème.

\- Quoi ? Impossible !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu aurais pu oublier de te protéger !

\- Il n'y a… Euh… impossible. J'utilisais un sort et cette chose moldu étrange que tu m'avais obligé à acheter une fois dans une parchacie !

\- Il n'y a que quoi ? Et ça se dit Pharmacie.

\- Rien, oublie. Allons manger.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais ne posa pas plus de question. Encore un mystère qu'elle devra élucider. Drago évita toute conversation avec Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle, et pendant le repas, il s'installa à l'opposé de la jeune fille. Hermione était une nouvelle fois près de Neville.

\- Je crois que je viendrai avec Drago. Dit-elle de but en blanc

\- Pas de soucis. Je m'en doutais de toute façon

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire un sourire à son ami. Son esprit était encore occupé avec la phrase avorté de Drago. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour avoir ses réponses. Elle savait que cela allait lui prendre la tête et qu'elle ne dormirait pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé un minimum de sens à ce morceau de phrase.

A la fin du repas, elle ne put même pas parler à Drago puisque le jeune homme avait déjà filé quand elle se leva de table.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Malfoy. Murmura-t-elle

* * *

 _ **Charliee3216:** ça arrive. Après ça n'excuse pas tout. Moi je trouve que partir pour protéger ceux qu'on aime est une bonne chose, mais sa façon d'agir est contradictoire avec ses gestes. tout est calculé :P_

 _ **okami shiroi:** peut être, qui sait xD. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer, mais j'essayerais de faire le moins de mal possible aux personnages. (non, cette phrase ne fait pas du tout psychopathe!)_

 _ **SwanGranger:** contente que ça t'ai plus. Oui, enfin l'explication, même s'il n'y a qu'Hermione qui soit au courant pour le moment. peut-être que tu flaire une piste à propos de Vanessa. ;) Et oui, je suis une grande romantique très fleur bleu quand je veux, et c'est une chose que j'aimerais voir arriver un jour (encore en train de rêver) se dire que même séparer, les sentiments sont toujours là et que les deux personnes finissent par se retrouver pour retourner ensemble. Oui, il faut quand même freiner notre beau Drago! ^^_

 _ **Guibe:** mais de rien! moi non plus, voilà pourquoi je la met dans un mauvais rôle! :P _

_**Cécile:** Bonjour (ou bonsoir) je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. la suite arrive, même s'il lui a fallut du temps. comme dirait une de mes amie "et la suite, elle vient à pied c'est ça?". La fin je ne sait pas encore comment je vais la faire, mais j'ai déjà le fil directif pour le déroulement de la suite des événements. _

_**Miss Homme Enceinte 2:** (ton pseudo m'a intrigué oO) Les fautes, mon talon d'Achille quand j'écris. contente que ça t'ai plu et que ça a piqué ta curiosité! merci en tout cas. j'espère que la suite te plaira même si elle a prit un siècle pour venir. la vie privé influence vraiment l'écriture en fin de compte. _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Et voilà le chapitre 15, pile poil pour Noël ^^**_

 _ **j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas. Avec une fin écrit avec la fatigue vu que je l'ai fini aujourd'hui même. Et surtout écris avec mon peu le peu de motivation qu'il me restait.**_

 _ **En tout cas mon réveillons c'est bien passé, j'ai pu aller à la messe de Noël, je mourrais de chaud (chez moi il fait actuellement 30°C et quasiment pas de vent pour espéré se rafraîchir), et j'ai manger pour les jours où j'ai pas manger! Au menus: fois gras, saumon, boudin blanc au pomme, grillade, et surtout: chocolat! mdr Et le votre?**_

 _ **Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous. Mangez beaucoup de chocolats! :P**_

 _ **Bisous et bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Hermione était debout face au miroir de sa salle de bain, elle lissa pour la énième fois le tissu de sa robe. Elle avait choisi une robe toute simple, prune, avec de fine bretelle. Sauf qu'elle hésitait encore. Elle se demandait si elle n'en faisait pas trop. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon simple et elle avait enfilé une paire d'escarpin noir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Alors, prête ? demanda Ginny en entrant

\- Oui bien sûr. Dit la brune en se retournant vers son amie

Hermione attrapa son sac et sa veste puis suivit la rousse au salon. Ginny avait choisi pour l'occasion une robe patineuse noir lui arrivant légèrement au-dessus du genou et elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Le bruit de leurs talons avertit les garçons qui se trouvaient dans le salon en compagnie d'Elizabeth et de Scorpius.

\- Enfin ! fit le petit garçon en regardant sa mère. Tu as pris trop trop de temps !

\- C'est ça les femmes ! dit Drago en riant. Il leur faut au moins 3 heures pour choisir leur tenue et 3 de plus pour se préparer

\- Dixit l'homme qui prend 2 heures dans une salle de bain. Lança Hermione en s'approchant de son fils.

Elle réajusta la veste de Scorpius et lui fit un bisou sur le nez.

\- Maman n'est pas belle ?

\- Si trop belle ! Mais on y va maintenant ?

\- Oui, on y va ! dit Hermione en riant

\- Bonne soirée. Dit Elizabeth

\- Bonne soirée. Dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Le « vous », Hermione ! réprimanda Elizabeth. Narcissa vient à la maison ce soir

\- Ça va passer encore la soirée à se moquer des mondaines, de leurs conquêtes et de leurs comportements. Dit Blaise en riant

\- File avant que je ne t'enferme dans ta chambre ! dit la mère du métis en souriant

Blaise lui tira la langue et attrapa le bras de Ginny.

\- Allons-y, ou alors on finira par être en retard chez Neville. Dit Blaise

Le petit groupe sortit pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent face à une petite maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste. Dans le jardin se trouvait toutes sortent de plantes incroyable.

\- Ils se sont bien trouvés. Dit Ginny en regardant un arbre où les fruits flottaient.

\- C'est sûr. Dit Hermione en souriant

\- Elles sont drôle les plantes. Commenta Scorpius. Comme toujours chez tata Luna

Drago frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque immédiatement pour laisser place à Luna, portant des lunettes immense rose et une robe assortie. Ses cheveux tenaient en chignon grâce à un sucre d'orge emballé dans du film alimentaire.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Drago Malfoy voilà des lustres que je n'ai pas vu ton visage !

\- Tante Luna ! cria Scorpius en sautant dans les bras de la blonde

\- Oh Scorpius ! tu m'as manqué. Entrez !

Les quatre jeunes adultes la suivirent à l'intérieur.

\- Comment vous allez ? demanda Luna tout en déposant Scorpius

\- Ça va. Répondirent-t-ils en même temps

\- Les autres sont dans le salon. Au faite, Hermione, contente d'être en vacance ?

\- Plutôt oui ! Non pas que je n'aime pas travailler à Poudlard, mais ça me fera du bien de passer plus de temps avec Scorpius

Luna hocha la tête en souriant, comme à son habitude. Tout en avançant vers le salon en compagnie de ses invités, elle regarda Drago avec intensité.

\- Scorpius a les mêmes yeux que toi. Tu l'as remarqué ? J'adore !

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué. Menti Drago

Luna haussa les épaules en entra dans le salon où les attendaient leurs amis. Pansy se leva et sauta quasiment dans les bras d'Hermione.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu !

\- Salut ! fit Théo dans son dos

Après les salutations, chacun s'installa. A part Théo et Pansy, il y avait également les sœurs Patils, Harry accompagné de Teddy, Dean Thomas (le petit-ami de Padma) et Simmus Finnegan était également présent. Parvati était accompagné d'un ancien Serpentard du nom de Laurence, qui avait 2 ans de moins qu'elle. Hermione ne vit pas Ronald, et cela la rendit quelque peu triste, même si la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, ça ne c'était pas vraiment bien passé.

\- Ronald n'est pas là ? demanda Ginny à Luna

\- Si, il fait visiter la propriété à sa petite amie. Une fille gentille

\- Luna, désolé de te dire ça mais tu n'es pas objective, pour toi, tout le monde est gentil !

\- Elle s'appelle Lucia. Elle vient de Salem

\- Je n'en savais pas autant. Marmona Ginny. Celui-là. Idiot de frère

Hermione se tordait les doigts tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle espérait que tout ce passerait bien cette fois-ci.

\- Ça va ? murmura Drago

\- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Chacun s'installa et commença à parler. Bien entendu, les deux serpentard s'installèrent aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient d'Harry tandis qu'Hermione s'installa près de son meilleur ami pour regarder Scorpius et Teddy jouer ensemble.

\- J'imagine déjà quand ils iront à Poudlard. Dit Hermione

\- Chiche que ton fils fini à Serpentard ! lança Harry en riant

\- Non, Gryffondor

\- Il a du sang de Malfoy. Souffla Harry

\- Et de Granger !

Harry rit d'un rire franc. Hermione le bouscula légèrement puis se mit à discuter avec Padma Patil qui voulait avoir des informations concernant la grossesse.

\- Une bonne nouvelle en vue ? demanda Hermione

\- Non. Fit Padma en riant. Enfin, je ne sais pas encore.

De son côté, Drago se pencha vers Ginny qui était assise près de Blaise.

\- Hermione à l'air stressé. Dit-il

\- Elle appréhende de voir mon frère. Disons qu'à chaque fois ça se passe comme quand on l'a croisé au chemin de traverse. Parfois pire

\- Mais je crois qu'elle flippe vraiment depuis le dernier repas chez toi. Dit Blaise. Depuis elle n'est plus allez chez Ginny.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était pour mon anniversaire. Dit Ginny, il y a deux ans. Hermione était arrivé en retard, parce que Scorpius était malade. Au final elle l'a laissé avec Blaise, qui avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne me voir. Du coup, Hermione était déjà stressé. Et là, mon frère qui avait déjà bu, et pas que du jus de citrouille est venu vers elle et l'a giflé. Il l'a insulté devant tous les invités. Elle a essayé de faire face comme il pouvait mais il lui a dit que personne ne voulait d'elle et de son bâtard. Et qu'elle avait de la chance qu'il ne dise à personne qui était le père de son fils. Même s'il a été plus vulgaire que ça. Depuis, si Hermione passe à la maison, c'est seulement lorsqu'elle est sûr de ne pas croisé Ron. Et c'est un peu à ce moment-là qu'entre mon frère et moi ça s'est dégradé.

\- Ce Weasmoche ! pesta Drago

\- Ne fait rien. Dit Ginny. Blaise s'en ai mêlé, et ça a empiré pour Hermione

\- C'est vrai. Elle ne m'en veut pas, Hermione n'en veut à personne de toute façon, toujours le cœur sur la main, prête à pardonné à tout le monde, même à ceux qui parfois ne le mérite pas. Ou à ceux qui lui ont brisé le cœur en mille morceaux.

\- J'imagine que tu parles de moi également. Je sais que je ne mérite pas son pardon

\- On parle d'autre chose ? proposa Ginny. Regarder qui arrive, Lavande Brown !

\- Oh non ! dit Blaise. Ne me dit pas qu'elle est…

\- Enceinte ? oui ! dit Ginny en riant. Et tu ne devineras jamais de qui !

\- Dit moi, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'imaginé cette fille élevé un enfant.

\- Olivier Dubois ! Célèbre joueur de Quidditch. Une des raisons pour laquelle elle se croit supérieur aux autres ses derniers temps

\- Dubois ? s'exclama Drago

\- Un jus de prune montgolfière ? proposa Luna, les interrompant

Drago commença à tendre le bras mais Blaise le stoppa.

\- Non merci Luna, c'est gentil.

Drago le regarda perplexe. Une fois Luna un peu plus loin Blaise répondit à sa question silencieuse.

\- C'est pour ton bien. Je te le promets, ce jus est infect ! Il n'y a qu'elle et son père qui peuvent boire cette chose.

\- Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dedans. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a ces étranges fruits jaunes qui flottent à l'intérieur, et Morgane sait qu'ils ont mauvais goût.

\- Du Loufoca Love tout entier.

Ginny hocha la tête en riant. Sauf que son rire résonna dans la pièce, comme s'il était le seul bruit présent. La rousse se tourna vers la porte et vit son frère en compagnie d'une brune élancé. Il regardait en direction d'Harry et d'Hermione. Le roux marmonna un « Bonjour » à peine audible tandis que sa petite amie faisait un grand sourire de mannequin à l'assemblé. L'assemblé soupira de soulagement comme s'ils avaient retenu leur souffle de peur qu'il n'y ait un problème.

\- Pas mal la copine de Weasmoche. Murmura Drago à Blaise

\- Malfoy ! pesta Ginny

\- C'était une remarque. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma chère Mia.

\- J'espère pour toi ! dit Ginny en le foudroyant du regard

\- Ce que je me demande, dit Blaise, c'est comment il a fait pour sortir avec un mannequin. Je le voyais bien avec Brown

\- Elle ne s'intéresse plus à lui. Depuis des lustres. Même s'ils ont eu une aventure. Disons que Lavande aime bien les joueurs de Quidditch, et plus ils sont bien payer, mieux c'est.

Neville se posta devant les invités en demandant le silence.

\- Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai invité chez nous. Dit-il en souriant. Eh bien, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. En effet, Luna et moi sommes ensemble depuis un long moment. Quasiment 6 ans maintenant. Et nous avons décidé d'officialisé tout ça. Luna et moi allons nous marier !

La phrase resta en suspend quelques secondes avant que tous applaudirent et se levèrent pour féliciter les futur marié.

\- Montre-moi la bague ! scanda Ginny à Luna en lui tenant le bras, surexcité

Luna tendis la main pour montrer une fine bague en or blanc rehaussé de plusieurs pierres qui formait une fleur.

\- Magnifique ! dit Ginny en souriant. Elle est faite pour toi

\- Je suis tellement contente. Mais je me doutais de quelque chose quand Neville me l'a demandé, il y avait tellement de Nargole autour de lui. Ils aiment bien les secrets aussi

\- Euh… Eh bien ! dit Ginny en se tournant vers Blaise qui se retenait de rire. On ne peut rien te cacher alors !

Hermione était près de Neville et venait de le frapper au bras.

\- Et ben dit donc ! qui aurait dit que tu serais le premier à te passer la corde au cou ?

\- C'était prévisible. Dit Harry. Il est tellement amoureux de Luna.

\- J'admets que je suis fière d'avoir trouvé le courage de lui dire mes sentiments lors de cette guerre. Le jour de ma demande, j'ai failli oublier la bague à Sainte-Mangouste. Je voulais que ma mère la voie. Elle aime bien Luna. Elle m'a quasiment couru après. J'ai cru que c'était comme à son habitude, me donner un papier de bonbon mais c'était la boite avec la bague. Et elle m'a souri en caressant mon front avant de repartir en fredonnant une musique que je n'avais jamais entendu.

\- Tu dois vraiment garder ton rappeltout près de toi Neville. Dit Hermione en riant

\- Après tout, il ne changera jamais. Dit Harry

\- Je vais voir les autres.

Scorpius et Teddy se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- Ça veut dire quoi marier ? demanda Teddy

\- Pourquoi la dame blonde a un gros ventre ? elle a trop mangé de bonbon ? demanda Scorpius en pointant le doigt vers Lavande

Harry se retint de rire face à la remarque de Scorpius. Hermione posa une main sur son visage avant de répondre.

\- Elle attend un bébé. Et surtout mon petit Serpent, ne va pas lui en parler ou elle risque de piquer une grosse colère.

\- Mais elle a les doigts comme des saucisses et elle mange comme un éléphant ! dit le petit

Cette fois Harry ne put pas se retenir et éclatât de rire. Drago s'approcha d'eux et vit Harry Potter ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de rire et Hermione Granger qui semblait sur le point de se taper la tête sur les murs.

\- Mon poussin, ne va surtout pas lui dire ça. Et c'est normal ce qui lui arrive.

\- Toi aussi tu avais les doigts en saucisse quand tu étais enceinte pour moi ? demanda le petit

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Et puis, ce n'est pas ça qui compte !

\- Mais ils sont drôle ses doigts !

\- Scorpius Granger ! voyons !

Le petit se mit à rire. Teddy s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tira la robe.

\- C'est quoi se marier ?

\- C'est… comment dire ça ? Un contrat. Pour dire que deux personnes sont officiellement ensemble. C'est compliquer mon canard.

\- Tu as un problème avec les animaux toi. Murmura Drago, ce qui fit rire de nouveau Harry

\- La ferme ! articula silencieusement Hermione à Drago avant de se retourner vers Teddy. C'est un papier que les gens signent et qui passe devant le Ministre de la Magie, pour le noter dans un grand cahier que tu es avec cette personne. Et il y a une grande fête…

\- Donc se marier c'est signer un papier et faire la fête ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça petit. Dit Drago. Ne t'étouffe pas trop Potter.

\- J'adore les enfants ! dit Harry entre deux éclats de rire

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

\- Dixit celui qui n'a pas d'enfant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est réellement

\- Mais toi, génétiquement ton fils est fait pour te pousser à bout et te tourner dans la farine avec sa tête d'ange ! Et il dira toujours ce qu'il pense. Vous avez créé un monstre !

Harry prit un air horrifié avant de rire de nouveau. Hermione le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Ron s'approcha d'eux en compagnie de Lucia, ignorant superbement Drago et Hermione.

\- Harry, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. Cho m'a envoyé une lettre, tu l'as quitté ?

\- Ouais… Bon je vous laisse. Dit-il à Drago et Hermione.

\- Tu ne me présente pas ? demanda la petite amie du rouquin

\- Lucia, voici Harry, mon meilleur ami. Et là c'est Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger.

\- Des héros de guerres ! s'exclama l'américaine. Ça a fait la une de tous les journaux pendant des mois ! Hermione Granger et son mystérieux fils, Pourquoi Drago Malfoy a disparue de la circulation… La vie d'Harry Potter dans tous les détails ! Même mon cher Ronald a fait les unes ! Toutes mes amies seront vertes de jalousie en apprenant que je vous ai tous rencontré !

Hermione lui fit un sourire crispé tandis que Drago hochait la tête, comme s'il s'intéressait vraiment à ce que disait la jeune femme. Hermione lui donna un coup dans les cotes quand elle remarqua qu'il reluquait les seins de Lucia. Il se tourna vers elle avec des yeux innocents mais elle le foudroya du regard. Ron fini par partir, tenant Lucia par la taille, Harry dans son dos.

\- T'es pas croyable… tu ne voulais pas non plus aller vérifier son bonnet de soutien-gorge ? pesta la brune

\- Tu es jalouse, j'aime bien ça

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse Malfoy !

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la table où Neville venait d'ouvrir une bouteille de Vin blanc. Elle en prit un verre tout en maudissant Drago et Lucia (qui n'avait rien fait dans l'histoire) et Ronald également pour son comportement. Le blond la rejoint en riant. Elle lui décrocha un nouveau regard noir tout en buvant son vin.

\- Tu sais bien que tu es la seule…

\- Ne dit pas un mot de plus Malfoy, vraiment. Je ne te connais que trop bien !

Drago lui fit une petite mou pour l'attendrir, mais la jeune femme lui tourna le dos en reniflant, ce qui le fit rire de nouveau. Neville invita tout le monde à s'installer à table. Hermione plaça son fils à sa gauche entre elle et Teddy, qui se trouvait près d'Harry. A sa droite se trouvait Drago. Et juste en face, Ginny et Blaise.

\- Tu as de la chance. Dit Ginny en se penchant au-dessus de la table. C'est Neville qui a cuisiné le repas. Ça ne sera pas trop… comment dire… exotique.

\- A ce point ?

\- On parle de Luna. Dit Blaise. Elle reste… Luna.

\- Tu comprendras un jour. Dit Hermione en riant doucement

\- Tante Luna fait des plats trop bizarre ! dit Scorpius. Mais parfois c'est bon. Parfois c'est beurk.

\- Dit Neville, interpella Hermione quand il arriva à sa hauteur avec un plat de rôtie. Votre famille est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr, nous avons fait un repas familial avant notre repas entre amis.

\- Neville ? demanda Lavande. Vous auriez de la purée de patate douce ? je ne jure que par ça en ce moment, depuis qu'Olive[1] me l'a fait gouter dans un restaurant du chemin de traverse

\- Luna en a préparer je crois. Répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en posant le plat

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel ce qui fit rire Ginny. Blaise mima le fait de vomir tandis que Drago mima Lavande d'une façon grotesque.

\- Vous pouvez rire vous ! dit-elle. Mais moi au moins je sais qui est le père de mon bébé !

Hermione accusa le coup et ne répondit pas. Scorpius regarda Lavande et parla avant que qui que se soit réponde.

\- Tu parles pas comme ça à maman doigts de saucisse. Elle sait qui est mon papa, il est mieux que le papa de ton bébé à toi ! Mon papa c'est un héros

\- Scorpius, arrête. Dit Hermione. Et toi Lavande, ne te mêle pas de ce que tu ignores tout. Même à Poudlard tu faisais ce genre de chose, tu n'as donc pas grandit ? Je sais qui est le père de mon fils, c'est bien assez. Toi par contre, tu devrais faire vérifier pour le tiens, tellement tu es légère.

Neville entra de nouveau dans la salle suivit de Luna, le reste des plats en main. L'ambiance c'était légèrement refroidit dans la salle à manger.

\- Bon, on va commencer le repas ! lança Luna, toujours un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Sers-toi donc Lavande. Dit Hermione. J'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec ta purée

\- Et toi, a quand le deuxième enfant d'un père absent ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera absent longtemps. Lança Drago

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? demanda Lavande à Drago

\- Il sait de quoi il parle Lavande. Dit Ron de l'autre côté de la table. Vous ne pouvez pas manger tranquillement ?

\- Personne ne t'a parlé Ronald ! pesta Lavande. C'est entre Hermione et moi !

\- C'est toi qui as commencé à faire ton cirque Lavande. Donc mange ta purée et laisse ma famille tranquille.

\- Les filles ? dit Neville en les regardant. S'il vous plait

\- Je m'excuse Neville. Je ne voulais pas gâcher cette merveilleuse journée. Dit Hermione en baissant la tête. J'ai perdu mon calme

Lavande ne dit rien, lançant seulement un regard noir à Hermione. Scorpius tira la langue à la blonde avant de manger, ce qui fit rire Harry et Teddy. Pendant le repas, l'ambiance se détendit petit à petit même si Drago lançait des regards meurtriers à Lavande et qu'Hermione ignorait cette dernière avec tellement de force que la blonde aurait finie par douter de sa propre existence si Luna n'était pas intervenu avec le dessert.

\- C'est délicieux Luna. Dit Ginny

\- Etonnamment délicieux. Dit Blaise en lui souriant

\- C'est une recette de la mère de Neville. Sa grand-mère avait le livre où elle les notait avant… Et j'ai donc décidé d'en faire, pour lui faire plaisir !

\- On a évité les choux à la crème, qui sont de vrai choix remplit d'une crème dont on ignore la composition, on sait juste que c'est tellement aigre qu'on n'arrive pas à la manger. Murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Drago. Luna est adorable mais en cuisine, c'est une catastrophe.

\- A ce point ?

\- Une fois elle a voulu faire une soupe d'un de ses poissons imaginaire dont j'ai oublié le nom… Bien sûr, c'était juste une espèce de bouillon visqueux au gout de rance, comme de l'eau croupie accompagné de légumes étranges. J'ai cru que Scorp allait vomir

\- Vous marmonez quoi ? demanda Blaise à ses deux amis

\- Je lui racontais l'histoire de la soupe de poisson

\- N'en parle plus jamais devant moi ! dit Blaise en appuyant sa main sur son front. Je ne veux plus manger de soupe depuis ce jour-là, surtout ici !

Drago regarda Luna qui parlait avec Lucia de Ronflack Cornue et d'autres créatures qu'il était persuadé, n'existait que dans sa tête. Mais c'était Luna, et sa particularité faisait son charme. C'était l'une des rares filles sortant du lot à son goût, même s'il n'aurait jamais cherché à la draguer. Il avait ses limites. Mais elle restait sympa malgré tout. Il regarda Neville qui regardait Luna comme si elle était la seule chose qui existait, une pierre précieuse. Il se demanda si de l'extérieur, il regardait Hermione comme ça de temps à autre. Il fallait aimer vraiment une personne pour l'accepté de tout son être.

\- Je vais emmener Scorpius et Teddy jouer un peu dehors. Dit Hermione à Harry

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Neville

\- Non, je vais surveiller les garçons dehors

\- Pas de soucis, attention avec les prunes montgolfières !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, j'ai l'habitude de surveiller des enfants.

Elle sourit et sortit avec les deux garçonnets.

\- Pourquoi elle a dit que tu ne connais pas mon papa ? demanda Scorpius

\- Parce que c'est une fille idiote qui ne réfléchit pas tout le temps à ce qu'elle dit. Et surtout parce qu'elle, elle ne sait pas qui c'est

\- Mon papa c'est ton ami blond ! c'est ça ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y avait une photo de toi qui lui faisait un bisou. Et c'était écris sixième année derrière. Et tu as dit que tu étais avec mon papa quand tu étais en sixième année

\- Tu as encore fouillé dans mes affaires, petit garnement ? demanda Hermione

Scorpius baissa la tête. Hermione s'accroupit et tendis les bras vers son fils pour qu'il vienne.

\- Je voulais t'en parler à un autre moment. Mais bon. Oui c'est lui ton papa. Et il est au courant, mais pas beaucoup de personne savent cette nouvelle. Je voulais te l'apprendre quand on était chez parrain

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite ? demanda le petit garçon avec de la colère dans la voix.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'avais peur de te le dire. Au début, je voulais l'effacer de ma vie parce que je ne savais pas s'il était vivant ou non. Et je voulais attendre que tu sois plus grand, pour que je puisse tout te raconter, te dire qui il est, et pourquoi il était mieux d'éviter d'en parler. Et il est de nouveau là, et au début, je ne voulais pas le dire parce que j'avais peur. Puis je lui ai dit, et je me suis rendu compte… Enfin, c'est des histoires de grands après tout.

\- Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit ! c'est méchant !

\- Je sais mon poussin. Maman est désolée. Je voulais te le dire, je te le promets. Je voulais attendre encore un peu. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Scorpius, mon poussin…

\- D'accord. Mais maintenant plus de mensonge !

\- Dire que c'est un enfant de 5 ans qui me fait la morale, on aura tout vu. Mais mon chéri, tu dois le dire à personne

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Certaines personnes n'aiment pas ton papa, et surtout, parce qu'il a été agent double

\- Comme un agent secret ! trop cool…

\- On va dire ça comme ça. Par moment je ne te comprends pas.

\- Dit maman, tu vas te marier avec papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Ben comment on va faire alors pour former une vrai famille ? Vous devez être marié, comme papy Arthur et mamie Molly !

\- Tu poses trop de questions qui ne sont pas de ton âge petit ! file joué !

Hermione regarda son fils jouer avec Teddy tout en se demandant comment un enfant de son âge pouvait se faire autant de réflexion et surtout comment il avait géré ça. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un calme apparent, il lui en voulait et beaucoup. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle.

\- Ça va ?

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Ginny. Elle lui fit un sourire triste.

\- Dire que j'ai commencé à gâcher la journée de l'annonce des fiançailles de Neville et Luna.

\- C'est Lavande qui gâche tout. Elle a commencé depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Même Parvati en a eu marre. Mais ce qu'elle a dit.

\- Scorpius a compris… Pour Drago. Blaise a dû l'aider un peu parce qu'il me l'avait déjà demandé une fois quand je l'avais appelé. Et là, il me l'a demandé, enfin plutôt affirmer. Il l'a compris en fouinant un peu

\- Après tout, c'est votre fils, aussi intelligent que vous. Et aussi fouineur que toi.

\- Il m'en veut, parce que je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Ça se comprend. Mais il te pardonnera. Et maintenant, Il pourra en profiter pour apprendre à connaitre Drago

\- Tu le connais Ginny, il est vraiment têtu…

\- Mouais, on demande de qui il tient ce trait de caractère.

Hermione soupira une fois de plus.

\- Il m'a demandé si lui et moi on allait se marier

\- Vraiment ? et tu en pense quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je veux dire, pour l'instant, on n'est même pas ensemble

\- Parce que tu ne lui dit pas ce que tu ressens.

\- Mais si ce n'était que des souvenirs ? et si on ne s'aimait plus vraiment, qu'on croyait s'aimer encore alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Arrête ta psychose Hermione ! dit Ginny. Ça se voit dans ton regard que tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui. Arrête de réfléchir ! l'amour c'est une question de cœur, pas de réflexion

\- Facile à dire pour toi qui a trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime depuis des lustres et t'observait de loin !

\- Hermione. Drago a des sentiments pour toi, c'est sur et certains. Mais si vous ne vous donnez pas de vraie chance, comment vous saurez si vous pouvez ou non former de nouveau un couple ?

\- Tu as raison

\- J'ai toujours raison ! Bon, tu rentres à l'intérieur ?

\- Et les garçons ?

\- Ils viennent aussi !

Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent pas le temps de prévenir les deux garçons pour rentrer que la plupart des invités été déjà dehors. Blaise s'approcha d'elles en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione

\- Lavande[2] à fait sa crise parce qu'elle voulait une crème anglaise parfumé au jasmin pour pouvoir digéré, accompagné d'un thé vert parfumé à la vanille et à la noix de pécan. C'est ce qui a de mieux pour son bébé. Quand Luna lui a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas, elle s'est mise a hurlé que tout le monde voulait la contrarié aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'est déplacé contre avis médicale… Drago lui a dit qu'elle n'avait cas rentré chez elle si elle n'était pas contente. Elle s'est mise à pleurer. Du coup Neville a proposé une petite ballade dans le jardin

\- Cette fille est vraiment folle. Dit Drago en passant une main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de ses amis

\- Lavande a toujours été… excentrique. Dit Hermione avec un sourire polie

\- Si par excentrique tu veux dire invivable. Oui !

\- Ça doit être la grossesse qui la rend ainsi. Hermione pouvait devenir une vraie furie pendant cette période. Dit moi Mia, pourquoi tu m'as hurlé dessus une fois ? A oui, ses toasts n'étaient pas assez dorés pour mademoiselle.

\- Je me suis excusé ! dit Hermione en croisant les bras sur la poitrine

\- J'aurais aimé voir ça. Dit Ginny

\- Je te ferais vivre ses souvenirs chaton, tu verras c'est hilarant

\- Hermione t'as contaminé avec ses nom d'animaux ou quoi ? demanda Drago à son meilleur ami

\- Tu sais, quand on vit dans la même maison qu'elle, on prend ses habitudes étranges

\- Je vous hais, vraiment !

Neville s'approcha d'eux en compagnie de Dean, Simmus,Théo, Harry et Ron. Tous les six parlaient Quidditch, même si Neville n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Les filles étaient en compagnie de Luna, sauf Lavande qui était resté dans la maison parce qu'il faisait trop chaud. Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers les filles.

\- Jette un œil sur les garçons ! dit Hermione à Blaise et Drago

\- Pas de soucis

\- Avec toi toujours Blaise !

Elle rit et s'arrêta près des filles.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Padma. Venir accompagner de Drago Malfoy, et comment il te regarde ! Il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

\- Et bien…

\- C'est compliqué ! intervint Ginny. Vu qu'ils travaillent ensemble en ce moment !

\- Oh, j'imagine ! dit Padma. Tu en penses quoi Parvati, sortir avec un collègue ?

\- Ça va… dit Parvati à sa jumelle. Tu vas me le répéter combien de fois ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. (elle se tourna vers les autres) Ma chère sœur, depuis qu'on a ouvert la boutique, est sortie avec quasiment tous nos employés, sauf que comme elle ne veut rien de bien sérieux pour le moment, lorsqu'ils comprennent qu'elle ne les laissera pas entrer dans son lit aussi facilement ou qu'elle ne se mariera pas avec eux, et bien ils partent, en démissionnant.

\- C'est arrivé deux fois ! se plaignit Parvati, et c'est des relations de plus de 6 mois ! tu es injuste Pad !

\- Désole ! dit sa sœur en riant. Mais en attendant, tu es l'exemple même qui montre que les relations sentimental et le travail ne vont pas ensemble

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda Parvati en soupirant

\- Lavande à l'air assez remonté. Dit Ginny. Elle a fait la tête tout le temps, et elle est montée sur ses grands hyppogriffes d'un coup alors qu'on blaguait

\- Ça ne va pas fort avec Olivier. Dit Luna. Il ne semble pas vouloir des enfants. Elle attend des jumeaux. Depuis qu'ils savent qu'elle est enceinte, ils se disputent constamment et Olivier rentre moins souvent chez eux, enfin, chez lui. Ils ne vivent même pas ensemble. Ça dure depuis presque 5 mois maintenant, voir 6.

\- Attend, dit Padma, tu veux dire que ce n'était pas un de leurs projets comme elle aime le crier partout ?

\- J'ai loupé plein d'info. Dit Hermione en riant

De loin, Blaise et Drago les regardaient parler tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation des garçons. Neville essayait tant bien que mal de faire participer les deux anciens Serpentard. La petite amie de Ron sortit alors de la maison et vint se pendre au bras du rouquin tout en regardant Drago et Blaise d'un œil gourmand. Elle fit un clin d'œil au métis, qui lorsqu'il le vit se pencha vers Drago.

\- Elle est sérieuse là ? elle m'a fait un clin d'œil

\- Vaut mieux éviter de trainer avec cette fille mec. Dit Drago

Lucia prit la parole sans lacher du regard Blaise.

\- Lavande pleure de nouveau. Elle dit que personne ne la comprend et que tout le monde la déteste.

\- Ça lui passera. Dit Ron. Tu ne vas pas avec les filles ?

\- La conversation est plus… passionnante ici. Dit-elle en appuyant son regard sur Blaise

\- J'ai vraiment peur. Murmura ce dernier à Drago

\- Ton seul espoir de fuite c'est de prétexter aller voir si Scorpius ne fait pas de bêtise.

\- Bonne idée

\- C'est quoi ces messes-basses ? demanda Harry à Blaise

\- J'allais vois si mon filleul ne faisait pas de bêtise. La dernière fois qu'il a fait un tour dans un jardin, il a décapité la moitié des fleurs par magie.

\- Je l'accompagne. Dit Drago

Et lâchement, les deux jeunes hommes s'enfuirent loin de l'américaine. Scorpius était en train de jouer non loin avec un ballon, ou du moins ce qui semblait être un ballon, en compagnie de Teddy. Blaise souffla.

\- Tu as vu son regard

\- Si mini-weasley avait vu ça, je n'aurais pas donné cher de sa peau à l'américaine

\- Fut un temps, on aurait parié pour savoir lequel de nous deux allez l'avoir en premier.

\- Oui, mais c'était avant.

Scorpius les invita à jouer avec lui et Teddy, ce que les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent sans faire rechigné.

De leur côté, les filles contiunèrent de parler.

\- Tu as raté certaines informations capitales ! dit Pansy. Si tu voulais plus écouter les commérages !

\- Je les écoutes Pens' quand j'ai le temps, j'ai des études et un enfant a géré. Sans oublier que Brown reste le cadet de mes soucis.

\- Et puis, intervint Padma, on ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle dans la presse non plus. Elle ne sort quasiment plus !

\- C'est vrai. Dit Parvati. Depuis qu'elle est avec Olivier, elle sort de moins en moins. Il serait très jaloux et vu son passif avec les joueurs de Quidditch. Pas le droit de venir le saluer au vestiaire quand ses coéquipiers sont là. Ce genre de choses.

\- Et il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Dit Pansy. Elle lui aurait fait un enfant dans le dos. Du moins d'après les rumeurs. Cho Chang passe sa vie chez elle ces derniers temps. C'est elle qui a parlé du fait que Lavande faisait tout pour tomber enceinte même si Olivier avait dit que pour le moment il n'avait pas le temps pour des enfants.

\- Wahou. Moi qui pensais que ma vie sentimental était compliquée. Souffla Hermione à Ginny

La discussion s'éternisa un peu dans le jardin jusqu'à ce que Lavande sorte de la maison en un grand fracas de porte.

\- Je vais y aller. Dit-elle. Il se fait tard et Olivier doit m'attendre.

\- On se revoit bientôt ! dit Luna à Lavande

\- Oui oui.

La blonde sortit et transplana directement. Luna gardait toujours son sourire.

\- Elle a beaucoup de pression en ce moment. Ces parents aussi sont contre la venue de ce bébé

\- Pourquoi ? c'est une bonne nouvelle d'avoir un enfant !

\- Parce qu'ils trouvent qu'elle n'est prête pour s'occuper d'un enfant

\- Tu serais étonné de voir comment un enfant transforme une femme.

Hermione sentit quelqu'un tirer sa robe. Elle se baissa pour voir Scorpius qui se frottait les yeux.

\- Maman, je suis fatigué !

\- On va y aller alors.

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

\- Désolé Luna, mais on va y aller.

\- Pas de soucis Hermione. Ce petit bonhomme doit se reposer

\- On repassera. Et félicitation encore. Je vais voir Neville

Hermione s'approcha du petit groupe formé autour de Neville.

\- Neville, c'est pour te dire que j'y vais. Je ramène Scorp a la maison pour qu'il aille dormir. A force de courir partout

\- Pas de soucis Hermione. On se voit bientôt ?

\- Bien sûr. Et encore désolé pour ce petit souci avec Lavande

\- Tu as mis de l'ambiance !

Elle lui sourit, et une fois que tout le monde ait dit au revoir, ils transplanèrent au manoir Zabini.

\- Restez dormir. Proposa Blaise

\- Pourquoi pas. Dit Ginny. Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans le même endroit que mon frère pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

\- Mauvais pressentiment. Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer.

\- Je reviens, je vais essayer de donner un bain à Scorpius.

Elle monta alors à l'étage, les laissant seul. Ginny regarda Drago.

\- Quoi ? demanda le blond

\- Scorpius a compris que tu es son père. Du moins, Blaise l'y a un peu aidé

\- Il m'a eu à l'usure ! se défendit le métis. Passe toute une journée avec un enfant qui te sort « c'est qui mon papa ? » « pourquoi j'ai les même yeux que ton ami ? » « dit c'était qui l'amoureux de maman ? » « c'est mon papa sur la photo ? ». En boucle.

\- Hermione va te tuer, tu en a conscience j'espère ? lui demanda Ginny. Elle voulait lui en parler seul à seul, avec Drago peut-être. Et Scorpius va lui en vouloir pour cette histoire, tu le connais.

\- Je sais. C'est un peu de la faute à tout le monde j'imagine, vouloir le laisser à l'écart de tout ça, ne rien lui dire. Bien sûr qu'il sera en colère.

\- C'est bon ! dit Hermione du haut de l'escalier. Je vais allez me coucher aussi. Bonne nuit tout le monde

\- Hey ! Hermione ! dit Drago en s'approchant de l'escalier. Ça va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et commença à se retourner pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Drago la suivit et avant qu'elle n'entre, il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller

\- J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère

\- Mais non. Tu as fait ça pour son bien a lui. Il comprendra, pas tout de suite, mais il comprendra.

Elle hocha la tête. Drago lui fit un baiser sur le font et sourit.

\- Bonne nuit Granger

\- Bonne nuit Malfoy

Tous deux rirent doucement et Hermione entra dans sa chambre. Drago regarda la porte se fermer tout en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Chacun faisait ses choix, et chacun de nos choix influence notre vie. Blaise et Ginny le rejoint à l'étage.

\- Ne nous minons pas avec ça. Dit Ginny. Ça ira. Et puis, maintenant, Scorpius est au coutant, c'est l'essentiel.

\- J'espère qu'il n'en voudra pas trop à Hermione. Dit Drago

\- Ils sont trop fusionnels pour ça. Dit Blaise.

\- Bon, moi aussi je vais me coucher. Dit Drago en se dirigeant vers une des chambre d'amis. Pas trop de bruit vous deux

Ginny rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tout en essayant de bredouiller quelque chose.

\- On est pas comme ça nous. Dit Blaise. Enfin, je dis ça comme ça.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ginny

\- Un secret entre moi et Grangy. Dit Drago en riant.

\- Que j'ai malheureusement entendu.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ?

\- Demande à Hermione demain matin. Proposa Blaise. Elle sera ravie de te raconter cette histoire

La rousse secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre de Blaise. Drago resta quelques instants dans le couloir à regarder la porte menant à la chambre d'Hermione avant d'entrer dans sa chambre à lui.

* * *

[1] Ça me fait penser à une amie a moi qui appelle son mari comme ça :3 je trouve ça mignon même si ça ne change pas grand-chose, vu qu'elle enlève juste le « -ier » d'Olivier.

[2] Oui, je m'acharne sur Lavande xD c'est pas gentil… Mais bon, je ne l'aime pas cette fille. Et j'avais besoin d'un souffre-douleur 3:)

* * *

 _ **ScPotter:** je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'aime bien me dire que vu la différence d'âge qui n'est pas trop grande, il peut y avoir une bonne entente entre elle et les élèves, et vu qu'Hermione a toujours eu ce petit côté sociale que j'aime bien (chez les autres, pas chez moi :P)_

 _ **SwanGranger:** Oui, c'était mignon, et le petit flash Back qui montre qu'Hermione connait comment est notre petit Drago et qu'elle ne se laisse pas duper aussi facilement. Merci pour ton encouragement. Je ne sais pas trop si ça va se gérer, pour les cours si, la j'ai un peu de vacances pour souffler, ma vie sentimentale? pour l'instant c'est Bagdad comme dirait ma meilleure. disons qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sa haïsse et tout mais qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se faire un peu la guerre pour montrer qui va mieux en premier, et on a tous les deux peurs de qui tournera la page avant l'autre. Donc voilà! J'aimerais parfois être comme Ron et avoir sa capacité émotionnel (grande comme une petite cuillère xD). Mais bon, on peut y arriver! _

_**Okami Shiroi:** et ouais... mdr. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer. J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

_**hahaha mystre:** contente que ma fiction te plaise. La suite, et bien je ne peut pas te donner de planning précis, mais j'essaye de faire au mieux. j'écris au jour le jour. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello! voici le nouveau chapitre!**_

 _ **j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

 _ **merci pour les reviews! Laissez en d'autres si vous voulez, à votre bon coeur! :)**_

 _ **Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont en cours, travaillez bien pour ceux qui travaille!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Plein de bisous! :***_

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Noël n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et Hermione n'avait pas prévu de cadeau. Même, aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu de cadeau. Hermione était debout depuis longtemps mais elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit, allongé à regarder le plafond. Elle finit par bouger quand elle entendit les voix de Ginny et Blaise dans le couloir. Elle prit soin de prendre une douche et de se préparer avant de descendre. Elle choisit un jean slim ainsi qu'un haut beige longue manche. Elle enfila par la suite une paire de bottine beige et ramena ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Une fois prête, elle rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger. Drago buvait déjà son café, et Blaise et Ginny qui venait à peine d'arriver se disputait les céréales. Scorpius quand à lui était assis avec Elizabeth qui le faisait manger ses gaufres.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! dit Hermione

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et répondit en cœur un beau « bonjour » sauf Scorpius qui mâchouillait tranquillement un morceau de gaufre.

\- C'est la première fois que tu es la dernière à arriver. Dit Blaise en se tournant vers son amie

\- J'ai pris une longue douche. Dit-elle

Elle s'approcha et embrassa le sommet du crâne de son fils. A son grand soulagement, il ne lui dit rien et ne la repoussa pas.

\- Bonjour mon poussin. Dit-elle

\- Bonjour maman.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mais il continua de manger ses gaufres sans réagir. « Bon, se dit Hermione, il est vraiment fâché. Bien… »

\- Elizabeth, je peux te laisser Scorpius. J'aimerais faire quelques courses pour Noël. Dit-elle

\- Pas de soucis. Je pourrais l'emmener chez Narcissa !

\- Ma mère serait ravie ! dit Drago en posant sa tasse, avant qu'Hermione ne dise quoi que ce soit.

\- Hermione ! intervint Ginny. C'est quoi le secret entre toi et Drago que Blaise a entendu.

Hermione la regarda sans vraiment comprendre. Blaise et Drago se mirent à rire face à la tête d'Hermione. La brune semblait complètement perdue. Tout en préparant son petit déjeuner elle se mit à réfléchir sur le fameux secret, et il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui lui revenait où Blaise avait entendu quelque chose. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle nota intérieurement qu'elle devait tuer Blaise et Drago pour avoir parlé. Ce souvenir embarrassant lui revint à l'esprit.

 **Flash-Back**

 _7 ans plus tôt, Sixième année, mois de février_.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs du château en compagnie de Drago. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble et grâce à Morgane, personne n'avait rien remarqué, surtout pas Harry et Ron. La jeune fille savait que Ginny accepterait ça sans problème, c'était sa meilleure amie, et jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait pour être tombé amoureuse.

Les deux adolescents faisaient leur ronde du côté des cachots.

\- Tu veux venir chez les Serpentard ? proposa Drago avec un sourire.

\- Autant me jetter dans la gueule du loup-garou. Dit Hermione en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- T'inquiète… et puis, beaucoup des Serpentard sont surement à une fête ou avec une fille.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais les mœurs de ta maison

\- C'est ce que fais chaque maison Granger. Tu n'imagines pas combien de petit Griffy j'ai vu aux fêtes des Serpentard.

\- Bon, juste un coup d'œil, par curiosité.

\- Je n'avais pas que ça à te proposer… dit Drago en la poussant contre un mur pour l'embrasser

\- Tu es complètement fou ! dit-elle une fois qu'il ait lâché ses lèvres.

\- Ça va, il y a toujours un lit vide dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, on peut… squatter un moment

\- Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

\- C'est de ta faute, tu es trop sexy.

\- Mais bien sûr !

Drago se mit à rire et entraina discrètement Hermione dans la salle commune de sa maison. La jeune fille eut un petit cri d'émerveillement. Il est vrai que la salle était principalement décoré avec du vert, de l'argent et du noir, mais elle était classe. Les fauteuils en cuir, les tables en bois noir et vernis. Mais ce qui impressionna le plus Hermione, se fut la vue. La lune donnait des reflets argenté dans le lac ce qui rendait la pièce féérique. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que votre salle commune était lugubre et effrayante.

\- Il ne faut jamais se fier à ce qu'on peut dire ! Viens

Hermione se laissa entrainer vers les dortoirs des Serpentard. Elle savait où Drago voulait en venir, et elle savait qu'ils ne devraient pas… Pourtant, elle le laissa faire, hypnotisé par ses yeux couleur orage. Drago l'entraina vers un lit à baldaquin noir, entouré de rideau vert.

\- C'est le lit de quelqu'un, c'est mal ! dit-elle

\- C'est le mien. Dit-il

\- Quoi ? Tu as toujours ton lit ici ?

\- Oui, comme toi tu as toujours le tiens chez les Gryffondor. Mais j'y viens rarement.

\- Avec des filles ?

\- Non, quand je passe une soirée avec Blaise et que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans l'appartement des préfets en chef. Comme quand on se dispute.

Drago l'attira sur le lit. Il se mit à l'embrasser tout en lui enlevant son uniforme.

\- Et si quelqu'un nous entend ? dit Hermione

\- Impossible, la plupart de ces lits sont soumis au sortilège Asurdiato. Et parfois il vaut mieux, tu n'imagines pas combien sont des débauché ici

\- Toi non peut-être !

Il rit et continua à la déshabiller. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione en oublia ses réticences et se laissa aller aux plaisirs interdits. Les deux adolescents étaient déjà loin, et ils ne se rendirent pas compte que quelqu'un avait ouvert les rideaux du lit de Drago. Ce ne fut que lorsque la personne se racla la gorge qu'ils revinrent à la réalité. Face à eux se trouvait Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de Drago Malfoy et ami d'Hermione Granger (au plus grand étonnement de tous).

\- Salut vous deux. Dit-il. Non loin de moi l'envie de vous déranger pendant votre sport quotidien, mais ça fait plus d'une heure que j'entends notre chère préfète en chef. Et ça me dérange quelque peu, disons, pour trouver le sommeil.

Hermione était morte de honte et aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais Blaise continua sur sa lancé, ravit d'embêter un peu la sois disant prude Hermione Granger.

\- Ta voix peut monter très haut, tu aurais dû faire partie de la chorale. Mais s'il vous plait, un peu de discrétion. Même le directeur à du vous entendre à l'heure qu'il est ! Entre le grincement du lit, le souffle de centaure de Drago et les vocalises d'Hermione, on n'est pas près de dormir. Une chance que la moitié du dortoir n'est pas là ! Sur ceux, bonne nuit les amoureux !

\- Bonne nuit Zab'. lança Drago en riant légèrement. Bon, je crois que le moment est cassé. Dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione

La jeune fille hocha la tête, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche. Elle le savait, cette histoire, elle allait en entendre parler longtemps. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Drago ne bougea pas, il ne fit aucun geste pour arrêter ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

\- Et puis merde ! dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de rester comme ça. J'ai très envie de continuer.

Il mordit l'oreille d'Hermione qui avait toujours le visage entre ses mains.

\- Mais… murmura-t-elle

\- Je l'emmerde Zabini ! pendant un moment à été lui, alors qu'il se débrouille.

Drago ouvrit légèrement les rideaux.

\- Je t'emmerde Blaise, je fais ce que je veux, et quand je veux avec ma copine

\- Et bien fait-le silencieusement alors !

\- Bien ! fit Drago

\- Bien ! fit Blaise

Drago embrassa Hermione sur les mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle se découvre le visage.

\- Laisse toi allez… dit-il

Et elle le laissa faire, complètement hypnotisé.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Hermione s'approcha de la table et s'installa. Elle commença à manger sans pour autant répondre à la question de Ginny. La rousse lui redemanda une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose qu'on dit à table en présence d'un enfant. Dit Hermione en fusillant Blaise du regard. Je n'en reviens pas que vous aillez parlé de ça !

\- On n'en a pas vraiment parlé. Dit Drago. Juste fait référence.

Hermione grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « je vous hais ! En plus c'était le jour le plus embarrassant de ma vie ! ». Elle fini son petit déjeuner en foudroyant Drago du regard.

\- Bon ! dit Elizabeth en souriant, je vais faire prendre un bain à ce petit et on va y aller.

\- Nous aussi on ne va pas tarder. Dit Hermione, enfin, si tous le monde est près

\- Je passe 5 minutes à la salle de bain pour arranger ma tête et je suis prête. Dit Ginny en souriant

\- Tu me fais un bisou ? demanda Hermione à Scorpius

\- Nan.

Et le petit se leva et partit avec Elizabeth.

\- Bon. Fit Hermione. Au moins, Blaise a la liste de ce qu'il veut pour Noël.

\- Ça lui passera Hermione. Tenta Drago

Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- Bon, on file un instant dans la salle de bain et on y va. Dit Ginny

Hermione s'occupa de la vaisselle. D'ordinaire elle préférait la méthode moldu, mais pour aller plus vite, elle lança un sort de récurvite. Une fois tous furent prêts, ils sortirent du manoir pour transplaner.

\- J'adore la vue d'ici. Dit Ginny tout en marchant

\- Hum… dit Hermione

\- C'est vrai que l'endroit a été bien choisi mais la vue au manoir Malfoy est la meilleure ! dit Blaise

\- C'est sûr. Dit Drago. Mais tu sais, il faudra du temps pour « laver » le manoir de tout ce qui s'y est passé.

\- Hum hum… disait toujours Hermione, complètement à l'ouest

\- Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas être au Terrier, mais vivre dans ce manoir est génial.

\- Ta maison est très bien aussi, on va dire, plus animé, plus chaleureuse. Dit Blaise

\- C'est ce que j'aime chez moi. Il y a toujours de l'animation, surtout quand je me dispute avec l'un de mes frères. Tu en pense quoi Hermione

\- C'est super. Dit-elle

Ginny regarda les garçons qui haussèrent les épaules. Hermione était perturbé par le comportement de son fils et en même temps elle le comprenait mais ça lui faisait de la peine.

\- Et puis Ronald est tombé enceinte, je pense que c'est une fille. N'est-ce pas génial Hermione ? dit Ginny en pouffant

\- Absolument génial… (quelques secondes de réflexion) Attend quoi ?

\- Arrête de penser à ça Hermione. Dit Blaise. On va profiter de la journée pour faire un peu de Shopping et tout ira bien !

Hermione hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent au chemin de Travers. Ginny attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie et l'entraina avec elle vers les magasins, Drago et Blaise sur leurs talons. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu qu'il y avait, à une terrasse, une personne encapuchonné qui c'était levé lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé et qui c'était mise à les suivre.

\- Regarde ! montra la rousse

Hermione suivit du regard le doigt de son amie qui pointait vers un magasin spécialisé pour les enfants. A travers la vitrine, on pouvait apercevoir Lavande qui faisait son shopping.

\- Elle doit acheter quelques petites choses pour son bébé. Dit Hermione

\- Oui, mais elle est seule… Tu crois qu'elle a menti en disant qu'Olivier l'attendait ?

\- S'il est contre la venue de cet enfant… ça me fait de la peine pour elle. Même si elle agit comme une gamine.

\- Et ne pas avoir le soutien de ses parents… (elle vit Hermione baisser la tête) Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil, c'était la guerre, tu devais les protéger, et tu as su trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider et te soutenir.

\- C'est vrai

Hermione s'avança vers le magasin. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit en le faisant, elle s'avançait juste vers le magasin.

\- Hermione ! interpella Blaise, je ne crois pas que Scorpius ai besoin de nouveau vêtements !

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, elle était déjà entrée dans le magasin. Elle s'approcha de Lavande qui était en train de choisir des pyjamas pour son bébé.

\- Salut. Dit-elle

La blonde se retourna et lança un regard noir à Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?

\- Juste te dire quelque chose…

\- Et bien dit le !

\- Lavande, pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? c'est vrai qu'à Poudlard tu étais une gamine bruyante et agaçante, mais tu avais des rêves plein les yeux, tu rêvais d'amour et d'une grande famille, et regarde toi, tu sembles… à bout. Luna nous a dit que tes parents étaient contre ta grossesse, et la, tu es seul à choisir les vêtements pour cet enfant alors que tu devrais le faire avec son père

\- Tu peux parler toi !

\- Moi je n'avais pas le choix, toi si ! J'avais à peine 18 ans quand mon fils est né, et ça a tout changé pour moi. Tu verras, ça serra la même chose pour toi, surtout si tu le veux. Je ne te dis pas que ça sera facile, parce qu'élevé un enfant ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais tu feras de ton mieux, et tu y arriveras. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire. Essaye de te réconcilié avec tes parents, parce que tu auras besoin de leur soutiens, moi je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir les miens près de moi, et je le regrette. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, mais ça m'a fait grandir. A toi de voir maintenant

Lavande la regarda sans rien dire. Hermione tourna les talons et commença à avancer vers la sortit. Elle se retourna un moment et dit une dernière chose à Lavande avant de sortir :

\- Pour moi, tu es toujours cette peste agaçante qui se faisait des tresses tous les jours, mais je suppose que toi aussi tu peux te surpasser. Tu feras surement une bonne mère.

Avant que Lavande ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione avait rejoint ses amis. Ginny la regarda en souriant.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais

\- Jamais ! lança Hermione en souriant

\- Bon, on y va maintenant ? demanda Blaise, on a des cadeaux à acheter !

En marchant, Drago se pencha vers Hermione.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Juste qu'elle devait se dépasser et prouver à tout le monde qu'elle sera une bonne mère.

\- Toi aussi tu en es une.

\- C'est gentil Dray… euh… Drago

Le blond eu un sourire mais ne releva pas. En premier lieu, le petit groupe se dirigea vers un magasin de jouet pour acheter les jouets que Scorpius voulait du « père noël ». Blaise lui acheta une mallette où l'on pouvait lire « mon premier kit d'entretien de balai ». Drago quand à lui acheta un balai-jouet sous le regard meurtrier d'Hermione. Ginny lui prit un kit miniature de Quidditch où les cognards étaient en mousse. Hermione quand a elle lui prit une mallette de jeu de société moldu. Elle remarqua une peluche qui ressemblait à un loup, elle sourit et fini par la prendre pour l'offrir à Teddy.

\- Il y a un rayon moldu ? s'exclama Drago en s'approchant

\- Oui, au moins 1 an après la guerre, certains magasins ont décidé de mettre des articles moldus dans leur boutique, et ça marche assez bien.

Elle lui fit un sourire et une fois que tout fut payer, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin du frère de Ginny. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueuillit par George qui était tout sourire comme à son habitude.

\- Oh Bonjour Hermione, Ginny, Zabini… et Malfoy

\- Bonjour Georges ! dirent les filles tandis que les garçons ne faisaient qu'un hochement de tête poli.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? Un cadeau pour quelqu'un ? Une farce à faire ?

\- Un cadeau. Dit Hermione, pour un enfant de 5 ans environs.

George les emmena vers le rayon pour enfant en bas âge.

\- Tout est certifié sans danger. Dit-il. Testé et approuvé par ma très chère femme !

Ginny rit doucement tandis qu'Hermione regardait ce qui était proposé.

\- Au faite Ginny, tu es au courant que notre cher Ronald sort avec un mannequin américain ? tu crois qu'il l'a payé ?

\- Aucune idée, peut-être, cette fille je ne la sens pas.

La porte sonna une nouvelle fois, annonçant de nouveau clients.

\- Je vous laisse ! au moindre problème appelez-moi !

Hermione hocha la tête et continua à regarder ce qu'il y avait de présenté. Ginny attrapa une baguette qui s'illuminait et lançait toutes sorte de confettis quand on prononcé le bon sort.

\- Regarde, ça pourrait être marrant. J'en prends une pour Teddy et tu en prends une pour Scorp !

\- Pourquoi pas, en plus il en veut une depuis un moment.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la caisse où se trouvait Angélina. Une fois le tout payé, le petit groupe sortit. Au moment où ils allaient passer la porte, ils entendirent une voix féminine avec un léger accent s'exclamer

\- Oh Ronald, la boutique de ton frère est formidable !

\- Tiens, mais qui voilà ! dit Ginny avec un air crispé

La rousse espérait pourvoir passer sans problème mais l'américaine les remarqua avant.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est ta sœur, allons les saluer ! dit-elle a Ron

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… dit le rouquin

Mais trop tard, elle le tirait déjà par le bras pour qu'il la suive.

\- Les filles ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme, Drago, Blaise

Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent exaspéré. D'un regard, Hermione avait compris ce a quoi pensait Ginny, elle pensait exactement la même chose « C'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi elle les appelle par leur prénom et nous non ? Pourquoi elle prend cet air-là ? ». Instinctivement, les filles se rapprochèrent des garçons tout en souriant à Lucia.

\- Lucia ! s'exclama Ginny. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien bien… dit-elle sans regarder Ginny. Drago, Blaise, que faites-vous là ?

\- Shopping de Noël. Dit Drago

\- Nous aussi ! Ronald voulait que je voie un peu à quoi ressemble le magasin de son frère ! C'est tellement bien ! Dites-moi, vous allez acheter un cadeau pour quelqu'un de spéciale ?

Ginny bouillait intérieurement mais continuait de sourire malgré tout. Hermione semblait juste impatiente de partir. Lucia battait des cils face à Blaise et Drago tout en se penchant légèrement pour apercevoir son décolleté. Ginny fini par attraper le bras de Blaise.

\- Tu viens Blaisou ! dit-elle. On a encore plein de chose à faire ! Désolé Lucia

\- Dray ! on y va ? demanda Hermione en lui donnant un coup dans les côtes

Le blond la suivit sans rien dire. Lucia les regarda partir, légèrement frustrée. Hermione quand a elle lança un regard noir à Drago et le devança. Ginny semblait chercher un moyen de se calmer.

\- Mais tu as vu comment elle parlait ? cette fille… je suis sûr que c'est une vraie garce !

\- Et certains ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de baver ! pesta Hermione

Drago ne répondit pas, ce qui agaça un peu plus la jeune femme qui bifurqua vers une bijouterie. Ginny foudroya Drago du regard et suivit son amie.

\- Drago, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va revenir, tu le sais au moins ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait, je ne bavais pas sur cette fille.

\- Elle te connait Dray, et très bien, alors elle se méfie ! tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

\- Oui. Mais elle exagère…

\- Dray. Vous êtes aussi têtu l'un que l'autre…

\- Je fais ça juste pour l'embêter un peu !

\- Continue comme ça et c'est le meilleur moyen de te prendre un vent

Drago regarda Blaise sans rien dire et tous les deux rejoignirent les filles. Hermione regardait une paire de boucle d'oreille avec insistance, sans pour autant les prendre. C'était une paire tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, en forme de fleur dont les pétales étaient rouges. Elle se demandait si cela plairait à Ginny. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réflexion elle les prit et les fit emballer. De son coté, Ginny attendait avant d'acheter le cadeau de sa meilleure amie, elle avait repéré chez un antiquaire un ancien ouvrage d'un écrivain qu'Hermione adorait. En réalité, elle cherchait un cadeau pour Blaise. Elle finit par choisir un bracelet[1] tout simple en argent. De leur côté, les garçons avaient choisi de leur prendre des bagues. Blaise en avait pris une où se trouvait trois petites pierres rouges et Drago avait choisi une surmonté d'une pierre en forme de cœur. Hermione avait rajouté un collier de perle pour Elizabeth. Une fois les emplettes terminées, Ginny voulu se rendre chez l'antiquaire pour acheter le cadeau d'Hermione. Cette dernière trouva une ancienne montre à gousset qu'elle trouva magnifique, et sans réfléchir elle le prit. Elle savait que c'était un peu démodé mais mine de rien, elle voulait l'offrir à Drago. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite chez le libraire où Hermione prit un nouveau livre de recette, moldu cette fois-ci, pour Mrs Weasley et un livre sur ma mécanique moldu pour Mr Weasley. Pour Neville, les filles choisirent de lui offrirent un nouveau kit de jardinage, et pour Luna, elles trouvèrent dans une petite boutique très peu connu une parure qui ressemblait à des petits gâteau, et connaissant la jeune fille, ils étaient sur qu'elle trouverait quand mettre ce genre de bijou. Pour Pansy, le petit groupe se cotisa pour lui acheter un kit « beauté » contenant un parfum, une brosse, une pince qui changeait de couleur selon l'humeur, du fond de teint, du mascara… bref, tout ce dont une fille avait besoin pour se pomponner ! Pour Théo, Hermione choisit de lui prendre une décoration pour son bureau, Ginny lui choisit un pull (comme pour Drago), Blaise et Drago quant à eux choisirent de lui offrirent (ainsi qu'à eux !) des billets pour le match de Quidditch qui avait lieu au mois de février. Pour Blaise, Hermione choisit plutôt de lui offrir une petite semaine en amoureux avec Ginny dans le bungalow de ses parents en France. Blaise quant à lui en avait profité, lorsqu'ils avaient été à la librairie pour prendre le cadeau d'Hermione, un livre dont le titre était « L'amour pour les nuls ». Il savait que son amie hurlera en voyant ce livre mais il voulait absolument voir sa tête à ce moment-là.

Une fois les achats terminés, le petit groupe se dirigea vers un restaurant pour manger un morceau. Ils avaient tellement été absorbés par leur recherche de cadeau qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passé. Assis à la terrasse, ils discutaient, enfin, Ginny se plaignait de sa nouvelle belle-sœur en qui elle n'avait pas confiance, et ce même si elle ne la connaissait pas énormément, en attendant leur commande.

\- Mais cette fille ! je suis sûr qu'elle n'est avec Ron que pour l'argent et la célébrité. Je ne lui fais pas confiance

\- Ginny chérie, intervint Blaise, tu ne veux pas qu'on change de sujet ? Cette fille est bizarre je te l'accorde mais on ne va pas parler d'elle tout le long du repas

\- C'est sûr. Dit Hermione (qui ignorait toujours Drago depuis qu'il avait laissé trainer son regard un peu trop longtemps sur l'américaine) D'autres serait trop content d'en parler.

\- Pas la peine d'être jalouse Grangy, tu sais qu'elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville

\- JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. JALOUSE ! cria-t-elle à Drago

Elle lui lança un regard noir et l'ignora de nouveau. Blaise secoua la tête, dépité. Ginny étouffa un rire face à la réaction de sa meilleure amie mais ne fit aucune remarque. Une fois les plats face à eux, ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien, même si Hermione faisait tout pour ignorer Drago.

\- Tu penses que Lavande écoutera ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Blaise à Hermione

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Même si je ne l'aime pas, j'ai un cœur quand même ! Elle n'a pas a élevé son enfant toute seule, sans sa famille…

Personne ne dit plus rien pendant un bon moment, se contentant de manger. Le silence devenant un peu pesant pour Ginny, elle décida de le briser.

\- On prend un dessert ? Et faire encore quelques petites choses ici ? de toute façon Scorpius ne rentrera pas avant ce soir !

\- Pourquoi pas, mais ensuite j'aimerais travailler un peu. Dit Hermione

\- Tu ne changeras jamais ! dit Blaise. Mais si tu veux Gin', on peut se promener tous les deux

\- Moi je veux bien. Dit la rouquine en lui souriant. Drago tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Surement me reposer. Dit-il, ou alors lire un peu. Blaise je squatte chez toi !

Le métis hocha à tête sans lâcher Ginny des yeux. Après un bon dessert, le groupe transplana au manoir Zabini. Sur place, ils entreposèrent les cadeaux dans une chambre non utilisé. Une fois le tout rangé, Ginny et Blaise partirent tous les deux se promener dans une forêt aux alentours du manoir. Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre à peine des deux amis partis et Drago quand à lui s'installa dans la bibliothèque.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Drago ferma son livre et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa trois coups mais elle ne répondit pas.

\- Mia, s'il te plait !

\- Je n'ai pas le temps

\- Ouvre cette porte j'aimerais parler

Hermione ouvrit la porte mais n'invita pas le blond à entrer. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda d'un air dur.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je veux bien te l'accorder, je l'ai regardé un peu trop longtemps, mais il n'y a rien de plus, ce genre de fille ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Du genre de cette Vanessa…

\- Mia… on en a déjà parlé

\- ça n'empêche pas que ça me fait de la peine. Même si je te connais, je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'y faire.

Drago posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Je te prouverais que tu n'as rien à craindre. Je te le promets.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire. Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit timidement. Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Drago se pencha et lui vola un baiser.

\- Tu sais qu'il faudra que tu me rassures tout le temps ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pourquoi ? tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

\- Bon, je retourne travailler.

Elle le laissa planter devant la porte de sa chambre, sans explication. Drago regarda plusieurs minutes la porte close. Hermione, quant à elle, était appuyé contre la porte. Elle souriait légèrement. Elle retourna à son travail après avoir pris une grande inspiration. De son côté, Drago retourna à la bibliothèque tout en réfléchissant au sens de la phrase qu'Hermione lui avait dite.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Blaise et Ginny revinrent d'une très longue balade, et Drago s'amusa tout le long du repas à leur faire des sous-entendus. Scorpius ignorait sa mère royalement. Elizabeth racontait à Hermione la journée de Scorpius (vu qu'il ne voulait absolument pas parler) tandis que la brune regardait son petit bout d'un air triste.

\- Hermione ! appela Ginny

\- Hum ? fit la brune

\- Tu viendras au repas organiser par ma mère ? demanda-t-elle

\- Bien sûr. C'est quand ?

\- Dans deux jours, normalement. Et Drago ? tu viens ?

\- Pourquoi pas… si je ne me fais pas tuer dans ton jardin avant l'heure du repas.

Ginny se mit à rire tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête en souriant.

\- Scorpius tu viens toi ? demanda Ginny. Il y aura Teddy aussi

\- Oui. Fit le petit

Ginny lui fit un sourire mais le petit l'ignora également. Hermione lança un regard triste à Ginny mais elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je sors de table. Dit Scorpius. Je vais me brosser les dents

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Hermione

Scorpius ne lui répondit pas. Elizabeth se leva et suivit le petit. Hermione soupira.

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Dit Drago

\- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas que ça me fait de la peine.

\- Il t'aime. Dit Blaise. Et il a son petit caractère

Hermione leur fit un petit sourire triste avant de débarrasser la table. Tout le monde l'aida à s'occuper de la vaisselle.

\- Je rentre à la maison. Dit Ginny en embrassant Blaise.

\- Pas de problème. On se revoit pour le repas. Dit Hermione

\- Moi aussi je vais y aller. Dit Drago

Il se pencha et embrassa Hermione sur le front.

\- Patience Grangy chérie ! dit-il en souriant. Ça passera. (il baissa la voix) Un jour on sera peut-être qu'on sera une vraiment une famille.

Hermione rougit et le regarda partir. Blaise la regarda et lui fit un sourire ironique. Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers l'étage. En passant devant la porte de son fils, elle entendit Elizabeth lire une histoire pour lui. Son cœur se sera mais elle préféra retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

[1] Dans un manga que j'ai lu, il disait que quand on offre à la personne avec qui on sort un collier c'est comme une laisse, quand on offre un bracelet c'est comme des menottes et quand on offre une bague c'est comme une alliance.

* * *

 _ **ScPotter:** Contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça_

 _ **Charliee3216:** Ahah, j'ai l'impression que Lavande n'a pas beaucoup de fan! Peut-être que Ron en aura plein la tête aussi, qui sait, prochainement? :P Joyeuse fête! (avec un peu de retard! ^^)_

 _ **okami shiroi:** Et oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive! tu sens bien venir les problèmes! ^^_

 _ **SwanGranger:** Et oui, il fallait marqué le coup! ^^ C'est sur qu'elle peut être pas mal, de temps à autres xD. Il fallait bien mettre un peu de problème, sinon c'est pas marrant :P Grande discussion je sais pas, mais Hermione restera une personne au grand coeur pour moi. Donc lui parler, c'est sur qu'elle le fera. Il fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne, c'est sur qu'il l'a mal prit, mais il reste le petit garçon à sa maman alors je pense qu'il finira par lui pardonner, surtout quand il comprendra vraiment l'histoire. Il faut bien qu'il l'a fait tourner un peu en bourrique! c'est un Malfoy! :P Les grands esprits se rencontre, c'est ma période de l'année favorite, même si c'est moi il fait 30°C et qu'on meurt de chaud. Maintenant je laisse couler, et j'espère trouver ma lumière à un moment (peut-être que c'est en cours, qui sais?) j'ai compris que je peut tourner la page, ça ne veut pas dire que j'oublie totalement ce qui c'est passé, c'est juste que je préfère me concentré sur mon bonheur plutôt qu'être triste et malheureuse! Ahah, merci en tout cas. J'espère que ma scenette te plaira. c'est la première fois que j'écris de cette façon du coup je ne sais pas ce que ça donne. Surtout merci à toi de lire et de me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait chaud au coeur. _

_**Yagaelle:** ça me fait plaisir de savoir ça! Pour Scorpius, je sais pas encore a quel point je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit pénible, mais j'ai des petites idées. Et après, avec un peu de chance, ça va changer certaines choses. J'avais envie de rajouter un petit grain de sable dans l'engrenage du bonheur. _

_**Nanane01:** coucou! contente que ma fic te plaise! je suis contente que mon style te plais, il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour le trouver. Et pour la suite, je sais jamais quand je pourrais poster, vu que je dois écrire les chapitres plus les cours et autres obligations sur le côté, en tout cas je fais de mon mieux. Et bien, je pensais partir sur une base de 35 chapitres. j'espère m'y tenir. J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

**_ElisabethStaffe:_** _Hello! Et bien, une pause facfiction dans les études je connais! ^^ je fais la même chose. Mais ce manque de sérieux (je fais la même chose la plupart du temps mais bon! :P) attention! mdr Je suis contente que ça te plait autant! J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas! Bisous! Super en tout cas! je suis contente!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Et voiiiilà un nouveau chapitre!**_

 _ **Bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont retourner en cours, moi je ne commence pas avant le mois prochain puisque je suis actuellement en stage.**_

 _ **Et j'ai appris une bonne nouvelle, j'ai enfin mon permis! c'est tellement bien *chanson libérée délivrée qui tourne en boucle***_

 _ **j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas**_

 ** _Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture et bisous!_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

La maison des Weasley restait fidèle à elle-même : une maison bariolée avec une multitude d'étages qui ne tenait que grâce à la magie. Le jardin contenait énormément de plantes et d'objets moldus. Il y avait même un espace pour des animaux de ferme. Il y avait même à l'arrière de la maison un vestige de terrain de Quidditch créé par les enfants Weasley lorsqu'ils étaient encore jeune, et habitaient tous chez leurs parents. Et malgré l'argent qu'ils avaient eu pendant la guerre, et le nouveau travail d'Arthur au Ministère, les Weasley avaient choisi de continuer à vivre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Lorsque Drago atterrit face au portail, il ne sut quoi dire. Il jeta un regard à Blaise qui haussa les épaules, puis à Hermione qui semblait heureuse de venir ici malgré l'odeur des animaux et le cri des gnomes de jardin qui se faisaient lancer par George. Ginny portait Scorpius qui semblait impatient de pouvoir aller shooter les Gnomes.

\- Bienvenu chez moi ! pépiât la benjamine des Weasley

\- C'est… cosy ? dit Drago avec hésitation

\- Tu sais, tu peux dire ce que tu penses vraiment je ne m'en offusquerais pas ! lança-t-elle entrant. Je préfère avoir grandi ici, dans cette maison un peu branlante mais chaleureuse, que d'avoir eu ton enfance dans ton manoir flippant !

\- Ça se discute Weasley ! lança-t-il à son tour, reprenant cet air narquois qu'il avait à Poudlard. Au moins je n'avais pas de gnome pour venir m'embêter dans mon jardin

Pour compléter sa phrase, il frappa un petit gnome qui essayait de trouver un chemin pour fuir George. Celui-ci vola aux pieds de George qui le lança en riant.

\- Pas mal Malfoy. Dit-il. Salut tout le monde, je n'embrasse personne je transpire. Maman m'oblige à dégnomer le jardin depuis que j'ai osé mettre un pied chez elle, tandis que Ronald est avec sa chérie à lui faire visiter les alentours !

Après que tout le monde l'ai salué, Ginny l'interrogea.

\- Bill est arrivé ? et Percy ? Et Teddy est ici ? Papa a bien prit son jour de congé ? Et Harry aussi est venu ?

\- Du calme ! dit son grand frère. Respire Gin ! Alors, Bill et Fleur n'arrivent pas maintenant, ils attendent Gabrielle, elle a absolument voulu les accompagné, et Fleur est toujours inquiète à propos du transplanage d'escorte pour Victoire. Ensuite, Percy arrive aussi dans pas longtemps, il devait finir quelque chose au Ministère mais Lucy et Molly sont là. Teddy est arrivé depuis un moment avec Harry et le pauvre doit s'arracher les cheveux parce que Teddy et Molly passent leurs temps à se disputer. Ensuite, oui Papa à prit son jour de congé, il ne veut pas rater les présentations avec son nouveau gendre !

\- Merci Clown mais c'est pas la peine de le dire comme ça. Angéla est là ?

\- Dans le salon avec Marion et Hugo. Marion essaye de jouer avec Molly ET Teddy mais vu que c'est deux-là ne s'entendent pas du tout…

Ginny rit doucement et entra dans la maison. Elle laissa Scorpius descendre, et ce dernier, après une brève embrassade à Molly se dirigea vers les enfants qui jouaient. Ginny serra sa mère contre elle, et une fois que cette dernière ai fait la bise à tout le monde en leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas faim et fait une remarque à Hermione sur le fait qu'elle avait surement maigrie et qu'elle devait venir plus souvent, Mrs Weasley regarda Blaise de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être un bon garçon. Dit-elle. J'espère que tu manges bien !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly ! dit Hermione en riant, s'il pouvait il mangerait un Dragon !

\- Et toi Hermione, tu es accompagné du jeune Drago Malfoy, il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, regardant Drago qui faisait mine d'observer la cuisine.

\- Ils font justes comme de rien ! lança Ginny en riant, trop fière pour avouer

Pour toute réponse, sa meilleure amie lui tira la langue. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon, suivit de près par Drago, où se trouvait Harry, les enfants, Angéla et Lucy. Elle salua tout le monde avec un grand sourire, Drago se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Hermione s'installa près d'Harry pour discuter un peu. En face d'elle se trouvait Lucy qui regardait la brune d'un air dure. Drago se pencha vers Hermione et Harry.

\- Pourquoi elle te regarde comme ça ? murmura-t-il

\- Elle déteste Hermione. Depuis un bon moment. Je n'ai pas bien compris comment c'est arrivé. Dit Harry. Elle doit être jalouse c'est tout.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en murmura un « les femmes ». Harry et Hermione se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien tandis que Drago regardait la décoration d'un air septique. Harry se tourna vers le blond.

\- Avec un peu de chance à Noël tu auras le droit à un pull ! avec un beau D sur le ventre ! dit le Survivant en riant

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Drago en se tournant vers lui

\- C'est vrai, tout le monde a le droit quelque chose de tricoté par Mrs Weasley.

\- Je crois que j'ai deux pulls avec un gros H doré dessus. Dit Hermione. Bonnet, moufle, écharpe… Une fois j'ai eu le droit à une peluche fait main !

\- Waah… fit le blond

\- Ne prend pas cet air, c'est pratique l'hiver ! dit Harry

\- Ma peau de supporte pas la laine ! dit-il

\- Et mes oreilles tes idioties, pourtant je dois faire avec ! le provoqua Hermione en riant

Drago la regarda tandis qu'elle lui tirait la langue. Lucy fini par se lever et sortit de la pièce, Molly sur ses talons.

\- Franchement, dit Drago, pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

\- C'est simple. Intervint Angéla en souriant. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de Percy. Sauf qu'au début il ne la voyait que comme une simple amie et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Et un jour elle a entendu Percy dire qu'il aimait énormément les filles très intelligentes, surtout Hermione. Il avait le béguin pour elle. Et elle savait qu'Hermione était proche de la famille Weasley, du coup ça la rendait folle de jalousie. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à faire totalement confiance à Percy, elle croit qu'il a toujours un faible pour Hermione.

\- C'est stupide. Dit posément Drago

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que la réponse était intelligente. C'est comme Hermione et Lavande

\- J'ai une raison, on n'est pas faite pour s'entendre, c'est tout !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire, même si ça lui brûlait la langue de rappeler à Hermione le comportement qu'elle a eu en voyant Ronald avec Lavande. Et même après qu'ils se soient séparer.

\- Alors Harry, fini par dire Hermione, quoi de neuf ?

\- A part les milliers de lettre de menaces de Cho sur notre rupture ? Et qu'elle a essayé de me faire croire qu'elle était enceinte ?

\- J'en rate des choses moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant

Tandis qu'Harry racontait à sa meilleure amie le scandale qu'avait fait Cho il y avait peu de temps, Angéla se tourna vers Drago.

\- Alors héritier Malfoy, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'accompagne Hermione, et Blaise.

\- Oh… on Georgie m'avait dit qu'elle était avec Blaise, un vrai couple improbable, même s'ils s'entendent bien. Non pas que j'ai des préjugé sur les Serpentard ! (elle rit mais stoppa net en voyant l'air de Drago) Je veux dire, ils sont devenu ami à cause d'Hermione, je ne pensais pas qu'ils finiraient ensemble c'est tout. Ginny ne vous supportait pas quand on était à Poudlard

\- Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment à ce moment-là, comme personne en fait. Les gens changent

\- A mon avis, c'est impossible de vraiment changer qui on est vraiment, on apprend juste à mieux le cacher aux autres.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment de ton avis. Il suffit de voir les choses autour de toi. La guerre à changer beaucoup de personnes, certaines sont devenu encore plus mauvaise qu'elles ne l'étaient avant, et d'autres sont devenu d'autres personnes, plus gentilles. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui font qu'on peut changer, il suffit de le voir.

\- Et toi ? tu as changé ? ou tu restes le petit con de Serpentard que tu étais avant ?

\- Mais est-ce que tu me connaissais vraiment ? Vous avez toujours été fort pour juger par l'apparence et sur ce que vous voyez, sans savoir vraiment comment est la personne que vous jugez.

\- Tu te comportais comme un petit con

\- Pour faire plaisir à mon père. Tu ne sais pas combien de Serpentard voulaient me voir tomber, et aurait aimé me voir faire un faux pas, du moins, faux pas selon leur règles. Je préfère avoir un comportement de petit con comme tu le dis que de risquer les doloris. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que ça fait.

Angéla le regarda sans rien dire. Une fois qu'Harry eu terminé son histoire, Hermione se mit à rire.

\- Donc, en gros, elle ne supporte toujours pas le fait que tu l'ais quitté, sans oublié que ça a fait le tour des journaux. Elle veut faire publier un démentit parce que vous êtes d'après elle toujours ensemble, c'est juste une mauvaise passe car tu ne peux pas la quitter vu qu'elle est enceinte de toi… A part ça, tu as vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de la place à sainte-mangouste pour elle ?

\- Hermione…

\- Mais sérieusement Harry, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouvais, et maintenant je sais que tu regrettes…

\- Ne parlons pas de ça ici, Ginny nous présente son petit-ami et elle est heureuse. C'est tout ce qui compte

Hermione serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Toi aussi tu trouveras.

\- Je sais. Mais toi, ne laisse pas ta chance passer.

D'un coup de tête, Harry montra Drago qui semblait regarder l'horloge présente dans le salon sans vraiment comprendre à quoi ça pouvait bien servir vu qu'il y avait la photo de tout le monde, et aucun chiffre. Il se pencha vers Hermione.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu n'avais pas ça chez toi ? demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que tous les sorciers en avaient. C'est une horloge qui indique où se trouve les membres de ta famille. S'ils sont en danger ou non.

\- Non je ne pense pas. Il faudrait que je demande à ma mère

Mrs Weasley fit interruption dans la pièce

\- Tout le monde est enfin arrivé, on va se mettre à table !

Hermione s'approcha de Scorpius et lui tendis la main pour qu'il la suivre, prête à essuyer un refus de la part de son fils mais celui-ci glissa quand même sa petite main dans celle de sa mère. La brune fit un sourire plein d'espoir à Drago qui lui sourit à son tour. Ils se rendirent tous dans la salle à manger qui était pleine à craquer. Hermione semblait totalement à sa place. Elle salua Fleur qui portait Victoire dans ses bras puis Bill et Percy. Drago c'était mis légèrement à l'écart et regardait la scène sans rien dire. Harry s'approcha de lui.

\- Pas mal hein ?

\- C'est toujours comme ça ?

\- Chez les Weasley ? oui. Chaleureux et vivant.

\- Chez moi c'était plutôt froid et puant la mort à un moment, au sens propre. Maintenant c'est plutôt vide.

\- Tu sais, si tu disais clairement à Hermione ce que tu veux, peut-être que vous rendrait ton manoir plus vivant.

Le blond ne répondit pas, observant Hermione qui discutait avec Fleur. Scorpius était déjà installé à côté de Teddy et tous les deux commençaient à piquer dans les plats. Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- On va s'assoir ? proposa Harry

Drago le suivit et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt coincé à table côte à côté, juste en face d'Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la situation. Tous discutaient avec entrain et Blaise semblait de plus en plus à l'aise dans cette grande famille. Même Drago se sentit légèrement plus à l'aise, discutant avec George et Harry. Personne n'avait vu Ronald mais Mrs Weasley ne semblait pas s'en inquiété et invita tout le monde à commencer à se servir. Les discutions allaient bon train, et les plats passaient de part et d'autres de la table. Cependant, l'humeur légère du repas tomba au moment où Ronald entra dans la pièce suivit de sa petite amie. Il regarda les invités sans rien dire, fusillant du regard Blaise et Drago, ignorant Hermione.

\- Ronald installe-toi ! dit sa mère

\- Ça va aller, je n'ai pas faim

\- Mais…

\- Laisse-le. Intervint Mr Weasley.

\- Moi je meeeeeeuuuuuurs de faim ! s'exclama l'américaine. Désolé mon chou mais je vais m'assoir avec eux

Ron haussa les épaules et se rendit à sa chambre. Sa petite amie s'approcha d'Harry et de Drago.

\- Il y a une place ? demanda-t-elle en battant des cils

Drago put clairement entendre la fourchette d'Hermione grincer contre son assiette sans pour autant la voir lever les yeux vers la jeune femme, faisant mine de resservir son fils.

\- On est déjà serré ici. Dit Harry

\- Mais je ne prends pas beaucoup de place ! dit-elle toujours en minaudant

\- Viens ici ! dit Fleur avec un accent français. Victoire va s'assoir sur mes genoux, tu seras plus à l'aise !

Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser, elle capitula et s'installa à l'opposé de sa cible, près de Fleur. Le repas repris son cours, mais dans une atmosphère moins joyeuse qu'il n'avait commencé. Fleur se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- _Si Molly ne m'aimait pas beaucoup au début, cette fille-là, elle la déteste carrément, elle ne voulait même pas la voir dans sa maison ni quoi que ce soit. Elle dit que c'est une croqueuse de diamant, une gourgandine_ _ **[1]**_.

Hermione la regarda stupéfaite. Fleur hocha la tête et se remis à manger comme de rien. Tout le monde savait que Mrs Weasley avait eu du mal avec Fleur, jusqu'au jour du mariage, mais au final, après un peu de temps, elles avaient apprissent à mieux se connaitre et maintenant elles étaient comme Larron-en-foire, enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être avec sa belle-mère. A côté de Fleur, l'américaine les regardait sans vraiment comprendre. Drago quand à lui réprimais son sourire. Bien entendu, il avait compris, ayant appris le français durant sa jeunesse et ayant passé un bon moment là-bas, il était calé. Hermione lança un regard à Mrs Weasley qui discutait avec Blaise tout en souriant. Le métis semblait être totalement à l'aise. Elle sourit en voyant son ami s'intégrer aussi bien dans la famille Weasley.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup. Commenta Lucia un sourire mielleux aux lèvres

\- C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, qui m'a aidé au péril de sa vie pendant la guerre. Dit Hermione en la regardant dans les yeux

\- Mais ça doit aller plus loin que de l'amitié, vous vivez ensemble après tout !

\- Je le vois comme mon frère et il est avec ma meilleure amie, le meilleur choix de petite amie qu'il ait fait depuis longtemps. Donc non. Et… pourquoi je te réponds d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe plus entre vous ?

\- Tu es idiote ? demanda Fleur en regardant l'américaine à côté d'elle. J'imagine bien ! Tu cherches à gâcher le repas ?

\- Bébé… commença Bill en regardant sa femme

\- Laisse Fleur. Intervint Hermione. Je ne tomberais pas dans son piège. Mais je vais te le redire encore une fois pour que tu le comprennes bien. Blaise m'a sauvé pendant la guerre, il est comme mon frère. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait ce genre de situation parce que tu étais bien tranquille chez toi quand nous on risquait nos vies ! Il est devenu l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et non, je ne veux pas coucher avec lui ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Laisse les tranquilles, occupe-toi de ton couple surtout. Tout le monde a remarqué ton manège tu sais ?

Lucia la regarda sans rien dire. Hermione lui fit un sourire et retourna à son repas.

\- M'man ? demanda Scorpius. Je peux sortir de table ?

\- Pas pour courir partout, tu viens à peine de manger !

\- Non, on va jouer aux échecs avec Ted !

\- D'accord

\- Teddy, intervint Harry, tu ne cours pas non plus. Restez dans notre champ de vision !

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête et partirent tout sourire récupérer le jeu d'échec dans le salon avant de venir s'installer par terre.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir arrêté de faire la tête. Dit Drago

\- Le calme avant la tempête. Je dois lui parler. Lui expliquer certaines choses

\- Je le ferais si tu veux

Fleur avait arrêté de manger, de même que ceux qui était assis près deux. Hermione leur lança un regard significatif ce qui les dissuada de demander des explications. Seul Lucia semblait toujours motivée. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

\- Quels sont tes liens avec elle et son fils ?

\- Elle a un prénom aussi… murmura Hermione

\- On est… commença Drago. Ça ne te regarde pas vraiment, mais on va dire qu'on est dans une situation compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux la récupérer, c'est aussi simple que ça

\- Alors qu'elle a déjà un enfant ?

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-il sans relever l'air choqué de la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à aimer un enfant qui n'est pas à moi !

\- Tu sais. Dit Hermione en tournant la tête vers elle. Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis.

Harry étouffa un rire dans une quinte de toux.

\- J'aime ton agressive-agressive encore plus que ton passive-agressive. Dit Drago

\- Ce genre de phrase m'avait manqué. Dit Harry

Lucia quand a elle semblait vexé et ne dit plus rien tandis qu'Hermione arborait un sourire de vainqueur. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, même si Lucia faisait la tête. Mrs Weasley, en plus de la multitude de plats proposés, avait réalisé plusieurs gâteaux. Scorpius et Ted furent rappeler à table et tout se passa pour le mieux. A la fin du repas, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Blaise fut accaparé par Mr Weasley tandis qu'Hermione se battait avec Mrs Weasley pour faire la vaisselle. Fleur s'occupait de Victoire qui commençait à somnoler, Bill avait rejoint ses frères pour discuter, Harry et Drago (au grand étonnement de tous) avaient décidé d'accompagner les enfants joués dehors, du moins, ceux qui ne voulaient pas encore dormir. Ginny avait rejoint sa mère et Hermione pour faire la vaisselle (elles avaient enfin réussit à se mettre d'accord). Lucia de son côté avait fini par s'installer dans le salon en compagnie de la femme de Percy.

A l'extérieur, Harry s'amusait avec et les enfants tandis que Drago les regardait.

\- Viens ! s'exclama le brun

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de chose Potter

\- Tu devrais t'y habituer.

\- J'ai passé les cinq dernières années a … Laisse tomber.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur Scorpius. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il aille vers le garçon. Drago s'approcha et se racla la gorge derrière le petit. Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Je voudrais te parler

\- J'ai pas envie !

\- Tu sais, je suis aussi tétu que toi, donc tant que je ne t'aurais pas parlé, je ne te lâcherais pas, autant être débarasser tout de suite

Scorpius laissa apparaitre un petit sourire et suivit Drago à l'écart des autres.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire la tête à ta maman

\- Elle m'a menti, et elle dit toujours que le mensonge c'est mal !

\- Tu sais, il y a différents types de mensonges. Il y a ceux qui sont mal parce que ça peut détruire des gens, il y a ceux qui ne sont là que pour te faire plaisir, il y a ceux qui sont là pour te protéger

\- Et comment on fait la différence ?

\- On ne le fait pas. Ce que je veux te dire c'est que ta maman à fait ça pour te protéger

\- Protéger de quoi ? Elle est une grande sorcière ! Elle a aidé dans la grande guerre

\- Oui, mais parfois, être une grande sorcière ne suffit pas, surtout si on doit protéger ce qui a de plus cher à nos yeux. Parce qu'il existe encore des mauvaises personnes qui veulent faire autant de mal que… Lui

\- Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même

\- Je sais, elle me l'a déjà dit. Fit Drago en riant. Mais elle a fait ça pour te protéger, et elle ne savait pas si j'étais mort ou vivant. Elle ne voulait pas te laisser dans ce doute, à attendre de savoir si oui ou non j'allais un jour revenir. Et il n'y a pas que ça, tout le monde aurait fait de toi une cible idéale.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué, surtout pour ton âge, même si tu es très intelligent. Juste que mon père était un mangemort, j'ai dû aider à les espionner, et beaucoup pense qu'en réalité je faisais vraiment partit de leur camp… Les aléas de la guerre qui font qu'on classe les gens en fonction de ce qu'on entend ou qu'on voit sans vraiment connaitre l'histoire.

\- Mais pourquoi toi tu es partit ?

\- Parce qu'on voulait me détruire, on voulait tuer tout ce que j'avais de précieux. Mais si j'avais su… je serais resté. Je n'aurais pas été lâche

\- Tu sais, d'après maman, il y a différente forme de courage, et on en exprime chaque jour. Il t'en a fallu sans doute beaucoup pour partir en laissant maman derrière

\- Tu es un peu trop mur pour ton âge gamin ! lança Drago en riant. Mais oui. Ta mère à fait ça pour toi, pour que tu ne sois pas le centre d'attention, que tu ne sois pas le bouc émissaire de tous les journalistes. Même Pansy n'aurait rien pu faire, malgré toute l'influence qu'elle peut avoir quand elle veut quelque chose.

\- On formera une famille alors ?

\- Oui, bientôt.

Scorpius hocha la tête et commença à avancer vers les autres. A mit chemin, il se retourna vers Drago en souriant.

\- Content de te voir enfin… papa

Une bouffé de chaleur s'empara de Drago. Il souriait niaisement en regardant son fils retourner jouer avec les autres. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Drago et Harry discutèrent, et devinrent, presque ami. Mrs Weasley « invita » tout le monde à rester diner, et son ton signifiait bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un refus. Drago en fit la remarque à Hermione en murmurant à son oreille, ce qui la fit rire. Tout le monde les regardait avec un sourire même s'ils s'évertuaient à les ignorer. Scorpius était venu s'assoir sur les genoux d'Hermione avant que le repas ne commence.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a différents types de mensonges ?

\- Oui. Même si quand on découvre la vérité, on se sent trahi au final. Les mensonges peuvent être fait avec de bonne intention, mais ce n'est pas toujours ça qu'on remarque quand on apprend la vérité, ce qu'on voit, c'est qu'on nous a menti.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et repartit avec Teddy. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Discussion d'homme, tu ne peux pas comprendre

Il lui fit son sourire en coin breveté « Malfoy », ce qui la fit rire. Le repas fut bientôt servit, et Ronald, malgré sa mauvaise humeur face à la présence de certains invité fini par pointé le bout de son nez, vu que sa mère lui avait interdit l'accès de la cuisine durant toute l'après-midi. « Tu es peut-être un homme, mais c'est encore ma maison et tu es mon fils, tu m'obéis ! » lui avait-elle dit avant de le frapper avec un torchon. Lucia c'était trouvé une amie en la personne de Lucy Weasley. Elle passait son temps à lancer des regards venimeux à Hermione qui c'était fortement rapprocher de Drago pendant le repas.

\- Cette fille… souffla Lucy. Et dire qu'on ignore qui est le père de son fils

Grave erreur. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucia et elle insista pour que Lucy lui raconte toute l'histoire, ce qu'elle ne refusa pas, trop contente de médire sur une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine.

A la fin du repas, Hermione serra Mrs Weasley dans ses bras.

\- Merci pour cette journée

\- Merci à vous plutôt. Et toi Hermione, ne réfléchis pas trop, fonce et soit heureuse.

Elle lui fit un sourire et une fois que tout le monde ait dit au revoir, ils sortirent pour transplaner. Seul Ginny était resté avec sa famille. Une fois au manoir Zabini, Hermione regarda Blaise en souriant

\- Ils t'ont accepté

\- Ouais. C'est top ! Mais je suis vanné !

\- Moi pareil. Et Scorpius…

Le petit dormait dans les bras de Drago. Chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se coucher. Une fois que Drago ait déposé Scorpius dans son lit, il commença à se diriger vers une chambre d'ami. Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

\- Je… je veux bien te donner une nouvelle chance, du moment que tu ne me brise pas le cœur.

\- Je ferais tout mon possible pour ça.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa longuement avant de la suivre dans sa chambre.

* * *

[1] En français

* * *

 _ **SwanGranger:** Merci, comme dirais ma petite maman, je fais au mieux ^^. Oui, il faut un peu d'émotion, et peut-être que Lavande deviendra un peu moins... chiante ? :P ça prend toujours du temps de pardonner quand on nous a menti, mais c'est sur que ça doit faire mal, j'imagine bien ce qu'on doit ressentir quand quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que tout nous en veux. Oui, ton commentaire m'a donner l'envie de faire intervenir notre cher Drago, qu'il entre un peu dans son rôle de père! Positivons, il n'y a que ça de bon! Merci pour ta review_

 _ **ScPotter:** j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire_

 _ **Charliee3216:** J'ai littéralement explosé de rire en l'écrivant, et mes parents on du me prendre pour une folle. Imagine bien, une fille devant son PC qui semble travailler mais qui rit toute seule face à son écran... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera pas tant que ça. Mais c'est rancunier un gosse! Certains sont des idiots fini qui ne se rende pas vraiment compte que leurs actions peuvent blesser les gens. Drago ouvrira les yeux, à son rythme. On peut être intelligent et nul en ce qui concerne l'amour. _

_**Okami Shiroi** : contente que ça t'ai plu. tu devines bien, elle va être chiante, on n'a jamais assez de personne chiante dans cette histoire! :P Pour savoir ça, il faudra attendre! OUI! c'est Tsubaki Love! :D j'ai adoré ce manga, je l'ai relu plusieurs fois! la fin est génial! ce manga est génial! ^^ _


	18. Chapter 18

**Toute mes excuses pour ce long moment d'attendre pour l'arrivée de ce chapitre 18. J'ai été pas mal prise ses derniers temps entre les devoirs à faire, les BTS blancs qui me tombent encore dessus, mon stage, mon rapport de stage à faire... Enfin bref, j'ai eu un emploi du temps chargé et quelques baisses de moral qui ont affecté mon envie d'écrire et mon inspiration. D'ordinaire on dit utilise ta peine pour écrire et sortir quelque chose de beau, bah moi c'était que je sortais rien du tout, tout ce que j'écrivais j'avais l'impression que c'était de la merde. Donc voilà!**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris et parfois ça m'inspire et me donne des idées, alors si vous avez une petite idée pour pimentez tout ça n'hésitez pas! :P**

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Noël arrivait à grand pas, et cela faisait quelques jours qu'Hermione et Drago étaient de nouveau ensemble, au plus grand plaisir de Scorpius. Les préparatifs de Noël se faisaient peu à peu, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'animation dans le manoir Zabini du fait que Ginny et Drago y venait de plus en plus souvent. Narcissa avait remarqué le petit manège de son fils mais ne disait rien pour le moment, ignorant s'il était trop tôt ou non pour que cette nouvelle famille s'installe ensemble.

Hermione et Ginny décoraient le sapin de noël en compagnie de Scorpius, discutant de tout et de rien tandis que les hommes s'occupaient de décorations extérieures. Par la porte vitrée, Drago voyait Hermione rire, surement une blague fait par Ginny pensa-t-il.

\- Mec. Appela Blaise. Tu comptes lui demandé quand d'habiter avec toi ?

\- C'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

\- Un Malfoy qui doute de lui, une première !

\- Très Drôle Zab, mais je suis sérieux. On irait vivre au manoir ? l'endroit où Voldemort à choisit d'implanter son QG ? Ma mère en a peut-être changé la décoration, mais il ne passe pas un jour sans que j'entende encore les cris que poussaient ceux qu'on torturait dans mon salon. Tu boirais ton thé à l'endroit où on a tué des moldu innocent ?

\- C'est dur, j'en suis conscient, mais il faut créer de nouveau souvenir à cette baraque non ?

Drago hausse les épaules tout en continuant d'accrocher les décorations. De leur côté, les filles venaient tout juste de terminer la décoration du sapin. Hermione souleva Scorpius grâce à un sort de lévitation pour qu'il accroche l'étoile au sommet du sapin.

\- Tu crois qu'ils parlent de quoi ? demanda Ginny

\- Je ne sais pas, surement en train de se plaindre du fait qu'Elizabeth ait autant de décoration de Noël j'imagine.

Ginny pouffa en regardant les garçons tenter d'accrocher guirlande et couronne de houe sur la façade de la maison côté jardin.

\- Je me posais cette question aussi.

\- Et encore, tu n'as pas vu les décorations moldu qu'elle a acheté. Elle les utilise depuis que je lui ai montré une rue moldu le soir de Noël.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, sur chaque arbuste du jardin il faut qu'il y ait une décoration lumineuse, puis elle rajoute ça aux fenêtres et parfois sur la façade côté porte. Et dans la maison aussi, juste à côté du sapin.

\- On n'a pas fini en fait…

\- Nous si, c'est les garçons qui s'occuperont de ça. Vu qu'elle a absolument tenu à ce que tout le monde vienne chez elle pour Noël, on aura du pain sur la planche en cuisine.

\- Pour une fois je comprends Malfoy sur la nécessité d'un elfe de maison !

\- Ginny !

\- Je rigole ! je rigole ! Allons préparer des biscuits de Noël !

Les deux jeunes femmes suivit de Scorpius se rendirent à la cuisine. En passant elles croisèrent Elizabeth, un parchemin à la main.

\- Les filles vous êtes là ! j'ai vérifié à la cuisine, il faut faire des courses. Et Ginny, j'ai pensé, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, à ce que ta mère donne un coup de main pour le repas, avec autant d'invité ! Si cela ne la dérange pas. Blaise n'a pas cessé de faire des éloges de ses talents culinaires.

\- Cela ne la dérangera pas, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'elfe de maison pour l'empêcher d'utiliser la cuisine à sa guise.

\- Pas de soucis la dessus ! rit Elizabeth. C'est un sujet sur lequel Hermione et moi sommes d'accord, pas d'exploitation d'elfe de maison !

Ginny regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux. La brune lui dit silencieusement « je t'expliquerais plus tard ».

\- Tenez ! dit Elizabeth en leur tendant le parchemin. Je vais voir les garçons pour qu'ils installent les guirlandes électriques ! Et il faut qu'ils sortent le générateur aussi !

Hermione attrapa le parchemin et la bourse qu'Elizabeth lui tendais tandis que cette dernière réfléchissait à voix haute sur les endroits où placer les guirlandes lumineuses. Les filles attrapèrent leurs manteaux et les enfilèrent. Hermione enfila ensuite celui de son fils.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu viennes avec nous mon poussin. Elizabeth n'aura pas le temps de te surveiller, elle va surveiller les hommes pour qu'ils mettent exactement comme elle le désire ses guirlandes. Et c'est un travail périlleux !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny

\- L'année dernière elle a changé 16 fois d'avis. Imagine l'état de Blaise après.

Ginny se mit à rire tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- C'était l'année où on passait noël chez les Delacours. J'aurais aimé voir cependant

\- Il a fini par hurler à un moment, et il a promis de jetter sa baguette si sa mère lui faisait changer une seule fois de place ce qu'il avait fait.

Les deux jeunes femmes et le garçonnet se dirigèrent vers le portail en fer forgé. Une fois à l'extérieur du champ de protection entourant le manoir, Hermione sortie sa baguette pour transplaner.

\- Bon, on y va ! s'exclama Hermione

\- On va où au fait ?

\- Dans un supermarché !

\- Un quoi ?

\- Un endroit où on peut acheter plein de choses pour le repas, c'est moldu.

\- Mais Mrs Zabini t'as donné des gallions

\- On fait l'échange à Gringotts.

\- Oh… j'en ai entendu parler de ce système d'échange mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention.

\- Depuis que je vais à Poudlard je fais ça. Mes parents donnaient une somme d'argent moldu et j'avais l'équivalent en gallions ! Et c'est possible de faire le contraire, surtout maintenant que beaucoup de sorciers adorent partir du côté moldu et y acheter des choses.

Sur ces mots, elles transplanèrent. Elles atterrirent toutes les deux au chemin de traverse.

\- Je devrais vraiment m'intéressé à autre chose que les journaux people.

\- Dans ces cas-là, qu'est-ce que je t'apprendrais alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort là-dessus !

Ginny partit d'un grand rire et attrapa le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci tenait également la main de son fils. Tous les trois se dirigèrent à Gringotts. Dans la banque, comme à leur habitude, les gobelins étaient grincheux, comme si la présence des sorcières les dérangeait, encore plus la présence d'un enfant ! Hermione échangea plusieurs gallions contre de la monnaie moldue. En sortant, Ginny ne se priva pas de faire un commentaire.

\- Toujours aussi mauvaise ces créatures ! Franchement, elles pourraient être reconnaissance qu'on les ait sauvé durant cette guerre

\- Si tu avais écouté en histoire de la magie, tu sais bien que les Gobelins et les sorciers ne s'entendront jamais, il suffit de voir les guerres qu'il y a eu. Et peut leur importait qui dirigeait ce pays, du moment qu'on ne les dérange pas, ils n'en demandent pas plus.

\- Hermione, ne te vexe pas, mais il n'y a que toi qui écoutais durant ce cours. Même le professeur c'est endormit une fois, tellement son cours était barbant.

\- Si, Drago ne dormait pas ! Il… m'envoyait des mots… mauvais exemple, laisse tombé.

\- Des mots ? genre mots doux ?

Hermione secoua la tête en se perdant dans un souvenir.

 **Flash-Back**

 _8 ans plus tôt, cinquième année :_

Hermione était comme à son habitude assise au premier rang, elle trouvait l'histoire de la magie passionnante, mais leur professeur avait le don de rendre ça tellement soporifique. Toute la classe dormait, sauf elle. Elle écrivait soigneusement ce que racontait leur fantôme de professeur. Quelque chose tomba devant elle, un petit morceau de papier plier en quatre. Elle l'ouvrit

« Alors, passionnant ce qui se dit ? Tu notes vraiment tout ? »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Drago Malfoy lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin et répondit

« Je sais déjà tout ça, j'ai pu lire à la bibliothèque, tu sais ce que c'est au moins ? »

La réponse ne tarda pas, ce qui la fit sourire.

« A quoi bon noté si tu sais tout ça ? PS : je sais ce que c'est une bibliothèque, on y passe de bon moment parfois ) »

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille. Elle avait… fricoté avec lui dans la bibliothèque. Sans allez trop loin, mais c'était vraiment intense et osé.

« Pour me donner bonne conscience, et cela me permet d'avoir plein pouvoir sur Harry et Ron. A chaque personne son moyen de pression ! Eux c'est mon aide pour les cours. Et toi… :P »

Elle entendit un raclement de gorge et se retourna pour tirer la langue au blondinet qui la regardait. Elle reçut le mot de Drago en plein front. Elle se retourna et lui fit un signe vulgaire de la main.

« Tu deviendras vite accros à mon corps, à ma perfection… C'est moi qui te tiens. »

Un deuxième arriva avant qu'elle ne réponde « On fait un couple de taré ! »

Elle griffonna rapidement une réponse avant que le cours ne se termine et que les élèves se réveillent.

« Ouais, mais c'est ce qui nous rend cool ! »

 **Fin de Flash-Back**

\- Quel genre de mots ? demanda Ginny. Erotique ?

\- Presque. Pas toujours. On s'est toujours envoyé des mots quand on voulait parler de temps à autre, mais c'est seulement quand on est sorti ensemble qu'on a vraiment fait de longue conversation

\- Tomber amoureux, vouloir parler à l'autre tout le temps… c'est trop chou !

\- Bref ! Bon allons prendre le bus

\- Le quoi ?

\- C'est comme une voiture, sauf qu'il rentre plein de gens dedans, dont la plupart que tu ne connais pas.

\- Quel est l'intérêt ?

\- Ne pas faire tout le chemin à pied, et éviter de se faire remarquer des moldus. Tu sais, pas de magie devant eux et tout… Tu vas voir, c'est amusant !

\- Mais oui, mais oui !

Hermione sourit et les entraina vers un arrêt de bus. Lorsque le bus arriva, Ginny le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis.

\- Je devrais venir ici plus souvent.

\- Tu passes à côté tout le temps, c'est juste que tu ne regardes pas assez attentivement

\- Mais faut avouer que transplaner est quand même beaucoup plus rapide.

La brune haussa les épaules. Elles entrèrent dans le bus. Ginny portait Scorpius tandis qu'Hermione payait les billets. Après 30 minutes de voyage, le petit groupe descendit à un arrêt à quelques pas d'un supermarché.

\- Ça a l'air super grand !

\- Oui, ça change des marchés et des petites boutiques du chemin de traverse.

\- Je ne connais que les boutiques de vêtements tu sais Hermione. C'est maman qui gère la cuisine.

\- Un jour tu devras le faire

\- Et ce jour-là, je ferais comme toute sorcière, j'enverrais un parchemin et je me ferais livrer !

\- On croirait entendre Drago, tu sais ?

\- Il t'a déjà dit une chose comme ça ?

\- Oui, une fois, il a vu mes cours d'étude des moldu sur les supermarchés et il voulait en savoir plus. Et c'est là qu'il m'a dit que sa mère commandait et se faisait livrer chez eux, ou alors un efle allait faire les courses.

Ginny ne dit rien en passant les portes automatiques mais restaient ébahis face à ce qu'elle voyait. Ce qui pour un moldu semblerait banal, Ginny trouvait ça de toute beauté. Hermione dut lui courir après dans quasiment tout le magasin pour éviter qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer par les moldus qui faisaient leurs courses.

\- Voilà pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué de faire les courses avec un sorcier. Souffla Hermione

\- Quoi ?

\- Tout ce qui est moldu vous étonne et même si vous l'avez déjà vu des centaines de fois ! Rappelle-toi le téléphone !

\- Mais c'est génial ! Il faut que maman vienne ici, ça lui éviterait de faire les courses toutes les semaines !

\- Oui… mais non ! vous vous faites trop remarquer. A vous extasier devant tout ce que vous voyez

\- Tu as fait pareil pour le monde sorcier.

\- La première fois, ensuite j'évite de me faire remarquer

Ginny se mit à rire et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Hermione regarda le cadi qu'elle poussait, et la liste de course qu'elle devait faire. Elles en étaient à la moitié. A côté d'elle, Scorpius tira sur son manteau.

\- M'man, j'peux avoir des chips ?

\- Scorp… commença-t-elle

\- S'teuplais ! M'man !

\- D'accord, quand on passera dans le rayon, je ne veux pas te voir courir dans ce magasin comme marraine !

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Tu as vu ? un enfant de 5 ans est plus obéissant que toi Gin' un comble

\- Très drôle, vraiment !

Hermione se mit à rire et elles continuèrent à faire leurs courses tranquillement. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Au faite Hermione, toi et Drago essayez de faire un frère ou une sœur à Scorpius ?

Le visage d'Hermione vira au cramoisi tandis que Scorpius regardait sa mère avec de grand yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Je vais être grand frère ?

\- Pas maintenant mon chou. On verra un jour. (elle lança un regard noir à Ginny) Vraiment Gin ?

\- Désolé. Fit la rousse en riant de l'embarra d'Hermione. Mais parfois j'ai même peur que Scorpius entend ce qui se passe dans ta chambre. Je sais que vous avez du temps à rattraper mais bon !

\- Gin !

La rousse se mit à rire tandis qu'Hermione la foudroyait du regard et que Scorpius sautillait en disant qu'il voulait un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Une fois que les courses furent terminé et que Scorpius eu ses chips au fromage, ils retournèrent au manoir.

\- La décoration semble terminée ! s'exclama Ginny face à la maison illuminée

\- Allons voir dans quel état se trouvent les hommes !

Elles entrèrent et se dirigèrent en premier lieu vers la cuisine pour déposer les courses et se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon où se trouvait Blaise et Drago qui discutaient. Scorpius était déjà installé près de son père. Le petit s'habituait peu à peu à la situation mais n'arrivait pas à l'appeler papa, pas encore.

\- Alors ? demanda Ginny

\- Ma mère nous a fait changer la décoration au moins 5 fois avant de nous dire que la première chose qu'on avait fait été mieux.

\- Et où est-elle ?

\- Elle est partit chez ma mère. Dit Drago. Elle voulait discuter de ce qui était mieux pour une décoration de table ou quelque chose comme ça. Et vous ?

\- A part que Ginny n'a pas arrêté de s'extasier sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, et qu'elle m'a fait une remarque déplacé devant Scorp.

\- Du Ginny tout cracher ! dit Blaise

Scorpius secoua l'épaule de Drago.

\- Quand est-ce que vous me donnez une petite sœur ou un petit frère ? demanda-t-il

\- Demande à ta mère !

\- Maman ?

\- On doit encore en discuter et voir avec la cigogne. (elle lança un regard noir à Drago qui riait) Mais je n'en peux plus avec vous ! je vais prendre une douche

Elle sortit de la pièce agacée.

\- Tu serais prêt toi ? demanda Blaise soudain sérieux

\- Oui, mais cette fois je ferais en sorte de pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Je n'ai déjà pas vu mon fils grandir, mais je compte bien me rattraper.

Scorpius le regarda avec intérêt.

\- Peut-être pas maintenant, mais j'ai toujours voulu une grande famille. Et toi ? t'en pense quoi bonhomme ?

\- Je veux plein de frère et sœur ! Comme ça on jouera tout le temps ensemble !

\- Avec le caractère Granger/Malfoy, on verra ce que ça va donner ! pouffa Ginny. Mais ne croit pas que c'est facile Scorpius. Parfois les frères sont agaçants !

\- Tu veux lui donner envie ou le dégouter ? demanda Blaise

Elle haussa les épaules et fit un bisou à son petit ami.

\- Je vais prendre une douche aussi. Mrs Malfoy mange avec nous se soir ?

\- J'imagine. Dit Drago. Et je vais bientôt devoir retourner un peu chez moi, ou ma mère va me lancer un maléfice pour ne pas lui accorder plus de temps !

\- Ta maman, c'est ma mamie ? demanda Scorpius

\- C'est logique petit !

Scorpius tira la langue à Drago avant de partir jouer. Celui-ci continua de parler avec Blaise, surtout de cette envie de former une grande famille.

Vers 20 heures, Elizabeth arriva au manoir en compagnie de Narcissa. Les filles étaient assisent aux côté de leurs petits amis et discutaient tandis que Scorpius dessinait assis au milieu d'eux, comme une cerise sur un gâteau. Narcissa s'approcha pour les saluer. Quand arriva le tour du garçonnet, il la regarda et lui dit :

\- T'es ma mamie en fait !

\- Et bien… oui.

\- Cool !

\- Mais appelle-moi Cissa ! Mamie me vieillit !

\- Tu n'es pas non plus de la première jeunesse. Lui dit Drago en riant

\- Mon fils, fait attention où je te déshérite !

\- Tu m'aimes trop pour ça

\- Mais j'ai un autre héritier maintenant, ton fils.

Drago la regarda estomaqué tandis que sa mère lui lançait un regard amusé. Hermione se mit à rire bientôt suivit de tout le monde. Même Scorpius, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas compris l'objet de l'hilarité de tout le monde.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'acheter à manger ! lança Elizabeth.

\- La maison est de toute beauté. Vous avez fait du beau travail les enfants. Dit Narcissa. Elizabeth m'a dit que vous avez passé la journée à préparer la maison.

Le groupe passa alors à table en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la journée. Scorpius c'était installé près de Narcissa et n'arrêtait pas de lui parler.

\- Et je veux un petit frère et une petite sœur ! dit-il. Maman a dit peut-être ! ça peut être chouette. Et… Pa… pa. A dit qu'il veut plein d'enfant ! Mais Marraine dit que c'est gaçant ! A…ga…çant. Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Qu'ils t'embêtent parfois. Mais les frères et sœurs c'est bien.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'en ai jamais eu… marmonna Drago.

\- Mon chéri… dit Narcissa.

Pourtant elle ne dit rien de plus. Hermione remarqua le voile de tristesse qui venait de passer sur le visage de Lady Malfoy. Le repas s'étira sur une bonne partie de la soirée. Lorsqu'Hermione remarqua que Scorpius tombait de sommeil, elle voulut l'emmener se coucher mais Drago s'interposa et lui dit qu'il le ferait. Elle l'embrassa et resta avec les autres tandis que père et fils montaient à l'étage.

Elizabeth se rendit au salon en compagnie de Blaise et Ginny. Tous trois discutaient en souriant. Narcissa quand a elle s'était dirigée vers le jardin. Hermione la rejoignit. Elle vit l'aristocrate prendre une cigarette.

\- Vous fumez ?

\- Depuis un moment. Une des choses fascinantes inventées par les moldus. Mon mari ne s'est jamais douté de rien.

\- Vous savez que c'est dangereux

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi vous sembliez triste pendant le repas, quand on évoquait les frères et sœurs, et après la remarque de Drago ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret

\- Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Drago. Si je l'avais fait à l'époque, il aurait cessé d'idéalisé son père, il l'aurait détesté… Et si je lui en parle maintenant, la haine qu'il éprouve pour son père ne fera qu'augmenter. Je n'ai peut-être pas fait le bon choix depuis le début.

\- Vous aviez sans doute une bonne raison

\- Oui, qu'il ne voit pas son père comme un vrai monstre. Sauf qu'il a fini par voir cette partie noire de son père. Il déteste son propre père

\- Tout le monde à une partie noir en lui, certains arrivent à la réprimer, d'autres non.

\- L'âme de Lucius a toujours été noir, même lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Il aimait torturer et blesser les gens. Il était le meilleur ami de Bellatrix. Mais c'est moi que mes parents avaient choisi pour que je l'épouse. J'ai toujours cherché des excuses à Lucius. Je sais qu'il m'aimait, comme je l'aimais. Mais il n'empêche qu'il y avait des choses qui ont été faite qui ne pourront jamais être pardonné

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Lorsque Drago avait l'âge de votre fils, il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait être grand frère comme Astoria était une grande sœur maintenant. Mais Lucius ne voulait pas d'autre enfant, il n'avait pas voulu qu'on ait Drago au début, parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas le moment, jusqu'au jour où il a vu son fils et qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Mais un jour, je suis tombée enceinte. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai gardé ça secret. Lucius s'en fichait parce qu'il passait son temps au ministère ou avec ses amis mangemorts même si le mage noir était mort. J'ai utilisé moult sortilège pour qu'il ne sache rien, il m'avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre enfant. Lorsqu'elle est née… (elle s'éclaircit la gorge) J'avais décoré une des pièces du manoir, on a tellement de chambre que cela ne se remarquait pas si l'une d'elle avait changé. J'ai accouché chez Bellatrix, avec l'aide d'une sage-femme. J'étais fière, j'avais enfin ma petite princesse et Drago était grand frère. Némésis, voilà comment je l'avais appelé. Une fois qu'on était sûr qu'elle allait bien, je suis rentrée au manoir. Je l'ai mise dans sa chambre, et je voulais montrer cette ange à mon fils, sauf que Lucius est arrivé, il m'a vu sortir en douceur de la pièce. Il est entré et quand il a vu le bébé, il m'a frappé en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas de ça dans notre maison, comme si ce bébé était rien de plus qu'une chose affreuse qu'il fallait jeter. Et il l'a tué, d'un Avada, sous mes yeux. Je l'ai fait enterrer au fond du jardin. Personne ne sait, et personne ne l'a su. J'ai continué à faire comme si de rien été. On disait à Drago que je ne pouvais pas lui donner de frère ou de sœur.

\- Mais c'est horrible. Comment peut-on…

\- Quand on passe notre temps entouré de monstre, on finit par en devenir un.

Hermione attrapa la main de Narcissa et la serra doucement.

\- Ça a dû être horrible de garder ce secret

\- Parfois on doit faire les choses même si on ne le veut pas ou que cela nous fait mal. Je ne voulais pas que mon fils souffre de cette histoire

\- Je pense qu'il aimerait le savoir. Même si cela affectera encore plus la relation, ou le peu de relation qu'il a avec son père.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. C'est une chance que Drago t'ai trouvé. Tu es une bonne personne. J'espère que vous pourrez former une famille

\- Moi aussi. On en est une en quelque sorte

\- Mais je te parle d'une vraie famille, sans sombre secret, sans rien qui plane sur votre bonheur. Bon, rentrons !

Narcissa retourna dans le manoir, laissant une Hermione perplexe derrière elle. La brune fini par la suivre après un temps de réflexion sur ce qu'avait dit Lady Malfoy. Dans le salon, il ne restait plus qu'Elizabeth et Drago. Narcissa s'approcha de son fils.

\- Rentre à la maison de temps à autre quand même

\- Oui mère. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Elizabeth, je vous laisse, je rentre au manoir. De toute façon nous prendrons le thé demain en fin d'après-midi. Je vais allez voir mon mari dans le cours de l'après-midi. Drago, tu devrais venir aussi.

Le blond ne broncha pas. Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Narcissa les salua une nouvelle fois et partit. Elizabeth quand a elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher.

\- Tu devrais y aller tu sais ?

\- Hermione s'il-te-plait, ne commence pas avec ça

\- Dray, c'est ton père

\- Peut-être mais vu les horreurs qu'il a fait… Qu'il a laissé faire… Il était prêt à vendre sa propre femme et son propre fils pour éviter de mourir

\- C'est dans les plus bas instincts de l'homme de vouloir se protéger avant tout le reste. Et il reste ton père.

Drago haussa les épaules et lâcha la main de la jeune femme.

\- Dray… Au faite, si on a un autre enfant, si c'est une fille je voudrais que son second prénom soit Némésis.

\- Némésis ? Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça… Une inspiration qui m'est venu. Je monte toujours.

Hermione le laissa dans le salon et se dirigea vers l'étage, se demanda si ce qu'elle avait dit rappellerais quelque chose à Drago.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça… Comme un murmure. Dit Drago pour lui-même.

 **Flash-Back**

 _16 ans plus tôt…_

Drago avait tous justes 7 ans. Il marchait dans le manoir Malfoy d'un air fier. Il venait de faire léviter la malle où il rangeait ses jouets et il voulait en parler à sa mère. En marchant dans le couloir, il entendit un sanglot venir d'une pièce où la porte était entrouverte. Il s'approcha doucement. La pièce avait une décoration étrange, une chambre pour un bébé, toute rose et pleine de tulles blanche. Il y avait même un berceau. Et sa mère. Sa mère appuyée sur le berceau qui sanglotait. Elle semblait inconsolable. Le jeune Drago trouva à cet instant que sa mère ne faisait pas honneur à son rang et qu'elle se laissait aller. Son père n'accepterait jamais ce genre de chose. Mais voir sa mère ainsi lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Némésis mon bébé, mon petit bébé… Ma petite princesse. Tu aurais eu 2 ans aujourd'hui. Mon bébé, pourquoi ton père t'as fait ça…

Drago s'approcha de la porte pour entrer et consoler sa mère mais une main l'arrêta : Dobby. L'elfe le regarda d'un air triste.

\- Non jeune maître, laissez votre mère. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

\- Qui est Némésis ?

\- Une personne qui a compté pour votre mère même si elle ne l'a connu que peu de temps. N'en parlez pas à votre père, pour votre mère.

Le petit Drago hocha la tête et s'en alla sans rien dire.

 **Fin de Flash-Back**

Drago monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rendit dans la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je pense que j'irais avec ma mère demain, je viens de me rappeler d'une chose, avec le prénom Némésis.

\- Qui est ?

\- J'ai entendu ma mère le prononcer… Elle pleurait. Je ne me rappelle plus quand c'était exactement, je devais avoir 6 ou 7 ans tout au plus.

Hermione hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une grande douche avant de rejoindre Hermione.

\- Repose-toi, j'imagine que ça va être une journée chargé en émotion pour toi

Elle l'embrassa avant d'éteindre la lumière.

* * *

 _ **Maxime3482 :** Hey ! Contente que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. _

_**FairyQuin :** Hey ! Merci merci. Moi aussi j'adore ce couple. Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai toujours eu peur que ça ne plaise pas aux gens. ^^ Je fais de mon mieux !_

 _ **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :** oui, j'ai un problème avec l'orthographe, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'entendra jamais ! ^^. Contente que ça te plaise en tout cas ! Oui, ces 3 -là sont faites pour qu'on les déteste, pourquoi ? Juste comme ça, pour mon plaisir d'avoir des boucs émissaires ! :3 Ne t'inquiète pas pour leur sort, c'est prévu qu'elles souffrent un peu aussi :P. Mais si ça te fais plaisir xD. Merci merci ! Et… bon dimanche ? (je poste ça un dimanche soir :P)_

 _ **ScPotter :** contente que tu adores ! Oui, ces deux-là, ça n'annonce rien de bon ! _

_**Okami Shiroi :** Coucou ! Oui, enfin ! Ils arrêtent de se tourner autour pour enfin se mettre ensemble ! Pour combien de temps… on verra bien… Oui ! Tsubaki Love ! J'ai adoré ! Et le chapitre sur le mariage était génial, sans oublié qu'elle le suit en Amérique ! Si seulement l'amour était comme ça dans la réalité *fille qui commence à devenir fleur bleu*_

 _ **Charliee3216 :** J'y ai pas pensé mais c'est une bonne idée pour un prochain repas de famille 3:) Qui sait :P_

 _ **SwanGranger :** Oui, prénom qui se ressemble, haine idiote pour Hermione, tout pour s'entendre et faire chier le monde je dois dire ! :P Hermione, une femme de caractère qui ne se laisse pas faire xD. J'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage. Oui, sa porte ses fruits, et Scorpius n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter, quand Drago Malfoy veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours ;). Espérons qu'il ne fera pas l'idiot… Wait… on parle de Malfoy là… On verra bien en tout cas. Laissons les deux pestes le temps d'élaborer leur plan… Mais le repas de Noël arrive… ;) Je dis ça comme ça. Peut-être pas le prochain chapitre mais bientôt… _

_**Lily :** Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voilà la suite qui a pris beaucoup de temps à venir… _

_**clemhood1437 :** ahah ça arrive. Contente que tu l'aimes en tout cas. Moi aussi j'aime bien le perso de Drago gentil. Un peu badboy aussi, mais je l'imagine bien sous son aspect glacial il a un cœur tendre… _

_**Persephoniar :** Il arrive… A pied mais il arrive. (ceci est une blague d'une amie quand elle trouve que quelque chose n'arrive pas assez vite). Il faut être patiente pour ça, que les hostilités soient vraiment lancé… On ne touche pas à l'Homme d'Hermione Granger ! Oui, il l'est. J'aime à me dire que les gens borné sont un peu con sur les bords ou qu'ils font les cons. Et comme il est vraiment borné… Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être 30 ou 35. Non, cette réponse je peux la donnée, ce n'est pas Bella parce que je la laisse morte et tranquille à jubilé avec son maitre mort également. Même si j'adore ce personnage, c'est mon vilain préféré. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette personne a peut-être un lien avec Bella et les mangemorts. Pour Astoria, on verra. Je n'ai pas encore décidé pour ce personnage si elle fera partit du complot ou qu'elle aidera les personnages principaux. Ou les deux… Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci. C'est avant tout une passion. _

_Et petite info, j'écris comme ça alors que je suis partit en ST2S (alors que mes profs voulaient que j'aille en L) et maintenant je suis en BTS ABM. Oui, c'est logique qu'une fille qui est du genre littéraire fasse des études en rapport avec les sciences. Comme dirait JK Rowling (Magic Beyond the word) : ce n'est qu'un hobbit, un passe-temps. Ahah… Bisou !_

 _ **Hahaha mystre :**_ _Mais qui est-tu reviewer mystérieux ? mdr Oui ça fait long et j'en suis désolé. J'aimerais parfois pouvoir passer mon temps plonger dans l'écriture et me perdre dans mes mondes imaginaires. Pas de détails sur ce qui se passe dans la chambre, je laisse libre court à ton imagination. ;) Mais je glisse une petite info la dessus. Oui je sais (oui oui, mes chevilles vont bien xD). J'avais envie que Drago prenne une responsabilité et qu'il parle avec Scorpius d'une façon adulte et non en le traitant comme un bébé même s'il est jeune. Et même si à cet âge les enfants ne comprennent pas exactement tous les sens de ce qu'on peut dire, ils comprennent très bien et son content qu'on leur parle comme à des grands._


	19. Chapter 19

**Voilà un grand chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne le trouverais pas trop chelou étant donné mon équilibre mental vacillant vu qu'en se moment je croule sous le travail et les devoirs. mdr**

 **En tout cas, merci pour les reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Hermione se réveilla doucement, sentant quelqu'un bouger près d'elle. Elle se tourna, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Drago. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit un regard anthracite face à elle, mais il s'agissait de Scorpius et non de Drago. Son fils lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Salut mon petit chat. Tu es déjà debout ?

\- Je voulais venir avec vous !

Elle se releva légèrement et remarqua que Drago dormait toujours près d'eux. Elle placa son doigt sur sa bouche pour faire signe à Scorpius de ne pas faire de bruit mais le petit n'en fit qu'à sa tête et sauta sur son père en riant.

\- Keskisepasse ? marmonna Drago en se réveillant en sursaut.

\- Faut se lever ! dit le petit

\- Mionepeutpaslefairetaire ? sommeil…

Hermione se mit à rire et prit son fils dans ses bras. Drago se tourna vers eux un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Salut ! dit-elle en souriant

\- Plutôt cool comme réveil. Plus besoin d'avoir de réveil quand tu as un enfant de 5 ans.

\- Oui, ça vient te réveiller à 6 heures un dimanche matin pour que tu viennes préparer le petit-déjeuner pour qu'il regarde la télé

\- La quoi ?

\- Tu sais pas c'est quoi la télé ? s'exclama Scorpius en ouvrant grand la bouche. On peut regarder plein de choses dessus !

\- Tu sais poussin, papa vient du monde sorcier, et il ne connaît pas grand-chose des moldus

\- J'en connais un minimum ! dit Drago vexé.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Dit Hermione en lui tirant la langue, ce qui fit rire Scorpius.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Blaise et Ginny, qui avaient été attiré par le bruit du rire du petit. Ils s'avancèrent vers le lit et s'y installèrent également.

\- Tout le monde va venir squatter ce lit ? demanda Drago

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Ginny en riant

\- C'est un beau portrait de famille je pense. Dit Blaise en bousculant Drago, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de l'intéressé

\- Dégage de mon espace vital !

\- Je t'ais déjà vu dans des circonstances plus étrange que ça Dray, pas d'inquiétude !

Le blond secoua la tête mais de pu s'empêcher de rire. Ginny était déjà près d'Hermione, la tête sur son épaule, Scorpius c'était installé dans les bras de sa mère et tous regardaient Drago et Blaise se chamailler comme deux enfants.

\- Que de bruit dans cette maison ! fit Elizabeth en entrant

\- Désolé, on ne voulait pas déranger. Dit Hermione

\- Ça ne dérange absolument pas. Dit-elle en souriant. Ça donne de la chaleur à ce manoir. Photo souvenir ?

Elizabeth montra l'objet dans ses mains. Hermione et Ginny sourirent à l'appareil mais Drago et Blaise ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué. Elizabeth souriait en les voyants ainsi. Ils ressemblaient à une vraie famille, heureuse. Au fond d'elle, elle espéra que cela dure toujours.

\- Vous venez prendre un petit déjeuner ? demanda Elizabeth

\- Maman fait des crêpes ! lança Scorpius en sautant du lit

\- D'accord d'accord ! dit-elle en souriant

Ginny sortit du lit, tirant Blaise par le bras. Il finit par la suivre et ils sortirent en compagnie de Scorpius.

\- C'est quoi ce manque d'intimité ? demanda Drago

\- Bienvenue dans une grande famille ! Imagine avec minimum 2 enfants !

Elle se mit à rire et sortit se préparer.

\- Je veux bien des enfants qui débarquent comme Scorpius, mais pas Blaise ! Ce mec…

\- Avoue que tu l'adore quand même.

\- Mouais…

\- C'était marrant tu ne trouves pas ? C'est joyeux !

\- C'est quand même une intrusion !

\- Lève-toi et arrête de râler.

Elle s'approcha du lit, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt longue manche, et embrassa Drago.

\- Avoue que tu as trouvé ça marrant.

\- J'avoue, mais quand même !

\- Fait pas le coincé, toi et Blaise avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, et si je me rappelle bien, vous avez déjà dormis dans le même lit

\- On était bourré, ça compte pas vraiment !

\- Mais oui, mais oui !

\- Hermione !

\- Je rigole ! C'est vrai que tu n'es pas du matin toi !

Et elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine en riant. Drago secoua la tête mais souriait quand même. Oui, il avait trouvé marrant d'avoir tout le monde qui débarque et rigole comme une grande famille, même si Blaise avait passé l'âge de venir squatter le lit des gens. Mais ce qui lui avait vraiment fait plaisir, c'était que son fils vienne avec eux. Il n'avait jamais pu faire ça avec son père. En pensant à son père il se rembrunit. Il avait décidé d'aller le voir avec sa mère et il fallait qu'il la prévienne. Il se changea et descendit à la cuisine d'où venait des rires et des éclats de voix joyeuses.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione s'occupait des crêpes en discutant avec Ginny. Blaise quant à lui tentait de préparer des muffins au chocolat avec Scorpius. Il s'approcha et frappa Blaise à l'épaule

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu squattes mon lit !

\- Je sais que tu as aimé mon petit Dragounet !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! ça me rappelle…

\- Pansy et Astoria ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Hermione en se retournant

\- Drago est toujours en rogne pour tout à l'heure. Et il n'aime pas que je l'appelle Dragounet…

\- Ce surnom niais… tu m'étonnes. Fit la brune en riant

\- D'où il vient ?

\- De Pansy et d'Astoria. Du temps où elles couraient après Drago. Quoi que, Pansy à vite arrêter en comprenant que Drago ne sortirait pas avec elle puisqu'il la considérait comme sa sœur, donc elle faisait ça pour le mettre en rogne après. Mais Astoria, c'est une autre histoire. Obsédée… Elle le suivait partout. C'était flippant parfois. Je crois qu'elle était même au courant que Drago et Hermione était ami.

\- Elle l'était. Dit Hermione. Elle l'a appris quand on était en cinquième année.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'a même volé ma brosse à cheveux. Dit Drago.

\- Nous savons tous à quel point cet objet t'es précieux. Se moqua Blaise. Mais plus sérieusement, cette fille avait un vrai problème je crois. Pansy ne l'a jamais avoué mais je crois que cette fille lui avait mené la vie dure quand elle a appris qu'elle avait un faible pour Dray.

 **Début Flash-Back**

 _8 ans plus tôt, cinquième année._

Drago et Blaise étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Le blond regardait les élèves qui discutaient ou faisaient leurs devoirs. Il était heureux d'être à Serpentard, au moins la folle d'Ombrage n'embêtait pas trop ceux de sa maison. Pas comme celle des Bouffondor. Il avait envoyé Crabbe et Goyle faire une patrouille, surtout pour être tranquille. Il vit alors Pansy entrer en compagnie d'Astoria. La brune semblait en peu groggy mais il ne fit pas plus attention que ça. Quand a la blonde, elle semblait rayonnante. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Astoria s'avança vers lui en sautillant, Pansy la suivant comme un zombie.

\- Draaagounet ! dit-elle d'une voix aigue

\- Greengrass… dit-il

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça mon petit Dragounet ! Ou je risque de me fâcher et de te faire mal !

Il la regarda d'un air exaspéré. Et c'est à cette fille que son père voulait le marier, dans ses rêves. De toute façon, il avait Granger, même née-moldue, elle valait mille fois mieux que cette fille.

\- Pansy, ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa meilleure amie

Il était rare que Pansy soit aussi silencieuse. D'habitude, elle se serait déjà chamaillé avec Blaise ou aurait demandé à Astoria de partir parce qu'elle n'aimait pas rester dans la salle commune en compagnie du métis qui passait son temps à l'embêter, même si c'était gentiment. Mais il savait surtout qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'Astoria soit aussi collante avec lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle m'a aidé pour un devoir en sortilège. Ça devrait aller mieux dans quelques heures, je crois.

\- C'est de la magie noir ? demanda le métis en regardant Pansy de près

\- Mais non ! voyons ! je ne suis pas idiote au point de faire de la magie noir dans le château !

\- Mais en dehors du château c'est possible

Astoria se tourna vers Blaise et lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Ecoute moi bien Zabini, ne commence pas à me chercher ou tu risques d'avoir de grave problème, je suis la meilleure en potion, et un poison est si facile à réaliser. Et hop ! plus de Zabini, plus de problème. Tu me comprends ? Ne t'avise pas de raconter n'importe quoi devant mon futur époux ! N'est-ce pas Drago ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Pansy ?

\- Il n'y en a que pour elle ! On s'en fiche ! Je suis là moi. Et je ferais en sorte qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous Dragounet.

\- Laisse-nous Astoria. Et rend à Pansy son état normal

\- Si tu veux ! Elle était juste plus calme comme ça ! J'y vais !

D'un coup de baguette, Pansy leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle était perdue.

\- Euh… (elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Astoria qui les regardait) Je vais rejoindre Astoria.

\- Pansy, tu ne crois pas qu'elle est étrange avec toi ?

\- Mais non ! On est de super amies toutes les deux ! Je l'aide pour ses cours.

Elle s'enfuit et rejoignit Astoria qui se dirigea non pas vers le dortoir des filles mais celui des garçons. Blaise le fit remarquer à Drago mais il n'y porta pas vraiment attention.

\- Dray, cette fille est totalement folle ! ça fait 5 ans que ça dure comme ça !

\- Elle se lassera

\- Non ! Je te signal qu'elle est entrée dans notre dortoir.

Drago se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs suivit de Blaise. En entrant, il vit Astoria assise sur son lit, tenant sa cravate entre ses mains en compagnie d'une Pansy totalement inquiète.

\- Astoria, j'en ai assez, arrête avec tes conneries. Lança Drago agacé. Pansy, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ?

\- J'ai essayé Dray… Mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

\- Silence Pansy ! Dragounet, je n'obéis à personne. Allez viens Pans' !

La blonde sortit et embrassa Drago sur la joue.

\- Pansy ! dit la blonde un peu plus forte

\- Elle ne va nulle part avec toi Astoria. Dit Blaise en retenant Pansy par le bras

\- Si, parce qu'on est meilleure amie ! Tu viens ?

\- Laissez les gars, je gère. Fit la brune en souriant

\- A plus Dragounet.

Les deux filles sortirent des dortoirs sans laisser le temps aux garçons de dire quoi que ce soit.

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Ginny avait écouté Blaise raconter l'anecdote sans rien dire. Attendant la fin pour réagir.

\- Vraiment ? Astoria était comme ça ?

\- Oh, ça pouvait être pire tu sais. Dit Drago. Je crois qu'elle a utilisé un Doloris sur sa sœur Daphnée pour avoir osé m'accaparé pendant toute une soirée. Mais il n'y avait pas de preuve, et sa famille n'a rien dit, le Ministère non plus.

\- Elle suivait Drago partout où il allait. Vraiment partout. Elle était toujours là, comme un petit scrout-a-pétard pré à t'exploser en pleine figure. Lança Blaise

\- Et je crois que les petites attaques à Poudlard l'on rendu un peu plus… dit Drago

\- Folle ? dérangé ? cruelle ? proposa Hermione

\- On va dire folle. Choisi Blaise en riant. Je veux dire, rendez-vous compte, cette fille pouvait être super gentille et puis d'un coup lancer un grimoire à la tête d'une personne qui parlait mal de son petit Drago chéri. Elle était obsédée par lui, depuis qu'on est gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenu ? demanda Drago

\- Aucune idée, dit Ginny. On n'a pas vraiment entendu parler d'elle. Je l'avais vu à Poudlard pendant notre septième année, mais ensuite plus rien.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai croisé sa sœur quelques fois à la Fac mais pas elle. Dit Hermione

\- On parle d'autre chose ? demanda Blaise. Je suis sûr que cette fille, où qu'elle soit, elle est capable de sentir qu'on parle d'elle.

Hermione et Ginny se mirent à rire.

\- La connaissant, c'est fort probable. Comment savait-elle quand je prenais une douche alors que je changeais d'heure à chaque fois ? demanda Drago

\- Une psychopathe ! Mais malgré ça Pansy l'adorait, je crois. Dit Blaise. Bon, vous faites quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Moi je vais voir mon père avec ma mère. Dit Drago

\- Je ne sais pas, sortir avec Scorpius j'imagine. Dit Hermione

Le petit s'approcha de Drago et lui tira le bras.

\- Je peux venir avec toi voir ton papa ?

\- Scorpius chéri… intervint Hermione

\- Désolé mon grand, mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi, même si tu es un grand garçon.

\- Il est où ?

\- A Azkaban. Même moi je n'ai pas envie d'aller à cet endroit. Mais il le faut.

\- Mais je peux t'accompagner, pour… euh… te tenir la main !

\- C'est gentil, mais tu sais quoi, le mieux c'est qu'après on fait une ballade tous les trois.

\- Et moi ? s'enquit Blaise

\- Tu offres une soirée romantique à ta copine ! dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny

\- Ça, c'est une super idée ! fit la rousse en applaudissant.

Blaise s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'embrassa. Scorpius fit un élégant « beurk ! » avant de rire et de s'installer à table pour manger son petit déjeuner. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la joie, tous discutaient de ce qu'ils pourraient faire durant la journée. Ginny voulait absolument faire du shopping, et elle voulait être accompagnée d'Hermione. Blaise quant à lui esquiva cette corvée en prétendant vouloir rendre visite à Théo et proposa aux filles d'inviter Pansy.

Chacun fila se préparer à sortir. Hermione prit beaucoup plus de temps que les autres puisqu'elle devait courir après son fils qui refusait d'entrer dans la douche, puis une fois lavé, refusait de s'habiller et courait nu dans le manoir. Une chance que Drago ne fut pas encore partit puisqu'il réceptionna son fils et l'habilla tandis qu'Hermione se préparait. Une fois prêt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall.

\- J'y vais, je dois d'abord voir ma mère. Dit Drago en embrassant Hermione sur les lèvres. On se voit se soir.

Il embrassa son fils sur le front et commença à partir. Blaise s'approcha de lui en murmurant

\- Et moi mon petit Dragounet ?

Pour toute réponse, Drago lui fit un geste obscène de la main et sortit.

\- Le jour où il se fâchera ! dit Ginny en riant

\- Nan ! il ne se fâchera pas, j'ai 6 ans de blague de mauvais goût et de taquineries foireuse à rattraper. Et il m'aime trop pour ça

\- Méfis toi Blaise. Dit Hermione. On y va ?

\- Je vais directement chez Théo, passez le bonjour à Pansy pour moi

Les filles hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Blaise embrassa Ginny et sortit. Suivit de près par les filles qui discutaient déjà de leur journée shopping et de l'organisation de l'essayage avec un enfant de 5 ans qui n'obéissait que quand il en avait envie…

Ginny et Hermione transplanèrent directement devant l'immeuble où vivait Pansy. Il s'agissait d'un lot d'immeuble où ne vivait exclusivement que des sorciers, même si certains moldu y vivaient sans savoir la véritable nature de leurs voisins, et souvent des sorciers assez riches. C'était le père de Pansy qui en était le propriétaire, et sous les conseils de sa fille, il avait ajouté certaines technologies du monde moldu comme un ascenseur par exemple. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent sans problème, ayant le code qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Pansy avait un appartement au dernier étage, ce qui ne les avait absolument pas étonnées. Elles croisèrent plusieurs personnes qu'elles saluèrent.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire à cet immeuble. Dit Ginny

\- Moi non plus, mais tu connais Pansy. Mais c'est une bonne chose parce que beaucoup de jeunes sorciers voulaient quitter leur manoir et leurs parents pour être indépendant. Et ils n'avaient pas tous envie d'habiter côté moldu où ils devaient être encore plus prudents.

Elles discutèrent jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la jeune Parkinson. Ginny frappa plusieurs fois avant qu'on ne daigne leur ouvrir. Elles se retrouvèrent alors devant une Pansy à l'opposé de ce qu'elles connaissaient : trace de maquillage ayant bavé sur son visage, yeux bouffis et rouge, cheveux désordonné… La tête de la fille qui venait de passer sa soirée à pleurer.

\- Salut les filles…

\- Ça va ? demanda Hermione

\- Tatie Pansy veut un câlin ? demanda Scorpius

La brune sourit mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite. Elle fit entrer les filles dans son appartement qui était loin d'être petit. Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire sur les bouteilles de vin vide posé à même le sol du salon.

\- Je viens de me faire larguer. Dit-elle. A quelques jours ne Noël où je devais le présenter à ma famille. Enfin, je l'ai largué… C'est confus

Hermione s'installa sur un fauteuil, Scorpius sur ses genoux. Le petit bougea pour pouvoir descendre et réussit à le faire après beaucoup d'effort. Il s'installa près de Pansy pour lui faire un câlin. Ginny regardait Pansy sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous savez que Théo et moi on est très proche, comme des frères et sœurs. Et bien Jimmy n'aimait pas vraiment ça, et il n'aimait pas le fait que je sois aussi indépendante je crois. Il voulait que je reste à la maison, pas que je travail. Il m'a dit qu'il accepte que je continue mes études parce que ça a l'air de me tenir à cœur même si le journalisme est quelque chose qui ne convient pas aux femmes.

\- Pansy, désolé de t'interrompre, dit Ginny, mais comment ça se fait que tu tombes amoureuses que d'abrutit ?

Pansy laissa échapper un petit rire. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Ginny, le franc parlé.

\- Je me posais la question justement. Je disais… oui, il voulait que je sois une femme au foyer qui ferme sa bouche et souris en voyant son mari rentrer du travail. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Ce n'est que quelques mois après, quand il essayait de faire en sorte que je n'allais pas en cours ou que je ne sorte pas voir mes amis… Théo m'a ouvert les yeux, il a fait une enquête sur Jimmy sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Au début ça m'a énervé et je n'ai pas voulu lire ce qui était écris dans le dossier. Mais le soir où Neville nous a annoncé ces fiançailles, Jimmy m'attendait ici, et on s'est disputé, il voulait savoir pourquoi je ne lui pas demandé la permission pour sortir et pourquoi je rentre aussi tard. Il m'a traité de trainé et il m'a frappé. Je l'ai mis dehors. Ensuite j'ai lu le dossier.

\- De quoi parle ce dossier ? demanda Hermione

Pansy prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à parler.

\- Il m'a mentit sur toute la ligne. C'était un salaud fini. Il voulait absolument contrôler mes moindres fait et gestes parce qu'il ne supportait pas que les femmes ai du pouvoir ou ai le droit de faire quoi que ce soit autre que ce que leur disait leur père ou leur mari. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Il sortait avec 4 autres filles. J'étais celle qui résistait le plus. Il était suivit par un psy pour ces pulsions violentes et cette manie de vouloir tout contrôler et qu'on se soumette à lui. Je n'ai pas voulu en savoir plus

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance. Dit Ginny, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

\- Je l'ai largué, et il s'est énervé, mais je lui ai clairement dit que s'il venait à faire quoi que ce soit, je le tuais sans remord. Mais j'étais persuadé que j'avais enfin trouvé un bon parti…

\- D'où les bouteilles. Constata Ginny

\- Gin' ! s'indigna Hermione. Tu sais quoi Pans', au lieu de rester ici toute la journée, tu vas venir avec nous faire du Shopping ! thérapie post-rupture ! Mais avant c'est une bonne douche !

De son côté, Blaise avait rejoint Théo à son agence. Le métis adorait taquiné Théo sur son métier : détective privé. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Théo avait cette faculté de passer inaperçu quand il le voulait, et il obtenait ainsi toutes les informations qu'il voulait en un rien de temps, sans oublier son charisme et son don d'orateur qui faisait que toutes les filles, et parfois même les garçons, lui donnaient des informations précieuses. C'était comme ça que Blaise et Drago avaient leurs informations sur les filles qu'ils voulaient avoir. Blaise aimait bien dire à Théo qu'il avait fait ce métier parce qu'il adorait mettre son nez là où ça ne le regardait pas, ce à quoi Théo répondait par un beau « ça te plaisait bien quand il s'agissait d'avoir des informations sur les filles ! ».

Lorsque le métis entra dans la petite agence, il vit la secrétaire de Théo, une jolie rousse à lunette en pleine discussion avec un client, du moins il le supposait puisqu'il prenait un rendez-vous et discutaient des formalités.

\- Bonjour Lacey ! dit-il en entrant

\- Monsieur Zabini. Dit-elle en souriant. Monsieur Nott est en rendez-vous pour le moment, ça devrait être terminé dans une petite demi-heure tout au plus. Installez-vous et je vous apporte votre café : noir, un nuage de lait et un sucre, accompagné d'un biscuit à la cannelle.

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils présent dans le petit coin « détente », là où ceux qui avait rendez-vous venait s'assoir. Il se souvenait encore lorsque Théo avait commencé et qu'il n'avait qu'une seule pièce qui faisait office de bureau et de secrétariat et qu'il devait tout gérer seul. Il avait bien avancé en tout cas. Et Lacey était comme le dirait Théo : « parfaite ! Elle travaille sans se plaindre, elle a une mémoire phénoménale et elle est toujours souriante ! Idéale ! ». Lorsque Lacey eu terminé avec le client, elle prépara le café de Blaise et lui apporta, arborant son éternelle sourire.

\- Comment allez-vous Monsieur Zabini, vous venez aussi demander à Monsieur Nott de faire des recherches pour vous ?

\- Non, je voulais juste passer le voir, et éviter la corvée Shopping avec ma petite amie

\- Elle serait déçu d'entendre ça, les femmes adooooore que leur petit-ami vienne avec elle faire du shopping.

\- Sauf que les hommes détestent avoir à attendre des heures pendant que leurs petites amies font des essayages. Comment ça va chez toi ?

\- Au vous savez, toujours la même chose. Ma mère qui est trois fois plus stressé que moi pour l'organisation du mariage. Mon fiancé qui fait tout pour paraitre calme alors qu'il est stressé, et mon père ne l'aide pas en lui disant qu'il doit être un merveilleux époux. Bien sûr, on a aussi droit aux critiques de sa famille, comme un sang-pur peut s'enticher d'une née-moldu comme moi.

\- On connait tous un cas comme ça, mais ça finira par s'arranger

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à son poste au moment où le téléphone sonna. Au bout d'un moment, Théo sortit et serra la main d'un homme dont Blaise était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Une fois son client partit, Théo se tourna vers le coin où attendait généralement d'autres clients mais il n'y trouva que Blaise.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait rendez-vous. Dit-il en faisant un sourire en coin. Tu veux que je files ta copine pour voir si elle ne voit pas Potter en douce

\- Très drôle Théo. J'avais juste envie de te voir

\- Et éviter de faire du shopping avec sa petite amie ! intervint Lacey en riant

\- C'est gentil de me dénoncer.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de retourner à son travail.

\- Lacey, quel sont mes rendez-vous de la journée ?

\- Et bien… fit-elle en feuilletant l'agenda sous ses yeux. A 14h vous avez un rendez-vous avec monsieur D, à 16h vous devez vous rendre au Ministère pour une réunion avec les aurors et à 20h diner d'affaire avec Miss M. donc vous êtes libres jusqu'à 14h.

\- Très bien. Blaise, on sort boire un café ?

\- Volontié.

\- Lacey, si vous avez besoin de sortir ou faire quoi que ce soit, ne vous gênez pas

\- C'est gentil Monsieur Nott, je vais donc m'adonner au pliage de mes faire-part de mariage. Ma mère veut que cela soit fait à la mode moldu, pas de magie dans l'organisation du mariage de sa dernière fille.

Théo hocha la tête et sortit en compagnie de Blaise.

\- Eh bien, elle semble enthousiaste face à son mariage

\- Il me semble

\- Et toi ? Niveau amour ?

\- Le néant. Je ne cherche pas particulièrement à me caser pour le moment

\- C'est vrai que les petites amies de passages c'est toujours mieux

\- Je croirais entendre Pansy, elle me le reproche aussi, sauf qu'elle rajoute que je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie, que c'est pour Dray, et que même lui à réussit à se caser.

\- Dray n'a pas encore la corde au cou mais à l'entendre, il serait prêt à le faire et remplir toutes les chambres du Manoir Malfoy de plein de mini-Malfoy/Granger.

Théo se mit à rire face à la remarque de son ami en imaginant Drago Malfoy père d'une famille nombreuse. Cette image était à des années lumières de l'image que l'héritier Malfoy c'était formé à Poudlard : Beau Gosse sans désir d'engagement qui ne veut que profiter de la vie, quelqu'un de mystérieux qui n'aimait personne et qui n'avait pas besoin de l'amour des femmes, juste leur désir. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, depuis qu'il avait après à le connaitre vraiment lors de leurs années à Poudlard, Théo l'avait toujours vu en tant qu'un garçon qui cherchait seulement de l'affection.

Drago quand à lui c'était rendu au domaine des Malfoy. Il y vivait depuis tellement longtemps, et il avait vu tellement d'horreur se passer ici. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son manoir. C'était devenu simplement le lieu où il vivait et dont il rêvait secrètement de s'échapper. Il avait déjà prévenu sa mère qu'il l'accompagnerait à Azkaban. Lorsqu'il avait cherché à lui parler, elle l'avait regardé tendrement en disant tout simplement « plus tard mon cœur ». Il avait donc choisi de marcher dans son manoir, comme il le faisait enfant, effleurant les murs du bout de ses doigts. Il avait toujours su que ce manoir cachait énormément de chose, des secrets de familles, tous plus sombre les uns que les autres. Et il n'était plus vraiment sur de vouloir que son fils vienne ici, même si il ne pouvait pas former sa famille chez Blaise. Il s'arrêta devant une porte. Une porte comme les autres, banale, sans rien qui la distinguait des autres. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle semblait verrouiller. Il ne la força pas pour autant, il resta un moment à regarder la porte.

\- Tu veux que j'ouvre cette porte ? demanda sa mère dans son dos

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle c'était placé dans son dos, pourtant il avait pris soin de toujours être sur ses gardes depuis la grande guerre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon plus grand secret. Tu n'avais pas à porter ce fardeau

Narcissa ouvrit la porte grâce à une petite clé qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Drago pu voir une magnifique pièce dans les ton rose pastel remplit de meubles et de jouer pour bébé. Il n'osa pas entrer, ayant l'impression d'être face à un sanctuaire.

\- C'était la chambre qui aurait dû être celle de ta sœur. Jusqu'à ce que ton père…

\- Se débarrasse d'elle…

\- Il ne voulait pas de deuxième enfant, il… c'était un homme compliqué Drago. On ne peut pas vraiment comprendre ce qui lui a pris de faire ça

\- Si, il est dangereux, et c'est un monstre.

\- C'est les circonstances qui l'ont fait devenir ainsi.

Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de son fils quelques secondes avant de partir. Drago regarda la pièce et se mit à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si son père n'avait pas fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Drago passa le reste du temps avant de se rendre à la prison d'Azkaban dans sa bibliothèque. Il s'imaginait déjà avec Hermione dans ce manoir. Il l'imaginait bien dans la bibliothèque, un livre à la main, et se faisant pour mission de lire TOUS les livres présent dans la pièce. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire les filles de leur côté.

De leur côté, les filles passaient dans tous les magasins possible. Pansy avait retrouvé un peu son sourire. Scorpius était de bonne foi en suivant sa mère, sa marraine et « tatie Pansy » dans leur shopping, mais il s'amusait de leur faire tourner la tête en se cachant et les laissant le chercher comme des folles.

Blaise quant à lui passait un moment à discuter avec Théo de tout et de rien. Ils parlaient de ce qui pourrait se passer pour Drago et Hermione. Mais Théo fit part à Blaise de son inquiétude en disant qu'il était persuadé que la personne qui avait fait que Drago avait fui était encore à ses trousses.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Dit Théo en regardant son assiette encore pleine devant lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Drago m'avait déjà demandé de faire des recherches sur une fille qui voulait mettre des bâtons dans ses roues pour avoir Hermione. Mais j'ai fait quelques recherches en plus, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'Astoria le suit toujours. Elle est rentrée en Angleterre il y a quelques jours.

Blaise le regarda sans rien dire.

\- Je n'ai encore rien dit puisqu'elle n'a fait aucune vague et qu'elle n'a pas encore tenté d'aller frapper chez lui. Elle est chez sa sœur.

\- Tu fais toujours un travail excellent.

\- Il le faut, et dans la discrétion. Mais mon intuition me dit qu'elle n'est pas là par hasard. Je bosse la dessus quand je peux

\- Mais ne prend pas la tête à Drago avec ça pour le moment. Tant que ce n'est pas concret.

Théo hocha la tête et ils changèrent de sujet tout en mangeant.

Drago était prêt à se rendre à Azkaban avec sa mère. Il c'était toujours demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cet endroit et comment les prisonniers y vivaient. Il transplana en compagnie de sa mère vers la prison. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un bureau d'Auror. Narcissa sonna et un jeune Auror ouvrit et les salua d'un signe de tête. Narcissa entra et salua les Auror présents dans la pièce. Drago se sentait mal à l'aise parmi eux.

\- Lady Malfoy. Dit l'un des Auror. Et vous devez être Malfoy junior (Drago hocha la tête) On le fait descendre dans la pièce des visites.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit l'Auror, Drago derrière eux. Ils s'installèrent dans une pièce où se trouvaient quatre fauteuils après avoir déposé leurs baguettes avec un Auror devant la porte qui s'emblait s'ennuyer. , devant l'un d'entre eux se trouvait une chaine. Il se sentait mal à l'aise ici. Sa mère s'installa sur l'un des sièges tandis que sa mère s'installait sur un des fauteuils. Même dans un endroit miteux, elle restait l'incarnation de la classe.

Quand son père entra dans la salle, il eut un choc, ce n'était plus le Lucius Malfoy qu'il connaissait. Ses cheveux tiraient vers le gris, son visage était creusé par les rides, ses joues étaient creuses et il semblait flotter dans ses vêtements. Mais son regard restait le même, un regard froid. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant sa famille, mais Drago eu un haut-le-cœur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-t-il pas prit de douche au juste ?

\- Bonjour Narcissa. Drago mon fils

\- Bonjour Lucius. Fit Mrs Malfoy en souriant poliment

Drago ne répondit pas, regardant son père se faire attacher par l'un des Aurors. En regardant sa mère, il eut plus l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans leur salon prête à servir le thé, et non en train de rendre visite à son mari dans une prison.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Dit Lucius

\- Dommage que le plaisir ne soit pas partagé père. Répondit Drago

\- Drago mon cœur, viens t'assoir. Dit Narcissa sans se dépatir de son sourire.

Il s'installa près de sa mère et les écouta débiter leurs banalité, il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau enfant et qu'il dinait avec eux dans leur grande salle à manger.

\- Et toi Drago, ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu. Dit son père

\- J'ai dû fuir parce que tes chers petits amis mangemorts encore en liberté se sont mis en tête de s'en prendre aux traites comme moi, ceux qui ont décidé d'infiltrer votre petit groupe. Il menaçait de tuer tous ceux que j'aimais

\- Tu m'envoie désolé mon fils

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi. A cause de ça je suis passé à côté de plein de chose. Je n'ai pas été présent pendant 5 ans pour mon fils, et c'est une chose que je ne peux pas effacé

\- Ton fils ? tu as eu un enfant avec qui ? Astoria ?

\- Oui mon fils, mais ce n'est pas avec Astoria. C'est Hermione Granger, père.

\- Cette…

\- Lucius, évite ce genre d'expression pour notre belle-fille

\- Belle-fille ?

\- Oui, je suis de nouveau avec elle.

\- De nouveau ?

\- Oui, j'ai été avec elle pendant qu'on était à Poudlard, avant cette guerre.

\- C'est donc elle qui t'a fait entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix… Tu m'as discrédité auprès du maître

\- Je serais partit quand même. Je ne voulais pas ce monde que Voldemort voulait créer. Et tu rampais devant lui comme un larbin. Tu faisais honte à notre lignée. Et j'ai compris que toutes ces histoires sur le sang sont ce qu'elles sont, des histoires. Hermione vaut mieux que beaucoup de sorcier et mon fils sera un sorcier très doué. Il va avoir 6 ans et il est déjà capable de faire de la magie

\- Un batârd sang-mêlé… murmura Lucius

Drago eu envie de se lever pour le frapper mais sa mère posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras.

\- J'ai une question, qui est Némésis ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Narcissa ? demanda Lucius avec hargne, Je t'ai dit de ne rien dire sur cette erreur que tu as faite.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, il se rappelle simplement de ce nom. Et il est assez grand pour le savoir.

\- J'attends. Dit Drago

\- C'était ta petite sœur. Ton père ne voulait pas d'autre enfant mais moi si, et j'ai fait en sorte de tomber enceinte. Comme il rentrait tard souvent, il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Je faisais tout pour le cacher. J'ai accouché chez ta tante mais quand il s'est rendu compte… Il lui a lancé un Avada.

\- C'était mieux ainsi. Notre fils allait être un partisan du maître, mais une fille… Elle allait devenir sa catin.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Dit Drago en le regardant les poings serré. Tu as toujours tout détruit autour de toi, tout ça pour ton soit disant maître. Un monstre qui n'étais même pas un sang-pur mais qui prônait la pureté du sang. En quoi tu étais mieux que tout le monde pour décider de qui doit vivre et de qui doit mourir ? Tu as tué celle qui aurait dû être ma petite sœur, et moi tu m'élevais au Doloris… Quel genre de père es-tu ?

\- J'ai fait ça pour notre famille, regarde tu es devenu un jeune homme exemplaire ! C'était pour ton bien, notre bien à tous.

\- J'ai juste tout fais pour ne pas te ressembler. Et je ne ferais jamais ce que tu m'as fait à mon fils. Et je compte bien lui donner des frères et sœur.

\- Pour avoir une famille comme ses misérables de Weasley ! cracha Lucius

\- Au moins, leur famille est chaleureuse et accueillante ! Pas vraiment comme la notre

\- Drago ! s'offusqua Narcissa

\- Je suis désolé mère, mais c'est le cas. Il n'y a que tante Andromeda et toi qui êtes normal dans cette famille. Avec un père raciste, une tante folle, des grands-parents raciste… Tous partisans du mal…

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu t'es entiché d'une pauvre sang-de-bourbe. Si tu avais suivis le chemin que j'avais tracé pour toi…

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il laissa ses parents derrière lui, ne voulant pas alimenté cette conversation encore plus. Il récupéra sa baguette et sortit pour transplaner.

Il transplana au manoir Zabini où tout le monde était déjà rentré. Il les entendait parler depuis le hall d'entrée. Il suivit le bruit des voix et trouva, non pas seulement Blaise, Ginny, Hermione et Scorpius mais également Harry, Pansy et Teddy. Scorpius couru vers lui en riant.

\- Maman a été horrible ! elle a fait trop de magasins ! on dirait elle veut remplir trois maisons de vêtement !

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- C'est une fille, une fille n'a jamais assez de vêtements, ni de chaussure, ni de maquillage !

\- Dixit celui qui avait au moins 4 lotions capillaires. Lança Blaise, ce qui fit rire l'assemblé.

Drago salua Harry puis se tourna vers Pansy. Cette dernière le regardait avec des yeux réprobateurs.

\- Je sais que tu es trop _in love_ **avec Hermione en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour zapper sa meilleure amie !**

\- Désolé Pans', promis, un jour je te sors.

\- Me parle pas comme si j'étais un simple animal qu'il faut sortir ! pesta la brune en souriant

\- Je rigole Pans', tu sais que je t'adore !

\- Mouais… pas convaincu

Drago la bouscula légèrement avant de prendre Hermione par la taille. Scorpius et Teddy c'étaient mis à jouer au milieu de la pièce tandis que les « adultes » discutaient.

\- Hermione m'a dit que tu étais partit voir ton père. Dit Pansy

\- Il a le droit à de la visite ? demanda Harry

\- Oui, j'y suis allé mais je ne suis pas resté jusqu'au bout. Et pour te répondre Potter, j'ignore complètement comment ma mère à fait pour qu'il ait droit aux visites, étant donné que… que c'est un mangemort.

\- Ta mère peut se montrer convaincante. Dit Blaise. Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- De… de pourquoi il a été comme il a été. Je veux dire que… je voulais savoir les motivations de ses actions. Le problème, c'est que pour lui, tout était normal, pour lui, ce qu'il faisait été ce qui était juste. Il s'en fichait. Mais bon, je ne m'attendais pas à moins de sa part. parlons d'autre chose. Quoi de neuf vous ?

\- Je suis de nouveau sur le marché du célibat ! lança Pansy en riant

\- Moi je continue à fuir Cho. Lança Harry, puis se tournant vers Pansy, en fait, on est les seuls à être libre ici

\- On tient la bougie pour eux ! dit-elle en riant

\- Mais non, lança Blaise. Je suis sûr que très vite vous trouverez quelqu'un et on fera des sorties de couples. Et on n'étale pas notre bonheur devant vous qui êtes de pauvre célibataire

\- Blaise, si je ne craignais pas de me faire attaquer par Ginny, je te tuerais, tu le sais ?

Blaise hocha la tête en riant. Harry voulu savoir l'histoire de Pansy avec son ancien amant et comment c'était passé leur rupture tandis que l'ancienne serpentarde voulait tout savoir à propos de Cho et de son harcèlement. Ils se mirent donc à discuter tous les deux, oubliant quasiment les quatre autres qui les regardaient en souriant. Hermione proposa à Drago de marcher un peu dehors tandis que Blaise et Ginny discutaient tranquillement sur le canapé. Même de l'extérieur, ils entendaient les rires de Pansy face à l'histoire d'Harry.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée d'y allé. Ma mère m'a parlé pour ma sœur. Mais tu le savais n'est-ce pas

\- Elle m'en avait parlé hier. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir

\- Tu écope d'un beau-père assez particulier

\- Attend quand tu rencontreras mes parents. Enfin, même si ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu, ils m'en veulent de les avoir effacé la mémoire et envoyé en Australie. Enfin, on ne peut pas avoir une famille parfaite

\- Si, nous on l'aura. Hermione, je pensais à quelque chose aujourd'hui

\- A quoi ?

\- On pourrait, je ne sais pas, habiter ensemble au manoir Malfoy, ou si c'est trop pénible pour toi on peut chercher ailleurs. Je veux qu'on forme une vrai famille, une famille parfaite avec plein de petit nous.

\- S'ils ont le même caractère de Scorpius, on est dans de beaux draps, tu le sais.

Drago partit d'un grand rire avant de l'embrasser.

\- Et ensuite, je te passerais la corde au cou. Dit-il en lui embrassant le front

\- Tu es bien ambitieux. Dit Hermione en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres

\- Je l'ai toujours été. Mais tu serais prête à ça ?

\- Dray, j'ai continué à t'aimer malgré le fait que tu ais totalement disparu pendant 5 ans. Je crois que je suis prête à ce genre de chose.

\- Pas maintenant, on peut attendre un peu.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée

\- Je t'aime Mia

\- Vous allez me faire une sœur ou un frère ? fit une petite voix dans leur dos

Hermione se retourna pour voir Scorpius qui les regardait avec un grand sourire tout à fait malfonien, conscient d'avoir gâcher une scène romantique. Hermione avait l'impression de revoir le sourire de Drago lorsqu'il avait fait en sorte de l'interrompre lorsqu'elle était avec Viktor Krum lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Arrête avec cette question petit garnement ! lança Hermione

\- On devrait rentrer aussi, et proposer aller manger quelque chose surtout, je meurs de faim

\- On pourrait y aller juste tous les trois pour une fois. Dit Hermione en prenant son fils dans ses bras

Drago hocha la tête. En entrant dans le salon, ils trouvèrent toujours leurs quatre amis en train de discuter. Hermione leur dit alors qu'elle sortait manger avec Drago et Scorpius, Blaise hocha la tête et les informa que de toute façon il devait offrir à Ginny une soirée romantique. Harry quant à lui devait ramener Teddy chez ses grands-parents et à la surprise de tous, Pansy l'accompagna pour « connaitre la suite de cette histoire avec Cho » et discuter avec Harry. Chacun partit alors de leur côté. Blaise emmena Ginny dans un petit restaurant moldu très chic tandis que Drago, Hermione et Scorpius se rendirent plutôt du côté Sorcier pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant familiale et cosy.

Aucun des deux adultes n'avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'ombre des ruelles qui les observait, mais qui observait surtout le garçonnet qui se trouvait entre eux. Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans le petit restaurant tout en discutant de leur futur déménagement dans le manoir de Drago. Scopius n'étais pas très fan de cette idée puisqu'il verrait moins Blaise et Elizabeth mais Hermione s'efforçait de le rassurer à ce sujet. En entrant, Drago repéra Vanessa assise à une table, seule. Il se crispa lorsqu'elle les regarda en souriant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione

D'un signe de tête il désigna Vanessa. La française s'approcha d'eux, un sourire sur le visage, ondulant des hanches dans sa robe noir moulante.

\- Bonsoir ! dit-elle

\- Bonsoir. Dit poliment Hermione et Drago d'une même voix

\- Mais quel est cet adorable petit garçon ? demanda Vanessa en se penchant vers Scorpius

Le garçon la regarda d'un air dur.

\- Je t'aime pas. Dit-il directement

\- Scorpius ! dit Hermione. Désolé, il est timide et assez direct.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, les enfants ne m'aiment pas trop, du moins à cet âge-là. Dit-elle en riant. Il est adorable. Un beau mixe entre sa mère et son père n'est-ce pas ? Il a les mêmes yeux que son cher papa.

\- Tu ne devais pas retourner en France ? demanda Drago d'un ton sec

\- Calme toi chéri (Hermione se raidit en entendant ce mot), je rentre demain, je devais voir quelqu'un aujourd'hui, une amie. Je pense que tu la connais… Astoria Greengrass. La petite sœur de cette chère Daphnée. Une belle femme, qui a fait un beau mariage à ce qu'il parait.

\- Tu connais Astoria ?

\- Bien sûr, une bonne amie. On a certaines choses à régler ensemble. Bon, je vous laisse. Profitez bien

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le restaurant en souriant, mais pas un de ses sourires joyeux ou polis, non, un sourire sans joie, un sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Drago secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

\- Cette femme est bizarre. Dit Scorpius. Elle me fait peur !

\- Ne fait pas attention à elle mon chéri. Dit Hermione. Si elle te touche, maman te promet de l'envoyer rôtir en enfer !

\- Calme-toi Mia. C'était quoi encore la phrase de Lovegood lorsque quelqu'un était en colère ?

\- « Celle qui te rend furieuse est celle qui te domine. » dit Hermione en s'installant à une table

\- Ne la laisse pas te dominer.

Elle hocha la tête et la soirée repris son cours. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de déménager chez Drago Malfoy.

Dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre, Vanessa était adossé à un mur, en face d'elle se trouvait Astoria Greengrass. Même dans la pénombre on se rendait bien compte à quel point cette femme était belle : blonde, pulpeuse, des traits aristocratiques… tout pour plaire. Le seule élément perturbant était cette lueur dans son regard, une leur mauvaise, légèrement démentielle.

\- Donc… dit Astoria, tu veux que je t'aide, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. ELLE serait heureuse que tu le fasses. Pour notre cause.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- ELLE t'aime bien, ELLE pourrait être clémente et t'offrir ce que tu as toujours voulu, ce que cette sang-de-bourbe t'a pris.

\- Cette… souillure a eu le culot d'avoir un enfant avec mon Drago. Il aurait dû être à moi !

\- Mesdames… dit une voix dans l'ombre

Astoria sursauta mais Vanessa resta de marbre, inclinant simplement la tête avec respect.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'effrayait Astoria, j'en suis navré. Je voulais juste m'assuré que tu prenais la bonne décision.

\- Si j'accepte, saurais-je qui vous êtes ? et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour ?

\- Tu le sauras quand tu me verras en chair et en os. Je ne suis qu'une projection spectrale, un sort difficile à maitriser. Alors ? ta réponse ?

\- Je suis d'accord

Vanessa lui sourit comme si elle avait accepté de venir faire une virée shopping avec elle. Astoria se dirigea vers la rue principale. Elle s'arrêta quelques temps devant le restaurant où elle regarda Drago qui discutait avec « sa famille ». Elle sera les poings et partit.

* * *

 _ **SwanGranger:** Oui, je l'imagine toujours comme ça Lucius, un vrai monstre. Oui, elle reste elle-même, et oui, vu qu'elles n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps pour faire se genre de chose. Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ;). Moi aussi j'aime bien les petits flash back._

 _ **Miss Hermione Enceinte 2** : Bonsoir! Ouf! tant mieux! :) C'est ce dont j'ai toujours eu peur, que ça ne plaise pas a quelqu'un et qu'il m'engueule au lieu de me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je m'améliore. Contente que ça t'ai plu. J'ai toujours imaginée Lucius comme une personne cruel et sans cœur, et imaginer que quelqu'un tue sa propre fille m'a briser le coeur aussi. J'avais envie de pleurer (la fille qui entre dans l'histoire avec ses personnages). Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, et je le caractérise par rapport à ça dans mon histoire. Némésis est dans la mythologie grecque la déesse de la vengeance. Il s'agit aussi dans certaines histoire de l'ennemie juré d'une personne dont il doit se débarrasser pour être heureux. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimais bien ce nom et vu que la famille à un problème avec les nom antiques mdr. Et c'est un peu la petite vengeance de Narcissa par rapport à Lucius puisqu'elle a réussit à avoir enfant dans son dos. Merci. Bonne soirée (je finis d'écrire tout ça à minuit)_

 _ **Hely Sappho:** Coucou! oui, mon histoire avance doucement mais surement, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses et faire n'importe quoi. Non ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ou je vais et ce que je fais (je crois ? x) ). Oui, ça je suppose que tout le monde à compris que cette chère Vanessa fait partit des "méchants". Non, Lucia est juste une peste :3. Non, on ne touche pas à Noël voyons, enfin... on verra :3 bises! _

_**hahaha mystere** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise! :) Je fais de mon mieux pour continuer comme ça. Oui, c'est ce que j'aime chez les enfants, leur petit côté direct et qui disent les choses qui leur passe par la tête. (un peu comme moi en faite oO xD même si j'aurais bientôt 20 ans) OUI des mariages! il y en aura, mais il faudra attendre un petit peu. Et oui, je compte bien faire en sorte qu'Harry ait ses 3 enfants, et j'ai déjà une petite idée. J'ai plus mit l'accent sur le fait que Lucius s'en fiche totalement parce que pour lui, c'est normal de faire ça, un vrai sociopathe! C'est son manque de réaction qui est le pire_

 _ **okami shiroi** : on fini par y arriver! mdr :) Bien sur que c'est le calme avant la tempête 3:) Elle fini par revenir :P_


	20. Chapter 20

**J'ai pris un peu de temps a poster le chapitre mais j'ai pas mal de chose à faire. Entre mes révisions, finir mon rapport de stage, préparer mon oral d'anglais et celui pour mon rapport de stage. C'est l'horreur! je vais finir par devenir folle. Mais on essaye de tenir et je m'évade un peu dans mon écriture.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire même s'il est un peu petit.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Zoubise!**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Le réveillon de Noël était arrivé assez vite, personne n'avait vu le temps passer. Après avoir peuser le pour et le contre, Hermione avait fini par accepter de déménager au manoir Malfoy avec Drago. Mais en ce jour de réveillon, personne ne pensait vraiment au déménagement, trop occupé à tout préparer pour la soirée organisé chez les Zabini. Mrs Weasley était même venu en renfort pour aider à préparer le repas et à donner des ordres aux jeunes adultes qui ne pensait qu'à chiper de la nourriture. Harry et Pansy était déjà présent, le premier parce qu'Hermione lui avait dit de ramener Teddy pour que Scorpius ai quelqu'un avec qui jouer pendant qu'elle aiderait en cuisine, et la seconde parce Ginny refusait catégoriquement qu'elle reste seule à ruminer sur sa rupture avec « son abrutit d'ex qui n'est qu'un taré qui veut tout contrôler ». Du coup, tous les deux étaient de corvée de babysitting, aidé parfois par Blaise et Drago, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny aidait en cuisine. Même Elizabeth et Narcissa Malfoy avaient mis les mains à la pâte.

Dans le salon, Pansy et Harry discutaient pendant que les garçons dessinaient.

\- Tu penses quoi de la décision d'Hermione ? demanda Pansy en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux

\- Elle est assez grande et intelligente pour prendre la bonne décision, et je dois avouer qu'elle a l'air d'aimé Malfoy

\- Tu ne peux pas l'appeler par son prénom ?

\- Non, il prendrait trop de confiance après.

Pansy se mit à rire, un vrai rire sincère, ce qui pouvait être rare durant une période où on se fait quitter.

\- Dray est déjà quelqu'un qui a un peu trop prit la confiance. Mais je dois t'avouer une chose, ne lui dit surtout pas que je te l'ai avoué !

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si Drago était dans les parages, mais le blond était partit avec Blaise voir Théo pour le sortir de son travail.

\- Il a toujours été très populaire auprès des filles, même moi j'y ai succombé à un moment avant de me faire friendzoné et comprendre que j'étais juste trop proche de lui et que je l'aimais comme mon frère. Il les avait toutes. Tu t'es rendu compte qu'il avait beaucoup de conquête, et bien, il n'a pas couché avec autant de fille que les rumeurs le disent. Certaines le disaient simplement pour avoir l'air intéressant. Comme il pouvait flirter avec l'une d'entre elles au hasard, tout le monde les croyait.

\- Donc Malfoy n'a pas couché avec autant de fille que peut le prétendre tout le monde, c'est bien ça ?

\- Tout à fait, je ne te dis pas qu'il n'y en a pas eu, mais pas autant. Qui pourrait coucher avec plus d'une centaine de filles sachant qu'en cinquième année il a complètement stoppé tout flirt, si je me rappelle bien.

\- J'ai toujours cru qu'il en était capable.

Pansy secoua la tête en souriant.

\- Non, mais il refuse de prétendre le contraire. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour gonflé son égo, ou tout simplement qu'il se fiche des rumeurs, mais c'était comme ça.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu fais partit de son tableau de chasse ?

\- Jamais. Il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de coucher avec elle. Ça m'avait agacé pendant un moment puis ça m'est passé parce qu'il avait toujours été gentil avec moi.

\- Tu crois qu'il l'aime sincèrement ?

\- Je crois oui. Je veux dire, il a littéralement repoussé chaque fille qui lui faisait des avances, et il pouvait s'agir de septièmes années, de vrai canon ! Non pas qu'Hermione ne soit pas jolie, mais à Poudlard c'était…

\- La miss je sais tout

\- C'est ça, le rat de bibliothèque, du moins pour la plupart des élèves. Je trouve sa persévérance admirable pour ma part. Mais non, il repoussait tout le monde, et il semblait, différent. Il avait ce sourire niais sur ses lèvres. Et il n'arrêtait pas de dessiner mais il ne me montrait rien, sauf quand il faisait un portrait de moi ou un dessin d'un paysage. Mais il y avait plein de parchemin qu'il ne m'avait pas montré. Un jour j'ai fouillé et j'ai vu les portraits d'Hermione. Plein de portrait, quand elle riait avec vous, quand elle lisait, en cours quand elle était concentrée, quand elle réalisait un sortilège…

\- Malfoy dessine ? ça ne ressemble pas à l'image que j'ai de lui

\- Et très bien même. Une des raisons qui lui a valu des Doloris de la part de son père. Ce n'est pas une activité pour un homme.

Harry la regarda sans rien dire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire de toute façon.

\- Il ne l'a jamais dit clairement, mais Blaise, Théo et moi nous le savions. Un jour lorsqu'on est venu lui rendre visite, il se faisait engueuler par son père parce qu'il avait trouvé des dessins et autres matériel a dessin dans sa chambre. Drago ne disait rien. On n'a rien vu de la scène vu qu'on était encore dans l'entrée mais on a clairement tout entendu. Son père lui a lancé un ou deux doloris. On devait être en deuxième ou troisième année, en tout cas, quand son père nous a vus, il n'a fait comme de rien, il nous a souri. Drago quand à lui marchait droit, comme s'il n'avait jamais reçu deux sortilèges impardonnable. On lui en a parlé, mais il nous a juste dit « j'ai l'habitude, je suis immunisé maintenant, je ne ressens quasiment plus la douleur. »

Elle haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'on n'y pouvait rien. Harry la regarda puis tourna la tête vers les enfants qui dessinaient toujours en s'inventant des histoires.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce genre de chose. Et toi ? ça s'est passé comment ?

\- Moi c'était différent, mes parents ne tolèrent pas ce genre de pratique. Tout comme les parents de Blaise. Pour eux, les punitions ne doivent pas être brutales. Et je suis enfant unique, donc pour mon père je suis son cadeau. Ils ont dû attendre au moins 5 ans avant de réussir à m'avoir.

\- Donc tu es la princesse de ton papa c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sévère, mais il n'était pas sadique comme Lucius Malfoy.

\- C'est toujours comme ça chez les sang-pur ?

\- Chez les pires, regarde Ginny, ces parents sont super avec elle et ses frères, même si parfois ses frères son limite. Théo, c'était compliqué. Mais Les Goyle, les Crabbe, Les Greengrass… se sont des familles strict et sévère. Beaucoup trouvait que les enfants devaient être éduqués à la dure pour réussir. Ils reproduisent ce qu'ils ont vécu

\- J'espère que ça ne sera pas la même chose pour Malfoy

\- Non, il est un peu comme mon père, il a vu l'horreur qu'est… la discipline brutal. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il a vécu, et il m'a dit qu'il n'oserait jamais m'infliger ce qu'il a reçu, parce que c'est trop dur à vivre. Je pense que c'est pareil pour Dray.

Harry hocha la tête. Au moment où il allait reprendre la parole, Hermione entra dans la pièce avec deux verres à la main.

\- Du lait de poule ! annonça-t-elle en souriant

\- Génial ! fit Pansy en attrapant son verre

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda la brune en donnant son verre à Harry

\- De tout et de rien ! lança son meilleur ami

Elle lui sourit et regarda à travers la vitre.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura de la neige ce soir, et qu'on se réveillera pour un beau matin de Noël blanc !

\- Moi j'espère surtout qu'il n'y aura pas de problème se soir. Dit Harry

\- Ne joue pas ton oiseau de mauvais augure ! dit Hermione en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Pansy

\- Ron vient avec sa copine super étrange, il y aura aussi la petite famille de Percy avec Lucy qui déteste Hermione… Ron n'aime absolument pas Drago. Enfin, voilà quoi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Hermione, tout se passera super bien, on passera un bon réveillon, les enfants ouvriront leurs cadeaux, et il n'y aura que joie et bonheur !

\- J'espère. Dit Harry

\- Mais pour toi aussi ça doit être sympa. Lança Pansy, tu es quand même invité au repas de Noël donné par la nouvelle belle-mère de ton ex copine avec qui tu as passé un bon moment de ta vie.

\- Ce que j'aime chez toi Pansy, c'est ta franchise et ta délicatesse. Dit Harry, ironique.

\- Je rigole ! lança l'ancienne Serpentarde. Je sais que tu passes au-dessus de tout ça.

\- Comme toi en restant ami avec la personne qui t'a friendzoné !

Il rit en évitant le coussin que lui lança une Pansy hilare. Hermione les laissa à leur petit chamaillage en se disant qu'elle avait été témoin de quelque chose. Elle rejoignit Ginny, Molly, Narcissa et Elizabeth dans la cuisine.

\- Tout se passe bien là-bas ? demanda Ginny

\- Oui, Harry et Pansy se chamaille amicalement. Dit Hermione en mimant des guillemets au mot amicalement.

\- Tu crois que… dit Ginny en la regardant avec de grand yeux

Hermione haussa les épaules et se mit à faire la vaisselle. Même si elle pouvait lancer un sort pour que celle-ci soit nette et propre, elle avait toujours aimé tout préparer à la manière moldu. A chaque fois que Blaise lui faisait une remarque sur le fait qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'utiliser la magie pour l'aider dans ses tâches, elle répondait que la magie rendait les sorciers fainéants, même pour préparer un simple sandwich.

\- On ramène un rescapé ! lança une voix dans le couloir

Hermione passa sa tête dans le couloir pour voir Drago et Blaise arriver en compagnie de Théo. Elle sourit à son ami et retourna aider les autres.

\- Ça sent bon ici. Dit Blaise

\- On sait. Lança Ginny. Et il y a assez de nourriture pour ravitailler l'Angleterre !

\- Mais tu sais, vaut mieux trop que pas assez ! lança le métis

\- Avec toi, pas de soucis, il n'y aura pas de reste ! dit Hermione. Bon, je vais voir si mon fils ne s'est pas mis à dessiner sur les murs.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. Elle fut rassurer en voyant Scorpius expliquer avec beaucoup d'intérêt chacun de ses dessins à Drago qui semblait l'écouter comme si le petit lui disait la chose la plus importante du monde. Elle se laissa tomber près de Théo en soupirant.

\- Je suis crevé ! Je pense qu'on va bientôt manger un petit quelque chose. Mrs Weasley a vu les choses en grand

\- Comme à chaque fois. Dit Harry

\- Sinon Théo, on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de se voir. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose. La seule chose intéressante était que tu aies fini par accepter d'être de nouveau avec Drago, et ce que j'ai trouvé sur l'ex de Pans'.

\- Et quand tu auras fini de fouiner dans la vie des autres. Lança l'ancienne Serpentarde, quand est-ce que tu te trouveras une copine, stable je précise ?

\- J'ai le temps, tu le sais ça ? Je profite un peu de ma vie avant de finir par me caser et former une famille.

\- On peut parfaitement faire les deux. Dit Hermione

\- Toi tu le fais par défaut !

Hermione lança un regard noir à son ami

\- Désolé Hermione, je manque de tact comme d'habitude

\- Je mets ça sur le compte de ton intelligence et du fait que tu n'es pas doué avec les femmes.

Théo lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Scorpius s'approcha de sa mère pour lui montrer ses dessins. Elle l'installa sur ses genoux pour l'écouter parler tandis que les « adultes » discutaient entre eux.

Vers 20h, les invités commencèrent à arriver. Les premiers arrivés furent George et Angéla dont les enfants foncèrent jouer avec Scorpius et Teddy. Ensuite, Percy se présenta en compagnie de sa femme et sa fille, un immense sourire sur le visage et annonçant qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à dire à tout le monde. Arriva ensuite Fleur, Bill et Victoire, ainsi que toute la famille de Fleur. Ron arriva par la suite, accompagné de sa petite amie qui était ébahie face à la beauté du domaine. Hermione fit de son mieux pour accueillir tout le monde, en particulier les deux personnes qui semblaient l'avoir prise en grip. Elle accueillit avec un grand sourire Neville et Luna mais fut déçu de ne pas voir ses parents…

Une fois tout le monde arrivé et que Ginny en bonne « hôte de maison » accompagné d'Elizabeth eurent servit un rafraîchissement à tout le monde, Hermione les rejoignit dans le salon. Tout le monde discutait en souriant de tout et de rien. Hermione rejoignit Drago qui discutait avec Harry et Pansy.

\- Cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance, vraiment. Dit Pansy en regardant Lucy qui riait en compagnie de Blaise

\- Je pense que c'est la même chose pour Ginny. Dit Harry

\- C'est de la jalousie dans son cas. Dit Drago. Mais c'est vrai que cette fille est… comment dire ça poliment ?

\- On va dire superficielle. Dit Hermione même si elle avait envie d'utiliser un tout autre mot pour qualifier cette fille qui cherchait à draguer tout ce qui était de genre masculin.

Hermione regarda les enfants qui jouaient ensemble sous la surveillance de Lucia et Angélina. La métisse semblait exaspérer par ce que lui disait sa belle-sœur. Narcissa discutait avec Mrs Weasley et Elizabeth. Mr Weasley discutaient avec ses fils et sa fille, quand a Blaise, il tendait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de Lucia. La jeune brune souriait mais semblait légèrement trsite.

\- Ça va ? lui murmura Drago

\- Oui… c'est juste que… C'est le premier noël que je passe avec autant de monde, mais…

\- Tes parents ne sont pas venus. Dit Harry en lui attrapant la main

\- C'est ça… On ne s'est plus vraiment parlé depuis… depuis qu'ils savent que j'ai choisi de les envoyer en Australie et que j'ai utilisé un sortilège d'oubli pour effacer tout souvenir qu'ils avaient de moi. Et surtout que je leur ai caché ma grossesse, et attendu quasiment 2 ans après la guerre avant de lever le sortilège. Ou du moins demander à Sainte-Mangouste de le faire.

\- Ils ne communiquent pas avec toi ? demanda Drago

\- Si, quelques lettres de temps à autres, un appel par ci par là. Mais sans plus. Ils n'ont vu Scorpius que 2 fois.

\- Ils sont en colère mais ce n'est pas vraiment une raison non ? demanda Pansy

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, ils se sont refait une vie là-bas, et ils ne veulent pas vraiment quitter leur nouvelle vie. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont eu un enfant aussi. Il a quasiment le même âge que Scorpius. C'est assez étrange.

\- Tout s'arrangera, vous arrangez toujours tout non ? le fameux trio d'or de Poudlard

\- On est devenu un duo depuis quelques temps. Dit Harry. Ronald ne me parle plus beaucoup non plus, surtout depuis que cette fille est là. Ils sont constamment ensemble

\- Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Commenta Hermione

\- Mais pas elle. Lança Pansy. (tous la regardèrent avec interrogation) Mais regarder là ! ça se voit sans ses yeux, dans son comportement. Elle me fait penser à Astoria quand elle sortait avec des garçons justes pour passer le temps et essayer de rendre Dray jaloux. Et sa façon de parler, on se doute qu'elle n'est pas sincère.

\- Et sa proie est Blaise. Dit Drago en regardant son ami qui essayait toujours de fuir l'américaine

\- Toi aussi tu dois être dans la liste, surtout après ce qu'on a vu chez Neville.

\- Vous saviez que cette fille vient de l'école de Sorcellerie de Salem ? dit une voix dans leur dos

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Luna, un coupe de champagne à la main, une guirlande verte en guise ce bandeau et des boules de noël bleu accroché aux oreilles et une robe rouge.

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione

\- On a un peu discuté une fois. Elle est vraiment gentille.

\- Luna, pour toi, tout le monde est gentil ! lança Pansy

\- Et pour toi, tout le monde est mauvais tant qu'il n'a pas prouvé le contraire. Répondit la blonde en souriant. Tu es pessimiste, moi je suis optimiste !

\- Mouais ! dit l'ancienne Serpentard. La fois où j'avais confiance en une personne, elle testait ses sorts de magie noir sur moi, je vais éviter maintenant.

\- Personne ne se doutait de rien pour Astoria. Dit Drago. Et j'imagine que même ses parents ne savent rien.

Pansy haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour aller chercher un verre. Hermione décida d'aller porter secours à Blaise qui essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à Lucia.

\- Blaise ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu veux bien venir un moment ?

Le métis lui lança un regard remplit de remerciement et articula silencieusement un « Merci » et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Cette fille ne me lâchait pas ! Elle voulait savoir l'histoire de ma famille sur 10 générations, si mes parents avaient aidé les mangemorts, pourquoi mon père est mort et combien il m'avait légué.

\- Elle ne veut pas non plus ta clé d'accès à ton coffre à Gringotts ?

\- J'avais envie de lui demander, mais elle m'aurait répondu oui.

\- Vas voir Ginny avant qu'elle ne décide de lancer un sort à cette fille. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a suivi le cursus d'Auror. Elle est vraiment douée en magie.

Le métis hocha la tête et rejoignit sa petite amie qui fusillait Lucia du regard, et si elle avait pu, elle lui aurait lancé un sort rien qu'en la regardant.

Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers Théo et Neville qui discutaient.

\- Hey. Dit-elle

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Théo. Sympa de nous avoir tous invité !

\- Une idée d'Elizabeth, elle voulait marquer le coup avant mon départ j'imagine

\- Ça va lui faire tout drôle de ne plus avoir Scorpius ici

\- Il viendra de temps à autre, je ne vais pas couper les ponts avec les Zabini ! dit-elle en riant

\- Hum Hermione, maintenant que j'y pense. Tu as des soucis avec quelqu'un ?

\- A part la fille qui sort de la même école que Drago ? Normalement non. Pourquoi ?

\- Juste… Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais ça m'inquiète un peu. Une de mes clientes m'a demandé de faire des recherches sur toi. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de ta famille qui voulait te retrouver, puisqu'il y a parfois des moldus qui viennent me demander de faire des recherches pour eux.

\- Elle ressemblait à quoi ?

\- Je ne saurais te le dire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment vu son visage. Elle portait toujours une capuche. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est qu'il y a des chances qu'elle soit une sorcière.

\- Tu as fait des recherches sur elle ?

\- J'ai essayé. Mais il n'y a rien, comme si elle n'avait jamais exister. Comme un fantôme, et encore, on a plus de chance avec un fantôme.

\- Tu en as parlé avec Drago ?

\- Pour qu'il me torture ? Hermione sérieusement ! Il me tuerait simplement pour avoir donné des informations sur toi !

\- Tu as parlé de Scorpius ?

\- J'ai évoqué le fait que tu as un fils, mais cette information est public, en fouillant dans les journaux on peut trouver plus d'information. Mais je n'ai jamais donné de photo. Je suis désolé

\- Je sais que tu ne fais que ton travail Théo, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais n'en parle pas à Dray, il risque de vraiment te tuer. Mais au moins tu essayes de savoir les intentions de cette personne.

Théo lui fit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Je sais me défendre Théo, si elle a de mauvaise intention je saurais empêcher qu'elle fasse du mal à ma famille. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Théo hocha la tête et rendit à Hermione le sourire qu'elle lui faisait. Scorpius s'approcha de sa mère et tira sur sa robe. Elle se retourna et le regarda.

\- J'ai faim. Dit-il

Elle hocha la tête et lui prit la main pour se diriger vers le centre de la pièce. Elle se racla la gorge avant de parler.

\- Et si on passait dans la cuisine pour déguster l'entrée ? proposa-t-elle. Nous avons des petits qui commencent à avoir faim, et ils risquent de nous manger si ça continue.

Il y eu quelques rires et tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Mrs Weasley et Elizabeth avaient déjà entreposé l'entrée. Tout en discutant, chacun trouva sa place. Hermione installa son fils entre elle et Drago. Juste en face de celui-ci, il y avait Lucia. Le petit lui fit un sourire qui aurait pu paraitre innocent si du sang de Malfoy ne coulait pas dans ses veines. Pourtant, personne ne s'en inquiéta. Qui craindrait en enfant de 5 ans, vraiment ?

Chaque maman entreprit de servir leurs enfants. Tandis que les petits commençaient à manger, Percy se leva avec Lucy et regarda l'assemblé.

\- Désolé d'interrompre quelques instants le repas. Dit-il. Mais nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Une grande nouvelle ! dit Lucy en caressant son ventre.

\- Nous allons avoir un autre enfant ! dirent-ils d'une même voix en souriant

\- Félicitation ! dirent la plupart des invités

Lucia les regarda sans rien dire, comme si cette nouvelle n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Ronald fit un sourire à son grand frère mais ne dit rien pour autant.

\- Et bien ! lança George. Je pensais être le seul à avoir à m'occuper de deux enfants ! Deux enfants tout à fait adorable, mais deux quand même !

\- Deux enfants, c'est deux fois plus de jouet à ranger, deux fois plus de bruit… En fait, chaque chose que fait un enfant est multipliée par le nombre d'enfant présent. Dit Angéla en riant

\- Vous les encouragez ou vous leur plombez le moral ? demanda Ginny en regardant son grand frère

\- Si on ne peut plus charrier ce cher Perce !

\- Ne t'en fait pas Ginny, je sais gérer George. J'ai dû y faire face depuis qu'il est né !

\- Si Fred avait été là… murmura Gorge en soupirant. Tu aurais pris encore plus cher !

\- Et dire que j'ai eu un minimum d'espoir. Dit Percy en s'asseyant

\- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle en tout cas. Je suis totalement épanouie. Dit Lucy en souriant

\- Super ! dit Fleur en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Hermione. _Elle m'exaspère._ Avec Bill on réfléchit si on tentera un second enfant ou non.

\- Moi je compte bien en faire un deuxième. Dit Drago, voir un troisième et un quatrième.

\- Contente-toi déjà du deuxième ! dit Harry en riant.

Drago lui lança un petit morceau de mie de pain au survivant. Il reçut une claque de la part de son fils.

\- On ne gaspille pas la nourriture !

\- D'accord ! capitula Drago

Hermione se mit à rire et tout le monde se servit et commença à manger tout en discutant. Lucy parlait de sa grossesse et de ce qu'elle comptait faire chez elle pour l'arrivée du petit dont elle espérait qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon. Fleur et Hermione discutaient de l'inscription de leurs enfants dans une école primaire « spéciale sorcier ». De son côté, Drago surveillait Scorpius qui semblait manger tranquillement.

Une fois l'entrée terminé, on fit place au plat de résistance. Viande, purée, sauce… Tant de plats qui semblaient succulent. Scorpius ne perdait pas son sourire. Sourire qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose. Hermione servit son fils avant de se servir elle-même. Tous mangeaient en discutant quand il y eu un cri. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Lucia avec une robe couverte de sauce pour rôtie. Scorpius la regardait toujours en souriant.

\- Ça va ? demanda Ron à côté d'elle

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Ma robe à 200 gallions est foutue à cause de ce petit monstre !

\- De qui tu parles comme ça ? demanda Hermione

\- Ton fils ! Il a fait ça ! il a fait en sorte que la sauce se renverse sur moi

\- Il n'a que 5 ans et il est très gentil, il ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareil. Du moins, il ne le ferait pas intentionnellement ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es maladroite

\- Je n'avais pas la saucière dans la main !

\- Personne ne le sait. Dit Drago. On ne te regardait pas. Tu cherches à accuser un enfant face à ta maladresse ?

\- Maman ! chouina Scorpius. C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait !

\- Tu vas le faire pleurer en l'accusant sans preuve ! dit Hermione en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Elle est méchante ! dit le petit

\- C'est fini, ne fait pas attention mon petit cœur.

Hermione caressa le dos de son fils en fusillant Lucia du regard.

\- Tu n'as cas utiliser un sort pour nettoyer tout ça ! dit-elle en embrassant le crâne de son fils.

\- Mais tu es vraiment une personne Orrible ! dit Fleur dont l'accent français ressortait en même temps que son indignation. Accuser un'enfant qui n'a rien fait !

Lucia serra les poings et sortit de table en jetant sa serviette. Dans les bras d'Hermione, Scorpius souriant. Il croisa le regard de Drago. Ce dernier compris tout de suite que ça n'avait rien d'un accident[1]. Lucia se dirigea vers une des salles de bain pour essayer de sauver sa robe. Tout le monde discutait de ce qui était arrivé, s'indignant de ce qu'avait pu dire Lucia par rapport à Scorpius. Un coup de tonnerre dehors les fit sursauter. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Je vais y aller. Dit Blaise

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins de croiser. Une belle blonde à l'air aristocratique.

\- Astoria ? dit-il interloqué

\- Bonsoir Blaise. J'arrive avec un peu de retard, mais j'ai l'impression que mon invitation c'est un peu perdu. A moins que je ne suis pas la bienvenue.

Le métis la laissa passer sans savoir quoi dire. Elle entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un silence s'abattit parmi les invités. Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione qui regarda Ginny puis Pansy et Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda Pansy

\- Je n'en sais rien ! dit Drago

\- Elle ne va pas faire de chose bizarre ? demanda Ginny

\- Avec elle on ne sait jamais ! dit Pansy

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir que vous vouliez inviter les Greengrass ! dit Elizabeth.

\- Ce n'était pas notre intention. Dit Hermione. Mais ne soyons pas impolie.

Tous sourirent à la nouvelle venue. D'un coup de baguette, Elizabeth lui fit une place sur la table.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être revenu en Angleterre. Surtout pour passer noël avec mes anciens amis !

Personne ne dit rien. Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce pourtant Astoria semblait totalement à l'aise. Blaise regarda Ginny, Pansy, Drago puis Hermione et espéra intérieurement que tout se passe bien et qu'Astoria ne tente rien vis-à-vis d'Hermione et Drago.

* * *

[1] J'imagine bien le « That my son ! »

* * *

 _ **Hely Sapho:** Bien sur que Pansy et Harry c'est emballé c'est pesé! c'est tellement évident, celui là j'essaye pas de faire tourner autour du pot... quoi que :P. Et oui, il faut bien que quelque chose se passe à Noël, sinon ça n'aurait rien de drôle, faut bien que je m'amuse! xD. Merci en tout cas. Je ne sais pas encore qui je vais toucher, mais non, pas de mal physique pour Drago mais plus psychologique! A bientôt_

 _ **Maxime 3482:** Hey! Je suis contente que tu aimes. Oui, leur retour n'a rien de bon! ;) Moi aussi j'aime bien cette idée! :D_

 _ **Swangranger:** De rien, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! Oui, LA grande question: qui est la femme mystérieuse, mais reste a voir! ;) Tout mignon, tout beau! Oui, pour Pansy c'est vraiment dommage mais elle va vite rebondir avec notre cher Potter! Moi aussi je trouve cette idée original, ça change un peu des métier sorciers. Un Malfoy voit toujours les choses en grand! mdr _

_**Okami shiroi:** ça ne reste pas logntemps cacher un loup garou! mdr et oui, le temps se gâte je dirais! _

_**Guest:** Hello! Mais de rien! Contente d'avoir pu apporter un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres des interrogations! Oui, ces deux personnages sont assez... sombre? Le Jimmy... oui, il faut bien avoir quelques bouc émissaire! mdr Pour Lucius, il faudra attendre, même si j'aimerais aussi le voir disparaître! On verra ce que l'avenir réserve a notre couple favori! _

_**Haha Mystère:** la suite est enfin là, elle est encore venu à pied! mdr (la faute à mes profs qui trouve que ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire est de nous mettre encore plus de devoir sachant qu'on a un rapport de 30 pages à rendre avant le 04 mai!) Scorpius reste le petit ange (really? xD) qu'on connait tous. Et il était temps de ranger les rancœur et de devenir ami pour Drago et Harry. De toute façon ils avaient pas le choix avec Hermione! :P Pour ça, il faudra attendre un peu! Et Nott finira par le savoir, mais il lui faudra beaucoup de temps! Je suis desmasqué! J'adore les couples mixte Gryffondor/Serpentard. Disons que ça vient de l'expérience mdr! Je suis 100% Serpentard (enfin à 80% avec 20% Serdaigle mais chuuuut!) Et ils ne sont pas tous des monstres, parce que si on regarde bien, Pettigrow était à Gryffondor et pourtant il est devenu un bon c*nnard! Et donc je disais, je suis serpentarde et j'aime quelqu'un qui est plutôt gryffondor! j'espère que la suite te plaira! _

_l **1:** ahah oui, j'essaye le style suspence! ;) _


	21. Chapter 21

_**Helllo tout le monde!**_

 _ **voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je l'ai écris avec la fatigue des révisions! Je voulais vous poster un petit chapitre avant le début de mes épreuves.**_

 _ **Enfin, j'ai déjà passé l'épreuve de physique et de math, il m'en reste encore 3 épreuves écrites et une oral ensuite c'est bon, je suis en vacances! :D**_

 _ **Bon, en tous cas merci pour les reviews!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

Tout le monde était assis autour de la table, mangeant en silence. Même Lucia ne disait rien. Tous étaient tendus.

\- Et bien ! quelle ambiance ! lança Astoria en riant. J'ai souvenir de moment plus joyeux avec vous ! Enfin, c'était avant que vous ne vous mettiez à fréquenter les petits Gryffondor !

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé Astoria. Dit Pansy d'une voix calme

Pansy était la seule à savoir gérer la tempête Astoria. En surface elle semblait calme mais sous la table, elle tenait la main d'Harry en tremblant. Ne jamais laissé transparaitre sa crainte de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.

\- C'est vrai, tout le monde forme sa petite famille… C'est tellement adorable tout ça ! Même Granger, le petit rat de bibliothèque est devenu maman !

\- Astoria. Dit Elizabeth, sous mon toit j'aimerais que tu évites les insultes et remarques désobligeante.

\- Désolé, c'est vrai, je manque de politesse. Dit moi Granger, cet enfant à bien un père non ? Je veux dire, les journaux parlent rarement du fait que tu ais un fils, personne n'a pu avoir de vrai information sur lui, juste quelques photos, un petit article par si, par là, mais rien de concret, tout le monde sait que la courageuse héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger a eu un enfant et ne parle plus trop à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais rien d'autre. Même eux ne t'ont pas trahi sur ce secret. Si ce n'est pas de l'amitié ça !

\- Mais c'est simple. Parce que ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. Laisse-le tranquille !

\- Oh désolé ! sujet sensible j'imagine. Dit Astoria en souriant avant de reprendre trop bas pour que tout le monde entende. Ne crois pas que je vais abandonner aussi facilement sale…

Astoria arborait toujours un grand sourire tandis que tout le monde cherchait à comprendre pourquoi elle était ici et pas avec sa famille.

\- J'imagine que vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne suis pas partie voir ma famille. Dit la blonde. C'est assez simple, on a eu quelques petits… problèmes pendant la guerre, et même avant en fait. Vous savez, j'ai une sœur, et elle m'a toujours trouvé étrange, mon père ne voyait pas pourquoi, il était fier de moi, mais ma mère écoutait toujours ce qu'elle disait. Ils pensent que je suis folle (elle se mit à rire), tout ça parce que j'aimais faire des expériences… Enfin bref, disons que pendant notre temps à Poudlard, ma mère me faisait surveiller par ma sœur du temps où elle était là, et pendant chaque vacances je devais aller chez un psychomage. Sauf que je ne suis pas folle, rassurez-vous ! Mais ma mère et ma sœur le pensent, surtout quand j'ai préféré aider mon père pendant la guerre que fuir et attendre que le conflit se tasse, ou comme ma sœur rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix. En tout cas, après la guerre, entre nous c'est devenu tendu, et pour leur prouver que j'étais de bonne foi, j'ai accepté d'aller dans un centre de repos en France. J'y ai suivi des études et je m'y suis faite des amies, mais ma famille pense toujours que je suis folle. Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour leur montrer que j'allais bien, j'ai même suivit une cure pour leur faire plaisir alors que je n'en avais pas besoin. Du coup, je suis rentré pour les fêtes et elles n'ont pas voulu de moi. Je suis allé chez ma meilleure amie et ils m'ont dit qu'elle était là, du coup je suis venu.

\- Ton discours a failli m'apitoyer. Dit Drago sans pour autant la regarder. Je te connais Astoria, et tu déformes les faits à ton avantage

\- Tout comme toi j'imagine. L'éducation je suppose. Nos pères étaient les meilleurs amis après tout. Et nous étions fiancés à la naissance jusqu'à ce que tu fasses un caprice et que tu rompes ce serment.

Drago haussa les épaules et continua à manger sans regarder Astoria. Hermione était quand même inquiète, elle regarda tour à tout Astoria et Drago. Peu de personne connaissait réellement qui était Astoria, elle était tellement doué pour retourner les situations à son avantage et à jouer le rôle de la fille parfaite. Lucia se tortillait sur sa chaise, Ron semblait agacé et toute la famille Weasley regardait Astoria avec méfiance. Ginny se pencha vers Blaise.

\- Elle semble normale, je veux dire, inoffensive

\- Méfie-toi du serpent. Il peut facilement te berner pour mieux t'attaquer. Et Astoria est le pire des serpents. Si elle était prête à pousser de la tour d'Astronomie des filles juste parce qu'elles disaient être sortie ou avoir couché avec Drago, imagine ce qu'elle peut faire à Hermione !

\- Tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur elle ?

\- On n'est pas entré dans les détails la concernant, c'était juste un exemple ou deux de ses exploits.

Astoria frappa dans ses mains faisant sursauter Ginny.

\- Vous savez ! lança Astoria. Ça m'a tellement manqué de passer des soirées avec Dray, Pans, et Blaise ! On était bien tous les quatre, avant tout ça, avant cette guerre et ces morts, et cette pseudo-paix ridicule. On parlait du dégout que nous inspirait les sang-de-bourbe, et le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas de vrai sorcier, qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être à Poudlard

\- Sauf qu'on se trompait. Dit Blaise. On s'en est rendu compte après coup

\- Mais si je me souviens bien, toi et Dray fricotiez déjà avec Granger quand on parlait de ça. Je savais que vous vous voyiez en cachette, je ne suis pas une troll non plus ! Mais ça ne vous empêcher pas de cracher sur elle et sur les rouquins !

\- Astoria. Gronda Drago

\- Quoi ? tu ne veux pas faire face à tes pêchers ?

\- Pas quand ils ont été inventé de toute pièce par une folle.

\- Je sais, tout ça faisait partit de ton jeu pour cacher le fait que tu étais amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois que tu l'a vu, quand tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle était intelligente, et que si elle faisait des efforts, elle serait présentable. Tu ne savais gérer entre ce que tu voyais et ce que ton père t'avais appris

\- On a tous compris nos erreurs. Tout le monde avait de mauvais préjugé. Dit Harry en serrant les doigts de Pansy sous la table

\- Bien sûr, la guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard. Vous saviez qu'une légende dit que ce n'est pas seulement leur point de vue concernant la création de l'école qui avait créé cette haine entre eux. Bien sûr, l'un voulait que toutes personnes ayant un potentiel magique puissent se permettre d'apprendre dans l'école et l'autre ne voulait que les sang-pur dans son école… Mais il y a aussi une femme. Ils étaient amoureux de la même femme à la base, sauf qu'elle a choisi d'aller avec Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard. Il a tout fait pour l'avoir, jusqu'à un combat avec son rival, mais rien… Triste n'est-ce pas ? Alors à partir de ce moment-là, ce fut la guerre entre eux, une guerre qui dure depuis des siècles à travers les élèves.

\- Qu'est-ce que ton histoire nous apporte ? demanda Hermione

\- Rien, juste que je connais cette situation, je comprends la réaction de Salazard Serpentard. Tu finis par détester la personne qui t'as volé celui que tu aimes

\- Et si on passait au dessert ? intervint Mrs Weasley

Mrs Weasley, accompagné d'Elizabeth apportèrent le dessert en souriant alors que tout le monde était tendu. Astoria semblait être la seule à l'aise. Elle se rapprocha de Lucia en souriant.

\- Je ne crois pas te connaitre. Dit-elle. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de me présenter ! Astoria Greengrass !

\- Lucia Stranfall. Je viens de Salem, et… je sors avec lui (elle montra Ron du doigt) pour le moment

\- Oh bien. Ma sœur vit à Salem, du moins elle y a une résidence. Je ne sais pas si elle y vit encore.

\- Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

\- On a été à l'école ensemble, je les connais plus que bien ! Pansy est ma meilleure amie !

Pansy grommela face aux paroles d'Astoria. Mrs Weasley servait le dessert avec l'aide de Blaise qui c'était gentiment proposer. Astoria continuait toujours à discuter avec Lucia comme si elle était les plus grandes amies du monde. Hermione s'approcha de Drago pour lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

\- Ces deux-là me font peur. Je n'ai pas confiance du tout !

\- Il faut juste les surveiller, elles ne doivent pas être si dangereuse, se sont juste deux filles qui ont un problème d'égo, et un problème psychologique pour l'une.

Hermione émis un petit rire avant de commencer à manger son dessert. Les enfants avaient déjà fini le leur et quémandait pour sortir de table. Scorpius regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux implorant.

\- Bon, allez-y. Mais pas de bêtise.

\- Je vais allez les surveiller. Dit Angéla en souriant

\- Je viens avec toi ! dit Fleur en se levant

Une fois que tout le monde ai terminé leur dessert, Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'Elizabeth s'excusèrent pour débarrasser malgré les protestations d'Hermione pour le faire. Tout le monde si dispersa assez rapidement, discutant de tout et de rien, attendant l'heure pour regarder les enfants ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ginny s'approcha de sa meilleure amie qui était en compagnie de Pansy.

\- Vous savez, je ne la sens vraiment pas Astoria. Dit-elle

\- Je me demande ce qu'elle mijote, surtout à faire amie-amie avec cette fille. Astoria ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Dit Pansy en se tordant les doigts. J'espère qu'elle ne fera rien de fou ou de dangereux.

\- Elle ne fera rien. Dit Hermione. Pas devant tout le monde

\- En tout cas, elle s'est trouvé une amie en la personne de ma temporaire Belle-sœur !

\- Pourquoi temporaire ? demanda Pansy en riant

\- Ma mère n'acceptera jamais cette fille, et Ron s'en lacera quand il aura arrêté de faire son troll des montagnes.

En parlant de Ron, les filles le virent appuyer contre un mur, un verre à la main, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as envie d'aller lui parlé non ? demanda Ginny

\- Oui, mais il va sans doute me rembarrer. Dit Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il m'en veut, tout simplement, même si ses raisons sont stupides et sans raisons valable à mes yeux. Il est trop têtu.

\- Ça ne coute rien d'essayer. Dit Pansy. Sa copine semble l'ignorer

\- Comme d'habitude. Dit Ginny. Surtout quand il y a d'autres hommes dans la pièce.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son ami. Une fois à la hauteur de Ron, Hermione se racla la gorge.

\- Salut. Dit-elle gênée

\- Salut. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose.

\- Hum. Ok. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

\- Oui

\- Bon, d'accord…

Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers le salon quand Ron lui attrapa le bras.

\- Désolé Hermione. Cette guerre entre nous n'a que trop duré. J'ai été un idiot tout simplement.

\- C'est principalement ta faute, tu le sais !

\- Oui je sais, c'est comme quand ont été à Pouldard, quand Harry et moi on faisait les idiots et que tu nous faisais la tête, et que tu revenais après nous avoir pardonné, encore et encore !

\- Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis après tout.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Ron lui lâcha le bras et lui fit un sourire.

\- Bon et bien… On se reparlera. Dit-elle

\- Oui, si tu veux.

\- Ah et une question, tu aimes vraiment ta copine ?

\- C'est compliqué. Elle est un peu égocentrique, un peu… exigeante mais elle peut être gentille.

\- Je vais te croire.

\- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance, hein ?

\- Absolument pas. Surtout après qu'elle ait quasiment insulté mon fils.

\- Désolé pour ça, c'est un accident j'imagine, ton fils… Scorpius, est encore un enfant, et il a du faire ça par accident, de la magie instinctive.

\- Dommage qu'elle ne l'ait pas compris !

\- Simple d'esprit, j'imagine. Elle est assez matérialiste

\- Alors pourquoi tu restes avec elle ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, parce que je l'aime un peu quand même

Au moment où Hermione allait répondre, Drago apparu dans son dos, portant leur fils dans ses bras.

\- Mia, Scorpius est tombé.

La jeune femme se retourna vers son fils.

\- Tu as couru ?

\- Peut-être. Fit-il en souriant

\- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire ! Drago, porte-le à l'étage que je regarde tout ça. A plus tard Ronald !

\- Ouais, à plus tard, je vais essayer de retrouver ma petite amie.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit Drago à l'étage en compagnie de Scorpius. Ronald quant à lui se rendit au salon où se trouvait principalement tout le monde. Il ne vit pas Lucia parmis les autres invités.

En effet, Lucia se trouvait en compagnie d'Astoria, du côté de la bibliothèque. Toutes les deux discutaient, loin des autres.

\- J'ai pu voir la façon dont tu regardes Blaise, on dirait qu'il te plait ! dit Astoria en souriant

\- Lui, et même ce cher Drago me plait bien.

Astoria frappa du dos de la main l'épaule de Lucia et se plaça face à elle avec un regard dur.

\- Ecoute moi bien, Drago est à moi, depuis qu'on est enfant il m'est destiné. Donc, tu l'oubli.

\- Euh, oui. D'accord. J'ai bien une préférence pour Blaise

\- Bien, je peux faire en sorte que tu finisses avec lui, il faut juste qu'on évince cette petite Weasley. Et que tu te débarrasse du Weasley avec qui tu te trouves. Et moi, je fais en sorte que mon petit Drago revienne avec moi et qu'il oublie la sang-de-bourbe.

\- C'est jouable. Mais j'imagine que ça ne sera pas gratuit…

\- Evidemment ! Tu devras m'aider bien entendu, moi et mes amies.

\- Qui sont tes amies ?

Avant qu'Astoria ne réponde, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et laissa place à Ron.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Lucia

\- Tu es là, je te cherchais justement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Juste pour voir si ça allait, vu que je ne te voyais pas avec les autres.

\- Je discutais avec Astoria.

\- Bien.

Il sortit et laissa les deux jeunes femmes seules. Lucia regarda Astoria qui souriaient comme si de rien était.

\- Donc, tu disais ? dit Lucia

\- Je t'en parlerais en temps voulu. Je t'enverrais un petit hibou pour te donner un rendez-vous.

Astoria sortie la première de la bibliothèque, suivit de près par Lucia. Elles se mêlèrent aux autres invités. Les enfants jouaient ou somnolaient. Hermione étaient revenu avec Scorpius et Drago. Le petit jouait de nouveau avec Teddy. Astoria regardait rageusement Hermione qui tenait le bras de Drago et discutait avec lui, Blaise et Ginny, sourire aux lèvres.

Tout le monde attendit que minuit sonne pour donner leurs cadeaux aux enfants, ainsi qu'aux adultes et se fut ensuite le moment de partir. Elisabeth raccompagna les invités à la porte tandis que Blaise et Ginny se mirent à faire la vaisselle, et qu'Hermione emmena Scorpius prendre un bain avant de le coucher. Drago quant à lui discutait avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne rentre au manoir Malfoy.

Une fois Scorpius endormis, Hermione redescendit pour les autres. Elle se mit à nettoyer le salon où jonchais les débris de papiers cadeaux qu'avaient laissé les enfants impatients de savoir ce qu'ils avaient eu. Une fois le ménage terminé, elle rejoignit Blaise et Ginny dans la cuisine, où se trouvait également Drago.

\- Cette soirée était… intéressante. Dit-elle en entrant

\- Tu ne me le fais pas dire. Dit Drago en aidant Hermione avec les papiers cadeaux qu'elle avait dans les mains.

\- On en parlait justement. Dit Ginny

\- Je ne sais pas ce que veut Astoria, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Dit Blaise

\- A mon avis, elle continue a espéré que je finisse par sortir avec elle.

\- Dray, ne prend pas ça à la légère. Dit Hermione en le fusillant du regard

\- Ne soit pas jalouse chérie, vraiment.

\- Tu parles de jalousie, ça me rappelle la première crise qu'Hermione t'a faite ! dit Blaise en riant

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione, faignant l'innocence

\- Ne joue pas à l'innocente ! dit Drago. C'était totalement chou.

Hermione se renfrogna tandis que Blaise se plaisait à raconter dans les moindres détails sa première crise de jalousie. Elle se sentit replongé à cet époque.

 **Début Flash-Back**

 _8 ans plus tôt, cinquième année_

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'Hermione et Drago était ensemble, à l'insu de tous. Personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. La seule personne au courant de tout cela était Blaise Zabini qui les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser dans la bibliothèque. Parfois, il lui arrivait de rester avec le couple, et il avait appris à apprécier Hermione, et vice-versa.

Tous les trois étaient installé dans la tour d'Astronomie, Hermione supervisait leur travail. Ils avaient un devoir de potion à rendre, et Drago avait profité de l'occasion pour passer du temps avec Hermione tout en ayant quelqu'un pour vérifier son devoir. Tout en travaillant, ils discutaient, surtout Blaise et Drago.

\- Dit moi Dray, tu vas chez Astoria le week-end prochain ?

\- Surement, mon père m'a envoyé un hibou pour me prévenir qu'il viendrait me chercher vendredi soir. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle tient tant que ça à ce qu'on reste tout le week-end chez elle.

Hermione avait stoppé d'écrire sur son parchemin pour regarder Drago avec de grand yeux. Pourtant le blond ne sembla pas y prêter attention et continuait de parler avec Blaise du week-end.

\- D'après ce qu'elle a dit, cette fois ses parents ne seront pas là du week-end, et on sera tranquille. Et cette fois elle compte mettre de l'alcool à disposition, vu qu'elle invite aussi des septièmes années.

\- Quelles septièmes années ?

\- Des filles, des mecs, je n'ai pas vraiment suivit.

\- Tu comptais m'en parler ? les interrompit Hermione

\- Quoi Mia ?

\- De ton week-end chez la vipère et tu ne m'a rien dit ?

\- Ça m'est sorti de l'esprit en fait, c'est Blaise qui me l'a rappelé.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler lorsqu'elle t'avait invité !

Les joues de la jeune fille viraient au rouge. Elle regardait Drago d'un air dur, mécontente.

\- Tu vas passer deux jours avec la vipère qui espère sortir avec toi, et plein d'autres filles qui voudrons coucher avec toi pour avoir le prestige de l'avoir fait ! Ce qui n'est en rien un prestige…

\- Hermione…

\- … Et je m'en fiche de ce que tu peux me dire, je suis sûr que tu vas me mentir ! Tu n'oseras jamais m'avouer m'avoir trompé avec une de ces sales…

\- Hermione !

\- … tu n'as aucune considération pour mes sentiments ! tu ne m'en as pas parlé, et normalement dans un couple on est censé tout se dire ! A moins que tu ne penses pas qu'on soit un couple ! Pour toi je suis sans doute qu'une distraction !

\- Hermione Jean Granger ! s'exaspéra Drago

\- Quoi ? dit-elle

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, et je ne te ferais pas souffrir, ou du moins je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas te faire souffrir. Et je ne risque pas de te tromper, aucune d'elles ne m'intéresse comme toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Hermione se pencha pour l'embrassé. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Blaise se racla la gorge.

\- Première crise de jalousie, et première réconciliation. Super, mais n'oubliait pas que je suis ici aussi.

Hermione bouscula Blaise en riant, et tous les trois se remirent au travail.

 **Fin de Flash-Back**

Ginny partit d'un grand rire à la fin de l'histoire.

\- Oh ça va ! dit Hermione

\- Ça te ressemble tellement, tu pars dans ton délire sans écouter les autres.

\- Et alors ? si je me souviens bien, tu as failli faire sauter notre salle commune quand tu as su qu'Harry avait reçu des chocolats de Romilda Vane.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident, ça n'avait aucun rapport

\- Je vais te croire Gin.

La rousse lui tira la langue, ce qui eut effet de faire rire tout le monde.

\- Pensons à autre chose que cette soirée bizarre. Dit Blaise

\- Moi, je vais monter me coucher. Dit Hermione

\- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir mon cadeau ? demanda Drago

\- Je verrais ! dit-elle en lui souriant

\- Ouvre juste le miens, hein Mia Chérie ?

\- Ben tiens ! dit Ginny. Ne cède pas à ses caprines !

\- En tout cas, on se change un peu les idées par rapport à cette soirée étrange. Dit Blaise

\- Elle était bien, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Astoria ! lança Ginny

Drago se mit à rire et pris la main d'Hermione. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils occupaient pour la dernière fois avant de déménager au manoir Malfoy. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny et Blaise se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier. Tout le monde était dans le calme de leur chambre.

Dans la chambre où se trouvaient Drago et Hermione, le blond tentais toujours de faire ouvrir à Hermione son cadeau.

\- Allez, je suis sûr que Ginny va ouvrir celui de Blaise

\- Je m'en fiche, elle fait ce qu'elle veut

\- Mais juste le mien. Allez !

\- Tu en serais presque à me supplier pour que je l'ouvre.

\- N'exagère pas non plus Granger

\- J'allais l'ouvrir, je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu m'as pris. Mais tu devras ouvrir le miens également.

Drago attrapa le paquet qu'Hermione lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, tandis que la jeune fille prenait la petite boite qu'il lui avait donné.

\- Une montre a gousset ! s'exclama Drago en souriant

\- Je sais, c'est vieillot mais bon…

\- C'est super tu veux dire. Je l'adore

\- Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

\- Non. Ouvre le tien !

\- Une bague ? dit-elle une fois le cadeau ouvert. C'est trop !

\- Pas pour toi, et c'est une promesse

\- Une promesse ?

\- Oui, une promesse, que quand on se saura laisser du temps, et bien ça sera une vrai bague de fiançailles[1].

\- D'accord. Dit-elle en enfilant la bague

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa.

\- Et maintenant, je vais te montrer un autre cadeau ! dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Elle ouvrit son peignoir en soie qu'elle avait enfilé après sa douche. Drago pu voir une magnifique nuisette en dentelle rouge qui épousait avec grâce les courbes de sa bien-aimée.

\- Il me plait beaucoup se cadeau. Viens par-là !

Elle le rejoignit tout en laissant tomber son peignoir en bas du lit…[2]

Du côté de la chambre de Blaise, Ginny avait également ouvert le cadeau de son homme. Ses yeux se sont mis à briller en voyant la bague.

\- Je voulais juste que tu portes quelque chose pour montrer que tu es a moi, même si ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, puisque c'est trop tôt…

\- Blaise, ne t'embrouille pas, je sais que ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles ! J'espère qu'il y aura des pierres plus grosses sur la bague de fiançailles !

\- Je ne te savais pas si superficielle

\- Je rigole mon chat !

\- Je sais. Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je l'adore. Et tu aimes ce que je t'ai offert ?

\- Il est super. Je t'aime Gin

\- Je t'aime aussi Blaise.

Elle se pencha et embrassa Blaise. Il l'attira un peu plus vers lui pour passer le reste de la nuit.

* * *

[1] Un petit peu de niaiserie :3

[2] A vous d'imaginer ce qu'il peut se passer ;)

* * *

 ** _Je vous répond avec un fond sonore Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, retour au sources ^^_**

 _ **SwanGranger:** Oui, Astoria est folle! C'est ce qui la rend plus dangereuse que les autres! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé imaginé ce moment, et oui, c'est bien un Malfoy xD. Oui, un petit rapprochement Harry/Pansy. Et j'avais envie de garder ce côté optimiste que je vois en Luna. De rien. Je fais de mon mieux, je pense qu'après mes examens, soit je dors une semaine, soit je vide une bouteille de vodka :3_

 _ **Okami Shiroi:** Et oui, les choses se corsent un peu. Et comme tu as peu le voir, l'amitié se forme. _

_**Charliee3216:** Et non, on ne peut pas passer un Noël de tout repos ici x). Mais non, c'était plutôt calme, comme une entracte. Et notre petit Scorpius, un furtur Serpentard ;) _

_**MissHermioneEnceinte2:** Hey! de rien! Et bien, pour Fleur et Lucy, on apprendra plus tard! Et Lucia... ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'embrouillera pas longtemps ;). Et oui, Lucia n'a aucun respect pour les hommes en couple, et ce genre de fille je les déteste clairement, j'en ai connu certaines et même si ce n'était pas avec mon copain, j'avais la rage parce que je trouve ça horrible et irrespectueux. Enfin, il y en a deux qui on essayé avec le miens et je leur ai clairement dit que si elle osait s'approcher trop prêt de lui, je veillerais a ce qu'elle ne recommence pas, même si je n'aime pas la violence. J'aurais parlé, mais si elles n'écoutaient pas, c'étaient à leur risque et péril 0:) (= ceci est un ange ^^) merci! bonne soirée, journée? tout dépend quand tu lira ceci! _

_**Tifftouille:** Oui, tu as bien choisi le mot pour la décrire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout viens a point a qui sait attendre ;) Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai toujours eu peur de recevoir des critiques du genre "c'est de la merde" ou ce genre de chose. Mon copain me disait toujours que ce que j'écrivais était super et que je devrais poster, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas totalement objectif. _

_**hahaha mystère:** mais de rien! Et oui, une petite surprise faite pour surprendre tout le monde! haha! Comme on dit toujours, tel père, tel fils! c'est sur que lui, il suivra les traces de son papa vers la maison serpentard! Ouiiii! des petits bébé potter/parkinson! mais pas tout de suite :P. Merci, mais parfois, se sont les reviews qui m'inspirent! J'ai eu une reviews sur le chapitre 17 qui disait que c'était dommage qu'un des enfants n'ai pas renversé ce gâteau sur Lucia, et je me suit dit, pourquoi pas pour Noël? Du coup je l'ai mis et ça m'a bien fait rire! _


	22. Chapter 22

**ça y est! je suis en vacances! J'ai enfin terminée mes épreuves. J'aurais les résultats le 02 juillet, je croise les doigts. En tout cas, je termine à l'intant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Les vacances de Noël étaient passées trop vite au goût d'Hermione. De tout le monde même. Elle avait été prise entre son fils, sa relation amoureuse, un déménagement et ses amis. Que de choses à faire ! Elle habitait désormais au manoir Malfoy, qui à son plus grand bonheur avait changé de décoration. Le 25 décembre, elle avait passé toute la journée près du feu en compagnie de ses amis et de son fils à ouvrir des cadeaux et à se chamailler avec Blaise comme un frère et une sœur. Et les jours c'étaient suivit à une vitesse hallucinante. Petit à petit elle avait apporté ses affaires chez Drago. Blaise aimait se moquer d'elle en lui disant qu'au final Drago allait lui passer la corde au cou sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, qu'habiter avec lui c'était le début du plan. Elle riait en lui disant qu'ils verraient bien de toute façon. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, elle allait lui manquer horriblement et ne plus voir Scorpius chaque matin aussi. Elle était pour lui comme un membre de sa famille maintenant.

Hermione était installé dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, travaillant sur un rapport qu'elle devrait rendre une fois son année terminé. Elle avait envie d'avancer pour avoir du temps libre pour son fils. Elle aimait la bibliothèque, malgré les portraits de famille qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil, surtout une grand-tante à Drago qui sifflait « sang-de-bourbe » quand elle passait. Mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Scorpius avait rapidement trouvé ses marques et aimait tourner en bourrique la pauvre Lady Malfoy.

\- Je te dérange ? demanda Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce

\- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Scorpius aurait encore manqué de respect à un tableau ?

\- Non, enfin je ne pense pas.

Il lui sourit en se plaça dans son dos, lui massant légèrement les épaules.

\- Il a trop d'énergie cet enfant. Beaucoup trop ! Et ma mère en ait gaga

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte, rien qu'à Noël on aurait dit qu'elle voulait rattraper 5 ans en une seule fois, jouet, bonbon, vêtements…

\- J'ai dû l'empêcher d'aller en acheter encore !

Hermione se mit à rire et regarda Drago tendrement.

\- C'est bien d'être avec toi.

\- Je le pense aussi Mia. Et pour l'histoire des tableaux, ils l'avaient cherché, même si on les a entendus se plaindre pendant 2 jours.

\- Mais franchement, on n'est à peine là depuis 2 semaines et la décoration est fâchée avec mon fils !

Drago rit et lui embrassa le front.

\- En fait, si je suis là c'est pour te dire que nous sommes invités à fêter le nouvel an chez les Parkinson ! Pansy a tenu à nous voir à la soirée donné par son père, je crois qu'elle lui a même fait un caprice. Ou du chantage, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle peut utiliser pour avoir ce qu'elle veut

\- Elle est très persuasive!

\- Oh ça je le sais. Ça sera une soirée chic moderne, quelque chose comme ça. Mais autant te prévenir, la Mrs Parkinson est très amie avec Mrs Greengrass, et j'imagine qu'Astoria sera là.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je pense. Même si elle est aussi flippante qu'à Poudlard.

\- Elle ne fera rien

\- Elle me met mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment

\- Tu utilises ton troisième œil pour voir l'avenir ? Je croyais que l'illuminé avait dit que tu n'avais aucun don pour la divination, vu ta sortie magistral à son cours par la suite.

\- Le professeur Trelownay n'est pas une illuminée, enfin… non ! Même si je considère la divination comme des foutaises, cela ne fait pas d'elle une illuminée !

\- Si tu le dis, ce n'est pas toi qui passait ton temps à essayer de décrypté des rêves et essayé de lire dans des feuilles de thé.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai continué l'arithementie au lieu de la divination

\- Comment tu faisais d'ailleurs ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une fois j'avais vu ton emploi du temps et beaucoup de tes cours avaient lieu à la même heure.

\- Retourneur de temps mon cher.

\- Tu m'étonneras toujours.

Il l'embrassa sur le font.

\- Bon, je dis à Pansy qu'on vient tous ensemble ?

\- Bien sûr, et dit lui que j'ai intérêt à être loin de sa cher amie !

\- Pas de soucis. Je vais envoyer un hibou.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement. Hermione profitait de son fils, de son couple, voyait ses amis, tout en travaillant d'arrache-pied, ce qui exaspérait Drago parfois, qui la trouvait trop productive alors que lui voulait rester le plus souvent allongé au lit avec elle ou rattraper le temps perdu.

C'était enfin le moment de se préparer. Scorpius était tout excité. Harry avait dit à Hermione qu'il était invité et qu'il emmenait Teddy avec lui puisque c'était sa semaine avec le petit. Et bien sûr, Scorpius était content d'avoir son meilleur ami pour jouer.

\- Dray ? appela Hermione. Tu peux changer Scorpius s'il te plait ? Enfin, finir de le préparer.

Drago sortit de la chambre en nouant une cravate. Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils tandis qu'Hermione filait se doucher et se préparer. Hermione enfila une belle robe bustier rouge près du corps ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpin noir. Elle se maquilla légèrement et mit des bijoux doré. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres et bouclé dans son dos. Elle rejoignit Drago et Scorpius dans le salon. Narcissa y était aussi présente, vêtu d'une belle robe bleu nuit, coiffé d'un chignon et un petit sac à la main. Scorpius était quant à lui habillé comme son père : un costume noir, avec une cravate rouge.

\- Magnifique chérie. Dit Drago

\- Toi aussi tu es très beau. Dit-elle en s'approchant et en l'embrassant

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis le plus beau ! dit Scorpius

\- Oui mon chat.

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour pouvoir transplaner vers le lieu de réception.

En arrivant chez les Parkinson, Hermione fut frappé par tout le luxe que dégageait la maison. Elle avait vécu dans le manoir de Blaise, et maintenant dans celui de Drago, et elle n'avait pas eu cette impression de grand luxe. Enfin, pour les Malfoy, la décoration avait été changée pour devenir un peu plus sobre après l'arrestation de Lucius Malfoy. C'est vrai que c'était des demeures luxueuses, mais ici, l'impression est encore plus importante. Entre les cadres en or, des statuts en or, les tapis brodé d'or ou d'argent… Et les parents de Pansy montraient bien qu'ils avaient de l'argent.

\- Bienvenue chez moi ! dit la brunette en voyant ses amis sur le pas de la porte. Bonjour Mrs Malfoy

Narcissa la salua et se dirigea vers le salon.

\- La décoration est… intéressante. Dit Hermione

\- Tu peux le dire Hermione, c'est horriblement moche !

Pansy se mit à rire puis embrassa Scorpius.

\- Mes parents savent ce que je pense de cette décoration. Ils ramènent des choses de leurs différents voyages, et toutes ses sculptures inutiles en or. Dans une des salles de bain, il y a même une baignoire en marbre avec un robinet qui a la forme d'une sirène. Ils aiment montrer l'argent qu'ils ont tout simplement. Tu m'étonnes que j'étais une peste prétentieuse à Poudlard.

\- On devrait rejoindre tes parents. Dit Drago

\- Oh, oui. Ma mère a déjà pris 2 ou 3 whiskey pur-feu avant que les premiers invités n'arrivent. Bon, au moins elle tient bien l'alcool, mais elle abuse. Demain ça va être de nouveau une crise entre elle et mon père.

Hermione écoutait Pansy tout en la suivant au salon. Scorpius se tenait près d'elle, tenant la main de Drago.

\- Mon père a accaparé Harry depuis qu'il est arrivé. Ils discutent, et mon père semble ravi. Il s'attend à ce que lui et moi, on finisse ensemble.

\- Parce que toi non. Dit Hermione en riant

Pansy rougit tout en indiquant à son amie le salon où se trouvaient déjà quelques invités. Elle vit Harry parlé avec un homme d'environs 40 ans, elle supposa qu'il s'agissait du père de Pansy. Mrs Malfoy et deux autres femmes discutaient un peu plus loin. L'une était brune et ressemblait beaucoup à Pansy, et l'autre blonde.

\- Ma mère. Dit Pansy, et Mrs Greengrass. Astoria et Daphnée sont là aussi. Bon, Daphnée parle avec Blaise et Ginny en ignorant sa sœur mais bon. Ah et devinez qui est là ! La petite amie de Ronald, mais sans Ronald. Astoria voulait absolument que sa nouvelle amie soit présente.

\- Que de joie. Dit Hermione sarcastique.

\- Bon, je voulais laisse, je vais voir si mon père en a fini avec Harry. Et lui demander s'il ne voudrait pas un CV aussi.

Hermione sourit et se mêla aux autres invités présents. Scorpius repéra Teddy non loin d'Harry et demanda à ses parents s'il pouvait le rejoindre. A peine avaient-ils dit oui que le petit était déjà partit. Hermione se servit un verre de champagne proposé par des elfes tout en grimaçant.

\- Je sais a quoi tu penses Hermione, mais on ne peut pas changer le monde aussi facilement. Beaucoup de familles ont abandonné l'esclavage des elfes de maison, mais chez les Parkinson, c'est différent.

\- Oui mais bon.

\- Ils ne semblent pas maltraités

\- Même s'ils l'étaient, tout le monde s'en ficherait.

\- Sauf toi bien sûr. Toujours membre de la SALE ?

\- C'est S. A. L. E., ce sont des initiales, pas un mot !

\- Oui, oui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de moi que les elfes fuyaient comme la peste.

\- C'est juste que dans leur tête, ils pensaient que s'ils acceptaient les bonnets et les écharpes, ils seront libres. Mais Dumbledore leur a dit que non, puisque je ne suis pas leur maîtresse. Du coup, ils ont accepté à ce moment-là.

Au moment où Drago allait répondre, Astoria s'approcha d'eux.

\- Drago, Granger. Dit-elle avec un sourire mielleux.

\- Astoria, toujours un plaisir. Dit Drago

\- Ou pas. Rajouta Hermione. Je reviens, je vais voir Blaise.

Drago hocha la tête tandis qu'Astoria le dévisageait.

\- Je t'ai vu arrivé avec le fils de Granger, vous êtes ensemble et tu acceptes son fils, c'est tellement touchant. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- Wah, tu m'impressionnes Drago. Moi, je n'arriverais pas à faire ça, accepté que la personne avec qui je suis ait déjà eu un enfant… Aussi jeune en plus.

\- Astoria, ne joue pas à ça. Tu sais bien que Scorpius est mon fils.

\- Vraiment ? je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question en fait. Mais il a quoi, 5 ou 6 ans. C'est impossible.

\- Arrête Astoria. Tu savais pour Hermione et moi quand on était à Poudlard. Mais pour une raison qui m'est obscure, tu n'en as pas parlé.

\- Toi non plus tu n'as rien dit, tu n'en as pas parlé avec ta petite sang-de-bourbe.

\- Tu as de la chance qu'on soit en public et que ma mère soit présente, ou je t'en aurais collé une Astoria.

\- Enfin bref, j'espérais juste que ça soit une petite crise, tu sais, cette envie de jouer avec les interdits. Et que par la suite tu reviendrais dans le droit chemin.

Drago ne lui répondit pas, il partit en direction de son meilleur ami en la bousculant au passage. Astoria ne se dépatissait pas de son sourire pour autant. Elle fut rejointe par Lucia qui semblait s'ennuyé à mourir dans sa robe moulant au décolleté tellement plongeant qu'il ne laissait pas place à l'imagination. Elle faisait claqué ses talon vertigineux sur le sol tout en prenant soin de rouler des hanches.

\- Dit moi, quand est-ce que tu vas faire en sorte que Blaise Zabini vienne vers moi. Je me lasse de Ronald.

\- Trouve-toi un autre jouet en attendant. Il faut du temps pour ce genre de plan.

\- Quel genre de plan ?

\- Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt. On doit les affaiblir psychologiquement avant d'entrer en scène.

\- Oh, je vois, pour être l'épaule sur laquelle ils pleureront.

\- Tout à fait. Tu n'es pas si idiote. Au fait, tu savais pour Drago, je veux dire, son fils ?

\- Avec cette Granger ? J'ai fini par en entendre parler. Je ne l'ai pas entendu de leur bouche, juste des échos.

\- Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas douté ? j'imagine qu'ELLE était au courant mais pourquoi ne rien me dire ?

Lucia haussa les épaules tout en scrutant la salle des yeux. Son regard se posa sur Théodore Nott qui venait tout juste d'entrer. Il semblait nerveux. Il salua rapidement les invités et s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Ça va Théo ? demanda Ginny qui était près d'Hermione

\- Pas vraiment non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione

\- Allons en cuisine. On sera plus tranquille.

Hermione le suivit après avoir demandé à ses amis de rester dans le salon. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Théo prit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

\- Alors, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'on avait enquêté sur toi.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas fini, une dizaine de jour plus tard, cette personne voulait des informations complète sur Drago aussi, puis Harry, Ginny, Blaise et même Ronald. Je devais rester professionnel mais je trouvais ça louche. Elle avait déjà un dossier bien remplit. Et j'ai fini par demander pourquoi elle avait besoin d'information sur eux, et elle m'a dit que vous aviez côtoyé sa mère à un moment, et qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur vous, pour voir si elle pouvait venir vous voir et tout. J'avais les dossiers écrits sur mes recherches, et je ne lui avais pas encore donné. Et je lui ai dit que je devais faire d'autres recherches pour savoir le lien avec sa mère et que je lui donnerais plus tard les dossiers. Elle s'est énervée en disant qu'elle les voulait maintenant et qu'elle avait payé pour tout ça. Puis elle est partit. Et quand je suis venu ce matin pour ranger les dossiers, ils n'étaient plus là. Tous les dossiers sur vous, et même les archives sur les membres de l'Ordre.

\- Théo…

\- Ils vont tous m'en vouloir, je suis leur ami et j'ai fait des recherches sur eux, pour une personne que je ne connais pas. Une personne qui n'existe même pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Elle m'a donné un faux nom, une fausse adresse… Et je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Hermione fait attention. Elle voulait principalement savoir leur lien avec toi. Et aussi si Teddy avait été adopté par Harry ou si la presse mentait là-dessus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Théo.

\- Hermione, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. S'il arrive quelque chose à toi ou Scorpius, j'en m'en voudrais à mort, et Drago me tuerait.

\- Il n'arrivera rien.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux de nouveau vers le salon. Drago les regarda interloqué. Hermione secoua la tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Lorsque Pansy aperçu Théo, elle l'obligea à rester.

\- J'ai encore du travail Pansy

\- Non, pas question ! tu passes ton temps au travail. Il est temps de te reposer

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur festive

\- Écoutez-le ! Allez viens rabat joie.

Hermione s'approcha de Drago et lui pris le bras.

\- Ne me dit pas que tout va bien Hermione, Théo est tendu, et ça se voit. On dirait qu'un strangulot lui tiens les…

\- Ne finit pas cette phrase s'il te plait. Dit-elle en observant son fils jouer avec Teddy. Il s'en veut parce qu'il a fait une bêtise selon lui, alors qu'il ne faisait que son travail. Il a peur qu'on lui tourne le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Quelqu'un enquête sur nous Dray, principalement sur moi, mais sur la bande aussi. Il n'a donné que peu d'information pour l'instant, et il n'a rien dit sur Scorpius. Mais il a des archives sur beaucoup de personne, et ce qu'il avait trouvé sur nous tous, il n'a pas voulu le montrer au final parce qu'il commençait à se méfier. Sauf qu'il a été volé hier soir.

\- Quel…

\- Ne lui en veux pas Dray, il n'a fait que son travail.

\- On n'enquête pas sur ses amis !

\- Parfois si, je ne dis pas que c'est excusable, mais on n'est pas obligé de lui en vouloir à mort. Il s'en veut déjà beaucoup.

\- Mais Hermione…

\- Laisse tomber Drago. Et il n'y a rien à craindre !

Au bout d'un moment, et après plusieurs verres et discutions, ce fut l'heure du repas. Il n'y avait que des mets fabuleux et exquis. Mais surtout très cher.

\- Un jour, lors d'un voyage à Paris, nous avons découvert la cuisine moldu dans un restaurant qu'on notait avec des étoiles et non des balais. Pansy nous a forcé à y entrer parce qu'elle mourait de faim, et nous ne l'avons pas regretté ! Depuis, nous ne jurons que par la cuisine Française. _Bon appétit_ _ **[1]**_ _!_ Dit Mr Parkinson en levant son verre.

Tout le monde mangea tout en discutant. Il n'y avait qu'Astoria qui ne disait pas un mot, observant ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle regardait Pansy qui souriait à tout ce que lui racontait Harry. Elle regardait Ginny et Blaise qui se caressait la main de temps à autre. Elle regardait Hermione et Drago qui riaient face à un Scorpius qui parlait. Elle regardait Mrs Malfoy s'occuper de Teddy avec tendresse, en bonne Grand-tante. Elle regardait Lucia faire les yeux doux à un Théo qui l'ignorait. Elle regardait sa sœur qui discutait avec leur mère en secouant sa main gauche où il y avait un magnifique diamant à son annulaire. Elle regardait tous les invités qui mangeaient et discutaient avec joie.

Une fois le dessert terminé, il était presque minuit, et Mrs Parkinson voulu que tout le monde ailles dans le jardin pour attendre l'heure et observé la surprise qu'elle avait préparé. Scorpius était près de sa mère un moment avant de se mettre à courir avec Teddy. Drago discutait avec Théo de ce qui c'était passé, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère. Harry tenait Pansy par la taille et lui expliquait quelque chose. Blaise et Ginny étaient près d'Hermione, en compagnie de Daphnée.

\- Ils sont tellement adorables. Dit-elle. J'attends avec impatience d'en avoir un.

\- Si j'étais toi, je profiterais de ne pas encore avoir d'enfant. Dit Blaise en riant. J'ai pu voir de loin ce que c'est, et je crois que je vais attendre un peu

\- Les enfants sont adorables. Dit Hermione. Mais ils prennent beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Surtout Scorpius

\- Surement parce qu'il est à moitié Malfoy. Drago était une vrai furie quand il était petit, et aussi fière qu'un hippogriffe !

Hermione se mit à rire face à cette remarque.

\- Pour la fierté, ça n'a pas changé je crois. Dit-elle

\- Tu as raison. En tout cas, je suis désolé pour ma sœur. Je veux dire, elle est un peu spéciale, et cruelle aussi, il faut l'admettre, mais elle est raisonnable. Elle ne fera rien. Enfin, je l'espère.

\- J'en ai maté des plus coriaces.

\- Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Elle aura beau dire ce qu'elle veut, elle a un problème. Elle a passé du temps à sainte-mangouste quand elle était petite, parce qu'elle s'amusait à torturer des animaux. Un soir je l'ai même vu en train d'en torturé un avec une bougie. Elle s'amusait à repasser notre elfe de maison… J'aime ma sœur, mais elle me fait peur.

\- Elle fait peur à tout le monde je pense. Mais on ne peut rien pour elle tant qu'elle n'admet pas avoir un vrai problème.

Daphnée allait dire quelque chose lorsque la voix de Mrs Parkinson retentit.

\- Il sera minuit dans 10 secondes…

Tout le monde se mit à décompté ensemble.

\- 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BONNE ANNEE !

Des feux d'artifices explosèrent devant les yeux béats de tout le monde. Hermione frappait des mains en souriant. Blaise embrassa Ginny. Le bruit des explosions couvraient les voix. Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Ils souriaient face au spectacle. Hermione chercha des yeux son fils qui, a peines quelques secondes plus tôt jouait devant elle avec Teddy, mais elle ne vit aucun des deux. Elle se pencha vers Blaise et Ginny.

\- Scorpius et Teddy sont allés quelque part ?

\- Non. Répondit le couple. Ou peut-être que Teddy voulait aller voir Harry. Et que Scorpius l'a suivit

Hermione chercha Harry des yeux et s'approcha.

\- Harry ! dit-elle une fois à sa hauteur. Tu vas vu Scorpius et Teddy, ils n'étaient plus à côté de nous.

\- Non, peut-être à l'intérieur, Teddy n'aime pas les bruits d'explosions surtout que là, c'était assez fort.

Drago de son côté était partit voir sa mère, mais elle non plus n'avait pas vu les enfants. Ginny et Blaise demendèrent aux invité s'ils n'avaient pas vu les deux enfants de 5 ans qui étaient présent à peines quelques minutes plus tôt. A l'intérieur, Drago vit Astoria qui arborait un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qui vous donne envie de gifler quelqu'un, surtout si vous avez perdu quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle

\- Mon fils, et Teddy Lupin. Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

\- Astoria, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

\- Mais je ne joue pas, je réfléchis et rien. Granger aurait dû mieux les surveiller !

\- Oh, mais ferme-là !

Il se mit à arpenter lui aussi la maison à la recherche des enfants. Blaise avait fini par aller chercher dans les alentours avec Théo. Deux enfants de 5 ans, ça ne peut pas aller bien loin. Hermione était proche de la crise de nerf.

\- Rien. Dit Pansy en revenant la voir

\- Rien non plus. Dit Ginny

\- Rien. Dit Blaise et Théo

\- Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

\- On va les retrouver. Dit Harry en lui frottant les épaules.

Drago faisait les cents pas derrière elle et il semblait agacé. Au bout d'un moment, Astoria s'approcha d'eux, un parchemin à la main.

\- Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai trouvé ça. Enfin, Lucia l'a trouvé et me l'a donné.

\- Donne. Dit Drago en lui arrachant le parchemin des mains

\- Pas la peine d'être méchant !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione

Drago lu le parchemin.

\- J'ai le batard et le demi-monstre métamorphomage. J'ai attendu un moment avant de pouvoir me venger comme il le faut. Vous ignorez qui je suis, mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Je vais vous prendre ce qui compte le plus pour vous, je vais vous faire souffrir comme vous m'avez fait souffrir ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas un bourreau d'enfant, enfin, moi en tout cas non. Mais dans ma bande, il risque d'y en avoir, on ne sait jamais ce qui se trouve dans les bas fond. En tout cas, bonne chance pour les retrouver… vivant… Ah et attention, nous sommes partout. Le Mal revient à la charge avec l'héritière de Voldemort.

Drago écrasa le parchemin et le jeta au sol.

\- Ça ne peut pas être possible ! s'exclama Hermione en pleurant. Pas mon bébé !

\- Hermione. Dit Harry. On le retrouvera. Les Aurors seront quoi faire. On le cherchera

\- Je vais commencer à faire des recherches sur ce parchemin. Dit Théo en ramassant la boule sur le sol.

Hermione pleurait tandis qu'Harry essayait de la consoler. Drago essayait de contenir sa colère. Ginny s'effondrait contre Blaise, et Pansy quant à elle, ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- On m'a pris mon bébé ! pleura-t-elle

Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa le front.

\- On le retrouvera Mia, et celui ou celle qui a fait ça payera !

* * *

[1] En français

* * *

 _ **Charliee3216:** C'est le but! x) Moi aussi quand j'ai fini d'écrire je me suis dit "WTF? d'où je sors ce genre de chose ? :O" Et oui, on rajoute la garce de service sinon ça ne sera pas marrant. Et oui, moi aussi je n'aime pas ça, mais j'ai envie de la faire tomber de haut 3:)_

 _ **Okami Shiroi:** Oui, a quelques secondes près il aurait entendu des choses. Oui, il était temps qu'ils se réconcilient. Ahah, oui, elle va surement finir par s'en prendre un a essayer de toucher au chéri de Ginny_

 _ **Miss Hermione enceinte 2:** C'est toujours nous qui avons tord de toute façon x) On voit le mal partout avec la jalousie! M.D.R moi je dis. C'est sur qu'on veut juste protéger ce qui est a nous. Moi, on va dire, que c'est compliqué! x)_

 _ **SwanGranger:** C'est sur! Et bientôt je vais faire une petite soirée pour me détendre de tout ça. Mais de rien! Et oui! le côté fleur bleu qui est ressortit. Et oui, les choses ne peuvent pas être toujours rose. Astoria est là, et elle compte bien le faire savoir. Et enfin, Ron réfléchit un peu. J'espère que la suite te plaira. _

_**hahaha mystre:** Oui, Astoria est une vrai peste mais elle se la joue innocente. Elle fait comme si, elle est plus intelligente qu'elle ne laisse croire. C'est ce qui la rend la plus dangereuse. On verra pour les bébés :P. Tout viens a point a qui sait attendre en tout cas. Bon, mes épreuves se sont... euh bien passé x) Non je rigole, ça va, il y a eu pire. Les devoirs donnés par mes profs étaient pire! Et oui, maintenant c'est VACANCES! et je compte bien profiter pour écrire et sortir un peu. Et oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir a cause des épreuves qui ont eu lieu au début du mois et ensuite j'ai du préparer un oral qui a eu lieu i peine 1 semaine. Quand c'était fini j'ai fait ouf! Après si tu veux, il y a les petits OS ;) _

_**cycya777:** je suis contente que ça te plaise. Ahah, on dirait moi quand je trouve un livre ou une fanfiction qui me plait, je la lis en continue et je la fini trop vite, du coup je me retrouve avec rien x) Et je me demande comment tu as fais avec 2 loulous en plus ^^. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 23, on ne l'attendait plus! mdr**

 **Bon, bonne nouvelle en tout cas, j'ai mon BTS! maintenant, reste à voir ce que je fais l'année prochaine vu que j'ai loupé le mail de confirmation pour mon école... Enfin bon, j'espère que ça se passera bien. J'ai envoyé un mail à l'école en disant qu'ils ont utilisé la mauvais adresse alors que c'était celle que j'avais du prendre pour accéder à leur page d'inscription en ligne. (je suis un poisson rouge ^^') Enfin bref, on verra tout ça à la rentrée d'août!**

 **J'ai pas eu le temps de finir se chapitre puisque j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire, des entretiens, des soirées entre potes (où j'ai compris qu'il ne faut vraiment pas abusé de l'alcool, vraiment pas xD Heureusement que j'ai un chéri génial qui c'est occupé de moi!) et surtout m'occuper de la maison et des animaux puisque mes parents étaient partit en vacances. Enfin bref, j'avais comme dirait ma meilleure amie, un agenda de ministre.**

 **Je viens de le finir et je le poste de suite pour vous!**

 **Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis et interagir avec vous via des commentaires.**

 **J'ai une question aussi, vous jouez à Pokémon Go? Si oui, quel niveau?**

 **Moi je l'ai téléchargé il y a quelques jours et je suis a fond dedans. Avec mon chéri et nos amis on fait des expéditions Pokémon et c'est vraiment marrant. Là je suis niveau 13. Et j'y joue même en voiture quand mon chéri viens me chercher pour qu'on sorte. Du coup je gère 2 jeux. Mdrr**

 **Bon, j'arrête d'étaler ma vie qui ne semble pas la plus inintéressante (LOL) vu qu'elle consiste à écrire quand j'ai de l'inspiration (comme se soir), regarder des séries, jouer à Pokémon, lire (en se moment je lit Sunshine) et manger. ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Vous auriez des Dramiones à me conseillez? ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien lu dessus.**

* * *

Chapitre 23

Hermione était toujours assise dans le salon des Parkinson. Pansy venait de lui apporter un thé et Drago la tenait dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Ginny se collait contre Blaise l'air abattu. Harry c'était rendu au Ministère pour parler aux Aurors de ce qui c'était passé et les faire venir. Théo avait foncé à son bureau pour rassembler le plus d'information qu'il pourrait avoir sur le mot, et surtout demander une analyse. Personne ne parlait, toujours sous le choc. Il n'y avait qu'Astoria pour afficher un grand sourire dans ce genre de situation.

\- Vous savez, il faut relativiser. Arrêter de s'inquiéter. Ça ne ramènera personne de rester planter là comme ça. Vous savez ?

\- Astoria, ferme-là ! lança Daphnée en fusillant ta sœur du regard

\- Je donne juste des conseils

\- Tu fais juste ta… laisse tomber.

Astoria se mit à rire et se leva pour rejoindre Lucia qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Personne ne s'intéressait à elles de toute façon, top occupé à réfléchir à qui pouvait être cette femme qui avait osé enlever les enfants. Elle entraina son « amie » avec elle dans la bibliothèque. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les observait ou ne les écoutait, Astoria parla.

\- Tu as vu, c'est là qu'ils sont le plus vulnérable. Tu as vu leur tête ?

\- Mais, ils sont collés à leurs copines !

\- Pas pour très longtemps, il suffit de quelques jours et pouf, plus rien.

\- Comment ça ? Comment on va s'y prendre ?

\- N'encombre pas ta petite tête ma belle. Ce sont des choses qui se font naturellement. Pas besoin de réfléchir.

Elle sourit et sortit sa baguette pour faire venir un verre de vin pour elle.

\- Maintenant que ce petit bâtard n'est plus là, j'aurais le champ libre pour monter la tête de cette sang-de-bourbe et de mon cher Drago. Et je le récupèrerais. Ça va être tellement simple.

Elle but une gorgé de vin en souriant. Une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter.

\- Pas tant que je serais là.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Lady Malfoy et à son visage impassible. Elle lâcha son verre de surprise.

\- Mon petit fils n'est pas un bâtard. Il est l'héritier de ma famille. Et tant que je serais en vie, tu ne feras jamais partit de la famille Malfoy. Tu ferais honte à notre famille. Miss Granger vaut tellement mieux que toi. Et je te préviens Astoria, tu n'as pas intérêt à approcher mon fils, et toi, jeune fille, j'ai vu comment tu regardais Blaise, tu n'as pas non plus intérêt à l'approcher.

\- Mais… commença Astoria

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tant que je serais en vie, tu n'en feras rien. Ou tu auras à faire à moi.

Le visage d'Astoria se durci. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Lady Malfoy l'en empêcha en parlant.

\- N'essaye pas de me menacer. J'ai dû faire face à pire que toi. Et pour mon fils, je suis prête à tout. Et je te surveillerais de très près ma cher.

La jeune fille ne dit plus rien et regarda Narcissa partir comme si de rien était. Astoria frappa rageusement du pied sur le sol. Lucia la regarda sans rien dire.

\- C'est pas possible ! elle va me mettre des bâtons dans les roues cette vielle… argh !

\- Tu vas trouver un moyen de l'empêcher de nuire aux plans ?

\- Bien entendu ! tu me prends pour qui ? s'énerva Astoria. Je dois juste revoir le plan, et prévenir notre… amie, qu'elle devra faire attention car cette bonne femme me surveille. Et dire que je suis l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Mieux que cette française.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes discutaient dans la bibliothèque, les Aurors venaient d'arriver sur place, ainsi que Ronald et les grands-parents de Teddy. Harry était également avec eux et se rependait en excuse pour avoir failli à la surveillance de son filleul. Même si Andromeda essayait de le rassurer, rien n'y faisait. Narcissa s'approcha de sa sœur sans vraiment savoir comment agir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui parler. Depuis qu'elle c'était marié avec un moldu et défié la famille Black, elle avait été renié. Narcissa avait toujours admiré la force de sa sœur et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu faire la même chose qu'elle, fuir ce monde sombre qu'était sa famille. Elle lui avait bien envoyé des lettres, mais ses parents avaient veillé à ce qu'elle cesse à grand coup de Doloris.

\- Andromeda. Dit Narcissa en s'approchant

\- Petite sœur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça fait si longtemps !

\- Trop j'imagine. Je suis désolé pour ton petit fils.

\- Et moi pour le tiens. Harry nous en a parlé. Teddy l'adore. Tout le monde l'adore. Il est adorable, et vraiment intelligent. On les retrouvera.

\- Je vais aller les aider. Dit Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de rester sans rien faire.

Il sortit en compagnie d'un groupe d'Auror tandis qu'un autre interrogeait tout le monde.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il était près de moi, et d'un coup il n'était plus là. On était tous en train de regarder les feux d'artifices. Ça s'est passé si vite. A un moment il était près de moi, et ensuite, il n'était plus là.

\- On fera tout notre possible pour découvrir qui a fait ça.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Daphnée se rongeait les ongles. Pansy se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Tu sais, c'est comme quand on était enfant, quand j'avais ce sentiment oppressent qui me venait sans prévenir, et qu'au bout d'un moment on finissait par découvrir que ma sœur avait fait quelque chose d'horrible ou parfois même avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Oui, et ça arrivait souvent même. A Poudlard tu as pu l'empêcher de faire plein de bêtises.

Daphnée prit une grande inspiration et regarda tristement son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A quoi tu penses ?

\- Pansy, je crois qu'Astoria est mêlé à quelque chose avec l'enlèvement des garçons. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, mais j'en suis quasiment sûr ! Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi elle est mêlé à tout ça, mais en tout cas, elle a aidé à ce que ça arrive.

\- Il faut le dire aux Aurors ! dit Pansy

\- Et je dis quoi Pansy ? Excusez-moi, mais ma sœur est un peu dérangé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à chaque fois qu'elle est mêlé à quelque chose de mal. Du coup, c'est sans doute elle qui a fait le coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais c'est elle.

\- C'est vrai que c'est toi qui vas finir à Sainte-Mangouste en disant ça. Mais tu peux en parler à Théo, il saura quoi faire de ton information. Et je suis sûr qu'il a encore un faible pour toi

Daphnée rougit mais ne releva pas la remarque. Elle se reprit en regardant Hermione qui se serrait contre Drago.

\- Je suis tellement triste pour eux. Ce n'est pas possible de faire ça. Enlever des enfants c'est inhumain !

\- Oui. Et je suis sûr que Drago pense que c'est entièrement sa faute. Il a trahis les mangemorts pour Hermione, et certains ont pu s'enfuir. Le Ministère fait tout pour ne pas en parler mais je le sais, il y a encore des mangemorts qui sont en liberté, et des néo-mangemort aussi, qui croit en ce que faisais Voldemort. Et leurs cible sont principalement les traitres à leurs sang comme ils le disent, et les membres de l'Ordre qui ont fait en sorte d'empêcher Voldemort de venir au pouvoir.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? s'étonna Daphnée

\- Un de mes ex… Je n'en savais rien, je l'ai découvert quand j'étais chez lui une fois. Il était partit travailler et j'ai vu sa pièce secrète. Je voulais juste visité son appartement et j'ai vu plein de dossier, des journaux, des tableaux avec le nom des cibles qu'il aimerait tuer… Et j'ai vu les noms de mes amis. J'ai prévenu les Aurors et depuis il pourrit à Azkaban, et je crois qu'il m'en veut encore beaucoup pour ça.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas douer pour trouver des copains dignes de ce nom. C'est exaspérant.

\- Ouais… J'espère que cette fois, j'aurais de la chance

\- Si c'est Potter, oui. Tant que tu ne fais pas l'idiote.

Pansy la regarda sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, les parents de Daphnée vinrent la voir.

\- Daphnée, on va y aller.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Derrière ses parents se trouvait Astoria qui regardait Drago et Hermione d'un regard mauvais. Elle se pencha vers Pansy.

\- Je vais essayer de la surveiller quand même, et voir Théo.

Daphnée embrassa Pansy puis fit un signe de main aux autres avant de suivre ses parents. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle entendit sa mère se plaindre de ce qui c'était passé.

\- Non mais franchement, voilà comment gâcher une bonne soirée. Si on n'arrive pas à s'occuper de ses enfants, on les confit à des personnes plus qualifiés !

\- Maman, ils ont été enlevés. Dit Daphnée

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont juste enfuis parce que ce sont des incompétents.

Daphnée voulu parlé mais ne dit rien de plus. Sa mère pouvait être d'une mauvaise foi et méchante de surcroit. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa mère sous cet angle, elle comprenait pourquoi Astoria était ainsi.

\- Et c'est tellement dommage qu'un bon partit comme Drago soit avec cette fille.

\- Astoria, ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ce genre de chose. Dit leur père sans la regarder

Toute la famille Greengrass sortit de chez les Parkinson et transplanèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Du côté du salon, Hermione avait fini de pleurer mais elle était maintenant complètement muette. Mrs Parkinson c'était rendu dans la cuisine pour faire du thé pour tout le monde. Mrs Malfoy c'était servi quelque chose d'un peu plus fort pour pouvoir supporter ça. Elle n'avait jamais aimé voir son souffrir. Et maintenant que Scorpius avait été enlevé, elle se sentait inutile et frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour apaisé son fils. Drago se sentait mal, vraiment mal, et semblait sur le point d'exploser. Ron ignorait sa petite amie, trop occupé à essayer de réconforter son amie avec sa sœur. Harry fini par revenir à l'intérieur avec les Aurors.

\- Où sont les Greengrass ? demanda l'un des Aurors

\- Ils viennent de partir. Dit Mr Parkinson. Pourquoi ?

\- On a utilisé de la magie, mais à l'intérieur des protections.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Drago en se levant

\- Eh bien, les Aurors ont vérifié la barrière magique, et elle n'a subi aucun dégât. Ça veut dire que personne n'a forcé le passage pour entrer chez les Parkinson. Et il y a des traces de magie là où ont été vu les enfants pour la dernière fois. Ils supposent donc que soit une des personnes ici à lever les protections de la maison, soit c'est quelqu'un qui était présent qui a enlevé les enfants et qu'il avait un complice qui attendait. Répondit Harry

\- Mais avec les feux d'artifices, il y avait tellement de bruit et personne ne s'intéressait à autre chose qu'aux feux d'artifices dans le ciel. Dit Blaise

\- Mrs et Mr Parkinson, dîtes moi, qui a l'autorisation d'activer et désactiver les protections ?

\- Nous. Dit Mr Parkinson. Et Pansy.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Mais ça ne risque pas d'être nous, nous ne les désactivons jamais. Et ce sont les même que lors de la période de guerre. Dit-elle

\- D'accord. Fit l'Auror. Et une autre question, Mrs Parkinson, pourquoi avoir utilisé des feux d'artifices ? C'est peu commun chez les Sorciers de Sang-Pur.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais plus pourquoi je les ai pris. Une envie m'est venue quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Une envie soudaine ? demanda Pansy

\- Oui. J'étais au marché, et… en fait, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment.

Pansy regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

\- De quoi tu te souviens maman ? Je ne veux pas dire que c'est de ta faute ou quoi que se soit, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas une des plus grandes fans des objets moldu.

\- Eh bien, je me souviens d'être partit au marché faire quelques courses, j'ai croisé Astoria et son amie… Vanessa je crois. Elles étaient avec une autre jeune fille, très jolie, brune, cheveux bouclé, maquillé de façon sombre. J'ai bavardé avec elles et ensuite plus rien. J'avais par la suite des objets moldu à la main, les feux d'artifices, avec un parchemin qui expliquait comment les utilisé. Elles parlaient de ces objets comme si c'était génial, je suppose que c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée.

\- J'imagine. Dit Pansy avant de se retourner vers Harry et formuler en silence : Imperium tu penses ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que c'était trop tard pour prouver qu'il y avait eu un sortilège sur Mrs Parkison. Les Aurors hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers Hermione et les Tonks.

\- Nous avons récolté certains indices, et nous faisons notre possible pour retrouver les enfants. Les enlèvements d'enfants sont notre priorité.

Hermione hocha la tête sans rien dire.

\- Quels sortilèges ont été utilisés ? demanda Drago

\- Silencio, incarcerem et un sort d'allègement. Et ça a du se faire très vite, mais il n'y a pas de trace de pas. Du moins dans le jardin. On verra dans les alentours. Si le raviseur vous contacte, prévenez nous au plus vite.

\- D'accord

\- Et surtout, reposez-vous. On sait ce qu'on fait. Et nous avons pu voir un bon nombre de famille se déchirez au lieu de rester uni dans ce genre d'épreuve.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et les Aurors partirent. Pansy s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Vous pouvez dormir ici. Dit-elle

\- Non, on va rentrer. Il faut qu'Hermione se repose. Dit Drago. D'accord mon amour ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva en prenant la main de Drago.

\- On veillera sur elle. Dit Narcissa

Tous les trois partirent, laissant les autres dans le salon silencieux. Une fois qu'Hermione ne fut plus dans la pièce, Blaise se mit à jurer.

\- Si j'attrape cette folle qui a fait ça ! dit-il

\- Calme-toi bébé. Dit Ginny en lui prenant la main. On doit être fort pour Hermione. Moi aussi j'aimerais lancer un sort à cette fille qui vénère Voldemort mais pour l'instant, on doit attendre.

\- Oui. Tu nous excuseras Pansy, mais nous aussi on va y aller.

La brune hocha la tête et regarda tout le monde partir petit à petit. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, ses parents et Harry. Même les Tonks étaient partit après avoir serré Harry dans leur bras. Elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Non, je me sens tellement inutile et nul. Il a fallu d'une fraction de seconde. Ils jouaient devant nous, puis on a regardé les feux d'artifices et pouf, disparu, comme par magie dirait les moldu.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ça aurait été chez les Tonks. Cette personne a une dent contre vous.

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller contre elle et étouffa un sanglot.

\- Hermione est choqué, elle ne parle même plus. Dit-il dans le cou de Pansy. Scorpius était l'une des seules choses à laquelle elle se raccrochait pour avancer. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui se passera si on n'arrive pas à le sauver ? Et Teddy ? La seule part de Tonks qui reste à Ted et Andromeda !

\- Ne soit pas négatif. On le sauvera. Tu as réussi à vaincre Voldmort, tu auras aussi cette fille. Parle-moi de ce que tu as découvert avec les mangemorts.

Harry se décala et hocha la tête. Il se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

\- Aucun trouble de la barrière magique, ça signifie donc que personne n'à tenter d'entrer par effraction chez vous. Soit quelqu'un la fait entrer, ou c'était quelqu'un qui était à l'intérieur qui était complice.

\- Mais pour laisser entrer…

\- Il faut que ce soit les propriétaires ou quelqu'un déjà à l'intérieur. Tu sais, c'est comme ouvrir une porte fermé. De l'extérieur seulement, il faut forcer la porte, mais si les propriétaires sont là et ouvre la porte, la personne peut entrer, mais, il est possible que quelqu'un lambda à l'intérieur ouvre la porte.

\- Ça pourrait donc être n'importe qui. Dit-elle

\- Et quelqu'un de consentent surtout.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Lorsque les Aurors lancent un sort de détection de magie, ils détectent tout, même les sortilèges qui ont été lancé sur les gens, comme l'impérium.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui a été invité chez mes parents qui a osé faire ça ? s'écria-t-elle

\- Il pouvait bien être sous Polynectard. On ne sait pas. Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'invité, selon mes parents du moins. Mais vu que je n'ai pas parlé avec beaucoup d'entre eux. Mais c'est vrai qu'une des amies de ma mère semblait un peu différente ce soir, mais je ne les ai vu que deux ou trois fois. Je ne saurais pas te dire. Ensuite ?

\- Il semblerait que la personne ai utilisé un sortilège de silence puis les a ligotés, et ensuite les a fait sortir de la propriété.

Il attira Pansy dehors et lui montra le chemin, là où se trouvaient les enfants au début, et la chemin que semblait avoir pris le ravisseur des enfants.

\- Il n'y a aucune trace, rien qui dise que ça soit vraiment ici que cette personne soit passée. Rien, aucun détail.

\- Des détails comment ? Comme un morceau de tissus ?

\- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?

Pansy montra un rosier qu'elle pointait avec sa baguette. On pouvait voir un morceau de tissus bleu.

\- Comment on a pu rater ça ? demanda Harry

\- Vous avez sans doute regardé d'un seul côté, en pensant que la personne avait longé le mur pour faire le tour de la maison, sans penser qu'elle avait pu traverser le jardin directement sans chercher à se cacher dans l'ombre de la maison.

\- Tu penses qu'il vient d'où ?

\- Aucune idée, je n'ai pas vu personne habillé en bleu. Quoi que…

\- Quoi ?

\- La chemise de Teddy était bleu, c'est sans doute la sienne ! Je pense que cette personne l'a fait courir et qu'il s'est pris dans les roses. Je suppose en tout cas. Ou alors quand elle le portait.

\- Mais je ne sais pas si ça nous aidera. Dit Harry

\- On ne sait jamais. Il faut envoyer ça aux Aurors pour qu'ils essayent les sorts de localisation.

Harry hocha la tête. A ce moment-là, il sentit un gros coup de barre. La fatigue montait en lui tout d'un coup.

\- Pansy, ça te dérange si je reste dormir chez toi ?

Pansy rougit et bafouilla. Harry lui sourit.

\- Je suis trop crevé pour transplaner. Je n'ai pas envie d'être désartibulé.

\- Oh… euh… Oui bien sûr.

Elle l'accompagne dans la maison pour lui montrer une des chambres d'ami. Une fois qu'elle lui ait montré sa chambre, elle le regarda un moment sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Bon ben bonne nuit. Du moins… Enfin tu me comprends. Finit-elle par dire

Harry lui sourit avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, il lui attrapa la main et l'attira contre lui puis il l'embrassa.

\- C'est sans doute pas le meilleur moment pour ça, mais j'ai envie de tenter quelque chose avec toi. Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi.

Il la lâcha et ferma sa porte en souriant. Pansy quand a elle regarda la porte pendant encore 5 bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir bouger. Elle finit par bouger et se rendre dans sa chambre, toujours perturbé.

Chez les Malfoy, Hermione était allongé dans le lit de Scorpius, serrant sa peluche serpent contre elle. Drago était sorti un moment pour lui prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il la rejoignit dans la chambre de Scorpius et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Bois ça. Dit-il

\- Je ne veux pas dormir Dray

\- Ecoute-moi mon cœur, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien du tout, mais tu dois te reposer, ce n'est pas en ne dormant pas, et tout ça. Tu dois être en forme pour le retrouver, et surtout quand on le retrouvera parce qu'il aura besoin de tout l'amour de sa maman.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais Hermione. D'habitude c'est toi qui est la plus rationnel. Bois cette potion pour te reposer. Et viens dans notre chambre.

Hermione le suivit dans leur chambre et prit la potion.

\- Je t'aime Draco. Dit-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Draco s'allongea près d'elle et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je t'aime aussi Mia. Et je te jure que si j'attrape cette sale… Je la tue de mes propres mains !

Il la serra contre lui et s'endormit également, sans prendre de potion. Il trouvait qu'Hermione en avait plus besoin que lui.

Dans une pièce légèrement sombre, où ne flottait qu'une simple bougie se trouvait Scorpius et Teddy. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un feu de cheminée qui dégageait une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Les deux enfants avaient face à eux deux assiettes où se trouvait des cookies ainsi qu'une briquette de jus. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir été frappés mais la manche de Teddy était déchirée. Dans le fond de la pièce, le coin le plus sombre, se trouvait une personne, assise sur son fauteuil. Elle regardait les enfants manger en silence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Scorpius de but en blanc

\- Parce que ça fait partit de mon plan. J'ai besoin de vous pour faire venir à moi les personnes que je veux vraiment.

\- Mais comment ils vont nous retrouver ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça petit. N'encombre pas ta petite tête.

\- Tu vas nous tuer ? demanda Teddy

\- Non, je ne suis pas une tueuse d'enfant voyons. Je vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que Potter, Granger, Malfoy… tout ce petit monde vienne à moi

\- Mon papa c'est le plus fort, et ma maman la plus intelligente.

\- Et mon parrain est un héros ! Ils vont vous battre !

La jeune femme de l'ombre se mit à rire.

\- Vous êtes tellement adorable. Mais non, je me vengerais d'eux. Et les ferais souffrir. Tout simplement.

\- NON ! s'énerva Scorpius.

Lorsque le petit cria, son plat s'envola et s'écrasa à la droite de la jeune femme. Elle le regarda surprise et les enfants purent voir son sourire dans la pénombre.

\- Intéressant. Peut-être que je pourrais arranger mes plans et faire en sorte que je devienne ta nouvelle maman. Et dans quelques années, tu seras le meilleur sorcier jamais vu.

\- Non… murmura Scorpius.

\- Bon, maintenant au lit ! s'exclama-t-elle

Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait deux petits matelas et des couvertures. Les deux enfants s'allongèrent sans rien dire. A peine avait-il touché le lit qu'ils sentirent quelque chose de froid sur leur cheville.

\- Non pas que j'ai peur de deux mioches de 5 ans, mais je préfère m'assurer que vous ne bougerez pas de cette pièce. Je vous rapporterez de quoi vous occuper demain.

Sur ses mots, elle partit, laissant les deux enfants seul.

\- J'ai peur. Murmura Teddy

\- Prend ma main. C'est pas grave d'avoir peur. Et je suis sûr que maman va nous retrouver.

Teddy hocha la tête et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

* * *

 ** _Charliee3216:_** _Oui, ces deux pestes rendent tout le monde fou je pense. Mais elles finiront par payer. Ne dit-on pas que la roue fini par tourner? Oui, Astoria est prête à tout. Et ce n'est pas un secret qu'elle est mêler à tout ça, reste à savoir comment!_

 _ **Swangranger:** Je sais, c'est une fin badante, et pour cause, la disparition de nos deux bout de choux! Elle finira par arriver bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, ils méritent plein de câlin! De rien en tout cas_

 _ **Okami shiroi:** Oui, malheureusement je vais te dire. On verra par la suite quel est le rôle d'Astoria dans tout ça. _

_**Miss Hermione enceinte 2:** Bonsoir! De rien! Et oui, c'est la grande question, comment ils ont pu prévoir tout ça et mettre tout en oeuvre. Il y a des indices pour le moment, mais tout sera dit au moment voulu. Et bien, moi je te dirais qu'elle a le même problème que son papounet: elle est folle. Et pour le moment, on ne sait pas grand chose sur elle, mais ça sera à un moment. Tu as peut-être raison, qui sait? Ou une de ses sibres... Pour sa maman, qui sait Bella, pas Bella? On en saura plus quand elle parlera d'elle pour de bon et qu'elle se montrera et arrêtera de jouer dans l'ombre. Mercie ne tout cas! _

_**hahaha mystère:** Les vacances c'est le pied! :3 J'ai pu voir des amis que je n'avais pas vu depuis un moment et profité un peu de passer du temps avec eux, et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Bon, et voir une fille que je n'aime pas beaucoup vu qu'elle semble avoir des vu sur mon chéri, (de mon point de vu en tout cas, mais c'est à cause de son comportement que je dis ça...) donc voilà! Sans oublier mon chat qui refuse que j'utilise mon ordi ^^'. Et oui, les choses inintéressante arrivent enfin! Moi aussi je suis d'accord, on n'enquête pas sur ses amis, sauf si on a pas le choix. Il ne dit pas exactement pourquoi il l'a fait. Et oui, je me met au suspense, c'est un concept intéressant! x) Quand j'en ai parlé à mon chéri, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas gentil de laisser les gens dans le doute comme ça et l'attente de la suite. _

_**C:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Oui c'est vrai qu'Hermione semble un peu plus faible, mais elle essaye de mener une vie normal sans problème après avoir subit autant de problème durant son année scolaire. Il faut dire que ça doit être perturbant d'être à l'école et de risquer sa vie chaque année oO. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, notre petite Hermione reviendra plus forte qu'avant. Surtout que son fils est en danger. Laissons juste le choc passer. Je ne sais pas vraiment a quel rythme je poste, parce que parfois je peux le poster à une semaine d'intervalle, et parfois plus. Parce que c'est en court d'écriture pour moi aussi. du coup voilà. bisous! _

_**Rine:** Oui, c'est le moment horrible de l'histoire. Mais pour celle-là je ne veux pas de Bad end. Donc il n'y a pas trop de soucis à se faire. Mais bon :/. Oui, Astoria est une peste et la copine de Ron une vrai ... voilà quoi ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Ahah! le chapitre arrive sans 1 mois d'attente x) Pour une fois! J'étais inspiré cette fois! je l'ai écris en deux jours (j'aurais pu faire plus tôt mais j'étais chez mon chéri, et j'écris seulement quand il dort ou qu'il est occupé avec sa petite voiture *je lève les yeux au ciel*. Et sur ma tablette, du coup voilà!)**

 **J'ai trouvé une gentille personne qui a bien voulu me relire et vérifier mes textes pour enlever les vilaines fautes d'orthographe! x) Un grand merci à Sindri Orelinde! Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle fait, franchement vraiment c'est pas mal :) En tout cas, moi j'aime bien. Et laissez lui un avis aussi. ça aide!**

 **Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira! Laissez un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture! Bisous!**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Hermione émergea de son sommeil sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, et elle se sentait reposer. A côté d'elle, Drago dormait encore. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de réaliser la situation. Son fils n'était plus là. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures, mais pour elle, c'était déjà trop. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'un bain chaud et ensuite de trouver quelque chose à faire qui lui permettrait de retrouver son fils.

Du côté de la maison Zabini, Blaise préparait un café pour Ginny. Elle le regardait sans parler, appuyée contre le mur. Dans le salon se trouvait Mrs Zabini. Personne ne parlait réellement. Tous restaient choqués par ce qui c'était passé. Blaise apporta son café à Ginny et lui caressa le bras tandis qu'elle buvait.

\- C'est tellement affreux. J'ai tellement envie que Scorpius et Teddy rentrent.

\- On les retrouvera. Théo s'est mis sur le coup, il va travailler comme un fou.

\- Mais le pauvre, j'espère que cette folle n'est pas un bourreau d'enfant ! Il faut que j'aille au Terrier pour prévenir mes parents et Ronald. Ils pourront sans doute nous aider.

\- Je ne sais pas si Hermione a besoin que ça s'ébruite.

\- Elle ne voudra surement pas, mais Blaise, elle ne parle plus à sa famille, elle aura besoin de soutien.

\- Fais comme tu le sens Ginny.

Elle lui serra la main et lui fit un sourire contrit.

\- J'irais dans l'après-midi. J'ai envie de rester près de toi pour le moment.

Scorpius et Teddy se réveillèrent dans la même pièce sans fenêtre où ils avaient dormi. Ils avaient été recouvert d'une couverture et le feu brulait toujours dans la cheminé. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux sans vraiment comprendre. Une jeune fille était dans un coin de la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains, et sur la table présente dans la pièce, il y avait un autre plateau.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle

Scorpius ne répondit pas, se demandant par où elle était entrée. Il ne voulait pas rester ici.

\- J'apporte le petit déjeuner. My Lady ne savait pas ce que vous mangiez, du coup il y a du lait au chocolat, du jus de citrouille, des gaufres, des viennoiseries moldues et des fruits.

\- T'es qui ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Elle regarda les enfants un moment avant de changer d'avis.

\- Je m'appelle Sophie. Sophie Macnair.

\- La fille du mangemort ? demanda Teddy en reniflant

\- Oui. Vous le connaissez ? Enfin… Vous avez 5 ans, dit-elle en riant. Venez manger.

D'un coup de baguette, elle déverrouilla la chaine qui maintenait leur cheville. Elle les fit s'asseoir à table pour manger. Les deux enfants la regardaient avec curiosité. Elle n'avait rien de la méchante. Elle était petite, avec un visage plutôt rond et des cheveux roux bouclé qui lui entouraient le visage et semblaient indomptable, comme les cheveux d'Hermione en première année, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache les dompter. Sa peau était très claire, et elle avait de beaux yeux noisette et des lèvres pleines et rose. Sur son petit nez, il y avait des taches de rousseurs. Et elle ne semblait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'année.

\- Mon père était mangemort, mais je ne l'ai pas connu. J'ai vécu aux Etats-Unis avec ma mère.

Sophie souriait. Elle semblait être ce genre de personne, toujours joviale, toujours de bonne humeur. Teddy avait même arrêté de renifler et la regardait avec fascination. Scorpius était toujours méfiant.

\- C'est My Lady qui m'a pris sous son aile quand ma mère est morte, avec Miss Astoria. My Lady peut être gentille. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en veut de vous enfermer ici. C'est moi qui vous surveillerez la plupart du temps. Je pourrais jouer avec vous.

\- C'est gentil, dit Scorpius

\- Je ne suis pas mauvaise.

Elle sourit en croquant dans un croissant. Les enfants finirent leur petit déjeuner et elle sourit en débarrassant.

\- Il y a des vêtements propres pour vous, vous pendrez un bain…

\- SOPHIE ! hurla une voix en extérieur

\- My Lady m'appelle. Retournez sur votre matelas !

Les garçons retournèrent sur le matelas et elle les attacha de nouveau en lançant un petit désolé. Elle les laissa seuls dans la pièce et rejoignit sa « Lady » dehors. Scorpius remarqua que la porte se trouvait derrière la table et le fauteuil où s'installait la femme mystérieuse. Si seulement ils pouvaient ne plus être attachés…

Hermione était installée dans la bibliothèque, un thé à la main. Drago la rejoignit et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il

\- Ça ira mieux quand Scorpius rentrera. Et Teddy

\- Je sais, et si j'attrape celle qui a fait ça, je pourrais la tuer de mes propres mains.

\- Drago, les Aurors s'en chargent.

\- Pas sûr

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Certains pourraient être corrompus. On ne sait jamais.

\- Tu deviens parano, chéri.

Drago haussa les épaules et l'embrassa.

\- Je vais aller voir Théo pour voir ce qu'il a trouvé et comment avance les choses. Et tu ne devrais pas rester seule. Passe voir Ginny ou Blaise. Et tu devrais envoyer une lettre à tes parents.

\- Ils n'en avaient déjà rien à faire de Scorpius quand il était ici, je ne crois pas que cela les intéresse de savoir ça.

\- Hermione, on a toujours besoin du soutien de ses parents dans ce genre de situation.

\- On verra. Je vais venir avec toi voir Théo

\- Non, tu vas te reposer. J'irais seul.

\- Drago…

\- Non Hermione, il faut que tu te reposes. Je passe voir Théo et je rentre.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Drago la laissa tranquille, il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir. Après le départ de Drago, Hermione soupira et posa sa tasse de thé. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et pour la première fois, elle se sentait vraiment inutile.

Une fois sorti de la maison, Drago transplana à une rue du cabinet de Théo. Il marcha d'un pas vif, ignorant les passants et entra dans le cabinet sans attendre. La secrétaire de Théo lui sourit quand elle le vit, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui dire bonjour.

\- Monsieur Nott est dans son bureau, il m'a dit de faire annuler tous ses rendez-vous et de dire à ses clients qu'il ne sera pas disponible pour cause d'une affaire urgente. Donc… Je ne sais pas s'il vous recevra.

\- Si, il le fera, c'est pour moi l'affaire urgente.

\- Bien, je vais le voir et je reviens.

Elle entra dans le bureau de Théo et referma la porte. Elle resta un moment avant de ressortir pour annoncer à Drago qu'il pouvait entrer. Elle retourna ensuite à son poste. Lorsque Drago entra, il trouva un Théodore Nott blanc comme un linge, il portait ses vêtements de la veille, et semblait négligé. Son bureau sentait la fumée de cigarette et le café.

\- Tu as l'air complètement épuisé, commenta Drago

\- Et toi, totalement paumé. Chacun ses problèmes, mon cher… Désolé. Je suis complètement à cran depuis hier soir.

\- Ce n'est rien, tout le monde l'est. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je dois encore faire plein de recherches et j'ai l'impression d'avancer dans le noir total. Cette fille peut très bien être la fille biologique de Voldemort, comme juste la fille d'un de ses partisans qui prenait la chose trop au sérieux.

\- Donc ça ne nous avance pas.

\- Non, mais je viens d'avoir un hibou de l'école de Salem, et devine ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

\- L'école américaine ?

\- Oui, et surtout la liste des anciens élèves. J'ai fait de même avec Beaux-bâtons, Durmstrang et toutes les écoles sorcières du pays. Même Poudlard. Parce que soit cette fille est plus jeune que nous, soit légèrement plus âgé. Et j'ai repensé à la fille qui voulait des informations et sur ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je note tout pour voir ce que je peux en tirer. Regarde.

Il tendit à Drago ses notes :

 _Jeune femme, lien avec les mangemorts et possible avec Voldemort. Recherche informations sur membre de l'Ordre et anciens mangemorts qui ont changé de camp. Vengeance. France. Salem. Bellatrix ? Mangemort mort durant la grande guerre. Bande ? Enfant de mangemort/Mangemort caché…_

\- Bon, on n'avance pas trop en fait.

\- Pour tout dire, non. Mais j'ai ressorti tous les dossiers des mangemorts que j'ai. Et la plupart sont morts ou à Azkaban. Il n'y avait pas énormément de femme. Donc soit l'enfant est celui de Voldemort avec quelqu'un de lambda, soit, c'est l'une des rares femmes qui l'a porté.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé mais comment ça se fait que tu aies des dossiers sur les mangemorts ?

\- Le ministère. Il me demande de travailler en toute discrétion sur certains cas. Pour des informations, avant d'envoyer les Aurors. Je travaille avec certains d'entre eux, et bien sûr, je sais tout sur eux. Mais ça, c'est un secret.

\- Qui a demandé d'avoir des dossiers sur nous Théo ?

\- Le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Il veut un dossier sur tout le monde qui a participé à la guerre, sur tous les mangemorts, les professeurs de Poudlard, les membres de l'Ordre. Tous, Drago. Et j'aurais bien volontiers brûlé tout ça si j'avais su que c'était pour vous faire du mal.

\- Je sais Théo. Je sais.

\- Dray, je n'ai pas parlé de Scorpius. C'est une des conditions que j'ai donné au Ministre. Dans le dossier, rien sur les enfants nés pendant et après la guerre. Cette femme vous espionne depuis plus longtemps que ça.

Drago hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus. Il s'assit sur l'un des sièges, comme pris d'une immense fatigue.

\- Drago, dès que j'ai plus d'information, je viens au Manoir. Tu devrais rejoindre Hermione.

\- Je me sens tellement inutile. J'ai perdu tellement de temps. Je n'ai pas vu mon fils pendant 5 ans, et voilà que je reviens et il se fait enlever. J'ai l'impression d'être celui qui a déclenché tout ça.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort.

\- Merci Théo pour me remonter le moral, dit-il sarcastique

\- Non Draco ! Ecoute, tu as été traqué pendant un moment, des anciens mangemorts qui n'avaient pas été arrêté voulait la mort de tous ceux qui étaient des traitres à leurs yeux. Mais ils sont souvent trop stupides pour réaliser quelque chose seuls, ils ont sans doute été trouvé par cette fille qui se dit héritière de Voldemort, et hop, voilà une nouvelle armée de taré ! Et comme ils n'ont pas pu t'avoir, ni ta mère, et que tu ne semblais avoir aucun contact avec les autres ici, ils ont laissé tomber, du moins, d'après ce que tu pensais. Ils ont tout simplement attendu pour te tomber dessus. Mais ils doivent avoir des espions parmi nous, ou te surveiller de très très près. Qui peut avoir accès à tous tes mouvements ? Sans plonger dans la paranoïa.

\- A Poudlard, je ne vois que Vanessa. Je veux dire, elle passait son temps à m'espionner et à vouloir que je ressorte avec elle.

Théo nota le nom de Vanessa et entrepris de chercher le dossier qu'il avait déjà sur elle, à la demande de Draco.

\- Il y a la copine de Weasley qui est vraiment bizarre, mais elle, je suppose qu'elle cherche juste un héritier riche pour l'entretenir.

\- Tu l'appelle Weasley maintenant ? Hermione te tient tant que ça sous sa coupe ?

\- Hilarant Nott. Mais oui, c'est pour lui faire plaisir que je fais ça. Elle renoue les liens avec lui.

\- Tant mieux, elle aura besoin de tous ses amis. Enfin bref, j'ai vu cette fille, rien de bien méchant, elle est surtout idiote à mon sens. Mais je pense qu'elle pourrait être embauchée pour être un sbire.

\- Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est Astoria. Pourquoi elle est revenue ?

\- Je peux toujours chercher. Mais j'aurais besoin d'aide.

\- Je pense que tout le monde donnera un coup de main. Et Hermione voudrait avoir quelque chose à faire pour se sentir utile.

\- J'enverrais un hibou. Et je mettrais sur le coup tous mes contacts, ainsi que les Aurors les plus fiables que je connaisse.

\- Les plus fiables ?

\- Par précautions Draco. On ne sait jamais.

\- Et après tu me dis de ne pas être paranoïaque !

\- On ne sait jamais.

Drago regarda l'heure. Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là.

\- Je vais y aller. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'Hermione soit toute seule.

\- Ta mère n'est pas au manoir ?

\- Non, elle est partie voir ma tante Andromeda.

\- Vas-y. Je te tiens au courant de toute façon.

Drago sortit sans un mot de plus. Il ne dit même pas au revoir à Lacey. La jeune femme le regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Théo s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est juste stressé à cause de ce qui se passe. D'ordinaire, il fait au moins un signe de tête.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je veux dire, quand je suis arrivée tu dormais à moitié dans tes dossiers, et à peine réveillé tu as demandé à ne pas être dérangé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et là ton ami débarque et vous parlez pendant plus d'une heure. Et il semble complètement perturbé.

\- C'est une affaire compliquée, et je me sens totalement responsable. Son fils s'est fait enlever à minuit, j'ai passé le reste de la soirée ici à commencer des recherches et à envoyer des lettres.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger avec ça, alors qu'il y a le mariage en préparation.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, et Stephen connait pas mal de personnes quand même.

\- S'il connaît quelqu'un à Salem, ou Durmstrang, ça serait parfait ! Beaux-bâtons c'est gérable, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Fleur Delacourt et Bill Weasley. Elle est toujours en bonne entente avec Madame Maxime d'après ce que je sais.

\- Stephen est allé à Durmstrang. Pour Salem, je ne sais pas trop. J'étais à Poudlard, avant la grande guerre du moins.

\- C'est déjà pas mal. Je sens que ça va être éprouvant jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve.

\- Eh bien, tu devras te reposer, ou alors tu ne seras pas efficace du tout.

Théo hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'étage où se trouvait « son lit ».

\- Je vais rester ici, dit-elle en lui souriant. Je vais faire le tri dans tes dossiers et ranger un peu ton foutoir. Repose-toi et tu reviendras travailler par la suite.

Astoria était assise dans un canapé confortable chez ses parents. Elle avait passé la matinée à se pomponner comme pour sortir, mais elle là, assise avec un cocktail. Elle était en compagnie de Lucia et de Vanessa.

\- Je n'aime pas les lendemains de fêtes, il n'y a rien à faire, dit-elle en soupirant

\- Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? demanda Vanessa. Rendre visite à Drago ? Je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de voir qui que ce soit.

\- Surtout pas Mrs Malfoy, après ce qu'elle t'a dit ? dit Lucia

\- Ferme-là. Ça ne sert à rien, il faut attendre que les esprits s'échauffent ! Et que Granger ne soit plus dans les parages. Ensuite je pourrais le consoler !

\- C'est cruel quand même. Deux enfants disparaissent et toi, tu veux draguer Drago Malfoy.

\- Bah quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres objectifs. Je n'en ai rien à faire de cette petite guerre qu'elle veut faire. Sa petite vengeance ne m'intéresse pas, sauf si j'y trouve des intérêts. Elle m'a dit que j'aurais Drago, alors je vous suis. Mais c'est quoi ta motivation, Vanessa ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et Lucia ?

\- Elle ne fait que me suivre. Et elle aura Blaise Zabini si tout se passe bien.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'une suiveuse ! pesta Lucia en regardant méchamment Astoria. Tu ne me connais pas.

Un bref instant, une lueur jaune vif passa dans les yeux de Lucia. Astoria la regarda avec intérêt, comme on regarde un animal, ou un objet vraiment étrange.

\- On devrait apprendre à se connaitre, vraiment. Ça serait plus facile pour coopérer, dit-elle en souriant.

Du côté de la maison Parkinson, Harry et Pansy avaient passé leur mâtinée au lit, mais leur petite bulle de bonheur avait fini par exploser et ils avaient dû faire face à la réalité. Et Harry se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas s'être réveillé plus tôt et d'avoir profité de la soirée avec Pansy.

\- Harry, cesse de t'inquiéter. On se mettra tous à faire des recherches sérieuses demain. Mais pas maintenant. C'est grave, mais on doit tous être en forme.

Harry la regarda tristement.

\- Je sais, mais je n'arrête pas de me dire…

\- Que quoi ? Si tu t'étais levé aux aurores, ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Désolée de te dire ça mais non. Et on ne sait même pas par où commencer ! On a envoyé le bout de tissus aux Aurors, d'une incapacité remarquable soit dit en passant, et maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Et attendre surtout Théo. Lui, il nous donnera des choses concrètes. (Elle vit Harry commencer à se lever) Et ne t'avise pas d'aller chez Draco ! Hermione doit se reposer avant d'être assaillie par tout le monde qui veut l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Harry hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

\- J'espère juste qu'ils ne sont pas maltraités.

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça qu'on doit avoir toutes les informations possibles avant de foncer dans le tas, comme tu sembles aimer faire. Même si c'est souvent plein de bonne foi et de courage. Avec énormément de bêtise…

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Et aller te présenter devant Voldemort lui-même sans prévenir personne ? Même si c'était pour sauver tout le monde, c'était quand même stupide. Bon, par je ne sais quelle magie, tu n'es pas mort mais quand même. Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionnera une seconde fois.

Pansy lui fit un sourire avant de se lever pour prendre une douche et manger quelque chose. Harry fini par la suivre au bout de quelques minutes. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver Teddy, et mettre ceux qui avaient fait ça à Azkaban, avant que Drago Malfoy ne les envoie manger les pissenlits par la racine.

Les heures semblaient s'écouler lentement pour tous, sauf pour Théo et Lacey qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour essayer de rassembler le plus d'informations possibles. Même Stephen les avait rejoints pour les aider.

\- Lacey, envoie un hibou à tout le monde pour les prévenir que demain on doit se voir pour discuter de comment on va s'organiser pour les recherches. Il y en aura un pour Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger, un pour Ronald Weasley en précisant de ne rien dire à sa petite-amie et que j'expliquerais pourquoi après, un pour Fleur Delacourt et Bill Weasley en disant qu'on expliquera clairement la situation s'ils ne sont pas au courant, un pour Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley. Et n'oublie pas Harry

\- Bien. Et pour la famille ? Un mot pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter ?

\- Un simple mot ne suffira pas. On en discutera demain avec tout le monde.

Lacey hocha la tête et commença à préparer les différents parchemins.

\- Stephen ? demanda Théo. Pour Durmstrang ?

\- J'ai un ami qui travaille dans l'administration de l'école, il veut bien nous aider en toute discrétion.

\- Parfait. A part ça, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?

\- C'est à propos de cette Lucia…

Du côté du Terrier, il y avait un calme anormal. D'ordinaire, on pouvait entendre Molly chantonner en cuisinant, mais pour cette fois, rien, pas un bruit de marmite, pas d'eau qui coule sur la vaisselle, pas d'enfants qui crient et rigolent. Ginny était debout dans la cuisine, où la plupart était installés. Blaise se trouvait près d'elle. Au final, après avoir passé la journée devant la cheminé avec elle, il l'avait accompagné. Et elle venait de lâcher la bombe qui avait fait taire tout bruit dans le Terrier. Autour de la table se regardaient tour à tour Molly, Arthur, George, Billy, Fleur, Angélina et Ron. Une chance que les enfants soient à l'étage. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny, car une fois qu'elle eut dit la nouvelle aux autres, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point c'était réel.

\- Mais comment ça se fait… finit par murmurer Fleur

\- On n'en sait pas grand-chose, dit Blaise. On attend Théo et les Aurors.

Au moment où il parlait, trois hiboux se présentèrent devant eux avec un mot dans le bec. Les trois mots portaient les mêmes anagrammes sur la cire qui les celait. Les mêmes mots arrivaient également pour Drago et Hermione, ainsi que Pansy et Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda George

\- Théo nous demande de venir l'aider dans ses recherches demain.

\- On vient avec vous, dit George. T'en pense quoi Angie ?

\- Bien sûr, si Molly veut bien garder les enfants.

\- Il n'y a pas de souci, dit Molly. Vous devez les retrouver. Et vite. Et il faudrait qu'on aille voir Hermione ! Et Harry !

\- Maman, laisse-les se reposer aujourd'hui, dit Ron.

Molly hocha la tête et fit un sourire triste à son fils. Tous se regardèrent en silence.

Au manoir Malfoy, Hermione faisait les 100 pas, elle voulait absolument aller voir Théo tout de suite mais Drago l'avait menacé de lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve et de la ligoter dans la chambre si elle ne se calmait pas.

De leur côté, Harry et Pansy venait aussi de lire le mot de Théo.

\- Je te l'avais dit, dit Pansy

\- J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien avec le temps qu'on perd.

\- Harry, ne soit pas défaitiste. Et dans son mot, cette folle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas leur faire de mal à eux.

Harry hocha la tête mais n'était toujours pas rassuré. Hermione ne serait pas la seule à avoir besoin d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve se soir…

Même s'ils étaient enfermés avec une fille qui semblait avoir un problème, Scorpius se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas trop mal logés. Ils avaient pris un bain, ils avaient des vêtements propres, ils avaient à manger comme il le fallait et ils avaient passé leur journée à jouer. Le seul problème était cette chaine à leur pied. Teddy avait arrêté de pleurer mais tous les deux ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez eux.

* * *

 _ **Je vous réponds avec mon chat qui dort contre mon ordinateur et on dirait un petit moteur (ceci n'est pas essentiel mais j'avais envie de le dire :3) et chez moi il est quasiment minuit xD Voilà!**_

 _ **OkamiShiroi:** Oui, pour le moment, ils ne risque rien. Oui, Ron finira par ouvrir les yeux quand on en saura vraiment plus sur notre cher Lucia. :3 Il ne faut pas avoir peur ;) _

_**SwanGranger:** Merci, merci! maintenant me voilà dans la galère de recherche d'un premier boulot, ou continuer mes études. Moi-même je ne sais pas xD. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu en tout cas. Je suis totalement fan, et je vais faire éclore les oeufs en marchant avec ma maman ou parfois mon chéri :3 j'avoue que j'adore jouer avec mon chéri x)_

 _ **Kwycky:** Wahou, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui lit autant que moi x) j'ai déjà fini une ou deux dramione en une nouit, bon, le lendemain j'étais à moitié endormis, mais il y a des priorités dans la vie comme ça xD. Tu peux toujours dire tes questions, peut-être que je répondrais. 3:P. Ensuite, il s'agit de Drago, il est déjà partit sur un coup de tête, qui sait ce qu'il peut faire! _

_**Miss Hermione Enceinte 2:** Tu vas être heureuse, j'ai quelqu'un qui accepte de me sauver niveau faute d'orthographe, tu ne devrais plus avoir à en voir xD. Et oui, du lourd pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi longue à écrire. A toi de voir si c'est vraiment Vanessa x) même si c'est facile. Pour ça, on verra, il y aura des indices, mais les vrais explications ne viendrons que plus tard! Voui! Narcissa *activation des pom-pom girl* j'avais vraiment envie de lui mettre le rôle de la mère qui protège son fils (comme quand elle a été capable de trahir Voldemort dans le 7 pour son fils :3) Oui, j'avais envie de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas aussi radicale que la plupart de sa famille. Oui, Astoria est folle, on est tous d'accord. On verra ce qui lui arrivera x). Oui Monsieur Greengrass est le seul à voir sa fille comme elle est, tout comme sa soeur, mais comme toute bonne famille, il ne faut rien montrer en extérieur. Oui, et tu as pu voir le merveilleux commentaire de Pansy face à cette erreur. Mais il ne faut se fier à personne! Oui, elle fait peur, et son idée est horrible. Mais on verra bien ;). _

_**hahaha mystre:** Oui, un peu d'action! ça arrivera, on verra qui elle est, et pourquoi elle fait ça au final. peut-être pour une raison à la con x) On verra bien! _


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello tout le monde! :)**

 **J'ai fini le chapitre 25, enfin! *poof poof* vous n'avez rien vu, le chapitre a été corrigé! x) Ma correctrice avait un examen,donc elle n'a pu corriger qu'aujourd'hui (2-3 jours après le premier post) et je la comprend aussi, les examens sont prioritaire! Mais voilà la version corrigé en tout cas**

 **Bon, je vais vous avouez que j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin de ce chapitre, et même commencer le 26. On va dire que j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur une bonne idée. Je suis sous pression en ce moment, vu que je n'ai toujours trouvé mon entreprise pour réaliser mon contrat d'apprentissage pour cette année et il me reste moins de deux semaines. c'est génial! *Ironie* J'ai fait tellement de demande que j'ai l'impression que toutes les entreprises ont mon CV et ma lettre de motivation. Et surtout que j'ai pris du temps à l'écrire parce que j'ai passé 1 semaine chez mon copain, et un de mes amis était à l'hôpital, donc beaucoup de chose à faire.**

 **En tout cas j'espère que la fin du chapitre vous plaira, je suis un peu septique en tout cas. J'aime bien la tournure, mais je suis pas sur que ça plaise à tout le monde.**

 **Merci pour les reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Il était tard, et beaucoup ne dormait pas encore. Mrs Weasley faisait du thé, elle avait envoyé son mari dormir car il devait encore se rendre au travail. Fleur et Angélina s'étaient occupées des enfants et avaient finalement dormi avec eux. Ron était installé avec Ginny, Blaise, George et Bill dans le salon. Mrs Weasley posa une tasse devant chacun.

\- Dis-moi Ronald, tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire avant ce soir.

\- Oui. Après minuit, une fois qu'Andromeda et Ted sont partis, j'étais parti marcher un peu autour de la maison, et Harry est arrivé. Il voulait savoir si Andromeda et Ted étaient encore ici, et il m'a tout raconté. Et je suis parti avec lui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? demanda Bill

\- Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la faire, et j'ai voulu attendre qu'Hermione en parle.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré avec ta copine non plus, dit George en le regardant. Un Gnome dans le jardin[1] ?

\- Non, en aucun cas. Et elle est partie avec cette Astoria.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi elle est amie avec Astoria, dit Ginny

\- Assez parler de ça, finissez votre thé et dormez. Ça va être des jours éprouvants, je le sens.

Personne ne dit plus rien. Ils finirent leur thé et chacun se rendit à sa chambre.

Hermione était debout la première au Manoir Malfoy. Depuis qu'elle savait que Théo voulait de leur aide, elle était sur le qui-vive. Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt retourner au château pour continuer son stage, ainsi que continuer les cours, mais elle avait envie de tout stopper, de fouiller chaque recoin de la terre pour retrouver son fils. Elle était heureuse en tout cas que les journaux ne soient pas encore au courant. Une chance que Mrs Malfoy et Mrs Zabini aient autant d'influence, elles feraient tout pour éviter que tout cela s'ébruite et que les journaux en rajoutent inutilement. La jeune maman était dans la bibliothèque, un album photo à la main. Elle regardait les photos de son fils les larmes aux yeux. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque Draco frappa à la porte, elle sursauta.

\- Je ne voulais pas te surprendre. Je t'ai cherché partout.

\- Désolée, je me suis réveillée tôt, du coup je suis venue ici après avoir pris un café

\- Je t'avais dit de boire toute la bouteille, il faut que tu sois reposée

\- Je sais, mais je voulais pouvoir être prête tôt.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Mange quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Ce n'était pas une question Hermione, tu dois manger.

Hermione soupira et le suivit dans la cuisine. Elle y trouva Mrs Malfoy, ainsi que des pancakes et du fromage blanc. Contre toute attente, son estomac se manifesta. Elle s'installa et mangea doucement. Une fois un pancake au sirop et un fromage blanc accompagné de confiture avalés, Hermione se tourna vers sa « belle-mère » et remarqua qu'elle était apprêtée pour sortir.

\- Vous allez quelque part ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, je vais chez ma sœur, et je vais essayer de voir si j'ai encore quelques relations pour nous aider dans notre quête. Du moins, les relations de mon mari…

\- Mère… dit Drago. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Drago. Même si ce n'est pas des personnes fréquentables, ils sont utiles. Une bonne bourse de gallions et ils font ce que vous dites.

\- Ça peut être dangereux ! Si vous m'aviez informé de ça hier…

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé Drago. Je n'aurais pas changé d'idée. Pour retrouver cet enfant je suis prête à m'abaisser à retourner dans les allées crasseuses de l'allée des embrumes et même à entrer dans cet affreux magasin Barjow et Beurk ! Je serais même prête à réaliser de la nécromancie sur ma sœur pour l'interroger !

Drago regarda sa mère sans rien dire. Quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Drago et Hermione se préparèrent pour se rendre au bureau de Théo.

En arrivant, ils virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers. Devant le bureau de Théo se trouvaient déjà Ginny, Blaise, Harry et Pansy. Personne ne parlait vraiment, juste quelques murmures. Ginny serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et Blaise lui pressa le bras.

\- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Draco

\- Non. On est arrivé quasi en même temps, dit Blaise. On attend Théo et Lacey. Lorsqu'elle nous a vus, elle nous a dit d'attendre un peu, le temps qu'ils prennent tous les dossiers et qu'on aille dans un endroit un peu plus spacieux.

\- Théo est horrible à voir ! lança Pansy. Je me demande s'il a dormi comme il faut, et s'il a pris une douche.

Hermione s'était tourné vers elle pour l'écouter, et elle remarqua la main de son amie dans celle de son meilleur ami. Un pâle sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Harry et Pansy, qui l'aurait cru ? Au bout d'un moment, Théo sortit, une simple boite à la main, suivit de Lacey, qui arborait un air sérieux, ce qui changeait de son immense sourire habituel.

\- On attend les autres et on va chez Lacey, dit Théo. Il n'y aura pas assez de place dans mon bureau. Ni à l'étage où je vis. Si on entre tous, on ne pourrait même pas y faire entrer un Fléreur[2] !

\- Mon fiancé est d'accord, c'est même lui qui l'a proposé.

\- C'est gentil, dit Hermione

\- Il n'y a que ça ? demanda Harry

\- Harry, on est des sorciers… Tu sais, on peut utiliser un sort d'extension indétectable. Tu as des habitudes moldues bien ancré.

\- On ne s'y refait pas.

\- Bon, où sont les autres ? s'exaspéra Draco

\- On est là Malfoy, dit Ron qui arrivait en compagnie de ses deux frères et de leur femme.

\- _Désolée ! **[3]**_ Vraiment désolée ! On aurait dû être là plus tôt, dit Fleur. Mais les enfants ne voulaient pas rester tranquilles.

\- Ce n'est rien, maintenant on y va, dit Théo. Lacey ?

Lacey indiqua au groupe l'endroit où ils devaient transplaner puis chacun transplana. Le groupe se retrouva devant l'entrée un petit village, il était calme, quelques enfants jouaient ensemble sous l'œil des parents et d'elfes de maison.

\- On est dans un village sorcier ? demanda Pansy à Lacey

\- Oui et non. Il y a également des moldus ici.

\- Les elfes sont vus par les moldus ? s'étonna Ron

\- Non, il y a un sortilège d'illusion sur chaque maison sorcière. Les moldus voient les elfes comme des femmes de ménages ou des jardiniers. Et ça permet aussi de cacher l'utilisation de la magie, même si la plupart de ceux qui vivent ici ont des parents moldus ou se sont mariés avec un moldu. J'aime bien ce village.

\- Donc les enfants moldus et sorciers jouent ensemble ? demanda Fleur

\- Oui. Depuis que je suis ici, il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'accident, ou s'il y en a, un médicomage s'occupe d'effacer ce petit souvenir, ou le modifier pour donner l'impression que c'était l'imagination. Tiens, c'est ici.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison avec un magnifique jardin fleuri. Il y avait même un chat qui se promenait tranquillement dans le jardin. La maison était modeste, blanche, avec un petit perron et des volets bleus.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, dit Lacey, mais c'est notre petit chez nous.

\- C'est beau, dit Hermione

\- Bon, on entre !

Lacey les emmena à l'intérieur.

\- Mon fiancé travaille, du coup, il ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, mais il nous a un peu aidé hier soir. Il a même envoyé quelques hiboux à ses amis. Normalement, les réponses devraient arriver dans la journée, ou ce soir.

Elle les emmena au salon, qui était cosy. Il y avait un canapé et 3 fauteuils blanc cassé, des coussins colorés, une grande lampe, ainsi qu'une télévision posée sur un grand meuble télé, une bibliothèque contre un mur, il y avait même un pouf bleu ciel ainsi qu'une table basse ovale en bois. Hermione regarda les photos accrochées au mur où on pouvait voir Lacey et son fiancé, ou encore avec leurs parents.

\- Installez-vous ! dit Lacey, je vais chercher des chaises pour ceux qui n'ont pas de place.

\- Je viens aider ! dit Théo

Hermione s'installa sur le canapé en compagnie de Drago, Ginny et Blaise. Les hommes laissèrent les filles s'installer sur les fauteuils. Théo apporta deux chaises tout comme Lacey.

\- Je pense que tout le monde à un siège, dit Lacey en souriant

\- On va commencer alors, dit Théo

\- Vous prendrez un café avant ? demanda Lacey, en bonne gérante de maison

Tout le monde s'installa tandis que Lacey préparait un café, à la façon moldu, et que Théo préparait son tableau de présentation.

\- Ça en fait des papiers ! s'exclama Blaise

\- J'ai des notes, des dossiers, des photos, le maximum de ce que j'ai pu trouver depuis la nuit du premier de l'an.

\- Tu as bien bossé, dit Hermione en lui souriant

\- Je suis en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Le chat est entré dans la cage aux lutins à présent[4]… Maintenant travaillons sur le fait de les retrouver, dit Drago

\- Tu as prévenu Daphnée ? demanda Pansy

\- Non. Avec sa sœur dans les parages, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu devrais la prévenir, elle pourrait nous aider.

Théo s'apprêta à protester, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Daphnée pourrait les aider, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle prenne leur partie si sa petite-sœur était impliquée.

\- Pansy, j'aime beaucoup Daphnée. Tu le sais, mais…

\- Tu as peur qu'elle choisisse d'aider sa sœur, si elle est impliquée, dit Draco

\- Théo… dit Pansy

\- D'accord, on peut lui envoyer un hibou si tu veux. Mais je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'embarque. Et il ne faut pas qu'Astoria soit au courant.

Pansy attrapa un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire un mot pour inviter Daphnée à leur petite réunion. Lorsque Lacey arriva avec le café, Pansy lui demanda si elle avait un hibou pour envoyer un mot. Lacey lui indiqua la volière à l'arrière de la maison. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour envoyer son mot et revenir au salon.

\- Pansy, si Astoria débarque, je te tue, tu le sais, dit Draco.

\- On attend et on verra.

Chacun bu son café en attendant un moment. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lacey se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Daphnée.

\- Bonjour ! Pansy m'a envoyé un mot et m'a dit de venir ici.

\- Oui, je m'appelle Lacey, secrétaire de Théodore Nott.

\- Daphnée Greengrass.

\- Viens. Un café ?

\- Non merci, j'en ai déjà bu un.

Lacey l'emmena au salon où se trouvait tout le monde. Après les salutations, et les présentations de rigueur, Daphnée s'installa sur une chaise.

\- Astoria ne t'a pas posé de question ? demanda Pansy

\- Non, elle n'était pas à la maison. Je crois qu'elle est partie avec son amie faire du shopping.

\- Bon ! dit Théo. Je vais commencer.

Il y eu un hochement de tête général et Théo commença.

\- Bon, on ne sait pas grand-chose chez cette fille, à part que son père serait à priori Voldemort lui-même et que sa mère était sans doute une mangemort, et qu'elle est morte pendant la guerre.

\- Donc ça ne nous avance pas vraiment, dit Drago

\- Non, mais si on regarde bien, il n'y a pas énormément de femmes mangemorts. Donc ça réduit les recherches. La plus connue et fidèle est Bellatrix Lestrange. Dray, tu n'as pas souvenir de l'avoir vu enceinte ?

\- Non, jamais, mais je peux demander à ma mère. Elle doit le savoir.

\- Je pense aussi qu'elle a vécu en Amérique, elle avait un accent. Donc, elle est surement née avant la disparition de Voldemort. Elle aurait donc notre âge ou quelques années de plus. Elle est sans doute allée à Salem, mais on ne connaît personne là-bas, donc…

\- Je peux vous aider si vous voulez, je connais quelqu'un qui travaille à l'école de Salem.

\- C'est génial ! dit Théo

\- A part ça ? demanda Draco

\- J'ai fait quelques recherches sur Astoria et son retour, sur Lucia, la petite-amie mystérieuse de Ronald, et j'ai pu faire quelques recherches sur la française Vanessa…

\- Quel lien entre elles ? demanda Billy

\- Draco

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le blond et Ron

\- Astoria a toujours eu un faible pour Drago et Vanessa lui en veut de l'avoir quitté et doit toujours avoir des sentiments pour lui.

\- Et Lucia ? demanda Ron

\- On en viendra plus tard. Bon, pour Astoria, on sait qu'elle est manipulatrice, qu'elle a eu beaucoup de séances chez le psy et qu'elle adore torturer les gens.

\- Sans oublier qu'elle sait se faire passer pour une gentille fille et qu'elle est une menteuse hors pair, dit Daphnée

\- Mais à part ça, elle ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille non ? demanda Lacey.

\- C'est tout à fait possible. On ne sait jamais avec elle, dit Pansy. Elle est capable de lancer des sorts à sa meilleure amie.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, dit Daphnée. Ma sœur est peut-être mauvaise, mais pas à ce point. Si ?

\- J'ai juste une théorie là-dessus. La jeune femme qui veut se venger, elle recherche sans doute des personnes proches de vous, et si elle s'en prend à Teddy également, c'est sans doute que Potter est visé également. Elle peut très bien avoir demandé à Astoria, ou Lucia, ou même Vanessa, si elle a quelque chose à leur offrir. Et comme Astoria veut absolument Drago, elle en serait capable.

\- Mais… commença Daphnée

\- Daphnée, écoute. Elle a été capable de s'en prendre à Pansy quand elle a su qu'elle avait un faible pour Draco. Elle serait capable d'aider cette personne en échange d'avoir Drago. On ne peut savoir ce qu'elle serait vraiment capable de faire.

\- Et Vanessa ? demanda Hermione

\- Eh bien, elle est fiancée avec un gros poisson, elle a des moyens. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, j'ai continué à fouiller un peu après la demande de Drago quand il voulait quelque chose pour faire en sorte qu'elle arrête de le harceler et le laisse tranquille. J'ai pu trouver quelque chose d'étrange. Elle est peut-être française de naissance, mais elle a un parent qui est anglais. Et il se trouve que son père était un mangemort. Elle a toujours eu le nom de sa mère, donc personne ne se saurait douter qu'elle est la fille de Rabastan Lestrange. Elle a grandi en France, et sa mère a payé beaucoup pour cacher le nom du père de sa fille. La seule fois où elle est venue à Poudlard, c'était lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- Théo, on ne peut pas affirmer qu'elle est mauvaise parce qu'elle est la fille d'un mangemort. Regarde Draco, ou toi Théo, intervint Pansy

\- Je sais, mais bon, on ne sait jamais. Et sa mère était une collaboratrice des mangemorts. Elle a été arrêtée, et interrogée, mais comme elle n'avait rien fait qui justifie une peine de prison, elle a été relâchée. Enfin, je pense surtout que c'est parce que le grand-père maternel de Vanessa travaille au Ministère de la Magie Français. Enfin bref, je pense que Vanessa pourrait avoir accès aux sources de sa mère.

\- Donc, elle peut avoir un lien avec des mangemorts, dit Hermione

Théo hocha la tête.

\- Et pour Lucia ? demanda Ron

\- J'y arrive. Mais je crois que ça risque de te choquer. Donc avant toute chose, je voudrais vous demander votre aide avant.

\- Euh… Ouais. D'accord.

\- Bien. Bill et Fleur, j'aimerais avoir votre aide vu que vous habitez en France, et surtout que Fleur s'entend bien avec la directrice.

\- _Bien sûr_ ! dit Fleur

\- Daphnée, il faudrait que tu essayes d'avoir la liste des élèves de l'école de Salem et que tu gardes un œil sur Astoria.

\- Je ferais mon possible, dit-elle

\- Potter, Ginny, il faudra que vous essayiez d'avoir des informations sur l'enquête. Quant à toi, il faudrait que tu interroges discrètement les personnes sur cette liste (il lui tendit une feuille) C'est toutes les personnes qui ont été de près ou de loin en contact avec les mangemorts.

\- Toute seule ? s'exclama Pansy

\- Non, Angéla si tu peux l'aider ? Moi aussi j'ai une partie de la liste.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Et nous ? demanda Blaise en montrant Draco, Georges, Lacey, Ron et Hermione

\- J'y viens. Lacey va m'aider, vu qu'elle travaille à mon bureau. Et vous, vous êtes trop reconnaissable. Mais vous devrez garder l'œil ouvert. George, tu devras garder un œil sur le chemin de traverse. Drago et Hermione, quand vous serez à Poudlard, essayez de garder un œil sur Vanessa. Blaise et Ron, vous nous aiderez aussi dans les recherches. Il y a des dossiers à étudier. Tout détail est important. Je sais, il y a des choses qui ne sont pas vraiment passionnantes. Mais c'est utile. On doit trouver tous les détails qui pourraient nous aider.

\- Ce qui serait vraiment utile, c'est de savoir où sont les enfants, lança Drago

\- Je sais, mais on doit être informé de tous les détails possibles. Et le plus vite possible, c'est pour ça qu'on doit travailler ensemble, dit Théo calmement. Et ne fais rien de stupide, Draco.

Lacey regarda sa montre.

\- Je sais qu'on a encore plein de chose à faire, mais je vais faire un petit repas. On ne doit pas rester le ventre vide ! Et que personne ne proteste. Personne ne fait d'allergie, j'espère !

D'un pas assuré elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Je vais aller l'aider un peu, dit Hermione. Ou sinon ma tête va exploser.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Ginny

\- Je crois que nous on va sortir un peu dans le jardin, dirent Draco et Blaise

Elles hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Lacey avait déjà commencé à sortir des légumes, des pâtes et un rôti bien ficelé.

\- On vient t'aider, dit Ginny, et parler d'autre chose que toutes ses personnes suspectes.

\- On parlera cuisine alors !

Du côté de Narcissa, elle avait passé sa matinée à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. La plupart avait été arrêté ou faisait profil bas, mais elle avait fini par trouver quelqu'un, un ancien fournisseur des mangemorts qui refusait de donner son nom.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle aussi impassible que jamais

\- Mrs Malfoy ! balbutia l'homme. Je pensais que vous ne viendrez plus ici depuis que votre mari…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour faire des mondanités. Je te propose un marché. (Elle lui jeta une bourse de gallions) Tu auras le double si tu fais ce que je dis et que cela vaut le coup. Ou alors, tu risques gros. Je manie très bien ma baguette et même si je ne suis pas friande des sorts de torture, je peux faire une exception.

\- Je suis votre humble serviteur Mrs Malfoy.

\- J'ai besoin que tu fouines, que tu écoutes, que tu captes chaque murmure des bas-fonds, tout ce qui concerne les mangemorts, s'ils se reforment, s'ils suivent quelqu'un… Chacun de leurs mouvements doit me parvenir. Je te dirais quand tu ne me seras plus utile. Et si tu me doubles, si tu les préviens… Tu sais ce qui peut t'arriver.

\- Bien Mrs Malfoy.

Suite à son petit entretien, elle s'était rendue chez sa sœur, comme si elle n'avait pas trainé au niveau de l'allée des embrumes à soudoyer des vermines pour avoir des informations sur une inconnue qui se disait héritière de Voldemort.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, tout le monde était de nouveau dans le salon pour écouter ce que Théo devait leur dire sur Lucia, et vu son stress, cela devait être important.

\- Bon, ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous choquer, et surtout, Ronald, tu risques de ne pas me croire et de m'en vouloir.

\- Bon, tu nous le dis ou on doit deviner ? demanda Pansy

\- J'ai récupéré un dossier intéressant au Service des Aurors. J'ai demandé une copie des différents dossiers sur les mangemorts et autres personnes reliées aux mangemorts. Et en fouillant les dossiers, Stephen, le fiancé de Lacey, a trouvé un dossier plutôt étrange.

\- Juste une question, comment tu as fait pour obtenir ces dossiers ? demanda Pansy

\- Ce que je peux dire, c'est que Mr Nott devra donner de sa personne.

Pansy regarda Théo avec de grands yeux.

\- Je t'expliquerais une autre fois. Ce n'est pas le sujet de la conversation. Enfin bref, c'était relié au dossier de Greyback.

\- Mais il est mort, dit Bill

\- Oui, et le ministère a bien écrit en rouge sur le dossier. Non, ce n'est pas à propos de lui a proprement parlé, mais une personne avec qui il était relié sur certains crimes. C'est un dossier international, mais certains de ces crimes ont été faits ici. Vous connaissez les succubes ?

\- Ces créatures de la nuit qui trompent les humains en prenant une forme qu'ils désirent pour les tuer, avec les pieds de chèvres et les cornes[5] ? demanda Hermione

\- Oui. Eh bien, cette fille qui est reliée à Greyback est une demi-succube. Et elle pouvait utiliser les aptitudes des Succubes, comme Fleur avec son côté Vélane. Donc, elle vieillit très lentement, et elle peut utiliser la métamorphose, ce qui fait qu'elle peut prendre l'apparence et l'attitude qu'elle veut. Et surtout cacher ses attributs de succubes.

\- Quel est le rapport avec Lucia ? demanda Ron

\- J'y viens. Greyback et cette fille ont été ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer. Et ensemble ils ont un peu tué pour le plaisir. Il y avait des traces de griffes de loup-garou sur les corps, au point d'être défigurés et méconnaissables. Puis des traces de morsures et de griffures qui semblaient humaines. Bien sûr, pas de témoin, tout se passait la nuit, surtout les nuits de pleine lune, les filles étaient retrouvées en forêt… Toutes ces preuves accusaient un Loup, sauf si on regarde bien. La seule chose qui aurait pu la trahir, c'est la disparition de l'argent. Mais personne ne la soupçonnerait, surtout avec cette espèce de don de persuasion qu'elle semble avoir. Et en feuilletant le dossier, on a vu cette photo.

Il leur montra une photo où on pouvait voir une Lucia toute souriante. La vrai Lucia.

\- Elle a été retrouvée morte quelques jours après votre arrivé à toi et Lucia à Londres. Tu n'avais pas remarqué un changement chez elle ?

Ron attrapa la photo, et il semblait plus blême qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Si, elle semblait à cran, elle voulait absolument passer à la banque pour ses transferts de compte. Et elle rentrait tard, se montrait désobligeante avec moi. Je pensais que c'était le stress. Elle allait enfin rencontrer ma famille. Donc tu veux dire…

\- Oui, malgré la mort de Greyback elle semble continuer. Enfin, recommencer. Il n'y avait plus eu d'autres cas nulle part. Surement pendant la guerre mais rien qui l'y relie.

\- Comment ils ont pu monter un dossier s'il n'y avait pas de témoin ? demanda Harry

\- Il y en a eu un. Le dossier a été monté ici, en Angleterre. Greyback et elle avaient choisi de s'en prendre à l'ainée d'une famille riche ici. Mais ils ont été vu par la petite sœur de la jeune femme, ils ignoraient qu'elle était là. Les Aurors ont remarqué des similitudes entre l'enlèvement de la jeune femme, son changement d'attitude et son cadavre retrouvé quelques semaines plus tard. Ils ont ressorti les différents dossiers, de toutes les attaques de loup dans tous les pays. Et ils ont vu des similitudes : les victimes semblaient avoir été affamées, torturées, puis vidées de leur sang.

\- C'est ignoble, dit Ron avec un haut-le-cœur.

\- Greyback est un sadique. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il a fait à Remus Lupin quand il était enfant, et à Bill, et à tous ceux qu'il a tué. On ignore comment ils se sont rencontrés, mais d'après le témoin, un loup et une jeune femme brune avec de longs cheveux et des yeux jaunes sont entrés et ont attrapé sa sœur. Puis ils sont repartis.

\- Greyback ne l'a pas sentie ? demanda Drago. Il savait quand j'étais au manoir quand il ramenait sa carcasse puante. Il savait que j'avais horreur de sa présence.

\- Le parfum. La jeune femme avait remarqué qu'elle était suivie, elle avait même prévenu les Aurors, tout comme la plupart des femmes qui ont été tué. Mais quand sa sœur est arrivée à l'improviste, elle l'a caché. La petite avait dit que sa sœur lui avait lancé un sort de désillusion, du moins sur une couverture posée sur elle, puis aspergée de parfum. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle-même n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle avait même reçu un sort de silence et d'immobilisation. C'est le voisin qui l'a découvert le lendemain. Et deux jours plus tard sa sœur rentrait, mais semblait ailleurs, différente. Puis ils ont appris qu'elle était morte. Ils ont une théorie comme quoi, ils suivaient tous les deux leurs victimes, ou essayaient d'entrer en contact avec elle, puis ils l'enlevaient, la gardaient un moment, s'amusaient avec elle, puis la tuaient et passaient à une autre.

\- Donc, cette femme aurait enlevé Lucia, se serait faite passer pour elle, puis serait venue ici avec moi ? Dans quel but ? demanda Ron

\- On n'en sait rien. Mais voilà sa photo.

Il montra la photo d'une brune au visage ovale avec de beaux yeux vert-jaune captivants, on aurait dit un chat, des lèvres charnues et des tâches de rousseur, loin de la tueuse que décrivait le dossier.

\- Elle s'appelle Nathalie Oshkoff. Elle est Bulgaro-française. Sa mère était une succube venant du nord de la France et son père un Bulgare qui était un pratiquant de magie noire. Elle a l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'année, mais pourtant, elle a le même âge que nos parents. Voir un peu plus. Il n'y a aucune date de naissance dans le dossier.

\- Quand je vais voir cette… commença Ronald

\- Non, tu ne feras rien pour le moment, et je sais que c'est dur, mais si elle est ici avec toi, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Et l'une des raisons est simple… dit Hermione

\- A quoi tu penses chérie ? demanda Drago

\- J'ai lu une chose sur les succubes un jour (Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard amusé malgré la situation), quand elles sont amoureuses, elles le restent à vie. Si ce n'est pas un autre de son espère, elles peuvent le transformer pour qu'il reste éternellement à ses côtés. Mais comme Greyback était un loup-garou de naissance…

\- C'est possible ça ? demanda Ron. Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en voyant le regard d'Hermione

\- Il ne vieillissait pas comme tout le monde. Et comme on lui a enlevé son amour… Elle veut se venger. Elle a dû savoir que durant la guerre il était mort, elle l'a sans doute vu, sauf s'il a essayé de le protéger…

\- Et elle essaye de retrouver celui qui a fait ça, termina Théo. C'est possible.

\- Le problème, c'est que durant la bataille, on ne sait pas qui a lancé le sort à Greyback, et je ne pense pas que ça soit noter dans son dossier, dit Harry

Ron quant à lui ne parlait plus, il semblait tétanisé. Hermione le regarda tristement.

\- Je suis désolé Ronald, dit-elle

\- Tout va bien, je pense. Je surveillerais cette fille et quand on aura récupéré les enfants, je m'occuperais d'elle.

\- Il faut l'envoyer en prison Ronald, s'exclama Ginny

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Elle a déjà été arrêtée une fois, pour ce qui est arrivé à cette pauvre jeune femme, vu que sa sœur l'avait identifié. Une fois la victime retrouvée morte, elle reprend son apparence normale, enfin, celle de Nathalie et vit sa vie de riche. Elle est restée deux jours dans sa cellule avant de réussir à partir. Mais comme elle change d'apparence à sa guise, c'est compliqué, dit Théo

\- Si elle ne trouve pas celui qui a fait ça à Greyback, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demanda Daphnée

\- Elle tuera tous ceux qui ont été complice de près ou de loin à sa mort, dit Hermione. Des légendes disent que certaines ont été capables de détruire des villages entiers. Elles aiment tuer par plaisir, mais ce qu'elles préfèrent, c'est la vengeance. On ignore ce que les succubes peuvent faire, on en sait trop peu sur cette espèce. Donc on ne peut pas prédire ce qui va se passer.

Ron semblait accablé. Il tenait la photo en tremblant. Il se leva et bredouilla qu'il devait être seul et disparu. Tout le monde se regardait d'un air triste. C'était un choc d'apprendre qu'en fin de compte votre petite-amie était une usurpatrice qui se faisait passer pour la fille avec qui vous partagiez votre vie pour lui voler son argent ou se venger.

\- Donc, pour résumer, dit George, on a une succube, créature quasi inconnue de tous, sauf d'Hermione et Théodore Nott, ce qui ne m'étonne même pas d'ailleurs, qui sortait avec un Loup-garou sadique, qui elle-même a des penchants sadiques, qui tuait des gens pour voler leur argent, puis maintenant veut tuer celui ou celle qui a tuer son chien ? Sans oublier la fan girl de Drago psychotique, désolé Daphnée, et une autre Française descendante de mangemort, qui serait de mèche avec la fille de Voldy.

\- C'est à peu près ça, dit Théo

\- J'espère qu'elle a un nez… dit-il en souriant

\- « J'espère qu'elle a un nez », vraiment Georgie ?

\- Ça va Angie, c'est pour détendre l'atmosphère. On a besoin de rire un peu, sinon c'est la dépression.

Hermione le regarda un moment avant de pouffer, suivit de tous les autres par la suite.

\- Tu vois ! dit George. Fred serait fier de ma blague !

\- Non, il serait affligé que tu n'aies trouvé que ça, dit Ginny

\- Surement, dit-il

\- Au fait, lança Pansy, avant qu'on parte tous travailler comme des elfes de maison[6], comment tu as réellement obtenu ces dossiers ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Je vais le dire moi ! dit Lacey. Il y a cet Auror, Matt, qui a été muté de Bulgarie, beau garçon, un accent assez exotique… Mr Nott a pu le croiser à mainte reprise. Et étrangement, c'est toujours lui qui fait les liaisons avec le ministère et Mr Nott. En échange de son aide, il veut un rencard, voir une liaison avec Mr Nott.

\- Je croyais que tu étais… commença Harry

\- Hétéro ? demanda Théo en riant. Je suis bisexuel Potter, rien ne me dérange.

\- Tu sais Harry, la bisexualité de Théo n'a jamais été un secret, même à Poudlard, dit Pansy. Même Hermione le savait.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Ouep. Je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte en quatrième année. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème, sauf avec les idiots habituels, et c'était utile d'être ami avec Drago Malfoy, et avoir un père Mangemort. Au moins on vous fout la paix. Mais au début on ne le crie pas partout.

\- Tes parents n'ont rien dit ? demanda Fleur

\- Tu parles, j'ai eu droit à des Doloris, et j'ai fait croire à mon père que c'était une phase, que je buvais un peu trop à des fêtes et que ça dérapait. Maintenant je m'en fiche de ce qui se dira.

Après avoir discuté de cette nouvelle un moment, et qu'Harry ait arrêté de fixer Théo comme s'il venait d'une autre planète, tout le monde partit de son côté, avec des choses à faire, et même plus si possible.

Une fois au manoir Malfoy, Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione.

\- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Est-ce que tu peux me montrer tous les souvenirs de Scorpius ?

Hermione le regarda un moment avant de hocher la tête et de l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

* * *

[1] En gros : de l'eau dans le gaz, rien ne va entre eux

[2] Il n'y aurait pas de place pour se retourner. ( . )

[3] En français

[4] Le loup est entré dans la bergerie = le mal est fait

[5] Du genre dans The Witcher, si je m'en souviens bien x)

[6] Travailler comme un esclave = travailler dur

* * *

 _ **Okami Shiroi:** Non, il n'était pas invité, il n'y avait que sa copine. Il est arrivé un peu plus tard. Et j'ai mit un petit clin d'oeil par rapport à ça. Et oui, il y a certaines révélations qui arrive par petits bouts :P_

 _ **SwanGranger:** Je suis au bord de la dépression! Il ne me reste pas longtemps pour trouver quelque chose et je sens que je vais péter un câble à force. Et oui, Théo a besoin de se rattraper. Il se sens responsable. Oui, et ça va finir par se sentir, pour le moment non, mais à force, ça va finir par soit être la guerre, soit un véritable rapprochement fusionnel. _

_**Kwycky:** Ahah... Je vais passer à l'animalerie pour voir s'il leur reste des Dragons en stock que je puisse louer x) Si Draco s'écoutait, il partirait retourner chaque pierre, chaque maison, tout ce qui est possible pour retrouver les enfants. Et avec la tête brûler d'Harry! Et Hermione risque de le mettre au pas! _

_**Miss Hermione Enceinte 2:** Bon tu vas crier c'est sûr, j'ai pas pu faire corriger le chapitre parce que j'imagine que ma correctrice est super occupée. Et surtout, je voulais pouvoir poster un chapitre. Oui, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils souffrent trop, mais elle est "trop" gentille. J'espère que tu comprends la lueur des yeux de Lucia maintenant. Oui, Pansy cerne bien les gens, et Théo se sent extrêmement responsable. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut tout le monde! :)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien... Moi j'essaye de gérer ma vie et ma fatigue x)**

 **J'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire le chapitre parce que depuis le 12 septembre, j'ai commencé les cours, mais pas le travail en entreprise, j'ai eu un délai pour chercher encore un peu, donc entre les cours (35h par semaines) et les recherches d'entreprise, je n'avais pas le temps, mais aussi pas le moral pour le faire. Si je n'ai pas d'entreprise, je ne pourrais pas continuer mon année... Donc je serais un peu dans la bouse de dragon parce que mon père veut me forcer à aller à la fac si je ne suis pas dans ma licence pro, c'est génial. Bon, je me suis inscrit à des concours aussi, mais bon, si je les ai, et bien c'est seulement pour l'année prochaine. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'avais un peu de mal à avoir l'envie d'écrire. Mais j'ai écris un peu, en cours d'économie, ce cours est tellement chiant! :O Et la plupart de ma classe me regarde comme si je viens d'une autre planète parce que j'adore écrire. Mais chacun ses passions!**

 **Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre que j'ai fait un peu plus long va vous plaire!**

 **Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir**

 **Bonne lecture :P**

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

Hermione avait préparé des fioles de souvenirs. Draco voulait qu'ils regardent chaque souvenirs avec Scorpius. Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu et lui redonner de l'espoir avec tout ce qui se passe. Ils avaient récupéré la pensine présente dans le manoir des Malfoy et l'avaient placé dans le salon. Narcissa était encore partie pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux, en rentrant la veille, Draco lui avait demandé si Bellatrix avait eu un enfant, et elle avait semblé perturber. Draco se doutait que c'était par rapport à sa question qu'elle était partie tôt ce matin. Ils étaient tranquille pour visionner les souvenirs de la jeune femme.

 _Six ans plus tôt, mois d'aout :_

 _Hermione se rendait chez un gynécologue moldu. Elle avait pris rendez-vous chez une amie de sa mère et lui avait demandé d'être discrète par rapport à tout ça. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait des nausées et surtout elle avait un retard dans ses règles, elle qui était réglée comme une horloge. Une fois arrivée dans le cabinet, elle avait agi comme si de rien n'était, qu'elle ne venait pas pour une possible grossesse. Les jeunes femmes enceintes lui souriaient, elles étaient à différents stade. Et les voir ainsi la rendait nerveuse. Serait-elle prête pour cette responsabilité ? On appela enfin son nom. Elle entra, complètement paniquée._

Le Draco du présent regarda l'Hermione du passé avec anxiété, comme s'il était présent, comme s'il l'accompagnait vraiment pour avoir la nouvelle. Il tenait la main de l'Hermione du présent. Il se retenait de poser des questions sur les instruments moldus qu'il y avait dans la pièce.

 _Hermione regrettait que Draco ne soit pas là. Il aurait sans doute posé tellement de questions que la gynécologue aurait trouvé ça étrange. Elle eut un petit sourire. Après les questions d'usage, elle s'installa sur le siège pour se faire examiner. Elle tressaillit en sentant le gel froid s'étaler sur son ventre mais elle fixait le plafond, comme s'il allait lui apporter la moindre réponse. Au bout d'un moment, la gynécologue lui demanda de regarder l'écran. Quand elle vit l'image, quelques larmes coulèrent. Il était minuscule, mais c'était un petit bébé. Pas encore au stade d'un vrai bébé, mais pour elle, ça l'était. Son bébé. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage._

 _Hermione, dit la gynécologue. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu as encore la possibilité d'avorter si tu ne te sens pas prête. Enfin, il faut te dépêcher parce que le délai des 12 semaines est bientôt écoulé._

 _\- Je ne suis pas prête, mais je n'avorterais pas. Et qui est vraiment prêt à avoir un enfant ? Ce n'est pas l'âge qui définit la capacité à pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant._

 _\- Eh bien, félicitation ! Tu veux une échographie pour la montrer au papa ?_

 _\- Si je le revois un jour, murmura Hermione_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir._

 _La gynécologue prépara les échographies avant de donner des conseils à la future maman pour le bon déroulement de sa grossesse._

A côté d'Hermione, les larmes de Draco coulaient.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette machine, mais on a pu voir des formes qui semblent être Scorpius

\- C'est une échographie, une méthode moldue pour savoir si tout va bien pour le bébé. Trop compliqué pour que je t'explique en détail.

Le décor changea.

 _6 ans plus tôt, mois de novembre :_

 _Hermione venait d'emménager chez les Zabini. Mrs Zabini la cachait dans une des chambres. Personne ne pouvait douter qu'elle était ici. Elle aimait beaucoup Mrs Zabini car elle ne se laissait pas impressionner pour un sou._

\- Tu es venu directement ici ? demanda Draco

\- C'était le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé en transplanant. Le terrier avait été attaqué par des Mangemorts quand le ministère est tombé. Alors quand j'ai fui, je suis arrivée ici.

 _La jeune fille avait le ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir. Elle désespérait légèrement. Blaise était à Poudlard et elle était seule avec Mrs Zabini la plupart du temps. Elle adorait la compagnie de Mrs Zabini, mais elle avait envie de parler avec des gens de son âge._

 _\- Alors ? demanda Mrs Zabini, tout va bien ?_

 _\- C'est une question intéressante. Dans un sens, oui, du moins, si ça concerne ma grossesse et le fait que je ne me sois pas encore fait enlever ou tuer quand je sors un moment hors de la maison. Mais d'un autre, non. J'ai envie que tout ça se termine. Et que je puisse vivre ma vie._

 _\- Tu ne veux toujours pas dire qui est le père ?_

 _\- Je peux juste vous dire que ce n'est pas Blaise. Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de dire qui est le père de mon bébé, surtout en cette période._

 _\- Tu as choisi des prénoms ?_

 _\- Si c'est un garçon, je choisirais Scorpius. Et si c'est une fille… je ne sais pas, peut-être Grace ou Amalia. Je ne me suis pas vraiment décidée. Et non, je vois dans vos yeux que vous voulez que je demande à ma gynécologue le sexe, mais j'ai choisi que non !_

 _Hermione tira la langue à Mrs Zabini en riant. Elle caressa son ventre en soupirant._

 _6 ans plus tôt, mois de Décembre :_

 _Hermione et Blaise étaient allongés dans la chambre du métis. Hermione semblait triste. Son ventre était bien arrondi, et le petit adorait bouger._

 _\- Hermione, qui est le père ? A moi tu peux le dire non ?_

 _\- Je pensais que tu étais intelligent Blaise. Tu es celui qui a découvert notre relation._

 _\- Tu es enceinte de Draco ?_

 _\- Pourquoi tu es si étonné ?_

 _\- Il fait toujours attention. Donc ça m'étonne un peu._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas trop non plus. Mais la semaine avant l'hypothétique conception, je devais commencer une potion contraceptive car Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que les contraceptions moldues étaient deux fois moins efficaces sur les sorciers. Donc je lui ai dit qu'on devrait utiliser un sort de protection, mais on a oublié. Sauf que moi, je pensais que c'était quand même encore en partie efficace ma contraception moldu._

 _\- Je crois qu'on peut dire que non._

 _Hermione se regarda rire. Puis elle se mit à rire à son tour. Elle en avait besoin. La guerre était éprouvante et rester enfermée dans un manoir, aussi luxueux soit-il, n'aidait pas. Mais le pire était de passer un Noël dans ses conditions. Blaise avait fait l'effort de décorer la maison. Il entraina Hermione dans le salon où il y avait un sapin décoré et plusieurs lumières moldues._

 _\- Tu n'imagines même pas la galère que c'était pour trouver tout ça ! dit-il_

 _Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle serra son ami dans ses bras._

 _\- Blaise, je voulais te demander si tu voulais être le parrain du bébé._

 _\- C'est trop Hermione…_

 _\- Non, tu es son meilleur ami, et le mien, tu es celui qui est le mieux placé pour ça._

 _\- D'accord. C'est le plus beau cadeau de noël que tu pouvais me faire._

 _\- C'est bien le seul aussi, ta mère m'a interdit de bouger d'ici._

 _Blaise se mit à rire…_

L'image s'effaça pour faire place à une autre. Drago était captivé par ce qu'il regardait, mais il semblait crispé…

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione

\- Je me rends compte que Blaise a pu profiter de ces moments alors que j'aurais dû être là.

\- C'était compliqué. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort aurait voulu de ma présence, moi la méchante née-moldu. (Elle eut un petit rire étranglé)

Drago ne dit rien, observant la scène.

 _5 ans plus tôt, mois de Février :_

 _Hermione était courbée, une main appuyée sur son ventre, l'autre sur le mur. Elle avait le visage crispé par la douleur. Elle avait du mal à avancer. Elle appela Mrs Zabini en hurlant quasiment. Mrs Zabini arriva paniquée vers la jeune fille._

 _\- Je crois que je vais accoucher ! dit Hermione entre ses dents_

 _\- Il faut te mettre dans une chambre !_

 _\- Non, je veux aller dans un hôpital moldu._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas transplaner, pas dans cet état._

 _\- Et le transplanage d'urgence ?_

 _\- Non, Hermione._

 _\- Comment je vais faire ?_

 _\- Je vais faire venir une amie à moi qui travaille à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle t'aidera à accoucher._

 _Hermione voulu répondre mais à la place, elle hurla de douleur. Elisabeth envoya un patronus à son amie et installa Hermione dans l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione fut installée sur un lit et Elizabeth s'empressa de récupérer des serviettes, une grande bassine et autres objets pouvant servir. Le visage de la future mère était crispé de douleur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la sage-femme arriva._

Drago regarda la scène complètement tétanisé. On aurait dit qu'il la vivait complètement.

\- J'aurais dû être là à ce moment-là, murmura-t-il

Hermione ne dit rien, absorbée elle aussi par la scène. Elle avait l'impression de la revivre.

 _La jeune femme hurla de douleur une fois de plus._

 _\- Calmez-vous ! dit la sage-femme. On va commencer le travail. Il faut que vous soyez calme et que vous respirez. Hurler n'aidera pas._

 _Hermione hocha la tête en serrant les dents._

 _\- Ça fait tellement mal, haleta-t-elle_

 _\- Je sais Miss, je sais. Prenez une grande inspiration et ça ira._

 _Hermione s'exécuta, mais elle était terrifiée. Au bout de plusieurs heures de travail et de souffrance, ce fut fini. La sage-femme donna à Hermione son bébé. Une toute petite chose qui avait déjà de grands yeux gris. Hermione semblait radieuse, elle pleurait de joie, serrant contre elle ce petit bout d'humain._

 _\- Félicitation, c'est un beau petit garçon, dit-elle_

 _\- Un petit garçon, mon petit garçon, dit Hermione en pleurant_

 _\- Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ?_

 _\- Scorpius._

 _La sage-femme remplit deux documents et les posa sur la table de chevet._

 _Vous pouvez transmettre ça au ministère de la magie quand tout cela sera fini. Quand cette folie sera enfin éradiquée. Et il y en a un dans le monde moldu. Il serait plus judicieux de d'abord l'inscrire sur les registres du monde moldu._

 _Hermione hocha la tête tout en serrant son bébé à contre elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Elizabeth pris le bébé pour lui faire prendre son premier bain._

 _\- Repose-toi, dit-elle_

 _Hermione resta allongée à regarder le plafond, un léger sourire aux lèvres._

Draco avait les larmes aux yeux, il était ému par ce qu'il venait de voir, et choqué de la douleur qu'avait dû supporter Hermione.

\- C'était le jour le plus heureux et le plus triste de ma vie, dit Hermione

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je donnais naissance à notre fils, mais tu n'étais pas là, et aussi parce qu'il y avait la guerre, et qu'on devait rester cacher.

Les souvenirs reprirent leur course. Draco pu voir Scorpius bébé, prenant le sein, quand il faisait ses premiers pas, quand il disait son premier mot…

 _5 ans plus tôt :_

 _Hermione était installée dans le salon des Zabini, elle venait de recevoir une lettre de ses parents, vu que les magicomages leur avaient rendu la mémoire. Et ils n'étaient pas contents du tout. Scorpius, qui avait à peine 1 an s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire. Derrière lui se trouvait Blaise. Lorsque la brune leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, elle lui trouva un sourire étrange. Elle sentait qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Le petit se posta devant elle et dit avec un grand sourire :_

 _\- Bou de Gragon !_

 _\- Hermione se tourna vers Blaise qui était en train de rire._

 _\- Toi, fait gaffe ou tu risques de te prendre un sortilège désagréable !_

 _Blaise n'arrivait même pas à lui répondre tellement il riait._

 _\- Je te déteste Blaise, tu le sais ça ?_

 _\- Ma'han, fit le petit en levant les bras vers sa mère_

 _Elle le prit et lui fit un petit bisou sur le nez._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, dit Blaise. Il a entendu Weasley le dire…_

 _\- Agh Ginny ! dit Hermione tandis que le petit Scorpius riait._

Draco se mit à rire. Une petite parenthèse dans ce drame qui les frappait.

\- Oui, l'un de ses premiers mots était bouse de dragon. A ce moment-là, j'ai hésité à laisser Ginny et Blaise le garder.

\- Mais j'ai une question, comment tu as fait ? Pour les cours, tes ASPICS ?

\- Oh… ça. J'allais à Poudlard par cheminette pour les cours pratiques. Mais la théorie, je l'apprenais chez les Zabini. C'est un peu à ce moment-là que les journalistes se sont excités sur le fait que je ne me montre plus trop, alors que j'avais participé à la guerre. McGonagall est devenue la directrice et elle a été très compréhensible. Blaise et Ginny ont fait la même chose pour qu'on travaille ensemble.

Draco put voir d'autres souvenirs, les anniversaires de Scorpius, la façon dont la famille Weasley l'avait accueilli avec joie, la première rencontre avec ses grands-parents maternelles, les moments où il jouait au parc, quand Pansy ou Luna et Neville venaient les voir et jouaient avec le petit. Draco put voir à quel point il était heureux, mais aussi à quel point il était intelligent et qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait. Avec ses grands yeux gris malicieux, Draco se reconnaissait.

 _2 ans plus tôt :_

 _Scorpius était allongé dans son lit, son doudou près de lui. Hermione était assise à côté de lui, lui caressant les cheveux._

 _\- Maman, il est où mon papa ?_

 _Elle le regarda un moment, réfléchissant avant de répondre._

 _\- Ton papa combat les méchants mangemorts. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait une guerre quand tu es né. Eh bien, ton papa essaye d'arrêter les méchants qui restent pour que tu sois en sécurité._

 _Le petit sourit. Elle lui embrassa le front._

 _\- C'est un héros alors ? Tu me racontes ?_

 _\- Eh bien, c'est un sorcier très puissant et intelligent. Il a choisi d'infiltrer les mangemorts pour qu'on puisse gagner. Il a passé un an enfermé avec eux dans le danger ! Et lors de la guerre, il a montré dans quel camp il était vraiment. Et grâce à ça, il a pu nous aider à gagner la guerre. Malheureusement, il y a encore des mangemorts qui ont fui, alors il aide le ministère à les attraper._

 _\- C'est trop cool ! Il revient quand ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore. Dors maintenant._

 _Elle lui embrassa le front avant de sortir. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'y adossa et soupira, une larme coulant sur sa joue._

 _\- Bientôt j'espère, murmura-t-elle dans le noir._

Draco embrassa la tempe d'Hermione. Il se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir fui comme ça maintenant.

\- J'ai sans doute exagéré, dit Hermione en riant.

Draco sourit et se tourna vers les scènes des souvenirs d'Hermione. Il était concentré sur son fils. Au bout d'un moment, il vit les souvenirs dont il faisait parti et il sourit. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une vraie famille. Mais un détail l'interpella. Il remarqua comme une ombre qui les suivait. Et il avait une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu. Des cheveux noir et bouclé s'échappaient de la capuche qui cachait le visage de la personne qui les suivait.

\- Bellatrix ? dit-il

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione en le regardant avec des yeux ronds

\- La personne là, elle me fait penser à ma tante Bellatrix. Il faut qu'on aille voir ma mère !

Le jeune homme les tira hors de la pensine. Hermione le regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle le suivit à travers la maison. Ils finirent par tomber sur elle dans l'entrée.

\- Mère ! dit-il

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? du nouveau ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

Narcissa regarda Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de son cher petit-ami.

\- On regardait les souvenirs d'Hermione avec Scorpius, et à un moment, dans un des souvenirs j'ai remarqué une silhouette qui me faisait beaucoup penser à Bellatrix. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage mais… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était elle.

Narcissa hocha la tête en regardant son fils d'un air navré.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione

\- J'avais oublié une chose et quand tu m'en as parlé, ça m'est revenue. Je suis partie le vérifier.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco

\- Bellatrix était bien enceinte à un moment. Elle l'a appris quelques temps avant la disparition du Dark Lord. Sa première disparition. Draco avait à peine 1 an. Elle est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle était persuadée d'être enceinte, alors on est parties à Sainte-mangouste. Et elle était bien enceinte de quelques semaines. Je pensais qu'elle allait être heureuse, vu qu'elle avait toujours voulu un enfant. Sauf qu'elle était paniquée. A ce moment-là, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait triché, qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec un autre homme. Elle n'a jamais voulu me dire qui c'était. Au début, elle devait avorter, du moins c'était son idée initiale parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que penserait son mari ou l'homme qui était le père de l'enfant. Mais elle a fini par le garder. Elle aurait dû partir, mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et elle a été enfermé à Azkaban, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent sa grossesse. Et ils l'ont envoyé un moment en Amérique, jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, l'enfant a été mis à l'orphelinat, et Bellatrix a été renvoyé à Azkaban. Je viens de lire les dossiers à Azkaban.

\- Comment tu as fait ? demanda Draco

\- J'ai simplement demandé l'accès aux dossiers de ma famille. C'est fou comme la famille Black a pu permettre de remplir les cellules d'Azkaban.

\- Donc, elle aurait un enfant, dit Hermione

\- Oui, et j'ai l'impression que le père de cet enfant est le Dark Lord lui-même.

\- Cette face de serpent ? demanda Draco

\- Tu sais, avant qu'il ne soit défait par Harry Potter, il était fort séduisant. Il était un peu plus vieux que nous, un regard brun mystérieux, des boucles brunes, et il avait ce charisme qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait qu'être attirées par lui. Et Bellatrix en était tombée amoureuse.

Draco regarda Hermione, qui semblait choquée. Elle ne pensait pas Bellatrix Lestrange capable d'amour. Avant que Narcissa puisse dire autre chose, la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser place à Théodore Nott. Les trois présents initialement dans le manoir le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

\- Excusez-moi Mrs Malfoy, dit-il. Ma mère me frapperait si elle voyait la façon dont j'entre, sans frapper ni les formules de politesse adéquates, mais j'ai reçu un hibou ce matin vraiment intéressant.

\- En vue des circonstances, dit Narcissa, je n'en toucherais pas un mot à votre mère. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- La liste des étudiants de l'école de Salem ! Il y a un nom assez… comment dire ? flagrant ! Isabella Black et il y avait même une jeune fille qui s'appelle Sophie Mcnair. J'ai ensuite demandé à avoir leurs dossiers, en y rajoutant un parchemin signé des Aurors et ils me l'ont envoyé sans problèmes.

\- Allons au salon, dit Narcissa

\- On devrait envoyer un hibou aux autres ! dit Hermione

\- Hermione… s'exaspéra Draco

\- Ils nous aident, on doit leur dire nos avancements non ?

\- Hermione à raison, dit Théo, c'est pour ça que j'ai déjà envoyé des hiboux avant de venir. Lacey et son fiancé ne peuvent pas venir, ni George et Angela, ils doivent quand même travailler dans la boutique Weasley & Weasley. Bill et Fleur sont en France, en fait Fleur se trouve à beaux-bâton avec Madame Maxime. Blaise et Ginny ne devraient pas tarder, ainsi que Potter et Pansy.

\- Passons quand même au salon, nous boirons du thé en attendant

Scorpius et Teddy étaient assis dans leur « prison ». Ils étaient en train de manger leur petit déjeuné sous l'œil bien veillant de Sophie. Scorpius trouvait cette fille assez étrange. Elle était vraiment gentille, alors pourquoi restait-elle avec les méchants. Elle portait une robe jaune vif et c'était fait des couettes dans les cheveux. Rien à voir avec les mangemorts.

\- Tu as quel âge ? demanda Scorpius

Sophie le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

\- J'ai 18 ans.

\- Où sont tes parents ?

\- Je n'ai pas de parents. J'ai grandi dans l'Orphelinat des enfants de Prisonniers. Comme My Lady.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas de parent. Mais je vis chez papy et mamie ! dit Teddy

\- C'est quoi un orphelinat ?

\- C'est un endroit où les enfants qui n'ont pas de famille sont envoyés.

\- Je vais devoir y aller ? demanda Teddy effrayé

\- Non. Tu as ton papy et ta mamie. Moi je n'avais personne. Mon papa était à Azkaban, et ma maman dans une autre prison. Et je ne connais pas ma famille.

Scorpius la regarda et hocha la tête.

\- Et l'autre, la méchante. Pourquoi elle était là-bas ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je peux en parler… Mais bon ! (Elle haussa les épaules) Je n'ai pas grand monde à qui parler. Et vous ne répèterez jamais !

Les deux petits hochèrent la tête.

\- Elle est celle qui m'a aidé dans l'Orphelinat. J'étais bébé quand je suis arrivée, et elle m'a considéré comme sa petite sœur. Sans doute parce que sa maman était mangemort comme mon papa. Elle a 5 ans de plus que moi. C'est une grande sorcière ! Quand on est majeur, on peut avoir accès à notre dossier. C'est rare qu'on nous adopte. Parce qu'on a du sang de méchant !

\- Mais toi t'es pas méchante ! dit Teddy

\- Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas, My Lady a appris qu'elle était la fille de Bellatrix Black-Lestrange et d'un homme appelé Tom Jedusor, ou comme il s'appelait par la suite : Voldemort.

\- Voldemort… répéta Scorpius.

\- Oui. Beaucoup de nos nouveaux amis, notre famille, connaissait son papa et le mien. C'est vraiment bien. Ils nous ont raconté plein d'histoires sur la période où ils avaient plein de pouvoir. On a même des loups garous, même si j'ai un peu peur d'eux. Ils sont vraiment effrayants.

\- Mon papa était un loup-garou, dit Teddy. Mais moi on sait pas. J'ai pas tout compris.

\- Il faut être mordu, dit Scorpius

Avant que Sophie ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit. Scorpius en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil. La fille de Bellatrix se trouvait face à eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? On ne tisse pas de lien avec les otages, dit-elle

\- Désolée. Mais j'ai appris que le petit avec les cheveux bleus est à moitié Loup-garou !

Teddy se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se cheveux prirent un ton gris. Il semblait terrifié.

\- Intéressant. Mais je le savais… Il n'y a eu que très peu d'enfants nés de loup-garou, parce qu'ils ont peur que leurs enfants deviennent des loups de naissance. On a 50% de chance pour que le petit devienne un loup, sauf si un autre loup te mord.

\- Tu ne vas pas le transformer ? demanda Sophie

\- Mais non ! Mais tu imagines, avoir un loup presque parfait dans notre équipe serait vraiment génial ! Le dernier loup-garou parfait, né de deux parents loup-garou est mort 1 an avant la grande guerre. Il est dit que ceux nés avec des gènes de loup-garou peuvent se transformer à volonté, sans attendre la pleine lune !

\- Je n'aime pas les loups garous, ils sont effrayants.

\- Ne fait pas l'enfant. Tu continues de les surveiller ?

\- Oui

\- Bon, plus de fraternisation. Si l'un des mangemorts me prévient qu'il t'entend encore raconter ta vie à ces enfants, tu aurais affaire à moi !

\- Mais je ne fais rien de mal ! On s'occupe.

\- Tu t'attaches trop à eux, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Sophie hocha la tête et regarda ses pieds. La jeune femme sortit en claquant la porte. Scorpius avait eu le temps de voir que le couloir était clair et qu'il y avait un courant d'air quand elle avait ouvert la porte. Même si la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'avait pas de fenêtre.

Tout le monde était installé dans le salon des Malfoy. Théo semblait surexcité. Chacun avait quelque chose à boire, même en temps de crise Mrs Malfoy restait une bonne hôtesse de maison.

\- J'ai reçu ça ce matin, et c'est assez intéressant. Ils ont vraiment toutes les informations possibles, dit Théo

\- Viens-en au fait, dit Draco

\- Bon, d'après le dossier, il y aurait une fille qui serait celle de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Ton Jedusor et qui viendrait de l'Orphelinat pour enfants de prisonnier…

\- Orphelinat pour enfants de prisonnier ? demanda Ron

\- C'est une institution qui est en lien avec la prison d'Azkaban et celles d'Amérique et d'Australie. Il y en a deux autres du même genre dans le monde. En gros, les femmes enceintes qui se font arrêter pour une faute vraiment grave, on les envoie dans une institution spéciale, qui est en lien avec l'Orphelinat, et une fois qu'elles ont accouché, et qu'elles se sont remises de tout ça, elles retournent en prison. Si leur peine n'est pas lourde, et qu'elles sont relâchées, elles récupèrent leurs enfants. Mais tout le monde sait qu'on ne sort jamais vivant d'Azkaban, dit Hermione, puis elle se ravisa en regardant Narcissa. Désolée.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est vrai. On sort rarement vivant d'Azkaban, du moins quand il y avait les détraqueurs.

\- Bon, je continue, dit Théo. Elle était orpheline, elle ignorait tout de sa famille jusqu'à ses 17 ans où elle a commencé à dire fièrement qu'elle était la fille du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mais entre-temps, ils ont noté qu'elle était adepte de magie noir. Elle était très sombre et mauvaise. La seule personne qu'elle aidait était Sophie McNair. A part ça, elle est très douée dans toutes les matières, aussi douée que Draco ou Hermione. Quand à Sophie McNair, et bien, c'est une jeune fille tout ce qui a de plus normal on va dire, note moyenne, douée surtout en sortilège. Elle a 5 ans de moins que nous. Elle n'a jamais fait de vague, et les commentaires des professeurs sont tous positifs. C'est le genre de personne dont on ne se doute pas qu'elle est la fille d'un mangemort.

\- On devrait aller voir à cet orphelinat, dit Harry. Avoir des informations sur elles.

\- J'ai envoyé un hibou pour avoir des informations sur cet Orphelinat, mais il se trouve qu'il a été fermé, il y a de ça 4 ou 5 ans maintenant, dit Théo

\- Quoi ? Mais comment on va faire ? demanda Ron

\- Même si l'endroit est fermé, il y a une possibilité que les dossiers soient toujours conservés dans le bâtiment, ou dans le nouvel orphelinat qui a été construit un peu plus loin, dit Hermione

\- Le nouvel Orphelinat ? demanda Harry

\- Je l'ai lu dans le journal américain, il faisait écrit qu'un nouvel Orphelinat allait être construit en Amérique, sans précisé pour qui, mais tout le monde le sait, les enfants de mangemorts que personne ne veut, les enfants de prisonnier… dit Hermione, D'après certains articles, cet endroit est horrible, il n'avait pas changé depuis au moins 20 ou 30 ans. Ça faisait un moment qu'il était surveillé par le ministère de la magie Américain et Anglais. Mais personne ne disait rien, parce que c'était des enfants de prisonniers. Mais une fois la guerre finie, le ministre de la magie s'est occupé de cas critique, comme celui-là, en accord avec le ministre de la magie Américain. Ils ont fait fermé cet endroit pour donner un lieu descend à vivre à ses enfants, car on ne peut pas être blâmer pour l'acte de ses parents.

\- Tu as au courant de plein de chose ! s'exclama Ron

\- Elle aime se tenir informée ! dirent Blaise et Ginny avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre

Draco était resté silencieux, écoutant attentivement ce qui se disait.

\- En tout cas, repris Théo, on peut se douter qu'il s'agit de votre nièce Mrs Malfoy.

\- Mais pourquoi serait-elle si méchante ? demanda Pansy. Elle a grandi loin de cette folie

\- Aucune idée. Il parait que les conditions de vie dans cet Orphelinat étaient horribles. On les traitait comme des criminelles, dit Hermione. Mais personne n'est vraiment sûr, personne ne témoigne jamais de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, comme s'ils avaient tout oublié de cette période.

\- C'est horrible ! dit Pansy

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça, dit Narcissa. Beaucoup de familles de Sorciers de sang-pur ne veulent pas récupérer les enfants de leurs proches qui sont à Azkaban. Au grand jamais, parce que ça entacherait la réputation de la famille.

\- C'est tellement barbare, dit Hermione

\- C'est le monde sorcier, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Du moins les anciennes traditions. Les apparences avant tout.

\- On s'égare, vous le savez ? dit Théo.

\- Désolés, dirent les autres

\- Bon, au moins, on a un nom, on sait à peu près qui est dans le groupe et leur but premier, mais on doit trouver où ils sont pour récupérer les enfants surtout, dit Harry

\- Mais où est-ce qu'ils pourraient être ? demanda Ron

\- Elle ne doit pas connaître autre chose que l'Orphelinat, dit Théo, donc il y a de forte chance qu'elle y ait fait son quartier général quand il a fermé. Mais tant qu'on n'a pas d'information sur son dossier de l'Orphelinat, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir où elle se trouve.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur l'assemblé. Tous semblaient réfléchir à quelque chose ou se rendre compte qu'ils avaient enfin quelque chose de concret pour avancer, et qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le noir total.

\- Mais moi aussi je me demande pourquoi s'en prendre à nous, quel est l'intérêt, dit Hermione. Elle n'a jamais connu ses parents, donc il n'y aurait pas intérêt à se venger de nous à ce point…

\- Qui sait si elle n'a vraiment jamais connu ses parents ? demanda Harry

\- Mais pourquoi nous ? Il y avait énormément de gens dans cette guerre ! cit Hermione

\- Tu le sais très bien… dit Draco qui parlait pour la première fois depuis que cette réunion avait commencé.

\- Oui… Harry a vaincu Voldemort, et il le menait en échec depuis 7 ans avant ça, et c'est lui qui l'a fait disparaître la première fois. Ron et moi avons aidé pour les horcuxes.

\- Comment tu as pu aider ? demanda Ron

\- Tu croyais vraiment que vous auriez trouvé sans mon aide dans l'ombre Ronald ? Non pas que je critique vos compétences, mais par moment, vous tourniez en rond. C'était affligeant.

\- Comment ? demanda Harry

\- Je vous expliquerais à un autre moment, dit-elle, en tout cas, à part ça, il y a le fait que Draco a trahi les mangemorts… Mais sinon je ne vois pas vraiment les raisons.

\- Peut-être qu'elle veut faire renaître l'ordre de frayeur des mangemorts, comme ses parents, dit Pansy

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Théo, mais une chose est sure, c'est qu'elle nous en veut.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas s'en prendre à Bill et Fleur ? demanda Ron. C'est ma mère qui a lancé le sort final à Bellatrix, et Bill a aidé à tuer Greyback.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! dit Hermione. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'en prenne à Victoire aussi. Si elle ne s'en est prise qu'à nous, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas grand-chose dans le fond.

\- Ou elle ne cherche qu'à se venger du principal, dit Harry, et personne ne sait qui a tuer Bellatrix, Molly ne s'en vente pas. C'était nous qui étions à la tête de l'affiche.

\- Mais pour Ron ? demanda Pansy, il n'a pas d'enfant à enlever pour le faire souffrir.

\- Sa petite-amie a été tué et remplacé par une créature psychopathe, dit Théo. Mais méfions-nous, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire par la suite. Soit elle ignore beaucoup de choses, soit elle attend le meilleur moment pour frapper. Elle doit se douter qu'on est tous sur ses traces, et elle peut faire en sorte qu'on regarde dans une direction pour attaquer dans l'autre. Ronald, tu devrais envoyer un hibou à Fleur et Bill pour leur dire de faire bien attention à Victoire. Et Georges et Angéla, pour Marion et Hugo.

\- D'accord, dit le roux

\- Bon, je vais y aller, dit Théo, on se verra une prochaine fois, quand on aura plus d'information. Et rien de stupide ! C'est valable pour tous !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry

\- C'est toi qui pose la question ? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire

\- Ouais, bon d'accord, je fonce toujours tête baissée. Mais on a toujours Hermione pour nous empêcher de faire trop de bêtises.

\- Mouais… dit la brune en le regardant. Je devrais te laisser dans ta bouse de dragon parfois. Juste pour apprendre !

\- Mais non ! dit Harry en lui faisant les yeux doux

Après quelques minutes de discutions, Théo a fini par partir, suivi par les autres membres du groupe. Hermione était un peu soulagée d'avoir une piste, mais elle trouvait Draco extrêmement silencieux. Quand elle lui avait demandé à quoi il pensait, il avait juste dit qu'il était content d'avoir une piste et qu'il était juste pressé que tout cela se termine. Le reste de la journée se passa un peu dans le calme. Hermione était partie se reposer, et Draco avait dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et qu'il rentrerait plus tard dans la soirée.

Mais en se réveillant de sa sieste, Hermione ne trouva Draco nulle part, et Narcissa non plus ne l'avait pas vu. La jeune femme avait fouillé dans leur chambre et avait remarqué que sa valise n'était plus là non plus. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était sans doute parti à la recherche de la jeune femme qui avait enlevé les enfants, sans lui dire, et sans plan.

\- Et dire que Théo avait demandé de rien faire de stupide ! Je vais le tuer quand je le trouverais ! pestat-elle

* * *

 _ **MissHommeEnceinte2:** Et oui, elle est méchante et folle, il nous en fallait une de plus, on n'a jamais assez de psychopathe x). Pour Grayback, c'est dans ma tête que j'imagine ça, dans l'histoire original je ne pense pas qu'il soit né comme ça. En tout cas, je me base sur le fait que Lupin avait peur d'avoir un enfant avec Tonks parce qu'il avait peut qu'il devienne un loup-garou, d coup je me suis dit qu'un parent loup transmet le gêne à ses enfants, et donc deux parents loup donne un bébé loup garou! (ma logique chelou xD) Merci en tout cas, en ce moment j'en ai besoin _

_**okami shiroi:** et oui, les révélations sont de sortit. :P_

 _ **SwanGranger:** Oui on y croit! (enfin j'essaye du moins) Oui, j'avais envie de montrer qu'il pouvait être vraiment cool ;) Et oui, il faut en apprendre des choses surprenantes de temps en temps, et le but était de choquer les gens avec cette révélation :P_

 _ **Happyy:** Hey! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu! :) j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours :)_

 _ **hahaha mystère:** je fais un dogeza (quand on s'agenouille pour s'excuser au japon) pour demander ta clémence pour cette longue attente xD. J'ai eu pas mal de chose a faire et surtout, je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire parce que j'avais l'impression de faire que de la m...! Faudra attendre un petit peu avant de savoir qui trouveras qui en premier x) Oui, Lucia est folle, et Ron a été idiot de ne pas s'en rendre compte, mais il était tombé amoureux de la fille originel, et il pensait que c'était toujours elle, comme quoi, l'amour est aveugle et on pardonne tout à ceux qu'on aime. Il y en aura, ne t'inquiète pas! ;) Biz et j'espère pouvoir écrire le chapitre suivant un peu plus vite _


	27. Chapter 27

**Le voilà enfin!**

 **je sais que ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre, mais j'étais pas mal occupé, du coup je n'avais pas le temps de finir ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je l'ai fini à minuit mercredi, et je vous le poste après le passage à la correction.**

 **Maintenant que j'ai moins de choses à faire, j'essayerais d'écrire et de poster un peu plus.**

 **Ah... et j'ai créé une page dédié à Harry Potter, ça s'appelle "L'Univers Magique d'Harry Potter", si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'oeil et aimer la page, pour qu'on discute tous autour du thème d'Harry Potter. J'aime bien être active sur la page. On est à 3 admin pour l'instant, et il nous en manque encore 2, pour être sur qu'il y ait toujours des choses posté... (On ne sait jamais, si une des Admin ne peut pas poster parce qu'elle a des choses à faire). En tout cas, la photo de profil c'est Hermione qui lit, et la photo de couverture c'est des chats avec les écharpes des différentes maison (un fanart). si ça vous dit d'y aller :) (Oui, je fais ma pub :P)**

 **J'espère vraiment que le chapitre vous plais et qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérence ou de choses bizarre x)**

 **Merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas.**

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

Hermione faisait les 100 pas dans le manoir et Narcissa était assise dans le canapé avec un grand verre de whiskey pur-feu à la main. La brune avait une expression de colère sur le visage. Narcissa semblait résigné sur le fait que son fils soit un idiot.

\- Je pense qu'il va partir du côté de l'Amérique, du moins, si on se base sur la discussion qu'on a eue plus tôt, dit Hermione

\- Mais il ne pourra pas le faire tout seul, dit Narcissa, il aura besoin d'un Portoloin

\- Et le seul endroit où il l'aurait serait au ministère, mais aussi vite ?

\- C'est possible, si on a de bonnes relations

\- Quand je le retrouve, je vais le tuer ! Et si Harry l'a aidé, lui aussi, je le tue !

\- On va devoir aller le leur demander directement. Mais comme la nuit est tombée, je pense qu'il n'y a que quelques personnes qui sont de garde au ministère, mais le département qui gère la création de Portoloins est fermé. Je peux aller voir certaines de mes connaissances pour avoir des informations.

\- Je vais aller voir si je trouve Harry, vu qu'il travaille en partie au Ministère, Ginny aussi d'ailleurs.

Chacune partie alors de son côté pour essayer de trouver Draco Malfoy avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de complètement stupide.

Hermione se rendit directement au Square Grimmaud, l'endroit où vivait Harry. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise dans cette maison avec Kréatur qui cherchait à réaliser le moindre de ses désirs, son pendentif ayant appartenue à Regulus au cou. Une fois devant la maison visible uniquement par les personnes qui étaient au courant de son existence, Harry avait préféré laisser le sort qui était sur la maison pour éviter les intrus. Il était le grand héros, celui qui avait donné le coup de grâce à Voldemort, et il avait énormément de fan, ou de personnes qui étaient contre lui, et c'était le mieux à faire pour éviter toute effusion devant chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver toute sorte de cadeaux sur le pas de sa porte ou encore avoir des gens qui squattaient. Hermione avait eu peur durant un moment que la maison ne lui apparaisse pas, mais elle faisait partie de ceux qui connaissaient le secret de l'emplacement de cette maison. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que la maison n'apparaisse pas. Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa plusieurs fois et dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Elle tomba face à Kréatur.

\- Oh, la Sang de Bourbe Hermione Granger ! dit-il

\- Kréatur, tu peux m'appeler Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter « Sang de Bourbe » mais laisse tomber. Harry est là ?

\- Non, Monsieur Harry Potter n'est pas à la maison. Monsieur Harry Potter est parti avec Monsieur Draco Malfoy, l'estimé héritier de la noble famille Malfoy.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle

\- Oui, ils sont partis il y a quelques heures. Vous voulez entrer quand même ? Kréatur a fait des biscuits.

\- Euh… c'est très gentil mais je dois encore trouver où sont partis Harry et Draco.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter a dit qu'ils partaient au Ministère de la Magie. Au revoir

Il ferma la porte au nez d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, Kréatur restait le même après tout, même s'il était plus gentil avec elle depuis qu'il possédait le collier de Régulus. D'un coup de baguette, elle tranplana chez Blaise, elle était persuadée que Ginny était avec lui, donc elle faisait une pierre, deux coups.

Une fois arrivée devant le portail des Zabini, elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa plusieurs fois avant d'entrer en trombe. Elle appela Blaise plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant elle.

\- Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de hurler ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de hurler comme ça !

\- Draco est parti avec Harry, et je pense qu'ils sont partis en Amérique par Portoloin. Ginny est là ?

\- Oui, elle est en haut. Elle est sous la douche. Et j'allais la rejoindre…

\- Épargne-moi les détails, je t'en supplie !

\- Enfin bref, tu es en train de me dire que Draco n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ?

\- Oui, et je sais que tu t'y attendais. Mais on doit quand même l'empêcher de faire des bêtises. Sans oublier qu'il est avec Harry, qui a une fâcheuse tendance à se mettre dans les ennuis !

\- Je sais que tu es inquiète mais…

\- Pas de mais, Blaise ! On va les chercher et les ramener par la peau des fesses ici.

Il hocha la tête en souriant. C'était prévisible. Il savait qu'elle lui dirait ça.

\- Je vais chercher Ginny, dit-il. Ensuite, on va voir Théo, ensuite on essayera de se procurer un Portoloin et de se rendre en Amérique les chercher, ou les aider.

\- Blaise, on n'a aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer. Ils risquent, je ne sais pas, de se faire tuer !

\- Ou retrouver Scorpius et Teddy. On n'en sait rien.

\- Crois-moi, ça serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver. Moi aussi, j'aimerais qu'on les retrouve en y allant…

\- Donc tu veux bien qu'on aille chercher les enfants avec eux ?

\- Oui… Mais ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'ils y sont allés sans nous prévenir ! Bon, je vais aller voir Théo et on se retrouve au Ministère.

Blaise hocha la tête et commença à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre Ginny tandis qu'Hermione se rendait chez Théo. Blaise expliqua rapidement la situation à Ginny. La rousse accepta d'être du voyage rapidement, et avant toute chose, elle voulait vérifier si Ron était parti avec Harry ou s'il était resté.

Hermione s'est rendue au bureau de Théo. La lumière était toujours allumée, malgré le fait qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Lorsqu'Hermione entra, Théo ne leva même pas le nez de ses dossiers.

\- Hermione… Je me demandais quand tu allais venir. L'adresse est notée sur un parchemin posé sur le bureau de Lacey.

\- Euh… Merci ?

\- Tu veux rajouter quelque chose ?

\- Continue à enquêter toujours, et ne dis pas aux autres où on va pour le moment

La brune remercia chaleureusement Théo avant de transplaner vers le ministère de la magie. Elle ignorait si Ginny et Blaise étaient déjà là. Elle descendit et se dirigea vers l'accueil principal pour trouver le département où étaient créés les Portoloins. En s'y rendant, elle croisa Narcissa.

\- Alors ? demanda Hermione

\- Ils ont bien pris un Portoloin pour se rendre en Amérique.

\- Je vais aller les chercher ! Il me faut juste un Portoloin !

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'ils ont des Portoloins qui mènent en Amérique…

\- Je vais le chercher tout de suite !

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau avant que Narcissa ne parle.

\- Et il se trouve que j'en ai déjà pris un.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ?

\- Tu m'as interrompu.

\- C'est vrai… Désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, ton impulsivité est charmante. (Elle lui tendit un collier de perles bleu) Quand tu trouveras mon fils, fiche-lui une bonne raclée de ma part.

Hermione hocha la tête et récupéra le collier.

\- Il part dans 30 minutes. Vous atterrirez au niveau des plaines d'Hollywood.

\- D'accord. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment ils font pour créer les Portoloins…

\- C'est un secret jalousement gardé par le ministère de la magie. Comme les retourneurs de temps d'ailleurs.

Hermione sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle trouva dans le hall Ginny et Blaise qui attendaient.

\- Ah ! tu es là ! s'exclama Ginny

\- Le Portoloin part dans environ 30 minutes.

\- Et on atterrira où ? demanda Blaise

\- Au niveau des plaines d'Hollywood. Je ne sais pas où exactement. Et j'ai l'adresse pour nous rendre là où ils se trouveront sans aucun doute.

\- Super ! dit Ginny. Maman m'a dit de prévenir Ron que quand il rentrera, elle s'occupera de son cas.

\- Ron aussi est parti ? demanda Hermione

\- Oui, d'après elle, il était passé pour se changer et manger un peu. Puis Harry et Draco sont passés, et ils sont tous partis en disant à ma mère qu'ils faisaient une soirée de rapprochement. Et quand je lui ai dit qu'Harry était parti en Amérique, elle a failli péter un câble !

\- On devrait y aller non ? dit Blaise

Hermione hocha la tête et ils partirent tous les trois. La brune regarda l'heure, il leur restait environ 25 minutes avant le départ.

\- On passe chez Draco, dit-elle. On récupère au moins de l'argent.

J'ai pris de l'argent, dit Blaise. On s'occupera des détails plus tard.

Ginny montra un petit sac à main qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

\- Sortilège d'élargissement indétectable. J'y ai glissé quelques vêtements. Pour Blaise et moi d'une part, ensuite on est passé rapidement chez Draco. Bon, Blaise y est passé tandis que je parlais à ma mère. Il a pris des vêtements pour toi, Draco et Scorpius. J'en ai pris pour Ron quand je suis passée à la maison. Pour Ted et Harry, on s'arrangera. Et on a de l'argent aussi. Je t'ai piqué ton sac à main.

\- Super, c'était vraiment une bonne idée

\- J'ai appris de la meilleure.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois dans une ruelle loin des regards indiscrets. Ils attendirent en silence que le temps passe pour pouvoir prendre le portoloin. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Hermione avait pensé tout simplement à chercher Draco, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle ferait une fois sur place. C'était une bonne chose car elle pouvait être sur place pour chercher son fils et Teddy, mais ils n'étaient même pas surs qu'ils soient là-bas. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione vit le collier briller.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps

Ils agrippèrent tous le portoloin et se sentirent aspirer à travers un vortex. Ils se sentirent transportés pendant un bon moment avant d'atterrir en Amérique, juste derrière les lettres géantes formant le mot « Hollywood ».

\- Heureusement qu'on est des sorciers ! dit Ginny. Et qu'on n'aura pas à marcher pour descendre de là.

\- Je suis quasiment sure que c'est interdit d'être ici, c'est pour ça qu'on nous fait atterrir ici, lança Hermione

\- En tout cas, on doit transplaner. Et trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, dit Blaise.

\- On devrait trouver ces trois idiots avant tout, dit Ginny. S'ils ne se sont pas déjà fourrés dans les ennuis.

Hermione réfléchit un moment.

\- On se trouve un endroit où dormir. Ensuite, on enverra un message, à l'aide d'un patronus à Harry pour lui dire qu'on est ici et où nous trouver impérativement.

Scorpius était assis sur le matelas. Il semblait concentré, comme s'il réfléchissait sur quelque chose de vraiment important. Teddy quant à lui jouait avec Sophie aux échecs. Malgré ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle voulait jouer avec ces enfants, parce que ce n'était que des enfants. Scorpius essayait tant bien que mal de réussir à faire de la magie.

\- Scorp' ? Tu viens jouer un peu ? demanda Teddy.

\- Non, je préfère rester ici

Sophie le regarda tristement. Scorpius continuait de jouer avec la chaine à son pied. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit que la menotte de son pied était en train de glisser. Il la regarda avec un air intrigué. Il laissa son pied à l'intérieur, il ne devait pas le faire remarquer.

Au bout d'un moment, Sophie finit par laisser les deux enfants seuls pour leur chercher à manger.

\- Pourquoi tu es méchant ? demanda Teddy

\- Teddy, c'est eux les méchants, ils nous ont ki… kinapé. Ils veulent nous faire du mal.

\- Mais elle, elle est gentille !

\- Elle fait semblant. On ne peut pas la croire.

Teddy le regarda tristement.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici ? demanda Teddy

\- Je ne sais pas.

Scorpius cacha du mieux qu'il put son pied. Il ne devait pas montrer à Teddy tout de suite, il devait attendre le soir, après le repas, quand ils les laisseront tranquilles pour dormir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Sophie entra. Il y eut des éclats de voix qui entrèrent lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, tu les as perdus ? cria une voix que Scorpius reconnut, la fille de Voldemort.

\- Eh bien, ils se sont mis à faire des recherches pour trouver les enfants… fit une voix qui disait quelque chose à Scorpius.

\- Ça, je le sais ! Et c'est ce que je voulais ! Qu'ils les cherchent pour venir à moi petit à petit, ensuite je m'occuperais d'eux.

\- Comment on va faire ? fit une troisième voix qui ressemblait à celle de la petite amie de Ron, Lucia. Ron ne me parle même plus, il me fuit. Ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Essaye de trouver un moyen pour qu'il continue à te suivre. Tu n'as pas un pouvoir de persuasion ou tu ne peux pas faire en sorte qu'il retombe sous ton charme ?

\- Je n'ai pas de pouvoir de persuasion à proprement parler. Et il ne retombera pas sous mon charme. Je ne peux rien faire s'il ne veut plus de moi. Je ne suis pas une Vélane qui peut séduire, qu'importe ce qui se passe. Je ne peux que charmer, comme n'importe qui. Et s'il me fuit, et qu'il évite mon regard, ça va être difficile !

\- Eh bien, tu essayes ! hurla Isabella Black

Il y eut un grognement puis la porte se ferma, étouffant le bruit.

\- Je ramène des burgers et des frites ! pépia Sophie en souriant

\- Je peux manger ici ? demanda Scorpius en montrant le lit

\- Oui, si tu ne taches pas le lit

Elle lui donna son assiette. Teddy quant à lui voulut manger à table. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scorpius faisait la tête. Ça aurait pu être pire, ils auraient pu ne pas avoir à manger du tout. Une fois le repas terminé, Sophie les emmena dans la salle de bain, détachant leurs chaines d'un coup de baguette. Elle préférait toujours les laisser libres de leurs mouvements. Lorsqu'elle les rattacha de nouveau, elle ne remarqua pas que la menotte devant tenir le pied de Scorpius était plus grande qu'elle ne le devrait. Une fois qu'elle leur a souhaité bonne nuit, elle sortit, les laissant seuls. Teddy commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit Scorpius bouger et sortir du lit.

\- Scorpius ! murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'y suis arrivé ! j'ai fait de la magie. J'ai agrandi la menotte de ma chaine.

\- C'est ça que tu faisais de la journée ? Et tu as gagné ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait.

Scorpius s'approcha de la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Teddy essayait de l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se dirigea vers le lit en courant. Il se cacha sous les couvertures. Isabella entra. Elle regarda vers le lit et remarqua la chaine qui se trouvait loin du pied de celui qui devait être attaché. Elle s'approcha d'un air déterminé, elle souleva la couverture et vit le pied nu de Scorpius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire morveux ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je… je… n'ai pas fait exprès ! dit Scorpius. C'est arrivé tout seul !

\- Mais bien sûr !

Elle leva sa baguette et regarda Scorpius avec un air mauvais.

\- Endo…

Scorpius avait les larmes aux yeux. La lumière rouge du sort envahit la pièce, et Scorpius se mit à hurler. Il se tordit de douleur pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle rangea sa baguette avec un sourire malsain.

\- Recommence et tu souffriras mille martyres encore. Sale gamin !

Elle rattacha Scorpius avant de sortir. Scopius pleurait dans les bras de Teddy. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : retrouver les bras de sa mère.

Harry, Ron et Draco étaient dans un petit restaurant moldu quand le patronus arriva. Ils entendirent clairement la voix d'Hermione leur donner rendez-vous et leur promettre une bonne raclée quand ils se retrouveront. Draco sourit. Il savait qu'elle finirait par venir.

Ils étaient arrivés en Amérique quelques heures plus tôt, et ils s'étaient rendus au nouvel orphelinat, mais ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose. La directrice leur avait donné le carton où se trouvaient les dossiers de l'ancien orphelinat, mais ils ne semblaient pas aimer mettre à jour leurs dossiers. Ils n'avaient même pas prévu d'endroits où dormir, alors c'était un soulagement pour eux qu'Hermione ait tout géré.

\- Finalement, elle avait raison, on ne peut rien faire sans elle, dit Ron

Draco se mit à rire.

\- Vous savez qu'elle risque de nous tuer ?

\- On a l'habitude ! dit Harry

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et se rendirent vers le lieu indiqué par Hermione. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit motel moldu. Le genre d'endroit où on passe incognito. Ils rejoignirent directement la chambre indiquée par Hermione. Harry frappa et attendit. Ce fut Ginny qui ouvrit. Elle avait le regard sombre. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre pour y trouver une Hermione furieuse et un Blaise complètement blasé. Draco prit la parole en premier.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit, dit-il

Hermione ne lui répondit même pas. Elle soupira tout simplement.

\- Je préfèrerais que tu m'engueules, tu sais ? lança-t-il

\- C'est plus effrayant quand tu ne dis rien, dit Ron

\- Ronald, tu sais que maman va te tuer, dit Ginny

\- Écoutez, c'est une idée complètement stupide que vous avez eue ! Y aller seul ? Vraiment ? dit Hermione.

\- On sait Hermione, mais on voulait faire quelque chose ! dit Harry

\- Tu crois que je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose ?

\- Si… fit-il

\- Mais il faudrait avoir des choses vraiment concrètes. On n'est sûr de rien.

\- Hermione, maintenant qu'on est ici, on peut chercher les enfants ? demanda Draco

Bien sûr ! Je ne vais pas repartir sans rien faire.

Draco se colla à Hermione et l'embrassa.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Oui. Mais bon, je t'aime quand même.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Vous avez trouvé des choses ? demanda Blaise.

\- On a récupéré des dossiers mais il n'y a pas grand-chose. Soit, ils étaient vraiment négligents, soit quelqu'un s'est occupé de faire en sorte qu'on ne trouve rien, dit Harry.

\- Mais on ne s'est pas encore rendu à l'ancien Orphelinat. Il parait que la maison est toujours là, dit Ron.

\- On s'en occupera demain, dit Blaise. J'aimerais bien manger et me reposer pour demain.

\- Pour les chambres, dit Hermione, j'en ai pris trois, et Harry et Ron, vous dormirez dans la même chambre.

\- C'est ta vengeance ? demanda Ron

\- Sur deux lits séparés, sauf si vous voulez dormir ensemble dans le même lit.

\- Donne la clé, dit Harry

Hermione lui lança la clé.

\- Et puis, vous avez passé plusieurs semaines dans une tente ensemble, et vous passiez votre temps à dormir dans la même chambre, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Le groupe se dirigea vers un petit restaurant moldu et y mangea rapidement tout en voyant ce qu'ils feront par la suite.

\- C'est simple, dit Harry. On explore l'extérieur, ensuite on entre pour voir ce qui s'y passe. J'ai pris la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Elle n'est pas trop petite pour toi ? demanda-t-elle

\- C'est pour ça que c'est vous les filles qui la prendraient

\- Tu insinues qu'on est petite ? demanda Ginny

\- Non, mais… vous n'aurez pas à vous pencher en deux comme nous pour vous cacher dessous…

\- Ce que Potter essaye de dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux avoir deux sorcières vraiment compétentes dans la capacité de se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où quelqu'un nous remarque, dit Draco

Hermione et Ginny lancèrent un regard noir à Harry tandis que celui-ci remerciait silencieusement le blond.

\- Si quelqu'un demande ce qu'on fait là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Blaise

\- Eh bien, vos familles sont très riches non ? dit Ron. Et tout le monde est au courant que nous sommes tous amis maintenant. Merci les journaux à scandales. On peut dire qu'on vient tous ensemble acheter un terrain pour… je ne sais pas… construire un immense manoir où on vivra tous ensemble.

\- C'est plausible, dit Ginny

\- Sauf que ce terrain est interdit à la vente, dit Hermione

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ron

\- C'est une vieille histoire, personne ne sait si c'est vrai, mais il parait que lorsqu'une mère mourait en couche ou qu'un enfant mourait, c'était dans le jardin qu'il était enterré. À l'arrière de la maison. Ce qui fait que beaucoup pensent que la maison est hantée, dit-elle.

\- D'où se fonde cette histoire ? demanda Blaise

\- Après une inspection, les gens qui ont fait fermer l'établissement. Ils ont trouvé des ossements. Certains d'animaux, d'autres étaient humains. Mais personne n'a jamais confirmé l'histoire.

\- Génial ! fit Ron

\- Tu crois que la maison est hantée ? demanda Draco

\- Il y a de fortes chances. Si ces personnes n'ont pas trouvé la paix, ils peuvent devenir des spectres.

\- Spectre, fantôme… c'est la même chose non ? dit Harry. Ils ne feront rien.

\- Pas vraiment Harry. Ce sont tous les deux des fantômes, mais ils sont différents. C'est un peu comme les moldus et les sorciers. Ce sont tous les deux des êtres humains, mais ils sont différents. L'un a des pouvoirs, l'autre non. Et bien là, ce sont tous les deux des revenants, mais les fantômes sont comme à Poudlard : ils sont parfois gentils, aimant faire la conversation. Pour la plupart, ils ont choisi de rester ici, soit parce qu'ils en avaient envie, comme Sir Nikholas, ou d'autres en pénitence comme la Dame Grise. Même si je la soupçonne d'être amoureuse du Barron… Les fantômes ont un fond gentil, ils ne cherchent pas vraiment à faire peur. Puis il y a les esprits frappeurs qui font des blagues… Mais un fantôme qui aurait mal tourné devient un spectre. Les spectres sont des fantômes avides de vengeance, qui n'ont pas trouvé la paix en mourant, même si rares sont ceux qui trouvent la paix en mourant d'une mort non naturelle. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que les spectres sont méchants, ils cherchent à faire souffrir autant qu'ils ont souffert. Et généralement, les personnes qui finissent par devenir des spectres sont mauvaises à la base.

\- Donc, il y aurait une flopée de spectres mangemorts ? demanda Ron

\- Non, c'est un cas assez rare, comme pour les fantômes. Il faut être mort d'une mort vraiment violente, ou avoir un sentiment qui nous rattache à la terre. Mais les fantômes et les spectres peuvent finir par partir un beau jour.

\- Comment on les tue ? demanda Harry

\- Là est tout le problème Harry. On ne peut pas.

\- Il y a forcément une solution, dit Ginny

\- Non, malheureusement. Du moins, nous, nous ne pouvons pas. C'est une brigade spéciale qui s'en occupe. Le ministère l'envoie quand il y a un signalement.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Ils ne savaient dans quoi ils se fourraient. Après le repas, ils partirent tous se reposer, ils devaient être en forme pour le lendemain car ils avaient une propriété d'au moins 2 hectares à explorer de fond en comble.

Une fois seul dans la chambre avec Hermione, Draco soupira. Hermione lui en voulait toujours.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il

\- D'après toi, Draco ?

\- C'est un oui alors…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de rire. J'ai passé 5 ans à te croire mort, ensuite tu reviens comme une fleur la bouche en cœur. Mais je t'ai pardonné parce que je t'aime.

\- Je sais…

\- Notre fils se fait enlever, et je sais que tu n'es pas le seul à être impliqué. C'est tous ceux qui ont participé à cette guerre qui peuvent être touchés.

\- Non Hermione, c'est moi qu'elle vise. Parce que j'ai trahi les mangemorts et son cher père ! Je suis le premier visé dans tout ça. C'est ma faute !

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. Pour réparer mes erreurs.

\- Dray, tu n'as rien à réparer. On retrouvera Scorpius ensemble. Je t'aime Dray, malgré tout ce qui peut arriver, je t'aimerais toujours.

\- Moi aussi, Hermione. Moi aussi. Mais si je la trouve…

\- On l'enverra à Azkaban, tu n'es pas un tueur.

Draco hocha la tête et embrassa passionnément Hermione. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux main dans la main. Ils sentaient qu'ils étaient près du but, qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de trouver leur fils. Mais ils ignoraient ce qui allait se passer. Ils ignoraient à quoi ils s'attaquaient finalement… Si seulement ils savaient qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans quelque chose de vraiment gros, et qu'ils allaient vraiment avoir besoin de renfort…

\- Du côté de Londres, Théodore continuait de chercher. Il avait continué à récolter des informations. Il avait découvert que certaines créatures commençaient à se déplacer, se regrouper, mais aussi que certains dossiers du ministère semblaient avoir été falsifiés, comme pour cacher quelque chose. Beaucoup de mangemorts qui devraient être à Azkaban étaient mystérieusement , mais on n'avait jamais retrouvé leurs corps.

\- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ses mouvements… Pourquoi faire ça… Je ne comprends pas… Refaire une guerre ? Il ne peut pas y avoir que la vengeance… Reformer un empire du mal ?

Il était en train de réfléchir quand Narcissa Malfoy entra.

\- Mrs Malfoy, dit-il

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour les civilités, mon cher Théodore. J'ai parlé avec certaines… personnes… vous savez.

\- Oui, ce genre de personne peu fréquentable.

\- Il y a une rumeur, comme quoi des réunions se font. Certaines personnes vouent une allégeance à la descendante de Voldemort lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas le pire… Il parait qu'un retourneur de temps a été volé et qu'on tente de le modifier.

\- Impossible, ils ont tous été détruits… À la fin de la guerre.

\- Peut-on vraiment faire confiance à toute personne au ministère ? Beaucoup veulent encore l'ascension du mal.

\- Je ferais des recherches là-dessus. Mais il faudrait des années pour pouvoir modifier un retourneur de temps. Donc si c'est elle…

\- Le mieux serait de détruire ceux qui ont plus de chance de la gêner non ?

Théo regarda Narcissa avec de grands yeux. Elle avait sans doute raison. Et les cibles que cette folle viserait sont : Hermione, Harry, Ron et Draco…

\- Il faut que je leur envoie un hibou ! Et qu'on prévienne les autres !

\- Pas de précipitation Théo, c'est ce qu'elle voudrait. S'ils ont besoin de nous, ils nous contacteront, mais nous devons nous tenir prêts quand même.

Théo hocha la tête et s'empressa d'envoyer un hibou aux autres pour leur dire ce que Narcissa lui avait dit. Et surtout leur dire qu'ils devaient trouver un plan pour aiderleurs amis en cas de besoin.

* * *

 _ **SwanGranger:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et oui, il était temps d'en apprendre un peu plus :P. Oui, les souvenirs d'Hermione étaient à la fois triste et mignon. En tout cas, on verra ce qui se passera! _

_**Miss-Stark99:** Je suis contente que tu la trouves bien, et j'espère que ça continuera. Et bien non, malheuresement, je n'ai pas trouvé d'entreprise, du coup je suis actuellement en "recherche d'emploi". Mes parents ne sont pas trop content parce qu'ils auraient préféré me voir continuer mes études. Mais bon... Et puis, Draco qui ne cherche pas à faire de bêtise x) On verra bien _

_**Happyy:** Contente que ça te plaise. En tout cas j'essayais de rendre un peu triste cette partie "souvenir" pour montrer un peu la peine que peu ressentir Hermione. T'inquiète, ça finira par venir ;) _

_**MissHermioneEnceinte2:** Hello! (Il est 10h du matin quand je poste ce chapitre) J'ai eu le 8ème tome à sa sortie (Merci maman que j'ai soûlé des semaines avant son arrivé en librairie pour qu'elle me le prenne xD). Moi je n'ai regardé aucune vidéo ou poste parlant de ce livre avant de le lire. Du coup je m'y suis plongé allègrement avant de voir ce que les autres en pensent. Et j'ai vu que beaucoup n'avaient pas aimé, moi ça va, j'aime bien l'histoire, ce n'est pas une histoire sur Harry lui-même, et c'est version Théâtre, mais ça change, ça donne un peu de sang neuf. J'aurais aimé voir la pièce. Tu vas le lire? _

_Oui, la fille de Voldy et Bellatrix est folle, je pense que c'est dans les gènes... Oui, espérons le pour eux :3 (Non, je ne ferais pas une chose comme ça... du moins j'espère x) )_

 _ **Clem2605:** Ahah oui. Et oui, Hermione va tuer Draco, mais pas maintenant, elle doit retrouver son fils avant toute chose. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je sais que certains moment sont prévisible, comme pour toute chose, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura de nouvelles choses qui arriveront. Je compte bien m'amuser. Oui, ils risquent gros avec elle folle furieuse. _

_**Liliss:** Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire. Parfois c'est un peu dur quand on ne sait pas trop comment conduire l'histoire. J'imaginais bien qu'il y aurait des incohérence la dedans. x) J'ai aucune idée du développement d'un enfant, même si j'ai une soeur qui est plus jeune que moi, et je vais t'avouer une chose, la Gynéco de ma ville me fait peur, (la fragilité de la fille). Donc je n'ai aucune expérience là dedans x). Oui, j'ai une imagination plus que débordante. Et c'est pour ça que j'adore écrire. Et surtout que j'ai des tonnes de fictions en attente. J'essayerais de vous poster quelques OS. J'en ai déjà un de prévu pour la Saint-Valentin x3. Je vais faire de mon maximum pour écrire la suite le plus vite possible. Heureusement que mon chéri m'encourage à écrire. (ça lui permet de jouer sur son ordi, tu m'étonnes qu'il m'encourage x) ) _

_**ahah mystere:** je ne crois pas que tu ai déjà commenté la fic, ou alors il y a eu beug dans les reviws (je vois cette review grâce à mes mails). C'est gentil de m'encourager en tout cas ;) _


	28. Chapter 28

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre!**

 **je veux vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël (en retard) et une bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez été gâté! ^^**

 **j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour la fin x)**

 **merci pour les reviews, ça fit toujours plaisir!**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 28

Hermione s'était réveillée la première, du moins, elle le pensait. Mais Draco n'était plus dans la chambre. Elle finit par le trouver dehors. Il lisait une lettre et il avait l'air complètement perturbé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Théo a envoyé un hibou. Il semblerait qu'il y a un retourneur de temps dans la nature.

\- Impossible. Ils ont tous été détruits.

\- C'est ce que tous croyaient. Et ils essayent de le modifier. Et il y a du mouvement un peu partout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? se lamenta Hermione

\- Chaque chose en son temps, on doit d'abord essayer de trouver les enfants. Ensuite, on verra pour le reste. Les autres sauront gérer en notre absence.

\- Je l'espère.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco en soupirant.

\- J'aimerais que ça soit terminé. Je veux retrouver mon petit garçon…

Le blond la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

\- Allons nous préparer, dit Hermione.

Le couple retourna dans la chambre pour se préparer. Ils retrouvèrent les autres peu de temps plus tard. Tous étaient prêts à partir.

\- On va manger en premier, dit Ron

\- Ça m'aurait étonné ! lança Ginny en levant les yeux

\- Tu sais, il n'a pas tort, dit Harry. On ne peut rien faire le ventre vide. On n'arriverait à rien.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est la personne qui propose d'aller manger qui ne m'étonne pas, dit-elle en riant légèrement?

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers un petit restaurant où ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Draco leur parla brièvement de la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

\- Tu crois que c'est quelque chose de plus gros ? demanda Harry

\- Il y a de fortes chances. L'enlèvement des enfants était un rouage dans tout ça, dit Blaise

Hermione leva la tête d'un coup, comme illuminée d'une idée.

\- Hermione ? dit Ginny

\- Réfléchissez… commença-t-elle

\- Généralement, on te laisse faire ça, dit Ron. Tu le fais mieux que nous.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas ce que Ron avait dit.

\- Un retourneur de temps horaire qu'on essaye de modifier, des forces qui louent un culte à Voldemort ou sa descendance… Quelqu'un essaye de tout faire changer. Pourquoi d'après vous ? Et surtout, comment ?

\- Aucune idée, dit Blaise

\- Réfléchissez ! pesta-t-elle

Draco la regarda un moment puis sembla comprendre.

\- Faire de nouveau en sorte que Voldemort règne dans toute sa puissance. Mais comment ?

\- Le retourneur de temps ! dit Ginny

\- Mais l'utiliser pourquoi ? demanda Blaise

\- Pour empêcher que Voldemort soit tué, dit Harry

\- Vous savez, si elle est assez intelligente, elle saura qu'on peut éviter qu'une prophétie se réalise. Il suffit que la personne qu'elle concerne n'y prête pas attention. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je penserais pour faire revenir Voldemort.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ron

\- Tu aurais fait un Mangemort effrayant, fit remarquer Draco

\- Une prophétie ne se réalisera qu'à partir du moment où on décide qu'elle est vraie. Si Harry a reçu cette cicatrice, c'est parce que Voldemort a décidé que la prophétie qu'il a entendue se réalisera. C'est son choix qui a fait qu'elle se réalise. D'autant plus étonnant qu'il ait choisi d'y croire, puisque la malédiction de Professeur Trelawnay est maudite, et personne n'est censé croire aux prophéties dites par sa famille, alors qu'elles sont toutes vraies, ou du moins peuvent se réaliser. Et c'est Trelawnay qui a fait cette prophétie, dit Hermione.

\- Tu y crois maintenant ? demanda Harry

\- Toujours pas. C'est un ramassis de bêtise. Les prophéties n'ont un sens que parce qu'on leur accorde de l'importance. Et elle était une horrible professeur, dit Hermione. Enfin bref, on s'éloigne du sujet. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut éviter une prophétie en l'empêchant de se réaliser !

\- Donc tu penses qu'elle essaye de modifier un retourneur de temps pour pouvoir empêché que Voldemort réalise la prophétie ? demanda Harry

\- Oui, je pense qu'elle pourrait faire ça, si elle est assez intelligente pour penser à une chose comme ça. Je veux dire, il a été détruit parce qu'il a pensé qu'un enfant pouvait le mener à sa perte. Il a choisi lui-même la voie qui l'y a mené. S'il n'avait pas tué James et Lily Potter, et qu'il n'avait pas essayé de tuer Harry…

\- Il serait beaucoup plus fort aujourd'hui, et il n'aurait pas eu de duel avec moi, dit Harry

\- C'est ça.

\- Mais pourquoi enlever les enfants ? demanda Ginny

\- Parce qu'on va les chercher, et quand on les retrouvera, elle essayera surement de nous tuer, dit Draco.

Harry regarda Draco un moment avant de parler.

\- Tu veux dire… Se débarrasser des principales têtes de la guerre ? demanda Harry.

\- Un truc dans ce fond-là, dit Draco. Moi je suis le traitre qui a infiltré les mangemorts. Hermione, Ron et toi êtes ceux qui sont le visage de cette guerre, même si à un moment c'était compliqué. Elle était la née-moldu la plus recherchée et surtout qui aimait contrecarrer les plans des mangemorts, même si ce n'était sans doute pas raisonnable pour elle ! Et Ginny, c'est l'une des principales têtes de la rébellion à Poudlard, avec Blaise.

\- Tu penses que c'était prévu ? demanda Ron

\- On verra bien, dit le blond.

Le groupe finit par se lever pour partir. Ils se trouvèrent une petite ruelle pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent à plusieurs mètres du bâtiment. Ils marchèrent en toute discrétion vers ce manoir qui semblait vraiment hanté. Même de loin, la maison ne semblait pas accueillante. On pouvait déjà voir qu'elle était déjà dans un grand état de déclaration. Il y avait même des lierres et autres plantes qui poussaient sur la façade. Il devait rester une dizaine de mètres quand Hermione les arrêta.

\- Un champ de protection, dit-elle

\- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron

\- Tu ne sens pas la magie ? Tu ne le vois pas ? Même si c'est très discret.

\- On pourra entrer ? demanda Harry.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et regarda Harry d'un air entendu.

\- Désolé, question stupide, dit Harry

\- Ils sont bon, mais pas assez pour me résister ! dit Hermione

\- Tu n'es pas rouillée ? demanda Draco

Hermione le regarda sans rien dire. Le blond leva les mains en l'air pour faire signe qu'il se rend. Au bout de plusieurs essais, Hermione créa une brèche dans la protection magique. Tous s'y engouffrèrent. La brèche se referma derrière eux. Ginny regarda Hermione d'un air paniqué.

\- Et si on doit sortir ? demanda la rousse

\- C'est simple, on fait tout exploser, dit Hermione.

Ils se rendirent le plus discrètement possible vers la bâtisse. Il s'agissait d'un grand manoir dont les charpentes tombaient littéralement. Les murs étaient maintenant sales, et des morceaux de toit avaient disparu. Le perron était dans un état lamentable, et tout le jardin autour laissait place à des herbes folles, et surement dangereuses. Avant même d'entrer, le groupe entendit les portes claquées et le vent souffler par bourrasque.

\- Ne me dis pas… commença Ginny

\- Chut ! lança Hermione. Il faut y aller en silence.

\- Tenez, dit Harry en tendant la cape

\- On n'en a pas besoin ! dit Ginny. On ne va pas se cacher comme des rats !

\- Gin… commença Blaise

La rousse lui lança un regard noir. Harry rangea la cape sans rien rajouter de plus. Que ça soit Hermione ou Ginny, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de les faire changer d'avis. Ils entrèrent avec toutes les précautions qu'ils purent. Ce qui était assez difficile puisque chaque partie de la maison craquait comme si elle allait s'effondrer. Ils purent enfin entrer. Chacun avait sa baguette dans la main, prêt à l'attaque.

La maison était pleine de poussière, les meubles étaient renversés, il y avait encore quelques jouets ternis qui trainait de çà et là. Ginny eut un frisson en regardant les têtes de poupées ou les clowns qui trainaient.

\- C'est glauque ! murmura-t-elle

\- Et trop facile ! dit Harry. Il n'y a aucun charme, rien.

Hermione sortit sa baguette.

\- Hominem revelio ! dit-elle

Ils attendirent un moment. Il y avait bien des personnes présentes, mais elles étaient dans les étages inférieurs.

\- Il ne semble pas y avoir de spectre, dit Ron

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, un courant d'air se fit sentir dans la pièce.

\- Il fallait vraiment que tu dises ça ? demanda Ginny

\- On ne sait pas battre un spectre Ronald ! dit Hermione.

Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre. Le plancher craquait sous leurs pieds. Ils n'étaient pas aussi discrets qu'ils le voudraient. Un bruit se fit entendre en bas.

\- Il y a un bruit en haut ! fit une voix masculine

\- On ne peut pas aller voir, qui surveillerait la porte ? demanda une seconde voix

\- Pour garder deux gosses de 5 ans ? Sérieusement !

\- Lady dit que ces petits sont ingénieux et qu'on ne doit quitter notre poste sous aucun prétexte.

\- Tu es trop à cheval sur les règles. Goyle, va vérifier l'étage.

\- Si c'est parce que le spectre de cette maison a encore renversé une chaise, je t'envoie un Doloris !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ? demanda une voix féminine.

\- Calme-toi gamine, la patronne n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois ! fit Goyle. Je vais aller voir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Harry poussa tout le monde dans un coin un peu plus sombre. Grégory Goyle passa devant eux sans les voir. Harry le suivit et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il le stupefixa. Ils descendirent doucement. Draco remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Et c'était assez étonnant. Hermione le retint le bras.

\- Il y a un problème, dit-elle en silence.

\- Comment ça, un problème ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton

\- C'est évident, c'est un quartier général avec quasiment personne ? Et si c'était un piège ?

\- On ne peut plus reculer maintenant.

Chacun sortit sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que cet idiot fait ? demanda une des voix en bas de l'escalier

Draco leur fit signe et le petit groupe descendit. Ils firent face au groupe de mangemorts. Ils étaient à peine 5. Harry et les autres les neutralisèrent assez facilement. Trop facilement au gout d'Hermione. Certes, ils avaient essayé de riposter, mais Hermione avait l'impression que c'était vraiment beaucoup trop facile, qu'il y avait un piège là-dessous.

\- C'était trop facile, dit Hermione

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny.

Ils étaient à peine 5, alors que c'est soi-disant là qu'ils devaient être. On a tout trouvé trop facilement.

\- Avançons, dit Harry. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir. En marchant, Hermione se cogna contre une chaise. Elle étouffa un juron entre ses dents. Elle vit alors la porte à sa droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Draco en la tirant en avant

Hermione le suivit sur quelques pas avant de rebrousser chemin. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. À l'intérieur, se trouvaient Scorpius et Teddy, recroquevillés dans un coin, apeurés par le bruit et avec eux, Sophie. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers Sophie.

\- Non ! fit Teddy. Elle n'est pas méchante elle !

Sophie leva les mains en avant l'air.

\- Je ne veux pas me battre, je déteste la violence. Je veillais juste sur eux.

\- Des enfants kidnappés !

\- Je sais… Mais c'est… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Libère-les

Sophie prit sa baguette et libéra les garçons. Scorpius sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Leurs voix attirèrent les autres. Les visages de Draco et Harry s'illuminèrent. Ils étaient tellement obnubilés par les enfants qu'ils ne virent pas Sophie dans le coin. Par contre, Ginny avait bien vu la jeune fille.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle

Tous se tournèrent vers Sophie.

\- Sophie McNair… Je… Euh… Suis l'amie de My Lady Isabella. On a grandi ici ensemble. Elle était ma sauveuse.

\- Mais elle t'entraine dans un kidnapping d'enfant ! dit Hermione

\- Elle… elle m'a dit que c'était pour notre bien. Et elle a promis qu'elle ne leur ferait pas de mal…

\- Elle m'a lancé un doloris, murmura Scorpius

Hermione lança un regard noir à Sophie.

\- Pas elle. L'autre. La méchante. Elle, elle était gentille.

Hermione embrassa le sommet du crâne de son fils.

\- Tu vas venir avec nous, dit Draco

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on a quelques questions à te poser.

\- Je ne sais rien de ses plans. Elle veut juste inverser les rôles, faire en sorte qu'on ait une vie heureuse. Qu'on grandisse avec nos parents…

\- Tes parents étaient des mangemorts, et les siens aussi. Sauf que les siens étaient les pires ! Elle veut juste plonger le monde dans le chaos.

\- Non ! C'est faux ! Elle veut que le monde nous accepte. Elle veut juste les faire revenir ! Je n'ai jamais vu mes parents.

Hermione vit alors la naïveté dans ses yeux. Cette fille ne savait rien de tout ça, comme si elle avait grandi loin de toute cette horreur. Elle était innocente dans l'âme, plus innocente qu'eux. Elle aurait dit qu'il s'agissait encore d'une enfant. La jeune mère s'approcha d'elle.

\- Écoute, si elle fait revenir vos parents, ses parents, elle plongera le monde dans le chaos. Tu ne seras jamais heureuse. Il n'y aura que douleur, mort et tragédie.

\- Non… c'est faux !

\- Si, c'est vrai, et tu le sais très bien. Même si la guerre ne vous a pas vraiment touché, tu sais bien que c'est réel. Ils n'étaient pas de bonnes personnes. S'ils l'avaient été, tu n'aurais jamais grandi ici dans cet endroit.

Draco regarda Hermione avec appréhension.

\- Hermione… dit-il

\- Laissez-la. Elle ne sait rien de tout ça. Elle est si innocente…

Le groupe commença à partir.

\- Elle ne ferait rien de mal ! Elle me l'a promis ! dit Sophie.

\- Tu serais étonnée de voir ce que les gens sont capables de faire. Son père a tué une femme et fait accuser un elfe de maison juste pour voler deux objets lui appartenant, dit Hermione.

\- Il a voulu tuer un enfant parce qu'il pensait que c'était une menace, et en faisant ça, il a scellé son destin, dit Harry. On ne peut pas prévoir ce qu'elle fera.

Sophie les regarda partir sans rien dire. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle avait horreur de la violence. Elle était trop gentille pour ce monde noir. Hermione avait mal au cœur de la laisser derrière, mais elle devait avant tout faire sortir son fils de là. Elle savait que quelque chose se préparait.

Le petit groupe s'en alla avec précaution. Mais il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit. Du moins, aucun bruit autre que le spectre qui s'amusait à jeter tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Les enfants tremblaient de peur.

\- Il faut qu'on l'évite, dit Hermione. Il y a tellement peu d'informations concernant les spectres. Une chance que ça ne soit pas un spectre de la mort.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Ron

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Ronald ! lança Ginny. Et tu aurais dû écouter en cours !

Le rouquin grommela dans sa barbe et ils sortirent tous. Mais au moment de sortir de la maison, ils furent encerclés par une horde de mangemorts, de monstres. Et à leur tête se trouvait l'héritière de Voldemort.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… qui donc avons-nous là ? dit-elle. Harry Potter, l'élu qui a tué Voldemort deux fois, et défié plus d'une fois… Son ex-petite copine qui sort maintenant avec le meilleur ami de son pire ennemi, Ginevra Weasley… Ronald Weasley, l'autre, celui qui est toujours caché derrière le grand Harry Potter, ou la grande Hermione Granger… la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération, mais pas assez pour éviter de faire un enfant avec celui qui était votre pire ennemi… Ensuite, Blaise Zabini, personne insignifiante. Ton seul acte louable est d'avoir hébergé une fille enceinte et d'avoir élevé son fils. Et toi… Draco Malfoy, la honte de sa lignée. Celui qui par amour a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix en cachette pour trahir les siens… et qui sort avec une sang de bourbe. (Hermione tressaillit, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ça.). Tu fais honte à notre lignée. Mais il faut l'avouer, tu es tenace.

Draco éclata de rire, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

\- Tu parles de honte ? Tu savais que ton propre père n'était pas un sang pur ? Il avait beau être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, mais sa mère n'était qu'une cracmole et son père un simple moldu sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour qui a quitté sa chère maman au moment où elle allait donner naissance au pire monstre que cette terre n'ait connu, et pourtant il y avait Grayback !

Isabella resta de marbre, mais Draco pouvait voir qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle avait grandi dans l'idée qu'elle était l'héritière du grand Voldemort, et ce dernier avait bien omis de préciser qu'il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé. Il avait même fait en sorte de détruire toutes les preuves.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione

\- Il aura beau essayer de changer l'histoire en cachant ses origines, ce n'est pas une _damnation memoriae_ , on peut toujours retrouver des traces. Mais Dumbledore m'en avait parlé.

Isabella les regarda avec colère.

\- Vous allez tous payer, et une fois que vous ne serez plus là, je pourrais enfin utiliser le retourneur de temps que j'ai fait modifier, et empêcher la mort de mon père !

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça, toute seule ? dit Blaise.

\- Tu me crois stupide ? Je ne vais pas aller au milieu de la guerre et risquer ma peau ! Je vais aller tout simplement retrouver mon père avant qu'il n'accomplisse la prophétie. J'ai fait quelques recherches vous savez…

Draco pointa sa baguette vers la jeune fille. Il y eut un mouvement derrière elle. Mais d'un geste de la main, elle les empêcha d'avancer.

\- Fais attention, Draco Malfoy. J'ai arrêté de te chercher pendant un moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'était seulement une petite pause par clémence de ma part.

\- Au lieu de parler, je vais plutôt en finir avec toi maintenant !

Il leva sa baguette et lança l'offensive. Isabella le para facilement. Ce geste marqua le début des hostilités. Mais au moment où ils allaient attaquer, Sophie sortit de la maison. Le premier sort fusa. Le groupe l'évita assez facilement mais Hermione avait son fils à protéger et Ginny avait récupéré Teddy. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et poussèrent les enfants vers l'intérieur. Sophie semblait choquée. Même si Sophie faisait partit du mauvais camp, Hermione savait au fond d'elle qu'elle saurait protéger les enfants.

\- Surveille-les ! dit Hermione. Je sais que tu ne leur feras pas de mal.

Sophie hocha la tête et poussa les enfants à l'intérieur. Ginny n'avait pas fait de remarques mais elle n'avait pas confiance. Mais elles n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Ils firent face aux sorciers et autres créatures qui leur faisaient face. Des sorts fusaient de part et d'autre. Harry, Ron, Blaise et Draco réussirent à stupefixer quelques-uns, mais ils étaient encore nombreux. Isabella regardait la scène sans rien dire.

Hermione se mit à lancer des sorts également. Tous étaient engagés dans ce combat sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait arriver. Un sort passa si près de Ginny que la jeune femme hurla. Blaise se retourna pour voir ce qui arrivait à sa petite amie. Il se fit alors bousculer par un gobelin et faillit perdre sa baguette. Hermione lança un sortilège qui immobilisa le gobelin. Il y avait même des Erkling qui passaient près d'eux. De loin, Hermione pouvait voir Isabella sourire. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme frappa dans les mains, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper le pseudocombat qui avait commencé. Elle s'avança vers le petit groupe. Elle arborait toujours un grand sourire. D'un geste de la main, elle fit tomber Ron qui était le plus proche d'elle.

\- Il serait tellement aisé de vous faire du mal… murmura-t-elle, de vous tuer ici…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Ron qui se tordit de douleur. Ginny s'avança vers elle mais le mangemort qui était près d'elle pointa sa baguette sur le cou de la jeune femme. Blaise quant à lui était entouré de mangemorts. Harry et Draco étaient à côté du reste des mangemorts, donc, s'ils bougeaient, ils risquaient de se faire attaquer. Hermione, quant à elle, était toujours près de la porte pour être sure qu'on ne touche pas aux enfants. Elle savait que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

\- J'aimerais tellement vous tuer maintenant ! dit-elle en soupirant

\- Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut ! lança Ron. Expeliarmus !

La jeune fille fut expulsée un peu plus loin. Harry et Draco s'attaquèrent aux mangemorts face à eux tandis qu'Hermione lança un Stupefix au mangemort qui menaçait Ginny. La rousse se dirigea vers Blaise pour l'aider.

\- Reducto ! lança Ginny vers un Mangemort

Le mangemort sembla explosé, causant la peur des autres qui étaient face au couple. Isabella était quand même un peu sonnée, et passablement énervée. Elle se releva l'air dur. Elle s'avança vers le groupe.

\- Je vais vous tuer ! hurla-t-elle

\- Non ! s'exclama Sophie en sortant. On ne doit pas les tuer !

La jeune fille courut et se plaça face à Isabella.

\- Tu m'avais promis qu'on ne tuerait personne. Que tu ferais juste tout pour que nos parents reviennent !

\- J'ai peut-être édulcoré un peu la vérité, pour te protéger. Mais je dois venger nos familles, tu le sais bien !

\- Mais si tu les fais revenir, ce n'est pas la peine

\- Tu es trop gentille. Ils nous en empêcheront, parce qu'ils ont aidé à tuer nos parents !

\- C'est mal ! dit Sophie, les larmes aux yeux

Isabella leva la main et la frappa au visage. Sophie se tint la joue, en larme. Pendant ce temps, certaines créatures et certains mangemorts s'étaient enfuis. Il ne devait en rester que deux ou trois face à Harry et Draco. Isabella s'avança. Ron, Harry et Draco, qui étaient le plus près d'elle ne purent pas bouger, bloquer par deux mangemorts en face d'eux. Isabella semblait avoir un but précis. Elle regardait Hermione avec un rictus mauvais.

\- Avant de m'occuper de vous, je vais m'occuper des enfants. Pour détruire tout ce qui vous donne un peu d'espoir. Et après m'être débarrassée de vous, je m'occuperais de votre ville ! Et je ferais revenir mon père pour gouverner le monde avec lui.

Hermione leva sa baguette.

\- Je te tuerais avant que tu ne touches une nouvelle fois à mon fils !

\- Toi, la pauvre petite Granger, tuer quelqu'un ?

\- Ne me tente pas !

La brune la repoussa d'un sortilège, mais Isabella ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle fit un sourire carnassier à Hermione.

\- Non, le mieux à faire, c'est de te tuer devant ton amour et ton fils. Faire basculer Draco Malfoy dans le côté obscur. Et je ferais ensuite de ton fils mon larbin, jusqu'à ce que j'efface son existence bien sûr.

Hermione se mit à trembler de rage. Elle leva sa baguette et Draco vit dans les yeux d'Hermione qu'elle comptait le faire, lancer ce sort. Un sort qu'il préfèrerait qu'elle ne lance pas parce qu'il savait que ça la briserait. Mais Isabella fut plus vive qu'elle et leva sa baguette. Un éclair violet sortit de la baguette de la jeune femme. Personne n'avait déjà vu ce genre de sort. Et elle n'avait pas prononcé de formule. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Tout semblait se passer au ralenti. Draco leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort de protection. Au même moment, Scorpius sortit de sa cachette pour essayer d'aider sa mère. Mais par manque de chance, le sort l'atteignit. Le sort de protection atténua légèrement le sort lancé par Isabella, mais son sort semblait ne pas avoir été affecté par le sort de protection. Scorpius fut touché au bras et s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère. Hermione le regarda et aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Blaise fut le premier à réagir. Il lança un sortilège de stupéfixion en direction d'Isabella. Cette dernière ne s'y attendait pas et n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle s'écroula. Hermione quant à elle tenait dans ses bras son fils en pleurant. Sophie ne bougeait plus, complètement tétanisée. Draco accourut vers Hermione tandis que les autres s'occupaient des mangemorts restants. Ginny se dirigea vers la maison pour voir si Teddy n'avait rien. Le petit était dans un coin, en larme, les cheveux d'un blanc de neige. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- On devrait y aller ! hurla-t-elle

Mais Hermione était tétanisée. Elle ne cessait d'appeler son fils et le secouer pour qu'il se réveille. Draco posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Allons-y avant que ça ne recommence. On s'occupera de lui quand on sera en sécurité.

Hermione serra son fils contre elle et ils s'enfuirent. Elle lança quand même un dernier regard à Sophie qui semblait complètement perdue.

Une fois hors des sorts de protections, ils transplanèrent dans une prairie calme. Hermione déposa Scorpius par terre. Il était toujours inanimé. Elle était en panique. Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Si tu trembles comme ça, tu n'arriveras à rien. Je m'en occupe. Blaise, sors de l'eau et des potions du sac.

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta.

\- Draco, occupe-toi d'Hermione, continua-t-elle.

Draco hocha la tête et entraina Hermione un peu plus loin.

\- Harry, tu devrais te rendre au Ministère américain pour essayer d'avoir un portoloin en expliquant bien le caractère urgent. Ron, occupe-toi de Teddy !

Tout le monde hocha la tête et s'affaira aussitôt. Ginny et Blaise s'occupèrent de Scorpius.

\- Une chance que le sortilège ne l'ait touché que partiellement au bras, dit Blaise. On voit la trace sur son bras.

Ginny vit une grande ligne violette serpentée le bras de l'enfant.

\- Par contre, j'ignore complètement l'effet qu'a ce sortilège, dit-il. Elle n'a même pas prononcé la formule.

Il appliqua un onguent calmant sur le bras de Scorpius. Puis il lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

\- Je ne prends pas le risque de mettre du dictame. On devra attendre d'être à Sainte-Mangouste.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Scorpius ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

\- Ma…Ma…

\- Hermione ! appela Blaise

La jeune femme accourut vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là mon bébé, maman est là. Papa aussi (elle fit signe à Draco)

Le blond vit également et caressa les cheveux de Scorpius.

\- Ça va aller. On va te soigner.

\- Tu… m'as… manqué… souffla le petit

\- Reste réveillé ! Scorpius ! fit Hermione en panique.

\- J'ai mal… murmura-t-il

\- On va te soigner, dit Draco.

Scorpius ferma de nouveau les yeux, comme s'il dormait.

\- C'est mieux ainsi, dit Blaise. S'il se repose, il se remettra plus vite. Mais on doit vite retourner en Angleterre pour nous rendre à Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry finit par arriver avec un vieux chiffon.

\- J'ai fini par en avoir un ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais ils en posent des questions par ici !

\- Tu leur as dit quoi précisément ? demanda Ron

\- Qu'on avait égaré notre portoloin de retour, et qu'on devait vite rentrer parce qu'un membre de la famille était malade. Il part dans dix minutes.

Ils patientèrent tous face au morceau de tissu. Et lorsqu'il se mit à briller, ils l'attrapèrent. Ils se sentirent aspirés et au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla interminable, ils atterrirent près de Sainte-Mangouste, dans une petite ruelle calme.

Hermione et Draco foncèrent à l'intérieur, accompagné de Blaise tandis que Ginny, Harry et Ron transplanèrent chacun de leur côté. Ginny se rendit chez Mrs Malfoy pour l'informer que Scorpius était à l'hôpital, Ron allait affronter sa mère et déposer Teddy par la même occasion, et Harry devait aller voir Théo.

Lorsque Ginny arriva chez Mrs Malfoy, elle se rendit compte que la mère de Draco n'était pas seule. Elizabeth était également présente. Elle courut presque à l'intérieur du manoir. Narcissa fut surpris de la voir, et surtout de la voir essoufflée et paniquée. Elle leur expliqua rapidement la situation. À peine avait-elle fini son récit, que les deux Ladys partirent pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

De son côté, Ron déposa Teddy chez ses grands-parents, à leur grand soulagement. On avait l'impression qu'un poids venait d'être enlevé des épaules d'Andromeda. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils demandèrent des nouvelles du petit Scorpius et qu'ils virent le visage fermé de Ron, ils comprirent que le petit n'allait pas bien. Ron les informa du mieux qu'il put. Andromeda lui demanda de venir les informer quand il aurait des nouvelles, et de dire à Hermione, Draco et Narcissa qu'elle viendrait les voir bientôt. Il se rendit ensuite au terrier. À peine avait-il poussé le portail qu'il entendit les cris de sa mère. Il savait qu'il était fichu.

\- Ronald Billius Weasley !

\- Il savait que si elle utilisait tous ces patronymes, il était vraiment dans de beaux draps.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Te mettre en danger comme ça ? hurla-t-elle tout en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- On voulait se rendre utile, maman. Pour Hermione, Andromeda, et Ted.

\- J'ai eu si peur ! Tu as de la chance d'être en un seul morceau ! Où sont les autres ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On a réussi à les trouver, mais c'était un piège. On s'est fait attaquer.

\- Qui est blessé ? Hermione ? Harry ? Teddy ? Ginny ?

\- C'est Scorpius, la coupa Ron. Il a été touché par un sortilège en voulant protéger Hermione.

\- Il faut y aller ! Tout de suite alors ! Arthur !

\- Maman ! dit Ron. On doit attendre. On doit attendre qu'ils nous disent si on peut le voir. Maintenant, ça n'aiderait pas. Et Ginny est déjà là-bas.

\- Molly hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

De son côté, Harry était face au bureau de Théo. Quand il entra, il trouva Pansy affairée à aider Lacey avec les dossiers concernant « leur » affaire. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui lança un regard noir.

\- Harry James Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus imbécile du groupe ! Ceux qui sont partis sans prévenir, ou ceux qui sont allés les suivre !

\- Pans'… Salut…

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Puis elle soupira. Elle ne fit plus de remarques. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé Pans'. J'aurais dû t'en parler mais Draco voulait absolument qu'on creuse cette piste. Et on a réussi. Sauf que Scorpius est à l'hôpital maintenant. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez quelque chose avant d'y aller.

\- C'est vraiment inquiétant, dit Théo en entrant dans la pièce. Il se trouve qu'un des membres du département des mystères travaille pour celle qu'il appelle Black Lady. Il a volé un retourneur de temps et certains des sorciers travaillant sur les retourneurs de temps ont été enlevés pour l'aider à le faire.

\- Ils n'avaient pas tous été détruits ? demanda Harry.

\- Ils auraient dû, mais ils en gardaient quelques-uns, au cas où ils pourraient s'en servir. Tu connais le ministère…

\- Ton contact te l'a dit ? demanda Pansy en souriant

\- Pans', arrête avec ça ! fit Théo en rougissant. Enfin bref, en tout cas, il semble que le retourneur de temps volé soit encore au ministère. Et qu'ils utilisent le département des mystères pour faire leurs expériences. Il parait aussi que certains Aurors ont, sans le vouloir, délivré des mangemorts, et font capoter chaque mission pour empêcher l'affluence de magie noire. Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

\- Mal, dit Harry. On a réussi à les sauver. Mais Scorpius est à l'hôpital. Mais on sait que ça n'est pas fini. Isabella va revenir à l'assaut. Elle compte se venger et faire revenir son père.

Théo regarda Harry avec tristesse.

\- On doit rester sur nos gardes, dit Théo. On s'occupera de surveiller tout ça, le temps qu'Hermione et Draco s'occupent de Scorpius. Tu vas les voir ?

\- Je vais passer un instant. Ensuite, j'irais voir Teddy.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Pansy

Ils laissèrent Théo et Lacey. Ils transplanèrent à l'hôpital. Ils retrouvèrent Ginny, Blaise, Elizabeth, Narcissa, Draco et Hermione. Pansy serra Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry

\- Ils l'ont pris et mis en salle d'examen vu qu'ils ignorent quel sort l'a touché. Il a une marque sur tout son bras, dit Blaise. Ils vont le plonger dans une sorte de coma artificiel le temps de trouver ce qui ne va pas. Il sera bientôt emmené dans une chambre et les meilleurs medicomages spécialisés en magie noire sont sur le coup, principalement parce que Narcissa a promis de ne plus financer l'hôpital s'ils ne sauvaient pas son petit-fils…

Narcissa haussa les épaules, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de menacer un hôpital pour sauver un patient. Hermione ne disait rien. Elle s'était assise sur une chaise et se prenait la tête entre les mains. À peine avait-elle retrouvé son fils qu'elle risquait de le perdre…

Du côté de l'Amérique, Sophie avait annulé les sortilèges de stupéfixion. Mais elle était toujours sous le choc. Quand Isabella se releva, elle était vraiment en colère.

\- Je vais anéantir leur pauvre petite ville !

\- Vous m'aviez promis de ne rien leur faire ! Et par deux fois, vous avez blessé un enfant ! Vous aviez promis de ne jamais faire aux autres ce qu'on nous avait fait !

\- SILENCE ! hurla Isabella. Ce n'est qu'un dommage collatéral, c'est tout.

\- Il s'en sortira ? Dites-le-moi !

\- À quoi bon t'en soucier ? Quand je ferai revenir mon père, il n'existera surement pas. Mais je vais m'occuper de sa petite famille.

Sophie pleurait. Elle s'était sincèrement attachée à Scorpius. Elle toucha son bras. Une chose qu'elle maitrisait, c'était les sortilèges de camouflage. Et elle savait quel sort avait utilisé Isabella Black. Elle savait que c'était un sortilège qu'elle avait détourné, un sortilège qu'on utilisait contre eux quand ils n'étaient pas sages à l'orphelinat. Elle savait aussi que même si le sort l'avait touché partiellement, cette malédiction continuerait à grandir et Scorpius mourrait. Avant, ce n'était qu'un sort qui immobilisait les membres et qui faisait irradier une forte douleur. Un mélange entre le Doloris et Incacerem. Et ça laissait une marque violette bien distincte sur la peau, pour que tout le monde sache que vous aviez été punis. Ça avait donné des idées à Isabella. Elle l'avait modifié pour que cela devienne pire, la douleur était atroce, mais en plus de ça, petit à petit, cela se rependait dans votre corps, et finissait par vous tuer. En plus de la douleur, cela vous paralysait. C'était la pire façon de mourir.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meure… murmura Sophie

\- Pardon ? dit Isabella

\- Je ne veux pas que ce petit meure ! hurla-t-elle. On était censé les prendre pour effrayer les parents, pas pour leur faire du mal !

\- Tu es bien trop naïve. J'allais tous les tuer, et je te tuerais si tu continues ! Espérons que cette idiote de Succube et cette idiote de Française savent mener à bien leurs missions. Maintenant, on va tout préparer pour rendre une petite visite aux Londoniens.

Sophie la regarda partir à l'intérieur de la maison. Ces illusions sur celle qu'elle considérait comme sa grande sœur venait de voler en éclat.

\- Tu viens ? hurla Isabella.

Sophie s'avança à contrecœur. Elle voulait aider Scorpius, mais elle ignorait comment… La seule idée qu'elle avait, c'était de voler un portoloin et partir pour Londres. Mais elle ignorait où ils se trouvaient tous… Et malgré tout, elle avait peur d'abandonner celle qui l'avait sauvé.

Du côté de l'Angleterre, à l'hôpital, Scorpius avait été emmené dans sa chambre. Les médicomages semblaient inquiets. Draco et Hermione se trouvaient dans la chambre avec eux.

\- Il semblerait qu'il a été touché par plusieurs sortilèges, dit l'un des médecins

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione

\- Eh bien, il y a les caractéristiques de plusieurs sortilèges. Et malheureusement, ça commence à se rependre, dit un second.

\- Il a été touché par un seul maléfice, dit Draco, et il était violet. C'est tout ce que nous savons.

\- On va le surveiller, mais il faudrait retrouver celui qui a lancé le maléfice pour en savoir plus, dit un troisième

Draco hocha la tête. Les trois médicomages sortirent, ce qui permit à la famille d'entrer. Harry était à la porte. Draco lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Le blond voulait y retourner, mais Harry lui fit comprendre que ses priorités étaient de rester avec Hermione et veiller sur Scorpius. Il s'occuperait de tout. D'ordinaire, Draco aurait saisi l'occasion pour se moquer de l'altruisme débordant d'Harry, mais cette fois, il le remercia et se dirigea vers Hermione.

\- Tout le monde finit par partir, laissant Draco et Hermione seuls.

\- J'aurais dû réagir… dit Hermione

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est allé trop vite. Et ce garçon est comme sa mère, courageux à en devenir stupide !

Cela arracha un semblant de sourire à Hermione. Tous les deux s'installèrent près de leur fils en priant pour qu'un miracle arrive…

Et peut-être que le miracle allait arriver plus vite que prévu. De son côté, Sophie n'arrêtait pas de faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait coupable. Et elle en voulait à Isabella. Elle savait où la jeune femme cachait ses gallions. Elle attrapa quelques bourses et un sac vides. Dans son sac, elle fourra plusieurs vêtements. Puis elle entreprit d'aller voler de l'argent. Elle savait qu'Isabella ne reviendrait pas tout de suite. Elle savait que sa petite protégée était fâchée et comptait la laisser tranquille pour le moment. Ce qui permit à Sophie de remplir plusieurs bourses de gallions, de mornilles et de noises. Ensuite, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre et cacha le tout sous son lit. La première partie de son plan était terminée. Mais arrivera-t-elle à le faire jusqu'au bout, ça, elle l'ignorait…

* * *

 ** _SwanGranger:_ Oui, elle aurait dû, mais en temps de crise, on doit passer outre x) Oui, Théo est sur le coût! **

_**okami shiroi:**_ **De quoi a tu peur? je suis contente que ça te plaise. Non, elle ne risque pas de faire long feu ^^**

 ** _Miss Hermione enceinte 2_ : Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ^^. Et bien ce n'est pas étonnant non? c'est bien les garçons à agir avant de réfléchir x). Oui, c'est triste que ça n'ai servit à rien. Le seul lien est sa mère ^^. Mais on verra ce qui se passera ;). Et oui, elle a une araignée au plafond! x). De rien, ça fait plaisir de discuter même si c'est par commentaire interposé. C'est vrai que si on est très attaché au roman, on n'est un peu déçu, mais j'ai vu ça comme une fanfiction offerte par JK Rowling ^^. Merci :)**

 ** _Miss Stark 99 :_ Wahou, ce que tu m'as dit me touche vraiment beaucoup. Je ne saurais pas te dire comment je fais, je laisse mon instinct prendre le dessus quand j'écris. Tu sais, on fini toujours par s'adapter ^^. Merci, et bisous ^^ **

**_MamzelleChloe:_ Oui, parfois je prend du temps pour écrire, j'aimerais pouvoir écrire plus vite parfois ^^. Je suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas :D. xoxo**

 ** _Justinejannedu0706:_ Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. J'avais envie de faire une autre amitié qu'avec Harry et Ron. Et surtout, vu qu'il était toujours là, c'est normal qu'ils ont une amitié particulière. Oups... ne m'en veux pas surtout ^^. Et oui, bientôt, ça va botter des fesses pour de bon! ^^ **

**_hahaha Mystère_ : Coucou! oui, j'ai passé de bonne fête, et toi? Je sais, ça a pris un peu de retard pour poster ce chapitre. Et oui, on arrive au moment le plus existant! Merci a toi de continuer à lire ^^ **


	29. Chapter 29

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre! j'ai eu la motivation de l'écrire (un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire xD)**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ça va vous plaire ! ^^**

 **je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps je vais écrire le prochain, j'irais peut-être le faire après avoir posté ce chapitre, ou alors ça sera dans une semaine. Je n'en sais vraiment rien. tout dépend de mon inspiration de moment !**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture ^^**

 **Et merci pour les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

Hermione était endormie, à moitié allongée sur le lit où se trouvait Scorpius. Draco, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Mais il ne tenait pas en place. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas de leurs fautes si Scorpius était allongé sur le lit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Draco ouvrit et vit Blaise. Hermione avait passé la journée dans la chambre, sans sortir. C'était Draco et Blaise qui avaient géré tout ce qui était extérieur à ce qui se passait à l'hôpital. Draco savait qu'il ne restait pas longtemps avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne les cours, et il savait que temps que Scorpius ne soit pas remis sur pied, elle n'aurait pas le cœur à travailler. Il avait donc contacté le professeur McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation. Bien sûr, la directrice avait compris et leur accordait tout le temps dont ils avaient besoin.

\- Tiens ! fit le métis

Il tendit un sac à Draco où se trouvaient quelques vêtements pour Hermione, et la peluche préférée de Scorpius. Draco le remercia chaleureusement.

\- Comment elle va ? demanda Blaise

\- Ça peut aller, elle lui parle, elle essaye de tenir

\- Et toi ?

\- Je m'occupe l'esprit. J'ai contacté McGonagall pour lui expliquer la situation. Tu parles d'un commencement d'année…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera une solution.

\- Tu sais… j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute tout ça…

Blaise regarda son meilleur ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être celui qui a plongé tout le monde dans ce cauchemar.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais très bien.

Draco ne dit rien. Il regarda Hermione, la couvant du regard. Blaise le serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant tout le courage possible.

\- Je vais y aller. Ginny m'attend chez elle.

\- Potter a pu parler avec Teddy ?

\- Pas encore. Il devait y aller hier soir, mais au final, Andromeda lui a dit de laisser le petit se reposer, et lui aussi devait se reposer. Et aujourd'hui, Mrs Weasley l'a obligé à se reposer avant de parler à Teddy. Il est passé voir Théo aussi, mais rien de plus. On doit attendre…

Draco hocha la tête et regarda Blaise partir. Il se dirigea vers Hermione et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne. Il continuait à se sentir coupable. Il regarda son fils qui respirait de façon régulière. On avait l'impression qu'il dormait.

Du côté de l'Amérique, Sophie était dans sa chambre. Elle avait passé sa journée enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle n'était sortie que pour manger. Elle évitait totalement Isabella. Son cœur balançait entre la fidélité qu'elle avait pour celle qui avait toujours été là pour elle, et pour cet enfant qui n'avait rien à voir dans cette bataille, qui n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Sophie repensait aussi au fait que la mère de Scorpius ne l'avait pas attaqué, et lui avait même fait confiance pendant qu'ils étaient face aux mangemorts. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait faire partie des méchants alors qu'elle n'était pas capable de lancer un sortilège de mort et surtout qu'elle l'a épargné. De rage, elle jeta son oreiller à travers la pièce.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! pesta-t-elle

Elle se leva et fit les cent pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir et pourtant, elle n'avait pas de solutions. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle s'allongea sur le lit.

Harry avait passé la nuit avec Pansy. L'ancienne Serpentarde faisait tout pour qu'il se change les idées, mais Harry restait persuadé que tout était de sa faute. Il était dépassé par tout ça.

\- Tu vas parler à Teddy ? demanda Pansy.

\- Oui, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

\- Andromeda est d'accord ?

\- Elle n'est pas trop enchantée, elle n'a pas envie qu'on ressasse ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour elle, il faut le laisser tranquille.

\- Mais s'il peut aider… commença Pansy

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air las. Il comprenait pourquoi Andromeda voulait éviter que Teddy parle de tout ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressasse le passé. Mais c'était aussi une mauvaise idée de le laisser tout garder pour lui. Il savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Le seul problème, c'est que du temps, il leur en manquait.

Au même moment, Théo était en compagnie de Mark, son indic dans le bureau des Aurors. Mark était un beau brun, avec un visage assez enfantin, du moins, il ne semblait pas en avoir perdu les traits. Il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres et un regard doux. Théo se perdait dans ces yeux qui étaient d'un vert lumineux. Théo savait que ce n'était pas un rencard, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder avec un regard tendre. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, ils savaient juste que c'était un indic, et que bien sûr, il devait aller à un rendez-vous pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux. Mais Théo avait bien le sentiment que ça allait plus loin, à force de coopérer avec lui, il avait l'impression qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments.

\- Tu as pu avoir d'autres informations ? demanda Théo

\- Oui, il y a des géants et autres créatures qui s'installent non loin, comme guider par quelque chose. Et il n'y a pas que ça, on a remarqué qu'il y a cette Américaine et cette Française qui sont souvent au ministère. J'ai l'impression que tout est sous notre nez et qu'on ne le remarque même pas.

Théo posa sa main sur celle de Mark.

\- On trouvera.

\- Comment va le petit ?

\- Hermione garde espoir, mais ça se propage. Draco est tellement sur les nerfs que j'ai peur qu'il fasse une grosse bêtise.

\- Il n'est pas idiot à ce point !

\- Si seulement…

Théo soupira et ils se mirent de nouveau à éplucher tous les dossiers qu'ils pouvaient. C'était pour la plupart des dossiers déjà étudier, mais Théo espérait trouver de nouvelles choses.

Au petit matin, Harry s'était rendu à l'hôpital. Il voulait passer voir Hermione. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Scorpius, il trouva Hermione seule. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Ses traits étaient tirés.

\- Hey… fit Harry. Comment va ?

\- J'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai connu pire aussi.

\- Où sont Scorpius et Draco ?

\- Scorpius passe d'autres examens. Ils veulent essayer des contresorts mais ils ont peur que ça se passe mal. Et Draco est allé me chercher à manger. Tu as déjà parlé à Teddy ?

\- Pas encore. Mais je vais le faire, qu'Andromeda le veuille ou non. Peut-être que je devrais demander à Mrs Malfoy de m'accompagner…

Vous accompagnez pour quoi, Mr Potter ? fit une voix dans son dos.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Narcissa Malfoy était devant lui, toujours fidèle à elle-même. Harry se demanda comment elle pouvait être aussi classe dans n'importe quelle situation, même, quand, elle l'avait aidé lors de la bataille, elle avait gardé toute sa prestance.

\- Je dois demander à Teddy ce qui s'est passé depuis le soir de Noël.

\- Et j'imagine que ma sœur n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

Harry fit non de la tête. Narcissa soupira. Elle accepta de suivre Harry chez sa sœur. Elle embrassa rapidement Hermione et lui promis de repasser. Harry et elle partirent. Draco entra dans la chambre au moment où Narcissa sortait. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et partit.

Harry se présenta chez Andromeda et Ted. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle soupira. Elle remarqua également Narcissa qui se tenait derrière Harry.

\- Harry, Cissa… vous venez pour voir Teddy, j'imagine.

\- Meda, tu sais que si ça n'était pas aussi important, on ne le ferait pas. On veut juste en savoir plus, dit Narcissa.

Harry avait cessé de faire la remarque, mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait les sœurs ensemble, il trouvait qu'elles se ressemblaient. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Andromeda Tonks, il l'avait menacé de sa baguette, pensant qu'elle était Bellatrix Lestrange. Et il trouvait qu'il y avait un peu d'Andromeda dans le visage de Narcissa. Andromada les fit entrer. Teddy était installé dans le fauteuil, devant la télévision.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda Narcissa

\- Une télévision. Une sorte de boite à image. C'est moldu

\- Fascinant, dit Narcissa.

\- Narcissa Malfoy qui trouve un objet moldu fascinant, fit une voix masculine.

\- Ted Tonks, celui qui a corrompu ma grande sœur !

Malgré sa remarque, Narcissa souriait, Ted aussi. Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que ça allait finir par une remarque sur le fait que Narcissa était une vile Serpentarde et que Ted n'était qu'un Poufsouffle un peu trop rêveur. Elle s'empressa de faire le thé tandis que son mari et sa sœur discutaient. Harry quant à lui se dirigea vers le fauteuil où se trouvait Teddy.

\- Salut Bonhomme, dit-il

\- Parrain ! s'exclama le petit

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, mamie me fait plein de choses à manger. Mais parfois c'est cramé ! Je préfère quand tante Molly fait à manger !

Harry pouffa et éteignit la télévision.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé.

\- D'accord.

\- Qui vous a enlevé ? Enfin, emmené loin.

\- C'est… je sais pas comment elle s'appelle.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. Comme tu peux.

\- C'est l'amie de tatie Paneuh-sy.

\- L'amie de Pansy ?

\- Voui… Avec son amie qui est l'amoureuse d'oncle Ronald. Les deux qui étaient tout le temps ensemble. Celle que tante Hermione aime pas !

\- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

\- On jouait dehors. Et l'amoureuse d'oncle Ronald a dit d'aller plus loin parce qu'on l'embêtait. Ensuite, l'autre fille a pointé sa baguette sur nous et on pouvait plus bouger après. Et on pouvait plus parler. Puis j'ai eu l'impression de flotter. Ensuite, il y a eu deux messieurs qui sont venus et ils nous ont attrapés. Je me suis cogné contre un rosier.

Harry regarda Teddy et lui caressa le bras, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait parler librement. Il préférait cette technique plutôt que celle qui consiste à prendre les souvenirs.

\- Ensuite, vous êtes sorti de chez les Parkinson ?

\- Oui, et on a trans… euh…

\- Transplané.

\- Oui !

Derrière eux, Andromeda regardait Teddy avec appréhension. Narcissa lui prit la main et lui sourit. Harry savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- On était dans une rue sombre. Et il y a eu une voix de fille qui disait « c'est bien, donnez les enfants et partez ». J'ai pas vu grand-chose. Ensuite, j'ai eu l'impression d'être aspiré et on s'est retrouvé devant cette maison qui fait peur. Et après, on a été enfermé dans la pièce où tante Hermione nous a trouvés.

\- Ils vous ont fait du mal ?

\- Pas vraiment. On avait à manger, Sophie jouait avec nous. Elle nous douchait. Mais Scorpius s'est pris un Doloris parce qu'il a réussi à faire de la magie.

Suite à cette phrase, tout le monde se figea dans la pièce. Scorpius avait 5 ans, et il savait déjà se débrouiller en magie ? Harry se demanda alors quel genre de Sorcier finirait par devenir le petit Granger-Malfoy.

\- La méchante voulait faire oublier à Scorpius tout ce qu'il savait pour qu'elle lui fasse croire que c'était elle sa maman. Et qu'ensuite, il devient méchant. Et elle voulait me faire mordre par un loup-garou pour que je le devienne aussi.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry

\- Oui, elle a dit que je pouvais être un loup-garou super fort parce que mon papa était un loup-garou. Comme Gay…Gray…Braque.

\- Grayback ?

Le petit hocha la tête. Harry se retourna vers les autres qui écoutaient. Narcissa semblait inquiète.

\- C'est vrai que Grayback était un loup-garou puissant, dit Narcissa.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Andromeda. Pourquoi vouloir transformer Teddy ?

\- Les parents de Grayback étaient des Loups-garous. Il s'en vantait tout le temps, et il a prouvé que les légendes étaient vraies, dit Narcissa. Il est difficile pour deux loups de s'entendre. Mais parfois, ça arrive. S'ils s'accouplent un soir de pleine lune, sous leur forme de loup, l'enfant à naitre sera un loup, un vrai loup avec l'apparence d'un loup-garou. Mais si des sorciers qui ont été transformés en loup-garou ont un enfant, celui-ci aura des prédispositions de loup-garou, et ça se ressentira dans son comportement en tant qu'humain.

\- C'est vrai que Greyback est féroce même humain, dit Harry

\- Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il se vantait d'avoir des parents loups-garous, alors que tout sorcier avec un minimum de jugeote savait qu'il fallait se taire. Les loups-garous sont considérés comme des pestiférés.

\- Je me souviens de lui, dit Andromeda. Il voulait être le fiancé de Bella, mais nos parents ont refusé, ne voulant pas mêler notre sang à celui souillé des loups-garous. Il se comportait déjà comme une bête.

\- Il n'était pas vraiment un loup-garou, il en avait certaines caractéristiques, dit Narcissa

\- Un peu comme Bill Weasley, dit Andromeda. La griffure ne l'a pas transformé totalement, juste des modifications minimes.

\- Attendez, Fenrir Greyback… ce n'est pas celui qui a été mordu par un loup-garou en cinquième année ? demanda Ted.

Narcissa hocha la tête.

\- Des rumeurs disaient que ces parents ne voulaient pas le transformer. Alors il a cherché une meute de loups-garous qui le ferait. Et il a trouvé, dit Narcissa. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu l'un des loups les plus puissants. Certains disent qu'il peut se transformer quand bon lui semble.

\- C'est lui qui a transformé Remus aussi, dit Harry.

\- Remus n'a jamais voulu en parler, dit Ted. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était. Il ne nous a jamais vraiment parlé de ça, il a juste appris à l'accepter.

\- C'était grâce à ces amis et à Nymphadora, dit Harry. Ils lui ont montré qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'il pensait être. (Il se tourna vers Teddy) pas tous les Loups-garous sont des méchantes personnes. Ton papa en était un mais c'était la meilleure personne que je connaissais.

Il sourit au petit et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je peux aller jouer ? demanda Teddy.

\- Oui, vas-y

Harry rejoignit les autres tandis que Teddy se rendait dans sa chambre pour jouer.

\- Quand j'ai parlé à Remus de sa lycanthropie, dit Harry, au début, il ne voulait rien me dire, puis il m'a expliqué que c'était ma mère qui l'avait aidé à s'accepter pleinement, et que mon père, Sirius et Peter l'avaient soutenue et l'aidaient les soirs de pleine lune !

\- Il ne t'a jamais dit pourquoi il a été mordu? demanda Andromeda

\- Il ne l'a su que très tard. Son père avait offensé Greyback qui s'est vengé, dit Harry.

\- Greyback est cruel, dit Narcissa. Il aime torturer les gens. D'ordinaire, un loup ne mord que les soirs de pleine lune, mais ce n'est pas spécialement voulu, alors que lui, si. Il guettait ces victimes puis restait près de leurs maisons pour être sûr de les attaquer. Sauf que par la suite, il y a pris gout et il s'est mis à attaquer n'importe quand. Il avait menacé Draco…

Un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Chacun pensait à tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Andromeda se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle vit alors Ginny sur le pas de la porte.

\- Entre ! fit Andromeda

La rousse lui fit la bise et entra. Elle salua les autres qui étaient déjà présents.

\- Ginny ! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, dit la rousse avec un demi-sourire. Je suis passé voir Scorpius, il a fini ces examens, il est dans sa chambre. Il est réveillé pour le moment, pour voir comment les contresorts fonctionnent.

Narcissa laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Il a parlé de quelque chose ? demanda Harry

\- Pas vraiment, il a juste dit qu'il avait essayé de faire de la magie pour fuir, et il a aussi dit qu'il voulait sauver sa maman, c'est pour ça qu'il a foncé hors de la maison.

\- Un vrai petit Gryffondor, dit Harry

\- En tout cas, pour l'instant Hermione est soulagée. C'est Blaise qui le garde, elle est partie au manoir Malfoy pour se reposer et prendre une douche.

\- Pas d'autres nouvelles de Théo ?

\- Non, mais il nous enverra un hibou s'il y a quelque chose qui se passe.

Andromeda invita Ginny à s'assoir pour prendre un thé.

\- Je voulais aussi te voir Harry, pour que tu ailles voir Ron.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cette… fille. Celle qui s'est fait passer pour celle qu'il aimait est revenue aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que Ron allait la tuer.

Harry se leva immédiatement, s'excusant auprès d'Andromeda et parti. Ron devait être dans tous ces états. Il sortit pour pouvoir transplaner.

En arrivant chez les Weasley, Harry ne vit pas Ron, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il salua Mrs Weasley qui s'occupait de son potager et lui demanda où se trouvait son fils, lui promettant aussi de rester un peu avec elle après avoir parlé au dernier garçon des Weasley. Il trouva son meilleur ami sur la colline, non loin de la maison qui ne tenait que grâce à la magie. Il s'installa près du roux.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-il

\- J'ai connu mieux. Mais on a déjà vécu pire aussi.

\- La guerre, les raffleurs… Mais là, c'est autre chose.

\- Elle est venue nous voir comme si de rien n'était. Mais je savais qu'elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

\- Si Ginny n'était pas intervenue, je crois que je l'aurais tué.

Il y eut un silence. Les deux amis regardaient devant eux sans rien dire. C'est Harry qui reprit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Elle est arrivée, un grand sourire aux lèvres et elle s'est mise à raconter qu'elle avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi elle était une succube et tout. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé. Mais quand je l'ai menacé et que le ton est monté, j'ai vu un changement, ça n'a pas duré longtemps, mais son apparence a changé. Elle avait un visage magnifique mais des cornes sur le crane, et des jambes qui ressemblaient à celle d'une chèvre. J'aurais pu la tuer, mais Ginny a réussi à m'en empêcher à temps.

\- Et à part ça, ça va ?

\- Oui, je crois que je n'ai pas de chance en ce qui concerne les filles. J'étais avec Lavande, et elle a failli mourir à cause de Greyback, et il a fallu que ce soit mon frère qui la sauve. La fille que j'aimais depuis notre première année était au final amoureuse de notre pire ennemi… et là, je trouve une fille super qui aurait plu à ma famille et elle se fait tuer par une psychopathe.

\- Peut-être que c'est un signe qui dit que tu devrais être avec un homme ! dit Harry en le bousculant

\- Ne me fait pas rire Harry, ce n'est pas le moment.

Harry sourit à son meilleur ami et ils regardèrent tous les deux la nature qui s'étendait devant eux.

Hermione avait passé un bon moment au manoir Malfoy. Elle avait pris une douche et c'était reposé un peu. Comme Scorpius était réveillé, pour le moment, elle voulait lui apporter quelques petites douceurs. Elle se dirigea vers le chemin de Traverse. Pendant qu'elle faisait ses emplettes, elle croisa Lavande qui portait comme un ballotin attaché sur elle. Elle avait dans une main un sac et de l'autre elle caressait quelque chose.

\- Lavande, dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur

\- Oh, Hermione ! s'exclama Lavande

\- Tu as enfin accouché ? fit la brune en souriant.

\- Oui, voici Gabriel, dit la blonde en souriant. J'étais heureuse d'accoucher, enfin, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de douleur, mais j'ai enfin mon petit bébé à moi.

\- Et pour Olivier ?

\- Je l'ai quitté. Je n'avais pas envie d'une atmosphère toxique pour mon petit bout de chou. Mes parents ne comprennent pas mon choix, comme toujours, mais ils l'ont accepté. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas retourner vivre avec eux. Olivier doit me verser une pension, ces parents l'ont obligé à reconnaitre son enfant et à me donner de l'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins vu qu'il est incapable d'être un bon père.

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras une mère formidable.

\- Et toi ? Ton fils ?

\- Malade pour le moment, je suis venu lui acheter quelques petites douceurs pour lui faire plaisir

Lavande dit au revoir à la brune et elles reprirent leur route tranquillement. Mais au moment où elle passa devant une allée assez sombre, elle se sentit attirée. Hermione sortit sa baguette instinctivement.

\- Non, pas de sortilège ! fit une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas vraiment. C'est moi, Sophie McNair !

Sophie utilisa sa baguette pour s'éclairer le visage. Hermione la regarda, stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione

\- J'ai cogité depuis que vous êtes partie, et j'ai fini par venir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais tout vous raconter, ça sera plus simple.

 **Début Flash Back**

 _Quelques heures plus tôt :_

Sophie était dans sa chambre, elle regardait le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour partir. Elle savait que c'était de la folie bien sûr, mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse, ou alors, son âme et son humanité disparaitraient en même temps que l'enfant qu'elle laissait mourir. Elle avait toujours su que ce que faisait Isabella était mal, mais elle refusait de le voir, se mentait à elle-même. Elle prit une grande inspiration et mit le sac sur son épaule. Elle sortit en douce de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ou du moins, si, elle savait, mais elle n'était pas sure d'elle à 100%. En prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, elle partit.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et elle savait qu'Isabella ne viendrait pas la voir avant un moment. Elles s'évitaient. Une fois hors des protections, elle transplana. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau où se trouvait le Ministère de la Magie. À l'intérieur, elle devait faire attention, Isabella y avait des espions. Elle se faufila jusqu'au bureau des Portoloins. La secrétaire la regarda avec un drôle d'air. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait que 18 ans.

\- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger… Mais j'aurais besoin d'un portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Pour voir ma grand-mère.

Sophie fit un sourire, le sourire le plus convaincant qu'elle pouvait.

\- Et elle habite où précisément ta grand-mère ?

\- Euh… Et bien c'est que…

\- Tu ne connais pas la ville ? Tu es sure que tu ne fugues pas ?

Sophie la regarda sans rien dire, réfléchissant. Elle avait entendu Isabella parler avec une femme à l'accent français et une autre qui lui fichait une peur bleue. Et elles avaient parlé de Londres.

\- Non, je ne fugue pas ! C'est juste que ma grand-mère est à l'hôpital. C'est pour ça que je ne connais pas l'adresse. Je sais juste que je dois rejoindre ma tante à Londres.

\- Oh, je vois. Désolé

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Il faudrait qu'il parte le plus tôt possible.

La secrétaire fit passer un mot à ces collègues et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ce qui parut à Sophie être une éternité, on lui donna son portoloin.

\- 5 Gallions s'il te plait. Il part dans dix minutes.

Elle tendit l'argent et partit aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se cacha dans une ruelle et attendit que le portoloin se déclenche.

Sophie atterrit dans une ruelle sombre à l'entrée du chemin de Traverse. Elle soupira. Elle ne savait même pas où aller. Elle se mit à marcher sans but précis. Elle devait trouver où vivait Hermione pour pouvoir lui parler du contre maléfice. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'installa à une terrasse pour manger. Elle trouvait que cette rue avait du charme. Et elle savourait sa liberté. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait loin d'Isabella. Elle vit alors Hermione parler à une femme qui portait un enfant. Elle se précipita alors dans une ruelle pour pouvoir l'intercepter.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Voilà, tu sais tout, dit Sophie.

\- Tu veux sauver Scorpius ?

\- Ça peut paraitre étrange, mais oui. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je ne fais rien.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Sophie hocha la tête.

\- C'est un dérivé d'un sortilège qu'on utilisait sur nous à l'Orphelinat. Mais à l'Orphelinat, ce n'était pas mortel, sauf si on vous touchait au niveau de la poitrine et que le sortilège atteignait le cœur.

\- Que faisait ce sortilège à la base ?

\- Il vous paralysait, vous faisait souffrir atrocement et laissait une marque. Pour que tout le monde sache que vous n'étiez pas sage…

\- Et le sien ?

\- Elle a fait en sorte que le sortilège agisse comme un poison. Qu'il vous tue quoiqu'il arrive en se rependant petit à petit. En fait, ce qui se passe c'est qu'il se répendra, et qu'il paralysera tous les muscles et organes du corps jusqu'à ce que vous mourrez.

Hermione semblait choquée. Elle attrapa Sophie et transplana.

\- Whoo ! fallait prévenir !

\- Pas de temps à perdre. Les médicomages commencent à tester des contresorts pour arrêter la propagation.

\- Quoi ? Non, il ne faut pas ! ça accélèrera le processus !

Hermione attira Sophie à l'intérieur de Sainte-Mangouste. Elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Scorpius. À l'intérieur, deux médicomages semblaient perplexes. Draco était présent également et il semblait énervé. Hermione s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tu avais remarqué que la marque s'étendait, dit Draco

\- Bien sûr. Elle continue ?

\- Oui, mais depuis qu'ils ont testé les contresorts, c'est devenu plus rapide.

Sur le lit, Scorpius semblait souffrir le martyre. Hermione se tourna vers Sophie.

\- Fais quelque chose. Articula-t-elle.

Sophie entra dans la pièce et sortit sa baguette. Draco s'avança vers elle.

\- Non, Dray ! elle est là pour aider.

Sophie regarda Draco puis pointa sa baguette sur son bras. Ils virent alors une marque violette sur son bras.

\- Ce n'était pas facile de grandir dans cet Orphelinat. On avait froid et pas assez à manger. J'ai essayé de voler du pain pour qu'on n'ait pas faim dans la nuit sauf que les surveillants n'ont pas aimé ça. Et je me suis pris la version soft de ce sortilège. Ça faisait atrocement mal. Et une fois la torture finie, j'avais cette marque affreuse sur moi.

\- Tu saurais arrêter tout ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas fier de l'avouer, mais je suis douée en sortilège et c'est moi qui ai en partie modifié ce sortilège. Mais à la base, c'était pour trouver un contresort effaçant cette marque et stoppant le sort. Je ne voulais pas voir mes camarades souffrir. My… Isabella n'était pas d'accord, alors elle a pris mes recherches pour en faire une arme plus dangereuse. Elle voulait se venger. Mais j'ai quand même créé, un contresort, contre celui qu'elle avait créé, de peur qu'elle touche un ami à nous.

\- Donc tu peux le faire ?

\- Oui.

Sophie s'approcha de Scorpius et se mit à murmurer en pointant sa baguette sur son bras. Plus elle murmurait, plus la marque rapetissait. Et Scorpius semblait se détendre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui leur semblèrent durer des heures, Sophie finit par poser sa baguette.

\- La cicatrice ne disparait pas complètement, j'en suis désolé. Mais il n'y a plus de traces de sortilège dans son corps, dit-elle

\- Et comment on peut savoir si on peut te faire confiance ? demanda Draco

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je… je m'en voudrais de laisser un enfant mourir alors que j'ai la solution pour l'aider.

Draco regarda Hermione puis Scorpius.

\- Merci, dit Hermione

\- Ne me remerciez pas. Je suis celle qui est à l'origine des recherches sur ce sortilège après tout… Si je ne m'étais pas mis en tête de le modifier ou même de l'étudier, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Tu n'en sais rien

Sophie haussa les épaules. Hermione s'approcha de son fils et lui prit la main. Il était maintenant réveillé et semblait calme et paisible. Sur son bras, on pouvait voir une fine cicatrice violette qui faisait le tour de son poignet. Draco se tenait derrière la brune et semblait toujours aussi méfiant.

\- Je vais y aller, dit Sophie

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je n'en sais rien, j'aviserais. Mais une chose est sure, c'est que je ne pourrais peut-être pas retourner en Amérique. J'ai le temps d'y réfléchir. Du moins j'espère.

Sophie se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de la franchir, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

\- Je… je voudrais m'excuser. J'ai conscience que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien. Du moins, je crois… Je n'en sais rien en fait. J'ai toujours grandi dans ce genre de chose. Je suis une fille de mangemort après tout, c'est normal de faire des mauvaises choses. On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix. C'est Isabella qui m'a pratiquement élevé. Et depuis que je suis petite, elle avait en tête d'essayer d'inverser les rôles, de faire revenir nos parents… J'ai fini par y croire moi-même. Mais la façon dont je l'ai vu, la haine dans ses yeux… je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdue.

Draco se tourna vers elle.

\- Moi aussi je suis fils de mangemort, mais j'ai réussi à faire la part des choses.

\- Je sais qui tu es, Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et petit-fils d'Abraxas Malfoy. Fils et petit-fils de Mangemort, héritier d'une lignée de sang pur… C'est pour ça qu'elle te déteste autant. En Amérique, les personnes nées moldues ou sang-mêlé sont encore beaucoup discriminés. Même aujourd'hui. Les sorciers veulent toujours garder la suprématie du sang, et c'est dans ces conditions qu'on a été élevé. Et quand Isabella a appris qu'elle n'était pas un sang pur, ça l'a choquée au plus haut point. Elle en voulait à tout le monde. Elle a découvert plein de choses sur sa famille, sur son père, sa mère… Les mangemorts… Et un jour, l'envie qu'elle avait de changer les choses est devenue une vraie obsession, et elle voulait absolument tout faire pour y arriver, même si cela voulait dire tuer de sang-froid.

\- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- J'y viens. Elle avait appris qu'il y avait une guerre que son père menait, mais on ne pouvait pas le rejoindre et l'aider. Mais on n'avait droit qu'à des échos. Et puis on a fini par apprendre qu'Harry Potter l'avait tué, tous les noms de ceux qui avaient aidé se trouvaient dans le journal. Certains mangemorts se sont exilés en Amérique, ils se cachaient, et Isabella les a trouvés. Certains voulaient se venger, surtout des traitres à leurs sangs, et l'un des noms qui l'a interpelé était Draco Malfoy. Les mangemorts lui ont dit que tu avais aidé, avec ta mère, à trahir Voldemort lui-même. Elle qui était si fière d'avoir une famille fidèle à son père, elle apprend que son propre cousin avait précipité la chute de son père. C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a fait pourchasser.

\- Attends, c'était elle derrière tout ça ? demanda Draco

\- Oui. Elle avait entendu dire que vous aviez fui quelque temps dans votre maison de campagne en France, et elle y a envoyé certains hommes, et elle s'y est rendu elle-même, elle cherchait des partisans pour continuer la quête de son père et ensuite le faire revenir. Elle a même réussi à embarquer deux personnes qui vous sont proche.

Sophie ne dit plus rien. Draco était abasourdi.

\- Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? demanda Hermione

\- Parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Le fait que je vous ai aidé suffit à ce qu'elle cherche à me faire tuer.

\- Qui sont ces deux personnes ? demanda Draco

\- Je ne connais pas leurs noms. Je sais juste que c'est une Française et une Anglaise. Les deux se disputent souvent. Mais je crois qu'elles ont décidé d'aider Isabella uniquement pour pouvoir vous avoir, toi et ton ami Blaise Zabini. Et il y a cette créature de cauchemar qui parle uniquement de vengeance en mémoire de son loup-garou. Et j'en ai déjà assez dit. Je vais y aller.

Sophie sortit de la chambre. Hermione regarda Draco. Il était sous le choc. Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Tu as des tonnes de chambres au manoir, et il y a énormément de protection, gardons-la jusqu'à ce que tout se calme.

\- Et si ça ne se calme jamais ?

\- Dray, on a survécu à une guerre, on peut survivre à ça et ensuite avoir la paix.

Draco soupira puis partit à la recherche de Sophie dans l'hôpital pour lui proposer sa solution. Les médecins quant à eux décidèrent de garder Scorpius quelques jours de plus pour être surs que tout aille pour le mieux. Elle attendit que Draco revienne pour lui dire de prévenir tout le monde de ce « miracle ».

De l'autre côté du continent, Isabella cherchait dans toutes les pièces. Elle cherchait Sophie. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait plusieurs bourses de gallions. En arrivant dans la chambre de cette dernière, elle trouva un mot sur le lit

 _« Je suis désolée de partir comme ça. J'ai toujours cru à ce que tu me disais, que tu ferais revenir nos parents, qu'on aurait une vie heureuse. J'y ai cru dur comme une peau de dragon. Mais le problème, c'est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à y croire. Et la façon dont tu as dit que tu y arriverais… Je ne peux pas me dire que pour que j'aie une vie de famille, qui je ne sais même pas si elle sera heureuse ou non, je dois détruire des vies, et surtout la vie d'un enfant… J'ai vécu de beaux moments avec toi, mais mon cœur ne supporte plus toute cette noirceur. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. S »_

De rage, Isabella écrasa le papier et le jeta à travers la pièce.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! dit-elle entre ses dents. Tu n'as pas le droit de rejoindre ces traitres et ces inférieurs !

Elle sortit de la chambre et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

\- Sonorus ! dit-elle. ÉCOUTEZ TOUS, ON VA SE RENDRE EN ANGLETERRE. ET ON VA SE VENGER DE TOUS CES PETITS HÉROS DE GUERRE QUI CROIENT QU'ILS ONT LE DROIT DE VIVRE HEUREUX PENDANT QU'ON SE TERRE COMME DES RATS ! LES TRAITES Ont LEURS SANGS ET LES SANG-DE-BOURBE DOIVENT MOURIR ! ET LE PLUS IMPORTANT, POTTER DOIT MOURIR !

De tous les coins, il y eut des exclamations. Isabella donna plusieurs ordres et chacun se prépara. Si tout le monde pensait que tout serait calme et tranquille, qu'ils auraient le temps d'établir une stratégie, et bien, c'était raté.

* * *

 _ **ElweenSnape :** Comme tu as sans doute pû le voir, Sophie a eu le courage de le faire ^^. Et c'est principalement parce que c'est une personne au coeur pure. Et bien entendu, elle se rappellera qu'Hermione a essayé de l'aider et de la sauver ;) _

_**Okami Shiroi :** ne t'inquiète pas, c'est fini! on ne touchera plus à un cheveux du petit Scorpius ;) _

_**MissHommeEnceinte 2:** Hello! c'est vrai que ce sort là peut être pire que l'Avada, parce que ça laisse une longue agonie. Et il fallait bien qu'un jour Sophie apprenne la vérité, même si ce n'est pas toujours ce qu'on aimerait entendre. Non, je ne laisserais pas Scorpius mourir, c'est mon petit chouchou de l'histoire, même s'il ne lui arrive que des malheurs pour le moment. Merci, j'espère trouvé de l'inspiration rapidement pour faire la suite. ^^ Et oui, imaginer Narcissa Malfoy menacer le personnel d'un hôpital est assez marrant ! x)_

 _ **justinejannedu0706:** Hey! *le bureau des requêtes à pris connaissance de votre demande, nous la traitons dans les meilleurs délais* x) Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bientôt m'occuper de cette jeune Isabella Black 3:). Scorpius est un battant, et il s'en sortira toujours ^^. Et Théo finira surement par trouver comment faire pour éviter que tout ailles de travers. C'est Théo après tout ^^ _


	30. Chapter 30

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **Et je le poste le jour de la Saint-Valentin x) Bah, ça fera un cadeau pour ceux qui boycotte la Saint-Valentin.**

 **Donc voilà voilà. Comme d'hab' avec tout ce que j'avais à faire et le fait que j'ai autant de concentration qu'un papillon, j'ai pris du temps à l'écrire. Mais je l'ai fini ! et j'ai déjà l'idée du chapitre 31. :3**

 **Merci pour les reviews en tout cas. ça fait toujours plaisir de lire votre avis et vos remarques. ça m'aide à m'améliorer ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai peur d'en avoir fait trop, et qu'il ne soit pas aussi bien que ce que j'ai déjà fait.**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas !**

 **Bisou!**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Une fois que les examens furent terminés et que les médicomages eurent confirmé que Scorpius ne courrait plus aucun danger, Hermione le ramena au Manoir Malfoy – chez eux – enfin. Sophie était également au manoir Malfoy, une fois que Draco a expliqué à sa mère pourquoi il voulait qu'elle reste. Mais les réjouissances face à la guérison de Scorpius devraient attendre, Théo leur avait envoyé un hibou pour qu'ils le rejoignent à son bureau et vite. Hermione laissa son fils aux bons soins de sa grand-mère et partit avec Draco. Sophie voulut absolument les accompagner. Elle voulait arrêter Sophie, pas pour l'enfermer mais pour l'aider.

Au bureau de Théo, Pansy était déjà arrivée avec Harry, et il y avait également Mark. La Serpentarde n'avait pas arrêté de faire des petits sous-entendus par rapport à la tension entre Théo et lui, au grand damn de son ami. Les suivants à arriver étaient Bill, Fleur, George, Angela et Ron. Daphnée leur avait envoyé un mot pour dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, Astoria était trop sur son dos. Lacey se plaignait du manque d'espace du bureau. Et enfin, Draco et Hermione arrivèrent, suivis de Ginny et de Blaise. Fleur s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Je suis tellement Heu-reu-seuh ! dit-elle avec son accent français. Scorpius est sortie d'affaire.

\- Oui. Et justement, nous voulons vous présenter la personne qui a guéri Scorp'.

Elle se poussa et ils virent Sophie. Harry se braqua. Ron regarda la rousse avec attention. Son visage semblait si enfantin, si innocent.

\- Hermione, tu as perdu la tête ? demanda-t-il

\- Je lui ai dit la même chose ! lança Ginny

La dernière des Weasley les avait croisés avant d'arriver.

\- Hermione a sans doute une bonne raison de lui faire confiance, dit Blaise

\- Harry, est-ce qu'Hermione s'est déjà trompée sur quelqu'un ? demanda Ron. On peut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

Il s'approcha de Sophie.

\- On n'a pas pu être présenté officiellement, dit-il.

\- Ronald Billius Weasley, joueur de Quidditch professionnel dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, qui est aussi ton équipe favorite. Tu es gardien et il est dit que tu es extrêmement doué. On ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais craquant.

\- Je l'aime bien finalement ! dit Ron en riant. Plus sérieusement, c'est quand même flippant que tu saches tout ça.

\- Désolée… Je m'appelle Sophie… McNair.

\- Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, tous les enfants de mangemorts ne sont pas méchants ! dit Draco

\- Sauf si on mélange Bellatrix la Psychopathe et Voldemort, lança Théo.

Sophie baissa les yeux. Isabella restait quand même une personne qu'elle aimait. Ron posa une main sur son épaule.

\- On ne sait pas toujours tout des personnes qu'on aime, elles ont parfois un côté sombre qu'on ne peut pas voir et qui les engloutit petit à petit. Et même si elles font les pires choses qui soient, on continuera à les aimer parce qu'on les a connus sans cette noirceur. Et elles resteront, pour nous, les mêmes qu'elles étaient avant de plonger dans les ténèbres les plus sombres.

\- Depuis quand tu es aussi sage ? demanda Ginny

\- Depuis 2 minutes ! fit son frère en souriant

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère la fatiguait. Ils se coincèrent tous dans la petite pièce et attendirent.

\- Bon, comme nous le savons, dit Théo, il y a des créatures peu commodes qui trainent un peu partout, et j'ai appris que celle qui se fait passer pour la petite amie de Ron et Vanessa est souvent au ministère.

\- Elles y étaient encore hier, dit Mark. Elles se rendent au département des mystères. Je pense qu'elles surveillent l'avancement de la modification d'un retourneur de temps puisque je les ai vues traverser la porte du temps.

\- Si seulement on savait ce qu'il en était d'Isabelle, dit Draco

\- Je peux en fait…

Tous se tournèrent vers Sophie.

\- J'ai le don de voyance, dit-elle.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un vrai don mais peu de personnes croient vraiment à cette forme de magie. Elle est incertaine et peut être interprétée de plusieurs manières. Je n'y croyais pas non plus au début, mais à un moment, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence.

\- Comment ça marche ? demanda Ron

\- Je me concentre sur quelqu'un, un lieu, un objet, et je peux voir, soit son passé, soit son présent, soit son futur.

\- Vraiment ? fit Hermione.

\- Les voyantes ne font pas que des prémonitions. Sans entrainement, on n'aperçoit que des bribes de ce qu'on veut. On peut utiliser des intermédiaires comme des boules de cristal ou des cartes, ou encore des feuilles de thé.

\- Et toi, tu utilises quoi ? demanda Théo. J'ai une boule de cristal.

\- Pourquoi tu as une boule de cristal ? demanda Pansy

Théo haussa les épaules puis partit récupérer la boule de cristal pour Sophie. Elle s'installa au bureau de Lacey et Théo plaça la boule face à elle. La jeune fille regarda l'objet intensément pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle se mit à murmurer le prénom d'Isabella puis plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la boule de cristal. Tous autour ne bougeaient pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, les yeux de Sophie se perdirent dans le vague.

\- Je suis dans son présent, murmura-t-elle. Elle s'avance dans une forêt. Il y a un lac, elle se regarde dans ce lac. Il y a plein de créatures avec elle et des mangemorts. Elle a fait transformer des loups-garous. Elle leur parle. Elle veut attaquer. Elle veut tuer tous ceux qui s'opposent à elle, à commencer par celui qui a défait son père. Ensuite, elle utilisera le retourneur de temps modifié et les ténèbres renaitront.

Elle se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Le passé… Elle est en colère contre moi et elle a pris un portoloin pour venir ici… Et le futur… Elle compte nous attaquer… Dans les jours qui viennent…

Et ce fut terminé. Sophie se prit la tête entre les deux mains. Elle semblait à bout de force.

\- Ça va ? demanda Ron

\- Oui, c'est juste… fatigant.

\- Elle sait que tu es voyante ?

\- Oui. Elle sait que j'ai le don de voyance, mais elle sait aussi que je suis trop jeune pour m'en servir correctement. Je ne suis pas capable de faire de grandes prophéties… Depuis que je suis petite, on utilisait mon don pour savoir où se trouvaient les surveillants, et ensuite pour trouver les mangemorts, ou toi, Draco. Ce qui était vraiment compliqué, dit-elle. J'ai appris toute seule, m'entrainant comme je pouvais. C'est certes instinctif, mais le faire délibérément est plus compliqué. Chercher à invoquer une vision demande beaucoup d'effort. Et parfois j'en vois que des bribes…

\- Tu as des visions sans les invoquer ? demanda Ron

\- Oui, ça arrive parfois dans mon sommeil. Des rêves prémonitoires en quelque sorte. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment fait attention parce qu'on peut les interpréter de mille façons.

\- Oh… C'est assez cool en fait !

Sophie rougit.

\- Bon, j'ai pu voir assez clairement parce que je suis proche d'elle, mais parfois ce n'est pas aussi clair. Les visions chez les débutants sont souvent plus claires quand ils essayent de voir une personne avec qui ils ont un lien fort.

Ron hochait toujours la tête, fasciné. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant à son frère – une première d'ailleurs – mais l'imita faisant des mamours à la petite Sophie pour Hermione.

\- Bon, dit Théo, une forêt, dans le secteur du Royaume-Uni, ça ne nous aide pas trop.

\- Elle voudra sans doute rester non loin de nous, dit Draco

\- C'est vrai. Ça ne servirait à rien de devoir transplaner sur des kilomètres pour venir, renchérit Blaise.

\- Je pense à une forêt, dit Hermione. Avec une sorte de prairie et de lac au milieu. La forêt de Dean.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est là-bas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Pansy

Théo se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Après Hermione, il était l'un des élèves les plus intelligents. Et il était même plus intelligent que Draco Malfoy, qui se défendait déjà pas mal.

\- Alors, elle s'est scindée en deux groupes. Un petit qui surveille la préparation d'un retourneur de temps. Il faut déjà détruire ce point-ci, parce que c'est la base de son plan. Même si ça prendra des années, elle fera tout pour que ça arrive, dit Théo.

\- Je peux dire à des Aurors de confiance de le faire, dit Mark.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il faudra des années pour débusquer les Aurors corrompus, dit Draco. Et toute personne corrompue au ministère.

\- C'est déjà en cours d'instruction, dit Mark. Le ministre a engagé certains détectives pour fouiller un peu dans la vie des Aurors. C'est un peu grâce à ça que je suis devenu l'homme de confiance de Théo.

Mark regarda Théo en souriant. Ce dernier se racla la gorge tandis que Pansy le regardait en souriant.

\- Fouillé dans le passé de son futur mec, ça te ressemble tellement ! dit-elle en riant

\- On s'égare ! dit Théo. Je disais ! Il faudrait qu'on se rende à la forêt de Dean. On doit la battre avant qu'elle ne nous attaque par surprise.

\- Mais on n'est pas assez nombreux ! dit Blaise

\- On devra impliquer surement certains anciens qui ont participé à la guerre, dit Théo

\- À qui penses-tu ? demanda Fleur. Molly, Arthur ? Les autres ne nous croiront surement pas tant que le problème ne sera pas devant eux !

\- On peut toujours demander à maman et papa de nous aider, dit Ginny. On enverra les enfants chez Andromeda. Et on peut demander à Neville et Luna. Et même à Dean et Seamus.

\- Mais on sera combien ? fit Harry en comptant. Une vingtaine. Tout au plus.

\- On peut y arriver, dit Ron.

\- C'est vrai, dit Hermione

\- Et je vous aiderais, dit Sophie.

\- Tu es sure de toi ? demanda Ron

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir faire… mais…

Ron attrapa les mains de Sophie et les serra.

\- Tu ferais mieux de rester en sécurité. Tu ne devrais pas participer à ce genre de chose, dit-il.

\- Ron, on avait à peine son âge quand la guerre a éclaté, dit Hermione

\- Oui, mais on était déjà rodé avec ce qui se passait à Poudlard pour Harry, dit Ron

\- C'est vrai que tout le temps que Potter était à Poudlard, il y avait toujours un problème, dit Draco

\- Un professeur cherchant à voler la pierre philosophale, un basilic, un prisonnier s'échappant d'Azkaban qui te cherchait… dit Blaise

\- Prisonnier qui s'avérait être le gentil, et mon parrain, dit Harry

\- Vous oubliez le fait qu'il ait participé au tournoi des trois sorciers à cause d'un Mangemort et que Voldemort soit revenu, dit Ginny.

\- Cinquième année, c'était Ombrage, et votre petite armée, dit Pansy

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! dit Harry

La brune lui tira la langue en riant.

\- Sixième année, c'était un peu de ma faute, dit Draco. Je l'avoue.

\- Sauf que Dumbledore le savait déjà, dit Harry.

\- Harry, tu es un aimant à problème ! dit Hermione. Je me demande comment tu fais pour t'en sortir.

\- J'ai beaucoup de chance et des amis géniaux !

Tous se mirent à sourire. Théo se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini tout ça, ça vous dit d'aller vous préparer ?

\- On passe à l'attaque quand ? demanda Hermione

\- Je serais tenté de dire ce soir, mais ça pourrait être à notre désavantage. Demain. On se retrouve au bord de la forêt de Dean !

\- Mais il ne faudrait pas définir un plan ? demanda Draco

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en concocter un parfait ! se plaint Théo

\- Dis toujours, demanda Harry

\- J'avais pensé à une chose, un piège, mais il faudrait impliquer Sophie.

\- Non/si ! firent Ron et Sophie en même temps

\- Dis-nous, demanda Sophie

\- Si elle tient vraiment à toi, elle ne t'attaquera pas. J'avais pensé à te faire passer en première ligne (il eut le droit à un regard noir de la part de Ron), et nous, on ne serait pas loin. Tu irais lui dire que tu as fait une erreur en partant, que tu aurais dû rester avec elle parce qu'on t'a traité comme un monstre alors que tu voulais seulement aider un enfant. Et que c'est elle qui a raison. Tu la supplies pour qu'elle te reprenne. Et en attendant, on essaye de se débarrasser discrètement de certaines créatures. Il nous faudrait deux personnes sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour la protéger au cas où.

\- Mais elle voudra surement quelque chose pour prouver ma bonne foi, dit Sophie

\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? demanda Ron

\- Pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? demanda la jeune fille

Ron ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Il la trouvait jeune et fragile. Le genre de fille qu'on a envie de protéger. La jeune fille se tourna vers Théo.

\- Tu lui dis que tu sais quand on risque de l'attaquer parce que tu nous as espionnés, dit Théo. J'espère que tu ne nous trahiras pas…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, dit-elle.

Un silence s'installa. Chacun pensait à la même chose. Est-ce que Sophie était digne de confiance même si elle avait sauvé Scorpius? Hermione semblait lui faire confiance.

\- On va demander à Papa et Maman s'ils veulent nous aider, dit Bill

Je vais me charger de Luna et Neville. Je devais aller la voir de toute façon, dit Pansy.

Ginny devait aller voir Dean et Seamus avec Blaise. Petit à petit, chacun partait de son côté. Pansy embrassa Harry avant de sortir pour transplaner. Au bout d'un moment, il ne restait plus que Lacey, Théo, Hermione, Draco, Sophie, Harry et Ron, Mark étant parti au Ministère.

\- Sérieusement, je vais finir par croire que je suis maudit, dit Harry

\- Surement, dit Draco

Le blond se prit une claque de la part d'Hermione. La brune tourna la tête pour voir Ron observer Sophie, et elle connaissait ce regard. C'était le même genre de regard qu'il avait eu pour Fleur puis pour Lavande. Sophie semblait lui plaire. Et tous les deux discutaient tranquillement. Hermione finit par se tourner vers Théo.

\- Tu penses que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, il y a de fortes chances. Mais comme dans chaque combat, même si on a une stratégie, il y aura toujours un problème, dit l'ancien Serpentard.

\- On doit aussi s'occuper de la Succube et de la Française, dit Harry

\- Il y a des chances pour qu'elles la rejoignent dans la forêt de Dean, dit Draco

\- Oui, fit Théo, c'est pour ça qu'il faudra rester sur ses gardes.

\- On va y aller, dit Hermione

Elle fit signe à Sophie et Draco et ils partirent tous les trois. Ron regardait toujours là où était Sophie avant de partir.

\- Ça va vieux ? demanda Harry

Euh… Oui. Je vais y aller. J'ai faim, dit-il.

Ron sortit précipitamment, suivi d'Harry qui haussait les épaules sans comprendre. Lacey se tourna vers Théo.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vous ?

\- Franchement ? Non. Je ne me base que sur l'effet de surprise. Je me demande si on n'oublie pas quelque chose, en plus du fait de ne pas être sûr de Sophie…

\- Fiez-vous à votre instinct. Que dit votre instinct ?

\- Que j'ai raté quelque chose d'important. Mais j'ai beau me passer les choses en boucle dans ma tête, je ne trouve pas…

\- Prenez les choses sous un autre angle… Qui avez-vous oublié d'inclure ? Par exemple…

\- Astoria ! s'exclama Théo, la coupant au passage

\- Quoi Astoria ?

\- On n'a pas inclus Astoria dans tout ça ! Et on a juste fait confiance au mot de Daphnée qui nous a dit qu'elle ne venait pas à cause d'Astoria, sans se poser de questions… Elle pourrait très bien…

\- Vous pensez qu'elle serait capable de s'en prendre à sa propre sœur ?

\- Tu ne connais pas Astoria. Elle pourrait s'en prendre à ses propres parents si elle en tirait un avantage.

Lacey regarda Théo sans vraiment comprendre.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir chez les Greengrass ! Je dois voir Daphnée. Pour être sûr que ce à quoi je pense n'est pas vrai.

\- Et vous pensez à quoi ? demanda Lacey

\- D'horribles choses. Je te laisse gérer tout le reste.

Lacey n'eut pas le temps de protester que Théo était déjà parti. Il transplana directement jusqu'à la propriété des Greengrass. Il y était déjà venu. Il y a bien longtemps. Elle était presque aussi majestueuse que celle des Malfoy. Un grand manoir imposant en marbre. Il ouvrit le portail et remonta l'allée bordée de rosiers blancs. Il ne prit pas le temps de regarder les jardins ou les statues qui bordaient également l'allée. Il courut presque jusqu'à la porte. Il frappa à celle-ci plusieurs fois. On lui ouvrit au bout de plusieurs minutes. Mrs Greengrass était à la porte.

\- Théo ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Mrs Greengrass, mais est-ce que je pourrais voir Daphnée ?

\- Daphnée ? Oh, elle est partie avec Astoria.

\- Où ça ?

\- Chez les Malfoy. Astoria m'a dit qu'elles avaient été invitées pour prendre le thé. Daphnée semblait ailleurs, quand je lui ai parlé, elle ne m'a même pas répondu.

\- Elles sont parties depuis combien de temps ? demanda Théo

\- Je dirais une vingtaine de minutes. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh par les caleçons de merlin ! s'exclama Théo

\- Votre langage, Théodore ! s'exclama Mrs Greengrass.

\- Désolé madame. Je dois y aller.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mais Théo ne répondit pas. Il était déjà parti en courant. Il devait rejoindre Draco au plus vite. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais douter d'un mauvais pressentiment, parce que c'est tout simplement votre instinct qui vous prévient qu'il y a un problème.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Malfoy, tout lui semblait calme. Mais parfois, le calme ne présage rien de bon. Il ne prit pas le temps de frapper et entra. Personne ne vint. Il aurait préféré voir Mrs Malfoy qui lui faisait des remontrances pour son manque d'éducation que de faire face au silence qui régnait. Il s'avança lentement, la baguette à la main. Il entendit des éclats de voix venir de la salle à manger.

\- Astoria, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Draco

\- C'est toi que je veux ! Tout simplement !

\- Pourquoi t'en prendre à ta sœur alors ? demanda Hermione

\- Oh, c'est simplement une garantie.

\- Une garantie ? fit Draco

\- Oui, je sais que ta Granger ne laisserait jamais une personne mourir, même pour toi. Donc…

\- Ne fais pas ça Astoria ! dit Hermione

Théo continua à avancer lentement vers la salle à manger. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'autres hippogriffes à fouetter[1] ! Il connaissait le manoir Malfoy comme sa poche, et il savait par où passer pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il entreprit de faire un détour en espérant qu'Astoria ne fasse rien d'irréfléchi. Même si ça allait être dur, la connaissant.

Hermione et Draco étaient face à Astoria et Daphnée. L'ainée de la famille Greengrass était ligotée à une chaise de la salle à manger. Hermione regardait Draco d'un air inquiet.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Hermione. Tu n'avais pas rejoint les forces d'Isabella Black ?

\- Cette fille ? Si, je l'avais rejoint. Mais elle prend trop de temps pour agir. Et je n'en ai rien à faire de sa cause stupide. Faire revenir Voldemort ? Inintéressant ! Ce que je veux, c'est Draco. Et si je continue à la suivre, il faudra que je le partage avec cette Française. Heureusement que l'autre monstre préfère Blaise.

\- Tu fais tout ça parce que tu veux Draco ? demanda Hermione, exaspérée

\- Oui, et je l'ai toujours aimé ! C'est l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur. Depuis que je suis enfant, je ne voulais que lui ! Mais il y a quelques jours, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents. Ils se demandaient si ta phase rebelle passera un jour et si tu comptes quitter cette Sang de Bourbe.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, menaça Draco

\- Enfin bref, ils disaient qu'ils voudraient faire en sorte que Daphnée puisse se marier avec toi! Daphnée ! Pourquoi pas moi ? Hein ?

\- Parce que tu es folle à lier ? demanda Draco

\- Mais moi je t'aime ! dit Astoria. Plus que tout au monde !

\- Écoute, je ne t'aime pas. Je ne serais jamais avec toi, Astoria ! Tu le comprends, ça ?

\- Draco… dit Hermione

Astoria se mit à rire et se plaça derrière la chaise de sa sœur.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, je pense, dit-elle. Ou alors je tue Daphnée, et ça sera de ta faute. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de ton fils et de cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter l'évidence, Astoria ? demanda Draco. Et, si tu les touches, je te jure que tu ne verras jamais le jour de ton mariage.

\- Mais j'ai déjà tout prévu. Je ferais exactement comme l'a fait la mère de Voldemort, j'utiliserais des filtres d'amour. Toute ma vie s'il le faut.

Draco et Hermione restèrent bouche bée. Cette fille avait vraiment un problème.

De son côté, Théo avait pu trouver un moyen pour se rendre du côté de la cuisine sans qu'Astoria ne puisse le voir. De toute façon, elle était trop absorbée par son délire pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Il entra doucement dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'arche qui séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger. Draco remarqua son ami qui marchait derrière Astoria. Théo lui fit signe de se taire et de continuer à occuper Astoria.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'en arriver à ce genre d'extrême, Astoria. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien avec qui tu pourras être heureuse, dit-il.

Hermione, aussi, venait de remarquer Théo.

\- C'est vrai, dit-elle. On finit tous par trouver la personne qui nous correspond.

\- Mais c'est Draco mon âme sœur et tu me l'as volé ! hurla Astoria. Et je sais que cette Isabella va le tuer parce qu'il est un traite à son sang, et je ne pourrais plus jamais l'avoir. Alors je vais le prendre maintenant !

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ ! dit Théo dans le dos d'Astoria

La blonde se figea et tomba à la renverse.

\- Théo ! s'exclama Hermione avec soulagement

\- Comment ? fit Draco.

\- Quelque chose me dérangeait, j'avais l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose et je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait oublié Astoria, dit Théo en détachant Daphnée

Il regarda Daphnée dans les yeux, elle ne semblait pas réagir.

\- Ce n'est pas un sortilège, dit Draco. Daphnée s'est toujours entrainée pour résister à l' _Impérium_.

\- Surement drogué, dit Théo. Où sont Scorp et Cissa ?

\- Oh, ma mère voulait faire du shopping avec Scorp puis l'emmener jouer avec Ted, dit Draco. On est plutôt soulagé d'ailleurs.

Il serra Hermione contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Théo. Où est Sophie ?

\- On est rentré tranquillement, dit Hermione. Sophie n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur Ronald et elle comprenait pourquoi tout le monde n'avait pas confiance en elle. On savait que Narcissa n'était pas là. Mais quand on est arrivé, la porte avait été forcée. Alors on a dit à Sophie d'aller à l'étage discrètement, qu'on s'en occupait, de ne descendre sous aucun prétexte.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Sophie apparut dans la cuisine. Théo hocha la tête, comme s'il avait eu peur qu'elle parte.

\- Je n'ai pas osé intervenir, dit Sophie

\- Tu as juste fait ce qu'on te demandait, dit Hermione. Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Théo

\- Sophie est montée, et nous, on s'est avancé pour voir s'il n'y avait personne. Et on a vu Astoria dans la cuisine, avec Daphnée. Elle nous attendait. Elle nous a fait lâcher nos baguettes pour être sure qu'on ne fasse rien contre elle, dit Draco.

\- Il faut prévenir les Aurors. Elle vous a menacé, ainsi que sa propre sœur… dit Théo en attachant Astoria.

\- Ça nous en fait au moins une de moins pour qui nous inquiéter non ? demanda Sophie

\- Pas sûr. Ces parents sont très riches, donc ils seraient capables de graisser la patte de certains du Magenmagot pour qu'ils ne l'envoient pas à Azkaban, dit Draco.

Théo hocha la tête et sortit pour transplaner et chercher les Aurors. Sophie regarda Astoria par terre et Daphnée qui semblait toujours à l'ouest.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû intervenir, dit Sophie

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione

\- Ça ne va pas les aider à avoir confiance en moi, dit Sophie

\- On ne sait pas si, au dernier moment, tes sentiments envers Isabella ne te feront pas aller vers elle et nous trahir. T'inquiètes, ça a été la même chose pour moi. Ils pensaient que le fait que mon père fasse partit des mangemorts, pouvait influencer mes sentiments, et que j'allais les rejoindre au dernier moment, dit Draco

Au bout d'un certain temps, les Aurors finirent par arriver. Après avoir pris la déposition de tout le monde, ils libérèrent Astoria du sortilège et l'emmenèrent avec eux. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Hermione soupira.

\- Harry a raison, on n'a vraiment pas de chance… dit-elle

\- Ça finira par s'arranger, j'en suis sûr, dit Draco en embrassant la brune sur le front

\- Heureusement que tu as pensé à Astoria, dit Hermione à Théo

\- J'ai suivi mon instinct. Et Mrs Greengrass m'a dit qu'Astoria et Daphnée étaient parties au Manoir Malfoy. Le mot de Daphnée m'avait un peu perturbé, son écriture surtout. Et on a complètement oublié Astoria dans toute cette histoire, on n'a pas pensé à l'inclure. J'avais ce sentiment que quelque chose clochait…

\- Donc tu es allé voir si Daphnée était chez elle, dit Draco

Ouais. D'ailleurs, je l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste. Reposez-vous pour demain.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Sophie remonta dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Hermione regarda Draco.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on aura une vie tranquille et sans problèmes ? demanda-t-elle

\- Pas demain en tout cas ! dit Draco en la serrant contre lui.

\- J'ai hâte que tout ça soit derrière nous… murmura Hermione

\- Moi aussi, dit Draco en l'embrassant sur le front

Hermione soupira et ils partirent s'installer un moment dans le salon. Ils devaient se reposer. Une fois assise sur le fauteuil, Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- J'espère que demain sera la fin de tout ça.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Et j'espère qu'ils ne laisseront pas Astoria sortir.

Hermione hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Draco se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione.

* * *

[1] Avoir d'autres chats à fouetter

* * *

JustineJannedu0706 : Hello! Oui, Sophie est toute mignonne mais est-ce qu'elle ne se laissera pas submerger par ses sentiments quand elle verra Isabella ? Alala, Théo et Mark *Yaoiiiiiii* Hum, désolé, mon côté fangril à resurgit sans prévenir. Oui, ils sont trop marrant ensemble. Et oui, les problèmes arrivent à grand pas !

Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Merci à toi de continuer à suivre mon histoire. Oui, Sophie a du prendre tout le courage qu'elle avait pour venir sauver Scorpius. Et puis, je n'allais pas le faire mourir, c'est mon petit chouchou! Oui, ça commence a sentir les problèmes.

SwanGranger : Oui, bientôt, bientôt... Oui, je n'allais pas décemment laissé Scorpius mourir! ^^


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello a tous!**

 **je voulais déjà m'excuser pour cette longue absence, mais il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour finir ce chapitre.**

 **En faite, il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour me remettre a écrire tout court. J'ai eu une grosse déprime, qui fait que je n'avais pas la tête à me pencher dans mes petites Story. Généralement c'est mon échappatoire quand je trouve que la réalité ne me va pas, mais là, j'étais au plus bas. Et il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour remonter et pouvoir réécrire de nouveau.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. Et qu'on ne sent pas trop ma petite déprime entre les lignes.**

 **Bonne lecture, et vous pouvez lâcher une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bisous!**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Chacun de son côté était en train de se préparer comme il le pouvait. Comment pouvaient-ils se préparer parfaitement de toute façon ? Rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, mais surtout, tous avaient encore en mémoire la bataille de Poudlard. C'était une chose indéniable, leur génération allait vivre plus d'horreur que d'autres. Mais s'ils pouvaient apporter la paix pour leurs enfants, et futurs enfants, c'était un faible sacrifice.

Harry était assis face à la fenêtre de l'appartement de Pansy. Il avait eu envie de passer la voir parce que ces derniers temps, elle était la seule qui l'apaisait. Il aurait dû être au Square Grimmaud pour se « préparer » mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait préparer. Pansy était, quant à elle, dans la cuisine, préparant quelque chose à boire pour son amant.

\- Alors ? demanda Harry. Luna et Neville ?

\- Ils sont d'accord pour venir. J'espère que d'autres viendront.

\- Il me semble que Mrs et Mr Weasley seront là. Et Ginny réussira à convaincre Dean et Seamus. Et s'ils trouvent d'autres personnes, ça ne sera pas de refus.

La jeune fille apporta son verre à Harry.

\- Tu as vu comment Ron regardait cette Sophie ? demanda Pansy

\- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle.

\- Si vite ? s'étonna la brune

\- Quand un monstre se fait passer pour votre copine en une version méchante, je pense que ça aide. Il m'avait parlé d'elle dans une lettre, il pensait que cette fille serait la femme de sa vie. Il l'aimait beaucoup.

\- Mais si avec Sophie ça marche ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si elle réussit à soigner la blessure de son cœur ? Elle ne semblait pas indifférente.

\- Elle a à peine 18 ans…

\- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien à ce que je sache. Elle est majeure.

\- On doit déjà voir si elle ne nous trahira pas.

Pansy s'approcha et embrassa le front d'Harry.

\- Arrête de te méfier de tout le monde. Ça sera bientôt fini. Et on pourra être heureux.

Du côté de Blaise et Ginny, ils avaient réussi à convaincre Dean et Seamus de venir avec eux. La rousse était vraiment contente, même si elle savait qu'ils seraient sans doute en sous-effectif. Mais on ne pouvait pas avoir une armée en une nuit. Ils devraient se fier à leurs propres compétences. Les deux anciens Gryffondor avaient promis également d'essayer de trouver des personnes pour les aider. Mais pour la dernière des Weasley, il y avait autre chose qui la préoccupait. Et elle n'avait pu en parler à personne.

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait du retard. Elle pensait qu'il s'agissait simplement du stress, entre l'enlèvement des enfants et le sort qu'avait reçu Scorpius, il y avait de quoi être stressé. Mais elle avait quand même cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait : « Et si… ». Sauf qu'elle avait peur de la réponse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Elle n'était pas avec Blaise depuis suffisamment longtemps pour prévoir ce genre de chose. Elle avait donc acheté un test de grossesse sorcier ainsi qu'un test moldu. Mais elles ne les avaient pas encore utilisés. Il ne restait qu'une nuit avant cette bataille qui leur serait peut-être fatale… Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Ginny était enfermée dans la salle de bain du terrier, lisant le parchemin accompagnant le test qu'elle avait acheté. Elle avait déjà fait le test version moldu et attendait que le résultat apparaisse.

\- Appliquer la potion sur le bas du ventre. Attendre 1 minute. Si la potion change de couleur et devient rouge, le test est positif. Si la potion reste invisible, le test est négatif. Bon… quand il faut y aller.

Ginny prit le flacon et l'appliqua sur le bas de son ventre. Pendant que la potion agissait, elle attrapa le test moldu. Deux barres. Elle soupira.

\- D'après la notice, c'est positif…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda son ventre. Rouge.

\- C'est positif…

Ginny resta là à se regarder dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Elle avait encore à la main son test et sur son ventre la potion rougeâtre. Elle entreprit de se rincer le ventre et jeta l'autre test. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir. En sortant, elle croisa sa mère qui portait un panier rempli de vêtements.

\- Ça va ma chérie ? demanda Molly

\- Oui, oui. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Tu as une petite mine. Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ?

\- Tout à l'heure.

\- Non, non, tu vas manger. Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes de faiblesse.

Molly déposa son panier dans un coin du couloir et entraina sa fille dans la cuisine.

\- Demain est un jour important, même si je n'ai pas envie que vous vous retrouviez mêlé à tout ça…

\- Maman, tout va bien aller.

Molly Weasley força sa fille à s'assoir et lui prépara à manger. Ginny avait beau protester, sa mère l'ignorait royalement.

Dans le jardin des Weasley, on pouvait voir Fleur et Bill jouer avec Victoire. La petite semblait être la plus heureuse du monde, mais ses parents avaient le regard sombre. Bill serra Fleur contre lui.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on ait un autre enfant ? demanda Bill

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, après tout ça, on pourrait faire un autre enfant, non ? J'aimerais avoir une famille avec au moins trois enfants, tu le sais ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le dises.

\- Avec tout ça, je me dis qu'il faudrait qu'on vive notre vie. Victoire a 4 ans, on peut lui donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

\- C'est vrai.

Bill embrassa Fleur sur le front et ils regardèrent au loin. Ils purent voir Ronald qui marchait de long en large. Bill soupira.

\- Cette histoire l'a vraiment touché…, murmura-t-il

\- Oui, j'espère qu'il pourra se ressaisir.

De leur côté, George et Angela étaient à la boutique. George faisait le plein de Poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou tandis qu'Angéla essayait d'empêcher les enfants d'attraper tout ce qui était à leur portée.

\- Georgie ? appela-t-elle

\- J'arrive, j'ai bientôt fini.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour, tout ça sera fini ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Non, mais je veux dire, ce cycle où à chaque fois un nouveau sorcier malveillant voit le jour.

\- Je l'ignore. C'est une question pour Hermion. Cette fille connait l'histoire sorcière sur le bout des doigts.

Après avoir récupéré ce qu'il fallait de poudre, il rejoignit Angela et ils partirent tous les 4 chez eux se reposer.

\- Je dois t'avouer une chose, dit Angéla

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai peur. Mais vraiment peur de ce qui va arriver.

George lui fit un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Freddie veille sur nous !

Angéla regarda son mari dans les yeux et soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, avec votre manie à faire des blagues !

George laissa échapper un petit rire et embrassa Angéla.

Le grand jour…

L'aube venait à peine de se lever, et tous ceux qui avaient été mis dans la confidence étaient déjà debout, prêts au combat. Tous ceux qui avaient des enfants les avaient déposés chez Andromeda et Ted. Et ils s'étaient rendus au point de rendez-vous.

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus au bureau de Théo, ils auraient eu l'air suspects, et c'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin. Ils s'étaient donc tous rendus dans un espace ouvert, le parc. Dans cette petite armée improvisée, il y avait :

Fleur, Bill, George, Angela, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Harry, Pansy, Lacey et son fiancé, Théo, Draco, Hermione, Sophie, Mr et Mrs Weasley, 5 élèves de la promotion d'Harry et Ginny en tant qu'Auror, Ginny, Blaise, Narcissa Malfoy, et Elisabeth Zabini.

Daphné étant toujours à Sainte-Mangouste, ils perdaient un allié de taille. Mais ils s'y feraient.

Pendant ce temps-là, du côté du Ministère, Mark et quelques hommes de confiance se sont mis en chemin pour enrailler le plan du retourneur de temps. Mark en avait parlé en privé au Ministre de la Magie lui-même qui avait approuvé la démarche. Ils devaient donc infiltrer le département des mystères, réussir à entrer dans la salle du temps et déjouer les plans de modification du retourneur de temps.

Théo se tenait face au groupe de sorcier. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Il regardait chacun des visages qui étaient tendus, inquiets. Il remarqua également Ginny, qui était l'une des plus téméraires, semblait être la plus emprise au doute. L'ancien Serpentard prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler.

\- Merci à tous d'être là… Enfin… Euh… Bref ! dit-il. Je vais vous exposer mon plan. On va se diviser en trois groupes. Enfin, 4 plutôt. Il y aura le groupe de diversion, qui se composera de Sophie, Ronald et Ginny. Ils seront en première ligne.

Les trois concernés hochèrent la tête.

\- Ronald et Ginny seront cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité pour suivre Sophie. Elle devra ensuite divertir Isabella Black. Les trois autres groupes quant à eux, se disperseront dans la forêt pour essayer de prendre les sbires de Black à revers.

Il y eut un bruit d'approbation et chacun se mit à discuter avec son voisin. Théo réclama le silence et composa les trois groupes. Un sous la directive d'Harry, un sous la directive de Théo et un sous la directive d'Hermione.

Blaise s'approcha de Ginny.

\- Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, dit-il.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle avait envie de lui hurler qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait peur que cette bataille n'ait des conséquences, mais elle préféra se taire. Elle embrassa Blaise et ils transplanèrent.

Le groupe se retrouva aux abords de la forêt de Dean. Après un dernier regard et un « bonne chance » murmuré du bout des lèvres, chacun des petits groupes formés partit dans la direction qui leur avait été indiquée. Le groupe d'Harry alla à droite, celui d'Hermione à gauche, et celui de Théo devait être celui qui prendrait l'ennemie de dos. Ron et Ginny s'étaient cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité et suivaient Sophie.

La rousse tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle venait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle sentit alors quelque chose lui toucher la main, elle regarda et vit Ronald qui avait relevé la cape d'invisibilité. Il hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire.

\- Je peux le faire ! murmura Sophie.

Sophie marcha un bon moment dans la forêt avant de tomber sur la clairière qu'elle avait vue. Elle ne sentit aucun sortilège de protection.

\- C'est étrange, il n'y a aucun sortilège de protection…, murmura-t-elle

\- Peut-être plus loin, fit Ron sous la cape.

Et Ron avait eu raison. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sophie sentit une force la repousser. Elle vit alors quelques tentes et des sbires d'Isabella qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Isabella traversait le campement tout en aboyant ses ordres.

\- Ils ne se sont pas camouflés… Surement pour que les alliés les trouvent facilement.

\- Interpelle-la, dit Ginny sous la cape. Et demande-lui de lever le sortilège pour qu'on entre.

Sophie hocha la tête et se mit à crier le nom d'Isabella. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Isabella se présenta devant Sophie. La fille Black avait une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, traitresse ? demanda Isabella

\- Isabella… s'il te plait, laisse-moi revenir, dit Sophie d'une voix triste

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai fait une erreur, mais je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'un enfant meure, c'est tout… Laisse-moi entrer… Je t'en supplie…

\- Et tu me raconteras tout ? fit Isabella.

\- Tout, depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce pays jusqu'à maintenant.

Isabella regarda Sophie un moment avant de lever les sortilèges. Sans attendre une seconde, Sophie se précipita dans les bras d'Isabella, permettant à tous ceux qui étaient hors des sortilèges d'entrer.

\- Je vais refermer les sortilèges, dit Isabella. Lâche-moi.

\- Juste encore un peu ! sanglota Sophie

Isabella serra Sophie dans ses bras pendant encore quelques instants et finit par la repousser pour lancer de nouveau les sortilèges de protection. Sophie pria intérieurement, espérant que tout le monde soit entré. La rousse suivit Isabella.

\- Alors, raconte-moi tout, dit Isabella.

Sophie prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler à Isabella.

\- Je ne voulais pas laisser un pauvre petit garçon souffrir. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Tu as toujours eu un si grand cœur.

\- En tout cas, j'ai été si mal accueilli. Je voulais aider et ne pas interférer dans cette histoire. Je me suis fait insulter, mal traité… après que j'ai soigné le petit, ils m'ont enfermé dans une cave humide pour m'obliger à leur parler de ton plan.

\- Et tu l'as fait ?

\- Plutôt mourir ! Je leur ai raconté n'importe quoi ! Je leur ai fait croire que tu allais venir dans plusieurs mois et que je n'en savais pas plus.

\- Gentille fille.

Sophie fit un sourire à Isabella. Elle continua à lui raconter des histoires, prétextant qu'elle avait réussi à leur faire oublier le plan du retourneur de temps et qu'ils allaient la chercher dans le fin fond de l'Irlande.

De côté des autres groupes, ils avaient réussi à se faufiler dans le campement une fois les sortilèges levés. Et chacun s'était mis à stupéfixer le plus discrètement possible les créatures présentes et les mangemorts. Mais au moment où ils se croyaient tranquilles, un des mangemorts sonna l'alerte avant d'être stupéfixer.

Et ce fut le chaos. Le groupe d'Isabella passa à l'offensive. Les sortilèges volaient de partout. Isabella regarda le carnage qui prenait forme dans son campement. Les participants de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard contre ses sbires. Elle regarda Sophie d'un air sombre.

\- Toi, espèce de…

\- Ne finis pas cette phrase, dit Sophie en sortant sa baguette. J'ai toujours été plus doué que toi en sortilège.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? On était comme des sœurs !

\- Oui, tu es comme une grande sœur pour moi, mais tu es devenu tellement sombre. J'étais aveuglée par l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je n'ai pas vu que tu devenais… un monstre.

Autour d'elles, les combats faisaient rage. Hermione se battait contre un Mangemort, non loin d'elle, Narcissa et Elizabeth étaient en prise avec une Harpie. Ron et Ginny avaient quitté la cape d'invisibilité pour se mêler au combat. Sophie et Isabella se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Chacune serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Explique-moi, depuis quand tu es comme ça ?

\- Je l'ai toujours été ! J'ai une mission, je l'ai senti au plus profond de moi !

\- La mission de faire revenir Voldemort ?

\- Oui, lui donner le pouvoir qu'il se doit d'avoir, et je serais son bras droit. Tu ne voulais pas revoir tes parents ?

\- Pas dans ce genre de conditions ! Et je sais que je poursuivais un rêve utopique, irréalisable. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte !

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à se regarder. Autour d'elle, il y avait des explosions, des sortilèges qui allaient de part et d'autre. Un sortilège frôla le bras de Draco, le blessant au passage. Les mangemorts se faisaient dominé, mais certaines créatures donnaient du fil à retordre aux sorciers.

Alors que Sophie allait de nouveau prendre la parole, une voix se fit entendre.

\- Isabella, on est totalement dans la merde !

Lucia, ou du moins, Nathalie venait d'arriver. Elle n'avait plus la même apparence que lorsque Ron la voyait et pensait qu'elle était sa petite amie. Elle avait son apparence à elle. Le visage ovale, les cheveux bruns, des yeux de chat. Elle avait également des cornes, mais qui semblait plus petite que celles des vrais succubes et ses jambes ressemblaient à celles d'une chèvre. Ron s'était figé en la voyant. Ginny stupéfixa le mangemort que son frère était censé affronter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Nathalie. Pourquoi ils nous attaquent ?

\- Il se trouve que Sophie nous a trahis et les a emmenés ici.

En fond, les combats faisaient toujours rage. Et il commençait à avoir des blessés dans les deux camps. Draco essayait de se battre malgré la blessure à son bras qui saignait abondamment. Il y avait déjà deux « futurs Aurors » qui étaient gravement blessés, et Molly essayait de les aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait tandis que son mari les protégeait. Narcissa Malfoy pouvait rester classe, tout en combattant un Troll des montagnes. Elizabeth, quant à elle, était partie aider son fils. Harry était en prise avec un mangemort, et ils se battaient sans baguette, à la moldu. Chacun était occupé à sa façon.

Nathalie était sur ses gardes. Ron s'était tourné vers elle, le regard noir.

\- On a un problème à la porte du temps. Des Aurors sont entrés et c'est la catastrophe. Le prototype est détruit., dit-elle tout en regardant Ron du coin de l'œil.

\- Quoi ?

Isabella leva sa baguette vers Sophie. La rousse ne bougea pas, elle ne semblait pas effrayée. Ron s'approcha de Nathalie.

\- Oh, Ronald, fit-elle, tu n'oseras pas m'attaquer ?

\- J'attends ça depuis bien trop longtemps. Tu as tué ma petite-amie.

\- Oh, dommage collatéral. Elle n'a pas souffert si tu veux savoir.

Les yeux de Ron étaient remplis de rage. Une idée lui traversa la tête, ou du moins, il eut l'impression d'entendre la voix d'Hermione.

 **Début Flash Back :**

 _8_ _ **[1]**_ _ans plus tôt :_

Ils étaient en quatrième année, c'était peu de temps après le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione était révoltée du cours sur les sortilèges impardonnables avec démonstration. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins la mieux informée de tous. Même si elle n'avait pas aimé le cours, elle savait que le professeur Maugrey avait raison, ils devaient connaitre ces sorts pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans la salle commune, à faire un devoir sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Ron s'ennuyait ferme. Mais il travaillait quand même, ne voulant pas s'attirer le courroux d'Hermione.

\- Vous savez…, fit Hermione, je crois que le sortilège Doloris est le pire.

\- Ils sont tous horrible Hermione, dit Harry

\- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec l'Avada, tu meurs, et tu n'as pas le temps de souffrir. Tu peux résister à l'Impérium si ton esprit est suffisamment puissant, bon, si le sorcier en face a plus de puissance tu finiras par te soumettre, mais tu as une chance d'y échapper. Mais le sortilège Doloris… Il laisse des traces indélébiles en toi. (elle baissa la voix) Regardez les parents de Neville.

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi il est le pire, dit Harry

Hermione posa sa plume et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- La puissance d'un Doloris dépend certes de la personne qui le lance, sa puissance magique, mais ça dépend aussi de la haine que la personne ressent contre celle qu'elle attaque. De sa conviction à vouloir faire mal.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Plus tu veux faire souffrir une personne, plus ton Doloris sera douloureux et puissant.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Ron entendait encore les paroles d'Hermione. _« Plus tu veux faire souffrir une personne, plus ton Doloris sera douloureux et puissant »._ Cette phrase tournait dans son esprit. Il finit par lever sa baguette et la pointa vers Nathalie.

\- _ENDOLORIS !_ hurla-t-il

Une lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de Ron et frappa Nathalie qui s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur. Ron la regardait se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Plus elle souffrait, plus il était heureux. Ginny tourna la tête vers son frère.

\- Non… murmura-t-elle

Cette minute d'inattention suffit pour que la Harpie qu'elle combattait l'envoie voler à travers la forêt. Ginny fut projetée avec une force incroyable. La rousse se retrouva en quelques secondes à plus d'une centaine de mètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se cogna de plein fouet contre un arbre avant de s'effondrer face contre terre. La jeune fille était sonnée.

Au loin, Blaise avait assisté à la scène, impuissant. Il l'avait vu au ralenti. Malgré le chaos environnant, il se précipita vers la fille qu'il aimait. Il l'appelait, mais sa voix était couverte par le bruit des combats. Il finit par arriver près d'elle. La rousse était allongée face contre terre. Blaise s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la retourna et plaça la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Du sang coulait d'une blessure qu'elle avait au front, et elle était inconsciente. Mais elle respirait. Blaise ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, mais il pouvait stopper l'hémorragie, et la cacher, priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'autre.

Tant bien que mal, l'armée improvisée de Théo menait la partie, malgré les nombreux blessés. Mais Isabella n'avait toujours pas commencé à jouer. Elle se trouvait toujours face à Sophie. La rouquine pleurait. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Sophie. Je t'aimais vraiment.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolée, dit Isabella. Endoloris.

Sophie tomba à genou quand le sort la toucha. Mais elle ne cria pas. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seule fois. Isabella s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui donna un coup de pied au visage.

\- Apprends à rester à ta place, dit-elle avec haine.

Et elle commença à partir. Faisant cesser le sortilège de torture. Sophie pointa lentement sa baguette vers Isabella.

\- Silencio, murmura-t-elle. Incarcerem.

Isabella se retrouva privée de sa voix, mais des cordes sortirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent autour d'elle faisant des nœuds complexes. Et Isabella s'effondra, attachée comme une simple prisonnière devant ce qui restait de ses soldats. Certaines des créatures battirent en retraite. Mais d'autres continuèrent à mener l'assaut.

Hermione échappa à un sortilège de mort de justesse, Blaise protégeait toujours une Ginny inconsciente, les blessés étaient protégés par ceux qui étaient encore debout, beaucoup de mangemorts et autres créatures étaient déjà stupéfixés et ligotés…

La forêt de Dean était devenue un vrai champ de bataille.

Ron, quant à lui, était toujours en prise avec la Succube. Harry avait aperçu au loin la lumière rouge qui avait jailli de la baguette de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, lui-même avait utilisé ce sort contre Bellatrix Lestrange après qu'elle ait tué Sirius. Mais il ne voulait pas que son ami aille trop loin. Malgré les combats qui avaient encore lieu, Harry se précipita près de Ron.

En arrivant près de son meilleur ami, il vit la Succube, par terre, se protégeant le visage de ses mains. Ron la regardait avec haine. Harry posa une main sur le bras de Ron.

\- Ne fais pas ça Ron. Ne deviens pas comme eux.

\- Elle a tué une femme parfaite. Ma mère l'aurait adoré. Mais l'image que ma famille a d'elle, c'est une pétasse qui se croyait supérieure.

\- Ron, elle ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça… Ne deviens pas un monstre.

Ron avait les larmes aux yeux. Il regarda Harry d'un air triste.

\- J'ai tellement envie de la voir mourir.

\- Je sais… Je sais Ron. Mais ça ne soulagera pas ta peine.

Le roux hocha la tête. Harry lança un sort pour ligoter la Succube.

\- Vous avez tué mon amour ! dit-elle avec hargne

\- Greyback est mort durant l'attaque du château de Poudlard quand j'étais en sixième année ! dit Harry. Personne ne sait qui a lancé le sortilège qui l'a tué. Ça pouvait très bien être un tir allié, parce que les sortilèges se croisaient de partout, et que Greyback était un abruti !

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de se mettre à sangloter. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il y avait encore des sortilèges qui fusaient de part et d'autre du campement. Mais les mangemorts restants étaient complètement encerclés. C'était la fin, du moins, il l'espérait.

Une fois les mangemorts désarmés et attachés, Harry envoya un Patronus au Ministre lui-même pour l'informer de la situation, et lui demander d'envoyer une équipe d'Auror pour enfermer tout ce petit monde à Azkaban. Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et murmura un Sonorus.

\- Tous ceux qui sont blessés, faites-vous accompagner à Azkaban, et ceux qui peuvent encore rester, aidez-nous à surveiller nos amis Mangemorts

Il y eut un mouvement de foule général. Certains gardaient les mangemorts en joue avec leurs baguettes, tandis que d'autres s'occupaient des blessés. Blaise laissa Ginny un moment pour avertir Ron qu'il l'emmenait en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste. Hermione avait rejoint Draco. Le bras du blond saignait légèrement.

\- Dray, ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète

\- J'ai connu pire. Mais je vais accompagner les autres à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu as vu ma mère ?

Hermione fit un signe de tête vers la droite, où se trouvaient Narcissa et Elizabeth, qui essayaient de remettre sur pied certains blessés légers.

\- Tu as vu Blaise et Ginny ? demanda Hermione

\- Non, pas encore. Mais ils vont bien, j'en suis sûr. Tu restes ici ?

Oui, je vais attendre l'arrivée des Aurors.

Ceux qui devaient partir à Sainte-Mangouste transplanèrent, accompagnés de Narcissa Malfoy, Molly et Arthur Weasley ainsi qu'Elisabeth Zabini, laissant le reste de l'équipe s'occuper des Mangemorts.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry et de Ron.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- On a vécu pire, dit Harry en souriant faiblement

\- J'ai failli devenir comme eux, dit Ron. J'étais prêt à tuer cette femme.

Hermione s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que tu ne l'as pas tué.

Ron hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Sophie. La jeune fille était prostrée, regardant une Isabella Black qui avait arrêté de se débattre. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- C'était la meilleure solution, dit-il

La jeune fille hocha la tête, mais elle n'était pas plus heureuse pour autant.

Les Aurors arrivèrent 40 minutes après que le patronus fut lancé. Au grand soulagement de tous. Après avoir posé les questions d'usages, et avoir informé chaque personne présente qu'ils seraient amenés à témoigner lors d'un procès, ils embarquèrent les mangemorts, ainsi que la succube et Isabella Black qui hurlait qu'elle se vengerait. Mais pour ce qui concernait les créatures magiques, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué, et certains Aurors avaient dû attendre que des sorciers travaillant au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des créatures magiques viennent les aider pour ce qui concernait l'incarcération ou la libération des créatures.

Harry, Pansy, Théo, Ron, et Hermione remercièrent tous ceux qui étaient venus leur prêter main forte pour ce combat.

\- On ne s'ennuie jamais quand on vient vous voir ! avait lancé Dean Thomas en riant

Harry lui avait fait une accolade, et petit à petit, tout le monde était parti. Bill et Fleur s'excusèrent, mais ils voulaient retrouver leur fille au plus vite, tout comme Angela et George qui voulaient retrouver leurs enfants. Le petit groupe restant soupira.

\- Eh bien…, fit Théo, on a encore un peu de chemin à faire avant que tout rentre complètement dans l'ordre, mais on a fait un grand pas aujourd'hui.

\- J'espère que c'est la dernière fois, soupira Harry

Il prit la main de Pansy et lui sourit. Ron tenait Sophie dans ses bras, et personne ne fit aucune remarque. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

\- On devrait aller à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Ron. Ginny y est, et j'aimerais savoir si elle n'a rien de grave.

Tous hochèrent la tête et transplanèrent.

Arrivés à Sainte-Mangouste, ils retrouvèrent Narcissa Malfoy à l'accueil. Elle discutait avec l'une des sorcières de l'accueil. Un peu en retrait se trouvait Blaise, il discutait avec sa mère. Hermione se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Blaise, ça va ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui, ça va. Un peu sous le choc. Ils s'occupent encore de Ginny pour le moment.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Quelques petites fractures…

\- Tu sembles soucieux, il y a quelque chose d'autre.

\- Les Médicomages et la Guérisseuse m'ont dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, le fœtus va bien malgré le choc. Mais il s'en est fallu de peu.

\- Ginny est… Oh mon dieu, pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

\- Tu la connais.

Hermione soupira et serra Blaise contre elle.

Ron avait rejoint ses parents pour parler de Ginny. Il fut soulagé de savoir que sa petite sœur était hors de danger, mais qu'il y avait quelque chose dont ils devraient parler quand Ginny se serait un peu reposée.

Harry prit des nouvelles des autres qui s'étaient fait soigner avec Mrs Malfoy. Elle lui indiqua que chacun était rentré après avoir été soigné. Il ne restait que Draco qui était au service des Sortilèges. Hermione s'approcha de Mrs Malfoy.

\- Où est Draco ? demanda-t-elle

\- Il aura bientôt fini. Le guérisseur vérifie que le sortilège qui l'a blessé n'a pas infiltré les tissus.

\- D'accord.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco finit par apparaitre, reboutonnant sa chemise. Il sourit à Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- J'ai envie de rentrer. Je sais que Ginny est encore là, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer.

\- On va le faire. On prévient juste Blaise.

Le blond, suivi d'Hermione. Il parla un moment avec Blaise avant de lui dire qu'ils allaient récupérer Scorpius avant de retourner au Manoir Malfoy.

\- Préviens-nous au moindre changement, dit Hermione

\- Promis.

La brune lui fit la bise avant de partir avec Draco et Narcissa.

Harry et Pansy prirent quelques nouvelles avant de partir. Théo n'était également resté que pour prendre des nouvelles, il voulait encore aller au ministère pour voir comment les choses s'étaient passées.

Pendant qu'Hermione et Draco récupéraient leur fils et allaient tous se reposer au Manoir Malfoy, Théo s'était rendu au Ministère.

L'ancien Serpentard se rendit directement au bureau de Mark. Le soulagement se lut sur son visage quand il vit l'Auror assis à son bureau. Le regard de Mark s'éclaira en voyant Théo.

\- Théo ! s'exclama Mark, tu vas bien !

\- Oui, je vais bien. Et toi aussi, on dirait.

\- Oui, on n'a pas eu trop de mal à tout maitriser. Mais il n'y a qu'une personne qui s'est enfuie. La Française. Des hommes sont sur le coup.

\- Géniale. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- On a pris l'apparence du groupe de relève qui surveillait la porte du temps. Ensuite, on a attaqué. Les retourneurs de temps sont bel et bien détruits, et surtout, la porte du temps est condamnée. Et pour vous ?

\- Ça a été un peu laborieux. On voulait faire ça dans la discrétion, mais ça a été raté. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de blessés.

Mark se leva et se planta devant Théo.

\- Je suis soulagé en tout cas.

Sur ses mots, il planta un baiser sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard qui en resta bouche bée. Mark retourna à son travail, laissant Théo complètement penaud.

Tout le monde avait fini par regagner sa maison. Essayant de ne pas penser qu'ils avaient encore participé à un combat. Certains regardaient leurs enfants jouer, se demandant s'ils vivraient le même genre de problème, d'autres, se demandant comment se présenterait leur futur.

Blaise était encore à l'hôpital avec Ginny. Mrs et Mr Weasley étaient partis, le laissant seul avec elle. La rousse était encore réveillée, regardant son amant[2] qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler. Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier…

\- Ginny, on aurait pu perdre ce bébé. Et je n'aurais rien su de ça.

\- Je suis désolée, Blaise.

\- Je sais. Mais ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule et même journée.

\- Oui… Tu es fâché ?

\- Non, Gin', juste un peu sous le choc. C'était irresponsable de faire ça. Et surtout, ne me parle pas de ce qu'Hermione a fait pendant sa grossesse. Elle m'a également entendu, à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se battre alors qu'elle attendait Scorp.

\- Tu vas me surprotéger aussi ?

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Blaise s'approcha de la rousse et l'embrassa.

* * *

[1] Si mes calculs sont bon x)

[2] Dans le sens amoureux, pas dans le sens tromper.

* * *

 _ **JustineJannedu0760 :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ^^ et il ne faut pas avoir peur... je crois x). Tu le vois l'éléphant dans le couloir ? xD J'avais trop envie de maquer Ron avec un personnage qui n'est pas Lavande Brown. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances en tout cas. Et t'inquiète, Sophie est intelligente. _

_**MissHommeEnceinte2 :** Je te permet, je te permet ;). Je suis contente si tu as trouvé le chapitre explosif! J'espère que tu trouveras celui-là tout aussi intéressant. Je me pose la question sur la consanguinité... C'est une histoire a creusé. Et pour Daphnée, on n'est pas au bout de nos peines. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu l'enfant maudit, mais dedans, *Attention Spoil* on parle du fait que la famille Greengrass a été maudite et que les effets sont ressortit sur Daphnée, et j'ai envie d'utiliser cette information. Quand a Théo, l'homme de la situation! J'avais lu quelque part (et ce n'est pas un fait vérifié mais j'aime la théorie) que le choixpeau magique ne se base pas sur nos capacité mais sur nos valeurs : par exemple, si on pense que le courage est l'une des meilleurs valeurs, on ira a Gryffondor (comme Hermione, malgré le fait qu'elle adore apprendre comme une Serdaigle) ou si tu penses que comme ta famille a toujours été à Serpentard, il faut que toi aussi tu y sois, tu finiras à Serpentard (comme Draco, alors qu'on fini par voir qu'il n'est pas comme les autres membres de sa famille et qu'il n'est pas forcément près a tout pour arriver à ses fins. - Je suis à Serpentard, donc c'est totalement objectif :3). Donc, je pense que ça c'est passé comme ça. Non, pas forcément, si on attaque par surprise ! ;) _

_**didoueux :** Non, je n'aime pas faire mourir trop de gens. :D_

 _ **SwanGranger :** Et oui, il y a des jours où on a l'impression que tout arrive en même temps x). ça fait une folle en moins! Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par cette petite bataille. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de passage j'ai l'impression. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut a tous !**

 **ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté. Et il y a plusieurs raison à ça, mais je vous ferais un petit mot que je posterais sans doute après ce chapitre. ça vous expliquera un peu tout ce qui se passe pour moi. Vous pouvez le lire si vous voulez.**

 **Mais en résumé : cette année j'ai énormément de travail qui m'attend (je suis de nouveau à la fac) et je n'aurais peut-être pas trop le temps d'écrire. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Donc pas d'inquiétude, l'histoire est juste en pause :) **

**Donc voilà !**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et la synthaxe approximative. J'ai écris ce chapitre il y a un moment et je vous le post entre deux révisions x)**

 **Bonne lecture en tout cas, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

La paix était enfin là. Tous étaient soulagés de ne plus avoir à combattre qui que ce soit ou à pourchasser qui que ce soit aussi d'ailleurs. Draco et Hermione étaient de retour à Poudlard pour continuer leur stage. Neville était également présent. Il n'y avait que Vanessa qui n'était pas présente. Elle était retournée dans son pays. Comme il était pratique d'être la fiancé d'un héritier qui avait le bras long.

Ginny était resté un moment à Sainte-Mangouste. Les Médicomages et les Guérisseurs avaient insisté pour la garder sous surveillance le temps d'être sûr qu'elle et le bébé étaient hors de danger. Blaise était retourné en stage après le séjour de Ginny. Une fois que la jeune fille fut tranquillement chez elle, à se reposer, couver par Mrs Weasley, le métis pouvait respirer et se concentrer sur son travail. La rousse n'était pas encore en état – d'après sa mère et non d'après les médicomages – à retourner en cours. Et Harry était chargé de lui rapporter ses cours et autres devoirs étant donné qu'il était retourné en cours, de même que Pansy et Luna.

Même Théo et Mark c'étaient prirent quelques jours de vacances, de même que Lacey et son fiancé. Il était tellement plaisant de ne plus avoir de problème avec des mangemorts.

Chacun reprenait sa vie tranquille. Mrs Weasley et Mrs Zabini prévoyaient déjà l'avenir de leurs enfants et leur petit-enfant à naitre.

Harry était installé sur un banc, dans la cour de l'université magique. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait été posé tranquillement, juste assis sur un banc, attendant que les cours commencent. Il regardait les élèves qui allaient et venaient, insouciant. Peu d'entre eux, voir quasiment aucun, n'avaient connu le genre d'horreur qu'il avait pu voir. Et il se demandait si sa vie n'aurait pas été plus simple s'il n'avait pas connu tout ça, s'il avait été un simple sorcier, vivant avec ses parents sorciers, allant à Poudlard, se faisant des amis…

Harry regarda l'espace autour de lui. Entrer en étude supérieur n'avait pas été un choix difficile pour lui, il avait voulu un peu de tranquillité, de normalité. Il voulait suivre la voix « officiel » pour devenir Auror et pas avoir le poste parce qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter. Bien entendu, ça avait été difficile pour lui, en vue de sa célébrité et du léger favoritisme. Mais le plus difficile pour lui, c'était de voir sa meilleure amie aussi loin de lui. Il savait que c'était ça faute si tout avait autant dégénéré. Et s'il n'était pas partit plus tôt la voir, c'était tout simplement qu'il avait peur, peur qu'elle le rejette… Et surtout parce qu'il ne c'était pas pardonné de l'avoir abandonné.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées quand Blaise arriva près de lui. Le métis dû l'interpeler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne réagisse vraiment.

\- Zabini. Fit Harry

\- Tu étais partit loin on dirait. Se moqua gentiment Blaise

\- Je repensais à avant…

\- Avant ?

\- Oui, la guerre, ma fuite à la recherche d'un moyen de vaincre Voldemort pendant un an… Quand je t'ai demandé des nouvelles d'Hermione… Je m'inquiétais tellement pour elle.

\- Et elle pour vous.

\- Tu lui en a parlé ? demanda le brun

\- Non, tu m'as demandé de faire comme si je ne t'avais pas vu. Je l'ai fait. Mais c'était pour elle, elle avait déjà assez a géré comme ça.

 **Début Flash Back**

 _Six ans plus tôt :_

Cela faisait déjà presque 3 mois qu'Harry et Ron sillonnait les endroits où les Horcruxes pouvaient être caché, dormant dans la tente qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de la coupe de monde de quidditch. Et ils cherchaient également un moyen de les détruire. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'Harry se disait que si Hermione avait été présente, elle aurait trouvé une solution. Que cela soit pour la nourriture, pour les lieux où se cacher ou pour tout simplement trouver un moyen de tout arranger. Son amie lui manquait, et il se sentait coupable. Il avait peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Dans l'esprit d'Harry, une multitude de scénario prenait place : Hermione enlevé et torturé par les mangemorts, Hermione morte, Hermione enfermé dans un cachot le temps de donner naissance à l'enfant de Malfoy… Il se demandait s'il n'allait pas devenir fou. Et la carte du Maraudeur lui était tout bonnement inutile pour savoir où elle était. Même si à la radio il n'avait rien entendu sur son arrestation, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer enfermé dans une cave sombre et de culpabiliser parce que c'était en partit sa faute. S'ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté, ils seraient tous les trois ensemble.

Alors que cela faisait déjà 6 nuits qu'il n'avait pas dormit, Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui pourrait l'informer sur l'état de santé d'Hermione. Il pensa tout d'abord aux Weasley. Mais il se doutait qu'elle ne se cachait pas là où tous les Mangemorts s'attendaient à la trouver. Et malgré les sorts de protections des Weasley, il pouvait tout arriver. Et il savait qu'Hermione ne mettrait jamais en danger la famille Weasley. Et puis, il l'avait vu transplaner avant de devoir le faire lui-même. Pourtant, il hésitait à envoyer un mot aux Weasley, aucun moyen de communication était sûr…

Après plusieurs nuits agitées à se demander ce qu'il devait faire, un patronus se présentât à eux. Une belette. Harry et Ron furent soulagés. Ils écoutaient la radio chaque jour en espérant n'entendre aucun nom de ceux qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Toute la famille va bien. Pas pu envoyer de message plus tôt. On est surveillé. Ginny au château. Statut de Sang-Pur la protège. Pas de nouvelle d'Hermione, espère que vous en avez. Soyez prudent. Ne répondez pas.

Le message de la belette soulagea Ron, sa famille allait bien. Mais pour Harry, c'était différent. Il ne savait pas si Ron feignait l'indifférence, ou s'il avait vraiment tiré un trait sur Hermione, mais il se demanda si son meilleur ami avait noté que la famille Weasley n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de leur amie. Le brun était soulagé que la famille Weasley, sa famille de cœur, aille bien. Mais il était terrifié par rapport à Hermione. La famille Weasley n'avait pas de nouvelle d'elle, ce qui pouvait tout dire. Mais une chose était sûr, elle n'avait pas encore été attrapé par les mangemorts parce qu'ils s'en venteraient surement.

Le survivant savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre Draco Malfoy. Sa maison était le repère des mangemorts et de Voldemort lui-même. Et elle ne pouvait pas partir chez ses parents… Il lui fallait un endroit sur… Alors que Ron était enjoué par le fait que sa famille allait bien malgré les circonstances, Harry réfléchissait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Ron

\- Rien, je réfléchis

\- Fait une pause Harry. Ça fait des jours que tu ne dors pas.

Le brun hocha la tête et rejoignit sa chambre. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il se demandait comment Hermione avait pu sortir avec Malfoy sans qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Et cela faisait aussi 3 mois qu'il se demandait si Ginny était la seule à être au courant. Il se demandait lequel des Serpentard n'était pas aussi mauvais que les autres. Il savait que c'était de la discrimination envers cette maison, mais tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyé s'avérait être mauvais… Et dans son esprit s'imposa une image. Image à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention. Un des rares Serpentard à s'entendre avec les Gryffondor, un des seuls à ne pas traiter Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe… Un élève avec qui il avait vu Hermione travaillé : Blaise Zabini. Hermione l'avait quelques fois aidé pour les cours de métamorphoses et de sortilèges. Et il se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand il lui avait demandé des explications elle avait simplement dit : « Zabini est un élève comme un autre, il reste souvent à la bibliothèque pour travailler, donc je l'ai aidé. Si tous les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard faisaient des efforts, on serait tous amis ! ».

Et ce fut à ce moment que lui vint l'idée d'aller voir l'une des seules personnes à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Blaise Zabini. Mais pour ça, il devait aller à Poudlard, et c'était totalement exclu. Ça serait le meilleur moyen pour se faire attraper. Harry décida donc d'attendre les vacances de Noël. Il savait que Blaise serait surement à la gare le premier jour des vacances, et il comptait bien le surprendre. Et il pouvait agir librement sans avoir de compte à rendre à Ronald puisque celui-ci avait craqué et été partit, le laissant seul dans une forêt où ils campaient.

Le premier jour des vacances de Noël, Harry attendait près de l'entrée de la voix 9 ¾, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il vit passer plusieurs élèves qui semblaient avoir perdu leur âme durant les semaines passé à Poudlard. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, il vit la personne qu'il cherchait. Blaise était en compagnie de Pansy. Ils discutaient tous les deux.

\- C'est dommage que ta mère et toi ne puissiez pas venir chez nous pour le repas de Noël. Dit Pansy

\- Un peu de changement ça a du bon. Dit Blaise avec un sourire crispé.

\- Dray non plus ne sera pas là. Et je ne peux même pas aller le voir. Se plaignit la jeune fille

\- Il doit avoir des choses à faire.

\- Il n'est même pas venu à Poudlard cette année ! pesta-t-elle. Enfin bref, je passerais chez toi pour t'apporter ton cadeau

\- Non ! dit Blaise. Enfin, je veux dire que je ne serais pas chez moi. On va aller voir de la famille.

Avant que Pansy ne puisse répondre, elle entendit ses parents l'appeler.

\- Pansy chérie, dépêche-toi ! je n'ai pas envie de rester dans cette gare pleine de moldu ! dit Mrs Parkinson

La jeune fille fit un signe de la main à Blaise puis partit. A peine Pansy était-elle partie qu'Harry attrapa le bras de Blaise pour le placer sous la cape d'invisibilité.

\- Silencio ! lança Harry avant que le métis ne puisse parler

Et il transplana avec Blaise. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière, loin de toute habitation. Harry enleva la cape et leva son sortilège. Il eut le droit à chapelet fleurit d'insulte de la part du métis.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Harry

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Potter ? demanda Blaise. Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus recherché de tout le Royaume-Unis ? IL veut ta peau, et celle de tous ceux qui t'aide

\- Je sais. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je… Je suis seul… Ron m'a laissé… et depuis un certain temps je n'arrête pas de penser à Hermione.

\- Ton meilleur ami t'a abandonné alors que tu avais besoin de lui ? Comme vous l'avez fait avec Hermione ?

\- Elle est bien avec toi ? Non, ne me le dit pas… Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien. Si tout se passe bien.

\- Comment veux-tu que ça se passe bien Potter ? Elle passe ses journées enfermé, enfin plus ou moins. Elle doit se cacher des mangemorts et autres partisans du mal. Parce qu'elle ne protège pas que sa vie. Et malgré le fait que vous l'aillez abandonné, elle a peur pour vous.

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Mais à part ça, elle va bien. Elle a à manger, elle a un toit où dormir. Elle est protégée. Et sa grossesse se passe aussi bien qu'on peut espérer en vue des circonstances.

\- D'accord. Merci Zabini. Pour ce que tu fais pour elle.

\- Comme tu le dis, je le fais pour elle. Hermione est une chic fille qui n'a eu le malheur que d'être une née-moldue dans un monde de fasciste qui veut la pureté du sang.

Harry hocha la tête. Il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Zabini. Dit-il en s'éloignant. Ne dit pas à Hermione que tu m'as vu. Ne le dis à personne.

\- Comme tu veux Potter. Et quand à toi, fini vite ta quête pour venir botter le cul à ce taré. Tu es l'élu non ?

Sur ces mots, Blaise transplana. Harry esquissa un sourire. Pour le moment, il se sentait seul au monde.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

Harry regarda Blaise en souriant tristement.

\- Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qui se serait passé si on avait fait des choix différents ? demanda Harry

\- Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

\- Tout le temps. Tu sais, cette image que me donnent les journaux, le sauveur du monde, le grand héros qui fait toujours ce qu'il faut… c'est juste une image. Personne ne sait mieux que nous ce que ça implique ce genre de célébrité, le chemin qu'il y a eu derrière…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avant même mon entrée dans le monde sorcier, j'étais une star. Le petit qui a survécu à un sortilège de mort. Et puis je suis passé de star à monstre qui contrôle les serpents, puis à menteur, puis à ennemie publique puis je suis devenu un héros. Sauf que les journalistes montre seulement ce que les gens veulent voir. Le beau côté de la médaille. Certes j'ai sauvé le monde, mais j'ai perdu beaucoup de chose.

\- On a tous notre lot de malheur. Toi plus que les autres.

Harry hocha la tête et soupira.

\- Qui l'aurait cru. Dit-il, qu'on deviendrait en quelque sorte des amis…

\- Pas moi en tout cas ! se moqua Blaise

\- Comment va Ginny ?

\- Bien, elle est rentrée au Terrier. Sa mère la couve comme si elle était en verre.

\- Ginny doit être sur les nerfs !

\- D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai proposé de venir ici pour discuter avec les professeurs

Harry éclata d'un rire franc.

\- J'aurais fait de même. Donc… Vous allez avoir un enfant.

\- Je n'en reviens pas moi-même. Dit Blaise

\- Félicitation en tout cas. Même si c'est étrange comme situation

\- J'imagine bien. Il y a quelques années tu t'imaginais à ma place.

\- Ouais. C'est sûr. Mais je suis content pour vous, sincèrement. Ginny comptera toujours beaucoup pour moi, mais je suis content qu'elle ait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

\- Et toi, tu as Pansy. Dit Blaise

\- Oui. Et dire qu'à Poudlard je la trouvais insupportable. Agaçante et avec un mauvais caractère.

\- Oh, on s'habitue vite. Tu verras.

\- On s'habitue à quoi ? demanda une voix dans leur dos

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Pansy. Blaise regarda son amie avec un grand sourire.

\- Quelle bêtise tu vas encore me sortir ? demanda-t-elle avant d'embrasser Harry

\- Je disais juste qu'on s'habitue à ton caractère de scrout à pétard !

Pansy roula des yeux en souriant.

\- C'est mieux qu'être aussi social qu'un centaure !

Blaise frappa dans la main de Pansy en riant. Il finit par se lever.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une petite joute verbale avec toi Pans' m'ennuie, mais je ferais mieux d'aller voir les professeurs de Gin'. Je sais ce que c'est de vivre avec une femme enceinte. Et je n'ai pas envie de subir un sortilège parce que je suis arrivé en retard ou pour tout autre raison.

Il fit au revoir de la main aux amoureux et partit. Harry regarda Pansy interloqué.

\- Que lui as fait subir Hermione ? demanda-t-il

\- Aucune idée. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était souvent en colère ou frustrée. Et comme Blaise était le seul dans les parages, j'imagine qu'il était sa cible.

\- Pas faux.

\- J'espère qu'Hermione aura d'autres enfants, je veux que Draco souffre de ses sautes d'humeurs ! Pour qu'il paye un peu de nous avoir laissé !

\- Pans', ton idée de vengeance est vraiment très étrange. Le but d'avoir un enfant, c'est de formé une famille, pas pour faire subir à son partenaire ses sautes d'humeurs !

\- Oui, mais c'est comme lié l'utile à l'agréable !

Harry sourit et embrassa la brune. Elle n'était pas serpentarde pour rien après tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-il

\- Je ne peux pas juste passer te voir ?

\- Vu qu'on passe toute nos soirées et nos nuits ensemble, laisse-moi douter un peu de ça.

\- Tu es trop intelligent Harry Potter.

\- Fiche-toi de moi, vas-y !

\- Je viens pour l'école en réalité. Je dois réaliser un portrait d'une personne célèbre ou non, qui a participé à la Guerre de Poudlard.

\- Tu as choisi qui ?

\- Je voulais justement savoir si tu acceptais d'être celui sur qui je fais le portrait.

\- Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? demanda Harry

\- Pour plusieurs raisons… Déjà parce que tu es Harry Potter !

\- Ce n'est pas un argument ! dit Harry en riant

\- Bon, d'accord, parce que je veux montrer qu'on peut être avec quelqu'un et rester objective. Et puis, j'aimerais montrer le vrai toi, et pas simplement le héros. Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie qu'une des idiotes de ma classe essaye de te draguer en profitant de ces interviews !

Harry regarda Pansy en souriant.

\- Miss Parkinson, vous me surprenez de plus en plus chaque jour !

Il l'embrassa.

\- Alors, c'est un oui Mr Potter ?

\- Absolument.

Pansy frappa des mains de joie puis embrassa Harry.

\- Génial ! J'ai hâte de faire nos premières interviews.

\- Pourquoi pas chez toi, ce soir ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif

Pansy lui donna une petite tape sur le front.

\- Non, pour ce portrait, il faut que ça soit officiel, avec des rendez-vous officiels ! Il en va de mon intégrité de journaliste !

\- Bien madame ! dit Harry

\- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de venir me voir ce soir !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui donner un dernier baiser et de partir. Harry quant à lui fini par se lever pour aller en cours. Il avait hâte de passer la soirée avec Pansy. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il serait aussi bien avec une Serpentarde.

Du côté de Poudlard, Hermione et Draco marchaient côte à côte. Ils discutaient avant d'aller assurer leurs cours.

\- C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Scorpius. Dit Hermione. On devrait penser à faire quelque chose

\- Ma mère sera ravie d'organiser tout ça.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus un diner mondain, tu le sais non ? demanda-t-elle en riant

\- Ma mère sait s'adapter à chaque situation. Si elle avait pu, je suis sur qu'elle aurait travaillé dans ce domaine.

\- Bien. Tant qu'elle n'invite pas toute la ville.

\- Je ne te promets rien.

Draco bouscula Hermione en souriant. Ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui sourirent et rirent en les voyants aussi intimes, ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

\- On en parlera à ma mère ce Week-end. Dit Draco

\- Oui oui… dit-elle. Bon, je file !

Hermione commença à partir mais Draco lui retint le bras.

\- Tu n'oublies rien ? demanda-t-il

\- Dray… fit-elle

\- Allez, juste un petit bisou !

\- Les élèves sont présents… dit-elle d'une petite voix

\- Juste un petit… murmura-t-il

Hermione s'approcha et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de partir. Draco la regarda partir en souriant avant de se rendre aux cachots.

Ils se croisèrent rarement durant la journée. Entre les cours, les cours particuliers aux élèves qu'ils donnaient et leurs propres rapports qu'ils devaient écrire.

Ronald était assis derrière le comptoir de « Weasley & Weasley, farce pour sorcier facétieux ». Il avait décidé de prendre quelques semaines de congé en plus, afin de profité de sa famille. Bien entendu, les derniers évènements avaient précipité les choses. Et s'il se retrouvait derrière le comptoir de la boutique de son frère, c'est parce qu'il avait accepté de s'en occuper tandis que son frère s'occupait un peu de sa famille. Comme tout le monde, il avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité et de moment d'amour.

Le rouquin regardait les clients déambuler dans les rayons d'un œil un peu vide. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il vit une chevelure rousse qui lui semblait familière. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

\- Sophie ?

La jeune fille se retourna et sourit en voyant un visage familier.

\- Ronald ! Bonjour !

Il sourit en entendant son accent américain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il

\- On m'a dit que cette boutique cherchait une vendeuse.

\- Tu cherches un travail ?

\- Oui. Je dois rester ici. Je suis impliqué dans toute cette horrible histoire. Donc les Aurors veulent que je reste ici. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. Je dois trouver un endroit où vivre. Je ne vais pas rester chez les Malfoy toute ma vie.

\- Tu as raison. Et oui, il y a un poste vacant. Georges s'occupe tout seul de la boutique, parfois sa femme l'aide.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? pour l'aider ?

\- Je le remplace pour le moment, j'ai pris des jours off avec l'équipe.

Sophie hocha la tête.

\- Donc ? Il y a une place ?

\- Oui

\- Je dois faire quoi ? déposer un CV, une lettre de motivation ? Passer un entretien ?

\- Tu dois juste me dire quand est-ce que tu peux commencer.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'illumina.

\- Ça ne dérangera pas ton frère ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Tant que tu as le sens de l'humour.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Alors, tu veux commencer quand ?

\- Maintenant ?

Ron hocha la tête et l'entraina à travers le magasin.

\- Pour l'instant, tu vas me suivre et apprendre l'organisation du magasin. Apprendre à te servir de la caisse et voir le fonctionnement des articles et certains objets moldu.

\- D'accord. C'est gentil à toi

Ron passa le reste de la journée à expliquer le fonctionnement de la boutique tout en s'occupant des clients. De temps à autre, il la laisser gérer un client seule. Il passa une journée formidable auprès de la jeune fille. Alors qu'ils fermaient tous les deux le magasin, Ron se lança.

\- Dit, est-ce que ça te dirais qu'on sorte tous les deux ?

\- Sortir ? Comme un rancard ?

\- Ouais… (Il passa une main dans ses cheveux) Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec ce genre de chose en fait…

\- Pourtant tu dois avoir plein de conquête, tu es un joueur de Quidditch après tout.

\- Ça ne me rend pas plus à l'aise.

Sophie se mit à rire et bouscula légèrement le rouquin.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que peux dire tes amis ?

\- Non. Alors ? C'est un oui ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Ron se mit à sourire bêtement en regardant la jeune fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Vendredi soir ?

\- C'est une bonne idée. J'aurais le temps de m'acheter une jolie tenue.

Ils sortirent de la boutique avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **JustinneJannedu0760 :** Salut ! Oui, Ron et Lavande ne sont pas mes persos favoris et on le ressens quand ils sont présent x) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer quand j'écris ^^ Oui je sais que le petit incident de Ginny était effrayant, c'était un peu le but de mettre un peu de piquant malsain. (je suis méchante, je sais xD). Et oui, notre pauvre Sophie n'a pas de chance, mais le vent tournera pour notre belle Américaine. Théo et Mark c'est bae tout simplement :P J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant._

 _ **OkamiShiroi :** Coucou ! et oui, la fin approche, mais je pense qu'il y aura encore quelques petits chapitre (si j'ai le temps de les écrire! xD)_

 _ **Maxine3482:** Hello ! Je suis super contente que tu l'ai aimé. Oui, une bonne chose de faite ! Je sais, j'ai voulu créer un peu de peur pour elle, et puis, Blaise est fier comme un paon d'avoir un enfant avec une fille aussi badass ! ;) Oui, j'adore ce genre de petit moment. _

_**MissHommeEnceinte2 :** Oui, ne chasse pas les fautes x) A zut! x) La fatigue surement. Merci, ça a été compliqué d'écrire parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire. Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'a plu ! Oui j'ai un peu craqué sur cette technique x) J'imagine que j'ai pas été claire x) Mdrr, moi je l'ai lu en mode c'est une fanfiction. Merci ! Je commence a retrouvé un peu de joie de vivre et d'écrire, mais maintenant j'ai pas le temps x) _

_**SwanGranger :** Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé la bataille bien écrite ! ça a été compliqué pour moi d'écrire, j'ai pas l'habitude. Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre. J'espère que les autres a venir te plairont. _

_**ElweenSnape :** Peut-être qu'ils connaîtront enfin la paix._

 _ **Jade** : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre ! J'en ai encore d'autre en réserve mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ou de les poster. J'ai essayé d'en faire en avance car avec la filière que j'ai choisi à la fac, je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps d'écrire beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. et je sais, ma bête noir c'est l'orthographe et j'ai tendance a écrire comme je parle donc ça fait des choses étranges et ésotérique (moi j'adore ce mot). J'espère pouvoir mener cette histoire à son terme en tout cas. Merci ^^ _


	33. Petite Parenthèse

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je vous écris une petite parenthèse pour vous expliquer certaines choses !**

 **Alors, non, je ne compte pas arrêter ma story ! Je prend juste un petite pause. Disons que j'ai eu pas mal de problème et de choses à faire ses derniers temps.**

 **Disons que niveau sentimentale, ça n'allait pas trop depuis peu. Et ça m'avait mit un bon coup au moral et ça a eu un impact sur mes textes. Effectivement, j'écris principalement quand j'ai la motivation et l'envie, donc quand tu n'en as pas, c'est compliqué.**

 **Et niveau étude, je commence la PACES, donc pour ceux qui le savent, c'est une filière qui demande beaucoup de temps et d'investissement. Donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'écris. J'essayerais de faire au mieux pour écrire et poster des chapitres.**

 **J'ai énormément d'idée pour la suite et plein d'idée pour des story, en espérant que je peux les terminer et vous les partager.**

 **Donc ne m'en voulait pas s'il n'y a pas de chapitre ! x)**

 **MissEvernight qui vous aime fort ! 3**


End file.
